Destinados S3
by Aryantha
Summary: Vincent y Catherine inician una nueva vida juntos..¿qué les deparará el destino? Continuación de Destinados...
1. Chapter 1

_****Todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie La bella y la Bestia (The CW, productores, directores y escritores) yo solo los he tomados prestados para esta historia...****_

_**Prólogo**_

_**1945**_

Martha Montgomery volvió a su casa emocionada. Había visto la edición especial del NewYork Times y no cabía en si de gozo. Frank volvería pronto.

Había sido un año muy largo, pensando continuamente si aquello acabaría y él podría regresar... Pero había ocurrido. Alemania se rindió a los aliados.

Era sin lugar a dudas, uno de los días mas felices de su vida.

Llevaban poco mas de tres años casados cuando Frank se alistó.

Lo hizo nada mas entrar EEUU en la contienda. La humillación sufrida en Pearl Harbour había sido demasiado para un patriota como el; no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como otros daban la vida por su país..

Martha, al principio lo llevo muy mal, pero la sorpresa que le esperaba hizo que todo cambiase. 20 días después de que Frank partiera para Europa se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Ahora, Jaime era un bebe gordo y sonrosado de 4 meses y medio de edad y todavía no conocía a su padre; pero ahora, pronto iba a hacerlo.

Salio de casa de los Rostchild, donde trabajaba como institutriz, y se dirigió a la parada del autobús que la acercaría a Brooklyn. Llevaba mas de dos años trabajando como institutriz para los hijos gemelos de la familia. La zona rica de Riverside Drive, no le venía muy bien, pero era dinero y además, le habían guardado el puesto los 15 días que estuvo de baja después del parto.

Estaba llegando a la parada. Eran las 9 de la noche y solo se cruzó con el chófer de los Hyatt, que la saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Paso cerca del 149 de R. Drive, donde estaba la vieja harinera con su gran chimenea de ladrillos. Siempre que pasaba por ahí sentía un escalofrío. Esa chimenea proyectaba una enorme sombra que envolvía todo a su alrededor con una inquietante oscuridad.

Apretó el paso todo lo que pudo.. por la noche todavía le daba mas miedo pasar por ahí.

La parada del autobús que la llevaría a casa, con su pequeño, estaba a poco mas de 200 metros...pero Martha nunca llegó a su destino, las sombras se la tragaron.

Fue dada por desaparecida dos días después. Investigaron todo lo que pudieron, sobre todo cuando, una semana mas tarde, su esposo regresó de la guerra convertido en héroe; pero nunca hallaron nada, ningún rastro que les llevara a Martha.

Su expediente, igual que el de muchos otros, fue depositado en un almacén de una de las comisarias de Nueva York. Y ahí estuvo, olvidado, durante 69 años.

**Capitulo 1**

**2014**

Encima de la mesa de Tess no cabía un papel mas.

No había visto tantos expedientes juntos en su vida. Y debía dar gracias a Dios de que el sistema informático de la policía de Nueva York llevara años digitalizándolos. Ahí solo estaban los que coincidían con su petición antes de 1971.

Menos mal. Aún así eran una barbaridad. No podía creérselo. La cosa pintaba bastante peor de lo que pensaba.

¿Como había llegado a eso?

Lo que había sido una necesidad de ocupar su tiempo mientras Cat estaba fuera, se había convertido en algo jamás imaginado.

Tenia un montón de expedientes por cerrar y había decidido que mientras no tenia ningún caso, se dedicaría a terminar con el papeleo.

Pero, mientras, metía en el ordenador los datos de un adolescente desaparecido, Brian Mathews, que no había sido encontrado, se fijó, en que había sido visto por ultima vez, cerca del 149 de Riverside Drive, el laboratorio de Sam. Eso le chocó bastante y lo anotó en su agenda.

Al día siguiente, encontró otro caso. Una mujer de unos 60 años, había desaparecido en la misma zona, 2 meses antes que Brian.

Esa mañana, solo se dedicó a buscar expedientes sin resolver de gente que había desaparecido cerca del laboratorio de Sam..Después de tres horas de exhaustiva búsqueda informática lo que descubrió la dejó helada.

Cogió la chaqueta, las llaves del coche y fue a casa de Jt; tenía que contárselo.

Cuando llegó se lo encontró hablando por teléfono. Nada mas verla le hizo señales para que esperara. Se quitó el abrigo mientras tanto y lo dejó en el sillón.

-¿Me está diciendo que tiene que contactar con los dueños de la casa?...-esperó, mientras le contestaban al otro lado de la linea.- de acuerdo.. ¿me llamará al teléfono que le he dado en cuanto sepa algo?... muy bien, muchas gracias..-colgó.

Miró a Tess y fue hacia ella después de dejar el teléfono encima de la mesa. Le dio un largo beso.

-Te he echado de menos.- le dijo.-..no sabía que me había liado con una mujer tan ocupada.

Tess sonrió y se apartó un poco.

-Te le advertí... soy complicada y difícil de dominar..

-¿Quién quiere dominarte? Solo quiero verte todos los días.-Jt intentó agarrarla pero Tess se escapó.

-Eso es dominar.. .- le aclaró.

Se dio por vencido.

-Tu ganas...-le dijo poniéndose serio.

Ella lo miró algo avergonzada.

-Jt, lo siento.. .- empezó a gesticular.- tienes que entenderme... no estoy acostumbrada a una relación como ésta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta?.- seguía estando serio.

Le costó contestar.

-Es normal...

El se sonrió divertido. Fue esta ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

-De acuerdo, te dejaré todo el espacio que necesites... y cuando estés preparada para una relación "normal" ya sabes donde me tienes...-la besó sutilmente en la boca.- .. pero eso no quita para que me moleste estar dos días sin verte...

Ella le acarició los hombros.

-Si supieras lo que he descubierto en estos dos días te ibas a caer de espaldas..Hasta yo estoy asustada...

El la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué has encontrado?

Se sentaron los dos en el sofá.

-Bueno, es difícil de creer pero tiene que ver con el laboratorio de Sam..

-¿Con el laboratorio?

Tess asintió.

-Desde que Vincent desapareció, como bien sabes, Cat y yo empezamos a trabajar con casos de personas desaparecidas...- le fue explicando a Jt. El asintió.- ..el caso es que, decidí que aprovechando que estoy sin compañera estos días, podía ponerme a terminar todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente. Vamos, cerrar expedientes..tanto los casos resueltos como los sin resolver...

-O sea, que no has venido a verme ni me has llamado por trabajo...- sonrió.

-Por favor.. no me lo hagas mas difícil... no he venido y punto.

Jt levantó las manos.

-De acuerdo no incordio mas.. sigue..

Tess se aclaró la garganta. Al notarlo, Jt se levantó y fue a la nevera a por dos cervezas.

-El caso es que encontré, era de un niño de 16 años que desapareció, justo enfrente del 149 de Riverside Drive...-Jt le ofreció la cerveza, ella la cogió y le dio un buen trago.- .. era un caso sin resolver. No había nada.. ninguna pista... ningún testigo.. nada.. se esfumo cuando volvía de entrenar con su equipo de baloncesto.. él y su bici...- Dejó la botella encima de la mesa.

-Cuando estaba haciendo el informe me llamó bastante la atención... por la coincidencia, pero bueno no le dí mayor importancia..

-¿Por qué no le diste importancia, sabiendo lo que sabes?.- le preguntó él muy serio, dejando también la cerveza en la mesa.

Tess se mordió los labios.

-Jt, tienes que tener en cuenta que en una investigación policial de una desaparición, lo que menos importa es el lugar donde se les ve la última vez.. porque puede ser el último lugar donde alguien los vio y no tener nada que ver con el lugar donde pueden encontrarlos después..es una pista pero, para nada es concluyente..

El asintió.

-Lo malo, es que ayer encontré otro caso... esta vez era una anciana de unos 70 años.. también había desaparecido cerca del laboratorio.. pero está vez había testigos que la vieron doblar la esquina y testigos que no la vieron a aparecer por el otro lado.. Iba con un grupo de ancianos que paseaban por la zona.. con lo cual la búsqueda se acotaba bastante... ¡Ah! y era de día...Esta desaparición ocurrió tres meses antes que la del chaval...

-¿Y que pasó? ¿No averiguasteis nada cuando fuisteis ah?í...-Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá.

-No... en principio era nuestro caso.. pero coincidió con la aparición de Vincent en escena otra vez.. y ya sabes.. dispersión total.. si Cat ya lo estaba, a partir de entonces ni te cuento...Se lo dieron a otra pareja, que no lo resolvió. El caso es que esta coincidencia, me mosqueo un poco, y me puse a buscar en la base de datos de la policía de Nueva York, casos de desapariciones en ese lugar...- se calló mirando fijamente a Jt. Cogió la cerveza y la terminó de otro trago.

-¿Tan malo es?.- le pregunto el visiblemente intrigado.

Tess respiró hondo.

-Jt... .- le cogió la mano. El la agarró con fuerza.-...la base de datos tiene los expedientes digitalizados desde 1971 hasta ahora...unos 43 años de casos..Los he cotejado todos y he encontrado que en ese lugar fueron vistas por ultima vez, mas de 344 personas., invariablemente 8 cada año.. y todo son casos sin revolver...El último es Brian Mathews, el chaval que venia de entrenar, hace dos meses y medio.. el primero de este año.. y la anciana.. fue la ultima del año pasado..

Jt no sabía que decir..

-Eso no pueden ser coincidencias... jamás...

Tess le apretó la mano mas todavía.

-Espera, aún no he terminado...he pensado hacer una petición, ahora mismo, a todas las comisarias de la ciudad para pedir expedientes de los casos que coincidan con esa dirección.. casos anteriores a 1971...

-¿En mas comisarias?

-Si, ten en cuenta que todo depende de donde se puso la denuncia...Hay que buscar referencias en denuncias puestas en todo Nueva York...Es muy difícil que alguien puede encontrar lo que los une, 8 casos al año pueden pasar desapercibidos si no se dejan pistas...el tiempo lo diluye todo...- Respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar..- el problema es que me da miedo..

Jt sonrió y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

-¿Desde cuando Tess Vargas le tiene miedo a algo, salvo a las relaciones normales, claro?

-¡Jt!...-ella agachó la cabeza.-..¿sabes lo que podíamos encontrar, si esto es lo que parece?,... un autentico horror... Hablamos de desapariciones en serie, controladas en número, de muchísima gente...y todo ello relacionado con Vincent y con Cat... y por ende con nosotros...- se apoyó ella también en el respaldo del sofá. No soltó en un ningún momento su mano de la de Jt.- … no se que hacer.. por una parte sé que es lo que tenemos que hacer.. pero por otra.. es como abrir la caja de Pandora...

El se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La miró fijamente quitándole un mechón de pelo que le caía en los ojos.

-Tess harás lo correcto y lo sabes...- le dio un beso, esta vez ella no se apartó y lo disfrutó tanto como él.-... y me tienes a mi para ayudarte y apoyarte en todo lo que sea necesario... por lo menos hasta que venga el "chico grande" y su "esposa"..

Ella lo miró como nunca antes lo había mirado.

-A veces... que conste que solo a veces, pienso, que no se que sería de mí, si tu no estuvieras conmigo ahora...-y esta vez, fue ella la que lo beso..

Y por esta razón, un día después, esa montaña de expedientes se amontonaba encima de su mesa y de la de Cat.

Una nota manuscrita los acompañaba. "Aqui tienes desde 1930 hasta 1970 antes no hay constancia de nada. En total, 320 casos. Firmado, tu capitán". Tess se llevó la mano a la boca mientas hacia el calculo.. 8 desapariciones por año. Todos sin resolver.

Colgó la chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla y se sentó. Miro los expedientes con curiosidad, respeto y un profundo temor... Cerró los ojos, cogió fuerzas y abrió el que mas cerca tenía.

_"Martha Montgomery._

_Fecha de la desaparición: 9/5/1945._

_Vista por ultima vez en las inmediaciones del nº149 de Riverside Drive sobre las 21:30 ….."_

* * *

Vincent recorría con su mano la pierna de Cat. A la luz del fuego de la chimenea, parecía terciopelo y al tacto todavía lo parecía mas.

Estaban tumbados en la alfombra del salón, Vincent encima de Cat, completamente desnudos, besándose con pasión y acariciándose mutuamente... Era el único lugar de la cabaña donde todavía no habían hecho el amor pero, desde luego, iba a dejar de serlo.

Tess y Jt les habían regalado, por su boda, esta pequeña luna de miel, en un complejo turístico en pleno centro del bosque de Cedar Woods... Les habían reservado una cabaña que tenía la mas cercana a casi 200 metros.. Era como estar solo en medio de la naturaleza.

Habían llegado la misma noche del día que se casaron.

Cat había ido a la comisaria a mostrar los papeles de la boda para solicitar a su jefe la licencia que correspondía por matrimonio.. El capitán la había mirado con recelo, pero como conocía la historia, había cedido a darle 5 días...Salio disparada de allí y se montó en el coche, donde la esperaba su flamante marido. Condujeron todo la tarde hasta llegar allí.

En el trayecto la llamó su capitán para decirle que su padre se había fugado del hospital. Después de colgar apagó el teléfono e hizo lo mismo con el de Vincent. Nadie los iba a molestar...Nadie..

Fue el mejor regalo que pudieron hacerles.

Entraron las bolsas con comida, que habían comprado, y las dejaron encima de la encimera de la cocina. La cabaña era pequeña, apenas una cocina con una mesa en medio, abierta a un salón, el cual, estaba presidido por una magnifica chimenea..Un sillón y un sofá era el mobiliario, tampoco cabía mucho mas.. Habían puesto una TV plana agarrada a la pared.

No la iban a ver mucho... Tenían cosas mejores que hacer. Y vaya, si las hicieron.

Nada mas llegar, después de sacar todas las cosas del coche y meterlas dentro, Vincent llevó a Cat en brazos al dormitorio y la tumbó en la cama. Se empezaron a desnudar sin hablar... no les hacia falta.. sabían lo que querían.

Ya no se levantaron de la cama hasta el día siguiente...Se dieron una vuelta por el bosque respirando aire limpio y sintiéndose libres por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Hablaron de muchas cosas, por supuesto de su futuro y de todo aquello que les había pasado en los últimos meses. Pero sobre todo disfrutaron de la soledad.

Volvieron a la cabaña e hicieron la comida juntos. Ninguno de lo dos se caracterizaba por saber cocinar, pero consiguieron hacer algo comestible después de varios intentos.

Después de comer, Cat se puso a fregar.. pero no pudo terminar.. en un determinado momento, Vincent tiró al suelo todo lo que había en al isla de la cocina y se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella..

Cat, al mirarlo, solo podía pensar en que la expresión del rostro de Vincent era como si hubiera salido de caza y ella fuera la presa.

Vin llegó hasta ella la levantó, la sentó en la isla y se colocó entre sus piernas.. Se fueron besando sin importarles nada.. Se fueron quitando la ropa todo lo deprisa que pudieron, cuando acabaron Vincent le abrió a otra vez las piernas y sin esperar mas la penetró. La levantó mientras ella apoyaba las manos en la fría superficie de la isla acercándose y alejándose de él..

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del placer que él le daba. Vincent aprovechó ese momento para besarle el cuello, moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella... Cuando no pudo mas Cat, se incorporó, se agarró fuertemente a su cuello y buscó su boca, aumentado ambos el ritmo.

Vincent sintió su orgasmo justo un momento antes que Cat... Siguieron moviéndose hasta que el cansancio pudo con ambos. Se dejaron caer en la mesa..

Vincent apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Cat.. Oía su corazón latiendo a 1000 por hora...No podía vivir sin ese sonido en su vida..Bajo la cabeza, besó sus pechos, besó su ombligo y volvió a subir hacia sus labios. Cat lo recibió encantada...

Así pasaron los tres días siguientes. Hubo mucho amor, muchísima pasión y se permitieron ser felices.

Y ahora, estaban pasando su ultima noche.

Habían cenado a la luz de la chimenea. Una cosa llevo a otra y acabaron desnudos en la alfombra...y la cena a medio comer.

Cat acariciaba la espalda de Vincent, mientras lo besaba, recorriendola con la punta de sus dedos. Disfrutaba sintiendo su peso repartido por todo el cuerpo, pero en un momento determinado decidió que quería cambiar.

Empujó a Vincent para que se saliera de encima de ella y lo tumbó de espaldas. Se sentó encima de él. Apoyó las manos en su musculoso pecho y empezó a moverse. Fue haciéndolo muy lentamente, mientras veía la expresión de su rostro. Vincent colocó las manos en sus caderas y la ayudo a moverse.

Cuando ya estaban más que excitados, metió la mano entre ellos, acariciando lo que toda mujer quiere que le acaricien. La combinación de las dos sensaciones fue demasiado para Cat.. Aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras Vincent hacia lo mismo con sus caricias... Cat sintió el orgasmo sin poder hacer nada para alargar la experiencia, por mucho que quisiera.

Cuando Vincent vio que había parado de moverse, la agarró fuerte por la cintura y la tumbó de espaldas. Ella ya no podía seguir, estaba saciada, pero él sí, él todavía tenia cuerda.. se movió dentro de ella, mientras le agarraba las manos por encima de su cabeza...Metió la cabeza entre sus pechos y empezó a saborear su piel... Cat solo podía gemir mordiéndose los labios... Notó como los movimientos de Vin cada vez eran mas rápidos.. De repente paró... la miró a los ojos y dio un ultimo empujón... su expresión cambio.. se agachó y mordió uno de lo pezones de Cat.. ella arqueó la espalda extasiada por la mezcla de placer y de dolor y él ya no pudo a aguantar mas..

Vincent se dejó caer agotado. Cat intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Estuvieron un rato cogidos de la mano mirando el techo. No podían decir nada.. Eran demasiadas cosas las que sentían.

Vincent apoyó su codo en la alfombra y se incorporó de medio lado para mirarla.

-Tendremos que bajar el ritmo o vamos a acabar el uno con el otro...- le dijo.

-Si, deberíamos hacerlo...- ella sonrió y lo miró a su vez.- .. todo esto no puede ser sano.

Vincent se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Bueno, digamos que estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido.. a

Además no se cuanto tardaremos en tener una chimenea cerca...

Ella le acarició el rostro. A la luz del fuego estaba especialmente divino, su piel tenia un todo dorado que le hacia desear tocarlo.

-Si, eso es verdad.. pero no podemos olvidar...-se mordió lo labios..- los otros momentos...la bañera.. la mesa de la cocina.. el sofá..

-¡O si el sofá!.- la miro con una expresión divertida.- ¡ah! Nos olvidamos del porche...

Cat agachó la cabeza para evitar que viera como se sonrojaba.

-¡Eh! ahora te vas a poner tímida...- le recriminó en broma.- ..me hiciste aullar...

Cat río.

-... a la luna.-

-Si, a la luna...- la beso deslizando su lengua entre sus labios.

Ella lo apartó apoyando la mano en su pecho y acariciándolo.

-Sé que esto es maravilloso, pero.. mañana se acaba.. volvemos a la realidad...-en sus ojos había tristeza pero también esperanza.- tenemos que empezar a pensar que va a ser de nosotros.

Vincent se volvió a tumbar en la alfombra. Cat apoyó la cabeza en su pecho sin de dejar de acariciarlo.

-Lo primero...¿quieres comprar esa casa?.- le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

-Si, lo quiero intentar.. espero que Jt haya averiguado algo...

-¿Crees que bastará con 150.000 dolares?

-Es todo lo que tengo... Es lo que me dejo mi padre cuando murió, más lo poco que yo pude ahorrar..

Lo miró.

-Se que no estas muy convencido..

El negó con la cabeza.

-Catherine.. no es que no este convencido, es que.. es una casa que necesita reformas en profundidad.. 3 meses mínimo para poder entrar a vivir...

-Si, lo se.. pero no me importa...podemos ir haciéndolo poco a poco.

Vin puso cara de asombro.

-¿¡Como que podemos!? Te recuerdo que yo "era" médico.. no tengo no idea de carpintería..

Ella río abiertamente..

-Ya.. pero puedes aprender... ahora con Internet y youtube, es coser y cantar.

-¿Youtube?.- no pudo evitar reírse él también...- no se para que digo nada, vas a hacer lo que te de la gana..- suspiró resignado.- Puedes contar con el poco dinero del que dispongo.. No en vano también va a ser mi casa..- empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

Ella lo besó.

-Gracias, exacto va a ser nuestra casa...- su expresión cambio de repente. aparte de eso... también tengo que hablar con Heather.. llamar a Dana...leer los diarios de Rebecca y volver a trabajar porque me van a acabar echando...

Vincent la tumbó otra vez en la alfombra y le puso un dedo en la boca.

-No pienses en eso ahora.. piensa solo en nosotros...

Ella lo miró. El fuego se reflejaba en sus maravillosos ojos verdes.. era verdad.. era su ultima noche no podían desperdiciarla con "el futuro".. lo que importaba era el presente..

Le acarició los labios lentamente.

-Vincent, te amo mas allá de cualquier limite que cualquier persona haya imaginado*, tenlo siempre presente..- le dijo con las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos.

El cogió su mano y besó sus dedos.

-Cat, te amo mas allá de cualquier limite que cualquier persona haya imaginado*.- repitió él.- ... y te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo.

Los dos sonrieron a la vez, antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso.

* Frases de Sonia Sanchez..Gracias Sonia...

* * *

En un domicilio de la alta sociedad de Washington sonó un teléfono a las 3:00 am. El titular de la linea se levantó a cogerlo francamente molesto.

-¿Quién demonios es?

-Soy yo.. tenemos problemas..

-Explícate..

-Una detective de la 125 ha pedido todos los expedientes de personas desaparecidas cerca del primer laboratorio... 80 años de expedientes...

En el otro lado de la linea se hizo el silencio.

-¿La detective Chandler?

-No.. ella esta ocupada con su "marido".. Ha sido su compañera.- le aclaró.

Otra vez silencio.

-Bien... ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...y no pienso repetírtelo...Esto se nos esta escapando de las manos..

-De acuerdo.. Así lo haré..

Ambos colgaron a la vez.

* * *

Nicholas estaba sentado en el mercedes, vigilando con unos prismáticas cierta cabaña en el bosque.. No era un trabajo divertido teniendo en cuanta que los ocupantes prácticamente no habían salido de allí en cuatro días... y una vez que habían salido, decidió que era mejor guardar los prismáticos de visión nocturna...necesitaban intimidad.

El amor.. ¡qué bonito era! y¡qué problemas daba!.

Sacó un sándwich y una cerveza de la nevera portátil, que llevaba siempre en el asiento de atrás. Estiro un poco los brazos y se preparó para comer.

Bob le había encargado que vigilara a su hija. No querían sorpresas después de lo que había pasado con lo hermanos Franco.

La chica le caía bien. Era la primera mujer que entraba en el circulo en mucho tiempo, aunque ella no lo supiera.

La última había sido Mary. Aún le dolía recordarla y habían pasado casi 7 años desde que esa bala le atravesó el corazón. Su amiga, su amante, su mujer y la madre de su hijo. Hacia tiempo que sabía que no encontraría otra como ella y eso hacia que le doliera todavía mas pensar en ella.

Por lo menos le quedaba Kevin...pero nunca sabría por cuanto tiempo. Su hijo tenía uno de los peores trabajos. Llevaba infiltrado en la organización mas de 4 años, los cuales Nicholas los había pasado, pensando si lo volvería a ver...

De repente el teléfono empezó a sonar. Descolgó.

-¿Si?, ¿Dígame?..

-Señor MacNicol, perdone que le moleste.. Le llamamos del bufete de abogados Andrews &amp; Andrews.. Llevamos la gestión de la casa del 175 de Riverside Drive...

-Si, se quienes son.. ¿Que quieren?..- se lo estaba imaginando.

-Hemos recibido una oferta para comprar la casa..

-¿Quién la ha hecho?.- lo dio un trago a la cerveza y siguió mirando por los prismáticos.

-Espere que busco el nombre...- oyó ruido de papeles a través del teléfono..- Catherine Chandler... llamaron en su nombre y hacían una oferta de 150.000 dolares.. ¿No se si estaría dispuesto a venderla por ese precio?...

Nicholas puso cara de resignación.

-Hablaré con mi familia y les comunicaremos nuestra decisión..

-De acuerdo.. llamemos cuando la tomen.. ¡Qué tenga una buen día!

-Lo mismo.- colgó el teléfono.

La decisión había sido tomada hacia mucho tiempo, cuando Mark colocó meticulosamente la llave en el libro. Tenían la esperanza de que Catherine sintiera curiosidad.. y así había sido, tal vez un poco pronto, pero lo que quedaba, era que había empezado a moverse en la dirección que ellos querían. Esa casa llevaba esperando a la heredera de Rebecca más de 150 años.

Lo de menos, era el dinero. En el fondo era su herencia, pero todavía no estaba preparada para saber eso, cuando lo estuviera, se lo devolverían.

Después de terminar de comer su sándwich, cogió su teléfono. Tenía que llamar a Bob y darle la noticia.

* * *

Se despertaron tumbados en la alfombra. Se levantaron riéndose sin parar y muertos de frío , el fuego hacia horas que se había apagado. Todavía era de noche, se metieron en la cama, se taparon con las mantas, se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos otra vez, automáticamente.

Cuando el sol del amanecer empezó a entrar por la ventana del dormitorio Vincent se despertó. Abrazaba con fuerza a Cat. Miro como dormía plácidamente, le retiro un mechón de pelo de su cara y siguió observándola. No podía creer que esa maravillosa mujer fuera suya..en cuerpo y alma. La beso dulcemente en los labios. Estaba besando a "su" mujer..todavía no podía creérselo, "su" mujer.

-¡Despierta dormilona! Tenemos que irnos...nos echan en breves...Voy a preparar el desayuno.- le dio un rápido beso y se levantó de la cama.

Cat abrió los ojos, estirándose y respirando profundamente. Lo vio como se alejaba de la cama completamente desnudo.

Sonrió pensando en lo mucho que lo quería y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era la felicidad. Hubiera querido que el tiempo se detuviera y no salir jamás de allí.

De repente, un ruido de algo rompiéndose la despertó del ensueño. Se levanto de la cama y fue hacía el salón. Vio a Vincent recogiendo los trozos de lo que parecían dos tazas y dos platos.

-¡No salgas! Puedes cortarte..

-¿Y tú?

Vincent la miro y asintió.

-Yo ya me he cortado.. .- le enseñó el pie derecho y vio una herida de la salia bastante sangre.

-¡Oh! Voy a ver si encuentro algo con lo que curarte... ¡me voy a ir vistiendo, no te muevas de ahí..!

Cat corrió al baño a buscar un botiquín.

-No me moveré..no te preocupes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?...- le preguntó mientras se vestía..

-No lo se.. de repente la mano me ha empezado a temblar..

Cat oyó como recogió los trozo rotos.

-¡Deja eso, no te vayas a cortar mas..! .- en un momento se había vestido, calzado y llevaba el botiquín en la mano.

Vincent seguía recogiendo. Se incorporó cuando la vio venir.

-No es nada Cat, es un pequeño corte..

-¿Qué me estabas diciendo de la mano?

Lo obligo a sentarse en el sofá.

-Deja que lo cure.. -.- fue sacando algodones, alcohol y algunas tiritas. Miró el corte.. no era demasiado profundo pero si largo.

Vincent siguió contándole lo que le había pasado.

-Había cogido los dos juegos de tazas con esta mano.- levantó la izquierda...- de repente no podía controlarla.. empezó a temblarme.. .- miró a Cat mientras hablada. Ella estaba muy seria escuchándolo y curandolo a la vez.- .. nada duro 20 segundos.. justo para que se me cayera todo..

Se encogió de hombros.

.- No lo entiendo.. debe de ser el exceso de ejercicio..- sonrió intentando quitarle importancia.-

Cat rió abiertamente y asintió.

-Te lo dije.. no puede ser bueno..

El se agachó y la besó.

-No.. no puede ser bueno... puede ser mejor..

Cat se apartó.

-Ya lo tienes.. un poco de alcohol y una tirita.. apañado...-levantóla cabeza y lo recorrió de arriba a abajo..- y ahora hazme el favor de ir a vestirte..no puedo verte así..

Vincent se levanto riéndose y fue hacia el dormitorio cojeando levemente.

-De acuerdo.. desayunaremos por el camino.

Cat se había levantado y miraba por la ventana al bosque.. Se dio cuenta de que el cielo se estaba poniendo muy oscuro.. Se avecinaba una tormenta..Lo contempló cada vez mas seria...No sabia porque, pero era como si fuera directamente hacia ellos. La voz de Vincent la despertó.

-¡Catherine! ¡¿me oyes?!

Ella se dio la vuelta reaccionando.

-No.. ¿qué me decías?

Vincent estaba abrochándose unos vaqueros..

-Que en cuando acabe de vestirme recogemos y nos vamos.. desayunaremos de camino a Nueva York.. ¿qué te parece?

Ella sonrió.

-Si.. claro.. me parece perfecto.

El la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?.. solo ha sido cansancio..

Cat respiró hondo y fue hacia él.

-Claro que sí.- le dijo otra vez fingiendo estar bien .-..y ahora hazme el favor de ponerte algo antes de que empiece a pegarle bocados a ese pecho tuyo...- le cogió de la mano.

Se metieron los dos en el dormitorio y se liaron a hacer las maletas.

* * *

Una señal de alerta se encendió en el ordenador de Tess. Una de las referencias de búsqueda de la base de la policía había tenido éxito.

Se quedó mirándola durante un rato. Le daba miedo abrir la notificación no sabia con la se iba a encontrar. Inconscientemente pensó en Jt y lo hizo.

" Varón de 46 años desaparecidos en el final de la 13th oeste y 10th en el antiguo barrio de la carne. En las inmediaciones de la antigua harinera de Walton. ..."

Cuando leyó la palabra harinera.. todos sus temores no solo se hicieron realidad si no que se multiplicaron.. Otra harinera... otro desaparecido..

Automáticamente empezó a buscar referencias de desparecidos en ese lugar. Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y espero a que el ordenador hiciera el trabajo. Tres minutos después una nueva notificación apareció en la pantalla:

"Intervalo :1971/2014; coincidencias: 215" y a continuación un listado con todos los casos.. todos ellos sin resolver...

Se llevo la mano a la boca como si quisiera sofocar un grito. Un grito que le nacía en las entrañas.. ¿Donde demonios se habían metido?..Todo esto era demasiado para ellos..

Se repente, una potente voz de hombre se oyó a sus espaldas:

-¿Perdone es usted la detective Vargas?..

Tess sorprendida por la interrupción, apagó la pantalla del ordenador antes de volverse a ver, quien la estaba molestando. Los reconoció enseguida, una vez que has visto esos ojos no los olvidas con facilidad.

-Si soy yo.. - contestó.

-Lamento molestarla...- se disculpó. No pegaba mucho en el disculparse, pensó ella.-Es usted la compañera de la detective Chandler, ¿verdad?.- le preguntó.

Tess se levantó de la silla. Y le tendió la mano.

-Si, soy Tess Vargas..

Mark la miró fijamente.

-Soy el agente Newman del FbI .-se presentó, mientras se la estrechaba..- nos conocimos el día que arrestaron al Sr. Forbes..

-Si.. Le recuerdo...¿qué quiere?

Mark pensó que desde luego Tess no se andaba por las ramas.

-Estoy buscando a su compañera..No he podido localizarla ni por teléfono ni en su casa.

Tess cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y se apoyó en su mesa,

-Catherine esta, en este momento de viaje.. Se acaba de casar y está de luna de miel.

Mark fingió sorpresa.

-¡Oh! Ya veo que no pierden el tiempo.. .- sonrió.- y ¿sabe cuando van a volver?

-Pues en teoría hoy mismo. Mañana tiene que incorporarse al trabajo.

Mark asintió.

-De acuerdo.. Les dije a los dos que estuvieran localizables.. Podian tener que venir por diversas razones.

Tess los defendió.

-Necesitaban estan solos y tranquilos por una vez..

Mark se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno ,no ha sido tan grave.. Digale a la detective Chandler que mañana es la vista preliminar del caso de Patrick Franco, me dijo que quería declarar en su defensa.

-Si.. quería hacerlo..no en vano le salvo la vida...

-Asi es...-Mark la miro fijamente.- otra cosa, ¿sabe ya que su padre se ha escapado del hospital donde estaba ingresado?

Tess agachó la cabeza incapaz de aguantar la mirada de ese hombre...,pero enseguida la volvió a levantar..No podía permitirse tener el mas mínimo error

-No lo se no he hablado con ella desde que se fue, pero, ya sabrá, que entre ellos no hay una buena relación..

Mark siguió mirándola y una sonrisa ironía se dibujó en su rostro

-Bueno, para no tener relación lo ha ido a ver últimamente. Es mas, por lo que sé, fue justo a verlo poco antes de que se escapara.

Tess se encogió de hombros intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Iría para ver como estaba...no lo se.. No tengo ni idea de lo que piensa la detective y menos, en temas tan personales..

Mark respiró profundamente y echó un ojo disimulado a la mesa de Tess.

-Bueno, no la molesto mas.. Ya veo que tiene mucho trabajo...-le dijo, mientras le señalaba los expedientes amontonados por años.

-Si... Es verdad tengo mucho trabajo.- le tendió la mano. El se la estrechó

-Hasta la próxima detective..

-Hasta la próxima...

Se despidieron. Tess lo vio alejarse y cuando ya había salido de la sala, volvió a encender la pantalla. Se sentó en la silla y fue revisando caso por caso los desaparecidos en Village..

Nada mas dejar a Tess, Mark cogió teléfono. Marcó un número que no tenía en los contactos y espero a que lo cogieran. La voz de su padre contestó al otro lado:

-Dime Mark, ¿qué ocurre?.

-Estoy en la comisaria he pasado un momento a ver si Cat había vuelto ya...- le contó.

Bob le puso al día de lo que había pasado.

-Nicholas me acaba de decir que han salido de la cabaña esta mañana.. Se ha acabado la luna de miel..de una vez...- el tono de Bob era de franco desagrado.- .. sé que así son las cosas, pero me va a costar acostumbrarme. Sra de Vincent Keller.. increíble..

Mark no pudo evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro. Fue hacia la puerta de la comisaria.

-No te olvides que si Vincent se descontrolara estamos vigilando para que no le pase nada a Cat. No en vano es mi mediohermana...- cambio de tema-.- ..Le he dicho a su compañera, que le diga, que la vista de Patrick es mañana y tiene que venir.. Supongo que le dará el recado, de todos modos en cuanto encienda el móvil va a ver mis mensajes.

-Te llamará seguro.. No creo que quiera que el Sr. Franco se pudra en la cárcel con el favor tan grande que le ha hecho..Ah! Ha hecho una oferta por la casa.. 150.000 dolares.¿qué te parece?

-Bueno no esta mal..vale mucho mas, pero teniendo en cuanta que es suya..lo veo caro.. Luego le devolverlas todo el dinero, ¿no?

-Claro que lo haremos, pero todo su debido tiempo...Mañana ha quedado Nicholas con los abogados para que firmemos todo, lo antes posible,

Salió a la calle y se dirigió a su coche, esquivado policías que llegaban en ese momento.

-Ok, papa, en todo esto mandas tú..Pero te llamo también para otra cosa.. Cuando he llegado la detective Vargas estaba investigando algo. No me ha dado mucho tiempo a mirar con detenimiento lo que era.. Pero esta relacionado sin lugar a dudas con desapariciones sin resolver en el antiguo Meatpacking, en Greenwich Village.

Al otro lado de la linea se hizo el silencio.

-Intenta averiguar que han descubierto... Y Mark, si es algo reciente, seguro que va a investigar, no creo ni que espere a Cat. Siguela, pero que no te vea..

Mark asintió.

-De acuerdo, luego nos vemos.

* * *

Vincent y Cat llegaron a la hora de comer a Nueva York. Pasaron por la casa que Reynodls le regaló a Vin, cogieron la ropa y demás cosas que quería guardar. Vincent decidió que otro día vendría con Jt y se llevarían los aparatos de gimnasia, quería conservarlos y en el coche de Cat no cabían.

habían decidido ponerla a la venta, Vincent no quería saber nada de ella y Cat menos todavía, sobre todo cuando vio la cristalera de la terraza destrozada..

-¿Dónde estará?

Vin estaba recogiendo algunas cosas de los armarios de la cocina y metiendolas en grandes bolsas de basura. Miró a Cat y se acercó a ella.

-No lo se.. Pero algo me dice que no está muerto y que volveremos a saber de él

Cat suspiró, se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó.

-Tenemos tanto en nuestra contra.. .- lo miró anhelante.- ¿pero juntos podremos verdad?..

El la besó en la frente.

-Podremos.. Ya lo veras.. Y ahora, salgamos de aquí.

Cogieron entre los dos las cosas de Vincent y salieron de allí sin mirar a atrás..

Llegaron a "su" casa y dejaron todo en el salón. En cuanto encendieron los móviles aquello se convirtió en un concierto de pitidos. Cat se sentó en el sofá a poner orden en sus mensajes y Vincent fue hacia el dormitorio para ir colocando sus cosas.

El armario de Cat era lo suficientemente espacioso para que todo lo suyo cogiera.

Cat apareció justo, cuando se preguntaba donde colocar sus camisetas y su ropa interior. Fue hacia su cómoda y vacío en un momento, encima de la cama, los dos cajones de arriba..

-Los dos son tuyos.. Dispon de ellos como mas te convenga..

Vincent empezó a meter sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de su chica.

-¿Qué?.-le preguntó.

Ella sonrió.

-No sabía que me haría tanta ilusión verte hacer eso.. .- cogió aire y cambio de tema.- Pero tengo que atender todo esto.- le dijo, mientras miraba su movil con resignación. Le dio un beso rápido y volvió al salón..

-Tengo llamadas de Tess, de Dana, Jt y oh!dios mio, del agente Newman.. ¿Qué querrá?.- le fue contando mientras iba por el pasillo.

Cuando la oyó trastear por el salón, Vincent se acercó a su maleta y buscó su neceser. Lo abrió y sacó la gema. Tenia que pensar en cambiar la cadena para poder ponérselo.

Lo que le había pasado en la mano no era nuevo, llevaba ya varios días notandolo. No sabia si estaría relacionado con su genética o sería por el disparo de Gabe..La volvió a meter en el neceser y lo guardó en uno de sus cajones.

De todos modos en cuanto acabará de instalarse iba a ir a ver al doctor Markus. Tenia que hablar con el y, se miró la mano izquierda perfectamente calmada en ese momento, cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor.

* * *

Heather salia como un vendaval de Starbucks con su capuccino doble de chocolate, cuando chocó de repente, con algo o con alguien.

La mitad el café fue a parar a su vestido y la otra mitad al impecable traje del hombre con quien había chocado, el vaso cayó al suelo.

Empezó a disculparse.

-Lo siento tanto.. Perdone.. No se por donde voy.- sacó un pañuelo del su bolso y he intentó limpiar el traje negro. De repente la voz del agredido le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Heather.. Déjalo no tiene importancia.

Ella lo miró sin creer que lo estuviera viendo de verdad.

.¡Gabe!..Oh. Dios mio! No veas la de veces que me he acordado de ti en estos últimos días. .-no pudo evitar abrazarlo, manchándose mas..- de verdad estaba tan preocupada por ti..

Se separó un poco y lo miro detenidamente. Daba la impresión de que estaba bien pero se veían pequeños cortes en las mejillas y en el cuello. Además Heather se fijo que llevaba una mano vendada.

-¿Qué te hizo el muy...?

-Animal...- Gabe acabo la frase.- nada de lo debas preocuparte.

-Gabe lo vi.., vi lo que es.. Luego me desmaye y no supe nada mas..-el tono de su voz era de profundo terror.

-Ya, es algo espantoso, lo se... Ya hablaremos de ello... mientras te invito a comer.. Pero ahora.. ..- le rodeo la cintura dedicandole la mejor de sus sonrisas.-... vamos a irnos a comprar ropa.. Pago yo. No podemos presentarnos asi en ningun sitio.. ¿tienes tiempo?.- le preguntó ansioso por conocer la respuesta.

Heather miro a esos ojos oscuros y noto que se perdia en ellos. Se sentia bien con él. Además no sabia porque pero lo veía diferente, mas seguro de si mismo, mas calmado.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo...- le susurró al oido,

Los dos sonrieron y, abrazados se internaron en las abarrotadas calles de Manhathan.

* * *

Cuando Vincent salió al salón encontró a Cat andando arriba y abajo sin parar. Estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono. Nada mas ver a Vincent le vocalizó que era Dana. Vin asintió y se llevó una de las bolsas negras que habian traido de su antigua casa al baño.

Cat paró de moverse y apoyó el brazo libre en la cadera, escuchando atentamente a Dana al otro lado de línea.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que no se suicido?.- le preguntó a la agente del FBI

-Estoy casi convencida..-le contestó- Sé, que es complicado de creer que no me crea al forense oficial del caso, pero así es.. No me lo creo.

Cat respiró profundamente.

-¿Crees que ha sido la gente para la que ha estado trabajando todo este tiempo?

-Si... Acuerdate de lo que nos conto. Dijo que lo que habia alli abajo era el horror...

-Si me advirtio de que no me acercara a esos tuneles.- recordaba la cara de desesperación de Sam cuando hablaron de ello.

\- Y lo vas a hacer ¿verdad?.- le pregunto Dana visiblemente interesada.

Cat tardó en contestar.

-No... Por lo menos por ahora...- se mordió el labio, tenia que cambiar de tema, no quería mentirle- ¿y que vas a hacer ahora con Sam?..¿como vas a probar que lo mataron?

-Me lo voy a llevar a Washington.. He movido todos lo hilos que he podido y he conseguido que me dejen por ahora llevar una investigacion.. Les he dicho que hay una duda razonable para buscar otro forense..

-¿Cuál?.- le preguntó Cat intrigada.

Ella rio al otro lado.

-Que lo digo yo...

Cat tampoco pudo evitar sonreir.

-Ya veo que tienes influencias..

-Si unas pocas.. Digamos que mi familia esta muy relacionada con el FBI desde hace mucho años..Me deben muchos favores..

-Pues me alegro.. ¿nos mantendras informados?

-No te quepa duda..esto también te incumbe a tí...¡Ah! Otra cosa.. Cat notó que cogía aire antes de seguir hablando.- me he enterado de que tu padre se ha fugado del hospital...-paró de hablar durante unos segundos.- Cat.. El y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo y sé, que no tienes que preocuparte por el, tiene recursos.

Espero un momento para ver si Cat decía algo, pero como no lo hizo, continuo.

fue mi compañero, mi amigo, mi...

-Mi... ¿qué mas Dana?

-...fue durante muy poco tiempo.. Lo dejamos antes de que la cosa se nos fuera de las manos.¿Por qué te crees que me he dedicado a todo esto?.. Porque Bob fue el que me hablo de la gema. La razón de que rompieramos como pareja en el trabajo y en la vida, fue su reticencia a decirme la verdad sobre todo este asunto...jamás me dijo que era lo verdaderamente estábamos buscando...y sus planes no me incluían a mí

Cat se sentó en el sofá no estaba preparada para esto.

-Dana, espera un momento estoy intentando asimilarlo.

-Cat.. Sé, que tenía que habertelo dicho antes.. Pero estabas muy enojada con tu padre por lo que había hecho..De lo que no sabia nada,créeme, era de que todo esto tenia que ver con las características especiales de Vincent.

Cat se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos.

Dana siguió hablando.

-Una cosa tengo clara con tu padre...Siempre ha sido bastante retorcido en sus métodos, pero se que te quiere y haría lo que hiciera falta por verte feliz..Cat, tienes muchas cosas que averiguar del pasado de tu familia..Yo solo se migajas, lo que él me dio para tenerme entretenida. Hazme caso es muy importante para tí y, para resolver todo esto que estamos viviendo.

Cat pareció pensarlo un momento al otro lado de la linea. Al final contestó.

-Lo haré...No tengo nada que perder...

-Me alegro.. Lo siento Cat, tengo que colgar, mi avión sale enseguida. Tengo que llegar Washington antes de que llegue el cadáver de Sam..

Cat asintió.

-No te preocupes.. Cuidate mucho.. Y no te olvides de llamarme en cuanto sepas algo mas, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Cat.. lo mismo te digo..Adios.

-Adios Dana.

Colgó y dejó el móvil en el sofá, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos.

Vincent salió del baño en ese momento. Se quedo detrás del sofá. Empezó a masajear los hombros de Cat.

-LLevamos dos horas aquí y ya estás tensa.- le indicó mientras movía sus dedos a lo largo del trapecio de su chica.

-¿Has oido la conversación?

-Si.. Tu mundo está lleno de sorpresas..-le dijo sonriendo..

Ella se levantó como un resorte.

-Perdona, pero no le veo la gracia...- lo miró muy seria.- a veces me da la sensación de que todo el mundo me miente o simplemente me cuentan la mitad de lo que saben. La mayoría de la veces la excusa es que es, para protegerme pero..no, es para protegerse ellos de mí.. De mi reacción cuando me cuentan estas cosas..¡Estoy harta!

Se volvió a sentar.

-Cat.. Lo de Dana es normal.. Tú no te llevas nada bien con tu padre.. Cuando te conoció acababas de meterlo en la cárcel...Yo pienso que hizo lo correcto.

Ella lo miró malhumorada.

-Vincent prometeme que nunca vas mentirme.. La verdad, por mucho que duela..

El se dio cuenta enseguida de que lo decía enserio. Levantó la mano derecha como si jurara.

-Te doy mi palabra..

Cat lo observó un rato.

-De acuerdo.. Te creo..

Vincent respiró profundamente y cambio de tema:

-He llamado a Jt.. Creo que estaría bien invitarlos a comer a él y a Tess. Han hecho de todo para ayudarnos.

Cat asintió.

-Tienes mucha razón...¿y qué ha dicho?

-Que vienen, pero que ellos eligen el restaurante.. Bueno mas bien, Jt elige el restaurante. Se ha encaprichado de un griego... Dice que tenemos que probar la musaka...-le fue contando la conversación que había mantenido con su amigo.- ¿De acuerdo Sra. Keller?...¿Vamos a arreglarnos?

-Si...

Vincent le ofreció su mano y ella la aceptó. Juntos fueron hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

Jt llamó a Tess nada mas colgar con Vincent. Le cogió el teléfono enseguida.

-Dime...

Tess siempre tan directa.

-El chico grande y su flamante esposa..acaban de volver de su luna de miel.

Tess se alegró, empezaba a echar mucho de menos a su amiga.

-Jt,, creo que no podemos decirles nada de lo que hemos estado investigando..quiero estas segura de que tenemos todos los datos..

Directa en todos los sentidos..

-Yo también me alegro de oírte...-le dijo él suspirando...-¿y qué propones?

-Dejarlo como esta...Hablaremos del tiempo, de Sam, de su padre, de lo que quieras pero no menciones las desapariciones.

Jt no estaba muy conforme con el arreglo.

-Al final, se enteraran y no creo que les sepa muy bien.

-Ya.. Pero por ahora.. no..¿ De acuerdo?.- se calló, para volver otra vez.- Jt...creo que tengo otro sitio donde ubicar un número determinado de desapariciones..

Se quedó paralizado.

-¿Estás segura? .. ¿Dónde?.

-Luego te doy mas detalles. Pero puede a ver algo parecido a lo de Sam ahí..

La linea se quedó en silencio.

-¿Donde habías quedado?.- le pregunto Tess viendo que él no hablaba.

-En el Carpanta.. Resturante griego..Me lo han recomendado..- le dijo Jt reaccionando.

-Dame la dirección acudiré allí.. Quiero terminar de hacer una cuantas cosas mas.¿te parece bien?

-Claro de que si.. Hemos quedado a la 1:00 pm..

-De acuerdo.. Estaré alí a esa hora..

Después de despedirse colgaron.

* * *

Tess acudió a la cita con la mejor de sus sonrisas. No quería estropearles los primeros dias de matrimonio de sus amigos. Hablaron de lo bien que lo habian pasado en la cabaña, sin entrar en detalles,y de los planes de futuro que tenían..En ellos estaba la casa de Cat.

Jt le explicó que los abogados habian hablado con los dueños y que la casa era suya, solo tenía que firmar y pagar. Le había concertado una cita con el banco para hablar de una pequeña hipoteca que le permtiría hacer frente a los gastos que supondrían las reformas que había que emprender. Luego con eso firmado, iría a a los abogados, los cuales, tienen una autorización para firmar cualquier cosa en nombre de los dueños. Ellos no querían estar presentes.

Cat estaba exultante. La casa de Rebecca iba a ser suya y de Vincent..sin poder evitarlo se acerco a él y lo besó.

-Ya tenemos casa.- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios..Se volvió para mirar a sus amigos.- no os podeís imaginar la ilusión que me hace..

-Se te nota mucho, Cat.- le dijo su amiga mirándola.. Era una delicia verla tan feliz, como le iba a contar lo que había descubierto...no podía ahora no..

Cat siguió hablando.

-Esta muy abandonada.. Pero sé que merecerá la pena el esfuerzo de arreglarla.

Jt asintió.

-Me pase hace un par de días por ahí, con la llave que me dejaste, y me causo una impresión muy buena, eso sí teneís trabajo de sobra hasta navidades.. Solo en limpiar el polvo y en matar toda una variedad de bichos.

Vincent los miró mientras se acercaba una copa de vino a la boca.

-Aceptamos ayudas..de todo tipo...Os quiero ver allí a los dos...- les señalo.

Todos se echaron a reir.

-Brindemos por el futuro...- pidio Vincent. Los miró y vio en sus expresiones que ninguno tenia muy claro que el futuro fuese a ser bueno..- si ya se que nuestro futuro seguro que no es fácil, pero da igual, hagamoslo..

Y lo hicieron..

Disfrutaron de la comida y de la compañía. .Jt tuvo un par de momentos complicados cuando casi les cuenta en lo que estaba trabajando Tess, pero ella se encargó de darle sendas patadas en el tobillo en medio del mayor de los disimulos.

Se despidieron después pasar un rato fantástico. Cat queria ir a casa tenía que deshacer maletas y mentalizarse de que mañana tenia que ir al trabajo, y Vincent quería ir a ver al Doctor Markus, sentía que se lo debía.

Se despidieron en la puerta del restaurate. Cat quedó con Jt para ir al banco. Iba a ser un día completo, tenía que ir también a la vista de Patrick y presentarse ante su capitan.

Ella y Vincent fueron a por su coche y, Jt y Tess a por el de ella..

Cuando llegaron Jt agarró a Tess del hombro.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado decirles lo de las desapariciones? Tendrás que decírselo mañana..

Tess se giró a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura..

-Dales un día mas. Te había dicho que no quería hacerlo pero... Ademas quiero ir al a la 13th oeste con la10th, para saber si tiene relación con todo esto..

-:Ya.. Pero me fastidia tener que ocultar todo esto delante de ellos, en la comida no me parecía justo...- Jt se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente.-... Y lo que quieres es ver si encuentras otro calabozo y otros túneles...¿verdad?

Tess asintió.

-Quiero ver si hay una conexión antes de decirles, lo que ha estado pasando durante tanto tiempo...Quiero tener las cosas lo suficientemente claras antes de abrir la caja de los truenos...Has visto lo feliz que esta Cat.. ¿como voy a hacerlo eso hoy?.. No puedo...- lo miró rogando para que la entendiera..¿quieres que te deje en casa..? .-le preguntó metiéndose en el coche...

Jt se echó a reir.

-Donde vayas tú..voy yo..

Se sentó a su lado y cerró la puerta. Tess lo miró negando con la cabeza.

-No, no, no...tu no vienes..

El se puso muy serio.

-Tess, no voy a discutir contigo...voy y punto..- le dijó y Tess supo que había nada mas que decir. Metió las llaves en el contacto y arrancó

Llegaron a la dirección de las desapariciones a media tarde, todavía hacia luz suficiente. Tess había apuntado en su agenda detalladamente, las circunstancias que rodeaban las ultima desaparición.

En el 13th oeste con la 10th enfrente del Hudson encontraron otra harinera.. Otra chimenea. El local era un edificio enorme de ladrillo. Calcularon que de finales de lo 50 o principios de los 60. Llevaba años abandonado. Cristales rotos llenaban todos los muros lllenos de pintadas, y un había un asqueroso olor a orín en todas las puertas de entrada. Una de ellas se parecia mucho a la entrada al laboratorio de Riverside Drive.

Dieron una vuelta por el exterior del edifico que abarcaba mas o menos 3 bloques de casas.

La ultima vez que vieron a la desaparecida fue justo en la esquina con la y Jt se encaminaron hacia allí.

Justo enfrente del lugar había una puerta que daba al lateral de la harinera. Tess se acerco hasta ella, solo para ver que esa puerta hacia mucho que no se abria.

En un coche aparcado justo detrás del suyo sonó un teléfono.

-Si ¿Digame?.- contestaron.

-Perdone, Agente Newman?

Mark reconoció enseguida la voz.

-Si soy yo..

-Soy Catherine Chandler, le llamo porque me ha dicho mi compañera que estaba buscándome y además, he visto sus mensajes.

-Si.. ¿Cómo está? Permitame primero que la felicite por su reciente matrimonio. Una boda rápida.

Catherine rio al otro lado. Tenia una risa bonita y muy contagiosa

-Oh! Gracias.. Y si tiene razon fue un arrebato, la vida es breve y hay que vivirla.

Mark intentó que no se notara que estaba riendose.

-En eso le doy la razón..- cambio de tema.-.. pero lo quería decirle es que la vista de Patrick Franco será mañana por la mañana. Dijo que quería testificar a su favor..

-Por supuesto que lo haré, le debo la vida.

"Le debes algo mas". Penso Mark.. Pero por supuesto no lo dijo.

-Muy bien.. Entonces hasta mañana a las 11..

-Hasta entonces...Adios..-Cat colgó.

Después de colgar a su vez, volvio a poner toda la atención en Tess y Jt. Por alguna extraña razón, Tess se estaba alejando, dejando a Jt solo, apoyado en el muro de la harinera mirando hacia arriba. ¿Buscando camaras de vigilancia, tal vez? Sacó su arma no reglamentaria de la guantera del coche. No le gustaba que Jt estuviera solo.. La araña podía decidirse a atacar.

Se estaba colocando la pistola en la espalda cuando notó que Jt se movía hacia la derecha, algo había captado su atención. Empezó a andar y se perdió de su vista no le quedaba mas remedio que salir del coche se queria saber donde hacia ido. Se dio la vuelta esperando ver llegar a Tess pero esta no aparecía.. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?...Como se le había ocurrido dejar solo a Jt ahi; desde luego no sabían con quien estaban tratando...

Se pasó la mano por la cara nervioso.. No podía perder mas tiempo tenia que salir coche y seguirlo.

Abrió la puerta y lo hizo...Se encamino rápidamente a la esquina por la que había desaparecido Jt. Esa zona era una especie de patio que formaban el ala central del edificio y dos naves que anexas se sobresalían hacia la calle. En ese patio no había nadie.. Se maldijo por tardar tanto en reaccionar, lo había perdido. De repente notó que una de las puertas el edificio central estaba abierta. Seguro que Jt había entrado. La araña había salido a cazar y ese puerta abierta había sido el cebo. Esta vez no lo pensó y fue hacia ella.

* * *

Empujó despacio la puerta y entró empuñando la pistola. La oscuridad lo recibió.

Tess dobló esquina un segundo después de que la puerta por la que había entrado Mark se cerrara.

Había ido a un par fábricas que estaban un poco mas al sur, era lo único habitado cerca, a preguntar se habían notado algo raro en la harinera. No le había dicho nada interesante.. Llevaba cerrada mucho tiempo nada mas.

Jt se había quedado observando las cámaras de trafico y de seguridad de la zona. Como al llegar no lo vio, fue hacia el coche pensando que se habría ido allí.. Pero no, no estaba.. Miró alrededor y no vio nada.. Nada ni a ese momento se dio cuenta de lo solitario que era eso. Los muelles del puerto quedaban al sur y en frente solo habia naves deshabitadas y solares vacíos. Tuvo un horrible presentimiento... Se giro 360º y no lo vio por ningún sitio...

-¡Jt!.-lo llamo repetidas veces empezaba a desesperarse.. Nunca tenían que haber venido.. Y menos aun tenia que haber venido con Jt..

En un acto desesperado sacó su arma y fue intentado abrir todas las puertas que daban al patio. Una a una comprobó que todas estaban cerradas.. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta por la había entrada Mark, oyó un disparo. Su corazón se aceleró... "No, no, no"...

Sin pensarlo dos veces empujó le puerta que cedió enseguida. Entró despacio. prácticamente no se veía nada.. Una pequeñas ventanas en la parte alta de las paredes iluminaban débilmente determinadas partes.. El resto era oscuridad...Cerró los ojos intentando pensar con claridad.. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa.. Salio fuera y cogió su móvil..

* * *

-De verdad Doc. Necesito que esto sea solo entre usted y yo.. Nadie más puede saberlo.

Markus le miró y asintió.

-No te preocupes..todo lo llevare yo personalmente y las muestras las destruiré en cuanto acabe de utilizarlas..

-Gracias.. Es muy importante que podamos encontrar algo que me ayude.. Tal vez me este quedando sin tiempo.. Y ahora que tengo a Catherine.. .- se llevó las manos a la cara...-

Su mentor le dio un golpe afectuoso en la espalda.

-No va a pasar nada.. Tal vez podamos controlar, eso .- miró la mano izquierda de Vincent.-con algún tipo de medicación, ansioloticos, relajantes musculares,no se, algo se nos ocurrirá... Tú.- le dijo, mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.- lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en tí y en "tu mujer".. Y disfrutar...Vincent disfruta todo lo que puedas..Te llamaré dentro de tres días y te diré lo que he encontrado.

Antes de salir le dio la mano. Vin se la estrechó con fuerza.

-Gracias otra vez...Le diré a mi amigo que se pase mañana con toda la documentación que tiene sobre los experimentos y sobre mi.

El doctor asintió

-Si.. Que venga, necesitaré todo lo que me puedas dar.. ¡Ah! La oferta de empleo sigue en pie, piensatelo...

Vincent sonrio con tristeza. No se consideraba capaz, ahora, de trabajar otra vez.

Se despidieron. Vincent fue pasillo adelante a coger el ascensor cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

Lo cogió y miró quien llamaba. Era Tess.

El ascensor llego en ese momento y entró.

-Dime, Tess

Oyó la respiración agitada de Tess y enseguida supo que algo iba mal, muy mal

. -Vincent necesito que vengas aquí urgentemente..

-¿Dónde estás?

-Vincent creo que Jt...

-¡¿Qué le pasa a Jt?!.- empezó a desesperarse..Salió del ascensor y fue hacia la calle...- dime dónde estás para poder ir..

* * *

Cuando llegó, ella no estaba. Se quedo parado en medio del patio. Pudo ver que la puerta que tenia enfrente estaba abierta. Fue directo hacia ella. Entró, estaba muy oscuro pero eso a el le daba igual. Empezó a rastrear..

Sus sentido pudieron notar la presencia de Jt, la de Tess y la dos hombres que no lograba identificar.. siguió andando siguiendo los rastros de Jt y de Tess. Su amigo había pasado por ahí observando el lugar sin percatarse de que le estaban siguiendo..¡Que demonios estaba haciendo!

Siguió andando..Podia notar una tercera persona moviéndose en las sombras detrás de Jt y de la persona que lo seguía a el...No lograba distinguirlo bien...y luego, notó a tess..Todos se dirigían a un hueco en la pared norte de la nave...Vincent llegó hasta allí..

Habían quitado los ladrillos con un mazo..Ese hueco llevaba mucho tiempo hecho, pero se notaba que era posterior a la construcción de la nave. Cuando entró encontró un trama de escaleras..

Las bajo con cuidado siguiendo el rastro de todos los habían pasado por ahí..Llego a una sala débilmente iluminada, contuvo la respiración, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una docena de calabozos se adivinaban en las paredes cuatro por pared..de diferentes tamaños..la imagen de lo que había pasado se represento claramente en su mente..

Cuando Jt llego a la sala, su perseguidor se precipitó sobre el clavandole un cuchillo en el costado...Vincent vio como abundante sangre salía de la herida . El atacante cogió a un inconsciente Jt y lo estaba arrastrando a una de las celdas cuando un disparo resonó...Vincent giro la cabeza para ver al que había disparado, pero fue imposible las sombras se lo habían tragado..volvió a mirar en dirección a Jt.. Lo vio tumbado en el suelo y vio un rastro de sangre que entraba en una de las celdas..De repente, la voz suplicante de Tess lo despertó..

-¡Vincent!.. ¡Estamos aquí!

El parpadeo despejándose..

Justo donde acaba de "ver" el cuerpo de Jt.. Los vio a los dos. Tess apretaba fuertemente su chaqueta en la herida de Jt...Vincent se agachó y apartó a Tess.

-Deja que lo mire.. .- estaba asustado, su amigo apenas respiraba y estaba mortalmente blanco..-¡Jt! ¡reacciona! ¡Venga!.- le gritó dándole golpes en la cara..

-¿Has llamado a una ambulancia?..

Tess negó con la cabeza.. Estaba llorando.

-Aqui no hay cobertura y no quería dejarlo solo..

Vincent la miró.. quería gritarle, preguntarle que demonios era todo eso y por que Jt habia llegado ahí, una rabia desconocida hasta ahora estaba a punto de hacerle estallar.. Pero no lo hizo.. No dejo que lo dominara.

-Sal fuera..¡Corre!,.. yo me quedaré con él.. ¡Corre!.. No te preocupes va a estar bien...

Tess miró a Jt un segundo y salió corriendo todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitían fuera de la sala.

Vincent le tomó el pulso a su amigo y miró la herida. Era una cuchillada profunda y larga en el costado izquierdo.. Necesitaba urgentemente un hospital... Pero tenia que llegar ya...

Forzó la transformación y cogió a Jt en brazos como si fuera una pluma.. Con la velocidad que le daba la bestia estuvo fuera al lado de Tess en un latido de corazón. Lo dejó en el suelo.. Mientras volvía a la normalidad, volvió a taponar la herida con todas sus fuerzas.. Tess fue hacia la calle a esperar a la ambulancia.

-¡Tess!-la llamó vin.- diles cuando vengan que lo lleven al St. Benjamin...Voy a llamar a mi médico para que lo esperen..

Mientras con una de sus enormes manos taponaba la herida con la otra cogió el teléfono y llamó al Doctor Marcus.. Cuando descolgó le contó la situación de Jt y le dijo que llegarían enseguida.

Las sirenas se oyeron en cuanto él colgó.

Seguia taponando la herida de Jt cuando los enfermeros llegaron hasta él acompañados por Tess.

Le indicaron que se apartara y empezaron a hacer su trabajo. Comprobaron sus constantes. Tenia la tensión por lo suelos y el pulso lento y débil. Lo entubaron rápidamente.

Mientras los profesionales hacian su trabajo Tess se acerco a Vincent. El la miró. Tenía el rostro desencajado, no podía apartar los ojos de Jt. La obligó a girarse hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Vincent lo siento tanto.. No tenia que haber venido y mucho menos con él...lo siento...

El le cogió el rostro con la manos.

-No te preocupes.. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, la tiene quien le ha hecho eso.. Y te puedo asegurar que pagará por ello, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Tess lo miró y le parecio ver un brillo color ambar en el fondo de sus ojos. No podía hablar.. La angustia se lo impedia. Asintió y se dejó abrazar otra vez.

Cuando terminaron trajeron la camilla de la ambulancia y con mucho cuidado lo colocaron en ella. Jt en ningún momento abrio los ojos, lo que tenía muy asustada a Tess. Se dirigio a uno ellos:

-¿Cómo está? .- le preguntó con el corazón en un puño.

El enfermero muy serio le contestó:

-Está debil.. La herida es profunda y ha perdido bastante sangre.. Pero hasta que no lleguemos al hospital no sabremos el alcance exacto..¿Habian dicho que lo llevaramos al St. Benjamin?

Vincent asintió.

-Si..su médico ya está esperándolos.

-Perfecto..puede acompañarnos uno de ustedes en la ambulancia si lo desean.- y diciendo esto empezó a andar en dirección hacia ella.

Vincent se dirigió a Tess.

-Ve con él.. Dame las llaves de tu coche, yo os seguiré..

Ella le hizo caso y fue hacia la ambulancia. Antes de llegar se dio la vuelta.

-Avisa a Cat..

El asintió.

-Lo haré.. ¡Ve!..

Un rojo atardecer se estaba apoderando de Nueva York, cuando las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron y las luces y sirenas se encendieron.

Vincent se quedó quieto, mirando como se llevaban a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, al hospital. En la mano derecha llevaba las llaves del coche de Tess, mientras que la mano izquierda permanecía fuertemente cerrada intentado controlar el temblor que se estaba apoderando de ella.

* * *

Cat dejó a Vincent en el hospital y ella se fue a casa, tenia unas ganas enormes de echarle un vistazo a los cuadernos de Rebecca. Condujo deprisa, le hubiera gustado sentarse a leerlos nada mas llegar del viaje de novios, pero no había podido con Vincent ahí. No quería que supiera que ese temblor en la mano la tenia muy preocupada, No sabia porque, pero así era.

Aparcó en coche en el garaje y subió deprisa por las escaleras.. No creía que Vincent fuera a tardar demasiado.

Entró en casa, se preparó un té y fue a coger los cuadernos que estaban dentro del cajón de abajo de su comida.

No pudo evitar echar un ojo a los de arriba y sonreír, los cajones de Vincent. Respiró profundamente encantada con las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Abrió el cajón y los cogió. Oyó pitar la tetera y salió de su cuarto en dirección a la cocina.

Se sentó en el sofá, dejó la taza en la mesa y abrió el Libro I..

_"30 de enero de 1825_

_Hoy es mi 24 cumpleaños. _

_Padre me ha regalado estos libros para que según, él empiece a escribir la historia de mi vida, de mis sentimientos, de mis emociones y de las cosas asombrosas que iré descubriendo a lo largo de ella. _

_Cosas asombrosas. Reconozco que he tenido suerte. No puedo pensar en que una vida de mujer casada y con hijos tengo algo se asombroso. _

_Menos mal que tengo una familia que se ha dado cuanta de que no he nacido para ello. Además, ya estoy vieja para encontrar quien quiera casarse conmigo.. 24 años... Mis amigas llevan 4 años casadas y tienen algún hijo que otro. A veces, se que me miran con pena y desde luego, le entiendo, para ellas doy pena porque nadie me quiere.. Pero no se han preguntado si yo quiero que me quiera alguien... No, quiero vivir.. Quiero viajar.. Quiero ser libre..._

_Junto con los libros, mis adorados hermanos me han regalado una magnifica daga.. Preciosa, resistente y bien equilibrada. Me han indicado como colocarmela en la parte de atrás de la falda, sujeta al corpiño, pero con un acceso fácil. Confiemos que no tenga que utilizarla._

_Mañana emprendo el viaje..No me hace demasiado ilusión ir con tia Agatha hasta Edimburgo, pero no me queda otra. Ella será mi refugio si las cosas van mal. Desde allí ire a la isla..Padre telegrafió a un conocido en Inverness y me ha encontrado una habitación en casa de una viuda rica venida a menos. todavía no entiendo que hace una viuda rica en un lugar tan remoto.. Supongo que lo averiguaré .Tengo intención de ir a la costa danesa.. No se si podré pero desde luego lo intentaré.._

_Es curioso siento una extraña mezcla de expectación, alegría y miedo..Pero tengo una cosa clara, soy feliz._

_Termino de escribir por hoy.. Me voy acostar"._

Cat termino de leer el primer asiento.. Y solo pudo pensar, en que le habria caído muy bien Rebecca.

Como no tenia demasiado tiempo fue directamente a la última página del libro. Estaba buscando algo en concreto.

En ella encontró esto:

_"28 de octubre de 1827 _

_Padre me dijo cuando me regalo estos diarios que tenía que anotar todo aquello que sentía , aquello que fuera importante para mi en un determinado momento. _

_Hoy me he sentido plenamente viva, como nunca antes lo había estado. Duncan me ha hecho el de amor. Dada mi total inexperiencia en el tema, no puedo ser objetiva y decir si a sido bueno o malo pero, lo que tengo claro, es que ha sido maravilloso..y yo he descubierto algo que no sabia de mi. Me gusta mucho y según él soy tremendamente sensual. La sensación de tocar su piel y de que el toque la mía es algo que no puedo explicar con palabras._

_Todos los sentidos de mi cuerpo han despertado de un letargo que duraba toda mi vida, y aunque he sentido dolor, al principio, no puedo negarlo, todo lo que ha pasado después me ha hecho olvidarlo. He hecho cosas que hasta pensandolas ahora, hacen que me ruborice..._

_Es algo tan perfecto, vivir esto con alguien a quien quieres, que nunca entenderé como la sociedad de la que vengo lo convierte en casi en un pecado. Si mi padre y mis hermanos supieran lo que acabo de hacer, ¡Dios mio! No se lo que sería de mí_

_Pero ahora estoy muy lejos de ellos y, Duncan, se encargó de presentarme a alguien que me enseño como tomar las debidas precauciones. No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie de mis actos.. Solo tengo que vivir. _

_Lo quiero como se que nunca podré querer a nadie y me da lo mismo, lo que es o lo que será, juntos podremos con todo.."_

Cat sonrió emocionada..

Así se sentía ella con Vincent, Pero a diferencia de la Rebecca que escribió eso, ella sabía que no.. No pudieron con todo..Se tapó la boca con la mano intentando detener las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

No podría soportar una vida sin Vincent.. No podría vivir.. entendía muy bien como se había sentido Rebecca..y encima había sido ella la que lo mato... ¿como pudo soportar tanto horror y seguir viviendo?

Cogió el otro tomo, mientras se limpiaba la cara, y siguió buscando. Al final, lo encontró.

_"22 de abril 1830_

_Hoy hemos estado. Duncan y yo, recorriendo la ciudad. Me encanta la forma tan inocente que tiene de ver las cosas. Para él, todo es asombroso, todo es nuevo. Yo que estaba harta de Londres y que me encontraba tan bien en la isla descubro, que él admira profundamente, esta, mi ciudad.. Pero también sé que con el paso del tiempo volverá a sentir que su lugar esta en Skye".._

_"Quiero contar un hecho que ha tenido lugar hoy. Duncan ha tenido un pequeño accidente al coger un jarrón que iba a colocar en la alacena del salón. Según él, su mano izquierda empezó a temblar. Duró muy poco pero perdió completamente el control. _

_El no le dio importancia, pero ví algo en sus ojos que me dice que si la tiene._

_El jarrón se rompió en mil pedazos, aunque eso no me importa, era un regalo de la remilgada tia Agatha.. En el fondo ha sido un alivio quitarlo de en medio.. Gracias, amor."_

Cat cerró los ojos. Otro presentimiento que se cumplía.

No sabía como, pero había que encontrar una cura... Había que sacarle la bestia, antes de que se lo tragará y ella tuviera que matarlo.

* * *

Llegó a su loft cuando ya casi oscurecía. Habia pasado una tarde muy entretenida con Heather. Le había contado lo que ella sabia de la inculpación de Vincent. Lo que Heather no sabía era que él sabía bastante mas que ella, por de pronto que su hermana se había casado.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en una de las sillas del salón. Se deshizo de la corbata mientras iba a su dormitorio.

Heather era buena chica y no le caía nada bien Vincent, lo cual la convertía en un arma estupenda para volver a traer a Cat a donde tenía que estar.. Con él.

Los primero días que paso allí, encerrado, luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra los efectos que el suero estaba teniendo en él..Ya conocía lo que se sentía..Habia pasado antes por ello y no quería volver a hacerlo. Llegó a pedir que lo matarán, porque no podría vivir así otra vez.. Pero no lo hicieron.

Hasta que él, vino un día a verle con noticias frescas. Se lo dijo nada mas llegar. Cat se había casado en una ceremonia muy sencilla, con Vincent.

Al oírlo, algo dentro de él se rompió. Donde había hasta ese momento lucha, ahora solo había rabia y dolor. Un dolor que le agarraba el corazón y se lo estrujaba poco a poco. Decidió en una fracción de segundo que si ella quería eso...eso tendría..

Abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda para dejar la corbata y de paso, le echo un ojo al maletín de Sam. todavía quedaban viales...Se quitó la camisa y la dejó encima de la cama.

Desde que los efectos secundarios habían desaparecido se sentía estupendamente bien, mas poderoso, mas controlado, tenía la mente mucho mas rápida y clara. Le habían prometido que podría controlar a la bestia y así había sido.

Un único pensamiento invadía su mente desde que había salido..Volver con ella. Daba igual que se hubiera casado con Vincent tarde o temprano caería.. Cometería un error y ahí estaría él.

Se dirigió al baño. Sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón y la dejó encima de la repisa del lavabo. Los efectos secundarios habían desaparecido.. Todos menos uno.. Uno que quedaría para siempre. Se miró al espejo y con cuidado se quitó las lentillas de color. Las dejo en la cajita y la volvió a meter en el bolsillo. Necesitaba quitárselas de vez en si no, le secaban demasiado los ojos.

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo para descubrir que una versión de si mismo con los ojos del color del ámbar, le devolvía la mirada. Había merecido la pena, nada era comparable con el poder que sentía ahora.

Fue hacía la cama y se tumbó sin desvestirse.. Habia estado todo el día con molestias en los ojos y necesitaba un mínimo de descanso. Tenía una cena con sus nuevos socios. Esperaba estar bien para entonces.

Nada mas tumbarse se quedó dormido y soñó.. Con Catherine.

.

.. Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Tess bajó de la ambulancia en cuanto abrieron las puertas. Jt había entrado en coma durante el trayecto debido a la gran pérdida de sangre que había sufrido. Cuatro miembros de equipo médico del hospital les estaban esperando. Fueron a por la camilla en cuanto la bajaron de vehículo.

Uno de ellos era un hombre alto, delgado, con barba canosa que despedía seguridad y saber hacer por los cuatro costados. Hablo con los enfermeros pidiéndoles detalles del viaje y ellos lo confirmaron que estaba poniéndose cada vez peor. Entraron a toda velocidad por la puerta de urgencias, ordenó que lo metieran en el box número 3 y que fueran preparando un quirófano enseguida.

Tess los siguió desesperada. Habían sido los peores 7 minutos de su vida. Se quedó quieta mirando a través del cristal de la puerta del box, como le cortaban la camisa y empezaban a limpiar la herida. Otro miembro del equipo lo primero que hizo fue entubarle. Se fijó en que llegaba de más personal de los boxes cercanos.

El hombre de la barba canosa que parecía ser el jefe, se colocó al lado la herida y la observo detenidamente, después metió parte de los dedos enguantados dentro. Tess se llevó la mano a la boca. Casi le cabían enteros. Llegaron dos enfermeras con bolsas de sangre que colgaron de una de las perchas, enseguida se los engancharon al brazo

De repente, todos se pararon atendiendo a lo que el responsable les decía, y después de eso, vio que iban había ella. Se lo llevaban.

Se apartó justo a tiempo. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Salieron con la camilla y fueron disparados hacia los ascensores. Tess hizo ademán de ir detrás de ellos pero una voz llamándola su espalda la detuvo. Se volvió.

-Tess, ¿verdad?- el medico jefe del equipo se dirigía a ella.

Asintió.

-Soy el doctor Paul MarKus, amigo de Vincent. Me ha llamado y me ha puesto sobre aviso..,- le tendió la mano. Tess se la estrecho. .- .. No te voy a engañar es una herida muy fea. El cuchillo ha penetrado directamente por debajo de las costillas, tiene el bazo destrozado. Pero no sabemos todavía si algo más.. Puede que el pulmón también este tocado e incluso el páncreas….- la miró fijamente.- esa sería la peor de las opciones.. .- tomo aire y sonrió.- pero vamos a esperar….- la agarró de los hombros con delicadeza.- .. Se nota que es un hombre fuerte .. y te juro que haremos todo lo que podamos y algo más.. Dile a Vincent que estaré operándolo en el quirófano numero 5…dile que suba...¿de acuerdo?.. .-Tess asintió.- ..Siéntate y piensa que está en las mejores manos.

Le dio un reconfortante apretón en los hombros y hecho a andar siguiendo a la camilla. Tess se quedó sola justo en frente de la recepción. La enfermera que estaba allí, la observó un momento.

-Tiene una sala de espera justo dos puertas a la izquierda.. Hay una máquina de café.. tómese uno y descanse un poco.- le dijo mirándola con empatía.

Tess le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Se dirigió hacia allí. Era un salita cuadrada pintada en tonos melocotón con una veintena de sillas pegadas a la pared. En una esquina había una mesa. No había nadie.

Se sacó un café solo y se sentó en una de las sillas, al lado de la mesa… dio dos sorbos al café.. y tuvo que dejarlo encima de ella.. Ya no pudo aguantar más, se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

Catherine se estaba estaba duchado cuando sonó su teléfono. Salió de la bañera, se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se dirigió al salón para cogerlo. Lo había dejado encima de la encimera de la cocina. Miro quien era. Vincent. Descolgó.

4-Vincent, me has sacado de la ducha, ¿pasa algo? Te esperaba hace rato..

Al otro lado no se oía nada.

-Vincent ¿estás ahí?...- estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Si, estoy…- Catherine notó enseguida que había ocurrido algo..-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-.- le pregunto.

Vincent se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Todavia no se por qué pero.. a Jt le han herido…

-¿Qué?.- no podía creérselo.. Empezó a pasearse por la habitación. .-¿Cómo?

-Me llamo Tess y me pidió que acudiera a la 10th con la 13Th oeste.. Catherine hay una fábrica exactamente igual a la que hay donde está el laboratorio de Sam.. una chimenea de ladrillos.

Cat se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Y ¿que demonios hacia Jt ahí?..

Vincent tardo en contestar.

-Estaba con Tess.. no se nada mas…Catherine.. estoy ahora mismo llegando al St. Benjamin.. He llamado al doctor Marcus y la ambulancia lo ha traido aquí.. Ven en cuanto puedas..

Se quedó parada escuchándolo. El tono de voz de Vincent indicaba que la cosa era seria.

-¿Tan mal está?

-Si.. ha perdido mucha sangre. Te dejo, voy a entrar…Ah! Traeme la gema, está en el cajón superior de la cómoda , en mi neceser.

-De acuerdo, la cogeré ..Vincent, estaré allí enseguida..

Colgó y fue a su dormitorio. Abrió el cajón y vio enseguida el neceser de su marido. Lo abrió y sacó el colgante.

Lo dejó encima de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida para poder pensar en cómo había ocurrido todo esto.

Lo que tenía claro era que su vida iba a ser así siempre y ya lo tenía asumido. El destino les había dado 5 días de felicidad absoluta y los habían aprovechado. Eso era lo importante.

Se puso unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa azul y las botas. Se metió el colgante con la gema en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. La pistola se la aguardo a la espalda y cogió su placa.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba al volante de su Ford Mustang azul en dirección al St. Benjamin.

* * *

Vincent salió corriendo del aparcamiento. Acababa de dejar el coche de Tess y estaba desesperado por saber noticias de Jt, además había empezado a llover.

Acababa de llamar a Cat para contárselo y decirle que viniera, pero la razón fundamental había sido pedirle que trajera la gema. Esta vez el temblor había durado más de un minuto. Podía ser provocado por la situación en la se encontraba pero no estaba seguro.. Necesitaba algo que le diera seguridad.

Cuando entró en el hospital fue directo a información.

-Por favor,¿ quisiera saber que ha pasado con Jt Forbes?, ha llegado en una ambulancia.- le preguntó a la enfermera que estaba allí.

La enfermera lo miró de arriba abajo, por encima de sus gafas de concha antes de contestarle.

-El Sr. Forbes está en el quirófano en este momento….Hay una señorita que ha venido con él en la sala de espera..- señaló la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Vincent se lo agradeció al tiempo que empezaba dirigirse allí. Cuando entró, solo encontró a Tess sentada en una de las sillas tapándose la cara con las manos. Menos mal que era una noche tranquila, no le apetecía tener gente alrededor. Se había dado cuenta de que lo reconocían con frecuencia, no en vano había estado mucho en las noticias últimamente.

-Tess….- se dirigió a ella, se agachó y apoyó sus manos en la rodillas de ella.-.. Venga... Harán todo lo que puedan... ya verás.

Ella se quitó las manos de la cara y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Entró en coma en la ambulancia…- agachó la cabeza.-.. Vincent, todo esto es culpa mía ….- movió la cabeza negándose a sí misma.-… no quería meteros en esto tan pronto, os merecíais un poco de descanso y deje que él viniera conmigo. No tenía que haberle dejado solo...- rompió a llorar otra vez.-.. Lo siento tanto Vincent.

El solo la mando callar, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

-Shhh!...Tranquila...- le acarició el pelo mientras ella se desahogaba en su hombro.-.. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada...la tiene el cabrón hijo de puta que lo he hecho eso..- Tess no lo vio pero, mientras Vincent decía eso sus ojos se volvieron amarillos. Se retiró un poco de ella, cerrando los ojos, esperando serenarse.

Catherine los encontró así cuando llegó. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció pensando que lo peor había pasado...

-¡Dios mío! No me digáis que...

Vincent no la dejo terminar.

-No... No sabemos nada...

Tess se soltó de Vincent y miró a su amiga.

-Lo han subido a quirófano.. .- se volvió hacia Vincent..- el doctor Marcus, tu amigo, ha dicho que iba a operar, tiene el bazo destrozado y posiblemente una perforación de pulmón.. Tenían que comprobar si había afectado al páncreas…- cerró los ojos mientras seguía hablando .Cat se sentó a su lado..-..el doctor le metió los dedos en la herida..Le cabían enteros…- las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control..

Cat le acarició la espalda.

-Ya verás como todo se arregla..

Tess se volvió hacia Vincent.

-Por cierto, ha dicho que subas al quirófano número 5.. Le están operando ahí.. Creo que quiere que le ayudes..

Vincent la miró muy serio. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo, pero en ese momento, algo empezó a tirar de él.. Los recuerdos de su vida de médico se estaban agolpando en su memoria de repente. Guardias interminables, operaciones de urgencia, enfermos que morían, enfermos que vivían.. todo pasó por su mente en una décima de segundo..

Le dio un beso a Tess en la frente, se levantó y se acercó a Cat . Esta también se levantó. Le acarició la cara. Lo veía tan triste.

-Vincent..

-Quédate con ella.- la beso en la boca, despacio, con profunda ternura.- tengo que subir al quirófano… ¿has traído el colgante?..

-Si..-lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo dio. Vincent lo cogió y lo apretó fuertemente.

-¿Has vuelto a notar los temblores, verdad?

El asintió.

-Ahora eso no importa.. bajaré con buenas noticias seguro…- volvió a besarla

Ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo se…

Vio cómo se marchaba y volvió a sentarse a lado de su amiga. Tess la miro.

-Cat,...le dije...- empezó a llorar.- que necesitaba espacio.. que no quería sentirme dominada.-se cubrió la cara con las manos.- ¡Dios, Cat! le dije que no estaba acostumbrada a una relación como esta... que era normal.. y me asustaba...-paró para coger aire.-.. y él me dijo... que me daría todo el espacio del mundo.. pero que quería verme todo los días...- el llanto era descontrolado..- Cat.. está.. casi... puede que muera Cat.. y yo... solo.. puedo pensar.. que.. que... .- su amiga la abrazó...- solo puedo pensar.. en que le quiero Cat..y quiero que viva para poder decírselo...decirle que quiero una relación normal con él más que nada en la vida.

Tess se derrumbó en sus brazos. Cat la abrazó todo el tiempo que hizo falta. Ella también lo necesitaba...las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas igual que por las de Tess.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde dos policías uniformados entraron a la sala. Se dirigieron directamente a ellas. Uno de ellos se veía que era veterano en el cuerpo posiblemente próximo a jubilarse y el otro tendría más o menos la misma edad que ellas.

-Perdonen que las molestemos pero hemos sido informados de que un hombre ha sido apuñalado.. Los servicios de urgencias tienen obligación de avisarnos..

Cat se levantó de inmediato sacando su placa del bolsillo. Tess hizo lo propio después de secarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¡Oh agentes!.. no se molesten ..Este caso es nuestro.. Somos la detective Vargas.-señaló a Tess, que increíblemente parecía muy serena.-.. y yo, la detectiva Chandler de la 125..

-No nos habían dicho nada….-el policía más joven no parecía muy convencido.

Cat se acercó a él.

-Es un caso en el llevamos trabajando mucho tiempo.. por desgracia, no hemos llegado tiempo para evitar esta agresión. Sería una lástima que el trabajo de tantos meses se fuera por el retrete justo ahora.. De todas formas pueden llamar al Capitan Ward mañana por la mañana.. El les dará todos los detalles. Y ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que seguir con nuestro papel…

El veterano se acercó a su compañero y lo cogió del hombro.

-¡Vámonos Daniel!.. Ya sabes que no hay que meterse en las investigaciones de otros compañeros…-se dirigió a ellas.- sigan con lo que estaban haciendo. Por la mañana llamaremos a la 125 para comprobar que todo está en orden.

Cat se despidió con una sonrisa forzada.

-Muy bien.. que tengan buena noche.

Cuando salieron de la sala ambas respiraron hondo y se sentaron.

-¿Me lo vas a contar todo?...- le preguntó Cat a su compañera.- Mañana tendremos que ir a ver al Capitán y espero que la historia lo merezca…

Tess suspiro.

-Si…..- miro a Cat con preocupación.- ... Pero no te va a gustar nada..

Con la pena y el dolor de no saber nada de Jt... Tess empezó a narrarle los hechos tal y como habían ocurrido. Se lo debía a su amiga.

* * *

El quirófano 5 era uno de los dos que tenía el hospital, en el que se podían observar las operaciones. Eran utilizados por alumnos en prácticas o por los mismos médicos para comentar entre ellos determinadas técnicas y observarlos con detenimiento.

Tenía un techo el doble de alto que las habitaciones normales lo que les había permitido colocar a media altura una pequeña salita acristalada que daba justo encima de la mesa de operaciones. Tenía línea directa con el quirófano y pequeñas monitores conectados a cámaras que permitían la correcta observación.

Vincent recordaba esa sala y subió allí. Cuando llegó se limito a acercarse al cristal. Vio a Jt en la mesa de operaciones. Estaba sedado. Había 4 personas a parte del D. Marcus.

Vincent se acercó al micrófono y hablo:

-Doctor.. Soy Vincent... ¿Cómo está?.- todo el mundo levantó la cabeza en su dirección.

El aludido lo miró.

-Está estabilizado.. pero deberías bajar aquí y unirte a nosotros.. Sé perfectamente que esto ya lo has hecho antes.

El negó con la cabeza.

-No creo estar en condiciones todavía...- se disculpo él.

-Entonces mira y recuerda….- le djo el doctor y sono a orden.

-Lo haré.. .

El médico le indico que se fijara en el abdomen de Jt.

-Fíjate bien, hemos abierto un poco más la herida.. Solo un poco más para ver bien que es lo que está dañado..

Vincent se sentó en una de las sillas, se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y se concentró en la pantalla, alternando ligeras miradas a través de la cristalera.

-El bazo está destrozado. Voy a proceder a sacarlo con mucho cuidado... No sabemos todavía si ha afectado al pulmón y al páncreas. Vincent.. ¿ Te acuerdas de que cual era el mayor problema del bazo?..

Este se llevó la mano a la boca e intento que los recuerdos volvieran.

Y lo hicieron.

-…Es un órgano tremendamente basculado.. La gran pérdida de sangre..

El Dr. Markus lo miro brevemente y asintió. Vincent creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus ojos.

-Muy bien, Vincent.. el médico sigue estando ahí…Exacto, por eso la hemorragia ha sido tan alta.. .- metió las manos por la abertura, en el vientre de Jt y saco una pequeña masa llena de sangre que dejo en una bandeja…- bien, un cosa hecha...Ahora voy a comprobar donde más hay daños….aspira Audrey por favor, no veo nada.- su ayudante aplico un pequeño aspirador quirúrgico y dejo la zona limpia.-.. no veo nada en el pulmón.. está bien…- siguió observando. Vincent casi no respiraba escuchando lo que el doctor le decía.. la vida de su mejor amigo estaba en juego.-.

El cirujano siguió explorando.

-El estómago tiene una pequeña incisión..- miró a Vincent.- muy pequeña. Lo arreglamos ahora mismo….Oscar ,¿me puedes decir cómo va la tensión?.

El aludido respondió inmediatamente.

-10/6, se mantiene constante.

-Perfecto…-empiezo a suturar la herida del estómago. Tardó un par de minutos..

Vincent desde arriba observaba con atención. De repente su mente se llenó de imágenes, de momentos igual que este pero que él había vivido. Se llevó las manos a los ojos intentando controlar el caos que era su cerebro en ese momento. Oía perfectamente, como enfermeras le llamaban, como el mismo comentaba diagnósticos con otros médicos y como también, en esa misma sala, había realizado y ayudado a realizar, todo tipo de operaciones.

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla intentando serenarse. Tenía miedo de que su mano izquierda comenzara a temblar de nuevo. Cerro el puño con fuerza y volvió a concentrarse en lo que ocurría abajo.

-Vincent.. La herida está cerrada.. y ahora vamos a ver como esta el páncreas.. He hecho antes un pequeño examen y parecía estar bien.. pero ahora vamos asegurarnos del todo…Le va a quedar una bonita cicatriz a tu amigo..

Vincent espero lo que el doctor le pudiera decir con creciente temor. El páncreas era intocable, cualquier mínimo problema podría ser fatal.

El doctor miro hacia arriba.

-Está limpio…Perfecto ..El cuchillo le hecho un buen destrozo pero por lo menos los daños no son tan malos como nos temíamos.

Vincent respiró.

-Eso si.. ha perdido muchísima sangre. Le estamos metiendo todo la que podemos pero habrá que ver cómo va evolucionando. Ahora vamos a cerrar..

Vin se volvió a sentar tapándose la cara con las manos. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. No podía imaginarse estar sin Jt..

Todavía tenía lagunas en sus recuerdas… Muchas lagunas. Pero los últimos meses había estado siempre con él.. Hasta cuando él, no quería que estuviera. Sonrió solo de recordarlo.. y había demostrado cuanto le importaba.

Cuando le contó que había sido él quien lo apunto a las pruebas de Muirfield, tuvo un primer impulso en el que lo habria matado ahí mismo, pero, enseguida se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho con la única idea de que sobreviviera, de que volviera con los suyos. El nunca tuvo la culpa de que las cosas no fueran lo que parecían.

Era más que un amigo. Jt, Tess y Catherine eran todo la familia que tenía..y era toda la que necesitaba.

-Hemos terminado, Vincent.. ¿Recuerdas que le pasa una persona sin bazo?..- le preguntó mientras se iba quitando lo guantes y la mascarilla.

Sonrió y asintió.

\- Se vuelve propenso a las infecciones.. Debe de reforzar sus vacunaciones y puede que necesite consumo preventivo de antibióticos.

-Muy bien, Doctor.. tu amigo va a estar un rato en observación.. Voy a cambiarme te espero fuera..

Vincent vio como salía del quirófano. Le dedicó una última mirada a Jt que seguía en la mesa de operaciones atendido por las enfermeras. "Saldrás de esta, no puedes dejarme solo", pensó y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se puso la chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

* * *

-¿Dices que no sabes cómo esta Jt?-

Mark miró a su padre con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cuando vi que después de apuñalarlo empezaba a arrastrarlo no lo pensé dos veces y dispare..- su expresión era de preocupación.- justo cuando me monté en el coche vi que Vincent aparecia de la nada.. Lo más normal es que me haya intentado rastrear.

Su padre respiro hondo.

-De todos modos, hiciste lo correcto... de lo contrario habría desaparecido igual que los otros, además, Vincent no podrá rastreartemás allá del coche.. Te dije que era buena idea que tuvieras una, cerca. Es más, deberías haberla llevado encima….

Mark asintió.

-Nunca pienso que me vaya a hacer falta…

-Cuando estés con Vincent puede que sí…

Se encontraban en el jardín trasero de su casa. Estaba repleto de árboles y demás vegetación. Era imposible que nadie viese a Bob.

Desde que se había escapado del hospital había una orden de captura sobre él, pero teniendo en cuenta que era un ex agente del FBI todo se hacía con la máxima discreción. Nada de aparecer en las noticias. Todo desde dentro, y dentro estaba Mark.

Su hijo siguió contándole lo que había pasado.

-Por lo que se ve, han descubierto la conexión entre ambos lugares .- fueron paseando despacio por el lugar. Eran cerca de la 11 de la noche y estaba empezando a llover pero no parecía importarles, les gustaba el olor a humedad y les gustaba mojarse. Mark metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero, nada más llegar a casa se había cambiado, por alguna extraña razón necesitaba sentirse cómodo.-. ..Hacía mucho que no me encontraba con uno de ellos papa.. Es difícil saber lo que están haciendo y limitarnos a vigilarlos.. Solo podemos acabar con lo poco que sabemos que sale de sus laboratorios, pero no podemos evitar que la gente sufra. Y ha sufrido tanta.

Bob miró de soslayo a su hijo. Cada vez se parecía más a él físicamente, pero tenía mejor corazón. A él cada vez le importaba menos el sufrimiento y más los resultados.

-No podemos evitar que la gente sufra, Mark, y no podemos luchar abiertamente contra ellos... Son demasiado poderosos... Por ahora tenemos que limitarnos a vigilarlos y esperar que comentan un error, un error que nos permita acabar con lo que llevan tantos años haciendo... para eso está Kevin ahí..y a aquellos a los él, está reclutando para la causa. No todo el mundo aprueba lo que pasa…los medios para los fines.

-¿Crees que conseguirá que él cambie de bando?

Bob suspiro.

-Puede.. Tiene un gran problema de dependencia, pero quería mucho a mi hija. Lo que sí sé, es que jamás hará algo que pueda perjudicarla.. Eso sí, a Vincent no lo sé…No en vano está ahí por culpa de la relación que mantenían mi hija y la bestia…

Mark se paró un momento y miró la luz que iluminaba el Empire State.

-Estoy seguro de que de alguna manera Vincent sabrá que fui yo quien salvo a su amigo...- no podia dejar de pensar en ello.

Bob lo agarró del hombro.

-Si eso ocurre ya veremos cómo reaccionamos… Por de pronto yo tengo que hacerle una visita a mi hija una noche de estas…

Mark sonrió.

-¿La echas de menos?

-Sí.. En parte es eso.. Quiero ver cómo le va.. Además está a punto de comprar la casa de enfrente.. Vamos a ser vecinos..

Mark miró en dirección a la casa de Rebecca. No se veía bien pero sabía que estaba ahí.

-¿Cuándo vas a contarle todo?

Su padre lo miró a los ojos. Sus mismos ojos.

-Hace tiempo aprendí que las cosas ocurren exactamente cuando tienen que ocurrir. Ni antes ni después... Con lo cual esperaré a que llegue ese momento…-le dijo y empezó a empujarlo hacia la casa.- Mañana cuando la veas en la vista del Sr. Franco no le digas absolutamente nada.. Actúa con naturalidad... Y si está Vincent, igual. Hace mucho que sabes cómo mentirle sin que te pille. Y cógela…

Los labios de Mark dibujaron una sonrisa irónica.

-He aprendido del mejor..a mentir.

-Gracias, pero te puedo asegurar que los hay mejores que yo... y ahora, vámonos dentro.. Creo que nos estamos mojando demasiado y me apetece un Whisky.

* * *

Antes de llegar a la sala de espera Vincent ya pudo oír a Catherine. Estaba enfadada.

-Tess… no estoy enfadada..

Vincent al oírlo levanto una ceja.. No se lo creía ni ella.

-Simplemente, estoy cansada de que todo el mundo intente protegerme de la verdad..Mira, usto antes de comer con vosotros he hablado con Dana.. Se lleva el cuerpo de Sam a Washington porque tiene dudas respecto a su muerte.. Bueno, pues me ha contado….- se estaba alterando solo de pensarlo, dejo de hablar, solo gesticulaba.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- le preguntó su amiga interesada.

-Pues que ella y mi padre, Bob..-aclaró.- ..estuvieron liados hace unos cuantos años. Él fue quien puso la historia de la gema y Rebecca en la camino de Dana. Por lo que se ve, sus métodos y sus fines respecto a esto eran distintos y lo dejaron.

-¿Y también se calló?.- le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Tess ahora entendía porque se enfadaba tanto.. Estaba harta de que todo el mundo lo ocultara cosas pensando que no podría soportarlo. La hacía sentirse débil.

-Y la excusa era que no quería hacerme daño.. Igual que tú..-Cat se dio cuenta que los ojos de su compañera se volvían a llenar de lágrimas..- no te echo la culpa de lo que le ha pasado a Jt, la tiene que el cabrón hijo de puta que le ha clavado el cuchillo, pero tenías que haberme contado todo en la comida.. Posiblemente hubiéramos ido los cuatro..

Tess asintió.

-Pero te veía tan bien tan ilusionada con esta nueva vida junto a Vincent que…no podía estropearlo..

Vincent iba a entrar ya en la sala para darles las nuevas noticias y esperar a que le contaran que había pasado exactamente, cuándo oyó de nuevo la voz de Cat.

-Si... es verdad estoy muy ilusionada.. Pero también sé, que mi vida nunca será fácil porque Vincent es lo que es y tiene un don para atraer el peligro.. pero lo he aceptado. No voy a llorar por los rincones ni a gritar.. No.. Nuestra vida es así y nos defenderemos con uñas y dientes antes de que nadie nos vuelva a separar.

Él sonrió al oír a su mujer decir todo eso.. Estaba muy de acuerdo con ella. Después de oír eso, decidió que ya era hora de hacer acto de presencia y contarles como había ido la operación.

-Me gusta mucho lo que acabo de oir…- dijo mientras entraba.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia él. Tess lo miro con el corazón encogido.

Vincent respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Está fuera de peligro…

Las dos se abrazaron a él con fuerza. Él se quedó quieto agarrando a cada una con uno de sus poderosos brazos.

-La herida era profunda y fea.. Muy fea pero por suerte no ha afectado más que al bazo.. bueno también tenía un pequeño corte en al estómago..,.-Tess y Cat se soltaron..

-Entonces…- fue Tess la primera en preguntar..-¿Está bien.?

-En principio sí.. pero ha perdido mucha sangre.. Esta noche es muy importante.. Lo van a dejar en la UCI aislado, porque quieren prevenir posibles infecciones.

-Muy bien.. Yo me quedo…- dijo Tess y hecho a andar.

Cat la paró y la miro muy seria.

-Tess tienes que venir mañana conmigo a la comisaria.. tenemos mucho que hacer…Será mejor que descanses.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Estuvo pensando durante un momento.

-De acuerdo.. Pero quiero ir a verlo. ¿.ok?

Vincent asintió.

-Irás.. Yo me quedaré con él esta noche.. Había pensado pasarme por donde le han apuñalado porque, al rastrearos .- miro a Tess al decirlo.-.. he visto muchas cosas que quiero investigar.. .- volvió la vista hacia Cat y a continuación agachó la cabeza .- pero ahora, creo que tengo que quedarme hasta que se despierte. Me parece que se lo debo…

Cat se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas y lo beso en los labios.

-¿Me contarás que ha pasado en el quirófano?

El asintió abrazándola.

-Si.. Por supuesto… y tú ..Y tú.- se dirigió a Tess.- me diréis como hemos llegado aquí…..por cierto Tess..-metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó unas llaves..-toma. Está aparcado en el aparcamiento.

Tess asintió, las cogió y se las guardo.

Cat se dirigió a él.

-Yo te lo contaré todo. Tiene relación con el laboratorio de Sam y con desapariciones a los largo de muchos años…- una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro.-… ya estamos de vuelta, no podía durar demasiado.

El asintió y la volvió a besar.

Fueron directos a la UCI. Lo vieron a través de un cristal todavía inconsciente. Le habían quitado los tubos y aparentemente estaba bien.. Tess no pudo contener las lágrimas. Cat la cogió de la cintura.

-Es tarde Tess, Vincent se queda, vámonos... ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa? El cuarto de Heather está vacío..-una sombra de dolor se reflejó en su rostro.- puedes dormir hoy ahí si te apetece..

Su amiga asintió.

\- Me daré una ducha e intentaré dormir un poco. Mañana….-miró su reloj.. .- bueno hoy, tenemos que ir a la comisario pronto a contárselo todo al Capitán..

Vincent dejo de mirar a Jt y se volvió hacia ellas.

-¿Lo vais a hacer oficial?

-Si, han venido unos policías… Cuando alguien llama a una ambulancia vienen a investigar.. Les hemos contado que era nuestro caso y seguro que llaman a la 125 para asegurarse..- le contó Cat.

-Por lo que he visto, hay mucho que investigar. Iros a descansar..

Tess le dio un abrazo y Catherine lo beso.

-Te quiero.- le dijo.- cuida de él.

-Te quiero..

Estuvo mirando cómo se iban alejado hasta que desaparecieron por una esquina del pasillo, entonces, se dirigió a una de las enfermeras de la UCI y le dijo que el Dr Marcus había dado permiso para que se quedara con su amigo. Ella asintió revisando una nota escrita que este había dejado.

-Tendrá que ponerse una bata, calzas y mascarilla…no queremos que entre nada raro.

-De acuerdo..

La enfermera le dio todo, él se lo puso y entonces abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Comprobó los monitores y se retiró.

Vincent se sentó en la única silla disponible, y estuvo un rato observando como respiraba su amigo.

Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de él y al cabo de un rato, se quedó dormido.

"Dos jóvenes de unos 17 años, descansaban, sentados en las escaleras de la entrada de un casa de dos plantas en Queens. Acababan de jugar un partido de baloncesto con otros chicos del barrio y estaban cansados, sedientos y sudorosos.

Uno, era moreno, de tez pálida y suave, sonrisa arrebatadora, delgado, atlético y razonablemente alto para su edad. El otro era diferente, pelo más claro y rizado, barbita incipiente y descontrolada, rostro serio, gafas, un poco sobrepasado de peso, nada atlético y eso sí, más alto que su amigo.

No había pareja de amigos, mas dispar en los alrededores. Pareja dispar, pero inseparable de amigos.

Y eso es lo que eran Jt Forbes y Vincent Keller amigos; amigos desde que tenían 4 años y los padres de Jt se mudaron justo, a la casa de al lado de los Keller.

-¿Bueno has decidido si vas a subir a por algo de beber?.- le preguntó Jt, el no atlético, a Vincent, el atlético.

-Vale.. de acuerdo.. voy a pedirle a mama un par de limonadas.. .- miró a su amigo .- pero no voy a pedirle nada de comer.. tendrás que esperar a la cena.

Jt se puso rojo del cuello para arriba.

-Por Dios, Vincent.. necesito comer… acabo de hacer ejercicio.. ten piedad.

-Voy a por algo de beber.. te has zampado un sándwich hace..- miró su reloj.- menos de una hora.. justo después de acabar el partido.. no puedes tener hambre otra vez…Tu madre me matara si se entera que te he dado algo de comer..

Jt agachó la cabeza.

-No me hables de mi madre.. ya es suficientemente triste que te haya hecho responsable de que haga ejercicio todos los días, como para que encima te encargues tú de controlarme la comida. Eres mi amigo….

-Te he dicho que no…

Vincent abrió la puerta de la casa y entró llamando a su madre a encontró en la cocina con dos vasos de limonada helada en la mano. La Sr. Keller era una hermosa mujer de unos 45 años, morena, con los ojos de Vincent, que despedía alegría por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Vinny la adoraba.

-¿Os preparo algo de merendar?—le preguntó a su hijo pequeño.

-No..-contestó este categórico..- no.. mama..y ya sabes porque..

Mientras tanto, Jt se quedó solo con la vista perdida en la casa de enfrente…eran los últimos días de vacaciones, el comienzo del curso estaba al caer.

El médico le había dicho que tenía que perder por lo menos 10 kilos.. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo teniendo que ir a clase con lo nervioso que le ponía eso?. .las clases, los chulos que le hacían la vida imposible, las chicas.. ¡Las chicas!…Menos mal, que tenía a Vincent..

Muchas veces se preguntaba porque él seguía siendo su amigo. Era de los más populares del colegio. Los Keller eran una institución en el barrio.. Familia de bomberos respetados y admirados. Además era listo y guapo…Jt era listo, más que Vincent, pero no era guapo y las chicas preferían esto último.. Sin lugar a dudas.

De repente algo llamo su atención. Un coche se había detenido en la que fuera casa de los Preston. Un coche familiar. Una mujer de unos 40 años de bajo del vehículo, seguida por una hombre de edad similar.. Pero lo que verdaderamente llamo su atención fue la chica que salió del asiento de atrás. Una preciosidad, de casi su misma edad, pelirroja…pelirroja, alta y con un cuerpo de escándalo.. se lo quedo mirando y sonriendo lo saludo con la mano.. Acto seguido toda la familia entró en la casa. Jt supo que se había enamorado

-¡Jt.. me oyes!?

En ese momento se dio cuenta que su amigo había regresado y estaba sentado a su lado con dos limonadas heladas en las manos.

-¡Jt, reacciona!.-le gritó.

-Perdona..- se colocó las gafas bien, se le resbalaban del sudor.- ..Vincent acabo de ver un ángel….- le dijo a su amigo con cara de alucinado cogiendo su vaso.

Vincent lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Dónde?

-Acaban de entrar en la casa de los Preston..-miró hacia allí.-..la han debido de comprar…Hay una chica.. preciosa Vin…pelirroja, alta, espectacular..Tienes que verla.-.- la expresión de su rostro no lo dejo dudas a Vincent que la pelirroja le había causado una honda impresión. Se echo a reir.

-Sabes que a mí no me van mucho las pelirrojas. Me van más las castañas de pelo largo….- se quedó pensativo un rato.- es más.. Hace poco soñé con una.. Un poco pesada.. Estaba empeñada en protegerme.. un sueño raro..Eso sí era guapísima..

Jt lo observo un rato sin decir nada. No le hizo demasiado caso.

-Esta te va a gustar lo sé….pero la he visto yo antes ¿de acuerdo?

Vincent bebió un trago de su limonada.

-Toda tuya..

Jt negó con la cabeza.

-¡A quien quiero engañar!… en cuanto te vea desaparece del mapa…No tengo nada que hacer a tu lado.. Me tendría que echar un amigo feo.. por lo menos ganaría en la comparación..

Vincent se echó a reír.

-No digas tonterías.. .- le pasó el brazo por el hombro….- ¿y yo que? Me quedaría solo..

-Tienes a todos los del equipo.. a medio colegio.. masculino y femenino…

Vincent lo miro muy serio.

-Jt.. he dicho muchas veces que tú eres mi amigo…nos conocemos de toda la vida y no te cambiaría por ninguno de ellos. Ya sabes que no soy demasiado sociable.. Con tenerte a ti, es más que suficiente…Además.. ¿quién me haría los problemas de química…..?

Jt asintió, tenía razón, Vincent era negado para la química.

Sonrieron los dos y volvieron mirar al frente, disfrutando de su limonada y de la perfecta tarde de verano, de esas que solo puedes disfrutar cuando eres adolescente y ni los problemas, ni el tiempo, existen. No necesitaban decirse nada más.

Un poco más tarde. Dos jóvenes se acercaron, charlando, a los dos chicos de las escaleras..

-¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera?

Vincent contestó.

-Descansar.. Se está estupendamente.

Uno de ellos miro a Jt divertido..

-Jt.. ¿Qué te parecería un buen sándwich de pavo con aguacate?

El aludido se levantó automáticamente de las escaleras.

-Me parecería genial..

Vincent negaba con la cabeza.

-Le prometí a su madre…

El más mayor de ellos se acercó y le dijo al oído.

-Se lo prometiste tú, Vinny, yo no.. y lo vas a matar de hambre..

Jt se dirigió a la casa no sin antes decirle a su amigo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-En este momento me caen mejor tus hermanos que tú…

Vincent asintió

-Me lo imagino..

-¿Entras?.- le preguntó Jt.

-No, me quedaré un poco más.. Luego voy..

-De acuerdo.. – y Jt se perdió dentro de la casa de los Keller.

Vincent se quedó ahí solo, maldiciendo a sus hermanos, cuando la vio salir de casa. Tenía razón Jt.. Era preciosa..

Ella lo vio y le saludo con la mano. Sin que el hiciera nada cruzó la calle y se acercó. Cuanto más la veía más bonita le parecía. Y cuando se paró a su lado, se quedó literalmente helado al ver sus ojos.. Los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida..

-Hola! Me llamo Alex Salter y soy tu nueva vecina..

Y en ese momento Vincent se dio cuenta de que sus gustos habían cambiado…y que Jt se iba a enfadar, y mucho, cuando se enterara.

Sin más, dejó su vaso de limonada en el escalón, se puso de pie y se presentó."

Las imágenes se sucedieron por el subconsciente de Vincent mientras se movía inquieto en la silla de la habitación. Se pararon...

"Jt volvía a su apartamento tarde. Ya era de noche. Desde que los padres de Vincent le había dicho que su hijo había muerte en Afganistán, se había volcado totalmente en su trabajo como investigador en la universidad; no quería volver a casa.

Había compartido ese apartamento con su mejor amigo durante mas de 8 años. Tenía todavía todas las cosas de él allí. Su cuarto estaba igual a como lo había dejado el día que se marchó..

Nunca tenían que haberle dejado alistarse.. Fue una decisión inconsciente y terriblemente equivocada. Pensó por un momento en los padres de Vincent .. El destino a veces es tan cruel…

En ese momento, oyó pasos detrás de él. Le extrañó, porque a esas horas no solía haber nadie por la calle. Se giró para ver a quien venía. Pero no vio a nadie.

Siguió andando acelerando ligeramente el paso, quedaban poco más de dos manzanas para llegar a su casa. De repente, alguien le agarró de la chaqueta por detrás, le puso una mano en la boca y lo empujó a un callejón. Jt intentó soltarse pero no pudo ni moverse, quién lo agarraba tenía mucha fuerza.

Se pararon en la sombras. Jt no podía ni respirar.

-No te muevas… quiero que te des la vuelta muy despacio ¿de acuerdo?

La voz de su asaltante le dejó helado. La conocía, la conocía perfectamente. En cuanto lo soltó se dio la vuelta.

-¿Vincent, eres tú?.- No podía creérselo. Las sombras no dejaban ver a la persona encapuchada que tenía delante.

No contestó se limitó a quedarse quieto. Jt se fue acercando poco a poco a él.

-Sé que eres tú…pero, es imposible.

-No te acerques más por favor…No es seguro….- se quitó la capucha despacio y se acercó a la luz que proyectaba una farola.

Cuando Jt lo vio no podía dar crédito. Espontáneamente empezó a llorar y fue abrazarse el. Su amigo lo recibió igual de emocionado.

-No me lo puedo creer….¡estás vivo!..

Permanecieron así durante un rato.

-¿Por qué nos han dicho que has muerto? .-le preguntó, Jt cuando se separaron.

La expresión de su amigo era una mezcla de miedo y tristeza.

-Porque estoy muerto.. Nadie debe saber que he sobrevivido..

-No entiendo nada Vincent. ¿A qué has sobrevivido?

-A la matanza de todos aquellos que nos sometimos a los experimentos..-negó con la cabeza antes de continuar hablando.- no sabes lo que he pasado para poder llegar hoy hasta aquí.

Jt lo miró fijamente a la luz de la farola. Era el mismo Vinny de siempre pero con una gran cicatriz en el lado derecho de su cara. Estaba más delgado. Y su aspecto indicaba que hacía tiempo que no se daba una buena ducha. Pero el cambio más importante lo vio en sus ojos.

Lo cogió del hombro y lo hizo andar.

-Vamos al apartamento. Te darás una ducha y me contarás que ha pasado..

Vincent se apartó y volvió a esconderse en las sombras.

-Jt, si voy contigo te pondré en peligro…No sabes... No puedes entenderlo... No sé por qué he venido. Creo que será mejor que me vaya…- se puso la capucha y empezó a alejarse. Jt se dio cuenta que llevaba un sucio petate a la espalda. Inmediatamente fue detrás de él.

Lo volvió a agarrar y Vincent se paró. Se colocó enfrente de él.

-Ya te lo he dicho.. No sé nada de acuerdo, pero eres mi amigo, la persona más importante de mi vida por detrás de mis padres. Me ha igual lo grande que sea ese problema que tienes, vas a venir conmigo

Vincent lo miró y con lágrimas en los ojos solo acertó a decir..

-Estoy tan cansado Jt, tan cansado de huir... Estoy tan cansado de estar solo..

Jt lo volvió a agarrar de los hombros.

-Pues, a partir de ahora... Jamás volverás a estar solo.

Y así fue."

Otra vez un carrusel de imágenes se sucedió en la mente de Vincent. Paró cuando oyó un golpe.

"Salió del almacén dando un portazo. El último suero que había probado no había funcionado.

Las pruebas que habían realizado antes de que lo tomara le habían dado esperanzas de que pudiera ser una cura. Pero no había sido así…al revés, más bien la ansiedad había provocado la transformación. Jt tuvo que utilizar los dardos otra vez.

Dejo a su amigo gritando en el almacén, diciéndole que no podía ir a ningún sitio en esas condiciones.. pero no podía quedarse, estaba demasiado harto de todo, demasiado harto de su vida.

Era de noche, pero aun así, se subió el cuello de la chaqueta para evitar que la gente lo viera, y empezó a andar sin dirección fija.

Llevaba más de una hora caminando cuando vio que una mujer salía a toda prisa de una de las casas del barrio. Al principio no la reconoció pero cuando se paró en su coche para abrir la puerta, la luz de la farola la ilumino por completo. Era la Dr. Chandler.. la mujer que controlaba los experimentos en Afganistán, él le había salvado la vida.

De repente la esperanza volvió. Si podía hablar con ella tal vez supiera algo que pudiera ayudarle. Se dirigió hacia el coche pero no le dio tiempo, parece que la doctora llevaba prisa. Vincent se quedó mirando el coche, podía haberla abordado pero no quería asustarla, seguro que volvía..

En ese momento, un coche que estaba aparcado enfrente de la casa arrancó.. Vincent observó a los ocupantes y por una extraño instinto supo que seguían a la doctora. Empezó a seguirlos el también.

No le era difícil mantener el ritmo de los dos coches y a esas horas no había nadie observándolo. Se dejó llevar por la persecución.

Le llevaron hasta un bar de carretera a las afueras.

Vio como el coche de los dos hombres se paraba y salían. Observo que había dos mujeres enfrente de ellos. La doctora intentaba tapar a otra más joven…De repente dos disparos rompieron el silencio. Vio como los dos impactaban en el cuerpo de la ella... La más joven se llevó las manos a la boca mientras veía como la otra caía desplomada al suelo. Oyó como la llamaba ¡mama!..¡Dios mío, era su hija!.

Ella miraba a los asesinos de su madre con los ojos desorbitados de terror sin dejar de llorar. En ese momento vio como uno de ellos la apuntaba. Ella se dio cuenta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se echo a correr hacia el bosque cercano. Vincent salio corriendo detrás de ellos.

Cuando llego hasta ellos ella estaba en el suelo y la estaban apuntando. La bestia se lanzó y los destrozó antes de que le hicieran daño.

Cuando ya no quedo nada de los asesinos, la observo todavía convertido en un monstruo.. Ello lo miro asustada..y entonces la reconoció.. ella era la chica de sus sueños..la que siempre intentaba protegerlo, había soñado con ella muchas veces, hasta cuando su vida era Alex... Sacudió la cabeza intentando pensar con claridad…No podia ser, era la hija de la Dr. Chandler.. (¡Vincent…. Vincent!,)

Volvió a mirarla por última vez para comprobar que estaba bien y sus ojos se cruzaron, (¡Vincent..Vincent!)…y en ese momento al verla ahí tan indefensa y tan asustada decidió, que sería él quien la protegería, a partir de ahora…y para siempre.

-¡Vincent!

Alguien lo estaba llamando.. Se despertó de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que la voz que oía no estaba en su sueño...

-¡Eh! Chico grande, no me digas que has pasado la noche durmiendo en esa silla.

Vincent se levantó y estiro ligeramente los brazos.

Vio a su amigo sonreirle desde la cama. permanecía en la misma postura en que lo había dejado, pero ya estaba consciente.

-¡Has despertado!...¿como estas? Yo te veo genial…

-Tu en cambio estas horrible con esa pinta..

Vincent se dio cuenta de que iba con la bata, las calzas y la mascarilla. Rio agradecido de que su amigo estuviera ya consciente y con ganas de hacer bromas.

-Menudo susto nos has dado,..- dijo poniéndose ligeramente serio.

Jt cerró los ojos. Intentó incorporarse en la cama pero el dolor se lo impidió.

-No recuerdo gran cosa de lo que paso.. Solo, que Tess se fue a preguntar en los locales cercanos, si había visto algo extraño en esa nave y yo me quedé observando las cámaras de seguridad de la zona…- volvió a intentar moverse pero no pudo..- Vincent ¡te importaría incorporarme un poco?.- Su amigo cogió el mando a distancia de la cama y lo levantó ligeramente.

-¿Así estas bien?.- volvió a dejar el mando en la mesilla.- ¿quieres un poco de agua?

Jt asintió. Le acercó un vaso.

El bebió despacio y continuo.

-De repente oí un ruido y una de las puertas de nave se abrió…- echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.-.. se que fue una estupidez, pero entré…No tenía que haberlo hecho, pero ya no lo puedo cambiar…Oí ruidos dentro y empece a andar hacia ellos..Lo último que recuerdo es bajar unas escaleras y encontrarme en una sala rodeado de celdas.. y pensar que en que demonios nos habíamos metido… después sentí un dolor indescriptible en el costado…Nada más..-miró muy serio a Vincent.- ¿Qué me hizo? Porque esto duelo una barbaridad. Sobre todo el vendaje del abdomen..

Su amigo se lo dijo.

-Te destrozó el bazo.. El doctor Marcus te lo ha extirpado.. por suerte no te tocó ni los pulmones ni el páncreas…Pero te quedará una gran cicatriz..

-Y tendré que tomar medicación toda mi vida.. ¿no es así?

Vincent asintió.

-Para prevenir infecciones.

Jt apretó los labios.

-Esta claro que la aventura no es lo mio.. .- sonrió con ironía..-pero lo menos estoy vivo..¿Tess se ha quedado contigo?.- había anhelo en su voz.

-No.. la mande a casa con Catherine..Estaba destrozada…- rio al ver la expresión de su amigo cuando dijo eso.-¿no te alegres por eso?..la pobre lo ha pasado fatal…todos lo hemos pasado fatal..

Jt seguía sonriendo.

-Lo se... no debería alegrarme pero no puedo evitarlo.. Se preocupa por mi..

-Créeme, es más que preocupación.. tu no la viste…

En ese momento entro la enfermera.

-Ya se ha despertado... eso está bien. Si todo sigue así lo subiremos hoy a planta .- se dirigió a Vincent.- la importaría salir un momento?.

El se despidió de Jt por un momento y salió.

Cuando estuvo en el pasillo se quitó todo lo que llevaba y lo hecho a un cubo de basura. Se dirigió hacia la calle necesitaba respirar aire limpio..

En todo momento mientras hablaba con Jt había retenido en su memoria los sueños que había tenido... Aunque no eran sueños eran recuerdos..

La primera vez que vieron a Alex. La casa de su familia, la cara de su madre dándole un par de vasos de limonada, sus hermanos..y cuando volvió desesperado de Afganistán y después de mucho pensárselo acudió a Jt.. y el día que descubrió que la mujer que aparecía en sus sueños era Catherine la hija de la Dra Chandler.. como podía haber olvidado todo eso…En ese instante habría matado al padre de Cat sin dudarlo…como pudo hacerle algo así. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

El recordar que había soñado con Catherine toda su vida fue algo increíble. Siempre habían estado destinados. Siempre…

Cogió el teléfono y la llamó.

-Vincent ..dime ¿Cómo esta JT?

-Antes de nada.. te echo de menos..

Ella rio al otro lado.

-Y yo a ti..¿como esta?.- le dijo con dulzura.

-Se ha despertado y está bien dentro de lo que cabe…- miró a su alrededor.- parece que va a hacer un buen día.. por lo menos ha dejado de llover… ¿Dónde estas?

-En la comisaria ahora vamos a hablar con el capitán Ward..Hemos dormido las dos en el apartamento..luego hemos pasado por casa de Jt para recoger lo que me preparó para comprar la casa..¿vendrás conmigo a ver a los abogados?

-Alli estaré….- en el fondo también le hacia ilusión..- ¿me llamaras cuando vayas?

-Si..Primero iré al banco y luego a la vista de Patrick..te llamare desde allí.. ¿de acuerdo?

-Perfecto.. voy a volver dentro a ver que me cuenta..Te quiero…- se despidió de ella.

-Y yo.. luego nos vemos.. deséame suerte con el capitán…

-Suerte..

Ambos colgaron a la vez.

volvió a respirar profundamente y entró otra vez en el hospital. Fue hacia enfermera para pedirle el "uniforme" pero ella se le adelantó y le dijo que no era necesario, le habían empezado a administrar antibióticos. Habían conseguido controlar la pérdida de sangre mediante transfusiones y la cosa iba mejorando.

Encontró a su amigo sentado en la cama desayunando un café. Se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre.. Luego bajaría a la cafetería.

Se sentó otra vez en la silla donde había dormido.

-¿Bueno, me vas a contar como llegasteis ahí?

Jt dejo la taza de café encima de la bandeja.

-Tess ha descubierto que cerca del laboratorio de Sam han desparecido personas desde los años 30 hasta ahora. Creo que unas 8 al año más o menos.. más de 300 personas…- miró a Vincent.-.. no es una casualidad.

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

-Hace mucho que no creo en las casualidades.

-Pues ahí no acaba la cosa... Tess consiguió los expedientes virtuales y físicos de todos los que habían desaparecido... Además creo una alerta con las claves.. chimenea, desaparición, fábrica de harina….Y la alerta funcionó ayer por la mañana, antes de que fuéramos a comer juntos, me dijo que había otro sitio donde todo eso coincidía..

-Déjame adivinar... Donde te han herido.

Jt asintió.

-No quiso deciros nada antes de estar segura.. Os veníamos tan bien, tan felices.. que Tess no quería estropearlo..

-Y fuisteis solos a investigar…Error.. Tremendo error..

-Lo sé.. Quería ir ella sola.. Pero no la deje.. Fui con ella..y ya ves..

Vincent se levantó de la silla y se paseó por la habitación.

-Me llamo Tess cuando no te encontró.. Os rastree dentro de la fábrica y "vi" todo lo que paso.. y algo más…- se paró a los pies de la cama justo enfrente de su amigo.-.. Alguien que no se quién es, te salvo la vida..

-¿Qué?.-

-Para cuando Tess llegó tu asaltante había desaparecido.. pero lo hizo porque alguien lo disparo y lo hirió, si no, tenía intención de llevarte con el.. no tengo ni idea a donde..

-¿Y no viste quien fue?

-No.. Estaba muy oscuro.. Era una sombra.. Tendré que volver y rastrear otra vez.. Además quiero ver a donde te llevaban…

-Esa habitación estaba llena de celdas…..- su expresión era una mezcla de incredulidad y miedo…- ¿Dónde estamos metidos?

-El padre de Cat lo dijo. En algo que va más allá de Muirfield y de las bestias. Algo muy gordo..

-Ten cuidado, si vas a ir allí…

Vincent suspiró..

-Lo tendré…Y ahora vamos a cambiar de tema…Mientras estaba dormido he recordado un montón de cosas… Entre ayer, con tu operación y esos sueños estoy un poco descentrado, pero por otro lado esperanzado en volver a ser quien era.

Jt sonrió.

-¿Qué has recordado?

Su amigo se sentó en la cama.

-El día que vimos a Alex por primera vez..

Jt rio con ganas..

-¡!Qué guapa era!.. Y tenía razón, me la quitaste…¡Oh! Fue la temporada de la dieta.. casi me matas de hambre..

-Si… lo recuerdo todo... Antes de eso y después de eso. Ha sido como abrir una puerta. Todo lo que faltaba estaba allí... Y he recordado la cara de mi madre... No lo había hecho hasta ahora...

-Vincent... En relación con eso….-bajo la mirada un momento y luego la volvió a subir.-.. Cuando tu madre murió y tu casa quedo vacía. Me mandaste a recoger todos los recuerdos que pudiera... No cogí muchos… pero cogí los álbumes de fotos de tu familia... Al principio te hizo ilusión pero luego... cada vez te dolía mas mirarlos...Así que me pediste que los escondiera...

-Eso no lo recuerdo…

-Ya lo harás. Si los quieres están en el club, en la cámara….

Vincent se tocó la perilla, pensativo.

-Me lo podías a ver dicho antes…

-Si… pero no sabes cómo te pusiste la última vez que los viste.. Vincent, es doloroso recordar momentos que hemos vivido.. Podría habértelo contado todo pero no lo hubieras sentido.. tienes que recordarlo tú. Además, yo no quiero volver a hacerte daño...

-Lo entiendo, en serio….- miró fijamente a su amigo- ...También soñé con el día que fui a buscarte después de huir de Afganistán..

Jt se apoyó en la almohada.

-Sí.. Menudo susto me diste..

Vincent se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando.

-Sé que te sientes culpable por haberme apuntado al experimento Murfield, pero, pensando en lo que hemos pasado desde entonces, y eso que no lo recuerdo todo, no debes sentirte así..-se masajeo la frente-..Jt, renunciaste a una parte tu vida ese día..

-Y lo volvería a hacer sin dudar..

-Gracias…- se levantó de la cama.-.. y ahora con tu permiso me voy a la cafetería a tomarme un café.. Y luego, igual paso por el club a coger esos álbumes..

Su amigo asintió sonriendo.

-Ve... Yo no me moveré de aquí…

Vincent sonrió y salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

* * *

Cat y Tess vieron que el capitán entraba en su despacho justo cuando ella dejo de hablar con Vincent. Tess se pasó por su mesa y cogió los informes de lo que había encontrado.

Cuando entraron estaba hablando por teléfono. Sonrió al verlas.

-Sí.., tengo constancia de ello.. La detective Chandler y la detective Vargas trabajan en un caso muy importante..:- esperó a oír lo que le decían.-.. No hay problema nosotros nos encargamos.. De acuerdo.. Adiós.- se despido.. Cat y Tess sabían de quien.

Su superior metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miro muy serio a las detectives.

-Supongo que habréis venido tan pronto, para decirme que está ocurriendo aquí, verdad? Por cierto, Chandler , espero que haya disfrutado de su breve luna de miel..

Cat sonrió y asintió.

-Lo he hecho..

-Muy bien, ahora empezar a hablar… No me gusta que me llamen preguntándome cosas que no sé..

Tess cogió los papeles y el dejo en la mesa del capitán. A continuación empezó a contarle todo… Bueno, todo, todo, no. Habían acordado no hablarle de túneles, ni de celdas, ni del laboratorio de Sam..

En definitiva, lo contaron que había descubierto, que por alguna razón ese punto entre la 10th y la 13th oeste, era el lugar donde desaparecían 5 personas todos los años. Y que había otro lugar donde ocurría lo mismo, el 149 de Riverside Drive, aquí 8 personas cada año. Ellas creían que podían tener relación.

Tess también le dijo que había decidió ir a echar un vistazo de manera informal y que alguien le había clavado un cuchillo a Jt..

Tenían un mal presentimiento con esos lugares y quieran investigarlos oficialmente.

-Vargas, quería decirle antes de nada que se saltó el protocolo. El agua se ha llevado todas las pruebas que pudiera a ver ahí.

-Lo sabemos, Capitán… pero no pude reaccionar de otra manera….- Tess se masajeó los ojos…- Jt estaba en el suelo desangrándose y no pensé en nada más que llamar a una ambulancia..

Su jefe suspiro.

-Lo entiendo…- las observó a las dos.- vale, de acuerdo.. pueden investigar sobre esa zona, las desapariciones y lo que le paso a su amigo .- miró de reojo a Tess.- .. les doy tres dias para traerme algo interesante si no.. Nada... ¿ok?

Las dos asintieron e iban a salir cuando el capitán las llamó.

-Una cosa más..-se pararon esperando lo que pudiera decirles.- ¿Cómo está?

Tess sonróo.

-Bien.. saldrá de esta.. es fuerte, muy fuerte..- le dijo.

El sonrio también.

-Si está con usted..No lo pongo en duda… ¡Vayanse ya!.. tienen trabajo que hacer.

Salieron las dos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que se les congeló en cuanto vieron a la persona que estaba apoyada, en ese momento, en la mesa de Cat.

Gabe.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.- Cat fue hacia él iracunda. Tess se quedó detrás de ella. - ..Después de lo que le hiciste a Heather no deberías ni acercarte a mi..

El se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-Catherine, no se porque te pones asi, Heather no esta enfadada, es mas...- se cruzo de brazos.- ..ayer estuve comiendo con ella y estaba encantada..

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo que?.- la rabia se veía en sus ojos.- Déjala en paz... ya nos has hecho bastante daño...

El sonrió sutilmente.

-¿Qué yo os he hecho daño?..- se expresión fue cambiando a medida que hablaba.-…tu novio, o mejor tu marido, me tiró a través de una cristalera a las aguas del Hudson.. estoy vivo de milagro…- se paró y miro a Cat fijamente, esperando ver su reacción al hecho de que supiera que se habían casado. Ella no le dio ese gusto, permaneció impasible…- Alguien me sacó del agua y me llevo a un hospital para que me atendiesen..

Catherine no podía dejarlo así.

-Tú te lo buscaste….Lo provocasté hasta que no pudo más.. y todo porque querías que Heather lo viera…

\- Y lo vio…- bajo los ojos y sonrió.- y me parece que no le gustó mucho..

Catherine quería perderlo de vista cuanto antes. Se dirigió a su silla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si has venido a torturarme ya te puedes ir. No dejaré que lo hagas..

-Perdona.. pero no eres el centro de mi universo… por si no te acuerdas soy ayudante del fiscal y parte de mi trabajo se realiza aquí….- la miró antes de seguir hablando.- además, se retirarme cuando ya no hay nada que hacer y tengo otros intereses actualmente.. Si me disculpan detectives.. Su jefe me espera..

Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al despacho del capitán Ward.

Cat lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿Te lo crees?.- le pregunto Tess mientras se sentaba en su silla.

Ello negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada.. Siempre estará detrás de mí…Sé que va a seguir allí, controlando, vigilando y esperando su oportunidad. Jamás me fiaré de él, diga lo que diga..

Respiró profundamente y cogió la carpeta con los papeles del banco. Miro su reloj..

-Tengo el tiempo justo para llegar al banco…-Se despidió de su amiga…- voy a pedir una hipoteca.. ¡qué miedo!

-Jt ha hecho todo el trabajo, no te preocupes... Yo voy a ir a verlo ahora mismo…¿Me acercas al hospital? Mi coche está en el aparcamiento.

-Claro que sí..

Las dos amigas salieron juntas de la comisaria, seguidas por la atenta mirada de Gabe. El cual, mientras hablaba de determinados casos con el capitán, había oído perfectamente la conversación entre ellas. Esto tenía sus ventajas.

No sabía que Cat iba a comprarse una casa…tendría que averiguar dónde.. se lo pedirían seguro. Pero lo más le extraño fue el comentario que hizo sobre él, ¿qué era eso de que no podía evitar estar detrás de ella? En realidad así era pero ¿cómo lo sabía ella con tanta seguridad?

* * *

Cat salió del banco después de firmar la hipoteca. Jt había preparado todo, hasta el mínimo detalle. Solo tuvo que sentarse, hablar del tiempo con el director y firmar. Un apretón rápido de manos y todo estaba hecho.

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana, perfecto para acercarse el juzgado e intentar que sacarán libre a Patrick. Se lo debía.

Cogió su coche y se dirigió a los juzgados. Aparcó el coche cerca y dejó los papeles de la casa en la guantera. Cuando llego al hall del edificio eran todavía las 10.30, aprovechó para llamar a Vincent.

-¿Dónde estás?- le preguntó él nada más cogerlo.

-En los juzgados.. Ya está hecho lo del banco…- su voz denotaba alegría.

Vincent sonrió.

-Me alegro.. He tenido que hacer una cosa.. Ahora estoy en casa.. ¿Sobre qué hora paso por ahí?

Catherine miro su reloj.

-No se.. el juez nos recibirá a las 11.. supongo que no estaremos mas de una hora.

-No te preocupes.. si cuando salgas no estoy, llámame al teléfono ¿ok?

-Ok…Nos vemos..

-Nos vemos..

Se despidieron. Cat decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos que había colocados pegados a las paredes del hall.

No llevaba ni 5 minutos sentada cuando vio que el agente Mark Newman entraba por la puerta.

Fue directamente hacia ella. Le tendió la mano.

-Detective Chandler, me alegro de verla.

Cat se quedó parada.. Lo veía diferente, más afable. Serian imaginaciones suyas..

-Lo mismo digo agente…-ella se levantó del banco y se la estrechó con fuerza.

-¿Ya ha vuelto a trabajar?..- le pregunto Mark.- sentémonos todavía quedan unos minutos hasta que nos reciba el juez.

-Sí.. Esta misma mañana…

-¿Algo interesante?.- estaba deseando saber si Vincent lo había reconocido o no.. Pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema.. De todos modos, conociendo a Catherine, si fuera así ya habría saltado a su cuello.

-No.. Por ahora solo estamos empezando con un caso de desapariciones… nada más..- Cat pensó que podía habérselo dicho, iba a ser de dominio público en breves, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No estaba de humor para preguntas.

Siguió hablando.

-¿Quiénes vamos a estar en el despacho del juez?

Mark lo pensó un momento.

-El juez, la secretaria del juzgado.. El abogado que tiene asignado Patrick y un representante de la fiscalía, creo que Teresa González.. Toda una institución..,

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Ni una cosa ni otra. Se caracteriza por hacer muchas preguntas... Ella tendrá que estar de acuerdo con usted, si no, Patrick tendrá problemas.

En ese momento vieron que el reloj de la entrada daba las 11 en punto. Se dirigieron directamente al despacho del juez

Llamaron a la puerta antes de entrar. Esperaron a que desde dentro les dieran permiso y la abrieron. Dentro, tal y como había dicho Mark, estaba Patrick y su abogado, una mujer de unos 50 y muchos que parecía curtida en múltiples batallas y la secretaria. Les tendieron la mano a Mark y luego a Catherine.

El juez les indicó que sentaran en dos sillas colocadas justo en frente de él..

Cat miró de soslayo a Patrick. A simple vista parecía que estuviera bien. Le guiñó un ojo cuando vio que ella lo miraba.

-¡Buenas días! Soy el juez del distrito, Anthony Pearl.. Según nos ha comentado la abogada defensora del acusado, Patrick Franco, la detective Chandler tiene la intención de retirar los cargos.. Los cuales eran.- leyó un papel que había sobre su mesa.- allanamiento, retención ilegal y secuestro, violencia e intento de agresión grave.

Después de decir todo esto, se dirigió a Cat.

-¿Sabe que está bajo juramento, verdad?

Ella asintió.

El juez la miró fijamente.

-La fiscal González le hará una serie de preguntas.

Cat se acomodó en la silla y contestó lo que la fiscal le preguntó durante más de 20 minutos. Lo tenía todo tan bien preparado, no se salió ni una coma del guión. Cuando la fiscal se rindió casi no se podía creer que hubiera sido tan rápido.

Luego fue el juez quien habló con ella.

-¿Sabe que si decide retirar los cargos contra él saldrá automáticamente a la calle.?

\- Lo sé. No se merece estar encerrado. Hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para evitar que su hermano acabara conmigo y además, quedo demostrado que él no quería hacer nada de eso, el encargo era para Pete y lo llamó porque estaba solo…Ese fue su error, acudir a ayudar a su hermano.- Cat miró a Patrick mientras hablaba.

El juez se dirigió a Mark en ese momento.

-¿El FBI que dice al respecto?

Este se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Qué las pruebas encontradas en la azotea de la detective Chandler no dicen lo contrario. El Sr. Franco murió durante el forcejeo con su hermano. La pistola que el muerto portaba se disparó cuando estaba entre los dos, podía haber muerto Patrick, pero fue al revés. Y me alegro, porque si llega a vivir Pete Franco, posiblemente la detective Chandler estaría muerta ahora.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a Cat.

¿De verdad se alegraba de que estuviera viva?..pensó Cat. En un hombre tan.. grande, fuerte y seguro de si mismo. Esa especie de empatía con ella no era muy normal…¿no estaría interesado en ella?

Cat se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. No, no podía ser…Aunque la forma de mirarla hoy, era bastante extraña.

El juez Pearl tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, después de oir su versión de los hechos, la cual ha sido avalada por el FBI, solo me queda preguntarle a la fiscalía que opina.. su turno.- le indicó a la fiscal.

La aludida dirigió su mirada hacia Catherine.

-A la vista de lo que nos ha contado la detective y teniendo en cuanta que el testimonio del Sr. Franco ayudó a exculpar a un inocente, decidimos retirar los cargos..

Cat sonrió abiertamente mirando a Patrick. Esta vez fue él quien vocalizó un sencillo "gracias".

-De acuerdo, pues después de retirar los cargos Sr. Franco, es usted un hombre libre..- Patrick se ponía ya en pie.- ..espere tiene que firmar un montón de papeles. Usted tampoco puede irse tiene que firmar la transcripción de lo que ha dicho aquí.- se lo dijo a Cat.

Catherine espero a que la secretaria del juzgado le tendiera la copia que debía firmar. Cuando lo hubo echo, se levantó, se despidió de los presentes y salió acompañada por el agente del FBI.

Salieron del edificio. Cat decidió esperar a Patrick. Quería despedirse de él.

Mark pensó que debía irse, quedarse sería muy extraño, aunque una parte de él quisiera hacerlo. Le estaba empezando a coger cariño a su "hermana" y sabía que a partir de ahora, si ella seguía investigando, estaría en peligro…

-Detective, supongo que estará contenta

-Sí, lo estoy. Patrick no se merecía estar en la cárcel .

-No supongo que no... Bueno me tengo que marchar...

Cat en ese momento se acordó de algo.

-Perdone, ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa?

Mark asintió.

-¿Se sabe algo de mi padre?

Mark no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Nada de nada... Es listo y tiene mucha experiencia..

Cat parecía algo esperanzada.

-Sí.. Desde luego.. Tiene mucha experiencia…Bueno, ¡Hasta la próxima!-. le tendió la mano.

Mark se la estrechó.

-Hágame un favor.. Tenga cuidado.. ¿ok?

-Lo tendré…

Sabiendo que no tenía cabida ahí se alejó andando por la calle, hasta su coche estacionado 2 calles hacia el norte.

Diez minutos más tarde, un sonriente Patrick salía por la puerta. Cat fue a abrazarlo. El la recibió de buen grado.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas salido..- el vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad.

-Yo también, Mara... Catherine...

Ella rio.

-Sé que eras buena persona.. No te metas en mas líos. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo. Y ahora querría mi recompensa.

Cat lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué recompensa es esa?

-Un beso..

De repente, una profunda voz surgió de la nada.

-¡Yo que tu ni lo intentaría..!

Patrick dio un bote. Vincent prácticamente se había materializado a su lado.

Cat miró a su marido.

-Vincent... Déjalo, se lo merece…. Mira para otro lado.- le dijo, avisandolo.

-¡Catherine! ¡No irás a..! .- antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Cat se pusó de puntillas y le dio un beso suave y dulce en los labios a Patrick. Este quería algo más pero sabiendo que Vincent estaba a poco más de un metro de ellos se guardó muy mucho de abrir la boca.

-Cuídate...- le dijo ella a modo de despedida.

Patrick asintió.

-Lo haré…Y si en algún momento te cansas de él.- miró de reojo a Vincent.- búscame ...pero sin que se enteré..

El aludido agachó la cabeza y la volvió a levantar, estaba empezando a enfadarse. Patrick creyó ver un destello amarillo en sus ojos.

-¡Adiós.. Catherine!.. Será mejor que me vaya..

Se despidió y empezó a andar en dirección sur. Catherine le siguió un rato con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista.

Se volvió para buscar a su chico.

Lo encontró justo en frente, sentado en un banco. Fue hacia él despacio.

-¿No te habrás molestado?.- le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Vincent mantuvo la mirada fija en el frente.

-Digamos que no me gusta que mi mujer se vaya besando con otros...- estaba muy molesto.

-¿Otros?... o si, todos los días me beso con medio Manhathan. Vincent..-le cogió la mano. El estuvo tentado de retirarla, pero no lo hizo.-.. él nos ha salvado el cuello.. Es lo menos que podía hacer, le estoy tremendamente agradecida porque, gracias a él, tú estás aquí conmigo..-le acarició el pelo.- …y eso es lo que más me importa.. un beso es un precio muy barato por tenerte..

El se volvió a mirarla.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo más...- le dijo todavía enfadado.

Ella rio.

-Claro que no…

El movió la cabeza negando.

-No soporto verte besar a otro.. No solo son celos.. Es que.. no lo soporto...- algo en su expresión hizo que Cat se diera cuenta de que lo decía en serio.-..Ya tuve que soportar verte besar a Gabe y…solo de pensarlo se me revuelven las entrañas…y eso que la gema está en mi bolsillo…

-Nunca besaré a nadie que no seas tú…nunca estaré con nadie que no seas tú….- le cogió el rostro con las manos…- estamos destinados a estar juntos para la bueno y para lo malo.

Lo beso; besos largos y profundos.. Besos de entrega absoluta.. Poco a poco fue notando que Vincent se relajaba, la abrazó fuertemente apretándola a él. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, apoyó su frente en el hombro de ella.

-Por ti vivo, por ti respiro, por ti daría hasta mi vida*..

Ella lo abrazó y le acarició la nuca..

-Lo sé.. a mí me pasa lo mismo..

Permanecieron así unos segundos más.

Vincent se incorporó y respiró hondo. Volvía otra vez a ser él. Acarició dulcemente la cara de Cat y la besó rozando delicadamente los labios de ella con su lengua.

-¿A qué hora tenemos que ir a ver a los abogados?

-Jt había dejado una nota junto con los papeles del banco.. Ponía…" Bufete Andrews &amp; Andrews 16:00".

-Tenemos tiempo de ir al hospital a visitar a nuestro enfermo favorito. Y podemos comer ahí.. ¿Tess?

-La llevé al Hospital antes de ir al banco…por cierto…- se levantó y echó a andar. El la siguió..-.. El capitán nos ha dado el visto bueno para empezar a investigar oficialmente..

Vincent asintió.

-Bien, necesitaremos todos los recursos posibles.. y así evitaremos que nadie extraño entre a los túneles y a los calabazos..

-Y….- Cat siguió hablando.- hay otra cosa….-se paró un momento.- He visto a Gabe..

Su marido la miro fijamente.

-¿Y?...¿Está bien?..

-Si.. Ha dicho que estuvo con Heather ayer.. y que ella está encantada con él...-había mucha rabia en su voz…-.. que ya no soy el centro de su vida. Pero, por supuesto no me lo creí…Tengo que hablar con mi hermana tan pronto como pueda.

Vincent se acercó a ella y la cogió de la cintura, volvieron a andar.

-Nunca te fíes de él.. sé que no parará hasta tenerte…y si puede, acabará conmigo.- había certeza en su voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices tan seguro?

-Porque es lo que haría yo por ti...Ahora lo sé….Sería capaz de matar por ti..

Catherine le acaricio la espalda, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y fueron a buscar el coche.

Por el camino le fue contando todo lo que Tess había descubierto, y que Jt ya le había adelantado, desapariciones, gente inocente secuestrada o muerta, lugares comunes. Vincent no podía creer en que se estaban metiendo.. Pero era la única marea de acabar con todo de una vez.. Como dijo Reynolds, Muirfield solo era una parte de una maquina mucho más compleja.

Comieron con Tess en la cafetería del hospital. Tess les contó con todo detalle por qué había se había encontrado con estas tremendas "casualidades" y le indico a Cat que tenía mucho expedientes que mirar. Ella ya los había visto todos.

Jt estaba mejor, desde luego muy molesto, pero ya le habían dejado comer algo que no fuera líquido.

-Cuando he llegado después de que me trajeras, me he dado un susto de muerte cuando he visto que no estaba en la cama donde lo habíamos dejado ayer...- les contó Tess mientras intentaba coger unos spaguettis.- He empezado a mirar a hacia todos los lados y menos mal que una enfermera se ha acercado a decirme que lo había subido a planta, si no...-comió un poco.-..cuando he llegado estaba medio dormido. Le dolía bastante la herida y había pedido que le dieran un analgésico.- sonrió. Cat y Vincent se miraron.-Estaba tan relajado descansando que casi no le digo nada…

-Pero no lo has hecho..

-No…, me ha abalanzado a sus brazos..-miró a Cat..-yo.. Tess Vargas me he abalanzado a sus brazos ¿entiendes?.. Ni yo misma me conozco…- se llevó la mano a la boca..- todavía no entiendo lo que me está pasando..

Cat sonrió.. Era sencillo, estaba enamorada.

-¿Ya le has dicho lo que me dijiste en urgencias?.- le preguntó su amiga antes de llevarse a la boca un pequeño trozo de salmón a la plancha.

Vincent miraba a la una y a la otra. Mejor concentrarse en su estofado.

-No... Me da mucha vergüenza, Cat.. Pero lo haré, cuando estemos en casa, solos y con unas cuantas cervezas en el cuerpo…Ahora voy a cuidar de él.. Va a estar bajo mi estricta vigilancia. Por cierto, Vincent... ¿ayudaste al doctor durante la operación?

El aludido se limpió los labios con la servilleta y bebió agua antes de hablar.

-No.. No me creía capacitado para algo así. Me limité a subir a la parte alta del quirófano. Hay una especia de pecera desde donde se pueden seguir las operaciones...

Cat lo miró intrigada.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

Vincent se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y respiró profundamente.

-Toda esta noche ha sido muy extraña... por de pronto he recordado muchísimas cosas. Mi época de médico residente se presenta ante mí con toda claridad... Recuerdo situaciones, recuerdo conversaciones, recuerdo gente... Es como si lo que le ha pasado a Jt hubiera desbloqueado algo aquí dentro...-se tocó la frente.-..Durante la operación, el Dr. Markus me planteo preguntas que fui respondiendo; las respuestas acudían a mi mente, solas. Cada vez con más facilidad..- miró a su chica.- Catherine, yo era residente de cirugía... Y lo recuerdo casi todo..

Cat notó que empezaba a creerse que podía volver a ejercer. Y eso le gustó mucho.

-¿Quieres intentarlo, verdad?

El asintió.

-Sí... Quiero intentarlo.. Será complicado porque llevo mucho tiempo sin ejercer pero Doc me ayudará.. No hace otra cosa que decirme que debo volver. Y si tengo la gema cerca, creo que podré controlarme sin problemas..

-Bueno, pues hazle caso..

-Además, estoy harto de que todo el mundo me mantenga...

-Y tienes que pagar una hipoteca….- le acarició el brazo mientras se lo decía.

Tess se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¡Eh! No te he preguntada ¿qué tal en el banco?

-Muy bien.. Jt es fenomenal..

Tess sonrió.

-Lo sé... Es casi perfecto... pero tiene que corregir su curiosidad…Ya me encargaré yo...

Vincent siguió hablando.

-¡Ah! Hay una cosa que no os he dicho. Cuando fui a buscarte.- miró a Tess al hablar.-.. os rastree y vi que alguien disparó al que apuñalo a Jt..

Tess asintió.

-Sí... Yo oí el disparo. Iba a entrar a buscarlo cuando lo oí.. Entonces decidí que primero te llamaría.. ¡Qué susto!.

-Sí... Cuando llegue no vi a nadie, entre y empecé a seguir el rastro.. cuando llegue a la sala donde estabais.. se me representó la imagen de alguien que arrastraba a un Jt herido hacia una de las celdas.. Pero de repente un destello y el asesino se retorció herido.. me giré rápidamente para ver de dónde venía la bala.. Pero fue imposible, no logré distinguir nada... y luego tú me llamaste y me despertaste..

-La sensación que dabas era que estabas, pero no estabas... Veías algo que estaba dentro de tu cabeza..

El asintió.

-Voy a ir luego, otra vez a ese sitio, a ver que puedo descubrir. Quiero seguir el rastro de la persona que atacó a Jt y de la que lo salvo.

Cat se movió inquieta en la silla. De repente se le había quitado el hambre.

-Vincent es peligroso. Muy peligroso

-Por eso, la única persona de las aquí presentes que puedo ir soy yo...

Cat sabía que ya lo había decidido y no podría convencerlo de no ir, por ahora.

-Iré contigo...

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-De eso nada. Vamos a ir a ver a los abogados y de allí yo me iré a la fábrica.. y tú.. te vienes a hacer compañía a Jt… por que supongo que tú..-miró a Tess.- ¿te querrás quedar esta noche?

-Por supuesto que sí...

Vincent miró a Cat.

-Ves, Catherine, es importante que te quedes...

-Ya. Pero júrame que tendrás cuidado...

El levantó la mano derecha.

-Te lo juró..

Cat asintió, pero no se fiaba ni un pelo de él.

* * *

Cuando el reloj dio las cuatro una pareja joven asomó por la puerta del bufete de abogados Andrews &amp; Andrews. La recepcionista los saludo inmediatamente, mirando de arriba abajo al hombre.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

La mujer fue la que habló.

-¡Buenas tardes! Me llamo Catherine Chandler y tengo una cita.. Es para la venta de una casa.

-Déjeme mirar la agenda..-se oyó como movía papeles..- sí.. Aquí está. Pasen a la sala de espera.. Es esa puerta del frente.-les indicó.- ... Les llamaremos enseguida.

Cinco minutos más tarde la misma recepcionista les indicó que la acompañaran.

Atravesaron la oficina siendo observados disimuladamente por el personal que trabajaba allí. Sobre todo por las mujeres. Cat sonrió débilmente, ese era el efecto Vincent.

Les hizo pasar una pequeña sala con una gran mesa ovalada en el centro. Allí les estaban esperando dos hombres. Por el parecido sin lugar a dudas eran familia. Misma cara, mismos ojos, misma calvicie. Uno mayor que el otro. Padre e hijo.

Saludaron a ambos con un apretón de manos, Cat les presentó a Vincent, y acto seguido, les invitaron a sentarse.

-Srta. Chandler es un placer conocerla.. ¿Ha traído los papeles del banco?.- el Andrews más mayor fue quien empezó a hablar.

Iban directamente al grano. En estos ambientes el tiempo es dinero.

-Si... Todo está aquí.. .-Cat se los dio.

El más joven se dedicó a revisarlos.

-Su caso ha sido muy especial Sta. Chandler. Esa casa que acaba de comprar está bajo la administración de esta empresa desde hace más de 100 años. Ha habido interesados en comprarla.. Pero los dueños jamás han estado interesados en venderla. Hasta ahora..-Cat y Vincent escuchaban atentos lo que les estaba explicando.-..Los primeros sorprendidos somos nosotros. Porque además ha sido a un precio bajo, en relación a lo que algunas personas han llegado a ofrecer..

El Andrews más joven dejó los papeles que le había entregado Cat, encima de la mesa, perfectamente ordenados, y se fue a buscar una carpeta a un archivador situado en la misma sala. La sacó y volvió a la mesa.

-Todo está en regla. La transferencia nos acaba de llegar hace un momento.. con lo cual, solo tiene que poner su firma en este contrato de compra para poder llevarse las escrituras.

Saco un sobre de plástico transparente y un montón de folios agarrados con un clip. Le tendió estos últimos a Cat.

-Por favor, firme todos en el lateral derecho.

Cat lo hizo, cuando terminó se lo devolvió.

El abogado sacó una hoja del final, la firmó él también y se la dio a ella.

-Su copia del contrato y aquí tiene las escrituras.- le dio el sobre transparente.-...Tienen casi un siglo y medio.. Trátelas con cuidado... De todos modos le adjuntamos una copia digital... Cat cogió todo y lo guardo en la bolsa, en la que había traído los papeles del banco.

El abogado de más edad les invito a salir, ya de allí, con mucha educación.

-Mi más sincera enhorabuena. Ha comprado una casa con historia..

Cat se moría por hacer una pregunta.

-¿No hay modo de poder conocer a los anteriores dueños?

Los dos abogados giraron la cabeza a la vez.

-No... Nos dieron poderes para poder firmar la venta en su nombre… No quieren que se les conozca. Son un poco.. ¿Cómo diría? ¿Excéntricos?.. si le digo la verdad nosotros tampoco tenemos el placer de conocerlos..- les tendió la mano esperando que se la estrecharan.-… Pero me han dicho que ante cualquier problema acudan a nosotros. Y me han pedido que le felicite por comprar esta casa... "no se arrepentirá"... Son sus palabras textuales.

Cat y Vincent le estrecharon la mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Karen!.- la recepcionista entró rápidamente..- Acompañe a los señores a la puerta. Ella asintió.- Ha sido un placer, disfrútenla.

Karen los acompañó otra vez atravesando toda la oficina. Cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió y los despido; una vez que salieron la cerró suavemente.

Miro su reloj mientras se acercaba a su mesa. Las 16:30 en punto.

* * *

-Ya tienes tu casa.- le dijo, abrazándola una vez que salieron a la calle.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Si ya "tenemos". Lo único...- frunció el ceño levemente.-.. Me he quedado con las ganas de saber quiénes eran los dueños. Sé que Jt intento averiguarlo pero es totalmente imposible. Puede que fueran familia de Rebecca.- acaricio los brazos de Vincent mientras lo miraba a los ojos.- ¿Dónde estará mi padre? Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle... Estoy segura de que él sabe algo de todo esto.

-¿Has pensado que puede ser el dueño de la casa?

-Sí.. Claro que lo he pensado.. Pero…hasta que no aparezca.. Y me parece que no lo hará en un tiempo.

-Por de pronto, tiene alguien que le ayuda. Acuérdate que lo vinieron a buscar cuando lo sacamos el hospital..

Catherine suspiro.

-¿Podrías rastrear el coche en el que se fue?

Vincent miró hacia el infinito.

-Podría intentarlo….Pero es listo, y sabe de mis "habilidades" ya se habrá preocupado de que no pueda hacerlo…En todo esto tu padre manda.. Lo veremos solo cuando él quiera que lo hagamos...

-Tienes razón, solo cuando él quiera.

-Y ahora.- agarró a su mujercita por la cintura.- voy a ir a ver quien le hizo eso a Jt y quien le salvo..- sacó el colgante del bolsillo.- ¿me guardas esto?…

Catherine se pusó seria lo cogió y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-No me gusta que vayas solo y lo sabes…-lo besó.

-Lo sé... Pero tengo que ir y si lo que me encuentro es peligroso, es mejor y más rápido huir solo. Ve a ver a Jt… se merece que le hagamos compañía.. Te llamaré en cuanto salga..

-De acuerdo. Pero por favor ten cuidado..

El asintió. La beso agarrando su rostro con sus poderosas manos, con tristeza, se separó de ella y se alejo sin mirar atrás.

Catherine lo vio irse con un nudo en el estómago. Echó un ojo a la bolsa con las escrituras y con un profundo suspiro se dirigió a su coche.

* * *

Reventó la puerta de una patada. No había necesidad de ser sutil, algo le decía que quienes controlaban todo esto, ya lo conocían. Nada más entrar oyó un sonido de baja frecuencia, una alarma, imperceptible para el oído humano, pero no para él.

Observo el marco de la puerta enseguida vio el sensor. Los cogió y lo aplastó.

Empezó a andar rastreando lo que había pasado el día anterior. Llegó a la abertura en la pared que daba a las escaleras, entró y las bajó. Estás llegaban a la sala donde estaban las celdas. Era una sala con suelo de piedra sin igualar, cuadrada con 4 celdas repartidas en tres lados. El lado al que iban a parar las escaleras no tenía. El ambiente estaba lleno de humedad.

Vio la sangre de Jt en el suelo y la de su atacante. Siguió el rastro de esta última hasta la celda situada justo enfrente de la escalera. No había mucha luz, unos pequeños fluorescentes iluminaban la estancia central pero no llegaban a las celdas. A Vincent no le hacía falta.

La sangre del atacante se perdía bruscamente en la pared del fondo de la celda. Observó detenidamente esa pared con sus sentidos alterados y vio una pequeña hendidura que podría a ver pasado por una irregularidad en la piedra. Metió la mano y localizó un resorte. Tiró de él y la pared se movió unos cuantos centímetros. Vincent la empujó y consiguió abrirla lo suficiente para poder pasar por el hueco.

Miró hacia abajo y encontró otra vez el rastro de sangre. Había ido a parar a un pasillo que descendía, estaba iluminado por los mismos fluorescentes que en la sala, equidistantes cada 6 metros mas o menos. El pasillo era estrecho, excavado en la roca, no se apreciaban celdas ni oquedades. Las paredes eran totalmente lisas.

Empezó a andar siguiendo el rastro de la sangre. Calculó que estuvo haciendo por espacio de unos 5 ó 10 minutos, siempre descendiendo. De repente, en un punto sin ninguna diferencia con el resto, desapareció.

Vincent miró hacia todos los lados. En el frente le pareció distinguir una luz más intensa que la de los fluorescentes. Aprecio además, olor a goma, a metal y a sudor humano. Alguien había llegado hasta allí con una camilla.

Se fijó otra vez en el punto de luz que veía enfrente y decidió ir hacia él. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que el túnel terminaba en un hueco que iba a parar a una de las antiguas estaciones del metro de Nueva York. Se concentró buscando movimiento o algo que le indicará que allí hubiese alguien, pero todos sus sentidos le decían que no lo había.

Se adentró en la estación. La impresión era que no se había utilizado en los últimos 20 años. Había anuncios de tabaco en los espacios habilitados para la publicidad. Ahora eso sería muy políticamente incorrecto. Vio un vagón parado en lo que se podía considerar una vía muerta. Había luz dentro.

Se acercó despacio. Por las ventanas se podía apreciar camillas y material de hospital, un respirador, un desfibrilador y bandejas con instrumentos quirúrgicos. Se paró delante de una de las ventanas, encima de una camilla había algo tapado por un sábana. Convencido de que no había nadie cerca, decidió entrar.

Lo que vio dentro tenía todo la pinta de ser un lugar donde operar, tratar o preparar a personas.. No sabía para que…

Fue hacia la camilla donde había visto la sábana. Se colocó al lado y de un movimiento rápido la quitó.

Debajo encontró un ser humano inusualmente grande. Le había rajado desde el cuello hasta la vejiga. Abierto en canal. Le había extirpado todos los órganos vitales.

Vincent se dio cuenta de había sido tratado con algo que impedía que se descompusiera y oliese, lo notaba en la textura de su piel.

Le dio la vuelta buscando un orificio de salida de una bala y lo encontró. En el pecho muy cerca del corazón. Era un milagro que ese hombre no hubiera caído fulminado en el momento. No pudo evitar pensar en quien era, que hacia allí y porque le había dejado abandonado.

Hizo unas cuantas fotos con el móvil. Después decidió que era mejor largarse de allí. Algo le decía que si se quedaba más tiempo iba a tener compañía.

Desando el camino y volvió a la celda por la que había entrado. La pared seguía movida. Cuando pasó volvió a darle al resorte y esta se cerró.

Se colocó en medio de la sala y empezó a recrear el disparo que había salvado la vida de su amigo. Cuando intentaba ver la cara del que lo había hecho, le era imposible las sombras lo tapaban. Decido seguirlo. El hombre o mujer en cuestión subió por las escaleras a toda prisa. Lo vio salir por la abertura y llegar a la nave.

Seguía escondiéndose en la oscuridad, Vincent no podía verlo. Pero de repente, la puerta por la que había entrado Jt se abrió y Tess entró llevando su pistola. La luz que entró al abrirla incidió directamente en el hombre, porque era un hombre, justo en el momento en que iba a salir. Le dio tiempo a esconderse detrás de una columna antes de Tess pudiera verlo. Cuando ella pasó, salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y salió a la calle. Vincent fue detrás de él.

Atravesó el patio y llegó a un coche. Vincent tenía intención de seguirlo pero cuando se montó notó que no podía rastrear... Era como si algo se lo impidiera… Su cabeza empezó a dolerle y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrió la imagen de su perseguido había desaparecido por completo.

Miro hacia todos los lados. No entendía que había pasado.

Respiro hondo. De todos modos ya lo cogería. Lo que había ido a hacer estaba hecho. Ya sabía quién había salvado la vida de Jt.

* * *

Tess fue al club a buscar lo que le había pedido Jt que le trajera. Una vez que los calmantes habían hecho efecto no hacía más que decir que se aburría, o sea, que aparte de pedirle algo de ropa interior y su maquinilla de afeitar, le había pedido su portátil y su disco duro externo, el grande.

Cogió una mochila del dormitorio y la llenó con todo.

Cuando pasó por el salón vio los ordenadores que estaban permanentes encendidos y se le ocurrió una idea.

Se sentó y busco el plano de Nueva York que solía utilizar Jt para sus búsquedas.

Puso "fábricas de harina" "Chimeneas industriales" y le dio al intro.

Al cabo de 5 segundos aparecieron tres coincidencias.

Dos ya las conocía. La última no.

Y la explicación era sencilla. La fábrica fue arrasada en un incendio en 1971, no quedo nada, según ponía, se quemaron hasta los cimientos. Y en el solar…

-No puede ser...- no pudo evitar hablar sola.-

Leyó detenidamente la reseña. "En el lugar exacto, al lado del East River, donde estaba una fábrica de harina, se levanta actualmente el mayor y más elitista hospital privado de la costa Este de Estados Unidos…El hospital Baker."

Tess se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

-¡Madre mía!….- fue lo primero que dijo.-.. Confiemos que sea solo una casualidad…- lo de hablar sola estaba empezando a ser una costumbre..

Lo malo es que ella ya no creía en las casualidades.

Cogió todo lo que tenía que llevarse y salió en dirección al hospital.

* * *

Cuando llego encontró a Catherine sentada en la cama de Jt hablando con él.

-Le acabo de contar encuentro con Gabe.-le dijo Cat nada mas verla.

-¡Qué entretenido! Maldito pesado.. Esperemos que nos lo crucemos poco.- dijo Tess dirigiéndose hacia uno de los sillones y dejando la mochila con las cosas de Jt dentro.

Se acercó a su chico y le dio un beso. Cat no pudo evitar sonreír. Era raro ver a Tess tan "tierna".

-¿Cómo estás?.- le preguntó después de besarlo.

-He estado mejor.- estaba incorporado en la cama pero no podía moverse mucho porque llevaba todavía botellas de drenaje y una vía conectada una bolsa.- pero teniendo en cuenta que me han rajado, estoy perfecto. Un par de días más y a casa a bailar.

-Seguro…-Tess se dirigió a su amiga.- Por cierto, ¿ya tienes casa?

Ella sonrió y asintió entusiasmada.

-Sí, ¡ya tengo casa1…-se abrazaron. Cat se puso seria:.-..Cuento con vosotros para ayudarnos a sacar toda la basura y limpiar.. Pero primero..- miró a Jt.- ..Mientras te recuperas empezaremos con la reforma. ¡Ah! Y gracias por hacerme el trabajo sucio, no he tenido ningún problema..

-De nada… Es muy fácil cuando sabes exactamente lo que tienes que hacer..¿Al final se presentaron los dueños en la compraventa?

Cat negó.

-No.. Los abogados tenían poderes para firmar en su nombre y no hizo falta que vinieran.. Una auténtica pena. Podían ser parte de la familia de Rebecca, igual que yo..

Jt le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

-No te preocupes los acabaremos encontrando…

-Bueno pues ahora creo que tengo una cosa que contaros...- dijo Tess una vez que acabaron de hablar.

Los dos la miraron intrigados.

Ella se sentó en el otro sillón.

-Cuando he estado en tu casa me he fijado por un momento en que tenías todos los ordenadores conectados y he tenido una idea...

Jt se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-¡Oh!¡Dios mío!

Cat sonrio al oírlo.

-Sigo..-le lanzo una mirada con un muy mala intención .-.. me metí en la base de datos que utlizas para las búsquedas y descubrí enseguida que había tres fabricas parecidas en NY, dos ya sabemos cuales son.. y la tercera estaba nada más y nada menos que donde ahora se encuentra el mejor, mas estupendo y más caro hospital de EEUU.

Los dos lo dijeron a la vez.

-¡El Hospital Baker!

-Efectivamente..

Cat se pusó de pie y pidió que le explicara todo detalladamente. Tess lo hizo.

-La fabrica se quemo por completo en 1971 y en esos terrenos está el hospital..¿Crees que deberíamos investigarlo?

Cat se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se.. puedo que no tenga nada que ver.. Aunque un hospital es precisamente lo idóneo para todo esto…experimentos con humanos, investigación genética…

Jt entró en la conversación.

-Tenemos que crear un plan de acción.. Buscar los planos del hospital, que seguro que los puedo encontrar. y los de las otras fábricas también.

En ese momento el móvil de Cat empezó a sonar. Ella lo miró.

-Es Vincent. Voy al pasillo a cogerlo, ¿ok?

Cuando hubo salido descolgó.

-¿Vincent?

-Si.. soy yo..

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Bien.. he descubierto cosas que no te van a gustar…

Cinco minutos mas tarde, una Cat ligeramente aturdida volvia a entrar en la habitación.

Tess enseguida le preguntó. Cat sentó en el sillón y los miró.

-Jt, amplia la búsqueda de planos, a los tuneles de NY, metro, alcantarillado sobre todo aquellos que se utilizan poco..

.¿Por que? ¿Qué ha dicho Vincent? ¿Va a venir?.

-No, no va a venir.. me ha dicho que tiene que dedicarle un poco de tiempo a su familia. No se a que se referia…

Jt suspiró.

-Me dijo esta mañana, que había recordado cosas esta noche.. Su madre, nosotros.. y le he dicho que teníamos escondidos unos álbumes de su familia.. Antes de que digas ..¿por qué no se los has dado antes?..-Cat asintió.-.. Vincent se ponía fatal cuando los veía. Tendrás que estar hoy apoyándolo; lo va a pasar mal..

Ella cerró los ojos. Imaginaba que así iba a ser.

-¡Qué tristeza! Pero, tiene que pasar por ello.. ¿Verdad?

Jt asintió.

-¿Qué más te ha dicho?

Cat cogió aire y continúo.

-Que ha descubierto el cadáver del que te apuñaló, en un vagón, en una vía muerta, de una estación abandonada del metro. De ahí que tengamos que buscar planos. Y también me ha dicho quien fue quien te salvo la vida..

-¿Quién?.- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-El agente del FBI Mark Newman.

* * *

-¿Vincent estas ahí?

-Si... en el dormitorio…Cógete una cerveza y ven.. Hay una magnifica puesta de sol.

Catherine sonrió e hizo lo que le decía. Dejó la chaqueta, la placa y la pistola en el salón, se descalzo y fue hacia el dormitorio.

Lo encontró sentado en la escalera de incendios con una cerveza en la mano sonriéndole. Se había dado una ducha. Llevaba el pelo mojado y se había puesto el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta.

-¿Has vuelto a las viejas costumbres?..

-¿Por qué vamos a perderlas, si son las mejores?…Ven aquí, te dejo un sitio.

Cat atravesó su dormitorio, poco a poco, el sol del atardecer incidía directamente en Vincent y le hacía parecer más hermoso de lo que ya era. Por un momento todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron... Pero solo por un momento.

Salió a la escalera…El que en otro tiempo fue su lugar de reunión.

Cat recordó la primera vez que se sentaron como ahora, cuando le dio su número de teléfono... ¡Qué lejos parecía todo aquello!, pero una cosa tenía muy clara, ya le quería entonces tanto como ahora. Algo de su corazón se quedó con él, el día que la salvo en el bosque, poco después de que mataran a su madre. Por eso jamás pudo querer a nadie como lo quería a él.

Se acercó todo lo que pudo y le acarició la cara mirándolo a los ojos. Él se acercó a su vez a ella y la beso.

-¿Te he dicho que eres preciosa?

-Pocas veces .. Necesito que me lo digas más...

El sonrió mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda y la agarraba del hombro.

-¿Ya has visto las fotos?.- le preguntó Cat.

-¿Te lo ha contado Jt?.- Cat asintió.-.Sí... Las he visto.. Y ha sido…triste...-notó que se emocionaba.-.. ahora entiendo porque no soportaba verlas... Casi todas las personas que hay en esas fotos están muertas..

-Pero por lo menos ya las recuerdas..-Cat intentó que fuera bueno para Vincent.

-Las recuerdo pero eso duele. Recuerdo cuando murió mi padre de un infarto, Jt fue al funeral, yo no puede ni despedirme de él…Fui esa noche a verle al lugar donde estaba enterrado.. Es lo único que pude hacer.

-¿Cuándo murió?

-Un año después de que me dieran por muerto.- dio un trago a su cerveza.- es demasiado para un padre perder a sus tres hijos de una forma tan cruel...

Cat le acarició la espalda.

-MI madre murió 6 años después, de un cáncer...-ahora sí que la lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.-... Al ver las fotos he recordado haber ido una noche al hospital a despedirme. Ella estaba tan mal que me reconoció y pensó que había ido a buscarla para llevármela...-dejó la cerveza apoyada en el escalón y rompió a llorar.

Cat se limitó a abrazarlo fuertemente. Vincent estaba perdiendo a su familia por segunda vez.. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba recuperar su vida con todo lo bueno y con todo lo malo. Esos eran sus cimientos y a partir de ahí, empezarían a construir su propia vida juntos.

Permanecieron así hasta que Vincent poco a poco volvió a serenarse. Se secó las lágrimas y miró a su chica.

-Lo siento…Es muy difícil de asimilar..

-No te preocupes.. .- le dijo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda..- es normal…

-He guardado el álbum en el último cajón de la cómoda.. junto con los diarios de Rebecca y todo lo que te dio tu padre…

Cat sonrió.

-Es parte de nuestra historia..

-Si.. Pero esta vez no lo voy a esconder.. Tengo que aprender a vivir con ello.

-Sé que lo harás…- le aseguró Cat.

Vincent pegó su frente a la de ella.

-No que sería de mi sin ti..

Ella suspiro y sonrió. Pensó que tenía que hacer algo para animarle. Se separó de él, se terminó la cerveza y le dijo:

-¿Qué te parecería un buen masaje?

El sonrió sorprendido. Los hoyuelos de sus mejillas aparecieron haciendo suspirar a Catherine.

-¿Yo a ti o tú a mi?

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Yo a ti….

-Me parecería perfecto..

Catherine se levantó de la escalera y le tendió la mano.

-Ven….- él le hizo caso.

Entraron a la habitación. El sol del atardecer entraba por la ventana creando un ambiente único e inusitadamente sensual.

-Quítate la ropa y túmbate en la cama, boca abajo.- le dijo mientras apartaba la colcha..- voy a por el aceite de coco.

Ella entró en el baño, mientras él se quitaba en un momento la camiseta y lo pantalones... No llevaba nada más. Cuando Cat volvió él ya estaba tumbado.

Se acercó a su iPod y puso música relajante. El aire se llenó de notas melodiosas mezcladas con sonidos de la naturaleza.

-No puedo prometer que no me vaya a dormir... ten en cuenta que he pasado la noche en una silla de hospital…- le dijo Vincent levantando ligeramente la cabeza.

-No importa.. Pero no creo que lo hagas...- lo miró con muy mala intención.

\- Después de ver cómo me acabas de mirar.. Yo tampoco.

Cat rio y se fue acercando a él. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado.

-Perdona.. Pero yo estoy desnudo y tú estás vestida, ¿no deberíamos igualarlo?..- le indicó Vincent por si ella no se había dado cuenta..

-Lo se… yo soy la que doy el masaje…no tengo que estar desnuda.. y ahora cierra los ojos y disfruta..

No muy convencido bajo la cabeza apoyándola en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Cat se echó una gotitas de aceite en las manos.

Empezó por el lado derecho. Colocó las manos en su tobillo y fue ascendiendo lentamente, sin separar nunca las manos del cuerpo y ejerciendo la presión justa. Siguió por su gemelo, fuerte y musculoso, el muslo, el glúteo, todo ello muy despacio, recorrió su espalda y siguió por el hombro para bajar por el brazo hasta mano. Lo hizo cuatro veces, dos descendientes y dos ascendientes.

Luego hizo lo mismo con el lado izquierdo. Vincent permaneció en todo momento quieto y con los ojos cerrados.

-Ahora date la vuelta..¿si estas despierto?

No dijo nada simplemente lo hizo.

Cat sonrió. Ahora empezó igual por el tobillo, subió por la pierna, rodilla, muslo, ingle. Al llegar allí Vincent se movió ligeramente y sonrió, pero nada más. Ella siguió subiendo. Su pecho, su espléndido pecho, llegó a su hombro y a su cuello, y termino en el brazo y en la mano. Igual que antes lo hizo cuatro veces. Después le tocó el turno al lado derecho.

Cuando termino lo observo por un momento y luego se tumbó a su lado en la cama.

-Ya está..- le dijo en voz muy baja al oído.

El abrió los ojos muy despacio. Se colocó de costado mirando a Cat a los ojos.

-Ha sido fantástico…- su expresión dejaba bien claro que lo había sido.

-Me alegro..

Ninguno de los dos quería moverse ni dejar de mirarse.

-Cat hay algo que tengo que decirte..

-¿Si?..

-Esta noche no solo he recordado cosas de Jt y de mi familia. También he recordado cosas de ti...

-¿Cuáles? – le preguntó ella.

Respiró profundamente y la atrajo hacia él.

-He recordado que durante todo mi vida he soñado contigo..

-¡¿Qué dices!?

-Como oyes. Tenía sueños de una chica de pelo largo castaño, que me quería proteger…Lo tuve durante mucho tiempo hasta cuando estaba con Alex.. Pero entonces no les di ninguna importancia..

Cat sonrió.

-Siempre te he dicho que estamos destinados..

El asintió.

-También recordé el día que te salve y la rabia que sentí de no poder salvar a tu madre. La ví salir de su casa una noche mientras paseaba por la calle, la reconocí y vi que un coche la seguía.. fui detrás de ellos pero no llegue a tiempo. Pero ví como corrias al bosque y fui a por los que te perseguían.. Cuando los maté y te vi.. Te reconocí. Eras la chica de mis sueños y la hija de la doctora a la que no pude salvar…En ese momento, me juré que te vigilaría para que no te pasara nada malo.. Yo te protegería a ti….- la miró a los ojos .- Me enamoré de ti ese mismo día..

Cuando termino se dio cuenta de que Cat tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se abrazó a ella y ella a él.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Vincent sin poder evitarlo, empezó a besarla levemente en el cuello. Ella se apartó, las lágrimas habían desaparecido. Se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo y se besaron.. Y ya no pudieron parar.

Vincent la tumbó de espaldas y le quitó la ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La contemplo un momento, no se cansaría nunca de mirarla. Nunca.

Cat se incorporó para buscarlo, necesitaba besarlo.. Lo necesitaba, ya. El se dio cuenta y acudió. Se tumbó encima de ella besándola con anhelo, tal y como ella esperaba.

Sus cuerpos entrelazados se movían acercándose lo más posible el uno al otro. Sus manos recorrían la piel del otro arrancándole suspiros de placer.

Cuando la penetró, Cat contuvo la respiración sintiendo la plenitud más absoluta al notarlo dentro de ella. Lo hicieron despacio pero con intensidad, sin dejar de besarse.. sin dejar de acariciarse, dándose, el uno al otro, el placer más intenso que se podía experimentar.. Y todo ello teniendo la absoluta certeza, de que las fuerzas que mueven el destino de las personas, los habían elegido, para que estuvieron juntos antes, ahora y por siempre..

*Gracias Sonia, otra vez..

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

La central del FBI en Washington contaba con 7 laboratorios forenses en los sótanos. A esas horas de la noche solo se estaba trabajando en uno de ellos.

El forense del FBI, Henry Carmody, había ido exprofeso para hacerle un favor a Dana Langdon. Ella era la hija de su mejor amigo y no podía negarse. La conocía desde que era una niña y la había visto hacerse una mujer y una excepcional agente, y ante las circunstancias tan duras en las se encontraba, se consideraba el más adecuado para hacerle este enorme favor.

En la mesa de las autopsias estaba abierto de arriba abajo el marido de Dana. Ya había sido duro para ella y su familia perder a su hijo, pero ahora, después de haber vuelto a recuperar a Sam y descubrir todo lo que él estaba haciendo, tener que enfrentarse a una muerte como esta era demasiado hasta para una mujer tan fuerte como ella.

Las conclusiones a las que había llegado eran las siguientes. Sam Langdon había muerto desangrado por dos profundos cortes en sus muñecas; eso no había quién lo dudara, pero él había encontrado niveles muy altos de diazepam en su sangre, en el hígado y en el riñón. Niveles muy altos teniendo en cuenta que llevaba más de una semana muerto. Posiblemente Sam, estaba inconsciente cuando, supuestamente se cortó las muñecas.

Estaba escribiendo todo esto en el informe que remitirle a Dana, cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda. Se volvió, pero daba la impresión de que todo estaba en orden. De toda forma sabia que ya era tarde y que no había nadie más trabajando ahí abajo a esas horas.

Sus instintos de agente con más de 25 años servicio le hicieron coger su arma reglamentaria del cajón del escritorio.

Despacio fue hacia la puerta y la abrió poco a poco. Mantuvo su arma en todo momento preparada para disparar. De repente, una sombra se echó encima de él. Su arma se disparó y la bala dio en el techo del pasillo. Recibió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y sintió como su asaltante, con la cara tapada y con guantes en las manos, empezaba a estrangularlo. Intento agarrarlo para soltarlas pero fue imposible, ese hombre tenía una fuerza descomunal. En un momento determinado fue consciente de que todo había terminado, no podría soltarse jamás. Dejo caer las manos, derrotado. Pero justo antes de perder el conocimiento para siempre, pudo ver como otros dos asaltantes salían del laboratorio con el cuerpo de Sam en una camilla, en el momento que pasaron por su lado lo taparon con una sábana. Después de eso ya no vio nada más.

* * *

Era noche cerrada cuando se abrieron las puertas de la sala de reuniones. Había sido convocado todo aquel que era alguien dentro de Consorcio. La ocasión lo merecía.

Su inexpugnabilidad estaba siendo puesta a prueba.

Posiblemente habían sido las casualidades las que llevaron a que la detective Vargas acabara donde acabo, y que la bestia viera lo que vio.. Pero aun así había que parar esto de inmediato. El Sr. Keller era demasiado valioso para tener que matarlo, teniendo en cuenta sobre todo, que su misión todavía no se había completado.

Las estancias que se le dieron a Sam Langdon para que llevara a cabo su venganza hacía tiempo que estaban selladas... Pero no contaban con que descubrieran el otro lugar. Sería cuestión de tiempo que acabaran llamando a su puerta. Además estaban seguros de que sus viejos amigos de Europa vendrían detrás de ellos. Con las ganas que les tenían, no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de que una bestia como Vincent les hiciera el trabajo sucio.

Desde que huyeron de Londres para instalarse aquí habían estado vigilados, pero eran demasiado poderosos para poder con ellos.

Solo hubo una oportunidad. La tuvo Rebecca cuando decidió perdonarle la vida a su hermano mayor., justo antes de que los traicionara, a Duncan y a ella. Después, ya no pudieron hacer nada. ¡Cuántas veces se arrepintió de no dejar que lo matase!Cada día de su vida..

Todos estos pensamientos bullían en la mente de Kevin Reynolds, alias Jeremy Gallagher allí, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Era hora de cenar. Todas las reuniones se hacían mientras comían. Era una costumbre que rozaba el mal gusto, pero los que mandaban pensaban que era una forma de que algo tan formal pareciera algo informal...

Echó hacia atrás su ingobernable mechón pelirrojo. Debería estar acostumbrado. Llevaba ya más de 4 años compartiendo mesa y horrores con ellos.

Se había preparado toda su vida para infiltrarse en la organización. Se doctoró en medicina en Harvard y luego empezó trabajar en el ámbito de las investigaciones genéticas. Era bueno, muy bueno y además hacía cosas que rozaban lo poco ético. Pero era la única manera de llamar su atención. Y lo hizo, justo después de ser despedido del New York General, por probar medicaciones sin testar y sin permiso, en pacientes desahuciados de cáncer. Medicaciones que estaban basadas en estudios genéticos.

Contactaron con él y le ofrecieron una obscena cantidad de dinero por sus servicios, a parte de tener todo el material que necesitara para sus experimentos, incluyendo cobayas humanas. Allí nadie iba a poner en duda sus métodos. Por supuesto, aceptó.

Tenía claro que no había forma sencilla de acabar con ellos. Tenían en nómina a todo el sistema de los EEUU, jueces, políticos, altos cargos del FBI, periodistas, deportistas de élite...

El sistema clientelista que tenía el Hospital Baker y los que lo controlaban, hacia que fuera uno de los grandes poderes del país. Eso sí, siempre desde las más oscura de las sombras.

Toda la gente que trabajaba para ellos o que había recibido favores de ellos firmaba un contrato de confidencialidad que era invulnerable... y cuando llevabas un tiempo bajo su ala, te dabas cuenta de que no era con dinero con lo que se pagaba una posible infracción de esa confidencialidad.

Y lo más triste de todo es que estaban muy lejos de poder desenmascararles. Era del todo imposible. La red llegaba hasta lo más alto. Todos aquellos que tenían poder en el país había tenido relación con los milagros del Baker.. Los milagros... ¿si ellos supieran lo que costaban esos milagros', aunque Jeremy suponía que a algunos les daría igual…El fin justifica los medios...

Deberían grabar esa frase a fuego en el entrada del hospital..

El problema de Jeremy no era él "trabajo" ni sus "jefes". Era simplemente que cuanto más tiempo llevaba mirando para otro lado, para evitar quemar su tapadera, mas le constaba levantarse por las mañanas sin sentir asco al mirarse en el espejo.

Jeremy echo una ojeada a todos lo que habían sido convocados. Estaba sus superiores inmediatos en el Hospital y los admistradores y casi todos los científicos contratados… todos ellos con mucha más ambición que escrúpulos... y también los encargados del trabajo sucio, conseguidores, infiltrados... Muchos de ellos convertidos en aquello que todo el mundo sabía pero no decía...

Muy cerca de donde él se encontraba, vio a Gabe Lowan… Desde que lo reclutaron estaba muy de moda en las reuniones del consejo… La noche anterior también lo vio venir...A esa reunión, él no estaba invitado. Mejor. Cada vez que recibía un mensaje invitándole, sabía que tendría que vender un trocito más de su alma al diablo.

Respiró hondo y se concentró en Lowan.

Parecía cómodo con su nueva situación... Bueno no es que fuera nueva, nueva... pero se le veía bien. Mantenía una agradable conversación con uno de los investigadores más mayores...

Su padre y su tío todavía no habían decidido nada con respecto a él. No habían detectado ningún asesinato que tuviera relación con una bestia... Pero conociendo los antecedentes de Lowan habría que controlar a Catherine, seguro que iría a por ella, en un momento u otro.

El anfitrión llegó justo en ese momento. Se hizo el silencio en el salón.

Los camareros empezaron a llenar las copas con vino, agua o champan, dependiendo del gusto de cada comensal. Coloraron unos platos con delicatesen delante de cada uno y salieron discretamente de la sala.

-Señoras y señores... Es un placer volver a tenerlos con nosotros... Comencemos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Uno de los encargados de la seguridad empezó a hablar siguiendo la indicación del anfitrión.

-El Sr. Keller se está convirtiendo en una tremenda molestia.. Esta noche se estaban recogiendo los restos de uno de nuestro conseguidores cuando, él entró dentro de una de las entradas subterráneas del complejo, concretamente la 3, y tuvieron que escapar dejando sin recoger el cadáver de nuestro hombre…Por suerte la alarma de la puerta exterior funcionó y pudieron alejarse a tiempo. Lo malo es que pudo observar el cadáver de Mike. Creemos que incluso le hizo alguna que otra foto..- se puso de pie para que sus palabras hicieran mas efecto entre los comensales. .- hace tiempo que pienso que debemos deshacernos de él. Es peligroso, por lo que es y por los contactos y por con quién esta relacionado.

-Ya se quedo, que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era tenerlo vigilado.. Por ahora tenemos bastantes reservas de sangre y no lo necesitamos…- El que hablaba ahora. era el jefe de la sección médica, un hombre de unos 60 años con un curriculum, impresionante a sus espaldas, que había preferido siempre el dinero a la ética-… la propuesta que se hizo en esta habitación hace un mes fue refrendada por todos los presentes.

Todas la miradas fueron a parar hacia el jefe del departamento de genética, el jefe directo de Jeremy... Se notaba a la legua que no estaba bien después de su resurrección, pero se había convertido en el experto del Consorcio en la genoma de las bestias. Pasaba los días y a las noches estudiando como modificarlo y como podía aprovechar todo lo que ofrecía. Un mundo entero de posibilidades.

Pero Kevin, siempre veía un sus ojos un punto de resignación. Estaba convencido de que una parte de él disfrutaba con su trabajo, por el mero hecho de saber y conocer, pero también sabía que no tenía otra opción, no podía tener otro tipo de vida, dependía de la medicación que diariamente tenía que tomar y que solo el Consorcio podía darle; los mismos que lo había convertido en lo que era.

Al principio la idea que él expresó en una de las anteriores reuniones, le había parecido la mayor crueldad que había oído y había oído muchas, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuanta que lo que su superior pretendía era darles tiempo…tiempo a Catherine y a Vincent para que pudieran encontrar la forma de acabar con aquello.

Por mucho que hubiera cambiado, Evan Mark, siempre protegería a Catherine, aunque de cara a la gente del Consorcio, la odiara por haber sido la causa de su "muerte" y por haber preferido a una "bestia" antes que a él.

Por eso Jeremy, estaba intentado llegar a él y decirle quién era y lo que pretendía hacer.

Pero no dejaba de ser complicado.

El jefe de seguridad volvió a a hablar.

-Pero las cosas han cambiado.. Han descubierto una de las entradas y conocen el patrón de recogida de elementos... Es cuestión de tiempo que lleguen aquí…

El anfitrión fue el que habló esta vez.

-Como ha dicho el doctor, se acordó esperar… tenemos muchas esperanzas puestas en el Sr. Keller y en la Sta. Chandler... Bueno ahora los Sres. Keller y, Anthony.. Se dirigió al encargado de seguridad..- en caso de que el Sr. Keller resulte una molestia tenemos al Sr. Lowan para que nos lo traiga..¿Verdad Sr. Lowan?

Gabe se levantó sonriendo.

-Sera un auténtico placer…

-¿Cómo van sus pruebas físicas?

-Estupendamente... Cada vez son mejores..

-Me alegro…Su concurso en esta empresa es de vital importancia…su ADN ha sido modificado como el de ningún otro…Confiamos que pueda ocuparse sin problemas del Sr. Keller..

Gabe seguía sonriendo.

-No tengo ninguna duda….- su expresión cambio ligeramente mientras seguía hablando.- pero me dijeron que Catherine no sufriría ningún daño..

-Eso dependerá de ella Sr. Lowan.. Ella y sus amigos... y algunos están molestando demasiado.

-Si, pero me lo prometieron…

-En eso está equivocado.. Nosotros no le prometimos nada...

Gabe parecía confundido. Jeremy enseguida supo donde iba a acabar la conversación.

-No entiendo...

-Permítame que se lo explique.. Nosotros no le dimos las pruebas para meter al S. Keller a la cárcel..

-¿No? Entonces ¿quién fue?

-Alguien que también estaba interesado en perderlo de vista por un temporada.- su interlocutor sonrió.- lo malo es que le salió mal.. bastante mal..por una parte gracias a nosotros….cuando lo vea se lo recordaré..-el odio se reflejo por un momento en su imperturbable rostro. Su expresión volvió a cambiar cuando miró a Gabe; una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro.- No me mire así Gabe..¿ no hace falta que le diga quién fue, verdad? …

Gabe asintió lentamente. Tenía razón, no hacía falta que le dijera nada.

A Kevin tampoco hacía falta que le dijesen nada. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero no pensaba que los miembros del Consorcio lo supieran…Observó detenidamente el rostro de Gabe y supo enseguida que iba a hacer.

Debía encontrar la oportunidad de llamar por teléfono lo antes posible.

* * *

Vincent se despertó oliendo a café recién hecho. Se estiró en la cama poniendo sus músculos a tono después de una noche indescriptible. Como todas las que pasaba con ella. Hubiera sexo o no.

Esta vez, se había levantado antes que él…Cosa extraña... En el tiempo que llevaban viviendo justos había aprendido a que a Catherine le gustaba mucho dormir. Normalmente era él, el que hacia el desayuno.

Se había acostumbrado a madrugar mientras estuvo en el ejército, y cuando fue residente del St Benjamin, se había acostumbrado a estar preparado para todo con 5 horas de sueño como máximo. En definitiva dormía poco y se despertaba pronto.

Miró el reloj. Eran las 7 en punto de la mañana. A Catherine le pasaba algo si no, no se podía explicar que el café estuviera hecho a esas horas.

Se levantó de la cama. Se puso los pantalones del pijama y fue hacia el salón.

Encontró a Cat sentaba en el sillón con el pijama, que él le había regalado puesto, con las piernas cruzadas y uno de los libros de Rebecca entre la piernas. Se había recogido en el pelo en un moño alto y parecía muy interesada en lo que estaba leyendo.

Mientras leía, sorbía despacio una taza grande de café. Largo y solo.

Levantó la cabeza cuando vio aparecer a Vincent.

-¡Buenos días! .- le deseó sonriendo como cuando somos unos niños y descubrimos que Papa Noel nos ha traído los regalos de navidad.. Vincent era su regalo. Un regalo espectacular.

El se acercó hasta ell, se agachó y le dio un delicado beso en los labios.

-¡Buenos días!- sonrió al mirarla y recordar la noche anterior.- El masaje dio resultado..-la miro fijamente a los ojos.-... y otras cosas también.. Gracias por estar aquí y ayudarme a pasar por todo esto..

-No tienes que dármelas... Viene con el lote. Todo lo que te ocurra a ti me ocurre a mi…Así de sencillo..-.- acaricio suavemente al abdomen de su chico.

-¿Hay algo interesante?- le dijo señalando el libro.-

-Si... Pero he leído muy poco.. Quiero empezar por el principio. Leerlo a saltos no te da una buena visión de lo que le pasó. Acaba de llegar a Edimburgo a casa de su tía Agatha..

Vincent puso cara de no entender nada.

Cat sonrío.

-No te preocupes, te iré haciendo resúmenes de lo más importante...- Se acordó de lo que había leído sobre los temblores de Duncan. Pensó que era mejor no comentárselo por ahora.

Vincent la volvió a besar.

-De acuerdo, me lo vas contando todo… -cambio de tema.-¿Cómo es que te has levantado tan pronto de la cama?. – le preguntó, mientras se giraba e iba a la cocina a servirse un tazón de leche caliente.

Cat dejó el libro encima de la mesa pequeña y siguió saboreando su café.

-He estado pensando en lo que me contaste ayer.. y en que lo ha descubierto Tess.. Lo que te he contado esta noche... Después de…- no hizo falta que siguiera. Vincent sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Lo del hospital Baker?- le preguntó él, mientras se echaba media bolsa de cereales en la leche. -¿Crees que puede tener relación?..Es un pez muy gordo…

Cat se mordió el interior del labio.

-Me apostaría una mano a que sí... Si lo que creemos que hacen, es lo que hacen, que mejor sitio que un macro hospital de última generación, con medios y dinero suficientes….- se llevó la mando al mentón.- Lo difícil será probarlo ante el capitán. Tenemos que presentarle pruebas consistentes de que pasa algo, para que nos deje seguir con la investigación.

-Déjale eso a Jt y a Tess...- se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina y empezó a desayunar..-.. Conozco bien a Jt y sé que estará desesperado de verse en la cama sin hacer nada...- miró el móvil de Cat que estaba en la encimera .- Seguro que a pesar de que sea tan temprano, tendrá ya todos los planos actualizados de los túneles de Nueva York.. Los que puede ver el público y los que no.- se llevó una cucharada de cereales a la boca. La masticó despacio.

Catherine se sentó a su lado en otra de las banquetas. Respiró hondo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Mark Newman?

Dejó la cuchara dentro de la taza.

-No lo sé…Cuando llegó al coche me fue totalmente imposible rastrearle. Es como si algo me estuviera bloqueando.

-¿De verdad, no podías sentirlo?..

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

-No... Fue imposible. De repente sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza y tuve que cerrar los ojos. Cuando volví a abrirlos me di cuenta de que lo había perdido completamente.

Catherine lo miró con expresión de duda.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos, voy directamente a él y le digo que sabemos que salvó la vida de Jt, pero que me tiene que explicar por qué demonios no me dijo nada ayer?..- tuvo que parar a coger aire.- ¿y por qué estaba siguiendo a Tess y Jt el día que lo hirieron?..Y ¿le doy las gracias por salvarle la vida antes o después de empezar a gritarle?

Vincent sonrió al ver a su chica gesticular mientras no paraba de hablar.

-Cat.. ¡Vale!.. No hace falta que le grites.. .- le dijo para que se callara un momento-. No creo que sea buena idea que vayas abiertamente a hablar con él... Si no te dijo nada ayer.. y teniendo en cuenta que huyó, tiene algo que ocultar seguro.. .- se terminó los cereales y se levantó para servirse una taza de café..- La diremos a Jt que busque su dirección en alguna base datos de esas que él maneja también….-Miró a Cat antes de seguir.-¿tú no puedes obtener esa información , verdad?..

Cat lo negó.

-No... Debería dar explicaciones de por qué tengo interés en obtener la dirección personal de un agente del FBI…Demasiadas preguntas…- se encogió de hombros.- mejor que lo haga Jt.

Vincent cogió el café y volvió a sentarse en la banqueta. Catherine fue hacia él y se colocó entre sus piernas. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. El dejo la taza en la encimera y la cogió suavemente de la cintura.

-Vincent..Ayer, cuando fui a la vista de Patrick ..- su instinto le decía que esto no le iba a gustar. Intento buscar las palabras.- note al agente Newman un poco raro...

-¿A qué te refieres? .-le pregunto mientras la atraía más hacia él y empezaba a besarla en el cuello.- .. Bueno, si había hecho lo que había hecho, es normal que estuviera raro contigo.

Cat se aclaró la garganta, cerró los ojos pero se obligó a volver a abrirlos. Siguió hablando.

-La otra vez que nos vimos era una persona distante, profesional.. Con un gran control de sí mismo.. Pero ayer me pareció que estaba demasiado preocupado..

-¿Preocupado por qué?- le pregunto todavía muy entretenido con su cuello.

Cat separó las manos de lo hombros de Vincent, preparándose para su reacción.

-Por mi…

Vincent levantó la cabeza. La miro. Despacio quitó las manos de su cintura, cogió su taza de café y la bebió de un trago.

-Explícame eso…-le dijo bastante serio.

-No sé... puede que no fuese nada pero parecía preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarme... Había cierta calidez en sus ojos al mirarme que no era normal.. y menos en un hombre como él..No sé qué pensar... Salvó a Jt…y ...

Vincent terminó la frase por ella.

-Y puede estar interesado en tí…

Catherine lo negó efusivamente.

-No, Vincent.. eso es imposible.. no me conoce. .- empezó a gesticular.- es del todo imposible.. .- quería que Vincent lo tuviera claro..- totalmente imposible.

El se levantó de la banqueta deprisa. Su expresión seguía siendo muy seria. Dejó las tazas de su desayuno en la fregadora.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha…-Se acercó a Cat y le dio un beso en la frente.- Tenemos que ir al hospital de ver a Jt.. Tienes que investigar con Tess y creo que querías que fuéramos a la casa hoy por la tarde, ¿no?...yo.. También tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer…

-Si .. Tenemos que ir.. hay que mirar como esta todo…

Se dio cuenta enseguida de que Vincent no la estaba oyendo. Había salido deprisa del salón y se dirigía al dormitorio. Lo siguió despacio, dejando que un mal presentimiento se fuera apoderando de su mente. Se percató, de que ya no iba a estar tranquila en todo el día.

* * *

Acababan de quitarle el drenaje que llevaba colgando, pero aún se sentía un mueble tumbado en la cama sin poder hacer nada. Menos mal que tenía su portátil y el teléfono, si no, estaba seguro de que le iba a dar un ataque.

Había descargado el mapa del metro de nueva york. Mapa completo... Con lo que el ayuntamiento quería que supiéramos y también con lo que no... Había contado más de 15 estaciones olvidadas. Algunas de ellas a una profundidad de vértigo. Identifico claramente la que Vincent había vista la tarde pasada.

Los planos de las dos fábricas fueron fáciles de encontrar en el departamento de urbanismo del ayuntamiento. No fue difícil entrar en sus bases de datos.

Pero conseguir los planos del Hospital Baker fue imposible. Lo único que pudo hallar fue una memoria de obra del año 1971 donde se especificaba como iba a ser el edificio, los materiales, las dimensiones, plantas.. y poco más. También encontró unas autorizaciones para derribar fabricas abandonas anexas a la que se quemó.. En total el solar donde se acabo construyendo el hospital era de una hectárea.. "Buena parcela" pensó Jt al leerlo.

Nunca había estado cerca del lugar donde estaba situado el Hospital. Solo sabía que daba al East River y que desde el puente Queenboro se podía ver a la perfección..Había pasado muchas veces por ese puente para salir y volver a Queens.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Tess con un montón de papeles enrollados que sobresalían por encima de la bolsa donde los llevaba.

-¡Hola!...he conseguido los planos del metro.. Todos los planos del metro... Tengo un amigo en urbanismo que me debe unos cuantos favores...

Jt la miro con ojitos tiernos esperando que fuera hacia el para darle un beso. Ella acudió y se lo dio.

-¿Qué tal estas hoy?

-Muy bien.. Me han quitado el drenaje y me han dicho que puedo ir al baño solo... ¡qué mayor me siento!

Tess se rio abiertamente...

-Muy bien… Ya no tendré que acompañarte..

-Puedes hacerlo igual….- Jt levantó una ceja al decirlo.

Su chica negó con la cabeza.

-Cariño... te quiero mucho pero prefiero que vayas tú solo…- mientras lo decía empezó a extender planos encima de la cama.

Jt se había quedado callado mirándola.

-¿Has dicho, te quiero mucho?..-.- le preguntó muy serio..

Tess lo miró durante una fracción de segundo y volvió a los planos.

-No te emociones tanto.. Era una forma de hablar…- Un solo pensamiento cruzó la mente de Tess "Ahora no es el momento Jt, ten un poco de paciencia".. Quería que fuera especial, y desde luego ahí no lo iba a ser.

Jt se recostó en la cama y pego la cabeza a almohada.

-Ya me parecía a mí… En fin.. Que conste que no pierdo la esperanza…

* * *

Heather se levanto por la mañana con la idea en la cabeza de ir a casa de Gabe y devolverle el favor que le había hecho el día anterior.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que era más que devolverle el favor, estaba interesada en él…y le apetecía mucho volver a verle. Además quería celebrar con alguien su ascenso y la vuelta a Nueva York , su empresa estaba montando una filial allí y habían decidió que ella sería la encargada de dirigirla.

Lo quería haber celebrado con Cat , pero las cosas no habían salido como esperaban.. Ella había preferido quedarse con su "bestia" así, lo había llamado Gabe durante la comida.. "bestia"..Solo de pensarlo le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda.

Salió de casa de sus padres, el lugar donde se alojaba ahora, y cogió su coche.. Gabe le había dado su dirección y su teléfono por si le hacía falta un amigo. Ella sonrió al recordarlo.. Sin lugar a dudas le hacía falta un amigo..metió la llave en el contacto y arrancó.

Gabe tardo un segundo en abrir la puerta. Estaba espectacularmente vestido para ir a trabajar. Impecable con un traje negro y camisa burdeos.. y perfectamente afeitado. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Heather era su olor.. Algo que jamás había olido antes pero que le embriagaba.

Se quedo sorprendido cuando la vio.

-¡Heather! No esperaba verte por aquí…

-Es que pasaba cerca y he pensado si querrías venir a comer conmigo .. Tengo que devolverte el favor del otro día….- su cara dibujó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Pasa, pasa por favor.- le tendió la mano indicándole que entrará dentro.

El loft de Gabe era precioso... se notaba que tenía un gusto exquisito para los detalles.

-He hecho café.. ¿Quieres un poco?...- le ofreció.

-Si claro, .- le dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Era una mañana cálida de abril, tal vez demasiado cálida para la época del año en que nos encontrábamos. Daba la impresión de que por la tarde podía ver alguna tormenta.

Gabe la observó de arriba abajo mientras se acercaba a la cocina y le preparaba el café. Llevaba un mini vestido rojo con cuello en pico, medias transparentes y unos zapatos rojos con tacones de vértigo. Asintió con la cabeza aprobando su elección de vestuario. Heather no se percató del detalle.

-¿Lo quieres con azúcar y leche?.-

-Si, un poco de cada...

Gabe se entretuvo calentado la leche en el microondas.

-Gabe, no sé si ibas a salir, lamento mucho haberte molestado si fuera así..

-No te preocupes...Puedo ir cuando quiera….- le echo un poco de leche y dos cucharaditas de azúcar, y le dio la taza.

Heather la cogió agradecido.

-¿Nos sentamos en el sofá?.-le preguntó él.

Ella asintió

-Claro….¿en qué caso estas trabajando ahora?

-Narcotráfico… muy poco entretenido...

-¿Peligroso?...

-Bueno, para la fiscalía no demasiado; suelen serlo más para los policías...Son los que los detienen.. Nosotros somos más… la burocracia… damos menos la cara..

-Ya….

De repente, vio como él se ponía serio.

-Heather.. Quiero comentarte una cosa de tu hermana… ¿sabes algo de ella?..- le preguntó mientras dejaba su taza vacía encima de la mesita.

Ella se recostó en el sofá y lo miro, en sus ojos había una mezcla de tristeza y enfado.

-No nada de nada... Debe estar muy preocupada por su "chico" como para pensar en mí…

Gabe se acercó más a ella y le cogió la mano.

-Ha pasado algo con respecto a tu hermana y a Vincent...

Ella se incorporó y cogió a la vez la mano de él. No pudo negarse a sí misma que disfrutó de su contacto.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Gabe?

El respiró profundamente y se lo dijo.

-Se han casado...

Heather se levantó como un resorte del sofá..

-¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo?.. .- se puso a pasear por la habitación sin saber muy bien qué es lo hacía. No paraba de gesticular y maldecir..- toda la culpa la tiene ese maldito Vincent.. Todo es por él.. Menos mal que mis padres no están para ver esto...Al acordarse de ellos sin poder evitarlo se echo a llorar.

Gabe se levantó del sofá y la abrazó.

-Heather.. Tranquila.. no es el fin del mundo.. Seguro que tarde o temprano se da cuenta de que ha cometido el mayor error de su vida al volver con él.-Heather se agarró a él y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro…- para mí tampoco es fácil hacerme a la idea de que se hayan casado.. Pero no puedo hacer nada mas..

Ella se incorporo apoyando las manos en el pecho de Gabe.

-Perdona te estoy mojando el traje….Además, que egoísta soy... Tú la querías…tiene que ser muy doloroso…

Gabe le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-No te preocupes por mí…hay que saber sobreponerse.

Heather lo miró a los ojos y sintió que una parte de ella se perdía en esa oscuridad. Sus rostros estaban separados por escasos centímetros.

-¿Todavía la quieres?..-le pregunto ansiosa.

El negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé…ahora mismo no lo sé...- se fue acercando mas a ella.

-Puede que yo pueda ayudarte a olvidarla…-

Se puso de puntillas y sin dejar de mirarlo lo beso suavemente en los labios. Gabe se lo devolvió con la misma suavidad. Se separaron un momento, solo para que Gabe la cogiera con firmeza de la nuca y la atrajera con fuerza hacia él. Heather se dejo hacer. Y cuando él la beso con toda la pasión de la que era capaz, ella lo hizo con la misma intensidad.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Jt en el hospital, encontraron a Tess con un enorme plano de NY extendido encima de la cama. Había marcado tres puntos y los habían unido mediante una línea roja. Formaban un triangulo perfecto.

Cat estaba algo triste después de la conversación sobre Mark que habían tenido en casa .Vincent no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto.

No le gustaba, no le gustaba nada. Intento olvidarse un poco de ello y escuchar lo que sus amigos tenían que contarles.

Les fueron contando lo que habían ido averiguando esa mañana.

-Es absolutamente imposible acceder a los planos del Hospital Baker.. no aparecen por ningún sitio, ni tan siquiera lo he podido encontrar por los sistemas de prevención de incendios. Todos los grandes edificios tienen obligación de presentar al ayuntamiento, un plan de evacuación y obligatoriamente va acompañado por un plano.- les contó Jt, moviéndose incomodo en la cama.-.. que ganas tengo de volver a casa.

Vincent lo miro con cara de circunstancias.

-Aun tienes para por lo menos 5 días…

Jt suspiro.

-¡Qué horror! No sé si aguantaré….- volvió la atención a su ordenador..- los planos del Metro los tenemos por partida doble. Yo los conseguí por aquí..-señalo su portátil..- y Tess los tiene en versión real.

Tess sonrió y saco de debajo del de Manhattan otro plano de lo que se veían todas las líneas del metro, tanto las actuales como las anteriores y las estaciones que estaban en servicio y las que se fueron cerrando, la mayoría por problemas estructurales.

Tess señalo un punto.

-Esta es la antigua estación que había debajo que encontró Vincent está prácticamente debajo de donde hirieron a Jt.. Se cerró en 1980 por filtraciones constantes de agua..

-La cerraron y dejaron un vagón dentro de ella.. y lo han reciclado… creo que es primer punto de acción… .- Vincent miró a cada uno de ellos antes de hablar…- creo que de ese lugar ya no salieron con vida muchos de los desaparecidos... me da la impresión de que tomaban lo que querían y se deshacían del resto utilizando un horno como el que vimos en el laboratorio de Sam.

Cat lo miró.

-Entonces donde estuvisteis tiene que haber otro horno…

-Seria lo lógico...

-Fijaos también en esto.- les interrumpido Tess.- mientras estábamos viendo la intrincada red de metro, hemos visto esto ..- les indico con el dedo los tres puntos marcados en rojos en el mapa de la ciudad…..- estos son los tres lugares donde había chimeneas...el laboratorio de Sam, donde fuimos a investigar Jt y yo, y este otro es el Hospital Baker .-movió el dedo de uno a otro hasta dibujar el triangulo que se veía en rojo ..- bueno pues si miráis bien el plano podéis comprobar que existen tres túneles del metro que hacen ese mismo recorrido. Tres líneas que unen los puntos y todas ellas estas selladas desde 1927... Fueron las primeras líneas que se construyeron, no eran excesivamente profundas, tenían problemas de filtraciones y el ruido se oía demasiado en la superficie…En teoría están selladas y algunas partes de ellas han sido utilizadas para dar acceso a otras líneas posteriores mucho más profundas..

Cat y Vincent observaron detenidamente el plano del metro.

-Todo está conectado…

Tess volvió a sacar otro plano colocado debajo de lo anteriores.

-Esto es un plano propiedad del servicio técnico y de mantenimiento. Aquí se pueden apreciar claramente las conexiones.. Entre unas líneas y otras…

Jt interrumpió a Tess en ese punto.

-En esas líneas que conectan los tres lugares he detectado por lo menos 14 estaciones cerradas…No se en qué condiciones estarán.. .- en los informes de manteniendo que he encontrado dicen que muchas de ellas tienen limitado el acceso porque parte de los suelos eran de madera y están en peligro de hundirse... la mayoría de ellas no tienen corriente.. y casi todas se encuentran entre los proyectos que tiene el ayuntamiento de taparlas…El suelo de NY es un queso gruyere y se han dado cuenta de que como no hagan algo cualquier día nos hundimos…

Vincent asintió y sonrió.

-Buen trabajo chicos. Es increíble lo que habéis descubierto y solo son las 9 de la mañana…

Jt se recostó en la cama.

-Me aburro mucho…- miro a Tess .- La que se lo ha trabajado es Tess .. Ella ha traído todos esos planos hace más de una hora. Y hay que reconocer que es mucho más interesante trabajar con ellos que con un plano virtual….

Los tres asintieron.

Cat se sentó en uno de los sillones y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas.

-¿ Y ahora qué hacemos con todo esto? ¿Qué le contamos al capitán y que no?

Tess se apoyó en la cama de Jt y cruzó los brazos.

-Es complicado.. pero podemos decirlo solo que hay una conexión entre los dos sitios que ya conocemos y que tenemos dudas de que puede que el hospital Baker esté conectado….- miró al techo y respiro hondo encogiendo los hombros..-no se.. ¿podemos plantearle algo referente al comercio ilegal de trasplantes de órganos?

Cat asintió.

-No es mala idea..

Es ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió. El doctor Paul Markus entro seguido de una enfermera.

-Buenos días a todos! .- saludo a los presentes.- ya veo que esta muy bien atendido Sr .Forbes….- se dirigió a él.- ¿Cómo se encuentras hoy?

Jt le respondió.

-Estoy mejor.. me tiran mucho los puntos pero creo que sobreviviré..

El médico sonrió.

-Tuvo mucha suerte.. .- miro a los acompañantes de Jt.- os importaría salir un momento mientras le curamos la herida y comprobamos como está todo bien… ¿Vincent puedes quedarte por favor?

El aludido se quedo quieto al lado de la cama. Tess y Catherine salieron de la habitación.

-Vincent, ¿puedes decirme cómo ves la herida..?

Miro con detenimiento la costura de unos 15 puntos que recorría el abdomen de Jt en el lado izquierdo. La enfermera había quitado la venda y echado un poco de agua oxigenada.

-Esta bien, limpia y sin infección.

Paul sonrió.

-¿Le has dicho a tu amigo que ayudaste a operarle?

Jt lo miró a sombrado.

-¿De verdad, lo hiciste?

Vincent lo negó.

-No… Me limite a subir a la pecera y a observar lo que estaban haciendo contigo…

Paul miro a Jt.

-Tu amigo ha vuelto.. Vuelve a ser médico.. Ahora solo tenemos que convencerlo para que se decida a hacer lo necesario para volver a ejercer..

-Eso puede ser un camino muy largo.- dijo Vincent mientras se sentaba en uno de lo sillones.

La enfermera volvió a tapar la herida y le coloco bien el pijama y las sábanas.

-Bueno, Sr. Forbes..

-Jt, por favor..

El médico sonrió.

-De acuerdo, Jt.. Mañana te sacaremos sangre y si todo va recuperándose podrás irte en unos pocos días. Te apuntaremos los medicamentos que tienes que comprarte y las indicaciones elementales para hacer una vida lo más normal posible.

-Ok. Doc.. y gracias por todo.

-No me las des, es mi trabajo…

La enfermera salió de la habitación con el material que tenia que tirar. El doctor permaneció todavía en la habitación.

-En relación con tu otro problema Vincent.. no he tenido tiempo para trabajar en tus análisis, dame un par de días para poder decirte algo.

Jt se mostró interesado.

-¿Le has dicho lo tuyo?

Vincent asintió

-Si.. y esperaba que pudieras darle toda la información que has ido recopilando durante todos esos años…Puede que él pueda ayudarme..

-No hay problema.- la aseguró su amigo.- le daré todo, pero debo decirle que no hemos tenido suerte.. Supongo que usted tendrá mejores medios que yo..

-Haré todo lo que pueda… os lo garantizo.- Ahora tengo que irme voy a hacer la ronda.- Vincent en cuanto me digas inicio el papeleo para que puedas volver a ejercer.

El asintió.

-Se lo diré.. Pero ahora tengo otras cosas que requieren mi atención urgente..

-Muy bien.. ,nos vemos.. .- y con movimiento de mano les dijo adiós.

Vincent se acercó a toda prisa a Jt

-Antes de que entren la chicas.. Quiero que me encuentres lo antes posible, la dirección del agente del FBI Mark Merman.. Posiblemente Catherine te lo pida también pero me la tienes que dar a mí.. Entendido a mí.. A ella no, hasta que yo te lo diga…¿ok?

Jt se lo quedo mirando intrigado.

-Me lo contaras, ¿verdad?

El movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo justo cuando Tess abría la puerta.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?.- le preguntó acercándose a la cama.

Jt sonrió levemente, notando la preocupación en el rostro de Tess.

-Me ha dicho que si todo va bien podrá salir de aquí en unos días…

Tess cogió aire contenta, no así Catherine que solo tenía ojos para Vincent. La expresión de su cara decía bien a las claras que algo no iba bien.

Se concentró en Jt, tenía algo que preguntarle.

-Jt.. Tengo una cosa que pedirte .- se sentó en la cama y miró de reojo a su marido.

Jt asintió.

-Tú dirás…

-Me gustaría que buscaras, si puedes la dirección del agente del FBI, Mark Newman. Tengo que preguntarle unas cuantas cosas….- se mordió los labios antes de seguir hablando.- pero querría vigilarlo un poco antes de enfrentarlo…Yo creo que no quiere hacernos daño..:-Vio que Vincent se movía inquieto .-..pero también es verdad, que ayer estuve con él y no me dijo nada de lo que paso.

Jt se incorporo un poco en la cama observando disimuladamente la reacción de su amigo.

-No habrá problema, Dana me enseñó como acceder a la base de datos del FBI: creo que podré acceder a la información de los agentes…

Catherine asintió agradecida.

-Gracias Jt.. quiero aclarar esto cuanto antes…y ojala sea amigo en vez de enemigo, estoy un poco harta de no poder fiarme de casi nadie…

Vincent se levantó del sillón estaba sentado oyendo la conversación y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. Catherine se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Tess creó que deberíamos irnos a la comisaria... Tenemos que ponernos a trabajar..

Su compañera asintió.

-Si.. Tendremos que ir y pedirle al capitán que nos deje acceder a la base de datos de la policía….- se volvió a mirar a Jt.- ¿estarás bien?

-Por supuesto que sí.. y viendo que te preocupas, más todavía.

Ella sonrió mirándolo a los ojos. A continuación, negó con la cabeza y fue hacia Cat.

Esta, estaba observando a Vincent.

-Te llamare para ir a comer..¿Te parece bien?

Vincnet se volvió hacia ella, pero no la miró.

-Si llámame .. Pero no sé si podré ir.. Tengo mucho que hablar con el Dr.

Cat no podía soportar esa situación, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.. Lo cogió de la mano y lo beso suavemente en la boca. El reacciono al beso, cerró los ojos y se lo devolvió.

Tess carraspeo viendo que no se separaban.

-Chicos nos tenemos que ir…

Cat se apartó de los labios de su marido, mirándolo a los ojos. Esta vez el también la miraba a ella.

-¿Te llamo luego?..

-Si…

Separaron sus manos justo cuando Tess tiró de Cat hacia la puerta.

Vincent observó como salían de la habitación de Jt. Cuando la puerta se cerró agachó la cabeza y se acaricio la bigote. Se volvió para mirar a su amigo.

-Cuéntamelo.- le dijo.- creo que te hace falta desahogarte.

Vincent se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras Jt dejaba el portátil en la mesilla.

-No entiendo que es lo que me pasa…-apoyó los codos en los brazos del sillón y entrecruzo los dedos de las manos. Mantenía la cabeza agachada.-.. yo nunca he sido celoso.. no me hacía ninguna gracia que Catherine estuviera con otros..y desde luego no me gustaba verla besarse con otros tios.. Pero… .- apoyó la espalda en el respaldo.- pero últimamente no puedo soportarlo, ni tan siguiera imaginármela.- miró a Jt. En sus ojos se adivinada que le era difícil aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo.-…

-¿Y que tiene que ver todo eso con Mark Newman…?

Vin se levantó y se sentó en la cama.

-Catherine me comentó que ayer estuvo con él en la vista de Patrick y que estuvo raro.. Preocupado por ella. Puede que sea entendible ya que, el sabía perfectamente lo que te había pasado. Pero cuando me lo dijo, solo podía pensar en que estaba interesado en ella.. y .- se puso tremendamente serio.- un calor extraño se apodero de mi.. Y eso, ya me había pasado el día anterior cuando Cat beso a Patrick.,.

Jt puso cara de incredulidad.

-¿Qué lo besó?¿Por qué?

-Agradecimiento… él está claramente interesado en ella…..- se levanto y empezó a andar por la habitación..- tal vez tenga que ver con que nos hayamos casado…

-Ya…como si el compromiso hubiera desencadenado en ti unos celos primitivos.- le dijo muy comprensivo.-...Posesión animal primitiva.

Vincent lo miró asombrado. Lo apuntó con el dedo.

-Si… Si.. Tiene que ser algo así.

Su amigo lo observo con cara de pena.

-¡Y un cuerno!, Vincent.. ¡Estás celoso!… es normal.. ¡qué posesión animal, ni que demonios!¡Serénate!…

Vincent se acercó a él con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Muy gracioso!- le dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón.

-No le des tanta importancia.. Catherine es una mujer extraordinariamente bella, inteligente , independiente.. Es normal que haya hombres interesados en ella…Los celos son malos consejeros.. y no tienes por qué tenerlos..Ella es tuya y lo será siempre... Como tú eres de ella.

-Entonces.. ¿Por qué me siento físicamente tan… no sé.. Como explicarlo, tan confuso y con tanta rabia dentro?..

Jt se incorporó un poco mas sonriendo.

-Tienes que aprender a controlar estas cosas... no todas tus reacciones van a ser debidas a la bestia que hay dentro de ti…Esta es de las más humanas que conozco.

Vincent asintió.

-Puede que tengas razón..

-Te voy a buscar la dirección del tal Newman, pero tienes que prometerme que te vas a controlar.. ¿Llevas la gema?.- le peguntó.

-No... Hoy la he dejado en casa..- le contestó negando con la cabeza.- pero no solo quiero encontrarlo por eso, quiero que me diga porque te salvo y que es lo hacía siguiéndoos a Tess y a ti…y... prometo no hacerle daño.

Jt volvió a coger el portátil de encima de la mesilla. Miró a su amigo con suspicacia y cogió aire.

-Dame un momento…-

Entró en la base de datos del FBI utilizando la contraseña de Dana. Imaginaba q ue a ella no le importaría que lo hiciera no en vano estaban todos en el mismo barco.

Llego a los archivos personales de los agentes. Vincent, mientras tanto se había colocado detrás de él observando con atención lo hacía.

-Y…. Bingo! Aquí está..- anuncio cuando había llegado al expediente del agente.- lleva en el FBI desde que tenía 20 años.. Una carrera intachable por lo que pone aquí. Su madre está divorciada y por lo que veo él decidió utilizar su apellido. .- empezó a reír asombrado.-.. en el expediente pone que a fecha de la revisión del mismo, que fue hace unos dos meses, no se conoce que mantenga ninguna relación seria con nadie…- se volvió hacia Vincnet.- controlan la vida amorosa de sus agentes..¡Es asqueroso!

-Ve al grano.. por favor…- le indico con el ceño fruncido.

-Voy… a ver…- siguió mirando el expediente.. .- numero de la seguridad social, expediente médico, sangre..etc...Aquí está…la dirección es el 152 oeste con Broadway, eso en Hamilton Heights..Es la zona alta de Manhatthan.. y puede que sea casualidad pero bastante cerca del laboratorio de Sam….

-¿Hay alguna cosa más que sea interesante en el expediente?.-le preguntó Vincent pensando en ir al apartemente lo antes posible a echar un ojo.

-No.. .- siguió leyendo.- bueno tal vez esto.. su compañero es un tal Spencer… nada mas…

Vincent le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Gracias, otra vez…- empezó a andar hacia la puerta.- no le digas nada a Catherine ¿de acuerdo?.

El asintió.

-De acuerdo.. Pero compórtate .. y acuérdate que estoy aquí, ahora, gracias a él.

-Lo sé… lo tengo en cuenta créeme…- le dijo adiós y salió.

Jt se quedo un rato mirando por donde se había ido y poco a poco la expresión de su cara cambio de la normalidad hacia la preocupación…Se quitó las gafas y se masajeo los ojos..Vincent siempre seria un problema andante y desde luego, no estaba se creía que los celos de Vincent fueran normales. Él jamás lo había sido hasta ese el límite de preocuparle.

Abrió el portátil, creo una carpeta en su ordenador. La llamó "chico grande", abrió el procesador de texto y escribió: 1. Celos incontrolables. Lo guardo y cerró su portátil.

Cogió el teléfono y estuvo pensado si debía llamar a Catherine o no... Al final, con un suspiro decidió darle un voto de confianza a su amigo…pero aún así, no lo dejo muy lejos. Volvió a coger su portátil y se concentró en la búsqueda de los planos del Hospital y como que se llamaba J.T. Forbes que los iba a encontrar, de todas maneras no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

Le dijeron a Ward lo que había encontrado y él algo receloso, les autorizo para empezar a buscar información sobre el Hospital Baker en la base de datos de la policía. Era meterse con un gigante. No sería fácil conseguir información y probar algo contra ellos. Además, la repercusión mediática de todo lo que pudiera pasar sería inimaginable. Tendrían que ir con pies de plomo y por supuesto no filtrar ningún dato a nadie. Absolutamente a nadie.

Mientras Tess se dedicaba a buscar la historia del Hospital, Cat se puso al día con los expedientes de los desaparecidos. Los estuvo leyendo detenidamente. Todas aquellas personas desaparecidas le ponían la piel de gallina. Solo podía pensar en sus familiares esperando que algún día volvieran y la pesadilla terminase.

Era horrible…había niños, adolecentes, mujeres, hombres, ancianos, daba igual, no tenían un tipo definido. ¿Qué era lo que hacía especial a toda esa gente? ¿O simplemente estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado?

Se llevo las manos a la cara mientras leía el del último chico desaparecido…

Cerró los ojos.

La imagen que automáticamente apareció en un su mente fue Vincent, en el momento en que se despidieron en la habitación de Jt. Los volvió a abrir.

La única cosa buena que tenía pasar por leer las historias de todas esas personas era que necesitaba concentrarse en algo, después de haber dejado a Vincent en el hospital. Desde que habían hablado de Mark Newman y de lo extraño que le había parecido a Cat su comportamiento en la vista de Patrick, su marido estaba tenso, serio y un pelín desagradable. Ni que la culpa la tuviese ella. De todos modos después de la conversación que habían tenido cuando había besado Patrick se había dado cuenta que los celos de Vincent habían aumentado de manera exponencial…¿No tendría que ver con el hecho de que se hubieran casado? No…. Se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza… Vincent no sería capaz de ir a por él ¿o sí?... Cerró los ojos, cogió aire y volvió a concentrarse en los expedientes. Por cierto... ¿había cogido la gema esta mañana?... era del todo imposible quitárselo de la cabeza.

-Me voy a tomar un café, Tess.- le dijo a su amiga. Pensó que moverse un poco podría ayudarla.

-Tráeme a mi otro..-.- le pidió su compañera...- Creo que estoy a punto de encontrar la historia del mecenas que construyo el hospital. Ve... y cuando vuelvas te lo cuento.- siguió mirando la pantalla.

Catherine se dirigió a la máquina de café metida de lleno en sus pensamientos. De repente se acordó de Gabe... habían compartido tantos cafés los dos ahí.. Parecía increíble que de todo eso hubiera pasado hacia menos de un mes.. Como habían cambiado las cosas. Preparó los dos cafés y cogiendo aire se obligó a si misma a concentrarse en lo que tenían entre manos.

Tess la estaba esperando.

-¡Café! Bendita palabra… aunque el de aquí sea horrendo..sientate te voy contando…

Cat le dio su café y se sentó en su mesa.

-Dispara..

Su compañera dejo el café encima de la mesa y empezó:

-Esta es la historia del hospital. Por lo que se ve un tal Aaron Baker, que por cierto todavía está vivo, es el que se gasto su pasta en construirlo. .- miro a Catherine mientras hablada.- su mujer estuvo muy grave y un grupo de médicos muy exclusivos traídos de Europa fueron los que la curaron y en agradecimiento lo construyó. Aquí pone que ese grupo de médicos tenían un pequeñísimo hospital privado muy cerca de donde se alzo el nuevo y que se vio afectado cuando se incendio la fábrica de harina. Tuvieron que demolerlo y el bien señor Baker les construyó otro mucho más grande y se convirtió en su mecenas.

-¿Un grupo de médicos europeos? ¡Qué raro!¿Pone que en qué años curaron a su mujer?.- le pregunto Cat.

-Si….el tratamiento duro dos años de 1969 a 1971... Supongo que sería un cáncer..Pero no lo dice….- Tess siguió con la historia después de darle un sorbo al café.- solo dice que estaba muy grave y que la salvaron. Desde entonces se ha convertido en referente para la investigación de todo tipo de enfermedades y las altas personalidades de la política, la cultura y los negocios se cuentan entre sus clientes…Esto lo dice aquí yo solo lo leo, que conste..- miró sonriendo a su amiga-.. Pone también la carta de servicios.. ¡Dios mío! Es enorme y hacen de todo.. desde operaciones a corazón abierto, neurocirugía..pasando por cirugía estética, desintoxicaciones..e investigación… Vamos la leche… ¿Cuánta gente habrá trabajando allí?

-Mucha tiene que ser para poder gestionar todo eso.- Indicó Cat. Empezaba a estar muy interesada.. Esa referencia a Europa le había parecido muy sospechosa-. ¿Pone la nacionalidad de los médicos que curaron a la mujer del Sr. Baker?..

-Si... Eran ingleses.. En su mayoría... Pero también había alemanes y franceses..Y por si me lo quieres preguntar no hay ningún nombre..de ninguno de los médicos…

-¿Cómo se hizo de oro el tal Baker?.- oyendo lo de los médicos Catherine decidió cambiar de enfoque.

-Refinerías durante los 60… pero el dinero por lo que se ve... le venía de familia.. Sus padres y abuelos tenía pozos.. Lo que ocurre es que el buen señor era muy listo, porque luego sus inversiones le reportaron tanto o más de lo que le dejaron sus familiares…-

-¿Dónde estás mirando todo eso? – no podía creer que eso estuviera en la base de datos de la policía.

Tess sonrió divertida mirando a su amiga. Se termino el café de un trago antes de contestar.

-Google.. Jt podía haberlo hecho tranquilamente esta mañana..,pero se puso pesado con los planos del hospital…y no veía nada más. Le fastidio mucho no encontrarlos, es mas estoy segura de que estará revolviendo medio Internet para encontrarlos.. Bueno, decidí que era mejor que esto lo lleváramos nosotras.

Cat también sonrió al oírla.

-Mejor si… ¿Qué más?

Tess volvió a acercarse a la pantalla. Siguió leyendo en voz baja, de repente paró y puso cara de pena.

-Oh! La Sra. Baker murió pocos años después de un accidente… Cat .- se incorporo en la silla y se quedo mirándola.- se suicido arrojándose por el balcón de su ático..¿por qué una mujer que ha tenido una enfermedad mortal se arroja de un balcón…-volvió a mirar la pantalla.- 7 años después?

Cat colocó los codos en la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en las manos.

-Mira el expediente policial del suicidio… tiene que estar…

Tess lo hizo.

-¡OH OH! el caso está sin cerrar.. el detective que lo llevo no estaba convencido de que lo fuera.. No había nota y nadie de la familia que no fuera el marido creía que Helen.. se llamaba a si, tuviera motivos para hacerlo..El detective se llamaba Morrison.. Estaba en la 5, añadió al expediente el relato de un testigo que afirmo que había visto a la Sra. Baker luchar con alguien en la terraza antes de caer.. El testigo desapareció.. No pudieron localizarlo. Investigaron al Sr. Baker pero no pudieron determinar nada... de todos modos lo dejaron abierto por si se descubría algo a posteriori.

Siguió mirando la pantalla.

-¡Cat! No te lo vas a creer pero hay 11 casos relacionados con el Hospital..

-¿Qué tipo de casos?..- preguntó ella sorprendida.

Tess fue leyendo lo que veía en la pantalla.

-Son casos de empleados desaparecidos, van desde médicos, a empleados de mantenimiento, investigadores e incluso personal directivo, Mucha casualidad:_ miro a su compañera poniendo cara de circunstancias.-….Cuatro de ellos fueron encontrados muertos... y de él resto no se sabe nada.

-¿Cómo murieron?.

-Espera un momento…Los cuatro murieron de disparos en la cabeza, y además según pone aquí, había indicios que apuntaban a que habían estado atados durante bastante tiempo…

Catherine se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Bueno pues ya tenemos unas buenas excusas para ir a ver al Sr. Baker… busca la dirección. Podemos decirle que hay una pista nueva y que queremos hacerle unas preguntas...

Tess negó con la cabeza.

-El problema es que ese hombre tiene más de 90 años…

* * *

Vincent salió del hospital y se dirigió al apartamento del agente. No tenía ninguna intención de ser bien recibido, confiaba que estuviera vacio. Cogió un taxi que lo dejo en la misma puerta.. El piso de Mark era el 3º.. La puerta de la calle estaba cerrada. Vincent observo si venia alguien y se dio cuenta que justo en ese momento un joven se acercaba al portal corriendo. Vincent se alejó un poco y vio como el joven abría la puerta y entraba. Un segundo después el estaba agarrando esa puerta, antes de que se cerrara y, entrando dentro.

Subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Solo había dos apartamentos por rellano. Se concentró y supo que no había nadie en ninguno de los dos.

Se acercó al de Mark, según la dirección era el 301, apoyó la mano en el lugar de la cerradura, provocó a la bestia y mediante un brusco, pero controlado movimiento, la rompió. Observó su obra. Tampoco se notaba tanto, por supuesto si obviamos, que no se podía volver a cerrar.

Vincent entró y con lo primero que se encontró fue con la cocina. Agarró una silla y la coloco pegada a la puerta para que pareciera que estaba cerrada.

Se adentró en el apartamento. Era pequeño. Un salón cocina amplio, con buenas ventanas, un habitación con una cama grande y un baño al que se accedía por el dormitorio.

Se dio un par de vueltas, abriendo armarios, cajones e incluso la nevera. En seguida se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba ahí. La nevera esta medio vacía; un poco de comida preparada en el congelador, huevos, algo de queso, chocolate y unas cuantas cervezas. En salón no había nada, ni fotos ni libros, un sofá, un par de sillones y un mueble bajo donde apoyar la tele. Había muy poca ropa en los armarios, unos cuantos trajes negro, uniforme del FBI, un par de chándal y un par de pijamas. Tres pares de zapatos negros reglamentarios, unas deportivas y unas zapatillas para estar en casa. Los cajones estaban vacios si exceptuamos una camisas blancas que van con el traje. En el baño solo había un neceser con lo básico, pasta de dientes, cepillo, peine, espuma de afeitar, una maquinilla y una caja de condones…

Vincent sonrió al verla. Desde luego tenía más pinta de ser un lugar de paso ocasional, acompañado o solo, que un lugar donde viviera de forma permanente. Vamos que no parecía un hogar.

Estaba muy claro que le estaba mintiendo al FBI, cuando les había dicho que ese era su domicilio. Ahí no vivía el Sr. Newman…Entonces la pregunta era clara ¿Dónde lo hacía y porque lo guardaba en secreto?.. Vincent estaba empezando a sentir que sus sospechas era ciertas.. No era trigo limpio…

Iría a la oficina del FBI y esperaría pacientemente a verlo aparecer. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle.

* * *

Conducía por las calles de Manhattan en dirección a la casa de Rebecca, la casa de su antepasada, de la mujer que llevo una vida similar a la suya.

Habían pasado la mitad del día intentando contactar con el Sr. Baker, pero una red de cuidadores lo había hecho totalmente imposible. Era algo que se temían cuando llegaron y un hombre de color vestido con librea de mayordomo les abría la puerta. Les dijo que el Sr. No recibía a nadie porque estaba en cama desde hacía más de 6 años con graves problemas pulmonares y de corazón. Si deseaban algo debían llamar a sus hijos que eran los encargados de controlar el negocio familiar así como todas las cuestiones personales que afectaban a su padre. Les dio la tarjeta del hijo mayor, Aaron Baker Jr y con mucha educación las despidió.

Catherine había intentado contactar con Vincent a la hora de comer pero no le había cogido el teléfono. Eso no era bueno. Nada bueno.

Llamó a Jt para que le dijera si su marido estaba allí y le dijo que hacía rato que se había ido de su habitación. Imaginaba que estaría hablando con el Dr. Markus. Le preguntó si sabía la dirección de Mark Newman y le contestó que estaba en ello. En cuanto la tuviera se la mandaría al teléfono.

Comieron las dos juntas de camino a las oficinas de los Baker. Unas oficinas espectaculares en la zona más cara de la ciudad.

Allí la secretaria las atendió nada más llegar y cuando las detectives enseñaron sus placas les indico muy cortésmente que el Sr. Baker Jr. estaba en Inglaterra de viaje de negocios y que tardaría un par de días en volver a Nueva York. Les tomo nota de que habían pasado por allí. Les preguntó en motivo de su visita pero no quisieron decírselo, preferían esperar a hablar con su jefe. En definitiva, pasaron medio día sin poder averiguar nada salvo que esa familia nadaba en dinero.

Cuando volvieron a la comisaria estuvieron entretenidas explicándole a su capitán lo que habían encontrado. Mientras estaban hablando con él, Berta, la mujer de la limpieza entró para vaciar las papeleras. No se fijaron en ella porque era parte de la decoración del lugar y estaban acostumbrados a tenerla rondando por ahí constantemente... Lo que ellos no sabían era que Berta, sí estaba atenta a la conversación que tenía lugar en ese despacho… y en todos los lugares de la 125.

* * *

Mark había tenido un día duro. Las investigaciones de agentes corruptos nunca le habían gustado, pero esta era especialmente desagradable. Llevaban media tarde interrogando a un tipo que había sido capaz de matar a su compañero y lo malo, es que no había pruebas contundentes de que eso había sido así. Spencer era demasiado blando para hacer de poli duro y le había tocado ese papel a él. Estaba harto de poner cara de buldog..

Cuando salió de las oficinas del FBI tenía claro que se debían una buena cerveza, él y Spencer. El chico era muy bueno teniendo en cuanta que acababa de salir de Quántico, era inteligente, tenía paciencia y sabía cómo comportarse en situaciones difíciles. A veces le sabía malo estar mintiéndole sobre su vida privada pero era lo que tenía que hacer, lo había aprendido desde que era pequeño, su padre se encargo de inculcárselo.

Había una taberna irlandesa dos manzanas hacia el Sur. Lo que más le apetecía después de un día como ese era una buena pinta de cerveza negra. Entró seguido de Spencer y se colocaron en la barra. El pub estaba abarrotado, era la hora en que salían muchos de los ejecutivos que trabajaban en las oficinas de la zona y le querían desconectar. Además era el lugar perfecto para pasarse información sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Pidieron dos cervezas y comentaron lo que había pasado con el policía que habían arrestado. En un momento dado Mark se levantó para ir al baño. Fue hacia allí y cuando abrió la puerta alguien lo empujo. Lo arrastro hasta la pared y le pego a ella retorciéndole el brazo por la espalda. Mark se dio cuenta que en el baño no había nadie más.

-Quiero que me digas que hacías siguiendo a Tess y a Jt hasta la fábrica..- perdona mis modales pero no me has dejado alternativa...No me gusta que me mientan ni que me escondan cosas...-Vincent lo retorció más el brazo. Mark se mordió los labios.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando…

Vincent le dio la vuelta y lo cogió del cuello; lo levantó del suelo un palmo.

-Esto hará que se te aclaré la memoria….-sabía que se estaba pasando pero no podía controlarse.- ¿me lo vas a decir? Dime ¿por qué estás tan preocupado por Catherine, que quieres de ella? Por si no lo sabes es mi mujer…

Mark negó con la cabeza. Vincent apretó mas su presa. El agente del FBI agarró las manos de su atacante sin resultado, se estaba quedando sin aire.

De repente, los dos oyeron el ruido de una pistola al quitarle el seguro y seguidamente, Vincent notó el cañón del arma en su sien.

-¡Suéltalo! Si no, es difícil que pueda hablar.. ¡Suéltalo! ¿¡No querías respuestas!?.. ¡Hazlo demonios!.. Esta situación es demencial... Estamos todos en el mismo bando.

Vincent no soltó a su presa. Miró un momento asombrado a la persona que le estaba apuntando. Un hombre joven, mas alto que él y flaco hasta la preocupación, de una edad similar a Mark que lo observaba con expresión seria. Vestía por entero de negro. Un mechón de pelo rojo le caía sobre los ojos.

Vincent aflojó ligeramente. Mark pudo volver a respirar. Tosió y cogió aire. Todavía lo mantenía pegado a la pared.

-¿Quién eres tú?..- le preguntó Vincent al recién llegado.

-Cada cosa su tiempo….- no bajó el arma en ningún momento..- Mark díselo.. Han pasado muchas cosas.. y tenemos que decírselo a los dos cuantos antes.. Se nos está acabando el tiempo..

Mark asintió.

-Mi padre me dice siempre, que lleve la gema encima y nunca le hago caso. .- su voz de normal, grave, parecía ahora la de un niño.

Vincent se volvió a mirarlo. Estaba perplejo.

-¿La gema?.. ¿Qué sabes tú de la gema?... .- sin darse cuenta lo soltó. Mark respiró aliviado al sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Se sentó y miró a Vincent antes de hablar.

-De acuerdo… Vincent.. Somos los buenos.. y no tengo ningún interés "romántico" en Catherine.

-No lo parece…..- Vincent cruzó los brazos-. …siento que tu corazón se acelera cuando hablas de ella.

Al oírlo los dos esbozaron una sonrisa. Los ojos de Vincent se volvieron amarillos y su expresión cambio. Mark lo intentó calmar. Se percató en un momento determinado que la mano izquierda de Vincent no dejaba de temblar. Este viendo a donde dirigía a mirada, cerro el puño y la tapo con la otra mano.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.. .- cogió aire y siguió hablando.- hay una explicación lógica para todo….Catherine es…es mi hermana, Bob Reynolds es mi padre.

Diez minutos más tarde Mark y Vincent estaban sentados en la barra delante de dos pintas de Guinnes.

Mark y Kevin había mantenido una breve conversación en el lavabo. Este último le dio un pendrive a Mark antes de darse un abrazo y desaparecer igual que había aparecido.

Mark salió fuera y termino de compartir su cerveza con Spenser.. lo despido diciéndole que aprovechara que al dia siguiente teian fiesta para descansar. Su compañero le hizo caso y salió.

Vincent que había permanecido apartado hasta ese momento, se sentó en la slla que había dejado libro Spenser.

Se fijo que Mark había acabado su cerveza y pidió dos más. Fue él quien empezó a hablar.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes..? ¿en la sala de interrogatorios cuando me soltaste?..

Bebió un sorbo de espuma.

-He sido entrenado para que no lo notes…además todo lo que te dije allí era verdad…mi papel consistía en que todo el mundo se tragara la historia de Catherine..

Vincent asintió mientras bebía su cerveza.

-¿Por qué seguiste a Tess y a Jt?.

-Bueno, eso es más complicado…..- se giró y lo miró..- Fuí a la comisaria para para comentarle a su compañera que la vista de Patrick iba a ser al día siguiente, no me dejo opción, no me cogía el teléfono…

-Estábamos..

-Ya sé donde estabais…

Vincent tuvo que respirar hondo para no gritar.

-¿Nos habéis vigilado?

Mark se encogió de hombros antes de asentir.

-Catherine es de la familia y a la familia se la protege.

-¿De los malos o de mí?..

-De ambos…

Vincent bebió un buen trago de cerveza.

-Bien… ya veo que la desconfianza de Bob no ha desaparecido..

-Nunca lo hará.. Sabemos de lo que las bestias son capaces de hacer y lo que les ocurre..Pero que te conste que yo no opino como él, aunque…- dirigió la mirada hacia su mano.- ese temblor no me gusta nada..

Vincent metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de piel.

-Son cortos.. y la gema los controla..

-Lo sé.. Los he visto antes..

Vincent lo miró extrañado.

-¿Dónde?

Mark se froto las cejas.

-Eso.. te lo contaré más adelante, creo que te interesa más saber cómo salve a tú amigo..

Vin asintió, pero apuntó mentalmente que eso quedaba pendiente.

-Cuando estuve hablando con la detective Vargas, vi que estaba investigando desapariciones en una zona que conocía perfectamente... Hable con Bob y me dijo que estuviera atento.

Decidí seguirles, estuve haciendo vigilancia.. Vi como ibais a comer y luego que ellos cogían el coche e iban a donde no debían.

Vincent,, tienes que entender que no eran rivales para ellos. Cuando Tess dejo solo a Jt allí supe que irían a por él y así fue..le pusieron un cebo y él picó.

Vincent escuchaba todo atentamente.

-Le abrieron una puerta.. y tu amigo entró…salí disparado del coche y fui tras él.. justo llegue a los calabozos cuando lo acaba de apuñalar..no lo pensé dos veces y le pegue un tiro..

Aquí le interrumpió.

-¿Quién era él que lo apuñalo?.. lo vi muerto y era descomunal..

-¿Lo has visto muerto?

-Si bajé a los calabozos para rastrear al que había salvado a mi amigo.. y seguí la sangre del agresor.. Me llevo a una vieja estación de metro abandonada.. allí encontré el cuerpo.. Estaba abierto en canal…- de repente se acordó de algo.- hice fotos..

Sacó su móvil y se las enseñó. Mark puso cara de profundo desagrado.

Vincent volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quién es?

Mark suspiro.

-No sé su nombre.. Pero si su trabajo.. Son conseguidores..

-¿Conseguidores de qué?

-De especímenes con los que experimentar…

Vincent entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. Apoyó los codos en la barra y se frotó los ojos.

-O sea, que si tú no hubieras disparado.. Jt sería un espécimen para experimentar.

Mark asintió y seguidamente de un trago se acabó la pinta.

-Bueno.. Mi amigo te da las gracias….- le dijo Vincent.

Mark volvió a asentir..

-De nada… y antes de todo eso tenía que haberme metido una gema en mi bolsillo, pero como casi siempre, lo olvidé y tú pudiste rastrearme…

-Pero solo hasta el coche…La dirección la buscamos en la base de datos del FBI..

-Es cierto, deje la gema en la guantera.

-Por eso al meterte en el coche no pude seguirte más allá.

Mark pidió otra Guiness.

-Hablaré con mi padre esta noche.. creo que es el momento de que nos reunamos y dejemos las cosas claras.. Además Kevin me ha comentado un par de cosas muy inquietantes que es mejor que la sepias cuanto antes…Bob me dirá que esto ha pasado por no hacerle caso.. pero en el fondo, pienso que tenía que pasar…Todos estamos preocupados por Catherine…y por ti..Unos más que otros.

-¿Cuántos sois?

-Pocos muy pocos.. Pero nos movemos bien…Ellos y nosotros somos viejos enemigos y nos respetamos mutuamente. Todos hemos tenido bajas.. Solo que las nuestras, han sido más dolorosas.

Vincnet lo miró con recelo.

-¿Es verdad, que todo esto empezó con Rebecca?

Mark asintió.

-Todo lo que te conto mi padre era verdad.. bueno casí todo..Lo de Rebecca si..Ella descubrió a las bestias originales..y eso nos ha llevado hasta aquí….- respiró hondo y bebió media pinta de una trago..- y ahora será mejor que nos separemos.. Hablaré con mi padre y os llamaré…¿os vendría bien venir a nuestra casa, a la de verdad, mañana por la mañana?

-Si.. No hay problema, estoy deseando.

Mark sonrió. Se levantó de la banqueta, pagó a la camarera y después, le tendió la mano.

-Aunque no te lo creas, me alegro mucho de haberte conocido..de verdad..Eso sí la próxima vez prescindiremos de la parte del estrangulamiento, ¿de acuerdo?

Vincent asintió y se la estrechó fuertemente. Mark aguanto sin inmutarse.

Mark sonrió levemente.

-Hasta mañana! .- salió por la puerta de pub. Vincent se dio cuenta que estaba lloviendo a cantaros..Respiro profundamente cogió la cerveza y la termino. Se subió el cuello de su chaqueta y salió a la calle en dirección al hospital. Tenía que decirle al doctor Markus que empezara con todo el papeleo.. Necesitaba algo real en su vida..Algo "normal" en su vida..Una parte de él estaba hartándose de tanto misterio.

* * *

Catherine aparcó su coche en la puerta exterior de su casa nueva.

Cogió el móvil, una pequeña libreta, una pinza para su pelo de la guantera y salió. Cerró la puerta mirando alrededor. Vio justo enfrente otra parcela que tenía pinta de ser muy similar a la suya, por encima de los árboles que flanqueaban la entrada vio una chimenea de piedra, la casa estaba tapada por la vegetación del jardín delantero. Igual que la suya, hay que reconocer que le daba intimidad. Al lado sur de su casa había otro un residencial de adosados que daban al Hudson y al otro lado un pequeño parque. Pero su casa tenía la ventaja de los maravillosos árboles y la alta valle de madera protegida, por un espeso seto que también le otorgaba intimidad por esos lados. En definitiva, una casa rodeada de jardín y con un una estupenda sensación de paz.

Hizo una foto de la verja de madera. Parecía que estaba en buenas condiciones pero necesitaba un buen pintado. Hizo otra foto de los árboles que casi asomaban sus ramas por encima de ella.. Tendrían que mantenerlos podados si no querían que invadieran la calle.

Siguió andando por el camino de baldosas. Estaba lleno de maleza, hoja y piedras sueltas. Las baldosas estaban bien conservadas, habría que cambiar algunas pero no muchas. Hizo otra foto. El camino giraba hacia la izquierda. La casa se veía preciosa desde allí. Además el sol de la tarde incidía directamente en ella…"muy bonito" pensó Cat. Hizo otra foto justo de frente. Empezó a apuntar lo que veía que había que arreglar. Se acercó al porche de entrada, todo el porche había que tirarlo y ponerlo nuevo.

Entró en la casa. Se quedo mirando un rato la puerta. Otra cosa que había que cambiar.

Fue apuntando todo lo que vio que tenía que ser reformado. Al final la lista fue considerable: tejado, porche, barandillas de las ventanas superiores, contraventanas de la parte de atrás, barandilla de la escalera..La cocina prácticamente entera. Era una cocina que tenía muchas posibilidades pero tenía que ver que podía conservar..Se podía poner el baño en la parte de abajo quitándole un trozo a la cocina. Había espacio de sobra. La instalación eléctrica entera, había que meter el agua, el gas, etc…Un trabajo improbó y todo su dinero. Pero estaba segura que merecería la pena.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Volvería a intentar localizar a Vincent, debería de estar allí con ella... Se lo había prometido. Marcó el número pero no lo cogió. Prefirió no pensar donde podía estar.

Decidió que ya era hora de mirar con que muebles podía contar y cuales debía de tirar. Era una forma como otra cualquiera de huir del pensamiento que llenaba su mente, otra vez.

Entró en el saloncito de la derecha donde había visto el piano. Quitó la sábana y lo inspecciono. Parecía que estaba bien. No sabía tocarlo, pero si le sobraba espacio lo guardaría si no, tal vez pudiera venderlo. Mientras lo observaba vio un grabado en la tapa de las teclas "RR"..Rebecca Reynolds.. Era suyo. Tal vez la idea de venderlo no fuera tan buena.

Siguió quitando sábanas y descubrió una alacena, una mesa grande y 8 sillas, todo era de madera pero estaba impecablemente conservado. Las sillas eran blancas con los asientos tapizados en burdeos. La mesa era de color nogal, con un tablero liso y cuatro robustas patas. En una esquina justo al lado del ventanal que daba a la entrada, había lo que parecía ser otro mueble pequeño cubierto con una gran sábana blanca. No sabía porque pero se sentía atraída hacia allí..quito el cobertor y lo que vio la dejo boquiabierta.

Un maravilloso escritorio de roble. Estaba divido en dos partes. Una mesa donde escribir un metro por 60 cm. mas o menos, debajo había dos cajones a la derecha que permitían poder introducir las piernas debajo ganando en comodidad. La patas y el contorno de la mesa estaban decorados con finas líneas de relieves con motivos celtas. La parte de arriba colocado pegada a la pared, tendría unos 50 cm de altura y poco más de 15 cm de profundidad y estaba lleno de cajones de distintos tamaños. Los frontales de los mismos también estaban decorados con las mismas filigranas celtas. En el cajón central, un poquito más grande que los demás se podía apreciar claramente las dos letras "RR" igual que en el piano.

En ese momento un trueno retumbo por toda la casa y empezó oir la lluvia al caer. Se pegó un susto tremendo.

Catherine con el corazón a cien por hora se centró en los cajones. No pudo evitar abrir alguno de ellos. Empezó por los de abajo. El de arriba se abrió con facilidad y dentro descubrió un montón de papeles en blanco. Eran vastos al tacto y estaban muy amarillos. Cuando fue abrir el de abajo se dio cuenta que tenía cerradura. Fue abriendo los cajones de la parte alta pero no encontró ninguna llave pequeña, eso sí apareció una llave de tamaño considerable. Llevaba una etiqueta :"llave puerta arriba". La dejó donde estaba.

Volvió a admirar otra vez el escritorio.. Era precioso. Un nuevo trueno retumbo en la casa. Miro hacia arriba y le pareció oir el ruido de las gotas en el tejado. Pensó en que posiblemente habría goteras.

Subio las escaleras. Les hizo otra foto. En la parte de arriba parecía que no había agua por ningún lado.

Entró en la habitación grande, asustada de que pudiera estar cayéndole agua a la cama. Pero no. La sábana que la cubría estaba intacta. Echó un vistazo por toda la estancia.. de repente siento un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que respirar fuerte para serenarse. Hizo un par de fotos y salió. En cuanto llego al pasillo el calor desapareció. Se quedo un rato observando la habitación desde fuera. Algo la inquietaba.

Se lo quitó de la cabeza y bajo otra vez a la planta de abajo. Entro en el otro salón y hizo lo mismo que antes. Destapó la chimenea y algunos de los muebles, volvió a hacer fotos. Salió al pasillo y se dirigió otra vez a la cocina para inspeccionar la puerta que daba a la parte trasera.

Cuando paso por la parte baja de la escalera, le sorprendió un gran tapiz que lo cubría. Noto una corriente de aire que procedía de ahí. Otro trueno la sobresalto. Con el corazón a 100 por hora lo apartó para descubrir una enorme puerta de madera. La empujó pero no cedió, estaba cerrada con llave.

Entonces se acordó de la llave que había visto en el escritorio y fue a buscarla. Quitó la sábana y abrió el cajón. Ahí estaba.

Fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Un relámpago ilumino la casa creando sombras en todos los rincones. Llegó hasta allí y metió la llave en la cerradura. La giró y la puerta se abrió. El ruido que hizo fue ensordecedor.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos escalones que bajaban hacia la oscuridad. Utilizando su móvil como linterna, empezó a bajar. Los contó, unos 25 escalones de piedra. Pudo percibir un claro olor a humedad. Estando tan cerca del Hudson era normal.

Llegó a un pasillo. Enfocó con el móvil hacia delante y vio otra puerta parecida a la arriba. La diferencia era que esta tenía un par de candados aparte de la cerradura.

Se dio la vuelta para inspeccionar el pasillo donde estaba y se quedo helada.

En cada lado del pasillo había dos celdas con puertas con barrotes de hierro. Eran iguales a la que había en el laboratorio de Sam y en la otra fábrica. Se llevó la mano a la boca para intentar ahogar el grito que quería salir de su boca.

Las puertas estaban abiertas, entró despacio en una de ella. Movió la luz del móvil por las paredes. Encontró huellas de garras, y muchas oscuras por todos los sitios, una parte de ella quería pensar que era de agua…pero su instinto le decía que no lo eran.

Otro trueno se oyó. Catherine miró hacia arriba asustada.. a la luz de su móvil pudo ver en el techo unas letras grabadas en la roca. Se fijo detenidamente y lo leyó:"No hay destino"…

No sabía bien porque pero las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas… Tenía que salir de allí y lo hizo.

* * *

Cuando se metió en el coche a toda prisa, cogió el móvil y llamó a Jt. Miró el parabrisas, estaba lloviendo a cantaros. No le dio tiempo a contestar.

-¿Dónde demonios está Vincent?.. Dijiste que me mandarías la dirección de Mark y todavía estoy esperando…- estaba nerviosa y enfadada a partes iguales.

Jt no contestó.

-Se la has dado a él ¿verdad?

-Catherine, me prometió que no haría nada…y tú tenías cosas que hacer...Te la mando ahora mismo..

-No, no te molestes, ya habrá ido él. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado...Ya llegó tarde...

Colgó el teléfono y lo arrojó al asiento del conductor. Metió la llave en el contacto y arrancó el Mustang, acelerando a fondo.

Vincent abrió la puerta de la habitación justo cuando Jt colgaba el teléfono.

-Tu mujer acaba de llamar y está muy, pero que muy enfadada .- le indicó nada mas verlo.

Vincent entró y se sentó en el sillón.

-No te vas a creer quien es Mark Newman.

* * *

Llegó a casa muy alterada.

Después de saber que Vincent había estado en el apartamento de Mark, sus nervios se habían disparado. Había pensado llamar al teléfono del agente, pero no sabía que excusa inventarse una vez que él cogiera el teléfono. Aunque pensándolo bien, cualquier cosa valía solo con saber que estaba bien.

Y todo eso, unido a haber descubierto lo que Rebecca tenía en el sótano de su casa hacia que tuviera, los nervios deshechos, la tormenta que estaba cayendo en Manhattan no ayudaba para que se calmara..

Tenía la esperanza de que Vincent hubiera vuelto a casa, pero enseguida vio que no había nadie. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó encima del sofá. No le había dado tiempo a hacer nada más cuando llamaron a la puerta.

La abrió pensando que podía ser Vincent cuando su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse a Dana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- le preguntó. Enseguida supo que algo iba mal. Dana iba vestida de forma muy informal, pantalones vaqueros, camisa negra, botas, no iba maquillada y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta. Estaba empapada. Se veía a leguas de distancia que estaba cansada y por su expresión muy asustada .-¿Qué ha pasado?..por favor entra..

Dana entró llevando una pequeña maleta con ella.

-Siento mucho molestarte pero no sabía a dónde ir….- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo seguir hablando. Se sentó en el sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos.- llevo conduciendo desde esta mañana.

Cat se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. La dejo que llorara hasta que poco a poco se calmó.

-¿Te parece bien que haga té y mientras tanto me lo vas contando?

Dana asintió.

-Quédate aquí.. y empieza hablar.. Yo te voy escuchando.

Cat se levantó y fue hacia la cocina.

Dana se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos.

-En el fondo es muy sencillo.. se han llevado el cuerpo de Sam..

Catherine tuvo que agarrar con firmeza la taza porque estuvo a punto de caérsele.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Dana, olvidándose del té.

Dana la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Deje su cuerpo en uno de los laboratorios forenses y le pedí a, Henry Carmody, amigo de mi padre, que lo examinara y él se ofreció encantado. Sabía lo importante que era para mí…-volvió a llorar, con fuerza-. y ahora esté muerto. Lo matarón y se llevaron el cuerpo y las notas que pudo haber escrito.- se levantó del sofá y empezó a dar pasearse por el salón- .. Todo esto me supera Cat…Estoy tan cansada..

Catherine se acercó a ella.

-Dana… tienes que descansar… Date una ducha, cámbiate de ropa, y luego si quieres hablar, hablamos, pero creo que deberías dormir un poco…

En ese momento, sonó el móvil. Fue corriendo a cogerlo pensando que era Vincnet.. Pero no… era Gabe. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero lo hizo. Descolgó:

-Dime, Gabe… ¿qué quieres?

-Solo limpiar mi nombre….

Cat negó con la cabeza. Estaba empezando a hartarse de él.

-Explicate.

-Ya sé quién fue la persona que metió a Vincent en la cárcel... y te lo puedo probar. Los registros de sus llamadas desde la prisión y… cierta información clasificada a la que he tenido acceso…

-Me da igual lo que digas.. Tu no vas a quedar mejor… puede que tú no fueras pero disfrutaste de ello, disfrutaste de ver a Vincent contra las cuerdas.. y eso jamás lo olvidaré.

-Ya.- parecía disgustado-. pero yo no fui… Cat, fue tu padre.

Catherine no se lo podía creer.

-No… no puede ser... Él nos...

Se dio cuenta de que no podía contarle eso a Gabe.

-Él qué?, Cat, el fue quien ordenó todo esto...No yo.

-Gabe.. Déjame en paz.. ..- colgó. Estaba lívida... Ahora que empezaba a confiar en Bob, pero no tenía porque creerle, ¿o si ? Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en mentirle?… Hasta Vincent esta mañana, lo había vuelto a hacer….

Dana se acercó a ella.

-Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó.

Catherine se retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Nada.. Dana.. Familia….

-¿Bob?

Cat asintió.

-Si...Pero déjalo…Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, el cuarto de Heather está vacío.

-Gracias... de verdad...¿Vincent vive contigo?

-Si…-sonrió con tristeza-. nos casamos hace poca mas de una semana.

Dana sonrió abiertamente.

-Me alegro mucho…

Cat suspiro.

-Yo también….- aunque en ese momento una parte de ella no estaba tan convencida. .- ve a la ducha, coge todo lo que te haga falta...yo haré mientras tanto el té y prepararé algo para cenar.

Dana fue hacia el baño arrastrando la maleta.

Llegó a la cocina y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Acababa de poner el agua a hervir cuando llamaron a su puerta. Fue corriendo pensando otra vez que sería Vincnet, pero no lo era.

Cuando abrió, él que estaba ahí plantado con un chubasquero que lo cubría por completo era su padre.

-¡Hola Catherine! ¿Puedo pasar?

Cat se quedó parada mirándolo, sin saber qué hacer, si dejarlo entrar o devolverlo a la tormenta, que seguida azotando Nueva York.

Al ver su expresión enseguida supo lo que pasaba.

-Gabe te ha llamado.

-Si…- le respondió ella lacónicamente.

-Por favor..- le imploró-.. Déjame pasar, quiero explicártelo.

-¿Hubieras venido a verme si Gabe no me hubiese llamado? Y además ¿como demonios sabes que me ha llamado? .- en su mirada había una profunda decepción.

Se dio la vuelta adentrándose en el apartamento dejando la puerta abierta.

Cuando Cat lo encaro, vio que había entrado, cerrado la puerta y el mismo tipo alto y fuerte que lo fue a buscar cuando lo sacaron del hospital, se había colocado en la entrada.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?.- le preguntó con ironía.

Bob miro a su acompañante.

-Digamos, que es un amigo que me ayuda si tengo problemas..

Cat se centró nuevamente en él.

-Dime.. ¿por qué nos hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me lo hiciste, a mi? Y ¿como tuviste la caradura de aparentar que yo, tu hija te importaba algo?...Y pensar que fui a darte la gracias…- no podía seguir mirándolo, algo se revolvía dentro de ella. Fue hacia el sofá y se sentó. Bob fue detrás de ella y se sentó en la mesita, enfrente de ella.

-Catherine.. Cuando supe que habías dejado a Lowan y habías vuelto con él..

-Espera, espera, espera..- estaba alucinando-..¿Habías mandado a alguien para que me vigilase?…

El asintió.

-Si, pero…

Cat se llevo las manos a la cara.

-Esto es increíble….- fue elevando en tono de su voz.-¡.no puedes controlar así mi vida..!

-Lo sé… Catherine.. Lo sé.. .- su cara parecía transmitir arrepentimiento, pero Cat no se lo creía-… lo hice pensando que se acabaría escapando…y que tú no soportarías una relación como esa otra vez…otra vez en la clandestinidad, otra vez luchando contra fuerzas invisibles..

-Tú..

-Yo.. y otros…pero tienes que creerme que no pensé en matarlo.. y después de ver lo que hiciste por él, me di cuenta de que se había acabado.. Tenía que aceptar que siempre estarías y juntos.. y en ello estoy..

-¿Cómo pudiste mentirle en la cárcel?...- tenia curiosidad por saberlo.

-Bueno, llevo años practicando; no es la primera bestia que me encuentro.. y además poco de lo que le dije era mentira, toda la historia de Rebecca es cierta…- se paró al observar a Cat.-¿la estás leyendo, verdad?...

Ella asintió.

-Catherine.. He decidió que ya no mas mentiras, no mas medias verdades. Mañana por la mañana Stuard os vendrá a buscar a casa.. os lo contaremos todo.

-¿Contaremos?

Bob respiro hondo antes de seguir hablando.

-Hoy, Vincent ha seguido a Mark Newman y lo ha acorralado en el baño de un pub…Ha amenazado con estrangularlo si no le decía porque estaba interesado en ti..

Cat no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Cómo..?

-Y Mark se lo ha dicho….- Hizo una pausa antes de hablar. -Catherine, Mark es mi hijo.. tu hermanastro.

Al oir eso se quedo totalmente lívida. Se echo hacia atrás apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

Iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Dana, desde el pasillo, la hizo callar y volverse hacia ella.

-Ya me parecía a mí que conocía esos ojos..

Dana permanecía de pie, con un sencillo pijama de raso blanco, mirando fijamente a Bob. Este se levantó de la mesa y Cat vio como su cara palidecía por momentos.

-Dana.. ¿qué haces aquí?...- le costó decir las palabras.

Ella sonrió, pero había algo muy oscuro debajo de esa sonrisa.

-Estoy aquí, por tu culpa… por todas las mentiras y medias verdades que me contaste…- se fue acercando al sofá, hasta que estuvo justo enfrente de él.-.. Sam está muerto por tu culpa.. Henry Carmody está muerto por tu culpa..

Bob no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Carmody está muerto?

-Si..Robert, está muerto, por querer ayudarme a averiguar que le pasó a Sam en Rikers..Lo mataron para coger su cuerpo.

Bob se llevo la mano a la cara.

-Cuanto lo siento Dana, se lo importante que era para tí, que eran los dos para ti..

Ella seguía mirándolo fijamente, mientras en sus ojos empezaban a aparecer las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no me contaste toda la verdad?... ¿Por qué no me hablaste de las bestias.. De lo que pretendías.. .- se encogió de hombros-. Yo me obsesione con esa joya que había viajado a través del tiempo y con su historia, sin saber donde me estaba metiendo… y tú, lo sabías a la perfección y no me dijiste nada..

Bob no sabía que decir.

-Yo solo quería protegerte..

Cat no pudo evitar intervenir.

-A ver si algún día os dais cuenta, de que la mejor forma de protegernos es decirnos la verdad..

Dana asintió al oírla.

-Eso es Catherine..

Bob las miró a las dos.

-Mañana venir, tu también, creo que te lo debo..Pero…-agachó la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Dana despacio…- no entiendo cómo te obsesionaste con esa joya..Tu no eras así.. Eras fría, distante, no te comprometías personalmente con los casos..

-¿Necesitas que te lo diga?...- lo agarró de chubasquero ..- porque era lo único que me quedaba de tí, maldito carbón embustero…

Viendo a Dana, Catherine se dio cuenta que tenía que despedir a su padre.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas..¡ya! .- lo cogió del brazo y lo llevo hasta la puerta…

Bob la siguió sin poder apartar la mirada de Dana. Al final, con un suspiro lo hizo. Catherine abrió la puerta y él y su guardaespaldas salieron al rellano.

Se notaba que el encuentro con Dana había dejado a su padre afectado, muy afectado.

-Mañana… os contaré todo….- agachó la cabeza y se fue.

Cat cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en ella cerrando los ojos. Respiro hondo un par de veces y fue a ver como se encontraba Dana.

* * *

Una hora más tarde y una vez que hubo comprobado que Dana estaba plácidamente dormida, fue a su cuarto, encendió la luz de su mesilla y se puso el pijama.

Llamó otra vez a Vincent que seguía sin cogerle el teléfono. Se sentó en la cama mirando el vacio. De repente se acordó de los diarios de Rebecca, abrió el cajón y los cogió. Los dejo encima de la cama.

Vio debajo de ellos uno de los álbumes de fotos de la familia Keller. Lo cogió y empezó a verlo. Las fotos de los bebes la hicieron sonreír, la foto del bebe Vincent le pareció lo más tierno que había visto nunca. Fue pasando hojas disfrutando de la historia de la familia: partidos de beisbol, juegos en la calle, su casa, los hemanos Keller en el colegio, Jt y Vincent de adolescentes, viéndoles juntos entonces ya se apreciaba que iban a ser inseparables. Encontró casi al final había una foto de una mujer de una 40 años, eran un primer plano y estaba agarrando fuerte a un chico de unos 10 o 11. El chico sin lugar a dudas era Vincent y ella su madre.. los mismos ojos, la misma maravillosa sonrisa…No pudo evitar sentir pena por esa mujer que vio como sus tres hijos morían…¡Qué tristeza!..

Se obligo a guardar el álbum y cogió los de Rebecca.

"¿Qué pretendías teniendo calabazos en tu sótano?...?¿ matarlos a todos?"pensó en voz alta.

Catherine abrió el libro de Rebecca y lo primero que vio, hablaba de su llegada a la isla.

"_Hoy me ha dejado el barco, que me traía de Dinamarca, en Skye.. y nada más llegar he hecho un nuevo amigo. Se llama Stu y tiene 6 años.. Se ha empeñado en llevarme la maleta hasta casa de la viuda Elliot. _

_No he conseguido convencerlo de lo contrario, y cuando hemos llegado, me ha dicho que solo quería que lo contara como era la tierra de donde venia.. _

_ Me ha caído bien y hemos llegado a un acuerdo. El me enseñara todo lo que hay que ver y yo le hablaré sobre Inglaterra. En definitiva, tengo un guía de 6 años, de pelo rubio ensortijado, la cara salpicada de pecas y al cual, no hay forma de hacerlo callar…"_

Volvió a mirar el reloj. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Vincent? Se colocó un cojin a la espalda y se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama. Cogió el segundo libro…

Paso unas pocas páginas y leyó algo que la sorprendió.

"_Espero no haber cometido el mayor error de mi vida. He querido proteger a mi hermano pero puede que me arrepienta. _

_Cuando Duncan lo ha cogió del cuello me he dado cuenta que haga lo que haga, no soy capaz de pararlo. Robert es mi hermano mayor y no puedo hacerle daño. Se ha llevado mis diarios a la sociedad; confiemos en que sean capaces de darse cuenta de la importancia de que esto no sea revelado al mundo. De que las cosas permanezcan así…._

_Duncan estaba tremendamente enfadado con mi decisión. El no se fía de Robert. Para él,su forma de definir a los Bersekers los convertía en trozos de carne sin sentimientos, muy útiles para determinadas empresas o para determinadas personas…._

_ Cuando lo ha cogido del cuello y he visto a la bestia, he comprendido verdaderamente todo su poder y reconozco que me ha asustado. Espero poder controlarlo con ayuda de la gema .. No puedo perderlo.. no podría soportarlo.."_

En ese momento oyó la puerta al abrirse. Vincent acababa de llegar.

Dejó el libro encima de la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Su marido llego a la habitación con las llaves en la mano.

-Sé que has hablado con Jt…

Ella no lo miró. Se levantó, cerró la puerta del cuarto, no quería que Dana se despertase, y volvió a sentarse en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero.

Vincent se quito la chaqueta de piel y la colgó de una percha en el armario. Debajo llevaba una camiseta negra ajustada al igual que sus pantalones…Se sentó en la cama al lado de Catherine. Los dos mantenían la mirada fija en el vacío.

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado.. .-le dijo él al cabo de un momento-.. Cuando me dijiste lo de Mark empece a sentir una ganas locas de…

-¿Estrangularlo..?

Vincent la miró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?..

-Mi padre ha venido a verme hace un rato.. Me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado….- negó con la cabeza..- no puedo creer que hayas desaparecido todo el día.. He estado llamándote sin parar.. .- se levantó de la cama y empezó a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Lo miró fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-..Me ha dicho quién era Mark, y también que has ido a por él…Vincent hace mucho me prometiste que no lo volverías hacer..No puedes ir asustando a la gente..No puedes dejarte dominar por la bestia…

El se levantó y fue hacia ella. Intento abrazarla pero ella se retiró.

-Catherine esto no tiene que ver con ella.. Sentía celos.. .- se llevo la mano a la cara y se acaricio la barba-. Hoy me dado cuenta que siempre sentiré celos de los hombres "normales" que se acerquen a tu vida.. Por eso he ido a hablar en el Dr. Markus.. le he dicho que empiece los papeles para mi licencia.. no quiero esperar mas.. quiero tener una vida aparte de la de la bestia, de esta cacería en que se ha convertido muestra existencia.. No siempre podré ejercer .. Lo sé… pero necesito sentirme normal..

Cat se acerco un poco a él.

-No voy a perdonarte tan fácil.. te dije que no quería que me mintieras.. Estamos juntos en esto y siempre lo estaremos….- se acercó mas.- y no tienes porque sentir celos ..Ya lo sabes…

-Si lo sé…pero tengo la sensación que siempre pensaré que no te merezco..

Ella se llevó las manos a las sienes.

-No tiene nada que ver con merecer Vincent..el comportamiento que has tenido hoy es el único que puede hacer que alguna vez me pueda replantear esta relación…Necesito sinceridad en mi vida y la certeza de que somos un equipo…

-Lo somos..- le dijo el tajante.

-No estoy tan segura.. Tenías que haberme dicho la dirección de Mark y haber ido juntos.. No tú solo…y menos aún intentar estrangularlo….- se sentó en la cama.- te dije que algo me decía que no era el enemigo y no me escuchaste…

Vincent se sentó a su lado. Acercó la mano y le acaricio el pelo. Ella esta vez no se retiro.

-Lo siento mucho..

-¿Lo sientes?...-se echo a reír débilmente.- Toda mi familia me ha estado mintiendo toda la vida… No podría soportar que tú hicieras no lo mismo.

Vincent suspiro y le cogió la mano.

-¿Qué te contado tu padre?

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, vayamos por orden …-miró a Vincent seguía jugando con su mano.- primero me ha llamado Gabe.. Para decirme que la persona que te metió en la cárcel fue mi padre..

El se levantó de la cama.

-¿¡Qué!? .- exclamó.

Cat le mando bajar la voz.

-¡Calla! Dana está durmiendo en el cuarto de Heather…

-¡¿Qué!?.- volvió a exclamar pero esta vez más bajito.

-Si..Se han llevado el cadáver de Sam de unos laboratorios forenses del FBI y de paso, han matado a un amigo suyo…Esta destrozada….- cogió a Vincent de la mano y le obligo a sentarse. El lo hizo.- y para colmo de males ha visto a Bob…tenemos que dejarla que descanse.. O sea, que nada de gritar…

El asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Bob?

-Si… él fue.. Cuando Gabe me ha llamado desde luego no me lo creido, pero he tenido dudas y cuando lo he visto en la puerta se me han despejado todas…

Vincent no podía creérselo.

-¿Cómo pudo engañarme?.

Cat sonrió.

-Le he preguntado lo mismo y me ha dicho que tiene práctica en engañar a "bestias" como tú…

-Ya….¿que mas?.. ¿luego te ha dicho lo de Mark?.

-Si.. que habías ido a por él…y que era mi hermano…todo nos lo contaran mañana.

-Eso también me lo ha contado Mark a mí.. ¿Nada mas?..

-Nada...Su chofer nos vendrá a buscar mañana…

-¿y Dana?

-Ella vendrá con nosotros…

-¿Por qué?

Cat suspiro.

-Cuando salía de la ducha se han visto.. y oh! Han saltado chispas.. Mi padre no se lo esperaba y no ha sabido cómo reaccionar…Dana lo ha acorralado echándole en cara la muerte de Sam y la de todas las cosas malas que han pasado en su vida..Todo por no haberle contado la verdad cuando tuvo la oportunidad.. y dejarle que convirtiera la búsqueda la de la gema y sus secretos en una obsesión...

-Tiene toda la razón….

-Le ha dicho que vendría con nosotros …. .- sonrió ligeramente.- me ha parecido que estaba asustado..

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento.. Cat lo rompió.

-He estado en la casa…

Vincent cerró los ojos.

-La casa..

-¿Por qué demonios no has cogido mis llamadas?..

-Ya sabes porque

-Yo.. Quería que los dos hiciéramos la primera inspección… de nuestra casa... pero no ha sido así... He tenido que ir sola..

Vincent no sabía que decir..

-Hay mucho que hacer... he encontrado unos muebles preciosos de Rebecca que querría conservar.. Pero lo mejor está en el sótano…- se puso muy seria mientras hablaba..-

-¿Qué hay en el sótano?¿Fantasmas?.- pregunto intentado quitarle hierro.

Cat cogió aire.

-Casi…. miro, fijamente, su expresión seguía siendo seria.- he encontrado dos celdas excavadas en piedra con barrotes de hierro igual que las que hay en la laboratorio de Sam.

Vincent la miró sin poder creérselo.

Cat siguió hablando.

-Las sensaciones que he sentido ahí han sido …horrendas., pero una cosa tengo clara Rebecca era una cazadora de bestias.. y no creo que tuviera muchos escrúpulos..

Después de contarle eso la expresión de Cat había pasado de la seriedad a la tristeza. Vincent la abrazó. Ella se dejo, lo necesitaba.

-Bueno, ya veo que has tenido un día entretenido…

-Pues aún quedan cosas por contarte, pero no tengo ganas .. Solo quiero dormir y prepararme para lo de mañana, promete ser interesante.

Se levantó para meterse en la cama, pero la paró y la metió entre sus piernas. Le acarició con suavidad los muslos a través de su pijama.

-Se que debería haber estado contigo. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Ella miró desde arriba sonriendo.

-Supongo que sí…sabes que eres mi debilidad.

El sonrió también mientras le metía la mano por la cintura del pantalón y empezaba a descender.

-¿Ya sabes cuál es la mejor forma de reconciliarse, verdad?

-No.. Vincent..Hoy no estoy de humor..

-¿De verdad?

Fue bajándole poco a poco los pantalones. Ella intento retirar su mano pero no pudo.

-Dana está en el otro cuarto.. Nos puedo oir.. o peor aún. Puede querer ir al baño….- le dijo tdo esto susurrando, desesperado porque Vincent había conseguido dejarla desnuda de cintura para abajo y se estaba entreteniendo en meterle la lengua en el ombligo..

-No.. no, esto no está bien.. te has portado muy mal..

-¿Y cómo me vas a castigar?

El se levantó de la cama un momento, no dejo de mirarla con esa sonrisa tan suya que no presagiaba nada bueno… o si. Se soltó el cinturón y se desabrochó el pantalón. Este cayó al suelo y lo arrojo en medio de la habitación de una patada.

Se sentó en la esquina de la cama. Ahora él también estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo.

-Vincent… no debemos.. .- le dijo pero dejo que la atrajera. La coloco encima de él.

Cat dejo de hablar cuando noto como entraba dentro de ella.

El empezó morderle suavemente en el cuello.

-No.. debemos.. Dana podía oírnos….-cada palabra venia seguida pon un suspiro. Cerró los ojos.- Vincent.. por favor.. no es el momento.. .

El siguió besando su cuello mientras pasaba las manos por su espalda.

-Pues tu cuerpo dice lo contrario….- Cat sonrió aunque no quería hacerlo. Era verdad había empezado instintivamente a moverse encima de él.

-Y en cuanto a que no nos puede oir..- la miro mientras la cogía de las caderas y la movía también..- deberías besarme y así no hablaríamos…

Ella abrió los ojos, solo un momento para mirarlo y lo besó. Se había rendido. Ya sabía que iba a hacerlo... Era su debilidad.

Se besaron con la ansiedad de la reconciliación. Solo separaron sus bocas cuando Catherine le quito la camiseta.. quiera disfrutar del contacto de su piel, de su pecho. Los movimientos eran lentos y sinuosos…El le levantó la parte de arriba del pijama ..y en ese mismo momento llamaron a la puerta de la habitación..

-¿Catherine?.. ¿Estás despierta?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos sobresaltada. Se levanto rápidamente y se puso su pijama. Vincent se puso su camiseta y se metió en la cama..

-Si,, Dana, un momento…

Abrió cuando Dana estaba disculpándose.

-Lo siento mucho, pero me ha despertado un fuerte dolor de cabeza ..- al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que Vincent estaba en la cama.. Oh! Perdona Vincent si te despertado.. lo lamento mucho… pero si no tomo algo no podré dormir y quiero estar despejada para mañana..

-Catherine me ha contado lo de Sam…lo siento mucho…- le dijo él.

-Lo sé.. Gracias.. Esto es una auténtica pesadilla.

Mientras Ca, t había ido al botiquín que tenía en el baño y había cogido una par de aspirinas.

-¿Te bastará con esto?

Dana las cogió.

-Si… seguro que si…Perdonar por la molestia.

-No te preocupes.. Descansa..

-Lo intentaré…..

Cat cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia su marido con cara de circunstancias.

-Casi nos pilla..- le susurró.

-La puerta estaba cerrada… no ha pasado nada ..- con un rápido movimiento se quitó la sabana que lo cubria.-.. como puedes comprobar todo está igual que lo hemos dejado…

Una sonrisa cómplice ilumino la cara de Catherine. Es cierto, todo estaba igual.

Vincent la observó mientras ella se dirigía a la cama.

-Adoro verte sonreír..

Ella se tumbo a su lado y le cogió la cara entre las manos.

-Pues si quieres verla siempre, no vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho hoy..

-No lo haré.-le aseguró mientras se ponía encima de ella, la besaba y le quitaba el pijama por segunda vez..- y ahora, vamos a terminar lo que habíamos dejado a medias.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el guardaespaldas de Bob los fue buscar temprano.

Los esperó en el garaje de Catherine; según parece, no querían que nadie los viera subir al coche.

Los condujo por media ciudad hasta que fueron a parar justo enfrente de la casa de Rebecca. Cat salió del coche maldiciendo. Había estado observando esa casa la tarde anterior, antes de entrar en la suya..

Ahora ya sabía a quién le había comprado la casa.

El guardaespaldas les hizo entrar a un salón-biblioteca decorado al más puro estilo inglés.

Los indicó que se sentaran en los sofás y él se sentó a su vez en otro. Al cabo de poco más de un minuto, Bob Reynolds y Mark entraban en la sala, seguidos por otro hombre de la edad de Bob, pelirrojo, alto y flaco.

Cuando Catherine vio a Mark junto a su padre, se dio cuenta de lo ciega que había estado ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?.. Eran prácticamente dos gotas de agua..

Bob fue quien habló:

-Bueno, este va a ser un día largo, será mejor que empezamos cuanto antes…

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV **

**Al mismo tiempo que en otro lugar Robert Reynolds capturaba a Vincent, en el ala este del Hospital Baker ocurría esto...**

Era una mañana fría cuando despertó tumbado en una cama. Sábanas blancas, colcha blanca, paredes pintadas de melocotón y ventanas con marcos de madera con barrotes.

Su mente tardó en funcionar. Durante más de 5 minutos se limitó mirar hacia una única ventana, que le permitía ver un cielo azul claro. Su cerebro solo podía pensar en que ese color le gustaba.

Quiso darse la vuelta para mirar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, pero no pudo. Un dolor inmenso le recorrió de arriba abajo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y sintió que perdía el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió a despertar el cielo azul había desaparecido y en su lugar solo había negro. El negro de la noche, el negro de la oscuridad. Una pequeña luz encima de su cama era la única iluminación de la habitación.

Esta vez su cerebro, sí funcionó.

Su mente se llenó de imágenes: su vida en Londres, su trabajo en la 125, su vida en Nueva York, las imágenes de la mujer de quien se había enamorado perdidamente, su cara, su sonrisa, sus preciosos ojos verdes, y de repente, todo se esfumo y solo podía ver a un hombre convertido en un monstruo, que intentaba derribar una puerta de acero en un oscuro túnel. Él se había despedido de Cat, besándola en la cara, con la absoluta convicción que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto. Después de eso solo recordó dolor y luego la nada.

Y ahora despertaba en la habitación de lo que parecía un hospital, sabiendo que debía estar muerto, pero el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, le recordaba constantemente que no lo estaba.

Se intentó mover nuevamente, pero le fue del todo imposible. Consiguió mover un brazo y levantar la sabana que lo cubría. Llevaba un pijama de algodón blanco de excelente calidad y debajo se adivinaba una serie de vendas anchas que le rodeaban el pecho y el abdomen. El esfuerzo de mantener el brazo en alto fue demasiado para él y tuvo que dejar caer la sabana enseguida. Recostó la cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. Le habían disparado 6 veces… tenía que estar muerto.

En ese momento una puerta situada detrás de él se abrió. Solo puedo oír el ruido, luego unos pasos se fueron a cercando.

Dos hombres de mediana edad, vestidos con batas blancas y con poca pinta de médicos se colocaron a los pies de su cama.

-¡Bienvenido de nuevo a la vida Sr. Mark!

El no del dijo nada. No sentía que eso fuese bueno.

Había hablado el que parecía más mayor, un hombre entrado en carnes, con la cabeza totalmente rapada. Tenía una vez meliflua que a Evan le desagradó profundamente. Su acompañante se limitó a asentir. Era más delgado, alto y su cara parecía la de una comadreja.

Los dos le provocaban una intensa repulsión.

El hombre calvo siguió hablando:

-¿No sé si sabe dónde está?.- lo miró fijamente esperando que le contestase. No lo hizo-. De acuerdo, se lo voy a explicar.- empezó a andar por la habitación-. Se encuentra en el único lugar del mundo en que podían salvarle la vida.- sonrió viendo que Evan seguía sin decir nada-. No hace falta que nos lo agradezca..- siguió sonriendo.- hace bastante tiempo que le dispararon. Su cuerpo quedó destrozado, pero cuando nos lo trajeron, todavía estaba vivo.

Al oír eso, Evan intentó hablar, pero sus cuerdas vocales, tanto tiempo inactivas, no pudieron hacerlo. Un sonido ronco y desgarrado salió de su boca. Automáticamente empezó a toser. El hombre que todavía no había hablado le acercó un vaso de agua con una paja. Bebió sorbos cortos agradeciendo el frescor en su garganta. Cuando hubo terminado lo intentó de nuevo.

-Y… ¿qué les dice que yo quería que me salvaran?...-su voz todavía era entrecortada y le dolía enormemente-. ¿Quién demonios son ustedes y que quieren de mí?

El hombre que le había dado agua fue el que hablo entonces.

-Sr. Mark es usted muy valioso para nosotros. No tenemos intención de hacerle daño.

Evan no se dio por vencido.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó de nuevo.

El hombre calvo volvió a hablar. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella.

-De acuerdo, se merece que seamos sinceros… Porque es usted una de las personas que más sabe sobre genética de especies cruzadas, porque es escrupuloso en su trabajo, porque es inteligente, porque sabe lo que es una bestia y sobre todo porque...- se levantó y se acercó más a Evan-… a partir de ahora su vida está en nuestras manos. Le hemos salvado, pero para que continúe respirando necesita la medicación que solo nosotros podemos darle.

Evan intentó que las emociones que estaba sintiendo no se notaran en sus ojos. Cerró los puños agarrando la sabana y se incorporó ligeramente.

-¿Quiere decirme con eso que dependo de ustedes?.

Su interlocutor asintió.

-Efectivamente.. pero Sr. Mark, aquí tendrá todo aquello que necesite. Tendrá un laboratorio con todo el material que se pueda comprar con dinero, tendrá muestras con las que experimentar, tendrá una magnifica vivienda, comida, mujeres, drogas, lo que usted quiera para que sea de feliz. Solo le exigimos que su trabajo sea lo primero y que lo realice con la responsabilidad que lo caracteriza.

Evan esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

-No me hace falta todo eso…

-Ya... pero también le ofrecemos la oportunidad de vengarse del hombre que hizo que lo mataran, el cual usted entregó a Muirfield…Lo contaremos una historia muy interesante para que comprenda a la perfección porque el Sr. Keller es tan importante… y cuando hayamos acabado con él, le dejaremos lo que quede para que se divierta.

Sin poder evitarlo un nombre escapo de sus labios.

-¿Catherine?

Su oponente frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

-La señorita Chandler ha sido todo un descubrimiento…Hay gente en nuestra organización que están perplejos de que la hija de la doctora Chandler haya acabado en medio de todo esto, sabiendo perfectamente, que su madre no pudo contarle nada.. .- los dos hombres se miraron y sonrieron-. Catherine, ha sido la causante de que usted este hoy aquí, junto con la bestia que ella se ha empeñado en proteger. Usted se sacrificó por ella.. .- el hombre calvo se acercó aún más a él. Casi podía oler su aliento a tabaco y café-… ¿cree que ha merecido la pena?

Evan se lo quedo mirando mientras una tímida lágrima caía por su mejilla. Miró su cuerpo destrozado, cuyo volumen se dibujaba en la colcha que lo cubría, y una sola respuesta se formó en su mente.

-No… no mereció la pena.- dijo.

El hombre calvo sonrió.

-Muy bien, pues ahora que hemos dejado las cosas claras, puede llamarme Morgan.

**Dos días antes del arresto de Vincent.**

Catherine había salió de comisaria a una velocidad de mil demonios, según Berta había oído para buscar a un tal Xavier. Se había tomado una taza de café cuando había llegado acompañada de la detective Vargas.

Berta se acercó entonces a la zona de descanso. Le habían pedido que cogiera una taza que acabara de usar la detective Chandler. No sabía para qué, pero cumplía órdenes.

Se puso los guantes, la cogió con cuidado y la metió en una bolsa que le habían proporcionado. Luego se la entregaría a su enlace y su trabajo habría terminado por ahora.

Era el precio que tenía que pagar porque hubieran curado a su hijo de una enfermedad terminal.

Acudieron a ella cuando en el New York General le diagnosticaron que su hijo acabaría siendo un vegetal en el plazo de tres años. Ahora Adam estaba en la universidad y era un chico sano. No le había pedido dinero, la fundación Baker tenía ayudas para personas que cumplían con determinados requisitos. Ella era una de ellos y siempre les estaría agradecida.

**Unas horas más tarde**

El encargado de traerle las muestras les dejo una maleta encima de la mesa y espero a que firmaran. Cuando Jeremy lo hizo, se fue.

Se quitó el mechón pelirrojo de delante de la cara y le acercó la nevera de las nuevas muestras a Evan.

Sabía que le costaba bastante moverse cuando llevaba un rato parado. Dos de las balas le habían partido la columna vertebral y lo que le habían hecho, regenerando las células de la medula espinal, le permitía andar pero no era perfecto.

En ese momento, una alarma suave sonó en el laboratorio. Venia del espléndido reloj de pulsera de Evan, regalo del Consorcio. Era hora de su segunda tanda de pastillas, 6 cada 8 horas. Sacó un pastillero de su bata blanca y con un poco de agua que tenía en la mesa se las fue tomando. Pero lo peor no era la condena de tener que tomarlas, era que esas pastillas lo ataban al Consorcio, de por vida.

Jeremy sabía que había estado estudiando su propio ADN buscando que era lo que habían "retocado" para poder curarlo. Tenía claro que le habían se lo habían cambiado, pero no sabía que efectos secundarios podía tener. Algunos eran bastante visibles pero estaba seguro que habría otros que él no podía ver.

Le dirigió una mirada mientras lo veía trabajar y se fue hacia su mesa. Todavía no sabía cuál era su posición exacta, pero algo le decía que la imagen de Evan como un hombre entregado al proyecto y a la venganza era pura fachada. Seguiría observándolo, si pudiera captarlo sería un magnifico aliado.

En ese momento, Morgan entró por la puerta. Una sonrisa iluminaba su cara. "Nada bueno "pensó Evan. Estaba sentado en su silla observando una muestra de berseker original por el microscopio.

-Querido doctor Mark..-se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda-. Me alegro verle cada vez mejor. Está estupendo.

"Embustero" pensó Evan inmediatamente.

-Si, me siento bien.- le mintió-. ¿A que debo el placer de su visita?

Morgan siguió sonriendo. Cogió unos guantes de la mesa de Evan, abrió la maleta y sacó unos tubos de lo parecían muestras de sangre.

-Todas esas muestras son para ser estudiadas. Casi todas son de los experimentos que está llevando a cabo un amigo nuestro. Le pedimos que nos mandara estos detallitos…-cogió un tubo y lo miro al trasluz-..de aquellos, a los está inoculando un "suero" realizado por un colega externo….-una carcajada se le escapó al decir esto último. Volvió a dejarlos en la maleta, pero dejo uno fuera. No era un tubo, eso un soporte para muestras, muestras de otro tipo-. Esto es diferente.- se lo dio a Evan. En cuanto lo vio supo lo que era-.

-¿Quiere un estudio genético de esta muestra?

-Si… es la saliva… de una antigua amiga suya…

En el cerebro de Evan se encendieron un montón de luces rojas, pero su expresión no cambio.

-¿Cuál de todas?-. le preguntó sonriendo aparentando una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Morgan también sonrió.

-Su amiga Catherine Chandler… .- acercó una silla al lugar donde estaba Evan-. Queremos que lo compare con el código genético de una persona…Helen Windsor. Creemos que puede haber una coincidencia.

Evan asintió.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema. Buscaré ese código en la base de datos.

Morgan le volvió a dar una palmada en la espalda.

-Me encanta que colabore…pero de todos modos para saber que todo se ha realizado con la mayor eficiencia, no me moveré de aquí….No es que dude de su profesionalidad, pero hay cosas que necesitan supervisión.

Evan lo miró, sonrió tímidamente y empezó a trabajar.

Jeremy estaba sentado dos mesas más hacia la derecha haciendo estudios a muestras de pacientes con enfermedades terminales. Era algo complicado y que exigía toda su atención.

Pero en ese momento, estaba lejos de ello…sus manos y su frente estaban perladas de sudor.

¿Cómo demonios lo habían sabido?...¿o simplemente era una corazonada?

Se quedó mirando a Evan, mientras trabajaba. Sabía que lo iba a hacer…no tenía más remedio que cumplir órdenes, y teniendo en cuenta que el hijo de puta de Morgan estaba allí observando, él no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

**Ahora**

Robert Reynolds dirigió una mirada a los asistentes, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y cogiendo aire, empezó a hablar.

-Antes de nada quiero hacer las presentaciones oportunas.- se acercó al hombre de pelo rojo. Miró a Catherine antes de hablar-.. .Este es Nicholas es mi hermano… bueno más bien mi hermanastro, compartimos padre. Más o menos como tú y Mark.

Nicholas fue hacia Cat y le dio la mano sonriendo.

-Puedes llamarme tío Nicholas…

Ella se levantó del sofá y le estrecho sin saber que decir.

-No te preocupes, te acostumbraras.- le dijo. Algo en sus ojos y en su forma de hablar le gusto a Cat. Le estrecho la mano y sonrió a su vez.

-Encantada..

Mark se acercó entonces a Catherine.

Nicholas se colocó al lado de Bob. Vincent y Dana observaban sin decir nada; Cat estaba conociendo a su familia.

-No sé muy bien que decirte, he estado todo este tiempo escondiendo la verdad y supongo que no te habrá hecho mucha gracia averiguar quién soy en realidad.

Cat se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno…-lo miró sin resentimiento-. Teniendo en cuenta, que la impresión que me diste el día que fuimos a la vista de Patrick, era que estabas interesado en mí de otro modo, casi me alegro de que el interés no sea "romántico". No hace falta que te diga cómo se las gasta Vincent…

Mark sonrió, acariciándose el cuello.

-No…no hace falta que me lo digas .- clavó su mirada en el aludido, que permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, con mirada desafiante-… y por lo que veo todavía no está muy relajado.

Vincent habló:

-Digamos que tenéis mucho que contar antes de que ocurra eso…

Bob se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-Vincent tiene razón, vamos a dejar la cosas claras.- todos le hicieron caso y se fueron sentando. Stuart entró en ese momento con una bandeja llena de té, café y algunas pastas.

Fue sirviendo a cada uno según sus gustos. Era extraño ver a un hombre como ese, de 2 m. de alto por otros 90cm de ancho sirviendo café.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Cat la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió abiertamente. Cat se fijó en los ojos tan maravillosos que tenía Stuart, eran de un verde esmeralda, pero sobre todo había algo en como la miraba, que daba la impresión de que la conociera, como si estuviera viendo a una vieja amiga, con esa confianza con la mira la amistad. Ella agachó la cabeza un tanto incomoda.

Cuando ya se iba a ir sus ojos se encontraron con los de Vincent. Su expresión cambio radicalmente. En ese momento Vincent sintió algo extraño… una sensación de Deja vu…como si una parte de él lo hubiera visto antes. Cerró los ojos y para cuando los abrió Stuart ya se había ido y la sensación habia desaparecido. Se concentró en la que Bob iba a contar.

El anfitrión se acomodó y empezó a hablar.

-"Bueno habéis conocido a dos miembros muy importantes de mi familia, pero falta alguno más. Vincent ya conoció ayer al hijo de Nicholas, Kevin. Él es nuestros ojos dentro de la organización raíz, que controla todo esto. La organización de la que dependía Muirfield.

Lleva infiltrado ya unos cuantos años jugándose la vida un día sí y otro también…- paró para darle un sorbo a su café, negro y sin azúcar-. Es nuestro mejor activo…luego está otro hermano de Nicholas, en este caso que trabaja junto con primos y sobrinos en Europa. Somos unos cuantos, no muchos, pero hacemos lo que podemos.

Supongo que lo primero que os estaréis preguntando es contra quien estamos luchando..- los tres asintieron a la vez-… bien. Luchamos contra una organización que se creó justo en el momento que el hermano mayor de Rebecca, Robert, decidió que era un gran hallazgo el que había hecho su hermana en Escocia y que debía ser divulgado.

Cat le interrumpió.

-He leído algo sobre eso en el diario, Duncan amenazó con matarlo.

Bob asintió.

-Así fue…Robert cogió el primer cuaderno de viaje de Rebecca, donde ella había anotado todo lo que le había contado Duncan, y utilizando la autoridad que le daba ser el hermano mayor, lo quería llevar a la sociedad de la que eran socios. Su padre había muerto hacia poco tiempo y el cabeza de familia era él.- se humedeció los labios para seguir hablando-. Duncan lo cogió del cuello.- miró a Vin al decirlo, sonriendo-. Y tenía intención de matarlo para evitar que se lo llevara , pero Rebecca le rogo, le suplicó, que no lo hiciera y él le hizo caso…"

Vincent susurro un "Me suena" muy bajito pero suficiente para que todos lo oyeran.

Bob lo miró y siguió hablando.

-"Rebecca intentó convencerlo por las buenas pero fue imposible, Robert se fue y lo que había descubierto paso a conocimiento de los miembros de la Sociedad a la que pertenecían como investigadores.

No nos olvidemos que eran hombre de poder, de dinero, de puestos muy altos en la sociedad de la época. Una sociedad ya por entonces convulsa y en constaste evolución, lo que Rebecca les proporcionaba era fundamentalmente un poder ilimitado, siempre y cuando pudieran gestionar la fuerza y la habilidad de los bersekers.

Fueron hasta Skye y se trajeron a todo aquel que quiso "ver mundo", al principio como guardaespaldas, mano de obra para grandes obras que hasta entonces eran imposibles.. todo ello a cambio de dinero y de lo que las grandes ciudades de la Inglaterra del XVIII les podían proporcionar.

Cuando las grandes guerras se iniciaron a mediados de siglo, la franco-prusiana, la guerra de secesión americana, la idea de tomarlos como soldados de élite surgió sola, pero esta vez ya no fue una cuestión de voluntarios, fueran hasta allí y los obligaron, utilizando todos los métodos posibles.

Por supuesto pensareis como se puede obligar a unas "bestias" a hacer algo que no quieren…Es muy sencillo, ya lo habéis visto, argollas y gemas verdes, aparte de grandes cantidades de láudano. Al leer lo que Rebecca había escrito, sabían que era una forma de controlarlos y decidieron estar preparados por si les hacían falta, fueron recopilando las joyas de los primeros que viajaron a Inglaterra, algunos de ellos murieron de muertes muy, muy violentas y otros simplemente las perdieron debido al frenesí de vida el que se entregaron durante largas temporadas. Otras las fueron robando…

El caso es que el Consorcio, así se denominaron, se hizo con el control de una gran arma que vender al mejor postor. Un negocio redondo."

Catherine preguntó algo:

-¿Qué pudo hacer Rebecca ?

-Rebecca no llegó para verlos convertidos en mercenarios, un buen día desapareció aquí, en Nueva York y nunca se supo que fue de ella, en el último diario no hay ninguna pista de que le pudo ocurrir…pero mucho nos tememos que murió a manos de ellos y se quedaron su cuerpo.

Pero mientras estuvo en Londres lucho para evitar los desmanes que cometían los bersekers violentos que habían salido de Skye, los primeros que habían salido de su isla iluminados por las luces de un Londres tan distinto de lo que conocían.

Se habían vuelto violentos en un mundo, en que podían tener mujeres, juego y bebida sin control. Duncan y Rebecca se dieron cuenta enseguida que eran un peligro para los demás y para sí mismos. Durante una temporada ella, sus otros dos hermanos, y Duncan intentaron convencerlos de que tenían que mantener un orden en sus vidas pero fue imposible.

Al cabo de unos meses ocurrió la primera muerte violenta, uno de ellos mató a una puta descuartizándola casi por completo, luego aparecieron muertos ladrones de poca monta, después una mujer que iba hacia el trabajo en Londres y al final llegaron a matar a dos niños que estaban jugando en el jardín de su propia casa.

Duncan y ella decidieron ir a por ellos… y los cazaron… pero Duncan estaba empezando a cambiar motivado por lo que había pasado. Llego a echarle en cara a Rebecca que todo era por su culpa y que tenía que haberle dejado matar a Robert. Un día Duncan y ella tuvieron que matar a uno de los mejores amigos de él, porque el alcohol había acelerado su agresividad y no tenía gema. Entonces Duncan estalló, fue a por el hermano de Rebecca y delante de toda su familia…la mía… lo mató. "

Catherine ahogó un gemido. Nicholas tomo el relevo de Robert.

-Ese mismo día Rebecca perdió el bebe… y todo se fue complicando cada vez más. Duncan consideraba que tenía que ir a por los cabecillas del Consorcio pero estos tenían formas de protegerse utilizando a los propios camaradas de Duncan como guardaespaldas. Su deseo de venganza acabo distanciándolo de Rebecca, ella intentó ayudarlo pero fue imposible… la bestia estaba tomando el control y ya la gema no hacía nada… de vez en cuando tenía momentos en que se daba cuenta de que lo que hacía estaba mal pero en otros no…y en uno de esos decidió matar a uno de los "malos" a él y a toda su familia…Rebecca lo paró a tiempo.

-Y sufrió toda su vida por ello….-dijo Cat con la vista perdida.

-Si Cat…si has leído los diarios ya sabrás lo que ocurrió. La familia de Robert quedo bajo el cuidado de los hermanos restantes y a medida que los niños fueron creciendo les fueron contando lo que había ocurrido. El cuaderno de Rebecca estaban en la casa y se los llevaron, pero el mal ya estaba hecho…Cuando los asesinatos empezaron a alertar a la Scotland Yard de que pasaba algo extraño, se vinieron a Estados Unidos, quedando una parte, la de los más controlados, allí. Rebecca vino detrás de ellos.

Pero todo esto lo puedes leer Cat… lo importante es que entendáis en que se convirtió el Consorcio. Se aprovechó de las guerras de cada territorio para crecer a costa de que los bersekers casi se extinguieran, porque cada vez había menos niños en Skye, menos niños especiales.

De todos modos, consiguieron mucho dinero vendiendo al mejor postor sus mercenarios. En la guerra de secesión americana los dos bandos tuvieron bersekers y en las dos guerras mundiales también.

Sus líderes se fueron relevando y todo siguió su curso sabiendo que cuando los bersekers acabaran, todo acabaría…y mira por donde un buen día el ADN y sus aplicaciones les cambiaron la vida. Pudieron perfeccionarlos, pero sobre todo pudieron estudiarlos y estudiar su genética, y de ahí pudieron hacer más… convertir a simples "humanos" en bestias sanguinarias.

Vincent intervino:

-Lo que me hicieron a mí…

Bob volvió a hablar.

-Pero la cosa no quedo allí… Descubrieron que la genética de los bersekers los hacia invulnerables. No contrarían enfermedades de ningún tipo…pudieron aislar su sistema inmunológico y con eso preparar vacunas y medicamentos para curar a determinados pacientes que de otro modo habrían muerto.

-¿De qué tipo de enfermedades estás hablando?.- le preguntó Dana perpleja ante lo que estaba oyendo.

-De muchos tipos de cáncer… de enfermedades coronarias… de lesiones medulares.. y mucho más…- Bob cogió aire-. Empezaron trabajando en una nave abandonada donde ahora está el Hospital Baker….

Catherine le interrumpió.

-Sabemos lo del Baker….

Bob la miró enarcando una ceja. Sonrió.

-Sois rápidos… mi padre y otros colaboradores le pegaron fuego para intentar pararles. Y me diréis ¿Por qué parar a alguien que puede acabar con la enfermedades más crueles y mortales de la historia?.. Muy sencillo, primero porque están reservadas solo aquellos que tiene una características concretas, dinero e influencias, y la más importante de todas porque los métodos utilizados para sus experimentos son comparables a los métodos de los nazis.. les da igual todo.. Son carroñeros….Utilizan a hombres, mujeres, niños … todo les sirve.. Hasta los muertos les sirven.. Como ya les indiqué a Cat y a Vincent los muertos relacionados con todo esto son suyos o los consideran suyos...- miró a Vincent-. Tory, su padre.. Sam.- miró ahora a Dana.

Sus estudios ahora van hacia el campo de la estética y de la medicina deportiva… lo llaman el doping genético. Pero, según Jeremy están planteándose cosas auténticamente increíbles partiendo del ADN de los bersekers.

-Vincent.-se dirigió a él-. No te olvides que tú eres uno de ellos y te tienen miedo…y un profundo respeto a la vez.- los miró a los dos-. Os han dejado en paz por ahora…por una razón….-respiro hondo intentando elegir las palabras adecuadas. Miró a Cat-. Saben que tienes un gen que te hace especial y según su genetista jefe, la posibilidad de que tengaís hijos es perfecta para sus estudios…vuestra descendencia sería un hito, sobre todo por las especiales características de Vincent inoculado con dos sueros distintos.

-En parte gracias a ti.- le indico él. Hacía mucho que había asumido que no podrían tener hijos pero oír que en caso de que los tuvieran iban a ser cazados para experimentar con ellos era algo que no podía asimilar.

Cat se quedó quieta procesando lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Nuestros hijos?...¿quieren a nuestros "imposibles hijos"?.. No hay problema… no pensábamos tenerlos.-lo dijo con toda tranquilidad.

Vincent la miró un momento. No tenía muy claro que Catherine pensara eso de verdad. Se fijó que tanto Mark como Dana la miraban con la misma expresión, que seguro tenia él. No la creían.

De repente, el teléfono de Vincent empezó a sonar, lo cogió mientras salía de la habitación. Le llamaban del hospital.

-Dígame doctor…

\- lamento molestarte pero tienes que venir ya ..El consejo de administración del hospital quiere hacerte unas cuantas preguntas…y lo siento, pero tiene que ser ahora.

Vincent miró hacia el salón.

-Doc… en este momento tengo una reunión "familiar" muy importante…

-Vincent… no… no puede ser en otro momento tiene que ser ahora…

Catherine salió del salón entonces.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó a su marido.

-Un segundo doctor, voy a hablar con Cat.

Vincent fue a su encuentro.

-Es el Dr. Markus del hospital dice que tengo que ir ahora mismo, el consejo

de administración está estudiando mi caso y quieran hacerme una entrevista… según parece tiene que ser ahora.

Cat no lo pensó ni un segundo antes de decirle:

-Ve… no hace falta que te quedes.- le acaricio el brazo-. Sé que quieres preguntarle a mi padre un par de cosas pero ya lo haré yo… y te lo contaré todo esta noche ¿de acuerdo?...

Vincent no tenía nada claro dejar a su chica sola ahí después de que lo que había dicho Bob sobre los niños ¿quién sabe qué otras cosas le contaría?, pero la mirada de Cat le convenció de que estaría bien. Sabía que no le mentía.

-De acuerdo, iré… sabes que es muy importante para mí volver a ejercer… pero tú también lo eres…¿de verdad estarás bien?...

Ella asintió.

-Si ve…

Vincent respiro hondo, abrazó Cat y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Voy a llamar un taxi.- le dijo y la volvió a besar-. Te quiero. Despídeme de todos

-Lo haré.. yo también te quiero.

Sin dejar de mirarla se dirigió a la puerta y salía a la calle. Cat lo siguió con la mirada un momento, luego se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar en el salón. Nada más dársela vio a Stuart parado en las escaleras mirando fijamente como se alejaba Vincent. Se dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba y le dedico una sonrisa a todas luces forzada. Ella se la devolvió y encogiéndose de hombros volvió a la reunión, la estaban esperando.

-Siento deciros que Vincent ha tenido que irse… le han llamado del hospital. Tiene que presentarse a una entrevista con el consejo de administración para que le vuelvan a dejar ejercer.

Bob se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón.

-Es una pena… creo que le debo una disculpa. Mark le prometió que le contaríamos todo sobre su arresto.

Catherine sonrió.

-Cuéntamelo a mí…Eso de arrestarlo para luego ayudarle a conseguir su libertad es retorcido hasta para ti..

Dana asintió dándole la razón. Bob la miró sorprendido por su reacción.

-¿Yo no soy retorcido?...simplemente me voy adaptando a lo que va ocurriendo. Y eso.- miró a su hija mientras hablaba-. Es lo que pasó.. Rompisteis todos mis esquemas Catherine.

Nicholas intervino en ese momento dirigiéndose a ella.

-Tú también eres buena adaptándote a las circunstancias..- le contó como habían convencido a Gabe para que colocará las muestras en el archivo del FBI, y luego las circunstancias imposibles de predecir de que los Franco fuera a por ella.

Bob siguió hablando.

-Cat.. Tenerlo en Rikers me permitió poder contarle en lo que se iba a convertir, en un animal violento que no conocería la diferencia entre el bien y el mal… Tenía la esperanza de que al saberlo decidiera huir e irse todo lo lejos que pudiera.. Pero no…es imposible separaros.. Renuncio a ello... Aunque me cuesta increíblemente imaginarte como la señora Keller. En cuanto a lo de mentir a Vincent, llevo años ensayando.. He tenido muy buenos maestros.

Cat lo miró sin sonreír.

-No hace falta que me lo jures…

Aparto la mirada de su padre y se dirigió a Nicholas.

-¿Gabe se ofreció enseguida para llevar a cabo vuestro plan?

Nicholas asintió.

-Si…le costó un poco pero, en cuanto pensó en ti y en Vincent.. Juntos, cogió las muestras y lo hizo.. Eso sí Cat.. Jamás le dijimos que fuera a por Heather.. Eso fue cosa suya.

-Te creo.. Está obsesionado…

-Tienes que entender que ese gen tan peculiar que tienes te hace única para él..

-Ya.. pues ahora está muy interesado en mi hermana..

Nicholas miró disimuladamente a Bob, este le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza apenas perceptible.

-Vigilaremos a tu hermana.-le dijo mientras cogía su mano.

Cat se lo agradecía. No se fiaba de Gabe.

Dana intervino entonces.

-Perdonar que os interrumpa … pero volviendo al Consorcio por que no vais a por ellos sin más?...Bob precisamente no eres un hombre indefenso y sin recursos..

-Si Dana… somos gente experimentada que sabe lo que hace.. pero los que controlan todo están rodeados de bestias como Vincent… bestias que llevan muchos años siéndolo y tienen un autocontrol excepcional.. no tenemos nada que hacer contra ellos.. Hemos eliminado a determinados elementos peligrosos en momentos donde la seguridad se ha relajado pero no podemos hacer nada más… salvo que cuentes lo que hizo Vincent acabando con las bestias de Muirfiled…

-¿Y ahora quieres que haga lo mismo?.- le preguntó Cat tremendamente seria.

Bob se revolvió incomodo en el sillón antes de hablar.

-No te voy a mentir… es muy valioso en esta guerra. Y sí.. Quiero que haga algo parecido, pero solo cuando sea estrictamente necesario.. Catherine esta vez hay que pararles…su poder aumenta exponencialmente.. Pueden acabar gobernando países y ríete de Hitler, si eso llega a pasar.

Cat movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Ya… pero no me gusta nada que Vincent vuelva a ejercer esa clase de violencia… casi acaba con él…

-No sería lo mismo… es un enemigo de todos y algo con el que hay que acabar.. Además … no dejaremos que caiga otra vez .. lo controlaremos y tiene la gema…

Cat lo miro no muy convencida.

Dana volvió a hablar.

-¿Y no podemos denunciarlos?,¿ contárselo a alguien? alguna forma habrá de acabar con ellos.

Mark tomo el relevo de su padre y de su tío.

-El problema es que han creado una red clientelista con sus pacientes...No sabemos hasta donde llegan sus contactos. Pero creemos que van desde lo más bajo a lo más alto. Además sacaremos a la luz a las bestias y seguro que Vincent sale salpicado de todo eso.

Bob siguió hablando.

-Hemos conseguido herirles y casi acabamos con ellos una vez.. Pero todos hemos perdido a alguien en el camino, mi padre no llego a los 50, la mujer de Nicholas, Sam.- miró a Dana y luego a Cat-. tu madre, tu padre Thomas…

Cat se levantó del sofá.

-¿Mi padre?...me dijiste que no sabías nada de la muerte de mi padre!

Nicholas fue hasta ella y la intentó calmar.

-Querida…siéntate y escucha… por favor, tienes que saber toda la historia y tienes que hacer el propósito de intentar entenderla.

Ella lo miró. Tenía una forma de hablar que hacía que tu cuerpo se relajara automáticamente. Se sentó.

Bob siguió hablando.

-Catherine…Cuando sacaste a Vincent de Muirfield, ayudada por Evan..

-Un momento.- hizo ademán para que parara de hablar-. ¿Evan?… ¿Sabes quién es Evan?

Bob miró a Mark y a Nicholas. Se quedó parado delante de su hija. No sabía por dónde empezar. Catherine miraba a su padre y a su hermano esperando que alguien se lo aclarase.

-Contarme la verdad.. Os lo suplico..-imploró.

Dana se acercó a Cat. Al no estar Vincent allí, sintió que iba a hacerle falta a la que ya consideraba su amiga. La expresión de Bob era de gran preocupación.

Mark fue hacia ellos.

-Esto no va a ser fácil Catherine... Será mejor que nos sentemos…

Bob asintió.

Cat lo miraba incrédula. Bob la cogió del brazo y la acompañó al sofá. Ella se sentó y él lo hizo a su lado. Dana se sentó en el brazo del sofá al lado de Cat.

Mark se sentó en el Chester más cercano al sofá. Miró a Cat con evidente preocupación. Era uno de los momentos más complejos de toda la conversación. Bob empezó a hablar.

-Cuando sacaste a Vin de la guarida de Muirfiled, toda la atención cayó sobre ti. Allí había cámaras que te grabaron y en el momento que se enteraron de quien eras….- cogió aire antes de hablar-… tu padre se convirtió en objetivo del Consorcio..

-¿Mi padre?...Thomas.- se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, la incredulidad reflejada en su rostro.

Bob continúo.

-"Catherine, a los dos meses de que tu madre y yo nos separamos, ella empezó salir con Thomas. Una parte de mí, no tenía muy claras las intenciones que tenía con ella, porque me parecía muy rápido. Además ella estaba embarazada de ti y ningún momento lo ocultó. El caso es que investigue un poco...Thomas trabajaba entonces como abogado de la empresa donde trabajaba tu madre. Por entonces Vanessa ya había empezado a tener dudas respecto a todo lo que estaba viendo allí…

El caso es que solo pude sacar eso en claro, que trabajaba como abogado y que no me convencía nada como pareja de tu madre. Después de que ella me pidiera que me alejara de ti, lo hice, pero tuve siempre un ojo donde estabais. Vigile cada movimiento de Thomas y solo cuando comprobé personalmente lo bien que te estaban criando, y cuando vi que iban a tener otra hija, me relaje un poco."

Cat negaba lo que le estaba contando.

-Mi padre nos quería.. No me puedo creer nada de todo esto.

-Sé que es duro… pero te juró que es la verdad… fuisteis creciendo.. y yo seguí con mi vida…- miró a Dana durante un breve instante. Ella le sostuvo la mirada-…Unos años después, tu madre se encargó de las pruebas a los soldados de Afganistán. Allí conoció a Vincent…Ella estaba convencida de que los experimentos había sido un fracaso porque los efectos secundarios eran devastadores.. pero no se lo dijo a nadie.

Antes de todo eso yo pasaba largas temporadas en Londres como agente de colaboración con la Interpol y Scotland Yard. El primer caso al que tuve que enfrentarme allí fue en de un asesino en serie que mataba, destrozando a la gente con algo parecido a garras de animales. "

Dana intervino en la conversación.

-Yo era su compañera entonces. Y estuve con él.- los dos volvieron a mirarse-. Fue la primera vez que vi la joya.

Catherine la miró comprendiendo que ya estaban juntos entonces.

-Bueno.. Cuando mataron a tu madre, tu padre se volvió loco porque no se lo esperaba. El pasaba informe periódicamente a sus jefes indicando que todo estaba controlado.- se pasó la mano por el pelo-. El estaba enamorado de ella y os adoraba, pero lo que no sabía era que Vanessa llevaba un montón de años ayudando a las víctimas de Muirfield….- su ojos azules miraron fijamente un punto enfrente de él. Su mente estaba en otro lugar en ese momento-. Y en parte lo hizo por culpa mía, yo le indique que lo estaban haciendo no era bueno y cuando ella se dio cuenta intento salvarles. Salvó muchos huérfanos, entre ellos Gabe y luego, cuando fue destinada a Afganistán, fue anotando todo lo que vio y oyó, ya no confiaba en la organización que le pagaba.

Catherine bajo la vista al suelo.

-¿Y cuándo lo averiguaron la mataron?.- le preguntó a su padre.

Bob negó moviendo la cabeza.

-Por eso no creo que la hubieran matado, guardo su trabajo y nadie sabía que lo tenía. Cat se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Recuerdo que pocos días antes de morir estaba muy nerviosa, pero jamás pensé que fuera por algo así. Mis padres tenía algunas discusiones y yo pensé que era por eso…Además, mi mente estaba entras cosas, la carrera, el bar donde trabajaba, algún chico que otro…- Se tapó lo ojos con las manos-. ¡Pobre mama!

Bob le acarició el hombro.

-Tal vez, tu madre se dio cuenta de que no podía estar callada por más tiempo.. y bueno, Muirfield y el Consorcio se enteraron, no sé cómo, pero lo hicieron y fueron a por ella..

-Y a por mí, si Vincent no me hubiera salvado ese día..

Bob la miró extrañado.

Su hija sonrió al ver su expresión.

-Nunca me preguntaste como lo conocí.- había algo de reproche en su voz-. ¿Te daba igual, verdad? El era una bestia y tenías que acabar con él.

Su padre no sabía que decir.

-Fue ese día. Perdí a mi madre y lo encontré a él.- se mordió los labios y siguió hablando-. Según me contó Vincent, pasó al lado de nuestra casa por casualidad en el momento que mama salía para ir a buscarme al bar donde trabajaba, mi coche se había quedado sin batería. Cuando los matones que la mataron fueron a por mí, yo corrí como una loca y me metí en el bosque. Vincent fue detrás de ellos y los mató, fue la primera que lo vi a él y a la bestia. Los despedazo por salvarme.

Bob miraba a su hija estupefacto.

\- Si yo lo hubiera sabido, hubiera acudido enseguida…

Cat se puso rígida en el asiento.

-¿A qué?¿ A matar a Vincent?¿ A cazarlo como querías hacer con Gabe y con los otros?.

Su padre cogió aire.

-Era mi trabajo.. Es, mi trabajo.- Le cogió una mano-. Tienes que entender que este es mi verdadero trabajo, a la que me he dedicado siempre, quitar de en medio bestias incontroladas y de paso deshacernos de los que los crean, cosa que como ya os dicho antes es muy complicada.. Espero que algún día lo comprendas.

Ella lo miró y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá.

-Volviendo al ataque que sufrí, imagino que no tendría más trascendencia, porque la policía pensó que fue el asalto de un animal y que yo tenía estrés postraumático. Todo era producto de mi imaginación.-se echó a reír débilmente-. Estuve mucho tiempo yendo de psiquiatra en psiquiatra…y ya lo había asumido hasta el día que Vincent volvió a mi vida…-siguió sonriendo pero ahora abiertamente.

Bob sonrió a su vez.

-Estáis mucho más unidos de lo que pensaba.- era una afirmación no una pregunta.

Cat asintió.

-Estamos destinados a estar juntos, a pesar de todo y de todos. Y ahora sigue contándome lo de Evan por favor…quiero saber que tiene que ver con todo esto.

El también asintió, miró a Mark y a Nicholas que se mantenían en un discreto segundo plano y siguió hablando.

-Kevin se enteró de lo Evan y nos lo contó…Durante un tiempo fue lo que les preocupo, que tu padre te hubiera contado algo y tu hubieras llegado a Vincent por ello. Catherine, dos días antes de su muerte el Consorcio le mando una foto mía donde le indicaba que había vuelto a Nueva York, después de pasar una larga temporada en Londres. Le prevenían sobre mí, indicándole que tuviera especial cuidado en que no me acercará a ti…

Catherine no podía creer que su padre hubiera estado engañándola de esa manera durante tanto tiempo.

-Me parece increíble lo que me estas contando…mi padre no era así…él era bueno..era especial con nosotros…Nos quería.

-Lo que intento decirte es que tu padre quería dejar claras las cosas…quería que tú supieras la verdad y como él llego a la vida de tu madre. .y ¿porque ahora? te preguntarás.- ella asintió-. Ahora lo sé, al decirme que Vincent llevaba tanto tiempo en tu vida, imagino que le preguntarían que demonios hacías con alguien del pasado de tu madre…y él se asustó. Sabía que yo tenía poder para protegerte y por eso acudió a mí, lo que me dijo fue eso "tenemos que protegerla". Yo no sabía de qué, pero lo averigüe cuando me lleve a Vincent y tú estabas ahí, mirando el helicóptero con desesperación. No me lo podía creer.

Cat lo interrumpió.

-Una vez que yo entré en la órbita de "ellos".- escupió la palabra más que decirla-. …papa no tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

El asintió.

-No… Era cuestión de tiempo que fueran a por él, y que él me llamara tampoco ayudo. Seguro que tenía el teléfono pinchado.

Ella apoyó los brazos en sus piernas y junto sus manos. Las emociones se reflejaban en su rostro.

-Entonces según lo que me acabas de contar.- el tono de su voz era seco.-. si yo no me hubiera involucrado con Vincent, ahora estaría vivo…

-Puede, si…es lo más probable…

-O sea que toda la culpa fue mía por enamorarme de él, por intentar ayudarlo, por intentar protegerlo….- se levantó bruscamente del sofá. Bob hizo ademán de ir a por ella pero ella le rechazó.

-No…No.. ¡déjame en paz!…todo esto es demasiado horroroso para una sola mañana..-me quiero ir a casa…

Bob agachó la cabeza comprendiéndola completamente. Asintió. Era mejor que lo asimilara despacio.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, saqué a Thomas de la tumba donde lo enterrasteis, la misma noche del entierro. Lo puse junto con tu madre. Nadie los encontrará jamás.

Catherine se quedó quieta un segundo, movió la cabeza hacia los lados y fue a por su chaqueta para marcharse. Dana fue hasta ella.

-Te acompaño…- se ofreció preocupada.

-No..- la miro con tristeza -. En serio… te lo agradezco Dana pero necesito estar sola..

Mark se puso su americana negra, que estaba colgada de un perchero en la entrada, y la cogió del brazo.

-Te llevo a casa….- Catherine iba a protestar cuando él la interrumpió-. No…no.. no vas a irte sola en este estado. Te llevo… si no quieres hablar no hables… pero te dejaré en casa.

Cat lo miró y luego miró a Dana y a Bob.

-De acuerdo, pero llévame a la comisaria, ¡ah! una cosa más… No me llaméis. Cuando quiera hablas con vosotros yo lo haré...- y diciendo esto salió en dirección a la puerta de la casa.

Mark se encogió de hombros y fue tras ella.

Media hora más tarde Catherine se bajaba del coche de Mark sin despedirse. Subía las escaleras y entraba en la comisaria. Se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta de un golpe y fue hacia los lavabos. Se quedó un rato quieta mirándose en el espejo y sin poder contenerse rompió a llorar.

Cuando Mark volvió, encontró a su padre sentado en una silla en el jardín.

-La he dejado allí quería contarle todo a Tess… Bob respiro profundamente y asintió.

-Tanto ella como Jt están metidos en esto hasta el cuello. Deben estar informados por su bien….- se giró para mirarlo-. Ten en cuenta que Vincent y Cat tienen una pequeña tregua pero no así ellos. Lowan les habrá informado de todo lo que han hecho para ayudar a sus amigos, supongo que los tendrán en el punto de mira.

Se acercó a él.

-Tienes que hacer una cosa Mark..

-Dime..,

-Tienes que acertarte al hospital donde estuvo Vincent cuando recibió el disparo. Invéntate lo que quieras pero coge las muestras de sangre que hay allí sobre Vincent…No me he acordado de ellas hasta ahora que hemos hablado de ello.- frunció el ceño-. Teníamos que haberlas cogido antes…

En ese momento, Dana salió por la puerta del salón.

-Ya estoy preparada.

Mark la miró sin comprender. Su padre se lo explicó.

-Stuart va a llevar a Dana a casa de Cat… cogerá sus cosas y se instalará aquí..- dejó de hablar viendo la reacción de su hijo.

Este había abierto los ojos todo lo que le dieron de sí.

-¿En serio?

Dana fue enseguida hacia Mark.

-Mark…si molesto me quedo con Cat…pero me parecía más adecuado dejarlos solos…acaban de casarse y además necesitan poder estar juntos…Todo esto es demasiado complicado.

-Ya.. pero vosotros dos no es llevabais muy bien ¿a qué viene este cambio?

Dana fue la que hablo.

-Después de todo lo que nos habéis contado…me parece que entiendo un poco lo que estáis haciendo, y me he dado cuenta de quién son de verdad los malos…pero aun así jamás podré perdonar que no me lo dijeras antes. Ese secretismo que manteníais ha causado demasiadas muertes…Por cierto, Robert, ¿le has contado todo a Cat? Te conozco un poco…algo me dice que no…

Bob la miró y sonrió. Siempre le había parecido la mujer que mejor lo podía haber entendido.

-No…claro que no se lo he contado todo….No me ha dado tiempo…todo esto ha sido demasiado para ella. Espero que vuelva pronto o tendré que ir yo a buscarla, tenemos que trabajar juntos.

Nicholas salió en ese momento de la casa.

-No te preocupes por ella, yo me encargó de mantenerla vigilada.

-Gracias…Nick..

Dana sonrió.

-Ya veo que lo tenéis todo controlado….-cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, mientras agachaba la cabeza y movía con el pie las piedrecitas del jardín-. Tengo que deciros algo… ó la cabeza y miró a Bob a los ojos. Esos ojos que todavía le provocaban subidas de tensión-. Se me ha ocurrido una forma de entrar dentro del hospital como paciente…, con un poco de maquillaje, una buena peluca y algún kilo de más puedo pasar por mujer divorciada desesperada por volver a ser joven… Jt puede crearme una identidad que les sea apetecible… Tengo que hacer algo para devolverles todo el daño que me han hecho…que nos han hecho…

Bob la observó con una mezcla de admiración y de preocupación, que no pasó inadvertida a Dana… mientras tanto, Nicholas los miró a ambos y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

**Dos semanas después.**

Estaban tumbados en el sofá del salón, sudorosos y exhaustos. El sol del amanecer había empezado a asomar por las ventanas e incidía directamente en sus rostros.

Desde que habían acabado el último asalto, estaban abrazados el uno al otro sin parar de besarse y de mirarse a los ojos. Habían pasado unos días duros y todo esto lo había compensado. Tenían tantas ganas de poder pasar una noche como esa.

Todo había empezado la tarde anterior, cuando ella encargó una cena espectacular, habían puesto velas en cada rincón del salón y elegido uno de los discos que más le gustaba a él. Todo tenía que ser perfecto. Lo quería y quería demostrárselo.

Cuando él llegó, la encontró sentada con dos copas de champan en las manos. La única luz que los iluminaba eran dos velas altas y delgadas colocadas en el centro de la mesa donde estaba dispuesta, con todo cuidado, la comida que iban a cenar.

Él se quedó tan asombrado que no supo que decir. Dejo caer su maletín encima del sofá y fue hacia ella. Lo único en que podía pensar era en lo hermosa que estaba. Llevaba un vestido rojo, corto, con el cuello cerrado y sin mangas. Muy sencillo pero que la convertía en la mujer más deseable que había visto en su vida. Todo ella olía a lavanda, inspiro con fuerza, quería retener ese olor para siempre.

Llevaba el pelo recogido y muy poco maquillaje. No le había falta, pero reconocía que le había hecho mucha ilusión que se molestara en arreglarse para él.

Fue hacia ella conteniendo la respiración. Cuando llegó, le ofreció una copa, él la cogió y brindaron.

-Por nosotros..-le dijo ella-. Por esta nueva vida que se nos presenta, a ti a mí….- lo miró a los ojos, mientras hablaba-. Te quiero como nunca pensé que podría querer a nadie.

El chocó su copa con la de ella.

-Lo sabía….- le dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

Ella rio ante la ocurrencia de su chico.

-No te puedes ni imaginar lo que me ha costado decir eso… por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil.

El, sin parar de sonreír, cogió las dos copas de champan y las dejo encima de la mesa.

Se acercó ella y la abrazo. Ella se colgó de su cuello. Se puso muy serio.

-Gracias por preparar todo esto para mí… para los dos….- la besó dulcemente en los labios. La miro a los ojos-. Te quiero…Hace mucho tiempo que siento esto por ti, y soy muy feliz de que tu admitas…-sonrió al decirlo-. lo que sientes por mí.

Ella no dijo nada más. Lo agarró firmemente de la nuca y lo atrajo para besarlo.

Se besaron con pasión creciente. No podía olvidar que habían pasado por los momentos más difíciles de sus vidas y querían vivir el hoy, el presente. Nada más importaba ahora. Solo ellos, sus labios, sus cuerpos y sus corazones latiendo a la vez.

Después de un rato besándose sin parar. Ella lo miro a los ojos y se dio la vuelta. El vio la cremallera que había en su vestido.

-Pero… no deberíamos cenar primero-. Le preguntó con la voz ronca-. Sería una pena que se enfriara todo este festín…

Ella se volvió rápidamente y le susurró al oído. El delicado aire que salió de su boca le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que la oía decir.

-La cena puede esperar… yo no.

El no se hizo de rogar más. Le dio la vuelta y le fue bajando la cremallera mientras le besaba en la piel que iba quedando descubierta. Cuando la hubo bajado del todo, ella le cogió la mano y lo llevo al sofá… El vestido se fue descolgado y al final cayó a sus pies. Un precioso body de lencería negra era lo que ella llevaba debajo.

Después de admirarla, se acercó a ella, le cogió delicadamente el rostro con las dos manos y la besó como jamás había besado a nadie. Rodeo su cintura y sujetándole la espalda la dejo caer poco a poco en el sofá. Hicieron el amor despacio a sabiendas de que casi era un milagro que pudieran estar ahí.

Cuando terminaron se levantaron y disfrutaron de la cena completamente desnudos, cual Adan y Eva…No les hacía falta nada para sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro. Sabían perfectamente que una de las claves de su relación era que se entendían, sabían reírse de sí mismos y hacer que la otra persona sintiera, que estar con el otro, era como haber llegado a casa.

Al acabar de cenar se dedicaron al champan. Las tres botellas que ella había comprado eligiéndolas con gusto, fueron cayendo una detrás de otra. Hicieron el amor todas las veces que la situación lo permitió.

Y después de todo eso, fue cuando el amanecer los sorprendió sin haber dormido ni un segundo. Los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad hasta que ella decidió, al ver que volvía a estar preparado, ponerse encima de él. Se empezó con mover con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes mientras él le acariciaba los pechos.

Y… en ese preciso momento la puerta del club de caballeros se abrió de par en par, y un cansado y ojeroso Vincent entró sin llamar, llevando en la mano una bolsa de Starbucks.

-Jt.. . Traigo el desayuno, café como te gusta, croissants y bollos de leche.. Necesito habla…Oh! Dios mio!.- 3 segundos después de haber dirigido la mirada hacia el sofá se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Tess y Jt desnudos, ella encima de él, y él con las manos en los pechos de ella.

Se tapó automáticamente los ojos con la mano libre y agachando la cabeza echó a andar hacia atrás para salir cuanto antes de la habitación.

-Lo siento…Me voy… De verdad… no sabía nada.. Ya me voy fuera.. necesito arrancarme los ojos…

Sus amigos se levantaron como resortes del sofá y empezaron a vestirse.

Tess lo llamó.

-¡Vincent! No te vayas… tengo que irme a trabajar…- se fue poniendo el !.. ¡Quédate!….- Vincent le hizo caso y se paró en la puerta. Ella miró a Jt, indicándole que le subiera la cremallera del vestido. El se había puesto a toda prisa unos pantalones y una camiseta. Todavía incapaz de decir nada, se limitó a hacer lo que ella le pedía.

A continuación Tess se calzó, cogió su bolso, le dio un beso a su chico y fue hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Vincent que todavía no se había dado la vuelta, intentando reprimir un ataque de risa. Ella paso por su lado y lo miró sonriendo.

-Puedes abrir los ojos y darte la vuelta…ya estamos vestidos.

Vincent los fue abriendo despacio.

-No creo que pueda mirarte en mucho tiempo sin acordarme de esto-. Le dijo poniendo cara de circunstancias.

Ella le golpeo en el hombro.

-No te preocupes.. no pasa nada… aunque no te lo creas, no me da ninguna vergüenza. Eso sí.- miró a Jt que todavía estaba plantado al lado del sofá con la cara roja como un tomate-. a tu amigo si. Me voy..- y diciendo esto salió del club.

No había hecho más que traspasar la puerta y empezó a oír las escandalosas carcajadas de Vincent. No pudo evitar reír ella también. ¡Pobre Jt!, la que le esperaba.

Diez minutos después una sonrisa todavía iluminaba el demacrado rostro de Vincent.

-Jt… te juro que me has alegrado el día.

Su amigo no estaba muy convencido-

-Muy gracioso.

-No en serio... ha sido inesperado, sorprendente… ¡Y qué demonios!.. me alegro que todo os vaya tan bien…se ve que os entendéis a la perfección..-volvió a reírse.

-¡Vale!Me estoy empezando a cabrear..

-Ok.. me callo…sé que esto te incomoda enormente..

Jt asintió. Estuvieron un rato sin decir nada mientras se terminaban el desayuno que había traído Vincent.

Jt dejo el café encima de la mesa y miró a su amigo.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema… A que se debía esta visita tan temprana¿ Sales ahora de trabajar?

Vincent asintió.

-Si.. He terminado por hoy, pero tengo volver esta noche otra vez.

-Se te ve bastante cansado.-le indico Jt.

El volvió a asentir.

-Lo se… Estas dos semanas han sido intensivas. Prácticamente no salgo del hospital… Según Markus estoy a prueba y hago horas sin control, pero por lo que se ve los jefes están encantados conmigo… Dentro de poco me quitaran la "vigilancia" y poder ejercer sin niñera.- respiró hondo-. Me siento muy bien volviendo a ser el que era.

Jt sonrió.

-Me alegro…le dijo. A continuación, se echó hacia atrás en la silla y lo miró fijamente-. Entonces dime ¿ dónde está el problema?

Vincent sonrió.

-Me conoces bien.

-Son muchos años… ¡Sácalo!

Su amigo tardó un poco en empezar. Se incorporó, acercándose más a Jt y apoyo los brazos en la barra.

-Estoy preocupado por Catherine…

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?- le preguntó con creciente incredulidad.

El asintió.

-Desde que hablamos con su padre está distante, seria y obsesionada con todo lo que le contó.

-Hombre tienes que entender que la cosa es lo suficientemente grave como para que este preocupada.

-Ya… pero si a eso le unes que, yo trabajo muchos horas, el resultado es que prácticamente no nos vemos y cuando lo hacemos ella está a lo suyo….- miro hacia el sofá-. Lo que acabado de ver, me ha recordado que ella y yo no lo hacemos desde el día de antes de la famosa charla… y créeme, eso es muy raro en nosotros.- miró a Jt con complicidad-. La echo de menos… pero con las guardias, no estoy en casa por las noches y para cuando llego, muchos días ya se ha ido. Lo único que me recuerda que vivo con ella son las notas de los albañiles, de los carpinteros, de los electricistas, fontaneros, etc. Que están arreglando la casa….- se pasó la mano por la cara-. Ayer coincidimos diez minutos y solo me dijo que esta noche que viene, iría a dormir allí, quería hacer un inventario de los muebles, porque tiene una amiga restauradora que irá a echarles un vistazo…"total tú no duermes en casa… para estar sola"…Palabras textuales de ella.- acabo decir esto y sus ojos se pusieron tristes-. La echo de menos…Quiero ser médico…pero también quiero estar con ella.

Jt negó con la cabeza.

-Vincent no es culpa tuya…Ella es la que esta descentrada…Lo que su padre lo contó la ha dejado un tanto…desequilibrada. Enterarte de que tu padre, me refiero a Thomas estuvo trabajando siempre con el enemigo. Aunque fuese a un nivel bajo, y hubiera querido muchísimo a su madre y a ella, tiene que ser un golpe muy duro. Y encima, te enteras de que tus actos provocaron su muerte…Tiene que estar pasando un infierno.

Vincent asintió.

-Y ¿por qué no viene y habla conmigo?

-Pues, porque no estás y no quiere estropear tu sueño de ser médico otra vez…pero, .-le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda-. … cuando se dé cuenta de que no puede con todo ella sola, volverá…Te quiere más que a su vida…No la presiones.

Vincent se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo hacerlo…No la veo.

-Anímate y ten paciencia…Además ahora que parece que nuestros enemigos comunes nos han dado un respiro…disfrutemos del momento.

-Nos han dado un respiro… porque según Bob, están esperando que Cat y yo nos quedemos embarazados…-frunció el ceño-….creo que eso también ha afectado a Catherine. No queríamos hijos ya, pero la idea de que si los tenemos, pueden correr peligro…es superior a ella… y a mí…lo primero que dijo cuándo nos enteramos fue que no había problema que no pensábamos tener hijos y lo hizo de una forma tan extraña, era una mezcla entre resignación y frustración, era como si algo se había roto en su corazón.

Jt se levantó y cogió Vincent por los hombros.

-Acabaremos con ellos…te lo prometo, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida. Somos muy listos. No te olvides de ello.-le dijo sonriendo, intentado aminar a su amigo.

El asintió.

-Acabaremos con ellos….- sonrió él también… así podremos dedicarnos.-miró el sofá y de paso, la lencería negra de Tess que había quedado olvidada en el respaldo del sofá-. a otras cosas sin preocupaciones.

Jt miró también hacia el sofá.

-Me ha dicho que me quiere.-le dijo hinchándose como un pavo.

Los dos rieron con ganas.

Jt le cogió de los hombros y le obligo a levantarse.

-Deja que acabe de vestirme… nos tomaremos otro café de camino a tu casa…Necesitas compañía….

* * *

Catherine llevaba en la comisaria desde por la mañana temprano y ya podía ver los la luz violeta del sol del atardecer que entraban por las ventanas.

Tess y ella estuvieron repasando los casos de secuestros en las dos zonas en los últimos 6 meses. Eran tres, un niño, un hombre de 47 años y una anciana. Se quedaron con sus caras por si en el transcurso de la investigación podían encontrarlos. Los casos anteriores los daban por perdidos. Necesitaba centrarse en su trabajo. Algo que fuera tangible, casos, que aunque relacionados con el consorcio, podía controlar. De todos modos todos estos casos eran callejones sin salida.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había hablado con su nueva familia, y seguía sin tener ganas de volver a verlos. La idea de que su padre estuvo engañándola toda su vida era demasiado y de que por su culpa lo mataron era insoportable. Cerró los ojos y se masajeo el cuello.

La primera semana había sido muy dura, no ya solo por todo lo que le habían contado si no, porque además Vincent había empezado a trabajar, turnos de 11 horas, la mayor parte de noche… no se veían. Había pensado quedarse en casa por las tardes para verlo, pero no, no lo hizo. Tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y no quería parecer que su mundo estaba limitado a él. Dana había intentado hacer las cosas más sencillas para ella y había decidido alojarse en la casa de Bob, pero el problema seguía ahí y la única que podía resolverlo era ella misma.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía miedo. Miedo de quedarse embarazada en un descuido tonto. Hasta entonces era una posibilidad, que se hacía imposible debido a la mutación de Vincent, pero siempre había tenido la esperanza de que si llegaba a pasar, lo arreglarían de algún modo y todo saldría bien, pero ahora, sabía que una organización secreta está interesada en su posible hijo… o más bien en el hijo de ambos… y lo peor era que como no fuera natural acabarían provocando que se quedara embarazada… y eso era algo horrible.

Esa noche cuando Vincent y ella se acostaron, le contó todo lo que le habian dicho después de que se fuera y le dijo que estaba demasiado cansada, pero en el fondo, no quería hacerlo con él, y lo malo, es que todavía seguía sin querer.

Había una excusa y era que Vincent no estaba en casa y ella tenía mucho trabajo…pero llegaría un momento, un día libre de Vin o cualquier tarde en que coincidieran que él, iría a buscarla, como tantas veces había hecho. Y entonces, ¿qué le diría?

Se frotó los ojos con las manos y decidió que tenía que pensar en otras cosas o se volvería loca. Además, la mejor forma de acabar con todo esto era cogiendo a esos malnacidos. Bob le había dicho que eran invulnerables…pero ellos eran mejores… y los iban coger… Suspiró… necesitaba creárselo.

Tess llegó justo en ese momento a su mesa, con un papel en la mano.

-Mira esto, es un fax que me acaban de mandar desde la 5…Allí llevaban el caso de la mujer de Baker… por lo que se ve fue tratada de un cáncer de ovario en el New York General. Le diagnosticaron como, leo textualmente "paciente con cáncer terminal".- miró a su amiga mientras hablaba-. Esa mujer estaba muerta.- se sentó y se concentró en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Cat observó detenidamente el papel.

-¿Quién te lo ha mandado?

-El detective que llevo el caso del suicidio de Helen…lleva unos cuantos años jubilado. Me ha dicho que él tiene notas personales que tomó cuando el caso ya había quedado olvidado, y que él nunca dejó de investigar. Me ha dicho que Aaron Baker , el marido, era un cabrón egocéntrico y que para él, tuvo mucho que ver con la muerte de su mujer. No demostró verdadero dolor, era más como que estaba muy apenado por el mismo. No dejaba de repetir que qué sería de él sin ella. Que qué largo se le iba a hacer…solo se preocupaba por él.

En ese momento Berta la mujer de la limpieza se acercó a la mesa de Tess y le cogió la taza de café. Llevaba un rato limpiando las mesas cercanas a la suya. Era tarde y muchos compañeros se habían ido a casa.

-Tess cariño, la lavaré y la guardaré. ¿Te parece bien?

Ella asintió.

-Si claro… perdona por no haberla llevado…eres un sol.

Berta le sonrió y se alejó con la taza.

-¿Cuántos años llevaba Baker encerrado, según dijo el mayordomo?.

-6 años creo recordar.

Cat sonrió.

-A los enfermos no los persigue la policía.

-No… Es una buena salida si quieres que te dejen en paz.

Cat se movió en la silla con actitud decidida.

\- Habrá que acercarse a ellos de una vez por todas… sobre todo a ese enfermo.. . Tengo una ligera curiosidad.

Tess sonrió asintiendo a la vez que miraba la pantalla

-Bueno, creo que estamos de suerte.- le dijo-. Hay una fiesta de muy alto standing en uno de los hoteles cerca del complejo del Rockefeller Centre, dentro de dos días, el anfitrión es nada menos que Aaron Baker Jr.….-Tess giró la pantalla hacia Cat-. Hay una foto de él… por lo que se ve es para agradecer a sus socios y amigos sus colaboraciones con sus causas benéficas…e inaugurar una biblioteca y recuadar fondos para ella.

Cat observó detenidamente la foto de Aaron Baker, no parecía tener más de 60 años, guapo para su edad, pelo canoso, buena piel, ojos oscuros y cierta arrogancia en su mirada, como si supiera algo que todos los demás ignoraban. No le cayó nada bien.

Miró a Tess y sonrió sabiendo lo que pensaba su amiga.

-De acuerdo…ya podemos ir buscando vestidos…Jt se encargará de las invitaciones.

Tess puso cara de pena.

-¡Qué tristeza que no te hables con tu hermana!…Era única eligiéndome ropa…

* * *

Gabe estaba de camino a su casa después de haber pasado casi todo el día en el despacho trabajando de caso en caso. Estaba exhausto…no tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Su trabajo le aburría de una forma desmedida desde que se había convertido en lo que era ahora.

Había sido bestia anteriormente, pero esto era distinto. Era fantástico. Y claro, la trivialidad del día a día podía con él.

Se acordó entonces que había quedado en llamar a Heather, si salía pronto, para cenar con ella. Llevaban más de dos semanas podemos decir, que juntos. Ella había dormido prácticamente todos los días en su casa. Bueno dormir, dormir, no es que hubiera dormido mucho.

Según parecía el sexo con él la tenía totalmente enganchada; sus capacidades como amante habían mejorado también después de la inyección de suero. El tampoco podía quejarse. Desde luego no era Catherine, pero le entretenía bastante en la cama.

Justo cuando iba a llegar al coche su teléfono sonó. En cuanto vio el número supo quién era.

-Aquí Lowan..-dijo una vez que hubo descolgado.

La voz de su enlace sonó alta y clara.

-Tenemos un encargo que hacerle. Hay un ex detective, llamado Morrison, queremos que lo neutralice con discreción. Le mando la dirección exacta. Tiene que ser esa noche, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Por supuesto…no hay ningún problema….- colgó el teléfono. Heather tendría que esperar. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

* * *

Cat llegó a la casa de Riverside Drive cuando ya era de noche. Le habían dicho que habían colocado unas bombillas provisionales por lo tanto, hoy tendría luz de vedad.

Abrió la puerta metálica que habían puesto, también provisionalmente, mientras intentaban arreglar la vieja y busco que interruptor. Lo encontró y lo acciono.

"Y la luz se hizo…"pensó cuando vio cómo se iluminaba el pasillo.

Cerró la puerta y se dio una vuelta por la planta de abajo, viendo cómo iba la reforma. Faltaba tapar los agujeros que habían dejado en la pared al meter la instalación eléctrica y después pintar. Pensó que tenían que elegir colores…no estaba ahora para colores. Fue hacia la cocina y vio que la habían terminado el suelo y las paredes…los muebles viejos descansaban en el hueco donde iban a hacer el baño…Bueno, parecía que poco a poco todo iba en marchando.

Fue hacia la habitación del piano para empezar a hacer una lista de los muebles que quería que Amanda echase un ojo. Paso por el tapiz que tapaba la puerta a los calabozos pero ni tan siquiera lo miro.

Se entretuvo bastante con los muebles. Cuando ya casi eran las 12 de la noche, decidió que debía ir a dormir. Cogió una bolsa que había traído con sábanas y los diarios y subió al piso de arriba, después de dejar todo abajo apagado.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio se fijó en que aparte de la bombilla del techo habían colocado una pequeña lámpara en una de las mesillas de la cama. La encendió.. el ambiente que se creo fue tremendamente acogedor.

Cogió las sabanas y fue haciendo la cama. Cuando estaba colocando la funda de la almohada noto algo duro dentro de ella. Abrió la cremallera y metió la mano. Rebusco dentro de las plumas de pato y al final lo encontró.. Era una pequeña llave de plata.

La observó durante un momento y enseguida se dio cuenta de donde era.

Salió corriendo hacia el piso de abajo. Dio la luz y se dirigió al escritorio. Metió la llave en la cerradura del cajón de abajo. Encajó a la perfección. Le dio la vuelta despacio.

Cuando lo abrió encontró dentro un libro pequeño, le quito el poco polvo que llevaba acumulado y lo abrió con cuidado.

_"Escribo estas notas aquí, porque me da mucha vergüenza escribirlas en el otro. Esto es más íntimo, mas personal… necesito desahogarme y no puedo contarle a nadie como me siento, posiblemente me tacharían de loca o cosas peores"_

Era la letra de Rebecca. Paso unas cuantas páginas más buscando fechas pero no encontró ninguna.

Lo cerró y se fue con él a la habitación. Lo leería antes de dormir.

Llego al cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Empezó a leerlo. Por lo que Catherine pudo entender, Rebecca vivía atormentada por cazar a las bestias que había huido a EEUU desde Inglaterra, y por cazar a aquellos que los habían traído.

Sus sentimientos eran de un odio profundo y justificaba constantemente la construcción en su sótano, de los calabazos…llegaba a decir que estaba perdiendo su propia humanidad cuando disfrutaba viendo cómo se retorcían esperando su muerte. No era mejor que ellos… con lo cual ella también debería estar encerrada.

Catherine leyó todo esto asustada de hasta donde había llegado Rebecca por aliviar su sed de venganza. La venganza de un corazón destrozado.

Siguió leyendo y llegó a una serie de párrafos que hablaban de los amantes que se traía casa noche a su cama…a esa cama…Se sentía sola y la única cosa que le deba paz a su alma torturada era el sexo. La hacía sentir viva. Y lo necesitaba. Desde luego jamás seria como cuando estaba con Duncan… nada podría nunca compararse a él…Llegaba a expresar su deseo de que nunca hubiera ido a Skye.. Si ella se hubiera quedado tranquila en Londres, nada de todo esto hubiera pasado... y él estaría vivo…posiblemente con otra, pero estaría vivo…y no tendría tantos muertos con las que cargar hasta su muerte.

A Catherine se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Rebecca se centraba mucho en la falta de esperanza para su vida. La sensación de que sin él nada tenía sentido….De que sin duda daría su vida por pasar una última noche con él…pero volver a sentirlo dentro de ella, por volver a tocarlo, por volver a besarlo… por volver a sentirse inocente otra vez.

Al final… solo encontró una pequeña anotación donde decía que había quedado con alguien muy importante en los túneles y que tenía intención de matarlo después de hablar con él.

Cuando terminó, cerró el libro y lo pegó a su pecho, no pudo evitar pensar, que Rebecca había escrito todo eso, pensando que alguien como ella, lo iba a tener entre sus manos, con sus mismos miedos y esperanzas.

Rebecca se había dejado dominar por el odio y la desesperanza, pero ella debida de ser fuerte y afrontarlo todo solo con el único y autentico objetivo de poder llevar una vida tranquila, al lado de la persona que más amaba.

Si no podían tener hijos, no los tendrían…pero se tendrían el uno al otro.

Reconocía que la imagen de un bebe, parecido a Vincent, en su regazo, hacía que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, y más aún la posibilidad de que a ese bebe le pudieran hacer daño… pero ese miedo no podía dejar que su alma se perdiera en intentar acabar con los que la amenazaban.

No. Rebecca poco a poco fue cayendo en el pozo negro de la venganza y solo podía volver a sentirse viva cuando traía hombres a su cama, hombres que la poseían como la había poseído Duncan…. aunque solo fueran un mero sustituto de aquel, al que nunca pudo volver a tener. El sexo le servía de bálsamo para su alma torturada…pero nunca sería igual.

Ella tenía la suerte de tener a Vincent ahí, a su lado, todos los días... poder sentir como la miraba, como la besaba, como la calmaba…como la quería , ¿Por qué demonios había sido tan tonta para pensar que era mejor alejarse de él?...

Se incorporó en la cama. Miro a su alrededor y le pareció sentir una presencia observándola. Una brisa cálida le rozo la cara secándole las lágrimas y sonrió.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó, metió los diarios, incluyendo este, en la bolsa con mucho cuidado, cogió las llaves del coche, su chaqueta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando entró al hall del hospital eran un poco antes de las dos de la madrugada.

Se había cambiado de ropa, en el apartamento, en 5 minutos…tenía tantas ganas de estar con él, que cualquier mínima distancia se le hacía insalvable, por eso había conducido como una loca hasta llegar al .

Se acercó al mostrador de información y preguntó por Vincent.

-Lo puede buscar en la zona de descanso de la primera planta… hoy está siendo una noche muy tranquila.

Le dio las gracias y se movió con ligereza a pesar de estar subida a unos tacones de 11 centímetros. El vestido que llevaba no la dejaba tampoco caminar con normalidad, pero tenía que estar perfecta para él… se lo merecía después de su comportamiento las dos últimas semanas.

* * *

Vincent estaba sentado a una de las mesas que había en la sala de descanso. Solo estaba él .

Tenía delante dos informes de dos casos que acababa de atender. Nada complicado, nada grave.

Era una noche especialmente tranquila, lo que le llevaba a hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dormirse sentado o incluso de pie.

Paul Markus entró en ese momento en la sala. Intentaba parecer relajado pero Vincent se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo estaba pasando, porque su pulso estaba muy acelerado y el sudor perlaba su frente.

-¡Vincent! Te he estado buscando por urgencias….- se sentó en la silla-. Ya me han comentado que te van a quitar la "vigilancia"… sabía que sería pronto… eras bueno y sigues siéndolo…

Vincent lo miro fijamente.

-¿Le ocurre algo Doc?.

El negó con la cabeza poniendo cara de sorprendido.

-No.

Por supuesto Vincent no le creyó.

-Solo quería pedirte una cosa.- siguió hablando-. ¿Te importaría que te tomara muestras de sangre y saliva mañana por la mañana y pasado mañana por la mañana?

Vincent negó.

-Claro que no…¿ha encontrado algo raro?.- se acercó a él .- ¿algo malo?

-No.. no te preocupes.. es solo que, quiero comprobar una cosa….- le apretó el hombro.- pero no es nada malo.

Se dio cuenta que le estaba mintiendo… bueno, más bien no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad…

Se levantó.

-Te pasas por la mañana por mi despacho… ¿de acuerdo?

Vincent asintió.

-Y ahora, le dejo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo "Dr. Keller". Sonrió y salió de la estancia.

Vincent lo vio salir pensando, qué sería lo que estaba tramando el bueno de Markus.

Suspiro. Ya se enteraría… seguro.

Cogió su móvil del bolsillo. Sintió la gema justo en el fondo. Sonrió al recordar que la llevaba.

Hacia un rato deseaba llamarla. No se habían visto en todo el día. Él llegó a casa después de pasar media mañana con Jt y ella, ya se había ido. Se dio una ducha y se metió en la cama, cayo dormido en cuanto su cabeza se recostó en la almohada.

Cuando se despertó eran la siete de la tarde. Catherine había estado en casa y le había dejado una nota antes de irse:

"Vincent he estado un momento a recoger los diarios de Rebecca. Me los voy a llevar a la casa para leerlos mientras estoy allí. Ah! Ya tenemos luz y agua corriente. Esta gente que nos recomendó Jt son unas máquinas trabajando. En cuanto acabes tus turnos, vendremos aquí, juntos, para que puedas ver cómo está quedando.

No he querido despertarte, dormías tan profundamente. Si, si…he estado un ratito observándote… ya sabes que me encanta hacerlo.

Tienes algo de comer en la nevera.

Te quiero y te echo de menos….

Catherine…."

Se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos. La podía ver con toda claridad. Sus cara, sus ojos, sus manos, su piel…la imagino tumbada en la cama con esa expresión de deseo que lo volvía loco…Los abrió de inmediato… no era momento para fantasías…Tenia cosas que hacer… bueno, ahora no… pero no podía dejarse llevar por lo que le gustaría estar haciéndole en ese momento a su chica, por la sencilla razón de que no sabría cuando se lo podría hacer.

De todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiro.

-Si vas a dormirte deberías tumbarte… en las sillas no se duerme bien.

La impresión de oír su voz cuando justo estaba pensado en ella, hizo que casi se cayera de la silla. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y la vio apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Estaba preciosa, como siempre. Llevaba una chaqueta tres cuartos atada a la cintura. Sus perfectas piernas estaban al descubierto por lo que imaginó que se habría puesto un vestido corto. Unos zapatos de tacón alto completaban el conjunto.

En ese momento dos compañeros de Vincent entraron. El se levantó rápidamente saludando, cogió a Cat por el codo y la sacó al desierto pasillo. En cuanto estuvieron solos la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente en los labios. Ella abrió la boca para él.

Tuvieron que parar para coger aire…Se miraron a los ojos.

Catherine fue la primera en hablar.

-Creo que los dos estábamos pensando en lo mismo….- sonrió al decirlo.

Vincent la miró sin poder creérselo.

-No me digas que has venido por…

Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Me he dado cuenta lo mucho que te echo de menos… perdona si he estado distante, pero, estaba tan.. no sé cómo definirlo….Pero me he dado cuenta de que quiero tocarte, besarte y acariciarte hasta que seamos solo uno***… nada más …- se encogió de hombros mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.-

-Yo también quiero.. Todo eso y mucho más…

La volvió a besar. Agarró su rostro entre sus inmensas manos y disfruto de la suavidad de sus labios y del sabor de su boca.

-Yo también te echaba de menos…

Juntaron sus frentes durante unos segundos.

Catherine sonrió.

-Creo que deberíamos encontrar un lugar más íntimo…¿no te parece?

Vincent asintió.

-No se me ocurre ninguno….- en ese momento el ascensor se abrió y un par de enfermeras salieron el pasillo. Sonrieron a Vincent y siguieron andando.-…espera se me ha ocurrido una idea…

Cogió a Cat de la mano y juntos entraron en el ascensor.

-Pero Vincent… lo puede llamar cualquiera…

El negó con la cabeza.

-No..- la miró con una sonrisa arrebatadora en los labios-.. Este y el de al lado solo funciona con llave y yo la tengo-. La sacó de su bolsillo y la metió en la cerradura. La puerta se cerró. Pulsó el botón de la última planta-. Además hoy es una día muy tranquilo no creo que nadie quiera utilizarlo y si es así… que utilicen el otro….

El ascensor llego a la última planta, la de los laboratorios. Le dio al botón de paro y dejo el ascensor inutilizado. Tardarían algún tiempo en darse cuenta de que no funcionaba. Las luces interiores pasaron de amarillas a rojas, creando un ambiente único...durante una fracción de segundo pensó en entrar dentro de un de los laboratorios…pero no… ese lugar… y la sensación de que los pudieran pillar lo estaba excitando enormente. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Cat y se quedó boquiabierto.

Se había quitado la chaqueta, dejándola caer al suelo, y debajo de ella llevaba un mini vestido negro con escote palabra de honor. Era tan estrecho que definía a la perfección sus curvas. Estaba espectacular con esos tacones de vértigo y su maravilloso pelo castaño suelto.

-Creo que no deberíamos perder al tiempo… .- le dijo bajito cruzando las piernas.

Hizo ademán de quitarse la bata pero Cat lo paró.

-No.. no te la quites…nunca lo he hecho con un médico… con bata…

No lo hizo.

Fue hacia ella todo lo deprisa que puso. La cogió de la cintura y del cuello y la atrajo

hacia él con toda la intensidad de que se creía capaz.

Ella sonrió cuando lo vio venir. Estaba deseando verlo así. Desesperado por tenerla… ella se sentía igual, desesperada por tenerlo. Lo recibió, emocionada de sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, de sentir sus labios en los suyos, de sentir su lengua…Sintió como la iba empujando poco a poco hacia la pared del ascensor.

La pego a la pared y la subió agarrándole firmemente del trasero. Ella cruzó las piernas por detrás de su espalda. No pudo evitar echarse a reír, lo tenían muy ensayado. Se colgó de su cuello y siguieron besándose.

Cat lo miró a los ojos mientras deslizaba su mano dentro de los pantalones de cirugía que llevaba puestos…enseguida encontró lo que estaba buscando. Lo fue acariciando lentamente, arriba y abajo. El cerró los ojos mientras gemidos entrecortados se escapaban de su garganta. Apoyo su frente en la de ella. Catherine también cerró los ojos sintiendo en su mano como el deseo de él iba aumentado.

Agarrándose fuertemente con las piernas, metió su otra mano por debajo de la camisa del uniforme de Vincent. Acaricio su pecho despacio sintiendo cada poro de su piel. Llegó hasta sus pezones y los pellizco ligeramente. Vincent emitió un sonido extraño, mezcla de dolor y placer manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Aguanto unos segundos más el maravilloso contacto de las manos de Catherine mientras la mantenía firmemente sujeta. ¡Dios! Lo estaba volviendo loco… cuando ya no pudo más le fue retirando las manos de debajo de su ropa, primero la que se entretenía en su pecho y luego la que se había perdido más abajo. Suspiro cuando dejo de notar su contacto.

Cuando sus manos fueron retiradas, Cat decidió que ya era hora de que esos pantalones dejaran de interponerse entre ellos, se los fue bajando poco a poco, mientras no paraba de besarlo en el cuello.

El estaba preparado y ella estaba más que preparada. Cogió la mano de Vincent y la metió entre sus piernas. El noto enseguida la humedad que la llenaba.

Se quedó parado por un segundo.

-No llevas.. ¿Has venido sin…?..

Ella lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Lo agarró fuertemente del cuello y lo atrajo.

-Ven a mi… .- le susurró al oído-. Ven a mí …ahora.

El no se hizo de rogar. La penetro entrando poco a poco, mientras ella se acercaba más a él para sentirlo, en todo su extensión dentro de ella.

Vincent se movía con movimientos lentos… quería que durara, que ella llegara al clímax antes que él… necesitaba ver su cara mientras disfrutaba del placer que él le daba.. quería que toda la preocupación se borrara de su rostro…para siempre.. el iba a estar para protegerla, para quererla, para amarla…

Catherine cerró los ojos y empezó a sentir como poco a poco el placer la iba inundado. Cada movimiento de Vincent dentro de ella era más y más profundo. De pronto, abrió los ojos y busco su boca necesitaba estar ella también dentro de él . Lo beso y metió su lengua entre sus labios mientras él la recibía. En ese momento, él hizo dos movimientos bruscos apretándola más contra la pared y ella clavó los dedos en su cuello. Sintió como el orgasmo empezaba en algún punto indeterminado de su cuerpo e iba creciendo dentro de ella.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, dejando que sus brazos cayeran laxos a los lados de su cuerpo mientras mantenía el ritmo de sus caderas al par de Vincent, sintiendo como el todavía seguía creciendo dentro de ella.

De repente, la espalda de Vincent se puso tensa, de su garganta se escapó un gemido más profundo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras agarraba con más fuerza el trasero de Cat atrayéndolo hacia él. Cat abrió los ojos observándolo…¡Cuanto necesitaba esto! ¡Como podía a haber estado tan ciega!

En ese momento una alarma empezó a pitar. Habían terminado justo a tiempo.

Vincent la dejo caer en el suelo. Se subió los pantalones mientras Cat, se bajaba la falda del vestido y se ponía la chaqueta. Cuando ya estaban más o menos presentables, Vincent metió la llave y abrió las puertas del ascensor, cogió de la mano a Cat y la obligo a salir, mientras él quitaba el botón de parada…

Salió corriendo justo cuando las puertas volvían a cerrarse y el ascensor comenzaba a bajar.

Los dos lo observaron con la respiración ligeramente acelerada.

Se dedicaron el uno al otro una mirada cómplice y sonrieron.

-Será mejor que bajemos por la escalera….- dijo él-. seguro que me están buscando…

Cat se quedó parada.

-Antes creo que debería ir al baño..

El la miro y asintió.

-Es verdad….ahora mismo te busco uno..

Se acercó a ella. La abrazó y la beso.

-Sígame.. Sra. Keller…- le pidió.

-Con mucho gusto Sr. Keller.

Y cogidos de la mano se adentraron en el pasillo de los laboratorios.

* * *

El teléfono de Cat sonó justo cuando llegaba al apartamento y se quitaba los tacones.

Era Tess.

-¿Qué ocurre, es tardísimo?

-No te lo vas a creer… pero acaban de encontrar muerto al detective Morrison en su casa.

Catherine se quedó de piedra.

-Era el que investigó la muerte de la señora Baker ¿verdad?

-Sí.. Me han llamado los de la 5, porque ayer, antes de irme de la comisaria lo llame y había quedado hoy con él… han encontrado mi nombre y teléfono en la agenda. Por lo que se ve yo fui la última persona con la que tuvo contacto. Ha aparecido muerto en su casa.

-¿Quién dio el aviso?..- se quitó el vestido y fue a buscar ropa interior, unos pantalones y una blusa-.

-Los vecinos de abajo oyeron ruidos…- paró un momento de hablar.- incluso pequeños sonidos según ellos parecían de algún animal.

Cat tardo un rato en seguir hablando.

-¿Crees que ha podido ser uno de ellos?

-Sin lugar a dudas, tienes que decirle a Vincent que venga aquí, para ver si puede encontrar algo más de los que va a encontrar la científica y ya sabes a que me refiero, te puedo asegurar que esto es una auténtica carnicería.

-Voy para allí enseguida…espérame ¿ok?

Catherine llego a casa del detective Morrison pasadas las 5 de la madrugada. Menuda noche.. Encontró a Tess esperándole en el portal.

-¿Qué me voy a encontrar?

Tess se encogió de hombros.

-Sangre, vísceras, algún que otro miembro cercenado….-resopló tengo ninguna duda de que ha sido… ya sabes que tú que…

Catherine puso cara de circunstancias.

-Vamos a subir.

-No me apetece lo más mínimo…pero vamos…

-Tess lo siento.. Siento haberte metido en todo esto…

-Cat.. me he metido yo solita..

-Pero… van a ir a por vosotros… lo sabes.. si le han matado a él..

-¡Que vengan!... les estoy esperando. Nadie hace daño a mi chico…estamos juntos en ello.

-Esa gente tiene poder suficiente para ir a por cualquiera., no entiendo como Bob y Mark están tan tranquilo. No creo que tengan entidad suficiente para aguantar lo que semejante organización les pudiera llegar a hacer.-se quedó calla durante un momento. Miró a su amiga y siguió le tengan cierto respeto a Vincent, pero tiene que haber algo más. Entiendo que mi padre no ataque abiertamente porque luchar contra bestias de esta envergadura es imposible, pero ¿por qué ellos tampoco les atacan?… ¿quién protege a mi familia al mismo nivel…? Hay algo que no me han contado… lo sé.

-Cat no dejaste que terminaran de hablar… Huiste…

-Ya, hui…pero… bueno… dejémoslo.- se encogió de hombros. No era momento de ponerse a pensar.

Subieron al segundo piso, desde estaba el apartamento del detective. La científica ya había llegado y estaban recogiendo muestras de lo que quedaba de Morrison. Enseñó la placa y la dejaron entrar.

Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre. Habían tapado algunas zonas con pequeñas sabanas, las cuales se habían manchado. Cat dedujo que eran restos humanos.

El apartamento estaba en perfecto orden, lo cual le parecía extraño, si había sido una bestia ,había hecho todo eso con el mayor control. Daba la impresión de que se había ensañado por gusto, sabiendo lo que hacía.

Bob le había dicho que el consorcio, utilizaba bestias como Vincent para protegerles. Ella estaba segura de que una de ellas había hecho eso. Lo cual demostraba también, que el detective Morrison era un peligro para ellos y también dejaba a las claras, que alguien les había dicho, que estaban investigando la muerte de la Sr. Baker. Pero ¿quién?.

Hablaría con Vincent para que se pasara por ahí a echar un vistazo. Tenían una bestia que cazar y un topo que descubrir.

Nada más pensarlo se llevó la mano a la boca y negó con la cabeza… ¡Dios! Ya empezaba a pensar como su padre.

Pasaron todo lo que quedaba de noche en el apartamento del detective Morrison. Tess fue a buscar una autorización de su jefe para poder investigar en la escena del crimen, porque la misma comisaria a la había pertenecido el muerto era la que llevaba el caso.

Sabían que tenía más información del caso que estaba en el expediente de la policía, le había dicho a Tess que podía aportarles algo nuevo. Cat tenía el pálpito de que había algo en la casa que el atacante se había llevado. Fueron mirando por todos los sitios esquivando los trozos de sábana blanca que lo salpicaban todo.

De repente, Tess vio algo en el armario del dormitorio. Una tabla del suelo estaba _levantada_. Se acercó y vio un charco de sangre todavía húmeda, que rodeaba la zona. Los dedos de Morrison se podían apreciar claramente. Tess miró en el hueco que quedaba debajo de esa tabla.

-¡Cat!... ¿puedes venir un momento?

Su compañera aparecía apenas 3 segundos después

-Por supuesto… ¿Qué tienes?...-le preguntó observando el lugar donde estaba Tess.

-Creo que nuestros amigo levantó esta tabla para sacar algo de debajo..

Cat se agachó y se asomó al hueco y vio sangre dentro. Se puso con cuidado unos guantes, metió la mano atientas y sacó un pasaporte, dinero en efectivo y un sobre con fotos. Se lo dio a Tess. Esta lo miró todo con detenimiento, pero no encontró nada que les pudiera ayudar.

-Nada Cat… Típico, documentación, algo de dinero para imprevistos y fotos de celebraciones de la familia. Nada más.. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… a este tipo lo conozco.

Sacó tres fotos del montón y las dejó en el suelo del armario.

-Es muy parecido a la imagen que vimos ayer de Aaron Baker Jr…

Cat las cogió.

El parecido era asombroso. Al mirar las fotos por detrás vio la fecha del revelado, 1982…

-Serán fotos de su padre.. Pero hay que reconocer que son dos gotas de agua..- se las devolvió a Tess-. Guárdatelas y diles que solo has encontrado esto..- le indicó la documentación y el dinero.

Tess puso cara de no querer hacerlo, pero aun así, lo hizo.

-Esto no es bueno…

-Ya… pero tenemos nuestras razones….- miró a su alrededor, mientras se levantaba y se quitaba los guantes-... nadie se ha dado cuenta, debemos irnos, aquí no hay ya nada más.. . seguro que él que lo mató, encontró lo que buscaba….- lo dijo, mirando la sangre que había en la madera.

Salieron las dos juntas de la habitación, Tess les indicó a los de la científica que había visto sangre en el armario y se fueron del apartamento.

* * *

Era la cuarta vez que miraba por el microscopio y volvió a ver lo mismo. Todas las muestras había tenido el mismo comportamiento. No podía ser posible. Era algo que jamás se había visto. Se apartó y se apoyó en la silla. Era increíble. Las posibilidades eran increíbles…ahora entendía porque no habían envejecido a la misma velocidad que las personas normales.

Volvió a colocar otra vez la muestra de Vincent. El mismo resultado…en mismo número alarmantemente alto. Esto no podía salir de esa sala. No diría nada a nadie. Tenía suerte porque además Jeremy había bajado a comer algo a la cafetería y estaba solo. Nadie le había visto empezar con el experimento.

Evan estaba todavía conmocionado por lo que acaba de descubrir, cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe y Gabe Lowan vestido todo él de cuero negro, entró a paso decidido hacia él. Evan instintivamente se levantó de la silla. Cogió las muestras de la sangre de Vincent y las guardo en el bolsillo de su bata.

-¿Cuándo pensabais decirme que Catherine tiene el mismo gen que yo?...¿No os dais cuanta de lo importante que es eso?

Evan se quedó helado. Cuando les dijo lo que había encontrado en el estudio genético de Cat, se acordó, que no lo sabría nadie más que los jefe y los componentes dela laboratorio, y Gabe desde luego no estaba entre ello.

Evan se apoyó en su mesa intentando parecer sereno.

-¿Cómo te has enterado tú, de eso?

Se acercó hasta estar a poco más de un palmo de donde estaba Evan

-Morgan a cometido el error, de dejar un montón de informes encima de la mesa y tener el poco tacto de hacerme esperar casi un cuarto de hora, ya me estaba empezado a aburrir y mira por donde ¡sorpresa! Uno de ellos era el de Cat.

-¿Qué hacías allí?.- tenía curiosidad. Y de paso le distraía para coger la jeringuilla vacía que había justo detrás de él, encima de la mesa.

Se paró justo enfrente de él. Cada día que pasaba el nivel de su ego aumentaba. Tenía que apuntarlo como efecto secundario del suero. La expresión de Gabe era la de quien pide respuestas y da por sentado que debe tenerlas. Evan ni se inmuto.

-Morgan me llamo para echarme una pequeña bronca por hacer un trabajo que me encargo, demasiado… como diría, por hacerlo un poco más sangriento de lo que debería…pero conseguí lo que me pidieron. El maldito policía tenía un dossier..- miró a Evan con cierta desconfianza pero aun así siguió hablando-…de cierta persona guardado .-sonrió -…por supuesto, me lo dio…pero al final murió y parece que me he pasado un poco con la escenografía.

Se acercó un poco más a Evan. Este empezaba a sentir una profunda repulsión por ese hombre… o lo que fuera que fuese.

-Quiero que me digas si es verdad lo que acabo de leer.

Evan asintió.

-Si lo es.. Cat tiene el mismo gen que tenía la mujer de Curt Windsor…el mismo que tienes tú.

Una sonrisa radiante ilumino su cara.

-¡Lo sabía!, sabía que había algo en ella que la hacía especial a todas las demás mujeres..

Cogió a Evan por los hombros y lo sacudió.

-Ahora tengo que ir a por ella…podemos librarnos de Vincent sin problemas.. hay que traerla… yo puedo sustituirlo.. yo…

En ese momento, Evan con una rapidez que Gabe ignoraba que tuviera, lo agarró del cuello y lo puso encima de una las mesas. Le puso la mano en el pecho y le apretó la jeringuilla que tenía guardada contra su cuello.

-Voy a darte un consejo de amigo. No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Cat…Sabes perfectamente que estoy atado de pies y manos aquí.- miró a su alrededor-. pero por si no te has dado cuanta la medicación que me mantiene vivo ha tenido unos efectos secundarios muy interesantes.- sus ojos se volvieron amarillos por un instante. Gabe se dio cuenta de que no se podía mover, mientras miraba asombrado los ojos de Evan-. Y te puedo asegurar que como le hagas cualquier cosa iré a por ti… y ese será posiblemente tu final… y el mio, no tengo nada que perder.

Gabe levantó las manos indicando que se rendía.

-¿Saben ellos que tú…? Pero tú no eres portador del gen.. no es posible…

Evan le interrumpió apretando más la aguja a su cuello

-Pues parece que sí es posible…y por ahora no parece importarles lo que yo sea.. Pero yo que tú, no se lo diría, tienes el principal problema de que eres muy inestable Gabe.. tal vez decidan sustituirte y aprovechar tus restos como material de investigación.. te aseguro que no serías el primero…Les diré que has estado fisgando en los expedientes que Morgan tiene en su despacho y si se enteran, no creo que les haga mucha gracia.. En esta organización los que trabajamos para ella, sabemos solo lo que nos compete… O sea, que yo que tú, no me iría de la lengua.

Fue levantando la mano poco a poco. Gabe se revolvió y se puso de pie.

-No eres rival para mí..

Evan sonrió.

-No lo sabes Gabe.. No sabes absolutamente nada de mí… pero yo sé todo sobre ti… El suero que te convirtió esta vez, lo cree yo.

Gabe lo miró fijamente. Su cara expresaba el odio que empezaba a sentir por él. Pero no podía negar que tenía razón. Su forma de terminar con el detective, había sido calificada como un exceso en toda regla…le habían advertido que fuera "sutil" y él no había hecho caso.

Pero la tentación que representaba Catherine ahora era todavía más fuerte y además, había recordado que tenía los viales con el suero que hizo Jt para Sam guardados en su casa.

La idea de convertir a Catherine y poder manejarla a su antojo era algo tan apetecible que ni todas las amenazas del mundo podrían evitar que lo intentara.

* * *

Llegaron a la comisaria, pasadas las 7 de la mañana. Cat llevaba toda la noche de un lado a otro y el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ella. Después de poner en antecedentes a su jefe de lo que había pasado con el detective Morrison, decidió pedirle el resto del día libre, este se lo dio.

Le pidió a Tess las fotos que había cogido del apartamento del detective y se despidió de ella. Después de dormir un rato se entretendría investigando un poco a la familia Baker, pero ahora a casa.

Cuando llegaba a su coche se paró, alguien estaba apoyado en él. Mark. Se fue acercando poco a poco con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

-¿No os dije que yo os llamaría?

-Si….- se encogió de hombros-. Pero han pasado dos semanas y no tenemos tiempo de esperar a que lo asimiles..

Ella se apoyó en el coche a su lado.

-Tenéis que entender que ha sido demasiado duro…- miró al suelo mientras hablaba.-. pero ahora estoy mejor. Gracias a Rebecca..

-¿Rebecca?

-Si…tenía un diario guardado en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Me hizo ver que mientras esté viva y la gente que me importa lo esté… todo es posible y todo merece la pena. Lo único que acaba con la esperanza es la muerte.

Mark la miró, se notaba que lo había pasado fatal.

-¿Y dices que lo encontraste en uno de los cajones del escritorio? Nosotros nunca encontramos la llave.

-Estaba dentro de la almohada de la cama. Fui a dormir la otra noche y poniendo las sabanas la encontré; enseguida supe de donde era.

Mark sonrió.

-¿Pone algo de sus últimos días?

-En la última referencia pone que iba a entrar a los túneles a encontrarse con alguien muy importante y que tenía intención de matarlo… ya no pone nada más..

Mark respiro hondo.

-Tendremos que abrir esa puerta..

Catherine lo miro intrigada.

-¿Nunca lo habéis hecho?…

-Sus hermanos lo hicieron cuando desapareció…pero luego pensaron que igual que ella podía salir…otros podían entrar y lo cerraron.

Catherine suspiro.

-¡Pobre Rebecca!… Tuvo que sufrir tanto..

-Catherine, sé que todo esto es duro… pero tenemos que seguir con nuestra responsabilidad y por lo que nos ha contado Jeremy la forma de actuación ha cambiado. Ahora están utilizando a pacientes que mueren repentinamente como material de experimentación.

-¿Por qué pacientes?

-Porque sus otros métodos están ya bajo vuestra vigilancia y cualquier otro secuestro llamaría demasiado la atención.-Mark la miró-. Cat, tú y Vincent sois muy importantes para nosotros y muy valiosos, no podéis apartaros eternamente. Ya os contamos las responsabilidades que conlleva ser de esta familia.

Catherine suspiro.

-Vale. .dejarme hoy libre… mañana hablaré con Bob.

Mark se incorporó, le dio un móvil y un papel con un número de teléfono escrito en él.

-Llámalo desde este móvil…..- se incorporó y su expresión se volvió muy seria-. Hay una cosa que deberías saber…La sangre de Vincent que había en el NY General ha desaparecido…con todo este lio.. no caímos en la cuenta que allí le sacaron sangre. Las muestras ya no están. Hace un par de días entraron por la noche y dejaron a un guardia de seguridad inconsciente. En el hospital no se dieron cuenta de que es lo que faltaba pero yo sí.. por supuesto no se lo dije..

Cat lo miro preocupada.

-¿Eso es malo verdad?

-Si… ahora saben cuál es el verdadero potencial de Vincent y también sus fallos.. No olvides que mi padre…tu padre…mando eliminar su facilidad de recuperación…

-Curarse con rapidez más bien…- se mordió el labio-. ¿Cómo pretende que algún día le quiera con todo lo que nos ha hecho?

Mark se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… pero te aseguro que él te quiere y está muy orgulloso de la hija que tiene.

Cat negó con la cabeza..

-Mark no me digas eso…no vas a conseguir que me ablande…

El se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió.

-Hay otra cosa que tienes que saber…Dana se va a hacer pasar por mujer con poder, divorciada que quiero parecer joven y hermosa, para poder entrar al hospital. Jeremy solo controla la parte de los laboratorios, tiene prohibido ir a la zona pública. Nos puede ser de mucha utilidad…

-¿De quién fue la idea? ¿De Bob?

Mark lo negó.

-No…Fue ella…Lleva dos semanas comiendo a lo bestia… ha engordado 5 kilos y lleva una semana durmiendo 4 horas. Esta espantosa..

-Pobre…como aguanta.

-Papa le da conversación.

Cat puso cara de no entender nada.

-Ya… pero Dana odiaba a Bob, ¿o no?

-Si…pero aunque no te lo creas tiene un don para las mujeres…sobre todo para aquellas que le odian..

Cat no pudo evitar sonreír con expresión derrotada.

-Vale.. .-suspiro-. Mañana estaré allí…

Mark asintió.

-Stuart te pasara a buscar.. te llamara al móvil que te acabo de dar. Necesitaremos a Jt y a Tess…hablare con ellos y acudirán a tu apartamento un poco antes de que venga Stuart… ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Mark le tendió la mano.

-Hasta mañana entonces…- se acercó a ella y le susurró-. Hermanita….

Ella se la estrecho mirándolo fijamente con muy mala intención.

-Ok.. ya me voy…

Se despidió con un gesto y fue hacia la puerta de la comisaria.

Cat lo vio alejar se y su expresión cambio. Al oír la palabra "hermanita" se había acordado de Heather…tenía que hacer algo para que ella volviese a su lado, pero ¿el qué?

* * *

Vincent llegó a casa pasado el mediodía. Se había acercado a un restaurante de comida preparada y había comprado un poco, de todo aquello que les gustaba a los dos, junto con un buen Rioja, Viña Ardanza 2001, caro, pero según el encargado, excepcional.

Cat se lo merecía. Su aparición en el hospital la otra noche había sido, buffffff…, no tenía palabras para describirlo, pero se daba cuenta de que cada día la quería más.

Su mujer había pasado posiblemente unos de los peores días de su vida y poco a poco iba saliendo del pozo donde se había hundido. Era una mujer fuerte y luchadora…pero no podía hacerlo todo ella sin contar con los demás…por mucho que quisiera.

Y en cuanto a lo de no poder tener hijos… bueno…¿quién sabe?.. Dos años antes jamás hubiera pensaba que pudiera llegar a casarse con ella, ni con nadie, y ahí estaba ahora, a punto de servirle a su mujer una comida digna de una reina.

Cat le había llamado justo cuando salía del despacho de Markus después de que le tomara muestras de su sangre, para decirle que se cogía el día libre y le esperaba para comer, y que si no le importará trajera la comida, ella se iba a la cama.

Cuando entró, dejo las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina y fue sacando paquetes mientras la llamaba. Nadie respondió.

Echó un ojo por el salón y en la mesa del café vio una nota.

"Tejado".

Sonrió al verla. Se acercó a la encimera, cogió la botella de vino y dos copas, y se pudo en camino para ver a su chica.

Nada más entrar por la puerta la vio apoyada en el muro mirando la ciudad. Ella se volvió al oír la puerta abrirse.

Sonrió y fue hacia él corriendo. Lo abrazo colgándose de su cuello. Se besaron largamente.

Cat vio que no la abrazaba y miro sus manos.

-Vino…perfecto….-cogió la botella de la mano de Vincent y la dejo encima de la pequeña mesita de forja que tenían allí.

El llego con las dos copas, abrió la botella y sirvió el vino. Le dio una copa a ella.

-Por ti. Por hacerme feliz todos los días…y todas las noches..

Ella sonrió encantada.

-Por ti. Por tu paciencia…conmigo y con mi recién descubierta familia.

Vincent la abrazo agarrándola el hombro y la llevo hasta el muro. Los dos se apoyaron allí viendo la ciudad.

-Catherine…te quiero… no tiene nada que ver con la paciencia. Eso sí, tu familia es…difícil de aguantar…pero desde luego aburrirme no me voy a aburrir…

Cat se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba.

-Estás cansado….- le acaricio la cara y el pelo.

El asintió.

-Si… pero ahora tengo un par de días libres.. ah! Pero ahora que recuerdo mañana tengo que ir a ver a Doc por la mañana, quiere sacarme más sangre. Algo se trae entre manos…espero que me lo cuente todo cuanto antes.

-Seguro que no es nada grave…

-No…pero después de lo que dijo tu padre de que la sangre de los bersekers tenía propiedades que se podían utilizar como vacunas o curas para enfermedades hasta ahora incurables, me da algo de miedo lo que pueda encontrar en mi sangre…

Catherine dio un trago al vino y lo saboreó.

-No te preocupes y disfruta de esto…es maravilloso.

Su marido la imitó y los dos se dejaron llevar por el placer de un buen caldo.

-Tengo que decirte algo.- fue Cat la que rompió el encanto del momento-. Te dije que estábamos investigando la muerte de la Sr. Baker…

Vincent asintió.

-Bueno… el caso es que, esta noche han matado al detective que llevó el caso y con el que Tess había quedado en verse mañana…

-¿En serio?.- el asombro de reflejaba en su rostro.

-Si… y creemos que ha sido una bestia….- se pasó la lengua por los labios y lo miró con algo de miedo ante lo que iba a pedirle. El se anticipó.

-¿Quieres que vaya a echar un ojo?

Cat asintió.

-Podíamos ir esta noche un momento…seguro que te llevara poco rato saber contra quién nos enfrentamos…

Vincent cogió aire con resignación.

-Claro que iremos… es lo que tiene ser el Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde…Jt acertó totalmente con ello…-se apartó del muro y fue hacia la mesita. Dejo la copa allí y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Catherine se acercó, dejó también la copa en la mesa, se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y lo abrazo por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. El besó su pelo y lo acarició.

-Es lo que tenemos que hacer… hay que cazar a esa gentuza…y lo haremos…

Cat levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Intentaremos que seas Mr. Hyde el menor tiempo posible….- le dijo.

Vincent sonrió mientras acariciaba la barbilla de ella.

-No nos engañemos Cat, tu padre me quiere cerca porque puedo serle útil…como bestia..

-Si…pero lo dicho… prometo que no será siempre…solo cuando consideremos que no hay otra opción.

El asintió.

-De acuerdo… así lo haremos.-la beso dulcemente en los labios.

-Creo que me voy a sentar en una silla…este suelo me está deshaciendo las rodillas.

Vincent río abiertamente mientras veía la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su mujer.

Cat se levantó, acercó la otra silla y cogiendo la copa se bebió lo que quedaba de un trago.

-Bueno.. Disfrutemos de este día..¿la comida?

-En casa….- él cogió la botella y relleno las copas.

-Ok…

De repente, Vincent sonrió abiertamente.

-Por cierto, no te he contado lo que me paso ayer por la mañana…

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella curiosa.

Vincent empezó a reírse hasta que desencadeno en un ataque en toda regla.

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar ella interesada.

El hizo ademán para que esperara. Cuando el ataque termino empezó a hablar.

-Ayer cuando salí de trabajar, no me apetecía ir a casa , en parte porque sabía que no estabas y… bueno, no tenía ganas de estar solo… así que decidí ir a ver a Jt al club y llevar el desayuno….-una sonrisa imposible de controlar iluminó su cara-. Y adivina lo que me encontré…

Cat se encogió de hombros sonriendo por contagio.

-Jt y Tess desnudos en el sofá haciendo….

-¡Calla!¡ Calla!¡ Por Dios!¿¡ En serio!.?

Vincent asintió riendo sin parar.

-Casi me arranco los ojos…estaban…

-¡No!…¡no! No quiero que entres en detalles… y Tess no me ha dicho nada de nada…- se llevó las manos a la boca y puso cara de desagrado extremo pero no paraba de reírse-.¿ Qué hiciste?

Vincent continúo.

-Cerré los ojos y me di la vuelta…Tess estuvo muy digna, pero Jt no sabía dónde esconderse….

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas incontroladas. Hacía mucho que Vincent no oía la contagiosa risa de Catherine y, ese momento, se dio cuenta, de que era música para sus oídos.

***Frase de Sonia Sánchez…un beso Sonia y gracias….

Continuará….

37


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

Catherine abrió los ojos en la cama de su dormitorio, cuando ya era de noche.

Durante un breve instante pensó que algo la había despertado temprano. Instintivamente busco el cuerpo de Vincent deseando abrazarlo para poder volver a dormirse, sintiendo la tranquilidad que le daba apoyar la cabeza en su espalda y dejarse acunar por los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Echo la mano hacia el lado derecho de la cama, esperado encontrarlo, pero no pudo. Vincent no estaba.

Su mente adormilada reaccionó lentamente pensando, que su marido estaba de guardia en el hospital, pero justo en ese momento, oyó un ruido bajo, agudo y repetitivo que venía del salón. Su corazón se aceleró y le hizo despertarse de rápidamente del estado de sopor en el que estaba.

Cuando se levantó de la cama, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que estaba desnuda.

De repente, todos los recuerdos de las últimas horas acudieron a su mente...Vincent trayendo la comida a casa para pasar juntos, el día libre del que ambos disfrutaban, ese vino y esas risas compartidas a costa del pobre Jt, la magnífica comida que habían saboreado, mientras no dejaban de contarse todo aquello que no se habían dicho en las últimas semanas y la mirada que le había dedicado él, cuando ella había preguntado por el postre.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo; el postre eran ellos dos. Vincent se había acercado a ella, con esa mirada que hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. La había cogido de las manos para levantarla de la silla y la había besado apasionadamente en los labios, buscando con anhelo su lengua, mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello. Después, con un rápido movimiento la había cogido en brazos. Como aquella maravillosa noche en la casa flotante, cuando ambos habían caído sin remedio, uno en brazos del otro.

La había llevado a la habitación sin dejar de besarla, mientras ella le devolvía esos mismos besos con intensidad redoblada

Catherine siempre se sorprendía de lo bien que él la entendía, de cómo sabia complacerla y además, de la forma más natural y espontanea. Le desabrochó los botones de la camisa de cuadros que llevaba, uno a uno sin dejar de besarla.

Cuando terminó se la quito y la dejo caer al suelo. Hazte seguido lo quitó la camiseta negra de tirantes. Cat rendida, levantó los brazos y se dejo hacer.

Los mantuvo en alto cuando notó como él deslizaba sus manos recorriendo con delicadeza la parte interior de sus brazos, el hueco de sus axilas y los costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar al pantalón.

Las manos de Vincent cambiaron de dirección, atravesaron su abdomen, pasando por su ombligo y ascendieron hacia sus pechos, cuyos enhiestos pezones las esperaban ansiosos. Las enormes manos llegaron y los cubrieron perfectamente sopesándolos con delicadeza. Cat abrió los ojos, que llevaban todo este tiempo cerrados, deseando ver la expresión de él, mientras la tocaba. Se sorprendió cuando se encontró con los maravillosos ojos de Vincent que la observaban con deleite...él también quería ver como ella disfrutaba de su contacto.

En el momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, el mismo suspiro escapo de sus labios. Vincent la atrajo hacia él abrazándola con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello. Se tumbaron en la cama, él encima de ella, y sin dejar de besarse se fueron desnudando.

Hicieron el amor, Cat sentada encima de él, mientras permanecían abrazados sin dejar ni un resquicio de separación entre ambos, bocas abiertas y unidas casi sin poder respirar. El orgasmo la lleno por completo mientras se movía con sensualidad acelerada. Vincent la acarició esperando que ella se relajaba, después la tumbó de espaldas y mientras no dejaba de besarla, fue moviéndose cada vez más profundamente hasta que llego su turno.

Cat fue recordando todo esto mientras, sin darse cuenta le daba vueltas a la sencilla alianza que llevaba en su dedo. Lo quería con toda su alma. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras la emoción de lo que sentía la embargaba. Se la quitó despacio. Era maravilloso llorar de felicidad, pero no quería que él la viera.

Su puso la camisa de cuadros morados que Vincent le había quitado, se recogió el pelo en un moño alto y fue salón, sospechando de donde venía el ruido que le había despertado.

Cuando llegó lo encontró sentado en el banco de ejercicios, utilizando los tensores.

Solo llevaba un ligero pantalón corto y por el sudor que brillaba en su espalda, debía de llevar bastante rato haciendo ejercicio.

-Todavía tienes aguante para mas..- le dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Vincent paró y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasamos Jt y yo para subirlo, he pensado que debería utilizarlo mas a menudo…Me he despertado hace un rato y dormías tan plácidamente que no quería molestarte…

-¿Molestarme? .- se sentó en el trozo de banco que Vincent dejaba libre. Su marido le daba la espalda lo que aprovechó ella para acariciarlo.

-Cat, estoy sudando…

-Me encanta verte sudar…-fue siguiendo con el dedo los definidos músculos de su espalda.

El sonrió, se levantó y se volvió a sentar enfrente de ella.

Cat empezó a acariciar su pecho.

-Lo dicho me encanta verte sudar.

Lo besó cogiéndolo de la nuca con suavidad. Él le devolvió el beso. Se separaron un momento, se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse. Fue Vincent el primero en volver a hablar.

-O sea que le debo a Rebecca el que vinieras a verme al hospital….-Cat le había explicado el porqué de su impulsiva aparición y le había pedido disculpas por su comportamiento las dos últimas semanas.

-Creo que si… Me hizo replantearme una serie de cosas. Mientras iba de la casa al apartamento, a cambiarme de ropa, recordé el día en que te dispare y fue horrorosa la sensación que tuve. Entendía perfectamente a Rebecca, podía ponerme en su piel y ahora sé, que mi alma hubiera muerto contigo, si hubieras muerto por mi culpa. Al principio me habría engañado pensando, que hice lo correcto, pero seguro que algún día, no mucho después, despertaría desesperada dándome cuenta de que había matado a la única persona a la que puedo amar. A ella le paso lo mismo. Su alma se perdió y llego a ser capaz de casarse solo por interés.

Vincent la miró extrañado.

-¿A qué te refieres con que se caso? ¿Con quién?

-Con el jefe de la incipiente policía de New York…He estado leyendo antes de dormirme y ha sido toda una sorpresa.

Él no se lo podía creer.

-NO…

-Si… Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba lo que ese hombre podía darle. Por lo que pone en el diario fue presa fácil. Sabia utilizar sus armas de mujer.- Cat puso cara de no estar muy conforme con el comportamiento de su antepasada-. Se casó con él a los dos meses de sus primer encuentro "casual". Estuvo casada 7 años….Luego él murió de un infarto y ella heredo una buena cantidad de dinero y una estupenda posición social..

-Menuda jugada..

Ella asintió.

-Pero perdió todo sentimiento puro, solo pensaba en vengarse. En el otro diario, como ya te he contado, deja bien a las claras que necesitaba escapar de esa sed de venganza mediante el sexo y también que echaba tanto de menos a Duncan que le dolía físicamente.- dicidiendo esto se abrazó fuertemente a su marido.

-Si tú hubieras muerto aquel día por mi culpa…

-Por mi culpa, no por la tuya. Catherine, tú solo evitaste que cometiera el mayor error de mi vida….y te quiero más si cabe por ello…

La besó en los labios y empezó a descender por su cuello. Pensó que sería buena idea quitarle hierro al asunto y decido hacer una broma.

-Tal vez ahora serías la señora de Gabe Lowan-. Le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ella puso cara de disgusto.

-Jamás hubiera podido ser la Sr. de Gabe Lowan. El día que me dio la llave casi me da algo…No, no era para mí… solo tú eres para mí..- le dijo ella y lo volvió a besar.

-Cat, creo que te estoy mojando….- le indicó Vincent apartándola ligeramente.

-Lo sé.- le dijo ella mientras se apretaba todavía más a él-. Creo que deberías ducharte… ¡Uy! Y es cierto, me has mojado… yo también debería ducharme..

Acto seguido se levanto del banco, y se quitó la camisa que llevaba, quedando completamente desnuda delante de él.

-¿Vienes o sigues haciendo ejercicio?.- Le preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Vincent se levantó tan rápidamente que tropezó con el propio banco y estuvo a punto de caer.

-Voy.. voy… voy!…¡Hazme sitio…!

* * *

Entraron a la casa del detective atravesando el precinto que la policía había colocado en la puerta. Se habían llevado el cadáver pero, los rastros de la sangre de Morrison todavía estaban allí.

Catherine decidió quedarse en la puerta quería que Vincent entrará solo dentro del apartamento. Habían dejando la gema en casa, en ese momento necesitaban a Mr. Hyde; no le hacía mucha gracia, pero si tenían que vivir con lo malo porque no utilizar lo bueno.

Vincent fue recorriendo las diferentes estancias. Ella vio como sus ojos se volvían amarillos y su expresión cambiaba. Los movimientos se hicieron felinos y Cat tuvo la sensación de ver otra vez al cazador en que Vincent se convertía en esos momentos. Sabía que él estaba viendo cosas que ella no podía ver.

Las imágenes del ataque al detective se mostraron claramente en la mente de la bestia. Era la hora de cenar y el detective veía la televisión mientras cenaba. De repente puerta se hizo astillas. Una bestia como él entró, el detective cayó al suelo sorprendido y terriblemente asustado…Cuando Vincent se centró en ver al asaltante, se quedó rígido…No podía ser… Era imposible que hubiera caído otra vez, odiaba a las bestias.. o ¿tal vez solo le odiaba a él?

Lentamente se dio la vuelta. Las demás imágenes del forcejeo llegaron y pasaron. Había sido cruel con el detective y lo peor, Vincent notaba que había disfrutado con ello.

Catherine se sorprendió al verlo parado y fue hacia él justo cuando se daba la vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Vincent tragó saliva.

-Se llevó una carpeta lleva de papeles que el detective le dio, cuando todavía podía moverse… Cuando lo tuvo todo, se ensañó él.

Cat cerró los ojos sintiéndose culpable.

-Si nosotras no hubiéramos empezado a indagar en los Baker aun estaría vivo..

El la abrazó.

-No te tortures…tú haces tu trabajo, buscar a la gente mala y detenerla.. Posiblemente estaba bajo el punto de mira y han decidió ir a por él. Pero la culpa es de ellos.. Ellos lo han matado no tú.

Ella asintió alejándose un poco de él.

-¿Cómo era la bestia?

Su marido la miró fijamente.

-El problema no es el cómo, si no el quién.

Cat puso cara de no entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cariño… ha sido Gabe….

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar. Tardo unos segundo en poder hablar.

-No puede ser….- fue andando hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza, hasta que tropezó con un sillón y estuvo a punto de caer.

Vincent la agarró a tiempo.

-No puede ser… el odiaba todo eso… su mayor alivio era haberse alejado de esa vida.

-Pues te puedo asegurar que ha cambiado de opinión porque ha disfrutado haciéndolo…lo he visto…

Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo.

-Ahora entiendo porque me dijeron que estaban vigilando a Heather…mi padre y su familia lo sabían…Han dejado que Heather estuviera con eso, sin que yo supiera nada...- empezó a andar por la habitación enloquecida. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y marcó un numero en la memoria-. Tengo que avisarla.

Vincent le quitó el teléfono.

-¡NO!…no le digas nada. Si Gabe no le ha hecho nada todavía es por algo.. Te busca a ti no ha ella…Si se entera de que ella lo sabe e imagínate, que están solos. Heather no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Si Gabe ha hecho todo esto.- echó un vistazo a su alrededor-... es que trabaja para el Consorcio y no les gustan los testigos. Acabaran con ella. Tenemos que encontrarla y separarla de Gabe. Luego se lo diremos.

Catherine suspiro. Estuvo un rato pensando antes de hablar.

-Nicholas, mi tío…-se mordió el labio mientras lo llamaba así. Era increíble-. La está vigilando… Iremos a ver a mi padre… tiene otra vez cosas que cortarme. Le pediremos que contacte con Nicholas y nos diga dónde está.

Vincent asintió.

-Muy bien..

-Pero antes.. .-Cat se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento-. Tengo que comprobar una cosa en la comisaria.. Tu conduces, yo estoy demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo…- le dio las llaves y los dos salieron en dirección a la escalera.

* * *

Kevin se apoyaba en uno de los muros de la terraza del piso 86, del Empire State Building esperando que Mark apareciera. Había llegado pronto y lo agradecía, necesitaba la paz que siempre le había dado la vista desde ese edificio, además a esa hora de la tarde la afluencia de turistas y no turistas era considerable con lo cual les permitía pasar más desapercibidos.

Llevaba un día de locos después de haber sido testigo de una escena terriblemente inquietante.

Había subido a su apartamento la noche anterior bastante cansado, tal era así, que se había olvidado las gafas para ver de cerca en su mesa del laboratorio. Tenía la costumbre de leer algo ligero antes de dormir y en cuanto se dio cuenta bajo a buscarlas.

Iba a entrar cuando oyó voces. Abrió ligeramente la puerta y vio a Gabe y a Evan discutir. La razón, por lo que acertó a oír, era Catherine…Gabe había descubierto que tenía el mismo gen que él y estaba emocionado explicándole a Evan las implicaciones que eso tenía.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Gabe estaba pensando en inyectarle el suero a ella. En ese momento, Evan agarró a Gabe y lo tumbó encima de su mesa, poniéndole una jeringuilla en el cuello.

Oyó como le amenazaba con hacerle daño si intentaba algo con Cat. Kevin no entendía nada. Daba la impresión de que Gabe intentaba liberarse y no podía. ¿Cómo que no podía? Era una bestia, tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer volar a Evan.. ¿o no..?

De repente, los ojos de Evan se volvieron amarillos y su expresión se convirtió en desafiante…soltó a Gabe y este se levanto tocándose el cuello.

-No eres rival para mí.- le dijo mientras Evan sonreía

-No lo sabes Gabe.. No sabes absolutamente nada de mí… pero yo sé todo sobre ti… El suero que te convirtió esta vez, lo cree yo.

Kevin se apartó de la puerta y la cerró con suavidad. Echo a correr antes de que lo vieran y subió las escaleras en dirección a su apartamento en la penúltima planta del ala este del Baker…Tenía que contárselo a lo demás lo antes posible.

Cogió el teléfono de prepago que guardada en un doble fondo de armario y mediante claves le mando un mensaje a Mark para que se reunieran en uno de los lugares convenidos.

Y allí estaba. Le había sido imposible salir antes del hospital sin despertar sospechas. Confió en que no fuera demasiado tarde. Dio una vuelta por toda la terraza disfrutando de la vista. Adoraba Nueva York; Londrés tenía su encanto pero Nueva York era mágico. Y la primavera le sentaba muy bien.

En ese momento, un joven grande y fuerte con unos ojos profundamente azules hizo su aparición. Enseguida vio a Kevin e indolentemente se fue acercando a él, hasta colocarse a su lado. Los dos mantenían la vista fija en la ciudad.

-Esta ciudad está preciosa en primavera..- le dijo.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo..

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan urgente es?

-Si…es urgente, es malo.. .- Kevin sonrió-. Y tremendamente increíble…

* * *

Vincent conducía el coche de Cat a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York en dirección a la casa de los Reynolds. Habían ido a la comisaria y Cat había comprobado lo que temía. Los viales del suero que hizo Jt para Sam habían desparecido.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Cat salió disparada del coche abrió la puerta y llamó a su padre a gritos. Lo encontró en el salón. Llevaba una cazadora puesta, llevaba ropa informal y estaba cargado una pistola.

Se quedo parada mirándolo.

-¿Dónde demonios vas? Antes tienes que explicarme porque no me dijiste lo de Gabe…Has dejado que mi hermana este con ese monstruo.

-Catherine., Vincent podía ofenderse el oírte decir eso.- le indicó su padre impertérrito.

Este negó con la cabeza.

-No me ofendo, él es un monstruo fuese bestia o no.. Es muy peligroso.

-Nicholas lleva vigilando a Heather todo este tiempo ya te lo dijimos. No le hará ningún daño… Pero no le digas lo que sabes, mientras Gabe piense que Heather no tiene ni idea de lo que es, no le hará daño, pero si se entera posiblemente tenga que ocuparse e ella. No les van los testigos.

Vincent sonrió.

-Eso mismo le ha dicho yo…

Cat lo miró un segundo y luego volvió a por su padre.

\- Y que queréis que haga, que me quede quieta mirando como mi hermana está colgada de él sabiendo, que solo lo hace para llegar hasta mí... no.. no puedo. Es la única familia que me queda..

Nada mas decirlo se dio cuenta de que eso no era verdad.

Miró a su padre.

-Lo siento.. ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

El asintió comprensivo, pero noto que en sus ojos había una pizca de decepción.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente.. y confió en que algún día sientas que sí la tienes..

Ella asintió.

-Si… lo intento…te lo juro.. Pero no ayuda que no me digas la cosas.

Bob se volvió, abrió un cajón de una de las estanterías de la biblioteca y sacó dos linternas.

-Catherine te fuiste antes de que pudiéramos terminar de hablar...,.- les ofreció una linterna a cada uno-. Coger una.. nos vamos..

-¿Cómo que nos vamos? ¿A dónde?¿Es seguro que salgas de casa?...

Le preguntó mientras las cogía y le daba una a Vincent sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

-Si.. y más a estas horas… pero de todas maneras no voy muy lejos.-miró a su hija-. Mark me ha dicho que has encontrado un nuevo diario de Rebecca en un cajón del escritorio…necesito verlo puede que encontremos los planos de los túneles a los que se accedía desde la casa…Sus hermanos intentaron entrar y encontrarla pero fue inútil.. No sabían por donde ir…y tampoco sabían con lo que se iban a encontrar.. Ahora tenemos una oportunidad. Además el Consorcio esta cambiando su política de "adquisiciones" con lo cual posiblemente se replantee el cerrar los accesos. Tenemos que entrar cuanto antes.

Se colocó la pistola, en la espalda igual que hacia Cat y siguió hablando.

-Justo cuando has entrado por la puerta iba a llamarte para que vinieras…¿Llevas la llave de la casa?

Ella asintió.

-Siempre la llevo..Todo estará como lo deje ayer… hoy no venían a trabajar…

Stuart entró en la sala en ese momento.

-Bueno ya estamos todos… será mejor que vayamos.- dijo Bob al verlo llegar.

Vincent observó detenidamente al guardaespaldas, o lo que fuese, de los Reynolds… Había algo en ese hombre… algo que no lograba identificar pero que hacía que todo su cuerpo se pusiera en tensión…pero al mismo tiempo, no lo sentía como una amenaza.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa y cruzando Riverside Drive se dirigieron a la casa de Rebecca. Catherine abrió la puerta y encendió la luz de la entrada.

Vincent se quedó de piedra al ver lo avanzados que estaban los trabajos. No había ido en todo este tiempo. El hospital había absorbido su vida. Sonrió a Catherine.

\- Esto empieza a parecer una casa..

-Si pero bueno por ahora...-le dijo divertida.- solo hay paredes y algunas de ellas tienen todavía agujeros-. Le indicó las lugares donde se veía el cableado.

A pesar de saber que todavía quedaba mucho por hacer le gustó que a él le gustara lo que estaba viendo. Era complicado en estos momentos pensar en esa casa como su hogar y menos sabiendo lo que había en el sótano…pero una parte de ella sentía que sí, que esa iba a ser su casa durante muchos años…e iban a ser felices allí, se lo debía a Rebecca.

Catherine se dirigió hacia el maravilloso escritorio. Abrió el pequeño cajón donde hacia encontrado el diario.

-Aquí estaba el diario, la llave la había escondido dentro de la almohada de la cama.

Vincent observó detenidamente los muebles del saloncito y luego se centró en lo que Cat les estaba contando.

Reynolds sacó el cajón con mucho cuidado. No había porque ser brusco ese mueble era una antigüedad y se notaba que Cat le tenía aprecio. Stuart se quedo en la entrada observando todo desde allí.

Había algún papel más en blanco y plumillas para escribir junto con un bote de tinta seca, pero lo que llama la atención de Bob fue un papel cuidadosamente doblado que estaba en el fondo. Lo cogió con suma delicadeza y empezó a abrirlo.

Lo extendió encima de la mesa. El papel crujió cuando lo hizo. Daba la impresión de que se fuera a deshacer en sus manos.

Lo que había allí era un plano dibujado en carboncillo de lo que parecían túneles. Había una cruz dentro de un cuadrado y a su lado habían escrito "Casa"..de allí salían dos caminos uno hacia el norte y otro hacia el sur, entre medias, se abrían un montón de ramales que a su vez se habrían en otros muchos..Al final del camino del Norte habían dibujado otro cuadrado y dentro habia una "c" y al final del camino del Sur ocurría lo mismo. Al lado de cada cuadrado figuraba una dirección.

-Es la letra de Rebecca y esto son las direcciones del laboratorio de Sam y de la fabrica del Meatpacking….- dijo Cat leyendo lo que ponía-. Desde aquí se puede llegar a ellos…..- miró a Vincent que estaba apoyado en la mesa del escritorio observando el plano con atención.

-Hay un montón de anotaciones.. Hay números que parecen indicar horas, días..También una descripción de cada uno de los lugares… Cuando habla del laboratorio dice lo mismo que encontramos en el dossier que te dio Dana..

-Si, es cierto… Debía de ser muy utilizado en ese momento...-le dio la razón Catherine leyendo todo lo demás.

Bob seguía mirando sin decir nada. De repente, se abrió la cazadora que llevaba y sacó del bolsillo interior, un papel también cuidadosamente doblado. Lo extendió y lo colocó encima del anterior..Al trasluz pudieron ver que las líneas coincidían a la perfección.

-Lo que dibujo Rebecca, o alguien a quien pidió que lo hiciera, corresponde a las primeros túneles de las alcantarillas de Nueva York, fechados sobre 1839*, cuando Rebeca se instaló posiblemente estos ya no se utilizaban porque estaban demasiado cerca de la superficie.

Cat miró otra vez los dos mapas y preguntó:

-¿De quién es este?, da la impresión de ser reciente.

Bob contestó:

-Es de mi padre.

Todo coincidía exactamente con el de Rebeca, hasta había hecho anotaciones parecidos en los márgenes y dentro del dibujo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu padre sí que estuvo en los túneles…? ¿Y que entró por aquí?

Bob negó.

-No por aquí no entró…Esta casa ha estado cerrada durante mas de 150 años. Tu abuelo entró por otro sitio. Si os fijáis bien hay otro camino dibujado que parte del lugar donde hirieron a Jt y va hacia el Este…

Vincent se acercó un poco más para observarlo con detenimiento.

-Si , parece que se ven dos líneas paralelas y otros ramales adicionales que salen de ellas.. ¿Hacia dónde…?

Antes de terminar de hablar ya tenía la respuesta.

-Al antiguo hospital.. cerca de la otra fabrica.. los cimientos el Baker..

Cat empezó a dar vueltas a su alianza, una costumbre que había cogido cuando se ponía nerviosa. La calmaba.

-Es cierto, en los planos del metro que encontraron Jt y Tess también había una serie de túneles auxiliares del metro que hacían el mismo recorrido.- fue arrastrando su dedo índice desde al laboratorio de Sam hasta el punto más al Este.

Se dio cuenta de una cosa al hacerlo.

-El plano de Rebecca no tiene el ramal hacia el Este.

-Porque es muy posterior.

De repente, Vincent leyó algo que le llamo la atención, justo en la zona central, al este de donde se encontraban ellos… muchos de los túneles adicionales acaban allí.. En el mapa del padre de Bob podía leerlo.

-¿Qué es eso de "Jacob, no interferir"?

Bob recogió rápidamente el mapa y se lo volvió a guardar al mismo tiempo que contestaba a Vincnet.

-Secretos de mi padre…- no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

Sacó dos llaves enormes de uno de sus bolsillos y indico lo que iban a hacer a partir de ahora.

-Vamos a entrar ahí dentro.. Quiero saber si han tabicado los accesos y hay una cosa que quiero averiguar. Vincent.- se dirigió a él-. Necesito que vayas al laboratorio de Sam y encuentres la puerta que entra a estos túneles y la famosa sala de las "maravillas" que describió Rebecca…es un recorrido ridículo para ti.. Mientras tanto Cat, Stuart y yo, entraremos por aquí he iremos hacia el Sur.. Es mucho más largo y te dará tiempo a darnos alcance, estoy seguro..

Cat no estaba muy convencida.

-No creo que sea buena idea que nos separemos.- dijo tímidamente.

Bob intento convencerla.

-Es la única forma de poder acabar con esto esta noche. Es lo más rápido. A partir de pasado mañana tendremos más cosas de que preocuparnos..Dana entrara en el hospital como paciente…

Su hija lo miro fijamente.

-¿Estás preocupado por ella?

El asintió.

-Preocupado y admirado ..-cambio de tema-. Entonces Vincent ¿vas a ir?

El estuvo pensativo durante unos segundos pero al final asintió.

-De acuerdo.. Voy a ir…creo que tiene sentido lo que dices.

En ese momento Stuart se acercó y le habló:

-No te preocupes, te doy mi palabra de que Catherine no sufrirá ningún daño.

Vincent lo miró y automáticamente supo que ese hombre grande y fuerte sería capaz de dar su vida por salvar la de su mujer. Su hubiera sido cualquier otro hubiera sentido algo parecido a los celos.., pero con Stuart no…lo acepto como algo natural, defendería a Cat, no quería nada más.

Se volvió hacia ella y le dio un beso largo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Estaré aquí enseguida…Os encontraré… yo siempre te encuentro…

Ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

-Lo sé…por favor, no te entretengas demasiado..

-No lo haré.

El se dio la vuelta y antes de que a Cat le diera tiempo a volver a coger aire, había desaparecido de su vista. Suspiro y se encaró con su padre.

-Mas vale que no le pase nada porque te juró que no se de lo soy capaz.

Bob sonrió.

-¿Nunca te vas a fiar de mi?

Stuart volvió a hablar.

-Me parece que es normal que Catherine no lo haga, dados los antecedentes.

Cat sonrió al oírlo. Le gustaba la forma como decía su nombre. Era especial…y además le estaba dando la razón.

A Bob no le hizo tanta gracia.

-¿Desde cuándo hablas tú tanto? .- hizo un gesto de contrariedad y sacó su linterna-. Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos…cuanto antes entremos antes saldremos. No me gusta estar bajo tierra….

* * *

Vincent llegó al laboratorio de Sam en apenas 5 minutos. Se adentro en la sala donde había trabajado Jt y fue entrando en cada una de las celdas buscando un dispositivo como el que había encontrado en la celda de la otra mazmorra.

No halló nada. Las paredes eran solidas no había ninguna cavidad oculta. Salió a la sala que servia de laboratorio y empezó a recorrer las paredes. Nada. Echo un vistazo a su alrededor. Mesas, algunas sillas, estanterías de madera que amenazaban ruina y los diferentes artículos que necesitaba un laboratorio. Lo normal, nada llamaba su atención. Se adentro en el pasillo principal y fue hacia la celda donde murió Tori.

Todavía le dolía pensar en ella.

Ahora que él y Cat estaban juntos, comprendía muy a a las claras que había estado engañándose y engañándola todo el tiempo. Jamás hubieran sido felices. Una parte de su ser sentía algo importante por ella y había habido pasión entre ellos, pero todo quedaba reducido a la nada cuando lo comparaba con lo que Catherine le hacía sentir.

Fue andando hacia la celda, pensando todo esto y afirmando con la cabeza. Tenía razón, nada podía compararse con lo que sentía por Cat, a pesar, de que Tori era una bestia igual que él y la conexión entre ellos era muy fuerte, Catherine era su vida.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la celda que permanecía abierta y la imagen de Tori, tumbada desangrada, se le representó con toda claridad.

La sensación de culpabilidad lo desarmó. Se agarró a los barrotes y agachó la cabeza durante unos segundos.

Había pensado que lo tenía asumido, pero no era así. Jamás se quitaría de la cabeza que ella, había muerto por su culpa, librando sus batallas. Si no hubiera entrado en su vida, si no la hubiera dejado pegarse a él de la forma que lo hizo, ella estaría viva.

Por primera vez reconocía que había sido un egoísta. Cuando Catherine le disparó y se dio cuenta que todo entre ellos estaba acabado, no quiso enfrentarse a la vida solo, otra vez. Estaba Jt, pero no era lo mismo. Ella quería estar con él y él no quería que quedarse solo…y todo acabo en desastre.

Apoyó su frente en los barrotes intentando serenarse y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo y decidió concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos. La mejor forma de honrar a Tori era cazando a esos malnacidos.

Se adentró en la celda y fue buscando por todas las paredes. No encontró nada…Se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando una pequeña protuberancia en la roca le llamó la atención. Era el borde redondeado de una abertura por la que apenas cabían dos dedos. Le recordó a lo que había visto en la otra mazmorra.

Metió los dedos con gran dificultad y notó un pequeño resorte romo. Apretó y vio como la pared se deslizaba unos centímetros hacia dentro.

Se acercó y aplicando todo la fuerza de que era capaz, la abrió justo para poder deslizarse.

Dentro encontró un pasadizo que descendía. Estaba muy oscuro. No le hacia falta luz para guiarse pero decidió utilizar la linterna que le había dado Bob, quería apreciar los detalles de aquello que pudiera encontrar. La encendió y empezó a bajar.

* * *

Bob fue abriendo los candados que tenia la puerta que daba a los túneles. Los quito y los fue dejando en el suelo de la estancia. Cuando terminó sacó las llaves de hierro y abrió las dos cerraduras que eran similares a la cerradura de la puerta que daba a a la casa.

Cuando termino, respiró hondo y miró a Stuart. Este se acercó agarró la argolla y la fue abriendo sin aparente dificultad.

Catherine entro en el túnel. Encendió automáticamente su linterna.

Los muros de piedra de la antigua alcantarilla se materializaron delante de ella. Echo un vistazo al suelo y vio que en medio del túnel que mediría unos 4 metros de ancho, había un surco no muy profundo, que imaginoó, seria por donde iban las aguas residuales, de norte a sur…Ahora estaba vacío pero el olor a humedad y a putrefacción todavía era bastante apreciable.

Bob sacó una brújula del bolsillo de la cazadora y apuntó su linterna hacia ella.

-Tenemos que seguir hacia el sur...según el mapa de mi padre y el de Rebecca, estamos a la altura de la 90 Oeste tenemos que bajar hasta 13… un paseíllo.

Catherine lo miro muy seria.

-Es mas de una hora andando aquí abajo..

Stuart se les adelanto un momento apuntando con la linterna hacia el frente.

-Algo menos Catherine.. Vamos en línea recta..

Bob volvió a mirar el mapa otra vez..

-Bueno vamos a ello..Stuart déjame que vaya el primero…- le dijo-. Quédate detrás de Catherine.

Su chofer hizo lo que le pedía y se colocó a la espalda de Catherine, ella le apunto con la linterna justo a tiempo de verle sonreír y guiñarle un ojo. Eso hombre empezaba a caerle muy bien y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

Mientras ellos iniciaban la exploración de esa parte del túnel, Vincent había descendido unos 100 metros y había ido a parar a un ramal que en un lado tenía una puerta. Estaba cerrada, pero no fue problema para él. La forzó y cuando la tenía abierta, apuntó con la linterna hacia dentro y lo que vio le dejo helado.

Era una especie de almacén abarrotado de estanterías todas ellas de madera. Y en ellas cajas. Echo un rápido vistazo en general y luego se acercó a la que tenia mas cerca. La estantería mediría unos 2,50 de alto por 3 de largo y 60 cm de profundidad. La madera estaba muy deteriorada pero aún así se la veía consistente.

Enfocó con la linterna el estante. La caja que había allí, era cuadrada de uno 60x60 tambien de madera, se fijo en que eran todas iguales. Había algo escrito en el frente, le parecía que era una fecha pero no lo supo con exactitud.

Intento abrirla. No estaba claveteada y la tapa se deslizo con facilidad. Se colocó la linterna en la boca para poder maniobrar y pudo ver un grillete igual que el que tenía él y una gema más grande pero similar a la suya. Estaba colocado encima de un montón de ropa. Sacó la gema y el grillete y empezó a extraer la ropa con cuidado. Era un uniforme militar confederado. Estaba tremendamente deteriorado pero aun así se podía ver un agujero en el centro de la camisa y una enorme mancha de sangre a su alrededor.

Volvió a dejar todo en la caja. Y empezó a abrir otras. La variación entre unas y otras era el distinto tipo de ropa, todo ella de hombre, y en algunas había gema y grillete, y en otras solo gema…Cuando llevaba abiertas una 10 empezó a entender lo que era todo aquello. Eran las ropas que las bestias llevaban cuando habían muerto y la gema que poseían. Lo de los grilletes lo entendía menos.

Las bestias morían, sus "dueños" se deshacían de los cadáveres en el horno y guardaban sus pertenencias en esas cajas. ¿Para que las guardaban?

Siguió inspeccionando todas las estanterías. Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de que en el frontal de la caja ponía una fecha y creía que sería la de su muerte. No había nombres.

Fue contando las estanterías y eran unas 10, con 4 estantes cada una y en cada estante 10 cajas. Todo en perfecto orden. Cuando llegaba a la última algo llamo su atención, en una caja donde se veía claramente el año 1850 habían escrito junto a la fecha dos letras "RR".

Tuvo un presentimiento y fue hacia ella. Estaba en el estante más alto, pero no tuvo problemas para cogerla. La dejo en el suelo y la abrió. Lo primero que vio fue una pequeña pistola antigua y debajo de ella un vestido de mujer. Lo sacó y lo miro con detenimiento. Era un vestido rojo. Siguio mirando y vio unas enaguas, un corsé y unos zapatos…Se fijo en la enagua y pudo distinguir dos letras bordadas en ella, "RR".

Rebecca Reynolds.

* * *

Llevaban andando unos 40 minutos y habían pasado por muchas ramificaciones del túnel central , tanto hacia el este como hacia el oeste. No siguieron ninguno de ellos.

Solo pararon cuando llegaron a algunas salas que parecían haber sido utilizadas por los que hacia el mantenimiento de la red de alcantarillado. En dos de ellas encontraron camillas y material medico desechado. La mayoría de ese material estaba bastante desfasado, lo que indicaba a las claras que hacía tiempo que no se utilizaban esas salas.

Cuando había visto todo eso, Cat se había sentido fatal. Una cosa era imaginar lo que esos "animales " hacían a gente inocente y otra cosa era verlo con sus propios ojos. Y todo por poder y dinero. Era totalmente incompresible para ella.

Al salir de la última de ellas le pareció oír un ruido detrás de ellos. En un primer momento pensó que sería Vincent, pero cuando paso un rato se dio cuenta de que alguien los seguía sin acercarse mucho a ellos, como si quisiera mantener las distancias.

De repente, su padre se paró en seco apuntando con la linterna al frente. Catherine miró delante y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una figura vestida con una capa negra estaba parada delante de ellos. Cuando iba a sacar su arma, Bob la agarro del brazo impidiendo que lo hiciera.

-No Catherine no… es un amigo..

-¿Qué?.- su hija lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco de repente.

Una extraña luz surgió de un lado de la figura iluminando el pasillo. Bob apagó la linterna e hizo un gesto a sus acompañantes para que hicieran lo mismo.

Cat vio como la figura, se acercaba lentamente a Bob. Se destapo la cabeza y pudo ver que era un hombre joven de unos 20 años, alto y fuerte.

-El padre quiere que vayais a verle..

-¿Todavía está vivo?..-le preguntó Bob asombrado-.

Cat lo miraba sin saber que decir.

El joven volvió a hablar.

-Todavía está con nosotros…pero la edad no perdona..

Bob respiró hondo y asintió.

-Será un placer volver saludarle.. Jacob.

-¿Recuerdas mi nombre? Yo solo era un crio..

-Lo recuerdo.. ¿y tú a mí me recuerdas?

Asintió.

-No tenemos muchas visitas…amigables..

Bob volvió a asentir.

-Eso es cierto…..- se giró hacia Cat y Stuart-. Esta es mi hija Catherine y el es Stuart, un amigo de la familia, aunque tal vez te acuerdes de él.

El joven llamado Jacob miró a Catherine fijamente.

-Catherine.. Tiene usted un nombre precioso señorita…-le dijo-. Mi madre también se llamaba así.

Agachó la cabeza y con un gesto les indicó que le siguieran.

A partir de ahí fueron andando por túneles iluminados. Dieron tantas vueltas que Cat enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente perdida. A medida que iban avanzado iban encontrando gente, lo que la dejo asombrada… no eran indigentes que vivieran en la calle, si no gente completamente normal, aseados y con ropas limpias, igual que Jacob.

En su recorrido fueron pasando por salas en donde llego a distinguir niños durmiendo en cómodas camas, acompañados por la luz de algunas velas, y en otras, hombres y mujeres entablando conversaciones de lo mas cotidiano y despidiéndose para ir a descansar.

De repente, una luz más potente iluminó el túnel por el que andaban y fueron a parar a una sala enorme. Cat se quedo boquiabierta al verla.

Era algo así como una biblioteca. Estanterías llenas de libros forraban las paredes. A media altura una galería con una balaustrada de forja recorría toda la pared terminando en una preciosa escalera de caracol. En el centro de la estancia estaban repartidos sofás, sillas y sillones, lo mismo que distintas mesas y candelabros.. Cat se fijo en una bola del mundo y en una partida que ajedrez, que se había quedado a medio terminar en una de las mesas.

En uno de los sillones un anciano de escaso pelo blando les sonría. Jacob les acercó una sillas para que se sentaran y se colocó al lado de él.

Cuando lo hicieron, una mujer de unos 50 años les preguntó si deseaban un te..Bob asintió, lo mismo que Stuart, Cat era incapaz de decir o hacer nada. Se sentía como si estuviera soñando. Tenía que ser un sueño.

La voz del anciano la hizo reaccionar. Se dirigía a Bob.

-Es un placer inesperado.- dijo con voz entrecortada. Le tendió la mano para que la estrechara y acto seguido miró a Cat y a Stuart. Bob se apresuró a presentarlos.

-Esta es mi hija Catherine y el es Stuart, ¿tal vez lo recuerdes?

El anciano asintió. Bob se dirigió a Cat después.

-Cat, el es Jacob Wells, el líder de esta comunidad.

El rio débilmente a oírle decir eso.

-Oh! Hace mucho que ya no soy el líder de nada…Robert, tengo más de 80 años y me quedan pocas fuerzas con las que dirigir; mi mayor logro es levantarme de la cama y llegar hasta aquí.. Estoy muy cansado..- miró al Jacob joven que estaba de pie a su lado-. La juventud va ocupándose de todo poco a poco…

-Tu nieto..

El anciano sonrió.

-Mi nieto… y ahora cuéntame ¿por qué has vuelto a entrar en los túneles?

Bob agachó la cabeza y le contó los motivos que les habían llevado hasta allí.

-La organización a la que mi padre quería derrotar sigue funcionando a pleno rendimiento. Cuando él estuvo aquí con vosotros…-. Miró alrededor de él. Cat hizo lo propio y se dio cuenta de que cada vez tenían más público-…sabes que consiguieron destruir el hospital que servía de base, pero hicieron uno más grande y más seguro**.** Ahora casi no podemos acercarnos. ¿Habéis notado algo extraño?

Jacob de revolvió en su sillón.

-Depende de lo que llames extraño…Hace mucho que no aparecen por esta zona. Los chicos descubrieron que habían levantado un muro en la antigua fábrica de Riverside Drive, cerrando el paso. Eso sí, no hace mucho, volvimos a notar el olor a carne quemada, fue escalofriante porque sabíamos lo que era.

Fue extraño porque lo único que oíamos eran los paseos que algunos de ellos se daban de un lado a otro…solos o acompañados, nada más.

Cat interrumpió.

-¿Y sabiendo lo que hacían no lo impidieron.?

Jacob la miró con una dura expresión en el rostro.

-Conocemos muy bien lo que hacen, lo hemos sufrido en nuestras propias carnes… Pero no podemos luchar contra ellos. Catherine, ¿me permite que la llame por su nombre?.. me trae muy buenos recuerdos…Esto que está viendo es el centro de una comunidad que lleva viviendo bajo Manhattan muchos años. Las razones son muy diversas, pero todos somos buena gente que nunca ha hecho daño a nadie.

Después de tantos años, la mayoría estamos dados por muertos en nuestras antiguas vidas y otros,.- miró a un niño de unos tres años que permanecía de pie agarrado a la mano de su madre, mientras los observaba con asombro-… necesitan de nuestra protección, no podemos hacer de justicieros. Pero eso no quita para que ayudemos en lo que podamos.

Bob asintió y se digirió a Cat.

-Es cierto, ellos nos ayudaron mucho en determinados momento. Pero no podemos exigirles más.

Jacob volvió a mirar a Bob.

-Siguiendo con lo que me preguntabas de si hemos notado algo extraño, lo único que puedo decirte es que han colocado otro muro en las inmediaciones de otra fabrica cerca del Meatpaking… ¿ibais hacia allí?

Los tres asintieron a la vez.

-No podréis por ese túnel…- se incorporó ligeramente en su sillón-. De todos modos desde hace unas semanas no hemos oído ni sentido nada…lo último fue un disparo procedente del sur, pero nada más..

Cat fue la que habló.

-El disparo de Mark…

Bob asintió.

-Mi hijo tuvo que disparar para salvarle la vida a un amigo antes de que se lo llevaran…

-¿En la otra fábrica?

-Si…

El Jacob joven intervino en ese momento.

-En ese lugar hay una estación de metro abandonada que ha sido usada para sus fines durante bastante tiempo… mi padre…yo y otros, hemos intentado ayudar a esa gente a la que tenían retenida, pero la mayoría de las veces han aparecido los "otros" y hemos tenido que retirarnos.. Nuestra posición es complicada.. no podemos convertirnos en el foco de su venganza.

Bob asintió otra vez.

-Lo sé… bastante habéis hecho ya, por cierto .- se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar-.¿cómo está tu padre?...

De repente, una voz profunda e increíblemente seductora se dejo oír desde las alturas

-Estoy bien…

Catherine levantó la cabeza y vio, en la galería que recorría la parte alta de la sala, la figura imponente de un hombre cubierto completamente por una capa negra. No se podía distinguir nada de él y lo que menos su rostro, protegido por las sombras. Se fijo que en su mano había un libro, un libro encuadernado en piel.

Todos los presentes levantaron la vista hacia él. Bob lo miró y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Stuart se limitó a saludar con la cabeza. La figura encapuchada le correspondió al saludo y siguió hablando.

-Diría que es un placer volver a verte…pero tus asuntos siguen siendo peligrosos para nosotros…

-Lo sé…-Bob intento justificar su presencia-. hay varios motivos para bajar aquí, uno era comprobar que esta parte de los túneles ya no era usada por ellos, otro era encontrar alguna pista, por pequeña que fuese de uno de mis antepasados, el primero con él se vieron las caras, y el tercero motivo era saber que a pesar de todo, estabais bien…

La figura volvió a hablar.

-Lo estamos y agradecemos tu preocupación…pero como comprenderás no es bueno que estéis por aquí… como ha dicho Jacob no podemos arriesgarnos a que estemos en su punto de mira. Son muy poderosos.. y yo no…..-negó con la cabeza mientras hablaba, dejando la frase inacabada.

Bob la termino por él.

-No te preocupes… tu ya has hecho bastante por nosotros, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó…

Un silencio extraño recorrió la estancia.

Lo rompió el joven Jacob cuando se dirigió a Catherine.

-Cuando todo esto haya acabado nos gustaría volver a verla por aquí… siempre será bien recibida…

Cat lo miró extrañada pero, sintiendo que lo decía de verdad.

-Gracias… a mí también me gustaría.- y aunque le parecía extraño, se dio cuenta de que también ella lo decía en serio... esa gente era un asombroso misterio, sobre todo el extraño hombre de la voz profunda que se ocultaba bajo la capa. No pudo evitar volver a levantar la vista para mirarlo y sintió, no sabía bien porque, que él también la miraba fijamente.

El anciano se dirigió a ellos entonces.

-Si queréis ir al Meatpacking, Jacob os acompañara para que podías salir de los túneles sin problemas. Os dejara muy cerca de allí… yo me voy a retirar.

Los tres se levantaron de sus sillas y le dieron la mano a modo de despedida.

-Hasta pronto Jacob… cuídese mucho..

-Lo haré.. pero mi vida ya no está en mis manos..

Bob sonrió y echo a andar, junto con Cat y Stuart, detrás del joven Jacob.

Estuvieron más de media hora andando a través de los túneles que había bajo Manhattan. Cat descubrió un mundo que jamás pensó que pudiera existir. Pasaron por antiguas alcantarillas, túneles del metro abandonados, estaciones donde determinadas personas habían montado su hogar dotándolas de una calidez que parecía imposible que se diera en esos lugares. Pero lo que más le asombraron fueron dos galerías que parecían haberse formado de manera natural en el roca y por las que corrían ríos de agua limpia…Tenían una belleza increíble. Una de ellas tenía una pequeña abertura en el techo, que dejaba que las estrellas se reflejaran en el agua. Todo el recorrido fue tremendamente evocador.

Jacob les fue guiando todo el camino hasta que llegaron a una pequeña abertura en un muro de ladrillo. El paso estaba tapado por lo que parecían planchas de metal. Dio tres golpes en la pared, espero un momento y alguien empezó a moverlas.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el paso quedo despejado. Jacob paso el otro lado y saludo a la persona que había quitada las planchas. Les indicó que le siguieran. Se dieron cuenta enseguida de que estaba en el sótano de una tienda de alimentación.  
Subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a la parte trasera. Atravesaron uno de los pasillos y después de que Jacob saludara con un beso cariñoso en la mejilla a la cajera, una mujer de unos 60 años, salieron al aire libre.

Jacob se paró nada más pisar la calle.

-Yo ya he terminado… .- se despidió de Robert y de Stuart con un apretón de manos. Luego miro a Cat durante unos segundos y delicadamente le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla-. Cuídense mucho...espero volver a verlos pronto…

Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró otra vez en la tienda desapareciendo de su vista.

Cat se giró rápidamente hacia su padre.

-Papa, en cuanto tengamos un momento de paz me vas a contar todo esto detalladamente….¿Quiénes son?...¿Donde hemos estado?.- no podía parar de hablar-. Y ¿Quién era el hombre de la capa?...aun puedo oír su voz en mi cabeza…

Los labios de Bob dibujaron una media sonrisa..

-Es una historia muy larga.. muy larga.- agachó la cabeza-. Pero te prometo que te la contaré. Es una historia que te reconcilia con lo bueno que todos los seres humanos tenemos.- Cat se fijo que esa media sonrisa tenía un punto de tristeza. La miró a los ojos-. Solo te diré una cosa por ahora..El hombre de la capa se llama Vincent y es el padre de Jacob…

Se quedo parado esperando la reacción de su hija.

-Un momento..-. Cat frunció el ceño-. Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que sus padres se llaman Vincent y Catherine?

-Si.. Eso es….pero, Catherine murió justo cuando nació Jacob.

Cat se llevo la mano a la boca.

-¿Por eso me miraba así?

-Puede...era muy importante para todos ellos…Vincent quedó destrozado cuando ocurrió…

Cat negó con la cabeza…

-¡Qué casualidad! Llamarse como nosotros.

Su padre se puso muy serio de repente.

-El problema es que hace mucho que no creo en las casualidades…pero reconozco que las similitudes son tan grandes como difíciles de explicar… y desde luego, nunca acabaras como ella… de eso me encargare aunque sea lo último que haga.

Su hija iba a decirle algo más, cuando de repente su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Lo miró y vio que tenía 4 llamadas perdidas. Todas de Vincent. Descolgó.

-Vincent acabamos de salir de los túneles… y he visto tus llamadas..

Al otro lado Vincent apena la dejo terminar.

-Estoy yendo de camino hacia allí…esperarme en la puerta.. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que contaros…

-De acuerdo.. Allí estaremos..

Vincent colgó. Catherine miró su teléfono sorprendida de la brevedad de la llamada de su marido y ligeramente asustada por lo que podía querer contarles.

El teléfono de Bob empezó a sonar en ese momento. Cat se dio la vuelta y voy como se lo llevaba al oído.

-Mark…dime.. Si estamos fuera vamos a ir ahora hacia allí…¿¡qué!?- espero un rato oyendo atentamente lo que le estaban contando al otro lado-, no puede ser… bien... si….- volvió a parar-. Ok.. te esperaremos fuera…

Stuart se adelanto a Cat.

-¿Algo va mal?

Bob se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro.

-Tal vez…

-¿No será Heather?

-No, no es Heather..Será mejor que acabemos cuanto antes con esto…¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

Vio enseguida el parque elevado que iba desde la 13w hasta al 30w. Lo señaló.

-Subamos... podemos ir por ahí y llegaremos sin problemas…- se dirigió hacia allí.

Bob y Stuart asintieron y echaron a andar detrás de ella.

Subieron las escaleras metálicas y salieron al parque.

Empezaron a andar hacia el sur y de repente, Catherine vio la chimenea asomando por uno de los callejones interiores. Allí estaba la fábrica.

Cuando llegaron al patio exterior Vincent ya estaba allí esperándolos. Catherine fue corriendo hacia él. Se abrazó a su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Es increíble lo que me cuesta estar separada de ti…

El la beso en el pelo abrazándola fuerte.

-A mi me pasa igual.. Aunque sepa que vas a estar bien….-miró sin poder evitarlo a Stuart.

-¿Qué era eso que tenias que contarme?

Bob llegó en ese momento a su altura. Vincent se separó de Cat y la miró a los ojos. Y luego miró a su suegro.

-He encontrado a Rebecca…

Los dos se quedaron de piedra.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?..-le preguntó Bob profundamente emocionado.

Catherine ni tan siquiera podía hablar.

-¿Qué has encontrado?...- le preguntó ella lentamente.

Vincent cogió aire y empezó a hablar. Les contó que había hallado la entrada al pasadizo que descendía hacia los túneles en la celda donde murió Tori y como se había topado con la vieja puerta de madera.

Cat se dio cuenta que su expresión cambiaba al mencionar a Tori. Hay heridas que tardarían en sanar.

-La pude derribar sin ningún problema y entré dentro… sabía que no había peligro. Era un almacén. Un montón de estanterías paralelas las unas a las otras, se alineaban hasta el fondo de la sala y en ellas había colocado cajas de madera. Abrí algunas de ellas y encontré gemas y ropas; ropas de diferentes épocas. Todas tenían sangre y algún agujero que otro. Estoy seguro que era las ropas que llevaban las bestias antes de que las asesinaran.

-¿Para que querrían guardar eso? no tiene sentido….- preguntó ella

De repente Stuart habló. Tenía la voz ligeramente más ronca de lo habitual y Cat vio como sus ojos brillaban a la luz de las farolas.

-¿Dónde has encontrado a Rebecca?

Todos lo miraron, hasta que Vincent volvió a hablar.

-En el ultimo estante había una caja con una fecha y una iniciales: 1850, "RR"..

Cat se llevo la mano a la boca.

-No..

Vincent siguió hablando.

-Dentro de la caja encontré una pistola y un vestido rojo de época, con sus enaguas, corsé y sus zapatos. En las enaguas podía leerse "RR" bordado en rojo..Catherine, creo que es lo mismo que está grabado en los muebles de Rebecca, sus iniciales en letras góticas…."RR"

Un suspiro escapo de la garganta de Catherine. Era algo esperado pero aun así dolía. Bob agachó la cabeza e hizo algo que les extrañó. Se acercó a Stuart que se había retirado del grupo y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Daba la impresión que estuviera consolándolo.

-Estoy casi seguro de que todos los cadáveres fueron incinerados en el horno que había en los calabozos. Una forma estupenda de deshacerse de ellos.

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Cat. Vincent se dio cuenta y la volvió a abrazar.

-He pasado por tú casa y he dejado la caja con las cosas de Rebecca ahí..Dana también estaba.. Me ha preguntado por vosotros, creo que estaba preocupada…- miró a su suegro- por cierto, un trabajo estupendo..Esta espantosa..

Bob dejo a Stuart y se acercó a ellos negando con la cabeza.

-Siempre me ha parecido hermosa pero ahora me lo parece aún mas….- les dijo-. Es una mujer excepcional..

Cat sonrió.

-Lo sé….- no quería profundizar mas en los sentimientos de su padre hacia Dana, no era el momento, así que volvió a dirigirse a su marido-. ¿Está tapado el acceso, ¿verdad?.—Jacob ya se los habia dicho, pero quería que, Vincent se lo confirmara.

Vincent asintió.

-Si, un enorme bloque de hormigón de casi 50 cm de grosor. Imposible de salvar…

Bob metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

-Eso confirma lo que nos dijo Kevin, han cambiado el modus operandi..Ya no les hacen falta las fabricas. Con el hospital tienen mas que bastante.

Vincent continuo.

-Partiendo de la sala donde encontré esto he descubierto otras dos puertas, estas eran de acero…iba a intentar abrirlas pero teniendo en cuanta que han cerrado todo eso… tampoco era demasiado importante, y prefería venir a buscaros.- miró a su mujer al decirlo y sonrió.

Bob asintió algo desconcertado.

-Volveremos en cuanto podamos a examinarlas…puede que mientras Dana esté en el hospital..

En ese momento Cat se llevo la mano a la cabeza.

-Oh! Hablando del hospital, ahora que recuerdo, mañana tengo que ir a una fiesta.

Los tres hombres la miraron extrañados.

Catherine empezó a explicarse.

-Aaron Baker jr. Es el responsable último de todo el entramado de Industrias Baker, incluyendo las obras benéficas, el hospital entre ellas. Como sabéis, Tess y yo hemos empezado a investigar a la familia. El patriarca esta postrado en una cama desde hace años y no podemos acceder a él.. y el hijo es igual de esquivo.- cogió aire-. Por eso Tess y yo, vamos a ir a una fiesta que organizan en el Rockefeller Center mañana por la noche….Y ahora con por razones redobladas, el asesinato del detective Morrison tiene mucho que ver con esta investigación…¡Maldito Gabe!

-Iré contigo..

-¿Por qué? Sabes que sabemos defendernos solas..

-Ya.. pero aun así iré.. Además siempre me has dicho que estoy estupendo con traje..

Cat sonrió a pesar de lo complicado que era todo.

-Es cierto, estás estupendo con traje.. .- le besó en los labios-. De acuerdo.. Vendrás.. Recuérdame que llame a Tess..

-Esta con Jt… no tiene perdida..

Stuart se volvió hacia ellos.

-Deberíamos entrar ya y ver que nos encontramos…

Bob asintió.

-Vincent guíanos hacia la entrada que te llevo a la vieja estación del metro.

-De acuerdo…- cogió de la mano a Cat y fueron hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado la otra vez. Estaba abierta.

-Había un sensor la otra vez que vine, pero lo desconecte.-les indicó cuando hubieron pasado al interior.

Siguieron andando hacia la entrada de los calabozos. Bajaron por las escaleras . Cuando llegaron a la sala donde habían herido a Jt, Vincent entró en una de las celdas y accionó el resorte que abría el muro para que pudieran pasar. Stuart le ayudo a abrirlo lo suficiente.

Encendieron las linternas y empezaron a descender hacia la antigua estación.

* * *

En ese mismo momento en un lugar cerca del East River una luz se encendió.

Dos miembros del equipo de seguridad del Hospital Baker, y por ende, del Consorcio, lo vieron y automáticamente se levantaron de sus sillas y acudieron al despacho de su superior, situado en frente del cuarto de vigilancia.

Anthony de Luca estaba hablando por teléfono cuando entraron. Les hizo una seña para que esperaran a que colgara.

-Si...desde luego intentaré convencerles de ellos, no tiene sentido esperar por algo que puede o no llegar a pasar…Esto es urgente….Si lo entiendo.. De acuerdo..Adiós

Colgó y miró a sus subordinados.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Han entrado en los túneles de la 13W…

Anthony se levantó como un resorte del asiento. Se dirigió todo lo deprisa que pudo al cuarto de vigilancia apartando a los guardias a su paso. Quería ver las imágenes pero, estaba seguro de quien había entrado.

Llegó y encendió el monitor numero 10. Una imagen de color verde sucio apareció en la pantalla. La cámara de seguridad por infrarrojos le permita ver en la oscuridad. Rebobino la imagen hasta que la puerta empezó a abrirse. Primero vio a pasar a la mujer y luego a un hombre, alto, fuerte, joven y con perilla…Vincent Keller. Paró lo imagen para observarlo con determinación. Ese era el hombre que estaba poniendo en juego todo por lo que habían trabajado durante tantos años y por lo que tanto sacrificios habían hecho.

Hacia apenas unos segundos su enlace de Washington había llamado precisamente para interesarse por el asunto Keller y habían mantenido una interesante conversación sobre cómo acabar con él.

Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, y sabiéndose respaldado, decidió jugársela. Morgan se enteraría cuando todo estuviera hecho, y ya no se pudiera dar marcha atrás. Seguro que en un corto plazo se lo agradecía.

Se giró mirando a uno de los guardias.

-Ve abajo y manda a tres a la antigua estación de metro de la 13w…si puede ser que los traigan vivos… pero solo si puede ser.

* * *

Cuando entraron en la estación, la luz de los fluorescentes industriales los deslumbro durante un momento.

Lo primero que les llamo la atención, cuando se acostumbraron, fue lo bien cuidada que estaba, si exceptuamos, las manchas de sangre seca que se adivinaban en algunas baldosas del suelo. Cat puso cara de disgusto… No quería pensar en lo que podían haber hecho allí.

Observaron atentamente el lugar. Una pequeña estación decorada con la misma baldosa que las actuales.

Sin lugar a dudas era una vía muerta, un vagón había quedado parado ahí y ahí permanecía. El silencio lo inundaba todo.

Vincent se acercó y miró por las ventanas.

-Está vacío… Han sacado todo lo que había.

Bob se metió dentro.

Vincent tenía razón. Las camillas, el material médico y el cadáver del conseguidor habían desaparecido.

-Por lo que parece tienen intención de abandonar esto también..-miró a su alrededor-. No quiero pensar en cuanta gente haya podido sufrir aquí….-una sombra cruzó su rostro-. ¡Pobres!

Cat entró siguiendo en su padre y volvió a sentir la sensación de desagrado, unida a una profunda tristeza. ¿Por qué demonios la ambición y la codicia de las personas podía llegar tan lejos? Era en lo único que podía pensar cuando miraba a su alrededor.

-Lo que no hemos encontrado es un horno en esta parte.- comento Vincent intentado sobreponerse a la sensación de maldad que lo invadía todo.

Stuart que permaneció fuera del vagón todo el tiempo, hablo en ese momento:

-Con el que tenían en la otra fábrica, y posiblemente, el que tendrán en el hospital, no les hará falta más.

Vincent se acercó a una de las ventanas y señalo el espacio que había debajo.

-Justo aquí encontré el cadáver. Estaba tratado con alguna sustancia química para que se conservara. Lo habían abierto en canal y extraído todos sus órganos internos…

-Si.. Ya vi la foto.- Bob se dio una vuelta por todo el vagón mientras les comentaba-. Cuando te relacionas con esta gente, ellos consideran que les perteneces y tu cadáver también.. Lo utilizan para experimentar, es material genético de primera.

Una especia de donación voluntaria de cadáveres

Cat no podía evitar que todo esto le afectara.

-Es lo que habrían hecho con mi padre y con mi madre si no..

Bob la miró un segundo y luego agachó la cabeza.

-Si no los hubiera escondido.. Si... eso les habría pasado.

Su hija fue hacia él.

-Gracias…-por primera vez vio en sus ojos sinceridad absoluta en su agradecimiento.

Vincent observó la escena, dándose cuenta de que el lazo entre padre e hija estaba empezando a formarse. Pero entonces, un triste pensamiento se deslizó en su mente.

-Me hubiera gustado saber todo esto cuando Tori murió, podía haber evitado que se la llevaran.- las palabras se escaparon de su boca. Cuando vio el expresión en la cara de Catherine se dio cuenta de que las había dicho en voz alta.

\- Lo siento, Vincent, pero nadie podía imaginar lo que iba a ocurrir..-dijo Bob.

El sonrió cínicamente.

-No pidas disculpas…intentaste matarnos a los dos..

Bob no supo que decir a eso. Era totalmente cierto..Eran dos bestias que debían ser eliminadas.

Vincent suspiró y continúo hablando.

-Tenias que ver el panteón de los Windsor..-bajo su vista al suelo y siguió hablando. No quería que Cat viera el dolor que todavía residía en su alma-. Habían abierto la tumba de Tori y la de su madre..y no se cómo, pero supe que las cenizas que había en esa urna no eran de su padre, es…

Bob se apresuró a interrumpirle.

-Tori y su madre eran dos pobres victimas… pero Kurt Windsor, no.- se expresión se torno dura-. Nunca me arrepentiré de ordenarte que lo mataras..

Vincent se puso tenso. No quería recordar nada de todo aquello. Bob siguió hablando.

-El no era una bestia cualquiera.- cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho-. Cuando el Consorcio empezó a experimentar con el ADN el ya era una hombre rico y con influencias en lugares no demasiado aconsejables. No sabemos muy bien cómo pero llegó a sus oídos, que existía una fórmula mágica que te convertía en un superhombre.- sonrió con ironía-. Y decidió probarla..Los hombres con mucho dinero no saben nunca en que gastárselo y él se lo gasto en lo que más deseaba, poder. Llegar a ser capaz de dominar a los demás hombres…

-¿Se presentó voluntario sabiendo en lo que se iba a convertir?.-le preguntó Cat asombrada.

El asintió.

-A Vincent ya le conté algo en la cárcel. Le inyectaron el suero a cambio de una gran cantidad de dinero…pero no queda aquí la cosa. Windsor se sometió mensualmente a todo tipo de controles y tuvo relación con otras bestias que trabajaban para ellos, y que le enseñaron a manejar en lo que se había convertido, pero también permitía al Consorcio sacarle todo tipo de muestras para poder estudiar las reacciones de su cuerpo al cambio genético. Posiblemente de estos ensayos salieron los sueros que os inyectaron a vosotros en Afganistán….

En definitiva, era un admirador de la obra del Consorcio, y no solo eso, si no que se obsesiono con los bersekers de tal manera que acabo consiguiendo uno…- mientras estaba hablando no dejo ningún momento de mirar a Vincent. Tenia que darse cuenta de que la muerte de Windsor no fue la muerte de ningún inocente, otra cosa fueron las circunstancias en que ocurrió y descubrir que Tori habia heredado las "cualidades" de su padre-… cuando me contaste que habíais descubierto un esqueleto, junto con un grillete y una gema, me pudo la curiosidad y le pedí a Kevin que investigara. Y lo hizo. El esqueleto fue hallado en Dinamarca, por una expedición Norteamericana, que se dedicaba al estudio de la Europa alto medieval. Cuando lo intentaron datar, no pudieron… no encontraban concordancias con nada que conocieran. El Consorcio se enteró y lo sustrajo.

-Lo robo…- aclaró Cat-. Tal vez era uno de los esqueletos que estaba examinando Sam.

-No te lo puedo asegurar… no tenemos constancia exacta de cuando ocurrió… pero el caso es que Windsor consiguió convencerlos de que se lo vendieran, junto con un grillete y una gema. Era un fanático.

-¿Consiguieron saber que era el esqueleto?

-Bueno, su antigüedad no era mucha, unos 1000 años, pero sus características eran extraordinarias, una extraña mezcla de animal y humano. Hicieron pruebas de ADN y acabaron definiéndolo como ADN de especia cruzadas. Tu ADN Vincent.

Vincent tenía una pregunta que hacer.

-Una cosa mas…¿Quienes eran los que querían comprar el almacén donde estaba escondido?

-El Consorcio… pero el descubrimiento de que Tori también era una bestia fue una sorpresa para todo el mundo. Los que buscaban el esqueleto se guardaron la información para ellos, esperando poder llevarle a su jefe un gran descubrimiento pero no tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo.

El Consorcio nos lo supo hasta que se les ofreció en bandeja de plata…te buscaban a ti, no a ella…pero fue ella la que apareció.

Vincent tuvo que cerrar el puño de su mano izquierda porque los temblores habían empezado. Y ahora estaba seguro del motivo… La culpabilidad que todavía sentía por la muerte de Tori..

Pero de repente, todo eso desaparecido de su mente. Algo venia hacia ellos desde el Este. El túnel se abría en esa dirección a la oscuridad absoluta pero él estaba notando que tres presencias llegaban a toda velocidad y además, estaban intentando comunicarse con él..

Los oía en su mente: " Vincent Keller, hemos venido a buscarte" "A ti y a tu preciosa mujercita".. "se me están ocurriendo un montón de cosas que hacerle justo cuando hayamos acabado contigo" " o no tal vez no te matemos, tal vez te hagamos mirar"..

Catherine y Bob lo observaron expectantes, cuando vieron que se ponía tenso y levantaba la cabeza, como si estuviera sintiendo algo.

-¿Qué pasa? .- le preguntó Cat preocupada.

-Vienen hacia aquí, tres bestias y saben quiénes somos…Hay que salir del vagón ¡YA!…Cat tienes que salir de aquí….-la agarró del brazo-. Tienes que irte, corre todo lo que puedas, sube por el pasadizo y huye. No sé si podre con ellos, puedo notar que son… mucho más fuertes que yo…- en sus ojos había algo parecido al miedo.

Ella se soltó con brusquedad. Le cogió del cuello y pego su frente a la de él. Jamás había visto ese temor en los ojos de su chico y desde luego no iba a huir dejándolo solo.

-No voy ningún sitio sin ti… y si tenemos que morir, o lo que sea que nos depare el destino o la fatalidad, lo haremos juntos…- lo besó con pasión, sacó su arma y salió del vagón dispuesta a enfrentarse al mismo demonio si fuera necesario.

Oyeron que venían nada más poner los pies en el suelo de la estación y la forma de moverse de Vin dejaba muy a a las claras que era, lo que se estaba moviéndose entre las sombras a toda velocidad.

Su cuerpo se tensó y el cambio se produjo en un momento, garras brotaron de sus dedos, su boca se abrió dejando ver sus afiliados colmillos, el volumen de sus brazos y de su espalda aumento y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, profundamente rojos, el rojo de la sangre y de la lucha. Salió del vagón detrás de Bob y seguido por Catherine, que lo miraba dejando muy a las claras, que jamás se acostumbraría a verle cambiar. Sacó su arma y dirigió a las sombras dispuesta para dispararla en cuanto algo saliera de las ellas.

Justo cuando los tres se encaminaron hacia la boca del túnel. Tres enormes figuras se perfilaron. Tres bestias enormes. Las más grandes que ellos jamás habían visto.

Vincent instintivamente se colocó delante de su mujer. La bestia había tomado el control pero aun así, sabía que es lo que tenía que proteger.

Cuando los tuvieron a tiro, Bob disparo su arma, pero la bala fue esquivada con facilidad. Eran rápidos, muy rápidos.

Cat hizo lo propio, eligió a uno de ellos y le vació todo el cargador encima. Cuatro de las balas dieron en su objetivo, pero aún así la bestia fue a por ella.

Bob hizo la mismo, viendo que la bestia herida iba hacia ella, pero mientras disparaba no se dio cuenta que otra se dirigía hacia él con las garras levantadas y las fauces abiertas. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo una sombra se cruzó delante de él y placó a la bestia. Vincent luchó con ella a muerte. Las garras de su contrincante se clavaron en su pecho, él consiguió llegar hasta su cuello y desgarrarlo, pero la bestia seguía en pie, desafiándolo a que fuera a por él.

Mientras tanto, Bob había vaciado su cargador en el cuerpo del que seguía a Catherine. Este cayó al suelo justo cuando su hija estaba atrapada entre su perseguidor y la pared de la estación.

Catherine lo vio caer, justo cuando ya se preparaba para sentir las garras de su atacante en su cuerpo. Respiro aliviada, pero le duro poco, porque en ese momento un rugido lo inundo todo, levantó la vista y vio a la otra bestia subida en el techo del vagón, preparándose para saltar encima de ella. Vincent lo vio todo.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡CAT… NOOOOOO!.-articuló la bestia, con la voz desgarrada.

Esa pérdida de concentración momentánea fue justo lo que su atacante estaba esperando. Se lanzó sobre él clavándole las garras en el hombro e intentando llegar a su cuello con los colmillos. Vincent se encontró, en un segundo, tumbado en el suelo agarrando la boca de su adversario para que no llegara a su objetivo. Su fuerza era tremenda pero algo le decía que no podría aguantar mucho más.

Bob vio a cámara lenta como la enorme bestia se precipitaba sobre Cat sin poder hacer nada, no tenía balas. Pero aun así una determinación que no sabía que tenía salió de lo más profundo de su ser, y echó a correr hacia ella, sabía que no tenia ninguna oportunidad, pero tenía que hacerlo.

De repente, un rugido ensordecedor se retumbo en toda la estación. Cat tuvo la impresión de que el tiempo se paraba.

Algo enorme se colocó delante de ella y repelió a la bestia justo cuando estaba punto de alcanzarla. Esta cayó al suelo pero se incorporó automáticamente, dispuesto luchar. Lo que estaba delante de Cat volvió a rugir y se enfrento a ella. Cat pudo distinguir a la luz de las lámparas de la estación, que lo que la había salvado era verdaderamente monstruoso, una bestia sacada del mismo infierno..

Vio como luchaban a una velocidad de vértigo… de repente se acordó de Vincent, miro hacia todos los lados y lo vio en el suelo, intentando evitar que la otra bestia le mordiera en el cuello.

Fue corriendo hacia él todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus piernas, paso al lado de su padre, que permanecía paralizado, viendo el inmenso ejemplar que les había salvado la vida..

-¡Papa! ¡Vincent!

El reaccionó y sin saber que le decía exactamente, siguió a su hija. Cuando llegaron ya era tarde la bestia había clavado los colmillos en el cuello de su amor. De todos modos, los dos se lanzaron encima de el y lo sacaron de su presa. La bestia contrariada se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie automáticamente dispuesta a despedazar a aquellos que le habían interrumpido.

Pero no tuvo tiempo… otro rugido atronador se oyó y todos se volvieron para ver, al inmenso monstruo arrancar la cabeza de la bestia de un bocado.

El atacante de Vincent se quedo paralizado. El salvador de Cat se acercó poco a poco a ellos, con la cabeza de la bestia en la mano.

Catherine mientras tanto, fue corriendo hacia Vincent, temiéndose lo peor. Estaba inconsciente, y seguía transformado. Tenía el hombro y el cuello desgarrados… le tomo el pulso con las manos temblorosas… suplicándolo a quien fuese que estuviera vivo. Tenía pulso, débil pero lo tenía.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Se fijo en la herida del cuello y se dio cuenta de que no era tan grave como pensaba, no salía demasiado sangre…¡Dios! Al final, habían llegado a tiempo…

-¡Ponle esto en la herida!

Su padre se había quitado su jersey y se lo ofrecía para que taponara la herida del cuello.

Ella suspiro cogiéndola y colocándolo en el cuello de Vincent, apretando todo lo fuerte que podía.

-Está vivo..,..- le dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras lloraba sin parar.

-Lo sé…..se recuperará…ya lo verás.- le apretó la mano mientras se lo decía.

En ese momento la bestia que había atacado a Vincent, empezó a retirarse, el monstruo lo seguía de cerca todavía con la cabeza de la otra bestia en la mano, fue hacia su otro compañero de lucha, el cual a pesar de haber recibido un buen numero de balazos seguía vivo, se lo cargo a los hombros y se fue alejando por el túnel, sin dejar de mirar a su agresor, hasta que desapareció de la vista.

Bob se incorporó y fue hacia el monstruo. Este se volvió intuyendo a alguien detrás de él. Dejo caer la cabeza de su víctima al suelo.

-….¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?.- le preguntó, no acababa de creerse lo que acababa de ver.- ¿Por qué? Tu no querías…

Los ojos inyectados en sangre de la extraordinaria criatura lo miraron. Se colocó a su lado en dos zancadas y acercó su enorme cabeza a la cara de Bob. Poco a poco, los rasgos de Stuart fueron volviendo a ser reconocibles y su cuerpo volvió a ser el del hombre que todos conocían. Catherine lo miro asustada. Esa bestia enorme, era Stuart.

El agachó la cabeza y miró a Bob con profundo pesar en los ojos. Luego su mirada se dirigió a Cat.

-Rebecca, ella… Catherine, estaba en peligro… no podía dejar que le hicieran daño.. tenía que salvarla..

-¿La gema?

Señaló una esquina alejada de la estación.

-Me la quite y la arroje allí...- siguió mirando a Cat-. Puedo notar su sufrimiento

a pesar de todo lo que ponga para impedirlo. Ella está por encima de todo…

Cat se levantó del suelo y se acercó. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

Lo tocó ligeramente en el hombro y le dijo lo único que podía decirle.

-Gracias.. te debo la vida.. la mía y la de Vincent.

Se volvió hacia Vincent y se quedo paralizada. Se había despertado y se estaba levantado. Todavía seguía siendo bestia. Catherine fue hacia él para ayudarle pero él se apartó y fue hacia Stuart. El dolor que sentía era visible en su rostro distorsionado.

Este, en cuanto lo vio empezó a cambiar. La transformación fue algo increíble a los ojos de Cat. No era igual que la de Vincent, era más profunda, más completa. Su cuerpo se lleno de pelo y aumento de tamaño considerablemente, lo mismo que el volumen de sus músculos, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Cat fue su cara. La cabeza de un lobo enorme estaba mirando fijamente a su marido.

Cuando Vincent llegó hasta él, sus miradas se encontraron. Una lucha extraña se desarrollaba entre ellos, de repente Vincent agachó la cabeza y se empezó a retirar ligeramente hacía atrás, igual que había hecho la bestia del Consorcio cuando lo vio. Stuart respiró profundamente y agachó la cabeza también, retirándose igualmente.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-le pegunto Cat a su padre.

-Vincent ha reconocido que él está por encima de él… y Stuart ha admitido su sumisión.

-¿Por qué sometimiento? ¿Qué es Stuart?...

Bob la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Catherine, Stuart es un Berseker. Un berseker genuino….

-No puede ser…..dijiste que estaban extintos..

Bob negó con la cabeza.

-Quedan algunos… muy pocos y Stuart es uno de los mayores.

En ese momento, Vincent empezó a cambiar y acto seguido se desplomó, Stuart llego justo en ese momento y lo cogió antes de que llegara al suelo. Ya no quedaba rastro del monstruo.

Cat corrió hacia ellos y intento agarrar a Vincent. Stuart se lo impidió. Pasó el brazo de Vincent por su hombro y lo agarró fuerte de la cintura.

-Catherine no te preocupes por él, yo me encargo de todo. Tenemos que irnos necesita que lo curen.

Ella lo observo detenidamente. Una idea estaba dando vueltas en su mente. Las imágenes de Stuart mirándola como si la conociera, su reacción cuando Vincent les dijo que había encontrado la caja con la ropa de Rebecca y el hecho de que su padre fuera hacia él como si estuviera consolándolo. De repente, se acordó de uno de los asientos del diario de Rebecca, hablada de un niño llamado Stu que le había servido de guía en Skye cuando ella llegó.

Siguió mirándolo mientras, se alejaba llevando a un Vincent desmayado.

Bob se acercó a ella y la cogió por el codo.

-Vámonos Cat, tenemos que ir a algún sitio donde le puedan curar.. las heridas causadas por uno de estos monstruos son difíciles de tratar. La mayoría de las veces surgen infecciones.

Cat no se movió.

-Ya sé quién es Stuart… estuvo con Rebecca…conoció a Rebeca….- se acercó a su padre hasta estar a pocos centímetros de él-. ¿Cómo es posible?..

El agachó la cabeza.

-Es una historio muy larga… prometo que el propio Stuart te la contará en cuanto llegue el momento…pero te diré, la única cosa que pidió cuando empezó a trabajar con nosotros fue que nunca mataría a otro berseker, aunque estos fueran imitaciones como los que nos han atacado y el propio Vincent. El siempre se ha mantenido en un discreto segundo plano...- levantó la cabeza-. Aunque también es verdad que nunca hemos tenido un enfrentamiento como este.. pero, plantéate Cat, que lo ha hecho por ti… porque algo hace que le recuerdes a Rebecca, posiblemente tenga que ver con que seas portadora del gen…pero él cree verla en tí.

Se giró y vio que Stuart ya había desaparecido por el túnel.

Volvió agarrar a su hija del brazo.

-Vámonos Cat,..-insistió-. Luego lo hablaremos.. ahora tenemos que irnos, voy a coger la gema que arrojo Stuart.

-Por cierto, ¿qué pasa con el cadáver?.- señalo a la bestia despezada en el suelo de la estación.

-No te preocupes ellos se encargaran…- se aseguró su padre. Habia cogio la gema y la metió en el bolsillo.

Cat cogió aire profundamente y echo a andar hacia la salida, seguida por su padre.

* * *

Mark tenía el mercedes negro aparcado justo enfrente de la puerta de la fábrica. Llevaba esperando más de una hora y estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Tenía claro que sabían defenderse solitos de cualquier cosa, pero aún así estaba profundamente intranquilo.

Desde luego no ayudaba a su estado de nervios lo que le había contado Kevin. El que Gabe supiera lo de Cat, era un problema. Sobre todo porque el muy cabrón iría a por ella y ya no necesitaría tener a Heather cerca, lo cual ponía a las dos hermanas en una situación muy peligrosa. Habría que alejar Heather todo lo posible de ese demente, y mantener permanentemente vigilada a Catherine.

Por lo que había dicho era probable que tuviera facilidad para hacerse con una dosis para ella.

Y lo de Evan.. Eso era totalmente increíble. Kevin había decidió que ya era hora de poner las cartas encima de la mesa y lo iba a hacer, si no hoy, mañana. Si se ponía de su lado, y algo le decía que así iba a ser, sería un activo fundamental.

Estaba pensando todo esto, cuando la puerta se abrió, sacó su arma por instinto y apuntó, pero bajó el revólver de inmediato, cuando vio que el que salía era Stuart, llevando a un Vincnet inconsciente agarrado por la cintura. Catherine y su padre salieron detrás de él. Sin perder un segundo abrió la puerta de atrás para dejar que Stuart entrará.

Dio la vuelta al vehículo y entró, arrancando el coche de inmediato. Cat y Bob entraron en ese momento.

Su padre se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-les preguntó

Bob le contestó.

-Hemos tenido un encuentro muy desagradable.

Por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver el cuello y el hombro de Vincent lleno de sangre. La ropa de Stuart también lo estaba.

Cogió aire y pisó el acelerador a fondo.

-¿Dónde queréis que vaya?

Cat no lo pensó dos veces.

-A casa de Jt. ¿Sabes donde es?

Su hermano sonrió.

-¿Por quién me tomas?

Dio un volantazo rápido para cambiar de dirección y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia allí.

* * *

Por el camino Cat llamó a Jt para avisarle de que llegaban, y las condiciones en que lo hacían. Después llamó al hospital para preguntar por el Dr. Markus, le dijeron que tenía la noche libre. Cogió el teléfono de Vincent del bolsillo de su pantalón y buscó el teléfono personal del médico.

Cuando lo encontró, lo llamó.

Mientras tanto Mark se lo estaba pasando en grande haciendo un rally por la quinta avenida.

Markus le contestó enseguida. Ella sabia Vincent le había contado todo respecto a situación, por eso, no hizo falta más que decirle que su amigo estaba herido y que lo necesitaba. Cat le dio la dirección de casa de Jt y dijo que estaría allí enseguida e iría preparado.

Por su parte Bob no pudo contenerse y llamo a Dana. Por lo que les había dicho Vincent estaba preocupada. Le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado y le dijo que acudiera a casa de Jt

Sonrió cuando colgó. Iba a ser una gran reunión.

* * *

Jt le indicó a Stuart donde tenía que dejar a Vincent. Lo subieron a su antiguo cuarto y lo tumbaron en su cama. Todavía estaba inconsciente. Jt le tomo el pulso y a tensión. Algo bajo pero no parecía que fuera preocupante.

La herida de cuello había dejado de sangrar.

Colocaron unas toallas en la cama, lo tumbaron encima de ellas y le cortaron el jersey que llevaba. Cuando estuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba, Cat empezó a lavarle las heridas. Las del cuello eran dos grandes agujeros, que sin lugar a dudas corresponderían con los colmillos de la bestia. Se dio cuenta de que estaban cogiendo un color extraño, posiblemente Stuart tenía razón se estabas infectando..

El berseker y Jt permanecieron a su lado en todo momento, ayudándola. La herida del brazo eran tres líneas largas y bien definidas que lo recorrían de arriba abajo y una herida abierta por donde se podía ver el hueso en el hombro, haría falta coser. La impresión que daba es que le habían clavado la garra todo lo adentro que había podido y luego habían descendido hacia la mano, por ultimo su pecho presentaba tres heridas superficiales.

Jt le tomó la fiebre. 38,6º definitivamente algo hacia que le estuviera subiendo. -Necesita antibióticos… era herida del cuello tiene una pinta espantosa. Voy a bajar a buscar mas.. Otra cosa no tendré pero antibióticos…valdrá cualquiera de amplio espectro.

En el salón del club le esperaban todos, Mark y Bob, junto con Tess que estaba pasando la noche allí.

Fue hacia la cámara para coger de un cajón los antibióticos. Los miró un segundo.

-Cuando venga el Dr. acompañarle arriba… le estaba subiendo la fiebre.

Todos asintieron a la vez.

Justo en el momento que Jt salía de la sala, Dana entraba por la puerta. Llevaba una caja con ella.

-¡Hola!- dejó la caja encima del sofá y se acercó rápidamente hacia Bob. Todos notaron que la intención era abrazarlo, pero en el último momento cambio de opinión y se limito a quedarse enfrente de él.

-¿Cómo está?.- les preguntó.

-Le está subiendo la fiebre.- le contesto Bob sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. Que esas cosas te hieran no es nada bueno.

Mark asintió. Mientras Jt y Stuart subían a Vincent a la habitación, Bob había puesto en antecedentes a Mark y a Tess.

A su vez Mark y él habían llegado al acuerdo de no contar nada sobre lo que Kevin había averiguado hasta que todo se hubiera calmado un poco. Mañana seria otro día y todos necesitaban un poco de descanso.

Bob señaló la caja que Dana había traído.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?

Asintió. Fue a por ella y la dejo encima de la barra del bar. Quitó la tapa y sacó la pistola. Se la tendió a Bob.

Era una pistola de percusión inglesa de mediados de siglo. El tenía un par iguales que esa. Las de los hermanos de Rebecca. La madera estaba muy bien conservada y no tenía ninguna duda de que todavía funcionaria.

Luego Dana sacó un precioso vestido rojo que crujió al moverlo. Cuando lo extendió, levantando una nube de polvo, Tess no pudo evitar exclamar:

-Es precioso…

Era un vestido de amplio escote con mangas estrechas y cintura de avispa. La falda era larga y con bordados en negro. La tela, aun teniendo en cuenta que tenía más de siglo y medio, se notaba a la legua que era de gran calidad. Tess se acercó y lo tocó. La parte de arriba era seda y la falda de una tela más áspera al tacto, pero de todos modos era una maravilla.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Tess fue enseguida a abrir. Era Markus, paso por el salón en dirección a la habitación de Vincent siguiendo a Tess.

-Luego hacemos las presentaciones, lo primero es lo primero.-les dijo mientras conducía al doctor arriba.

Todos asintieron.

Cuando Paul Markus llegó a la habitación Vincent tenía más de 39 de fiebre.

Colocó el maletín en la cama y lo abrió. Fue sacando todo lo que le pudiera hacer falta.

-¿Habéis limpiado la herida?.-preguntó a Cat.

-Si.. y Jt le ha dado antibióticos.. Lleva bastante tiempo inconsciente.

-Bien, eso es su caso no es malo.- se sentó al lado de Vincent le tomo el pulso y la tensión. Llegó a la misma conclusión que había llegado JT.

Se dirigió a ellos.

-Ir abajo, tomaros un té., un café, descansar un poco.. si me hace fala alguien os llamaré..

Cat negó con la cabeza.

-No me voy….

Stuart la cogió del brazo.

-Si que vienes.. Cualquier cosa no dude en llamarnos y si hace falta sangre yo…soy perfectamente compatible con él.

Markus levantó la vista al oírle decir eso. Lo observó durante unos segundos, y asintió.

Cat se dejo arrastrar a regañadientes al salón.

Cuando llego lo primero que vio fue el vestido de Rebecca, Dana lo había dejado apoyado en el respaldo del sofá. Stuart también lo vio. Los fueron hacia allí.

-Este es el vestido que llevaba cuando la mataron… pero esta perfecto… no hay nada en el que nos diga como murió…- dijo observándolo detenidamente.

-Hay muchas formas de asesinar que no dejan huella.

El que le habló fue Mark. Cuando lo oyó se dio cuenta de verdad de donde estaba…toda la noche parecía un sueño extraño.

-Perdonar.. No he hecho las presentaciones oportunas…Jt como ya imaginaras este es Mark…el te salvó la vida..

Jt asintió mientras se acercaba a él, con brazo extendido para darle la mano. La expresión de Mark indicaba muy a las claras que en el ámbito privado no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Solo se me ocurre darte las gracias.. sé que lo que hiciste provocó todo lo que paso después… pero de verdad, gracias por haber tomado la decisión de entrar y de disparar..

Mark se la estrechó con fuerza.

-Bueno, no te preocupes…me costó decidirme unos segundos y por esa razón creo que ahora no tienes bazo.. Si no hubiera dudado, nunca habrías entrado…

Bob se apresuró a hablar.

-La culpa de eso fue mía, yo le dije a Mark que no era el momento de que Cat se enterara de todo... y cometí un gran error.

Jt lo miro con una sonrisa cínica.

-Si... Eso es verdad, si hay un culpable de todo lo que pasa sin lugar dudas eres tú.

Le dio una palmada a Mark en la espalda, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien entre ellos y se dirigió a Dana.

\- Tengo preparada tu tapadera, es una historia muy interesante. Voy a buscar lo que te he impreso para que vayas aprendiéndotela…- la miro sonriendo-. Hay que reconocer que el trabajo físico está conseguido.

Dana suspiro.

-Lo malo de verme así... es que pienso que el fondo soy yo, si no me cuidara y comiera como una cerda, claro.

Catherine se la quedo mirando como si viera a un extraterrestre.

-¡Dios Mío! ¿Dana que te has hecho?

Se acercó a ella para verla en detalle. Lo que más llamaba la atención, a primera vista es que se había engordado bastante, perdiendo completamente el estupendo tipo que tenía. La camiseta negra que llevaba no le disimulaba las carnes blandas que colgaban de su abdomen. Su pelo rubio y lustroso había desaparecido, dejando sitio a un pelo castaño oscuro sin brillo cortado al estilo "garçon". Una profundas orejas y una piel seca y pálida le daban el aspecto de una mujer 10 años más mayor de lo que era.

-Dana estas….

-Si… Cat... Estoy horrenda.. Pero el truco es ese.. A todo esto le ponemos un maquillaje que intente dar la impresión de que pretendo tapar lo que hay y una buena historia de mujer con un marido influyente y con dinero, que ya no me mira como antes.. y posiblemente sea el cebo perfecto….- en ese momento Jt le acercó una carpeta con un montón de folios impresos. Ella le dio las gracias.

Cat sonrió.

-Eres estupenda.. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado…

Bob entró en la conversación en ese momento.

-No hay problema... Estaremos vigilando.

Cat asintió, pero no dejaba de parecerle muy peligroso lo que iba a hacer Dana y desde luego, no quería perder a nadie más.

* * *

En la planta de arriba, Vincent se estaba despertando. Abrió los ojos y vio a Paul Markus a su lado. Intentó moverse pero no pudo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-No te muevas Vincent estoy intentando coserte el hombro…y quiero que me quede una cicatriz perfecta… de esas que prácticamente no se ven.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- en un primer momento no conseguía centrarse, pero nada mas hacer la pregunta, reconoció el lugar.-. Es mi antiguo cuarto en el club.

Markus asintió.

-Exacto….- lo miró por encima de sus gafas-. Has tenido una noche movidita…

-Dr. voy a moverme…necesito incorporarme un poco.

Este dejo de coser y ayudo a su amigo a incorporarse. Cuando ya estaba cómodo siguió con su trabajo.

-¿Saldré de esta?- le preguntó irónicamente.

Markus cogió aire.

-Posiblemente, si no fueras lo que eres, no… estas heridas son feas y profundas pero por suerte no han tocado más que piel y algo de musculo… pero, lo que te hizo esto tenía algo que le hace un perfecto asesino… he cogido una muestra de la herida de tu cuello, aunque Cat lo había limpiado antes…

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Vincent.- ¿Por qué ha cogido la muestra?

-Porque estaba provocando una infección que no era normal…Prácticamente todo el tejido que rodeaba la herida se estaba necrosando.

Vincent en un acto reflejo se las intento tocar. Las dos marcas de los colmillos de la bestia estaban tapadas con unas vendas.

-No, Vincent déjalo... Están limpias y tapadas… no hay problema…Quite el tejido que ya no tenía vida… tu cuerpo, ayudado por los antibióticos que te suministró Jt, ha regenerado la zona en un abrir y cerrar de ojos….- sonrió-. Tienes un ejército dentro de tí que ya lo quisiéramos todos.

El echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Si pero le juró que tenerlo tiene sus contraprestaciones….

-Ya veo…, bueno, el caso es que antes de limpiar la zona cogí una muestra del tejido... Tienes que saber a qué te enfrentas...- seguía trabajando en que las heridas del hombro cerraran lo mejor posible, pero era complicado, porque la garra había llegado casi hasta el hueso... tenía que empezar cerrando por dentro e ir hacia fuera.-. Por cierto, ¿Cómo quedo el otro?

Al oírle preguntar eso, todos los recuerdos de la lucha se le presentaron claros en la mente… el último fue el que más le afectó. La presencia de una bestia inmensa que por alguna extraña razón, le hacía sentirse inferior y a la que debía subordinarse.

-Creo que logró escapar…pero no estoy seguro... me desmayé.

Markus asintió.

-En ese caso es importante saber de que estamos hablando….-miró lo que había hecho y dándose por satisfecho, le coloco una venda encima-. Te pongo esta venda, pero mañana te la quitas todo es preferible que le dé el aire, para que se seque mejor. Y no te lo toques...Tienes más heridas en el pecho… pero son superficiales, no han hecho falta puntos..

Empezó a recoger sus cosas. Sacó un bote de pastillas de su maletín y lo dejo en encima de la mesilla. Esto te ayudará dormir y por lo que he visto, tu organismo se regenera más deprisa cuando duermes.

-Ok… las tomaré…

Se levantó y miró a su paciente.

-Vincent tu organismo es una maravilla de la naturaleza.. ¿Sabes cuál es el papel de las enzimas?..

El asintió.

-Tú no solo no las pierdes si no que regeneras las que se pierden en el día a día…es algo excepcional..Por eso te curas con facilidad…

Vincent miró a su amigo.

-Antes aun era más rápido… estas heridas ya no existirían.. pero alguien lo cambio..

Markus prefirió no preguntar.

-De todos modos, es algo que jamás había visto… y utilizado de una manera apropiada podrías salvar montones de vidas…

Vincent le hizo un gesto para que parara.

-Ya hablaremos de eso mas tarde..

El Dr. asintió. No estaba en condiciones de mantener ahora esa conversación.

-De acuerdo…,.-sonrió-. Te doy la baja una semana…Necesitas descansar.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Le diré a Catherine que suba….

-Si... Dígale que traiga agua por favor, me muero de sed…y gracias.. gracias por estar ahí siempre que lo necesitó.

-No tienes porque dármelas…Descansa.

Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Markus bajo al salón les comentó como estaba Vincent y les dijo que si se ponía peor, que no creía, le llamasen. Acto seguido se despidió y salió del club.

Cat fue a coger una botella de agua de la nevera para subírsela a su marido.

-Creo que será mejor que todos nos vayamos... Ha sido una noche entretenida y tenemos que descansar.-Él que hablaba era Stuart.

Bob lo miró asombrado de la cantidad de palabras que habido dicho en las últimas horas. Hasta Mark lo observó con curiosidad antes de hablar.

-Si tiene razón… ¿queréis que os lleve a tu apartamento Cat?

Jt habló antes de que lo hiciera la aludida.

-No… se quedan aquí…no es conveniente mover mucho a Vincent…

Cat asintió.

-Si, mejor nos quedamos…Nos vemos mañana, tenemos mucho de que hablar y mucho por hacer. Miró a su padre y a Stuart.

Todos se encaminaron a la puerta después de desearse un buen descanso. En la sala quedaron Tess, Jt y Cat.

Esta suspiró y miró a sus amigos.

-¿Me acompañáis arriba y me ayudáis a cambiarle las sabanas?...seguro que se han mojado… quiero que esté lo más cómodo posible.

Se levantaron y fueron detrás de ella.

-Creo que tengo un pijama por ahí que prestarte…- le dijo Tess.

-Oh! No te preocupes... no me hace falta.

* * *

Catherine se lanzó a sus brazos nada más abrir la puerta del cuarto. Cuando vio su maravillosa sonrisa supo que el peligro había pasado.

-Cuando lo vi agarrándote del cuello…pensé que todo había terminado..

El la abrazó con el brazo bueno.

-Lo tenía todo controlado.- dijo sonriendo.

Ella le dio un golpe en el pecho poniendo cara de enfado.

-Tú… controlado… perdona, pero mi padre y yo nos lanzamos a sacarte a esa cosa de encima… mis rodillas no volverán a ser las mismas.- se toco indicando que le dolían del golpe con la bestia y luego con el suelo.

El se las acaricio.

-Si quieres, puedo lamer tus heridas..

Cat rio divertida

-Me parece que no estás en condiciones de lamer nada, nada de nada…

Vincent la agarró fuerte de la cintura y acercó su boca a la de ella.

-Ponme a prueba y veras.- pero del esfuerzo las heridas del cuello empezaron a dolerle y tuvo que echarse hacia atrás.

Cat siguió sonriendo.

-Te lo dije… hoy no estás en condiciones.

Jt y Tess llegaron en ese momento con un juego de sabanas limpias.

-¡Hola! – le saludo su amigo dejando la ropa de cama encima del escritorio de la habitación-. Hacía mucho que no nos pegabas un buen susto..- se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo como si fuera un chiquillo.

Vincent se movió molesto.

-Odio que hagas eso…aunque hay poco que revolver..

Tess se acercó al herido y le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Tess, tu sí que sabes cuidar a un enfermo….- le dijo, mirando de reojo a Jt.

Ella sonrió.

-Voy a prepararos unos sándwich de pavo con aguacate…y luego todos a dormir…tienes que descansar.

* * *

Mientras ella bajaba al salón a improvisar una cena para sus invitados, Jt ayudó a levantarse a Vincent y volvieron a preparar la cama, colocando cojines a su espalda para que estuviera cómodo.

A los 10 minutos, Vincent volvía a estar tumbado, tapado hasta la cintura por una colcha azul y devorando el sándwich que Tess les había hecho.

-Pensé que no podría comer… pero tengo un hambre de lobo..

Cat miró divertida como comía a toda velocidad.

-Debe ser parte de tu curación…tu organismo necesita alimento para poder sanar.

El asintió.

Cat terminó el suyo y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada.

-Ahora vas a tomarte una de las pastillas para dormir que te ha dejado Doc... ¿de acuerdo?.. Quiero que duermas de un tirón y que no sueñes.

Vincent se resistió.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

-Pero hoy no….- le acercó la pastilla y un vaso de agua.

Se la tomó a regañadientes porque sabía que era imposible que Cat lo dejara en paz si no lo hacía.

-Y ahora.. .- dijo ella-. Voy a buscar una cosa, ahora mismo subo. Y salió de la habitación.

Vincent cerró los ojos pero, enseguida los abrió, las imágenes del ataque se repetían constantemente en su mente. Se tocó con delicadeza las heridas del cuello y el hombro. Esta vez había estado cerca..Muy cerca.

La imagen de la enorme bestia que había visto enfrente de él se repetía constantemente...¿Quién era? ¿Qué era?...Después de que la bestia le mordiese, todo era tan confuso.

En ese momento Cat llegó llevando en las manos un antiguo vestido rojo. Enseguida supo de quien era.

-¿Qué hace aquí eso?.. Lo llevé a casa de tu padre.

-Ya, pero Dana lo trajo.. Supongo que quería que lo viese….-lo extendió y fue hacia el espejo del cuarto, colocándoselo encima. El color a pesar de todos los años que llevaba encerrado se conservaba todavía intenso y brillante. Era precioso...Mientras se contemplaba se le ocurrió una idea.

Lo dejó a los pies de la cama y empezó a desvestirse.

Vincent la miró asombrado.

-Me vas a hacer un striptease, justo el día en que no puedo ni moverme.

Catherine sonrió con picardía, mientras se iba quitando toda la ropa.

-Voy a probarme el vestido de Rebecca, huele raro, pero tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Vincent no prestaba atención a lo que le decía, solo veía su cuerpo perfecto.

Catherine se desnudo por completo. Se puso las enaguas, el corsé intentando que quedara lo mejor posible y luego el traje.

Le quedaba como un guante.

Fue hacia el espejo corriendo. Estaba increíble. Ya de por sí sabía que tenía una conexión con esa mujer…pero ahora tenía claro que ella estaba llevando la vida que Rebecca hubiera deseado vivir. Se miró durante un largo rato disfrutando del tacto de la tela y de la elegancia que le otorgaba. Tuvo un último pensamiento hacia ella "terminaremos lo que empezaste y podrás descansar en paz", luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Vincent.

-¿Cómo me queda?

El la observaba maravillado. Estaba tan hermosa.

-Perfecto… pero estás mejor sin nada.- le dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

Ella se echo a reír.

Se fue acercando a la cama despacio, dejando que el vestido se deslizara por sus hombros. Cayó al suelo…. Luego se soltó el corsé y lo dejo caer.. Cada vez estaba mas cerca de la cama, por último soltó el pequeño botón de las enaguas y estas resbalaron por sus piernas.

Cuando llegó a la cama estaba completamente desnuda. Se metió dentro y se acercó a Vincent.

El la abrazó con el brazo sano, mientras ella se pegaba a él todo lo que podía buscando su boca. La encontró...encontró su boca y su lengua perfectamente dispuestas.

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo hoy? El ponerme ese vestido me ha afectado un poquito..- le dijo con malicia, metiendo la mano por debajo de las sabanas y encontrando enseguida lo que buscaba.

Vincent cerró los ojos.

-Bueno.. la pastilla me está dando bastante sueño pero algo rapidito….- dejó de hablar cuando noto que Cat aumentaba la presión-… y si te encargas tú…

Cat rio abiertamente. Poco a poco se movió hasta quedar sentada encima de él.

Intentó no tocar en ningún momento las heridas de su chico, limitándose a besar el cuello por el lado izquierdo, el lado bueno.

Se levantó ligeramente cuando vio que Vincent ya estaba preparado y en ese momento, cuando sentía como él entraba dentro de ella, Vincent aprovechó que sus pechos estaban a la altura de su boca, para hacer lo que tanto le gustaba, besarlos, morderlos y saborearlos. La agarró fuerte de la parte baja de la espalda para acercarla y acompañarla en sus movimientos, sin soltar en ningún momento su presa. Cat echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientas se movía tremendamente excitada dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba.

A Vincent le llegó el orgasmo de forma totalmente inesperada, soltó los pechos de su chica y disfruto todo lo que pudo. Cat paró de moverse y lo beso..lo beso disfrutando de tenerlo justo ahí.. Dentro de ella.

Vincent sabiendo que ella no había llegado todavía, la invito a seguir moviéndose mientras metía su mano entre ambos, tocando el punto mágico de ella, y de toda mujer. Cat lo hizo, se fue moviendo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sintiendo a la vez su maravilloso contacto. El se acercó a ella para besarla, mordiéndole el labio mientras lo hacía. Cat empezó a moverse más deprisa buscando sus caricias y de repente, contuvo la respiración, abandonándose al orgasmo, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su chico mientras notaba como subía y bajaba de una montaña rusa maravillosa. Vincent mantuvo su contacto hasta que ella le quito la mano porque ya no aguantaba más.

Permanecieron unos segundos así abrazados, hasta de Cat se apartó y se dejó caer en la cama.

Se quedo un rato quieta mirando el techo.

-Creo que deberías ponerte más a menudo ese vestido..

Oyó lo que le decía Vincent, el cual seguía acariciándola, aprovechando que estaba desnuda delante de él.

-Jamás me cansaré de tocarte…- le dijo muy serio.

Ella se sentó.

-Y yo nunca dejaré que dejes de hacerlo… yo tampoco puedo vivir sin tenerte cerca...es como si me faltase el aire…

Se besaron despacio…con gran delicadeza…Cat se apartó.

-Creo que ahora sí que deberíamos dormir..

Le quitó los cojines de la espalda y le ayudo a tumbarse en la cama.

-¿Quieres tomarte otra pastilla?... es bueno que duermas y no sueñes…

-No… no quiero otra…No le tengo miedo a los sueños…

-Vale…vuelvo enseguida, voy al baño.

Se puso la camisa que llevaba y salió hacia el baño de la planta de arriba. Cuando volvió, Vincent estaba dormido. Se sentó en la cama, observándolo, sabiendo que había estado a punto de perderlo. Le colocó bien el pelo. Lo beso suavemente en la frente.

Se levantó suspirando, vio las pastillas en la mesilla y sin pensárselo mucho se tomo una. No quería soñar.

Se quitó la camisa y se metió en la cama.

Se tapó a sí misma y a Vincent con la colcha. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, abrazándose a él todo lo fuerte que pudo, y se dejo llevar por Morfeo, a un lugar, donde no soñó, solo descanso.

Mañana seria otro día.

Continuara…..

33


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

Los subterráneos del Hospital Baker, estaban muy concurridos, a las 2 de la mañana de esa madrugada. Morgan bajo por las escaleras conteniendo a duras penas la rabia que pugnaba por salir. El ruido de lo que estaba ocurriendo le fue acompañando todo el trayecto.

Desde que le habían levantado de la cama para decirle que uno de sus soldados había muerto y el otro estaba gravemente herido, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en pegarle dos tiros en la cabeza al responsable de todo aquello. Uniendo el pensamiento al hecho sacó su arma y comprobó, que tuviera suficientes balas, le quitó el seguro y la volvió a colocar en la cartuchera, en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

¿Quién había dado la orden?. ¿Con que autoridad se creían para hacer algo así sin decirle nada… Él era el responsable de todo lo que ocurría dentro de la organización, por encima de él solo estaba el Consejo.

El sótano del hospital se componía de una planta para el parking de los clientes, y tres plantas más que no tenían nada que ver con los clientes… bueno, tal vez algo. En esas tres plantas subterráneas se encontraba la sede logística del Consorcio. Allí se decidía, no que cosas había que hacer, si no como hacerlas.

Cuando llegó al piso -2 salió de las escaleras atravesando una puerta de seguridad que daba a un pasillo iluminado por focos de luces blancas. La intensa luz en un principio le deslumbró. Fue cruzándose en su camino con numerosos miembros del personal autorizado, que iban de un lado a otro, atareados en las especiales circunstancias que los habían llevado hasta allí a esas horas de la madrugada. Le fueron saludando a medida que pasaba por su lado.

Se dirigió a su despacho a toda prisa, acariciándose la cabeza recién rapada, en un gesto que siempre hacia, cuando las preocupaciones amenazaban con sobrepasarle. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Stanley, que de pie al lado de la inmensa mesa de caoba que presidia el despacho, colgaba el teléfono

-¡Qué demonios ha pasado?.- le preguntó a gritos-. No me podéis despertar a estas horas para contarme que algo impensable ha ocurrido.. ¡¿Dónde está Anthony?!.. si salieron, la orden solo pudo venir de él

Se acercó a su socio en el cargo, con cara de matar a alguien. Stanley sabia que cuando entraba en cólera de esa manera, era mejor no decir nada.

-Se le dijo que no debía hacerlo..¡ SE LO DIJE MUCHAS VECES!-. Volvió a gritar.

En ese momento Anthony de Lucca seguido por dos de sus vigilantes entró en la habitación.

-Morgan…- saludó-. Si…. tienes razón, fui yo el que los soltó.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta a estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Su oponente aguanto el envite sin pestañear… Morgan clavó sus ojos grises, en los profundamente negros del jefe de seguridad.

-Más vale que la excusa sea buena…he metido cadáveres en el horno por mucho menos que esto.

Sus acompañantes en un movimiento reflejo quitaron los seguros de sus armas. Morgan los miró.

-Dile a tus perros que tengan cuidado con lo que hacen…Si yo caigo, de ellos no quedara ni para dar de comer a las ratas..

De Lucca tragó saliva y les hizo un gesto para que salieran del despacho. Tenía que justificarse como fuera, las cosas no habían salido como pensaba.

Su rápida reacción cuando había visto a Keller y su mujer en la pantalla, no le había permitido ver que detrás iba el Berseker. ¡Qué error!

Morgan se separó de él, fue hacia el mueble bar, una de las pocas cosas que se había permitido en la espartana decoración de su despacho, y se sirvió un whisky doble.

-Ya puedes empezar…-le indicó mientras bebía un trago.

-La bestia entró con su mujer en los túneles de la calle 13W y considerando, que toda esa zona todavía tiene acceso hasta aquí, me pareció que había un peligro potencial en que pudieran localizar la nueva entrada.- se explicó.

-Es complicado que lo hagan y lo sabes, desde que Reynolds y sus hombres pegaron fuego al antiguo subterráneo hemos hecho las cosas bien..- lo miró mientras le daba vueltas al whisky en la mano. Stanley se había quedado al lado de la mesa intentando pasar lo mas desapercibido posible.

-Ya…pero Keller es peligro.. os empeñáis en que tenemos que esperar.¿a qué? A que ocurra un milagro…deberíamos secuestrar a esa mujer y desde luego candidatos no creo que falten… el mismo Lowan estaría encantado..

Morgan dejo la copa encima de la mesa.

-Lowan no sabe nada sobre eso.. ni lo sabrá-. sonó como lo que era, una clara advertencia de que no debía irse de la lengua-. Es inestable.. muy inestable.. no podemos darle ese poder…- se apoyó en la mesa aparentando tranquilidad pero la venas de su cuello se marcaban como nunca-. Sigue…

Anthony sabia como era y no se fio de esa pose.

-En cuanto vi que eran ellos… no lo pensé..

Morgan saltó como un resorte.

-Eso es ¡no lo pensaste! ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido!

De Lucca se defendió.

-Eran tres contra uno. No tenían ninguna posibilidad, no imaginé que iban con Stuart… no lo vi en la pantalla…además...

No le dejó terminar.

-No lo viste en la pantalla… ¿para qué demonios te pagamos?.. ¡para que mires la pantalla!

El jefe seguridad estaba empezando a hartarse del trato de su superior.

-No te olvides que Stuart dejó muy claro hace tiempo que no atacaría a ninguna bestia…

Morgan asintió deprisa unas cuantas veces. Los nervios se lo estaban comiendo.

-Pues algo ha hecho que cambiara de opinión…y eso nos ha costado la vida de uno de los nuestros...´¿Sabes lo que cuesta?...-Anthony asintió. Cada vez se sentía más humillado pero estaba aguantando.. la venganza siempre es mejor fría.. y le tenía muchas ganas a Morgan.

Es eso momento sonó el teléfono. Stanley lo cogió deprisa y contestó.

-Despacho de Morgan Aldridge, soy Stanley Hamilton… ¿Quién es?-. Esperó un momento, y sin decir nada mas le pasó el teléfono a Morgan. Esto lo cogió, miró a Stanley con un gesto de interrogación. El solo vocalizó "Washington"… Anthony también lo vio y sonrió.

A Morgan no le gustó esa sonrisa.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Soy Morgan...

En el otro lado de la línea se hicieron esperar. Finalmente una voz ronca y calmada empezó a hablar.

-Sr. Aldridge me parece que tenemos que dejar unas cuantas cosas claras para evitar conclusiones equivocadas… El Sr. De Lucca solo estaba cumpliendo órdenes dabas expresamente desde el Consejo… Unos minutos antes de que se violara la seguridad por segunda vez de los túneles de la 13W, le habíamos hecho saber que la idea de esperar a que los Keller tuvieran descendencia nos empezaba aparecer descabellada. Es una posibilidad a medio y largo plazo que no podemos permitirnos. Sr. Aldridge, usted, comprenderá que la situación todavía es controlable si la atajamos a tiempo…

Morgan no pudo contenerse.

-Perdone que le interrumpa señor, pero ¿todo el consejo está de acuerdo con usted?

-No exactamente… pero en algún momento la ciencia tendrá que dejar paso a los política y los hechos son que , no podemos dejar que unos pocos nos echen abajo lo que tantos años llevamos planeando.

-Si.. en eso estoy de acuerdo.. pero no se olvide que sin la ciencia, no tendrían oportunidad de hacer política… sus ideas se sostienen en aquello que la ciencia los ha dado a base de mucho trabajo y de mucho sacrificio…y sacrificios….- Morgan respiró hondo -. No podemos mandar a cazar a nuestros soldados sin tener todas las variables controladas. Hoy hemos estado a punto de perder a tres de ellos… y ya sabe que son el pilar fundamental donde sostener la nueva sociedad que quieren crear…son genéticamente los más estables que hemos tenido y son incondicionales a la causa.

Desde Washington tardaron en contestar.

-Lo sé… ha sido un error garrafal no tener en cuenta la participación de Sr. Macleod en esto…una participación totalmente inesperada por cierto… pensábamos que se había retirado de la lucha…

-Yo también lo pensaba… pero algo lo ha hecho despertar...- y eso era algo que Morgan no entendía.

-De todos modos, solo le llamaba para dejar clara la nula responsabilidad de Sr. de Lucca en todo esto… asi que déjele que haga su trabajo en paz y usted ocúpese del suyo…El consejo se reunirá esta misma noche y necesitamos un informe detallado de todos los movimientos de los Keller desde que descubrieron los túneles de la 13W, y también de la situación de los soldados heridos… tenemos que evaluar, entre todos, los pasos a seguir a partir de ahora.

Morgan sabía que era inútil discutir por teléfono. En consejo del Consorcio tenía dos facciones claramente diferenciadas desde hacía unos años, cuando los mismo políticos que fueron pacientes o tuvieron familiares que fueron pacientes, empezaron a ejercer el poder, que la parte medica le fue dejando, para dedicarse a la investigación.

Pero la política tiene tiempos distintos que la ciencia, todo tiene que hacerse ¡ya!… alguien tendría que decirlos un día, que la paciencia es una de las grandes virtudes del hombre y por norma general, para tener éxito en grandes empresas, y esta lo era, hacía falta mucha paciencia.

-No se preocupen los tendrán….- les contestó intentando parecer conforme.

Al otro lado parecieron darse por satisfechos.

-Me parece perfecto… tenemos mucho de lo que discutir, será una noche larga.. le dejo estoy seguro de que tiene cosas de las preocuparse.

-Así es….- colgó sin más. Miró a Anthony que aguantaba estoicamente enfrente de él.

-Ya veo que no estás solo en esto….- suspiro resignado.

De Lucca lo miró con una sonrisa mal disimulada en los labios.

-Si tienes nada más que echarme en cara me voy… tengo que trabajar.-se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Morgan lo observo mientras se iba y en cuanto cerró la puerta estampó el teléfono contra ella. El aparato se hizo añicos. Stanley no se sorprendió. Era lo esperado.

-Algún día voy a…No soporto a estos inútiles que no ven más allá de sus narices….- dijo mientras se volvió a servir otro whisky doble.

Su socio se colocó delante de él. Sabia perfectamente de que había ido la conversación con el miembro del consejo…

-Y ahora…¿que hacemos?..

Morgan bebió un sorbo cerrando los ojos. Lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-¿Quien está a cargo de los heridos?

-Por ahora todo el departamento genético, con el Dr. Marks a la cabeza.. ¿llamamos a alguien más?

Morgan negó.

-No….- cambio de tema… ¿supongo que el servicio de limpieza ya estará en ello?

Stanley asintió.

-Si…ya habrán terminando…

-Vamos a ver que nos cuenta el Dr. Marks. Mis chicos son lo más importante ahora… luego haremos informes…

Y diciendo esto salieron del despacho, dirigiendose a la sala de recuperación.

Ésta era algo así como una enfermería, un centro de investigación y un quirófano, todo ello en el mismo espacio. Y todo ello dedicado a lo mismo.. a la creación, mantenimiento y recuperación de la bestias. El "sancta sanctorum" del Baker. Todo lo demás era por y para ello, y de paso, daba unos sustanciosos beneficios.

El lugar era una enorme estancia de más de 200 metros cuadrados. Podía dividirse según lo requería la ocasión con unos paneles móviles que se deslizaban mediante carriles por el techo. Las paredes blancas impolutas le dan un aspecto igual de aséptico que de frio.

En este momento se habían creado dos recintos cerrados. En cada uno de ellos estaban atendiendo a una de las bestias.

En el resto de la sala, mas de 20 personas estaba trabajando en cuatro grandes mesas de laboratorio. El cadáver de una anciana y el de un hombre de unos 50 años estaban tendiendos en sendas mesas de autopsia. Se podía ver claramente que se les estaban extrayendo determinados tejidos.

Tanto Morgan como Stanley estaban tan acostumbrados a ver cadáveres, que no repararon en ellos.

Se dirigieron directamente a las zonas cerradas. En la primera estaban atendiendo al número 7, Daniel. Según le había ido contado Stanley, le habían metido más de 12 tiros, algunos de ellos en zonas vitales, pero ninguna por fortuna, había tocado la cabeza. Era complicado que saliera de allí con vida, pero no imposible.

Se dio la vuelta, después de observar durante unos minutos como atendían al herido. En la otra sala esperaba encontrar a Hugh y lo encontró, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar?-. le preguntó a Morgan, con el dolor reflejado en los ojos.-. Hemos perdido a Pete…

El Dr. Marks lo estaba atendiendo de las heridas del pecho, de los brazos y del cuello, que Vincent, le había hecho con sus garras. Todas eran superficiales.

Siguió hablando mientras veía como Morgan se acercaba a él.

-Cuando oí el rugido no podía creer que fuese él quien nos estuviera atacando…prometió que nunca iría a por nosotros..

Su jefe asintió.

-Si, lo prometió, pero tal vez en este caso pensó, que tenía que defender a su nueva "familia"….No olvides que estaban en franca desventaja contra vosotros..

Hugh movió la cabeza indicando que habia algo que no le gustaba.

-No pudimos notarlo en ningún momento….- levantó la cabeza y miró a Morgan-. Cuando lo vimos ya era demasiado tarde para darnos la vuelta….- apretó el puño y levantó el brazo-. Teníamos la pelea ganada..La bestia estaba acorralada y la mujer estaba a punto de caer en las garras de Pete…-su cara se contrajo en una mueca de rabia-. Keller no es rival para nosotros… no sabe luchar como un autentico guerrero.

-Anthony cometió un error de bulto al ordenaros que salieras a por ellos… además no me dijo nada… no tenía mi autorización.- le dijo Morgan dejando muy claro quien habia sido el culpable.

Hugh hizo ademán de levantarse de la camilla donde lo estaban curando. Pero Evan se lo impidió. Lo agarró fuerte, no tanto como podía haberlo hecho, pero lo suficiente para que se calmara momentáneamente.

-Ha sido un desastre...- dijo Hugh mientras Evan le terminaba de limpiar las heridas.

Morgan intentó apaciguarlo.

-Tienes que reponerte y olvidar lo que ha pasado.

-No es fácil… Sabiendo que la persona que nos enseñó a ser lo que somos ahora, se dedica a matarnos.- suspiró resignado.

-Tendrá sus motivos.. Stuart jamás haría algo sin motivos.. .- tragó saliva. El whisky le había dejado la boca seca-. Para él todos vosotros sois casi sus hijos…..-cogió aire al terminar de hablar-. Algo tiene que haber pasado…

Evan terminó justo entonces, de hacer su trabajo. Le enseñó una cajita pequeña de plástico transparente que llevaba en la mano.

-Esto son muestras del Sr. Keller, voy a analizarlas haber si encontramos algo nuevo.

Morgan asintió.

-Me parece bien….- no le hizo demasiado caso.

Hugh se vistió y salió echando una ojeada a la otra habitación donde estaba atendiendo a Daniel.

-¿Se salvara, verdad?-. le preguntó.

-Si.. Es fuerte y está en las mejores manos.

El herido asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras. Solo quería descansar.

Se quedaron solos, Evan y Morgan. Durante un breve instante no supieron que decirse.

-Es difícil para ellos cuando uno cae….- pensó Morgan en voz alta.

Miró a Evan que estaba de pie a su lado. Este permanecía impasible. En ese momento, se fijo en el cambio físico que se estaba produciendo el doctor.

Se acababa de rapar la cabeza y eso, le proporcionaba un aspecto de lo más extraño. Su piel, a medida que iba siguiendo con el tratamiento había adquirido un todo pálido casi cadavérico, y sus pupilas estaban la mayor parte del tiempo dilatadas…pero lo que más extraño a Morgan, en ese momento, fue su expresión. Era como si estuviera de vuelta de todo, como si hiciera su trabajo de forma mecánica.

Recordó entonces una conversación que habían tenido unos días después de que le llevasen por primera vez a los laboratorios y pudiera ver de primera mano cómo se trabajaba allí. Al entrar en la cámara se había quedado paralizado cuando se dio cuenta de que todo, lo que estaba guardado en las cámaras frigoríficas era cadáveres..

-Yo habría acabado aquí, si no les fuese útil ¿verdad?- le había preguntó mientras daba el primer paso dentro apoyándose en el bastón que todavía utilizaba. Su espalda tardó bastante más tiempo en regenerarse. Aun ahora notaba como a veces le costaba caminar con facilidad.

Morgan asintió.

-Si…

Evan había mirado alrededor de él para descubrir que la cámara era un enorme pasillo de unos 6 metros de ancho por unos 100 de largo. Estos 100 metros estaban cubiertos por puertas pequeñas como las de las morgues. 4 puertas hasta llegar al techo.

-¿Están todas llenas?…

-No… por supuesto que no… cuando el sujeto ya no nos es útil nos deshacemos de lo que queda.

Morgan se adentró un poco mas mientras le hablaba.

-No se preocupe se acostumbrara.. No se olvide que es por una buena causa..

Evan negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba procesar toda esta terrible información.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con la bestias?

-Bueno.. es complicado de expresar.. Pero las "bestias" como usted las llama, son una bendición para la raza humana. No solo pueden defendernos de aquello que nos ataque, si no que su potencial genético es tan brutal que podría salvar a la humanidad.

Evan había andado despacio hacia una de las puertas, dejó el bastón apoyado en la pared y la abrió. Había sacado la camilla que había dentro y dejado a la vista el cadáver de una mujer madura. Tenía un agujero en el vientre. La impresión era que le habían extirpado algún órgano vital.

Había levantado la cabeza y mirado a Morgan a los ojos.

-¿Supongo que esto lo harían cuando ya estaba muerta?.- había preguntado.

Recordó que no lo sabía con certeza, pero por supuesto no fue momento de ser sincero.

-Claro…

Aun así Evan no había podido contenerse.

-No sienten remordimientos de que todo esto se lleve a cabo a costa de la muerte de inocentes, y no solo me refiero a los…-había mirado las puertas-...sujetos para experimentar… Las "bestias" en su momento eran personas, con vidas que vivir. Vincent lo era.

Después de oírle hablar, se había acercado a él y le había dado un golpecito en la espalda.

-Dr. Marks, no se le olvide que su opinión personal en todo esto, nos es…digamos de poco relevancia… Se le paga por hacer su trabajo a la perfección, el cual hará sin problemas..-eso sonó como una sutil amenaza-. pero permítame que le diga una cosa..En esto mundo finito, no cabemos todos, parte de la humanidad deberá dejar de existir para que la otra sea fuerte y resistente…Eso es una verdad absoluta.. ¿Por qué no elegir a la mejor parte?..

Evan no dijo nada en ese momento.

Durante bastante tiempo, fue normal ver esa expresión de pena en su rostro cada vez que tenía que coger una muestra o crear un suero que inyectar… pero ahora, al ver esos ojos fríos se dio cuenta de Evan Marks ya no tenía remordimientos y eso le agrado. Era un investigador estupendo y haría grandes cosas para ellos, cosas que todavía estaban por venir.

Todo eso paso por su mente en apenas unos segundos.

-¿Cómo esta Daniel?..

Evan le contestó rápidamente.

-Esta mal pero su capacidad de regeneración es muy buena…posiblemente no morirá, pero acuérdese que cuando uno de ellos es herido por alguien su sed de venganza puede ser difícil de controlar…Y teniendo en cuenta que Pete ha muerto.. Yo que usted, me plantearía reunirlos a todos y darles una de sus charla. y que tomen su medicación, no me gustaría que se descontrolaran.

Morgan sonrió.

-Tiene razón Doctor.. toda la razón… y creo que lo voy a hacer ahora mismo…-le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Investigue esa muestras del Sr. Keller, me gustaría saber en que condiciones está ahora..

-Eso voy a hacer ahora mismo….- se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió a la zona de investigación, donde un Jeremy con cara de preocupación le esperaba con una probeta en las manos.

Morgan lo vio alejarse y sonrió. La situación había sido solventada de la mejor forma… Ahora solo tenía que apaciguar a los demás y empezar los informes que le habían pedido desde Washington. Luego llamaría a los responsables de la parte medica del consejo para contarles su versión de los hechos.

Con paso decidió salió de la sala y fue a buscar a Stanley. ¿dónde demonios se habia metido?

Evan lo siguió con la mirada mientras atendía a Jeremy. Cada día odiaba mas a ese hombre. Al ver como lo miraba hacia un momento se dio cuenta, de que ya confiaba en él. Creía que lo había ganado para la causa. ¡Qué tremendo error!

La estrategia que había utilizado, cuando se dio cuenta de que Cat tenía ese gen que la hacía tan especial, tenía visos de caducar. Una parte del consorcio tenía prisa por deshacerse de ellos.

De todos modos su cuerpo estaba cambiando de una forma tan rápida que no creía necesitarla más. Podía hacer otras cosas desde dentro. Cada vez se encontraba más fuerte y tenía acceso a casi todo aquello que le pudiera hacer falta.

El problema más importante ahora mismo, a su juicio, era Gabe…Su dependencia de Catherine podía ser fatal. Tendría que hacer con él en la próxima revisión, aunque tenía dudas de que dejara que él lo tocara.

Jeremy tendría que hacer todo el trabajo. Lo miró mientras estaba a su lado contándole algo sobre el veneno se les había dado a las bestias para mejorar sus defensas. Eso chico tenía aptitudes innatas para la investigación. Sería un perfecto aliado, pero daba la impresión de que tenia los mismos remordimientos que todos los demás,. Ninguno.

Daba igual, aunque tuviera que hacerlo todo solo. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta del peligro que era, que el poder de las bestias estuviera en manos de dementes, y se había dado cuenta también, de que por mucho que quisiera vivir, por mucho que deseara volver a ver a Catherine y por mucho que odiara a Vincent, no podía permanecer quieto, sin hacer nada para parar a estar gente. A estos iluminados que tenían el poder y la oportunidad de hacer exactamente lo que querían hacer.

* * *

Un poco antes de mediodía, Vincent salía corriendo de la cocina para coger el teléfono.

Había comenzado a sonar, justo cuando estaba a punto empezar de hacer la comida.

Se había quitado las vendas que Markus le habia puesto en las heridas y no se había puesto camiseta, dejando que se secaran. Su organismo casi las había cerrado y el dolor había desaparecido por completo.

De todos modos, las heridas del cuello todavía, tenían un tono ligeramente gris oscuro. Mañana pasaría por el hospital para que Doc les echara de nuevo un vistazo.

Cogió el teléfono de su mesilla, miró y vio que el que llamaba era Jt.

-Jt..¡Hola!

Un risa sonó en el otro lado.

-Por la forma en la que contestas, ya veo que estas mejor, pero, no entiendo que os hayáis ido tan pronto esta mañana. Podías haberte quedado todo el tiempo que hubieras querido.

Vincent puso el altavoz del móvil y fue andando hacia la cocina mientras hablaba. Iba moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo dándole la razón a su amigo. Dejó el teléfono encima de la isla, después, se acercó a uno de los cajones de debajo de la encimera, sacó un delantal negro y se lo puso.

-Se que no hay ningún problema, pero me he despertado muy bien… la cura de Doc fue muy buena y no queríamos molestar.

-Ya, pero ya sabes que esta, es también tu casa. Puede que algún día Cat, se canse de ti y te eche de su apartamento….- empezó a reírse.

Vincent se paró en seco cuando iba a la nevera a por un poco de queso y se quedó mirando al teléfono..

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma..

Jt seguía riéndose al otro lado de la línea.

-Ella,¡ jamás!, has oído, ¡jamás!, se separara de mí.- le dijo con altanería, mientras cogía lo que había ido a buscar y lo dejaba encima de la encimera-. Me ha constado mucho no tener dudas respecto a esto…no lo estropees ahora..

-Ok.. Era solo una broma.. Y hablando de la Reina de Saba… ¿está por ahí?.

-No.. Ha ido a trabajar.. .su jefe ha llamado…

-¡Ah! Pensé que solo había llamado a Tess…

-No… a Cat también… y ya sabes que aunque este destrozada, el deber es el deber….-empezó a partir el queso en tacos-. Estoy haciéndole la comida. Ha dicho que se escaparía para que pudiéramos comer juntos.. Ensalada de atún y unos filetes a la plancha..Markus me dio la baja para una semana, pero creo que volveré antes…

-¿Cuándo te has aficionado a la cocina?... Antes no lo eras, más bien te daba alergia, creo recordar..

-Perdona pero todos tenemos derecho a evolucionar, y comer me gusta demasiado…-le explicó sonriendo-.

-Ya…. ¿qué te ronda por esa cabeza?... con vuestra rápida escapada esta mañana, el montón de preguntas que tengo que hacerte se ha quedado sin respuestas.

Vincent se pusó serio, dejó de revolver la ensalada y cogió aire. No podía mentirle a Jt y además, no quería hacerlo.

-Cat y yo no hemos hablado mucho sobre todo ello.- le dijo eligiendo muy bien las palabras. Se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina y cogió el teléfono acercándoselo a la boca. No podía hacer nada más mientras se lo contaba.

-Fue algo inesperado. Entramos en los túneles de la 13W. Bob quería saber si habían cerrado los accesos desde el Norte y de paso, supongo que, quería echarle un ojo al vagón y a la estación.

-Entiendo.- Jt permanecía atento al otro lado.

-Bajamos Bob, Catherine, Stuart y yo…de repente note que algo venia hacia nosotros.. Podía oírles con todo detalle -. Apoyó la mano izquierda en su pierna, había empezado a temblar ligeramente. La metió en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Siguió hablando con Jt a pesar de ello-. Cuando llegaron, te juro que estaba asustando… Eran tres..

-¡¿Tres?!.. .- lo tremendo de la situación, se presentó ante Jt con toda claridad.

-Oí como Cat le disparaba a uno de ello. Luego, Bob estuvo a punto de ser derribado por otro… no lo pensé y me lance para quitarle a la bestia de encima…lo conseguí, pero tuve que enfrentarme a ella. Oí que Bob disparaba a la que seguía a Cat y mientras luchaba con la otra, vi como la que faltaba aparecía encima del vagón dispuesta a saltar encima de Cat….- tuvo que parar, el temblor se estaba poniendo peor. Fue a su cuarto abrió el cajón de la cómoda para coger la gema. Se la metió en el bolsillo a duras penas. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo.

-Entonces..-siguió hablando mientras volvía al salón-. Todo lo que recuerdo fue a la bestia que tenía más cerca, abalanzarse sobre mí e intentar con todas mis fuerzas que no me clavara sus colmillos en mi cuello….- se volvió a sentar en el taburete-. Jt, te juro que una parte de mi sabia, que esa pelea no iba a acabar bien…pero de repente oí un rugido terrible y acto seguido note sus colmillos.. y nada mas….

Al otro lado Jt estaba sudando solo de oírselo contar.

-Cuando llegaste tenías muy mala pinta, es cierto…lo bueno era que por lo menos nos dimos cuenta enseguida de que no eran heridas demasiado graves…

-Si…pero todo se debió a que Cat y su padre llegaron justo en el momento adecuado si no ahora estaría muerto….-se quedó callado pensando si contarle lo que había pasado después con Stuart, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Todo estaba muy borroso en su mente todavía y era difícil de asimilar, y más aún por teléfono.

Se prometió que cuando se enterase de todo con exactitud. Jt sería el primero en saberlo. Siguió hablando.

-Ha sido un milagro, esas "bestias" creo, que estaban modificadas para ser más letales. Según Markus la zona donde me clavo los colmillos se estaba necrosando…si yo no fuera lo que soy, habría muerto con ese simple contacto en segundos…posiblemente envenenado…

-¡Dios! Esto cada vez se complica más….Pero, hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo demonios se salvo Cat del que se le venía encima..?.-le preguntó intrigado.

Vincent intentó quitarse de encima la pregunta.

-Esa parte ya no la recuerdo y Cat todavía no me lo ha contado…ayer nos limitamos a descansar.

En irónica risilla se oyó al otro lado.

-¿De que te ríes?-. le preguntó Vincent, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No.. no de nada.. Tienes razón os limitasteis a descansar… después de la noche que habías llevado era la normal…- volvió la risilla.

Vincent se levantó deseando cambiar de tema.

-Bueno.. Vayamos a lo importante..¿Para que querías a Cat?

Su amigo pareció acordarse entonces de para que había llamado.

-¡Ah! Es cierto…Simplemente para decirle que ya tengo las invitaciones para la fiesta de los Baker en el Rockefeller...Iremos los tres…tú te puedes quedar de apoyo logístico…Mark ha estado y me traído unos cuantos maletines propiedad del FBI que son para alucinar.. Te puedo asegurar que después de verlos, soy partidario de esa frase que dice "El gran hermano nos vigila…a todas horas".

Vincent no pudo evitar sonreír al otro lado, pero enseguida se puso serio. No podía permitirse volver a exponerlo.

-Ya…me parece genial que nos ayude pero, yo… iré con ellas…- pronuncio el "yo" con énfasis -. …mejor que seas tú quien se dedique a la logística…te pega mas.

-Pero….¿No te acaban de dar una paliza?-. Preguntó ligeramente molesto.

Vincent movió su hombro herido con relativa soltura…se dio cuenta entonces que era el mismo donde dio la bala que le disparo Gabe. ¡Qué coincidencia!

.-Ya te he dicho que me estoy recuperando bien.. Puedo ir con ellas… necesitaran un guardaespaldas…

Jt no dijo nada durante un rato y cuando habló había un punto de decepción en su voz..

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… cuando tenga todo preparado os llamaré. Con la ilusión que me hacia vestirme de "El Zorro"…

La reacción de Vincent fue la esperada.

-¿¡El Zorro!?.- preguntó sin entender nada.

La risa de Jt al otro lado fue toda la respuesta que recibió antes de que su amigo colgase.

* * *

Mark llegó a su despacho a primera hora de la mañana . No había dormido nada.

Lo que le habían contado daba demasiado miedo para pretender tener una noche tranquila y eso teniendo en cuenta, que él jamás había sido un cobarde, pero la posible pérdida de su familia, era algo que siempre había llevado muy mal, aunque sabía, que podía ocurrir en cualquier momento.

Se levantó con la idea de pasar el día intentando que el ataque de las tres bestias del Consorcio, no le pasara factura. Además tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Eso sería el bálsamo para los malos pensamientos.

Cuando entró al despacho que compartía con Spencer, lo encontró revisando un buen puñado de circulares, lo cual en términos coloquiales venia a significar, burocracia.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Quieren que hagamos mas estadísticas?.-le preguntó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del traje reglamentario y se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata. La colgó del respaldo de su silla y después se acercó a la mesa de su compañero.

Cogió uno de los papeles.

Spencer se le adelanto.

-Son las asignaciones de la fiscalía. ¿Quería ver quién va a lidiar con los italianos?..

Mark lo miro extrañado.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes interés en eso? Todos los miembros de la fiscalía te parecen buenos ¿no? A mí no, pero a ti sí…

Mark se apoyó en la mesa y leyó el que había cogido. En efecto eran las asignaciones para las nuevas investigaciones del FBI, de las comisarias y para los casos que ya habían pasado a juicio.

Estaba leyéndolos sin mucho interés cuando de repente, Spencer se levantó de la silla, ligeramente entusiasmado

-¡Sí!…¡lo sabia!…tenían que dárselo a ella..

Mark se quedo de piedra, al ver gestos tan efusivos en su compañero, pero creyó empezar entender de qué iba todo ello.

-¿No te estarás refiriendo a la Srta. López ¿verdad?...Le han dado el caso de los calabreses a Carmen López…

-Si.- Spencer se volvió a sentar poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Adoro a esa mujer…y además..- miro a su compañero muy serio-. Es francamente buena en los juicios.

Mark se levantó y se dirigió a su mesa. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un dossier de 4 centímetros de grosor.

-Toma, esto es todo lo que llevamos del caso…dáselo tu.. y se lo explicas con detalle…-. Se lo dejo encima de su mesa mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Spencer le dio las gracias mirándolo con gratitud extrema.

Mark no pudo evitar pensar que la Srta. Carmen López era mucha mujer para él, pero bueno, tal vez las apariencias engañaban.

Cuando se volvía hacia su mesa, para empezar trabajar de verdad, Spencer lo llamo.

-¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo-. Empezó a revolver entre sus papeles.. he visto una cosa que tal vez te interese…Este es-. Sacó uno y se lo tendió-. Habla de la detective Chandler. Por lo que se ve una persona a la que investigab, murió el otro día asesinada..

Mark cogió el papel que le tendía rápidamente.

-Ya han asignado el ayudante del fiscal que lo llevara…- Spencer intentó sonreír maliciosamente, igual que antes lo habia hecho Marlk-. Sé que la detective no te es indiferente. Se te nota.

Mark lo miró con cara de desagrado.

-No sé por qué piensas eso, apenas nos hemos tres o cuatro veces…

-Tu lenguaje corporal-. Dijo su compañero haciéndose el entendido.

Durante un par de segundo estuvo tentado de explicarle algunas cosas sobre el lenguaje corporal, pero luego lo pensó mejor, el pobre no tenía la culpa de estar tan verde en asuntos de faldas. Prefirió concentrarse en el papel que tenía entre las manos.

-Tu ganas Spencer…

Empezó a leer que la fiscalía acudiría a la 125 esa mañana para ser informada de las razones por las cuales habían estado en contacto con el detective Morrison jubilado de la 5ª, siguió leyendo y se quedo paralizado. El ayudante del fiscal que iba a llevar eso era… Gabe y..- miró su reloj, tiene que estar a punto de aparecer por la comisaria-. Cat estaría allí , seguro. Ella tendría que presentarle el caso junto con Tess.

.Spencer me tengo que ir.. Es una urgencia-. Le dijo mientras se iba poniendo otra vez la chaqueta. Se ajustó la corbata y cogió el móvil.

-De acuerdo… yo me encargare de llevar los informes….- lo miró extrañado-. ¿Es por la detective?, ¿pasa algo?

-No… bueno si…ya te lo contaré…vuelvo enseguida.

Salió disparado del despacho. Tenia que acudir volando a la 125.

No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si esos dos se juntaban en la misma habitación, aunque hubiese testigos…

* * *

-Y eso es todo…- Cat fue hacia su mesa llevando una taza de café en la mano, esperando que Tess se diera por vencida con la explicación que le estaba dando, sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Por supuesto, y hasta haber hablado con su padre y con Stuart no iba a mencionar nada del "otro" asunto.

-Debió ser horroroso ver como tres de esas cosas venían a por vosotros.- Tess se sentó en su silla y echó un ojo al expediente del caso de la mujer de Baker, y ahora, les acababan de dejar, lo que la científica hacia escrito del asesinato de Morrison. En teoría, el caso pertenecía a la 5ª, pero Tess, conocía a tanta gente en el cuerpo, por su familia, que era raro el sitio donde no podía pedir un favor. Ser hija y hermana de policias tiene sus ventajas.

Catherine se sentó en su mesa y suspiro.

-Te puedo asegurar que lo fue…pero, bueno hemos salido bastante bien librados al final-. Dejó la taza y empezó a redactar el informe que le iban a presentar al capitán sobre los motivos que las llevaban a la fiesta de de esa tarde noche-. Y Vincent se está recuperando con rapidez.. esta mañana se encontraba muy bien..Por eso nos fuimos temprano.

Tess la miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta anoche de que no estaba tan mal como parecía..

Al principio Cat no entendió porque decía eso su amiga. Cuando lo hizo la sorpresa y la vergüenza se reflejó en su rostro. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y asesinó a su Tess con la mirada.

-¡OH! No… no… no pudisteis oírnos….no puede ser..

Tess rió abiertamente.

-Las paredes son de papel y precisamente no fuisteis muy discretos…- seguía riéndose.

Cat se dió por ofendida.

-Somos muy discretos, te lo puedo asegurar..

-Ya….- la miró divertida, pero le dio pena y cambio de tema-. En fin lo importante es que estáis bien y por cierto, los otros ¿qué pasó con ellos?

Cat negó con la cabeza, agradecida de que la conversación anterior hubiera terminado.

-No lo sé…uno murió, pero los otros dos se fueron… Si sus cualidades se parecen a las de Vincent, supongo, que estarán restablecidos…-. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y puso cara de preocupación-. Era algo que jamás había visto.. su ferocidad y esa forma de atacar los tres…-. Cat se dio cuenta mientras lo decía que si no hubiera intervenido Stuart, sin lugar a dudas los tres estarías muerto. Cogió aire intentando disimilar la angustia que estaba sintiendo. No quería que Tess se diera cuenta. Cogió disimuladamente una pastilla de su bolsillo y se la metió a la boca. La trago con el café.

Su compañera se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

-Pero lo peor de todo, es lo de Gabe…y ¿crees que se tomó el suero de Sam?..- se incorporó y apoyó los brazos en su mesa-. Si fuese así y le pudiéramos administrar el antídoto de Jt, podríamos anular a la bestia.

Catherine asintió.

-Si…lo había pensado, pero antes de nada mi padre me tiene que contar todo lo que sabe.. esta noche no hemos podido hablar mucho. Fui a su casa con la "simple" intención de pedirle explicaciones por lo Gabe y mira como hemos acabado.

En ese momento el Capitán las llamo a su despacho. Cat cogió los papeles que acababa de redactar y, junto con Tess fue hacia allí.

El Capitán Ward las estaba esperando en la puerta, la cerró cuando ambas entraron.

Se quedaron de piedra nada más ver a la persona que estaba mirando por la ventana del despacho en ese momento.

-Les comunico que el Sr Lowan va a llevar la investigación del detective Morrison desde la fiscalía…. Estaría interesado en lo que puedan contarle. No creo que haya problemas.

Ambas se quedaran paralizadas.

Cat era incapaz de hablar. Gabe se acercó a ella mirándola con suficiencia y le cogió los papeles que llevaba en la mano.

-Supongo que esto es el informe sobre tu relación con el detective. Porque tengo entendido habíais hablado con él, para una investigación sobre la familia Baker…

Catherine notó que todo en su mente se volvía rojo.. No podía pensar, no podía concentrarse salvo en una cosa… En su espalda, agarrada a la cintura de su pantalón estaba su pistola… cargada…Sabia perfectamente que el mundo estaría mucho mejor sin canallas como ese.. Sin bestias como esa…

Echó la mano hacia atrás, con la total seguridad de que eso es lo que tenía que hacer…

Pero en ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe. Se giró contrariada encontrándose los ojos azul oscuro de Mark mirándola con desesperación.

-Perdón por la interrupción…-su expresión cambio en cuanto vio que el resto de la sala lo miraba extrañado. Volvió el profesional impertérrito-. Soy el agente del FBI, Mark Newman, necesito hablar con la detective Chandler… Es sobre su padre…

Cat lo miró con desconcierto. Mark no le dio tiempo ni a abrir la boca. La cogió por el codo y la sacó de allí.

-Capitán lo siento pero es muy urgente….- se disculpó-. Se la devuelvo enseguida.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Tess asentía con la cabeza, y una expresión extraña en el rostro de Gabe. Se notaba que él quería que  
Cat estuviera allí, desafiándose los dos. Pues no le iba a dar ese gusto.

Nada más salir por la puerta su media hermana intentó soltarse.

-Mark ¡déjame!…¡ déjame!…¡déjame!

-No… Espero que no estuvieras pensando hacer, lo que creo que ibas a hacer…- respiró hondo y cerró los ojos un momento-. Si llego a tardar 5 segundos más…

Cat se soltó.

-¡Ese maldito hijo de puta es…!

Mark paró de andar y miró a Cat a los ojos. Todavía estaban en medio del pasillo.

-Lo sé Catherine, lo sé pero ¡baja la voz, por favor! Papa me contó todo ayer acompañados de un buen vaso de whisky escocés -. la agarró de los hombros-. Relájate ¿de acuerdo?, tu y yo vamos a ir civilizadamente a tomarnos un café…

-Pero él es… ya sabes lo que es.. y lo que ha hecho.- Por lo menos lo dijo bajito. Se pasó la mano por el rostro visiblemente nerviosa-. No puedo soportar esto..Mark..explícame ¿por qué no podemos matarlo?

El levantó una ceja exceptico, mientras la miraba.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo…si lo hubieras hecho te habrías arrepentido toda tu vida-. Volvió a agárrala por el codo y con la otra mano abrió la puerta de la comisaria.

Un maravilloso sol de finales de mayo los recibió.

Cat se quedó parada, antes de bajar las escaleras, cerró los ojos y se dejó calentar por ese sol de primavera. Habló sin apenas moverse.

-No creo Mark… estoy empezando a entender la sed de venganza de Rebecca y lo que es peor, la sed de venganza de Vincent cuando quería matar a mi padre.

Mark la obligo a seguir andando.

-Catherine hay cosas que no sabes… -puso cara de pena-. Será mejor que te las vaya contando…y que conste que lo supimos ayer mismo…

Ella lo miro extrañada.

-¿Tiene relación con Gabe?…

El asintió.

-Si… .-agachó la cabeza y cogió aire antes de volver a levantarla-. Gabe sabe que tienes el gen que te hace especial para las bestias, el mismo que tiene él… y por lo que sabemos, no tiene buenas intenciones.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar. La gravedad de la situación se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Yo invito al café…creo que tenemos que poneros al día mutuamente.

* * *

Vincent se contemplaba en el espejo de su cuarto en el club de caballeros y no podía creerse a lo que había llegado.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer con Gabe ahora que sabe lo de Cat? ¿Y ahora que sabemos que es lo que es?

Le preguntó Jt, mientras lo contemplaba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Vincent suspiró mientras empezaba a ponerse las botas negras de caña alta.

-No lo sé.. Mark le ha dicho a Cat que tengamos paciencia…es todo demasiado complicado… Además -. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo-. El muy cabrón a dejado claro, lo que ya imaginábamos y es que el Consorcio sabia, que ellas estaban investigando a los Baker.

-Por eso me parece muy arriesgado ir a la fiesta.-le advirtió Jt.

Vincent asintió encajándose la bota de la pierna derecha. Se levanto para ver el resultado. Perfecta, aunque un poco complicado andar con ellas.

Volvió a la conversación con Jt.

-Catherine quiere averiguar que tenía Morrison que fuera tan importante como para matarlo tantos años después, solo porque ella y Tess empezaran a indagar un poco. Ni tan siquiera había llegado a contarles algo.-fue hacia la cama y cogió la blusa negra, se la puso y la metió dentro del pantalón-. El tío de Mark.. Nicholas, va a ir a casa de Gabe y le va a poner micros y un GPS en el coche… controlaremos de alguna manera sus movimientos. Además si Heather está con él…Nicholas estará pegado a ellos…

-¿Y por qué no seguirle directamente a él?-. Preguntó Jt confundido-.

-Porque le prometieron a Cat que cuidarían de su hermana.. En todo momento.. No deja de ser su punto débil... y el más indefenso de todos lo que estamos metidos en esto. No podemos dejarla sin vigilancia.

Jt asintió, pero su expresión era clara de que las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor.

-¿Y el suero que hice lo puede utilizar con Cat?

-Eso creemos.. Según lo que oyó Kevin, el primo de Mark..

-El otro infiltrado..

-Pero el no tiene acceso al hospital solo a la zona de investigación, según él a Gabe lo convirtieron en bestia ellos, con otro suero creado por el nuevo investigador genético... el viejo apareció muerto flotando en el Hudson…y no fueron los Reynolds.. .- miró a su amigo-. Por lo que se ve ese suero es mas evolucionado que el tuyo..

Vincent fue otra vez hacia la cama.

-Bueno dejemos ya el tema Gabe… que otros se encarguen por ahora-. Jt notó que eso sonaba como una advertencia. Si la táctica actual fallaba el iría a por él. Cambio de tema.-. Entonces, ¿Tess y Cat están vistiéndose en el apartamento de Tess?.- le preguntó. -Si.. Iban a estar toda la tarde trabajando…

Vincent asintió.

-Cat vino a comer y fue un visto y no visto…comió mientras no paraba de hablar y volvió a salir de casa… por lo que se ve querían averiguar todo lo posible sobre la familia Baker.. Número de hermanos, cotilleos y demás.

-Ya.. Llame a Tess a la comisaria para decirle que la famosa fiesta era una fiesta de disfraces ambientada en literatura de aventuras y comics… La fiesta se organiza con motivo de la apertura de una macrobibliteca en el Bronx, creada con fondos que las grandes librerías de Nueva York han donado…Se entregaran las simbólicas llaves a los responsables de la misma y recaudaran fondos para aumentar el volumen de libros.

-Es algo loable.. y también desgrava impuesto ¿verdad?.- dijo Vincent.

Jt asintió.

Se colocó el antifaz y el pañuelo, en la cabeza, anudado, según la foto que estaba mirando de un Tyrone Power, ataviado de la misma guisa que él. Se coloco el fajín en la cintura y se ablusonó la camisa. Tenía que dejar parte de su pecho al descubierto. El último toque fue la capa y el sombrero, la espada y el látigo. Cogió un poco de maquíllaje de Tess, que Jt le había traído y se lo extendió por las heridas de las garras. No es que vieran, porque estaban más pegadas al costado, pero por si acaso en algún momento, la camisa se abría demasiado.

Jt iba mirando cómo se vestía, divertido ante las caras de disgusto y satisfacción que iba poniendo, a partes iguales. A todo el mundo le gusta que las cosas le queden bien, aunque esas cosas no sean de tu agrado. No pudo evitar contarle algo de la historia que había detrás del mito.

-El Zorro de verdad era pelirrojo..¿ a que no lo esperabas?

Vincent frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza.

-Era Irlandés…trabajo luego para los españoles y posteriormente para los mejicanos cuando decidieron independizarse.. Fue uno de los impulsores de esa independencia.. Creo una especia de banda de forajidos que comerciaban con tabaco y alcohol y se vestían todos de negro… exactamente como tú…

Vincent termino de colocarse todo correctamente justo cuando su amigo termino de hablar. Se miró con detenimiento. Ahí estaba, justo delante de él, reflejado en el espejo de su cuarto, precursor de la independencia de México en el siglo XVII y bandolero… El Zorro

Jt lo miró con resignación.

-Bueno hay que reconocer que te queda mejor a tí que a mí..-suspiró mientras se dirigía a la cama. Encima de ella había puesto un par de objetos similares a botones de un cm de diámetro. Los cogió y se los dio a su amigo-. Ponte uno de estos en el oído, estaremos en contacto en todo momento, tú me oirás y yo te oiré…Tess y Cat llevaran otros iguales… Entre vosotros no podréis oíros… yo haré de intermediario.

Vincent hizo lo que le decía y encajo uno de ellos en el oído derecho.

-¿Esto es lo que te pasó Mark?

-Si…me trajo un maletín que tenia de todo lo que en teoría no tiene el FBI… La mayoría son para el seguimiento de Dana cuando este en el hospital…-. Puso cara de preocupación.-… siempre y cuando se traguen la historia que Dana va a contarles.

Vincent asintió.

-Siempre y cuando se la traguen..-. Miró su reloj-. Eran las 7:30 de la tarde tenía el tiempo justo para ir a la fiesta. En las invitaciones ponía que era a las 20:00-. Será mejor que me vaya… Entonces… soy un tal David Moore, propietario de una librería nueva en Broadway.. ¿No es así?

-Si… así es-. Le ratifico su amigo-. El de verdad está en Cancún con unos amigos. Despedida de solteros.

-Bien…-. A Vincent le encantó que estuviera lo más lejos posible-. ¿No me has dicho de que van disfrazadas ellas? -. Le preguntó justo cuando iba a bajar a buscar un taxi..

Jt sonrió.

-Ya lo verás, no creo que tengas problemas para encontrarlas….-. se sentó en la mesa del dormitorio, sonriendo ahora, abiertamente-. Vais todos del mismo color…

* * *

El Club Quarters Hotel estaba situado en la 25W cerca del Rockefeller Centre. Antes de que le dejara el taxi en la puerta ya fue viendo como algunas personas iban hacia allí a pie, vestidas con personajes de la literatura y del comic.

Cuando bajo, se encontró de bruces, con ni más ni menos que, Don Quijote, inconfundible con su yelmo, armadura y lanza. Se saludaron cortésmente con una inclinación de cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de que iba a ser una velada interesante. Cuando la gente sabe que no la reconocen, hace y dice cosas que jamás harían a cara descubierta.

Se colocó bien la capa, el sombrero y los guantes, y poniéndose bien erguido, echo andar hacia el interior del hotel. En estas situaciones lograba olvidarse de lo que era y para que estaba ahí. Una parte de él solo quería disfrutar del momento.

Nada más entrar vio un cartel en un tríptico, donde le indicaban la dirección a seguir para ir a la celebración con motivo de la inauguración de la Biblioteca Baker en el Bronx. No hubiera sido necesario, con seguir a la gente que iba disfrazada, no había perdida.

Por el camino, se fue encontrando con otros personajes ilustres, Hamlet, el Gran Gatsby, Gandalf de El Señor de los Anillos, los tres mosqueteros, y por supuesto no podían faltar Scarlett O'Hara y Rett Butler.., en definitiva mucha gente iba a ser partícipe de la fiesta ofrecida por los Baker.

Subieron en el ascensor unas 10 plantas y llegaron a una puerta doble donde dos hombre impecablemente vestidos, pero que se notaba que pertenecían al servicio de seguridad, comprobaba las invitaciones. Vincent les enseñó la suya, sacándola de una bolsillo escondido en forro de la capa. Se la devolvieron deseándole una estupenda velada.

Avanzó un par de pasos y se quedó en la entrada. A pesar, de que apenas habían dado los 20:00, la gran sala estaba llena, la mayoría hablando distendidamente en grupos, con vasos en la mano y algunos otros, paseando por la estancia.

La habían decorado con un gusto exquisito. Todas las paredes tenían cuadros de un metro por 50 centímetros con láminas de portadas de grandes obras de la literatura universal y del Comic.

Observó durante un rato mas, intentando ver a dos mujeres de negro, pero no logró identificarlas. Tampoco pudo oir el corazón de Cat. Decidió entrar y recorrer la sala; posiblemente ellas lo verían antes.

Su entrada tuvo un efecto increíble. La inmensa mayoría de las mujeres presentes, de todas las edades, se giraron hacia donde él estaba en cuanto puso un pie en dentro.

Daba la impresión de que alguien les hubiera avisado. Cat lo llamaba el Efecto Vincent Keller, y hoy, vestido con ese disfraz el efecto se había multiplicado por diez.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de las bebidas sintiendo como un montón de pares de ojos femeninos le acompañaban en el camino. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando oyó algún que otro suspiro. Increíble…

Pidió un vaso de vino tinto y se dio la vuelta buscando a Cat. Miró su reloj. Tenían que haber llegado ya.

En ese momento, a su lado, un muchacho pelirrojo, alto y fuerte pidió también un vaso de vino. Vestía un kilt escocés y una camisa blanca. Se miraron los dos durante unos segundos.

-Me gusta mucho mas tu disfraz que el mío.- le dijo divertido-. Es más elegante ir de negro y con antifaz, que con faldas, pero mi mujer se ha empeñado-. le tendió la mano-. James Alexander Malcom Mackezie Fraser...escocés en apuros..y mi mujer-. Busco con la mirada y al final señaló a una hermosa y menuda mujer, vestida con un aparatoso vestido de época, que le sonria y le saludaba con la mano-. Claire. Adoradora de las novelas de Diana Gabaldon…

Vincent sonrió y se la estrechó.

-El Zorro… encantado de conocerte Jaime…- se presentó él a su vez.

Jaime se bebió de un trago el vino y cogiendo otras dos copas se despidió.

-Disfruta de la fiesta… Si hacen otra, voto por tu disfraz.. ¡nos vemos!-. Y se alejó para buscar a su mujer.

Vincent se terminó la copa y se puso a andar entre los asistentes. En ese momento, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. No podía tenerle aprecio al padre de Cat, eran muchas las cosas que siempre se interpondrían entre ambos, pero por lo menos había hecho una algo bueno. Desde que lo modificaron otra vez, tenía el control sobre sus emociones, podía moverse entre la gente sin temor a que la bestia saliera ante el más mínimo contratiempo. De todos modos, las palabras de Bob diciéndole que algún día podría llegar a hacer daño a Cat, no se habían borrado de su mente, ni nunca lo harían. Sin poder evitarlo tocó con su mano izquierda la gema que llevaba en el bolsillo de la capa…

A pesar de todo ello, respiró hondo, sintiéndose una persona normal, aunque fuese una ilusión momentánea y siguió andando entre los invitados, buscando a Tess y a Cat. Alguna que otra mujer se acercó a él y mientras le decía lo maravilloso que estaba, le daba su tarjetas con su teléfono. ¿Tenía razón Catherine en lo del efecto Vincent Keller o era el disfraz?

Siguió recorriendo la sala. Fue encontrando superhéroes, gánsters, magos malvados, brujas buenas, niñas con chapines rojos y otras con trenzas pelirrojas, y de repente, la vio, una maravillosa mujer enfundada en un traje negro de licra y cuero, con un látigo agarrado a la cintura y una máscara que le cubría el nuca, el pelo y medio rostro dejando solo libre, la parte baja de la cara. Las orejas de gata eran su seña de identificación. Sonrió admirado. Cerró los y notó como los latidos de su corazón se fundian con los de ella. Nunca podría perderla mientras la sintiera de esa forma.

A su lado otra mujer increíble, más alta que ella, y enfundada un traje negro con un escote de vértigo, terminado en una cremallera, peluca pelirroja, cinturón y cartuchera atada a la pierna izquierda, le acercaba una copa de vino. . Hablaron durante un segundo y la más pequeña fue hacia la terraza. La alta se perdió entre la gente. Vincent se atuso la perilla e inmediatamente fue detrás de su "mujer gato".

* * *

Morgan vio una sombra que corría pegada a la pared del edificio y que en ningún momento las cámaras de seguridad pudieron grabar. Cuando entró, se cubrió la cara con la mano…daba la impresión de que fuese quien fuese, sabia de la existencia de esas cámaras….Adelanto la cinta hasta el momento en que la compañera de la detective Chandler salía de la fábrica, para comprobar, si alguien salía con ella o detrás de ellas. Nuevamente una sombra se deslizó… pero no pudo ver su rostro, ¿Quién demonios era el hombre que había salvado al doctor Forbes?...El muy hijo de puta les había fastidiado el plan…

Había sido una sorpresa que el buen doctor apareciera en la puerta, no lo pensaron dos veces y decidieron que quien mejor para que trabajara para ellos, lo de que fuese voluntaria o involuntariamente era lo de menos. Le esconderían de tal forma, que ni el siquiera el Sr. Keller podría encontrarlo…pero ese desconocido se inmiscuyó y no solo frustró sus planes, si no que también acabó matando a Mike…

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y respiró profundamente. Puede que no supiera quién era, pero estaba totalmente seguro de para quien trabajaba….la familia Reynolds…¡como algo tan pequeño podía molestar tanto!, aquí y en Inglaterra.

La respuesta era clara, sabían lo que hacían. Sabían cuáles eran sus puntos flacos y atacaban a traición, sin dar la cara… y ahora, Stuart, un Stuart que había decidido tomar partido, estaba con ellos.

Recordó en ese momento el último dia que lo vio, hacia unos 7 años, medio muerto en aquella casa al lado del East River, después de que hubiera matado a dos de sus ·bestias" para intentar salvar la vida de la mujer, la cual a pesar de todo, murió por las heridas de camino al hospital…

Lo que más recordaba fue lo que vio en sus ojos, en los ojos de Stuart, desesperación y una culpabilidad, que rayaba con la locura…

Suspiró, nunca llevaría bien que Stuart se hubiese ido de su entorno, pero era algo que tenía que aprender a sobrellevar y más ahora que había empezada a atacarles.

Terminó de rellenar el informe para los de Washington y se volvió a recostar en la silla. Las cosas iban a quedar perfectamente definidas después de esta reunión. No podían darse más fallos de esta índole.

Se levantó; tenía que poner en orden unas cuantas cosas antes de hacerle una visita a su "amigo" Anthony…

* * *

Cat se asomó a la terraza del gran salón de la fiesta, maravillada de la esplendida vistas de NY al atardecer que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Era una estupenda noche de mayo y se permitió respirar hondo mientras dejaba que sus nervios se fueran relajando. De repente, unas fuertes manos le rodearon de la cintura, descansando en su vientre.

-Jt tiene fijación por el negro.- le dijo una voz profunda y sensual.

-Perdone señor pero creo que se ha equivocado….- advirtió, pero agarró con fuerza esas manos y las apretó mas contra ella.

-No creo, con ese disfraz que llevas, tu cuerpo queda definido a la perfección y lo conozco tan bien que es imposible que pueda equivocarme….- se movió un poco hacia atrás e hizo un recorrido con la mirada desde los tobillos hasta la espalda de Catherine…- es una pena que haya tanta gente cerca…

Ella sonrió.

-Podemos dejárnoslos puestos para esta noche.. ¿qué te parece?.- se pego a él todo lo que pudo notando claramente lo que le parecía…

Vincent carraspeó.

\- Solo de pensarlo….- agachó la cabeza besando su cuello a través del traje.

Cat cerró los ojos.

-Es tan fino este disfraz que parece que no llevaras nada puesto….- le dijo despacio. Fue deslizando las manos del vientre de ella hacia abajo..

Entonces dos voces se oyeron, una dentro de sus cabezas llamándolos al orden y otra fuera haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Chicos!…-Tess había entrado de repente-. ¡Oh! Lamento la interrupción pero el anfitrión acaba de llegar…vestido de la Pimpinela Escarlata…..- no pudo evitar sonreírse-. Miró a Vincent-. Otro forajido enmascarado.

Vincent se separó a toda prisa de su mujer y se dio la vuelta. Tess lo miró de arriba abajo, Cat hizo lo mismo y sonrió satisfecha. Ese bombón de hombre era todo, todo suyo. Tess fue la que habló.

-Estás estupendo Vincent, pero creo que, aquí hemos venido a trabajar…

El aludido sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Así es…Por cierto estas francamente impresionante, Viuda negra…¿Jt se pondrá esta noche el disfraz de Capitán América?...- no pudo evitar sonreir imaginándose la situación mientras pasaba por su lado y entraba en el salón, echándose la capa por encima de los hombros. Jt en su oído empezó a lanzar maldiciones…lo que hizo que aun se riera mas.

Cat fue tras él; cuando pasó cerca de Tess, esta no pudo evitar decirle:

-Tenéis un problema…¿lo sabéis? Parecéis dos animales en celo perpetuo… ¡ me dais un calor!…

Cat rio ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Bueno, pero ahora tienes quien te lo apacigüe...¿no?

Tess se la quedo mirando sorprendida.

-¡Eh! Si... ya… pero ahora estamos hablando de tí…

Cat frunció los labios un momento.

-Por cierto, no me contaste que el otro día Vincent os pillo…

Tess puso cara de resignación.

-Ya tardabas…..Bueno dejémoslo correr.. Imagino lo que os habréis reído los dos a nuestra costa.

-No… no.. no te lo puedes ni imaginar…- su amiga sonrió abiertamente sin poder evitarlo mientras se dirigían al gran salón. Fueron esquivando gente que salía a la terraza.

-Cat eres mala, muy mala…

En ese momento la figura imponente de El Zorro apareció en el hueco de la puerta.

-¿No teníamos que trabajar?...porque si no vuelvo donde estaba…- y se acercó a Cat. Tess cogió de la mano a su amiga.

-¡Vámonos! El Sr. Baker nos espera..

Entraron en el salón y vieron a una pareja vestida de nobles franceses del siglo XVI siendo saludada por todos los invitados.

-Según las fotos que he visto de la familia..- empezó diciendo Cat-. son tres hermanos, esos dos son los dos mayores, Aaron Baker JR, y su hermana Ángela. Esta última tiene unos 50 años, un bellezón, divorciada en dos ocasiones, sin hijos. El otro está desaparecido en un algún país de Sudamérica.

Miro a su marido.

-Bueno… Zorro.. ¡a por ella!

-¡¿Qué?!.- se sorprendió Vincent-. ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

-No creerás que has venido aquí solo para hacernos de guardaespaldas.- Vincent se fijo en la mujer que iba del brazo de Aaron Baker. El maquillaje blanco en su cara no impedía apreciar que era una mujer muy hermosa, morena de piel fina y tostada, con profundos ojos oscuros. El enorme vestido que lucía resaltaba su estrecha cintura y su generoso pecho, que amenazaba con escaparte del pronunciado escote. Unos esplendorosos 50 años, sin lugar a dudas.

Vincent no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ve y sácale información sobre su padre, familia, todo lo que puedas... ¿de acuerdo?.. Sr. Daniel Moore, dueño de una librería que acaba de abrir en Broadway… yo seré tu amiga que te deja abandonado..

-Cat… ¿le estas pidiendo que intente seducirla?.- le preguntó Tess sorprendida.

Vincent seguía mirándola.

-Será un placer..-una voz en su oído, le dijo "tan estupenda está"-. no lo sabes bien… .-contestó Vincent a Jt sin darse cuenta de Cat lo estaba oyendo. Esta al oírlo no pudo evitar clavarle el tacón de aguja de sus zapatos en el pie.

Vincent se mordió los labios conteniendo un grito.

-Era broma…,.- intentó excusarse.

\- Solo te lo estoy pidiendo el tiempo suficiente para que te cuente algo interesante… yo iré a por el pez gordo…Tess tu nos harás fotos, quiero tener unas cuantas..

-A sus ordenes "jefa".

Vincent se acercó a ella mientras pedía un vino blanco en el bar. Se colocó a su lado. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como ella lo observaba atentamente. Pidió una copa de vino tinto. Cuando el camarero estaba a punto de servirle, ella se adelanto.

-No, no, no le des de esa … Dale de la que le das a mi hermano…

El aludido asintió sin poner ni una objeción. Se acercó a un pequeño frigorífico y sacó una botella de Reserva Georges de Latour Cabernet Sauvignon y le sirvió a Vincent en la copa.

Este la cogió y le dio las gracias a la mujer.

-Gracias por el detalle; un caldo exquisito seguro.-Hizo ademán de brindar-. Por una mujer bella.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

Por supuesto Ángela Baker por muy curtida en batallas que estuviera, cayó rendida en cuanto esos ojos la miraron.

Chocó la copa con la de él.

-Por un perfecto caballero…

Vincent le sonrió antes de llevarse la copa a los labios.

La mesa se empezó a llenar en ese momento, de gente, la cual venía a reponer líquidos. Ángela viendo que su presa podía escapársele viva, lo cogió del brazo y lo fue llevo hacia la terraza. Un lugar mucho más discreto.

Se acercó a la barandilla e invito a Vincent a que hiciera lo mismo.

-Soy Ángela Baker….y usted ¿es?

Vincent contempló unos segundos las vistas, antes de hablar.

-¿Esta convencida de que quiere romper la magia..?

Ella sonrío.

-No… pero me gustaría saber a quién tengo que buscar mañana…

Vincent se llevo la copa a los labios.

-Daniel Moore, soy propietario de una librería en Broadway… sé quién es usted… El buen hacer de su familia les precede..

La sonrisa se le congelo en el rostro cuando oyó la palabra "familia".

-Mi familia.. .- bebió de un trago el vino que le quedaba-. No hablemos de mi familia.. ¿usted la tiene?

Vincent puso cara de profundo desagrado.

-No.. nada mas lejos…he venido con una amiga, que tiene otros intereses por lo que veo.- señaló a Cat que en ese momento estaba hablando con el hermano de Ángela.

Ella observó la escena.

-Mi hermano tiene un don para atraer gente… el poder tiene esas cosas…pero voy a hacerle un favor a su amiga… Cójala y aléjala de él. Utiliza a las personas y luego las deshecha.- había mucha amargura en el tono de su voz.

Vincent siguió por ahí.

-No se preocupe por mi amiga, sabe defenderse sola.. y además, tampoco me importa tanto.- " Se lo pienso decir" oyó una voz en su oído. "Cat está intentando provocarle. Le ha hablado de su madre y del tiempo que estuvo en el hospital. Tu sigue que vas my bien. Ya la tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano".

Vincent suspiró y volvió al tema-. La familia siempre es complicada, y ya veo que no hay buen feeling entre ustedes..

Ángela sonrió.

-¿Buen feeling?.. No... no lo hay…pero es lo que toca… la familia no la eliges.. .- se giró hacia su acompañante.- Le puedo asegurar que me hubiera gustado nacer en otro sitio, en otro lugar…Las cosas en mi familia no siempre son lo que parecen.-suspiró mientras volvía a mirar a su hermano con una mezcla de terror y aversión-. Pero cambiemos de tema… si su acompañante ha decidido dejarlo solo... ¿podemos considerarlo un hombre libre esta noche?

Vincent asintió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-En ese caso le importaría que nos hiciéramos compañía mutuamente…no encuentro a nadie más interesante con quien estar.- se acercó a él y rozo con la punta de un dedo el suave pecho de Vincent. Se fijo entonces en las marcas de las garras de la bestia que estaban tapadas con el maquillaje…- ¿y esas heridas?.- le preguntó.

El sonrió maliciosamente

-Siempre me han gustado las mujeres apasionadas- le dijo mientras le quitaba el dedo y le besaba en el dorso de la mano.

Noto como ella se estremecía al notar el contacto de sus labios en su piel.

La voz en la cabeza de Vincent se echó a reír "bien dicho… por cierto, Catherine acaba decir algo así como: ¡las manos fuera, golfa!"".

Vincent levantó la vista y la vio mirándole con cara de pocos amigos y negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Podía hacerme un favor..y traer otras dos copas de vino….- le pidió en ese momento Ángela-

-Ahora mismo… no se mueva de aquí. –le advirtió, antes de ir hacia la mesa de las bebidas. " Cat acaba de decirme que los besos en la mano tampoco son necesarios"…Sonrió echando un ojo a su mujer que lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Ella por su parte, se había acercado a Baker como una aduladora más, pero en ningún momento pudo dejar de estar atenta a lo que estaba pasando entre Ángela Baker y su chico, y más todavía cuando veía que ella se tomaba cada vez más confianzas.

De todos modos, la conversación con el hermano mayor estaba siendo muy poco fructífera. Le había comentado que era la hija de una amiga de su madre. Una amiga que conoció cuando estaba tratándose de la enfermedad.

Cat había estado mirando revistas del corazón de las fechas en las cuales ella estuvo enferma y había encontrado una donde Helen Baker paseada del brazo de una mujer en los jardines del pequeño hospital que luego se convertiría en el Baker. Después de que su abuelo le pegara fuego, claro.

Esa mujer de las fotos se llamaba Karen Murphy. Cuando Cat dijo que ella era su hija, los ojos de Aaron Baker se abrieron como platos… dijo muy cortésmente que él era muy pequeño entonces y que no recordaba nada de esos días… pero que, de todos modos, se alegraba de saludarla.

Catherine notó que le hacía un renocimiento completo con la mirada. Después le preguntó por su enfermo padre, pero justo entonces un teléfono empezó a sonar. La Pimpinela Escarlata sacó un móvil de última generación del bolsillo de su pantalón…Se disculpó ante Cat y fue hacia un rincón de la habitación a atender la llamada.

-Jt dile a Tess, que vaya a por Baker, ha recibido una llamada y me gustaría saber qué demonios está diciendo…

Al cabo de unos segundos vio como la viuda negra se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaba el anfitrión. . Se colocó disimuladamente cerca y le hizo un movimiento afirmativo Cat con la cabeza.

No les dio tiempo a mucho mas. Baker colgó y se dirigió al coordinador del evento, le dijo algo al oído y este asintió. Se separaron.

Tess vio como se dirigía hacia una de las mesas y cogía una copa y una cuchara.

* * *

La reunión empezó con puntualidad británica a las 20:00. Las dos facciones se sentaron enfrentadas en la mesa. Una la política en el lado izquierdo y otra la científica en el lado derecho.

Se presentaron los informes que demostraban que los bersekers estaban lo suficientemente adiestrados para ser una fuerza de contención definitiva. La guardia personal del nuevo orden. La oportunidad era única, gobiernos inestables ante situaciones difíciles para la población, desconfianza en los políticos.

No tenían porque esperar para dar el paso definitivo. Además tampoco hacía falta que fueran muchos, solo tres o cuatro en puestos claves que poco a poco, fueran ascendiendo, hasta llegar a lo más alto y los bersekers les harían todo el trabajo sucio.

Eso dijeron los políticos.

* * *

Justo cuando Vincent llegaba a la altura de Ángela con las dos copas, un tintineo se oyó por toda la sala.

Ella cogió la copa que Vincent le tendía y lo miró un momento por debajo de sus espectaculares pestañas. Había una profunda decepción en su mirada.

Se despidió cortésmente de Vincent. La rica licenciosa había desaparecido por completo. Le sonrió con afabilidad.

-Me ha alegrado mucho conocerlo, Sr. Moore, es una pena que no podemos alargar esta velada..-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró en el salón en dirección a donde estaba su hermano.

Vincent solo pudo pensar una cosa "Pobre niña rica" e inmediatamente se dio cuanta de que le recordaba a alguien. Respiró hondo y deshecho ese pensamiento de la cabeza. No era el momento.

Entró buscando a Cat y a Tess. Las encontró justo enfrente de él, en la puerta de entrada. Fue hacia ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre? .- les preguntó disimuladamente.

Cat le contestó.

-No lo sé…Ha recibido una llamada de teléfono y ha dado aviso al organizador del evento de que tenía que decir unas palabras…por lo que se ve va hablar.

Tess le comentó que solo había oído que decía "ahora mismo lo hago", eso había sido todo.

-"Perdón por interrumpir esta celebración, pero querría decir unas palabras.- cogió su copa y miró a los asistentes que le rodeaban-. Les agradezco enormemente las cuantiosas donaciones que han hecho a la biblioteca que se inaugurará mañana…por favor Albert ..-llamó a un hombre de color disfrazado de Robín Hood que se acercó inmediatamente. Le pasó el brazo por el hombro y lo colocó mirando a la audiencia-. Este hombre va a dirigir una de las mayores bibliotecas de NY, dediquémosle un fuerte aplauso….- los invitados lo hicieron sin dudar. Cuando terminaron Aaron Baker siguió hablando-. Se que ayudará a muchos niños y mayores a encontrar lo que muchos hemos encontrado en la lectura, una pasión y una forma de entender la vida…Pero ahora, quiero hacer una anuncio.. .- vieron como Ángela se ponía a su lado. Sonreía pero no era una sonrisa feliz, no, no lo era-. Desde hace mucho tiempo he sido tentado por el mundo de la política, todos lo sabéis. Mi padre siempre hubiera querido que uno de sus hijos dedicara su vida, al servicio de los demás…-cogió aire-. Bueno, pues ese momento ha llegado… Hoy, aquí, anuncio que voy a presentar mi candidatura al Congreso por el estado de NY….

Tess, Vincent y Cat se quedaron de piedra no sabiendo muy bien que decir, sobre todo cuando oyeron que toda la sala estallaba en una cerrada ovación.

* * *

El encargado de hablar, por la parte científica, solo dijo una cosa: Todo lo que habían ido haciendo desde hacía más un de siglo, había repercutido en un poder nunca imaginado. Podían controlar a quien quisieran desde la sombra, siendo esta opción mucho más viable y menos arriesgada, que exponerse, no merecía la pena...Además estaban trabajando en descubrimientos científicos que podrían cambiar el mundo….¿no eso era más importante que el poder político?. Puede, que se necesite a alguien del Consejo dentro del Congreso, pero su idea, no era ser el poder visible, si no, el poder real.. El poder encubierto siempre es más rentable.

Los tres miembros políticos estaban ahí porque ellos, los científicos, habían decidido que así fuera. Era una manera de tener influencias más rápidamente, pero por mucho que quisieran, por mucho dinero que entre todos ellos tuvieran…- siguió diciendo el portavoz de la parte científica-. Nunca tendrían el control… Nunca tendrían el poder que hacía falta para controlar a las bestias…

Los políticos sonrieron pensando que el dinero podía comprarlo todo. Sin dinero, el hospital Baker no sería nada y las investigaciones terminarían. Pero de repente, la sonrisa se congeló en sus caras, cuatro hombre grandes y fuertes acababan de entrar. Los científicos se levantaron. El portavoz siguió hablando:

-Esto mas allá de una simple gobierno de hombres…El poder que tenemos nosotros nos puede convertir en dioses y como tal, tenemos la obligación de hacer lo que debemos por salvaguardar al mundo de una catástrofe y para eso es imprescindible, que una gran parte de la humanidad se sacrifique para salvar a la otra parte… y nosotros elegiremos quien está en cada lugar- recogió lo papeles que había sacado y cerró su portafolios-. Como acabo de decirles… Ustedes nunca han tenido más control que él una vez les dimos … ahora….- miró a los hombres que acababan de entrar-….se lo quitamos.

Salieron de la estancia y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. No oyeron nada mientras andaban por el pasillo que les llevaba al ascensor. No hacía falta hacer ruido para acabar con alguien…Ellos se encargarían de dejarlo todo como sabían que tenían que hacerlo.

En el bolsillo del portavoz, un teléfono empezó a vibrar. Lo cogió y lo descolgó, ya sabía quien estaba llamando.

Al otro lado de la línea, la voz de Aaron Baker le informó.

-Ya está hecho.. la candidatura al Congreso es oficial…¿Qué tal ha ido todo por ahí?..

Su interlocutor sonrió.

-Perfectamente… todo se hará con la limpieza que nos caracteriza…

-Muy bien, así me gusta…. Esto acaba de comenzar y hay que ser escrupuloso con esas cosas. La sangre siempre mancha mucho…

* * *

Cuando salieron de la fiesta cogieron el coche de Cat y fueron a casa de Jt. Todos estaban bastante asombrados por el anuncio, pero era algo que Bob les había dicho, esa gente quiere tener el control y las bestias son sus guardaespaldas…Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

Le dejaron a Jt las fotos que habían hecho y Cat le dio la foto de Aaron Baker padre, que había cogido de casa del detective. Quería que la escaneara y la guardara.

Dejaron los pinganillos que habían llevado y se despidieron hasta mañana. Tenían cosas en que pensar.

* * *

Llegaron a casa pasada la medianoche. Catherine reconocía que era descabellado pensar en el sexo con la que estaba cayendo, pero no podía evitarlo, bueno, no podían evitarlo. Tal vez fuera una forma de liberar tensiones, pero fueron besándose todo el camino desde que salieron de casa de Jt. Solo hizo falta que él la mirase como solía hacerlo y ya no hubo nada mas en el mundo que ellos dos.

Cat metió las llaves en la cerradura, mientras Vincent empezaba a bajarle la cremallera que tenía en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta

-Te he dicho que esperases a llegar a casa para hacer eso…-le dijo ligeramente molesta.

-Si.. ya estamos en casa….- siguió bajándola-. Mientras conduces sé que es complicado hacerte estas cosas, pero aquí… ya no tenemos peligro de chocar.

Ella intentó alejarse de él para poder abrir la puerta.

-Ya pero los vecinos no tienen porque enterarse de que tengo un novio tan fogoso..-. Consiguió abrirla y entraron dentro.

Nada más hacerlo Vincent la cogió de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente en la boca..Catherine se colgó de su cuello disfrutando del momento. Fue ella la que se separó primero…

-Será mejor que vayamos al dormitorio….- le dijo cogiéndolo de la mano-. Pero antes una pregunta….- se paró y lo miro con algo de desconfianza.

-Esa forma de acercarte a Ángela, ¿no tiene por qué preocuparme verdad? Se te veía muy cómodo en el papel.

Una sonora carcajada salió de su garganta.

-¿No estarás celosa?.. no olvides que tu me obligaste..

-Ya.. pero… me parecía que se tomaba demasiada confianza… no se…

Vincent siguió riéndose.

-No hice ni dije nada que no aprobaras… Jt tiene toda la conversación grabada… óyela y veras.

Cat se quedó un momento pensando.

-¿Serías capaz de oírla?... ¿no te fías de mi?.- le pregunto él asombrado.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Si me fio…pero que conste que no gusta que te toquen, y menos golfas de este calibre.

El se acercó a ella.

-Tengo que reconocer que me encanta que te pongas celosa.-le dijo al oído haciéndole cosquillas a la vez.

Ella se echo a reír. El pequeño enfado había desaparecido.

-Vale… ¿Vamos al dormitorio?...

El asintió.

Cuando llegaron encontraron el vestido de Rebecca extendido encima de la cama. La mágica luz de la luna llena de incidía directamente en él. Cat se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Oh! No me acordaba que tenía que guardarlo….¿donde lo pondría yo?.- se mordió el labio pensando el lugar adecuado.

Vincent lo cogió con sumo cuidado y salió hacia el salón.

-¿Dónde lo llevas?.- le preguntó ella asustada.

-Al sofá….mañana ya lo guardaras.. .- le contestó mientras iba andando por el pasillo.

15 segundos más tarde volvía a asomar por la puerta.

-¿Enciendo la luz?.-le preguntó con la mano en el interruptor.

Cat se volvió hacia la ventana y vio un rayo de luz blanca que daba justo en la cama e iluminaba toda la estancia. Era noche de luna llena y el ambiente que creaba era francamente precioso.

Negó con la cabeza.

El asintió y se acercó a ella lentamente quitándose la capa en un movimiento rápido. Unos cuantos papeles blancos y la gema cayeron del bolsillo interior. Cat se agachó a coger la gema y de paso lo papeles..Los miró y su asombro fue creciendo.

-Son números de teléfono….¿Vincent?

-Digamos que he tenido "éxito" entre las mujeres esta noche….-. se los quito de las manos y los dejo en su mesilla. Cogió la gema y la guardo en su sitio.

Ella cruzó los brazos y levantó las cejas.

-Vincent…

El la miro intrigado.

-¿Qué?

La expresión de Cat lo dijo todo…

-Ok… .- volvió a por las tarjetas y las rompió, acto seguido fue hacia la cocina a tirarlas a la papelera.

Cuando volvió Cat todavía estaba con los brazos cruzados, al lado de la cama. Se quedó parado en la puerta y se quitó el sombrero, el látigo y el antifaz arrojandolos al suelo. Permaneció parado con los brazos en jarras mientras Catherine no paraba de reírse. No podía estar molesta con él ni dos segundos. Sin estos momentos juntos no podría soportar todo lo que les estaba pasando.

-¿Te has fijado que por casualidades del destino, en nuestros últimos "encuentros…"-. Remarcó la palabra "encuentros"-…. Está muy presentes la ropa que llevamos?

Vincent estaba ya a pocos centímetros de ella. Asintió.

-Mi bata de doctor…el vestido de Rebecca, estos disfraces…-le dijo, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.-. si es cierto.. pero…- volvió a atacar a la cremallera del vestido-. Lo verdalmente importante es lo que hay debajo.

La llevo contra la pared y la volvió de espaldas, pegándose a ella todo lo que pudo. Catherine levantó los brazos apoyando las palmas de las manos en la pared.

Vincent le termino de bajar la cremallera que llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Dejo su piel al descubierto. Le pasó el traje por los hombros y empezó a besarlos lentamente, primero uno luego el otro. Bajo la mano y soltó el broche del sujetador tirantes que llevaba Cat. Metió la mano por debajo cubriendo los pechos de Cat. Esta cogió aire y lo dejo escapar despacio. Después, Vincent lo volvió a abrochar.

Le bajo los brazos y le sacó el traje. Fue deslizándolo por sus brazos y por su cuerpo, dejando a la vista el tanga negro de encaje que llevaba. Beso sus nalgas perfectas y siguió bajando. Le quitó los zapatos y le sacó el traje. Cat lo miró y vio que volvía ponerlo los zapatos. .Sonrió…

De este modo, Cat, quedó de espaldas a él apoyada, con las manos en la pared, llevando, solo el sujetador negro, el sencillo tanga y unos esplendidos zapatos de tacón.

Vincent empezó a besarla en la nuca y fue descendido acompañando sus besos con caricias continuas. Su espalda, su cintura, sus firmes piernas.. todo fue besos y caricias. Cat solo podía suspirar de vez en cuando y desear que aquello no acabase nunca.

De repente notó que Vincent se apartaba. Se dio la vuelta.

El estaba a lado de la cama contemplándola.

-Ahora desvísteme tu a mí..- le dijo sonriendo.

Ella sonrió a su vez y fue hacia él.

-Será un autentico placer.- le dijo…

e acercó. Le miró a los ojos y lo besó, mientras metía la mano por la abertura de la camisa. Le tocó el pecho, rozándolo apenas con el dorso de la mano. Lo recorrió pasando suavemente, por sus pezones. Notó las heridas, las recorrió lentamente.

Le soltó los dos únicos botones que llevaba abrochados en la parte de abajo y le deslizo la camisa por los hombros, sacándola con cuidado del fajín.

Se limito durante unos segundos a admirar ese pecho ancho y fibroso…luego delicadamente empezó a besarlo. Vincent la abrazó, cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer.

Cat dejó que la camisa cayera a suelo. Mientras seguía besándolo, lo soltó el fajín y el botón lateral de los pantalones. Luego lo sentó en la cama y le quito las botas, Vincent se tumbo y cerró los ojos. Cuando ya estuvo descalzo, le obligo a levantarse. El abrió los ojos disfrutando de lo que Cat hacia.

Le bajo los pantalones y se los quitó. Solo le quedaba puesto un estrecho calzoncillo negro que justo tapaba lo que tenía que tapar.

Entonces Cat lo fue rodeando unas cuantas veces subida a sus tacones, apoyando una mano en su pecho. Maravillada de la vista que tenía ante ella.

Se detuvo cuando paso por su espalda. La acaricio sin prisa, disfrutando de toda su piel, sintiendo su calidez debajo de sus dedos. La beso con suavidad pasando levemente su lengua, haciendo que Vincent suspirara cada vez que lo tocaba.

Se entretuvo el tiempo necesario. Descendió por sus piernas besando la parte interior de las rodillas, Vincent no pudo evitar moverse, esa zona era especialmente sensible. Acaricio sus muslos y metió la mano dentro de….

En ese momento, Vincent ya no pudo más. Se dio la vuelta y la agarró fuertemente por la cintura, la acercó y la beso. La beso con pasión, abriendo su boca y metiendo su lengua buscando la de ella con ansia. Cat se agarró a sus hombros y le correspondió sin dudar lo mas mínimo. Era el único lugar del mundo donde siempre querría estar, ahí, así, pegada a él, sin un milímetro de separación entre ellos.

Vincent la tumbó en la cama con delicadeza y siguió besándola mientras acariciaba la pierna que Cat había pasado por detrás de su espalda. Se terminaron de desnudar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hicieron el amor sedientos el uno del otro. Con ese tipo de sed, que no se consigue calmar nunca, hasta que el placer que el otro te da, te llena por completo.

Se amaron a la luz de la luna llena y cuando terminaron, sudorosos, cansados y felices de estar el uno en brazos del otro, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Jt debería haberse ido a dormir cuando todos se fueron, pero decidió que era mejor escanear la foto que le había dado de Aaron Baker Sénior, antes de que se traspapelara. Tenía demasiadas cosas en marcha y a partir de mañana tendría más todavía.

El maletín que le había traído Mark contenía un equipo de vigilancia de lo más sofisticado del mercado. Lo había traído para utilizarlo con Dana, pero le había venido muy bien para usarlo con los chicos en la fiesta de los Baker. Todo había quedado grabado.

Iba a guardar la foto, junto con las otras, que habían hecho hoy en la fiesta, en una carpeta creada solo para todo lo relacionado por las bestias y el Consorcio.

Lo primero que guardo ahí en su momento, fue la lista de nombres que Sam había logrado descargar. Después de mucho investigar había descubierto que toda esa gente hacia donaciones a la Fundación Baker que coincidían exactamente con los importes que había en esa lista y que eran, lo que pagaban a Muirfield y a sus socios, en pocas palabras al Consorcio. Y también había averiguado que todos ellos habían tenido alguna relación medica con el Hospital. Debían favores…

Toda esa gente estaba siendo investigada por la fiscalía después de que capturan a Sam, pero con su muerte, habían perdido al único testigo y el caso estaba paralizado, y si añadimos que Gabe seguía trabajando para ellos, fiscalía y Consorcio, podíamos decir que dormían muy tranquilos por las noches.

Se reclinó en la silla, esperando que el ordenador procesara la información de la foto, mientras se masajeaba los ojos. Era tarde y necesitaba dormir. La noche pasada había sido movidita. Tess, en contra de su voluntad había decidió irse a dormir a su piso, era la única forma en que los dos descansaran. Se quedaria la noche siguiente.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando de repente, el reloj de arena despareció de la pantalla. La foto se había escaneado a la perfección. Abrió Photoshop y empezó a arreglarla un poco. Estaba algo amarilla y los colores se habían apagado. Eran muchos años desde 1982 y todo se deteriora.

Corrigió la iluminación, los tonos, hizo arregló los colores y les dio más intensidad. Cuando considero que estaba aceptable hizo un zoom para acercar la cara de Aaron Baker sénior. No estaba mal, se podía apreciar con bastante nitidez.

Recorrió con el zoom el resto de la foto buscando algo, que hubiera hecho que el detective la guardase tantos años. Era una foto tomada en algún lugar al aire libre.. Parecía que se veía a lo lejos el mar…pero salvo una mesa blanca de forja y una silla a la que está sentado, solo se veían arboles y un cielo azul. Muy soso. Lo dejo correr.

Abrió al archivo de las fotos que Tess había hecho en la fiesta y eligió una donde se veía al hijo del señor Baker, cerca y de frente. Las dos fotos quedaron abiertas a la vez en el programa, al compararlas Jt se dio cuenta de que a pesar del maquillaje blanco que cubría su rostro, los dos hombres eran muy parecidos, casi dos gotas de agua. El hijo tendría en la actualidad unos pocos mas de años que su padre en esa foto pera aun así el parecido era considerable.

Empezó a recortar la imagen para dejar solo la figura y de pasó, quitó un par de imperfecciones que la lente de la cámara había dejado en la zona de los ojos… alguna mota de polvo.

No estaba mal… pero a Jt le parecía que tenía cara de mala persona…no le gustaba nada que ese hombre pudiera tomar parte en las decisiones que afectaran a su país. Dejó de lado esos pensamientos, no tenia porque pasar. El hecho de que se hubiera decidido a emprender una carrera política no significaba que fuera a salir elegido.

Se concentró nuevamente en la pantalla. Siguió limpiando la imagen para dejarla lo más nítida posible.

En un momento determinado, las dos caras, la del padre y la del hijo, quedaron una al lado de la otra, con un zoom similar. Los ojos de ambos, estaban en primer plano. Jt se quedó mirando un rato las dos imágenes. Las miró con detenimiento. Eran iguales… ¡¿como podía ser que sus iris fueran iguales?!

Además no eran muy comunes, unos iris marrones con un circulo externo de color azul.

Tenía entendido que, nunca, dos personas podrían tenerlos iguales. Profundamente extrañado fue mirando todo la piel del rostro buscando imperfecciones que pudieran coincidir.. Tenía una imposible sospecha…

Con el zoom del Photoshop consiguió llegar a los lugares más escondidos, todas las pecas, lunares, diminutas cicatrices, las arrugas quedaron descartadas, las edades eran distintas y…. ¡oh! ¡Dios mío, las coincidencias eran totales!… se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

No sabía cómo, pero las dos fotos pertenecían a la misma persona….

Continuará….

28


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

La melodía de CO, "Safe with me", la despertó cuando dormía profundamente. Acercó la mano a su mesilla y después de unos cuantos intentos logró, al final, coger el teléfono.

Era Amanda, su amiga del instituto que se dedicaba, desde hacía unos años a la restauración de muebles antiguos. Se levantó despacio de la cama después de echarle un ojo a Vincent, que dormía boca abajo. Le dio un suave beso en el hombro mientras, le revolvía ligeramente el pelo. Podría estar toda la vida mirándolo.

Lo descolgó mientras iba al salón. Los trajes de la fiesta de la disfraces habían acabado junto al de Rebecca encima del sofá. Sonrió y suspiró al pensar en la noche pasada.

-¿Amanda?

-¿Cómo estás Cat?

-Bien… deseando saber de ti… ¿recibiste mi mensaje?

-Si… mi socio me lo dio ya hace unos días, pero estamos muy ocupados… ¿dime, que es lo que tienes?

Cat entró en la cocina y empezó a hacer el café.

-Bueno, hay unas cuantas cosas… Pero las más importantes son un piano, un escritorio y una cama con dosel, todo ello del siglo XIX…..- cogió aire-. A primera vista, parecen que están bien, pero, me gustaría que les echaras una ojeada.

Su amiga, al otro lado de la línea, le comentó:

-Según me dijo Joel, habías heredado una casa antigua en Riverside Drive…

-Si así es, la casa de una tía abuela.-no quiso entrar en detalles. No merecía la pena.

-Son muy bonitas… ¿en qué estado se encontraba?.- le preguntó interesada.

-No demasiado malo, si quitamos el tejado, el porche, barandillas, etc.… Hemos cambiado la instalación de la luz, agua, calefacción. Lo que se dice, una obra en condiciones.

Amanda rió al otro lado de la línea.

-Ya me puedo imaginar…por cierto, ¿has dicho hemos? He oído algún rumor por ahí, de que te habías casado…. ¿Es cierto?.- le preguntó.

Cat no supo que decir. La boda había sido tan rápida, y tan sencilla, que claro, ninguna de sus amigas había asistido, y conociéndolas, seguro, que la torturaban por no haberlas invitado.

-¿Rumores? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién?

-Oh! Oh!…no te lo pienso decir… pero te vieron con él y vieron vuestros anillos…

-Sois muy cotillas….- le dijo son poder evitar reírse.

-Quedamos entre todas, que esperaríamos a que nos llamaras para contárnoslo y presentarnos el hombre que te ha llevado al altar…pero, no lo has hecho todavía.

Cat se mordió el labio. Dejó la taza de café en la encimera y fue a por la cafetera, empezó a prepararla.

-Lo pensaba hacer, os lo juro…pero ahora estoy muy liada, el trabajo, la casa nueva…

-Cat…-Amanda la interrumpió-. te entiendo, no tienes porque justificarte, pero…dime por lo menos como se llama.

No pudo negarse.

-Vincent…

-Vincent, perfecto, ¿algo más?

Iba a decir su apellido, pero de repente, recordó, lo que había pasado cuando lo incriminó su padre en la muerte de Windsor y pensó, que era mejor dejarlo correr.. Su nombre estuvo en la prensa durante varios días.

-Nada mas… por ahora… .- le dijo. Fue a buscar otra taza para Vincent-. Haremos una cosa; cuando termine de arreglar la casa, prometo llamaros a todas y organizaré una cena para inaugurarla y presentaros a mi chico… ¿de acuerdo?

Amanda tardó un poco en contestar.

-De acuerdo…esperaremos…y ahora, vayamos al grano, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer, y yo también…¿Cuándo puedo ir a tu casa?

Cat estuvo pensando un rato. Hoy era sábado. Tenía fiesta en el trabajo, podía pasarse esa misma mañana y dejarlo ya terminado. Además, los de la cocina iban a ir el lunes. Debería prepararlo todo.

-¿Qué te parece dentro de… .- miró el reloj del móvil-. 2 horas? ¿A las 10 es una buena hora?

-Perfecta.. ¿la dirección exacta es Riverside Drive numero 175?

-Si… esa es.

-Bien, dentro de dos horas, allí estaré…

-De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces…

Colgó el teléfono contenta de poder hacer algo más en la casa. Cada vez tenía más ganas de ir allí. Sería estupendo tenerla terminada para navidades…

De repente, solo un pensamiento se adueño de su mente. Se quedó observando el teléfono.

El pensar en su casa le trajo a la mente a su familia y por ende a Heather. ¡Echaba tanto de menos a sus padres!, los días en que la vida era normal y su mayor preocupación era estudiar, para ser una buena abogada, y encontrar un chico que la quisiera y que ella quisiera. ¡Qué lejos estaba todo aquello!

Cogió aire despacio y pensó que todos lo habían dicho que no lo hiciera, que era mejor que Heather estuviera en la ignorancia por ahora, pero estarse quieta, era superior a sus fuerzas. Marcó el número de su hermana.

En el último momento se arrepintió y pensándolo mejor decidió escribirle un sencillo mensaje de texto: "Heather, sé que las cosas no están bien, pero deberíamos hablar. Somos hermanas y no podemos estar así. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado con Gabe, no es lo que parece. Te quiero". Respiró hondo antes de enviar el mensaje, que de malo había en él, nada… presionó la pantalla y lo mando.

Dejó el teléfono encima de la encimera y siguió preparando el desayuno.

Un desayuno para dos en bandeja, servido en la cama para el maravilloso hombre que compartía su vida…Por mucho que echará de menos a sus padres, su familia era ahora Vincent y tenía que mimarlo y cuidarlo como la habían cuidado a ella… Tenían que ser felices a pesar de todo y de todos.

Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y fue colocando las tazas, el azúcar, las cucharillas, las servilletas y los cubiertos. Puso la cafetera en el fuego se lanzó a la delicada tarea de hacer unos huevos. Después de 5 minutos luchando con la sartén, el aceite y demás utensilios, comprobó que el trabajo era mínimamente aceptable. Los puso en dos platos, en la bandeja y luego fue a por la cafetera.

Cuando todo estaba perfecto, fue al baño corriendo. Se lavo la cara, las manos y los dientes, se quitó la coleta y se peinó, se pellizco las mejillas para sacar algo de color de las misma, se estiro la camiseta que llevaba por pijama, se miró durante unos instantes en el espejo y salió otra vez hacia la cocina, sonriendo.

Cogió la bandeja y fue a despertar al motivo de tanto alboroto. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que andaría preparando desayunos en la cama?... pero, por él lo que fuera.

Cuando entró lo encontró despierto sonriendo. Estaba tumbado, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza, y desde luego la estaba esperando.

Cat lo miró contrariada.

-Quería despertarte yo…..- le dijo, mientras dejaba la bandeja encima de la cama y se sentaba con la piernas cruzadas.

El se incorporó y se sentó, pero antes de decir nada, se acercó a ella y la besó.

Ella le devolvió el beso mientras le acariciaba la cara con delicadeza.

-¡Buenos días! Sra. Keller.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos-. Está guapísima esta mañana…

-Si tú lo dices….- dijo ella sonriendo-. Usted tampoco está nada mal…- a diferencia de ella que se había puesto una camiseta cuando decidieron que era hora de dormir… él seguía desnudo. Observó durante unos segundos su estupendo pecho, pero automáticamente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, borrando los pensamientos que estaba empezando a tener. -. No…no es el momento…

Vincent se acercó más a ella.

-¿No es el momento para qué?.- le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esquivo como pudo la bandeja del desayuno y se colocó entre las piernas de ella. Le empezó a morder la oreja mientras le subía la camiseta.-

\- No, no podemos, he quedado dentro de 2 horas… y tenemos que desayunar… - pero cerró los ojos disfrutando de los pe queños mordiscos que sentía en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de levantar los brazos para que Vincnet le quitara la camiseta, el teléfono de su marido empezó a sonar. Se escurrió como pudo de debajo de él , y le hizo un gesto para que cogiera el teléfono. Empezó a desayunar.

Vincent fue hacia su mesilla y lo cogió mientras la asesinaba con la mirada.

Era el doctor Markus.

-Vincent.. Siento mucho molestarte, ¿Cómo estás de tus heridas?..

-No se preocupe..todo está bien… las heridas del cuello todavía tienen un color raro pero no me duelen….- le contó mientras cogía el café que Cat le tendía con una sonrisa en los labios. Vincent vocalizó un "después" con cara de "espera cuando te pille". Cat rió divertida.

-¿Te importaría pasarte por aquí esta mañana? creo que tendríamos que hablar, es importante…- su voz dejaba claro que así era.

Vincent le contestó enseguida.

-Si, por supuesto, además tenía intención de volver a trabajar ya. Me encuentro bien y no me gusta estar ocioso.

Su amigo y mentor se rio al otro lado.

-Vincent con la vida que llevas, tú nunca estas ocioso...

El también sonrió.

-Puede que tenga razón… pero me hace falta sentirme útil..

-Lo eres… ¿Entonces, te espero dentro de un par de horas.?. .- le preguntó-. Estaré por urgencias hoy tenemos una día bastante movidito, un coche se ha empotrado contra una excavadora de las obras de la zona cero, luego se incendio. Dentro ha encontrado los cuerpos de cuatro congresistas abrasados. Tenemos que prepararnos para los autopsias…

Vincent se mostró preocupado.

-¿Qué les ha pasado?

-No lo sé… luego te lo contaré…bueno… nos vemos mas tarde..

-Si…nos vemos….- se despidió y colgó.

Se quedó unos segundos con el teléfono en la mano, pensando, después negó con la cabeza y volvió a dejarlo en la mesilla.

Cat lo miró ligeramente preocupada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

El negó.

-No…nada Doc quiere comentarme unas cuantas cosas sobre unos análisis de sangre que me hizo, y sobre algo, que tiene que ver con las enzimas.. ya te contaré..

La miró mientras ella se comía la tostada y su huevo. Volvió a sonreír con malicia.

Ella supo enseguida que estaba tramando. Dejó la tostada encima de la bandeja.

-NO….NO…..- pero empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Por qué te resistes a lo inevitable?… da igual, caerás en mis garras.- volvió a esquivar la bandeja del desayuno y poco a poco se colocó entre las piernas de Cat, otra vez. La tumbó y la agarró fuertemente de los brazos pegándolos a la cama.- sabes que no tienes nada que hacer.

Cat en pleno ataque de risa intentó soltarse pero le era del todo imposible. No tenía fuerzas.

El la miró durante un momento, antes de coger con sus dientes la parte baja de la camiseta y empezar a subírsela. Cuando llegó a la altura del cuello le dijo:

-Puedes ayudarme a quitártela o te la quitó yo…

Ella lo miró desafiante.

-Quítamela tú…

-¿Si?.. Tú lo has querido pequeña.- se puso de rodillas y agarrándola con fuerza la rompió, dejando a Cat completamente desnuda delante de él.

-¡Eh! Me gustaba esa camiseta….-protestó ella.

El sonrió.

-Ya te cómprate otra.. y si es posible mucho más bonita… y ahora, volvió a agarrarla de los brazos tumbándose encima de ella-. Vamos a lo que estamos…que creo recordar que tenias algo de prisa..

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

-Eres malo…malo…

-Si….- empezó a besar su cuello y fue descendiendo poco a poco-. Si…y eso, dímelo después…

Cat cerró los ojos sintiendo como besaba cada centímetro de su piel, sabía perfectamente que él tenía razón, no se lo diría.

Siguió bajando, parándose en su ombligo, recociéndolo con detenimiento. Levantó un momento, la cabeza, observando a Cat. Está, solo acertó a poner cara de "no por favor, ahora no pares"…El sonrió y siguió descendiendo hacia el objetivo…

-Si…si … luego te tocará a ti, ¿de acuerdo?.- le dijo ella en éxtasis.

El rió divertido.

-No te preocupes, te lo pienso recordar… y ahora a callar…

No hizo falta que dijera nada más.

Media hora después, todavía tumbados en la cama, y plenamente saciados se miraban el uno al otro a los ojos, mientras no dejaban de besarse.

-Mmmmm.- Cat se estiró ligeramente en brazos de su marido-. ¡Qué bien se está aquí!... pero tengo que irme… .- le dijo sin moverse ni un milímetro de donde estaba-. He quedado con Amanda para que venga a ver los muebles de Rebecca y prepararé un poco la casa para los de las cocinas. El lunes nos la instalan…

Vincent se mordió el labio, mirándola fijamente.

-Al final, ¿Cuál?

Ella bajó los ojos sonriendo.

-La tuya…

-¡Bien!….ya verás cómo queda preciosa….- apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos-. Sé que es una estupidez, pero la de mi madre era muy parecida… y no me niegues que te gusta….- le dijo mientras abría los ojos y le tocaba la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Si… no te lo puedo negar… me gustaba mas la de madera.. pero, esta en blanco con los tiradores de forja negros…. Quedará genial….- se acercó un poco más a él y lo beso, rozando con la lengua sus labios. El la recibió dejándose llevar por su boca.

-No quieres que nos levantemos….¿verdad?..-le preguntó Cat cuando se dieron un respiro.

-No… querría que nos quedásemos aquí para siempre… querría que el mundo se detuviera… y no dejar nunca de abrazarte.- le dijo mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. Cat cerró los ojos, ella también lo quería, pero sabía que era un sueño imposible.

-Tenemos que irnos…

El asintió, pero siguió sin soltarla.

-Has quedado con tu medico…y yo con mi restauradora…y no puedes huir de Stuart, toda tu vida…

El la miró. Así que lo sabía. Sabía que era algo que le daba bastante respeto hacer…la soltó poco a poco.

-No sé lo que me va a decir.. Lo que me voy a encontrar y creo que no me gustará lo que me pueda contar…

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Tienes que ir… Yo iré contigo y empezaré a preocuparme de que no me siguan. Esa gentuza me da cada vez más miedo, y el que más miedo me da es Gabe.

-Y a mí….- en los ojos de Vincent brillo un fulgor dorado-. No te puedes imaginar las ganas que le tengo a ese maldito cabrón….- Cat le besó-. Volvamos a Stuart .- El beso de su mujer apaciguo su ira incipiente-. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo Bob, cuando todavía estaba transformado?...

Cat respiró hondo y apoyó los brazos en el pecho de Vincent.

-Algo así como "dijiste que no lo ibas a hacer"… "que no querías"… pero luego me miró y fue como que todo lo hacía, era para salvarme a mí, y eso me hizo pensar en varias cosas y….- se levantó y fue hacia la cómoda. Abrió el último cajón y sacó los diarios buscando el primero de los tres. Lo encontró.-. Aquí hay una descripción de un niño que fue el guía de Rebecca durante sus primeros meses en Skye.- empezó a pasar páginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba….- atento.-le dijo a su marido. Cat empezó a leer-. "_Hoy me ha dejado el barco, que me traía de Dinamarca, en Skye.. y nada más llegar he hecho un nuevo amigo. Se llama Stu y tiene 6 años. Se ha empeñado en llevarme la maleta hasta casa de la viuda Elliot. _

_No he conseguido convencerlo de lo contrario, y cuando hemos llegado, me ha dicho que solo quería que lo contara como era la tierra de donde venia.. _

_Me ha caído bien y hemos llegado a un acuerdo. El me enseñara todo lo que hay que ver y yo le hablaré sobre Inglaterra. En definitiva, tengo un guía de 6 años, de pelo rubio ensortijado, la cara salpicada de pecas y al cual, no hay forma de hacerlo callar", __¿qué te parece?-. le preguntó cuando terminó-. Hasta la descripción coincide._

Vincent la miró como si estuviera loca.

-Catherine, ¿qué es exactamente lo qué me quieres decir?

Ella le contestó abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Que creo que este niño y Stuart, son la misma persona...

* * *

Cat llegó a la casa y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Todavía tenía colocada la puerta provisional mientras arreglaban la otra, y la única llave era la suya. No tenia que haber nadie allí a esa horas.

Entró. Se dio la vuelta y apuntó, primero hacia el salón y luego hacia la salita del piano. No había nadie. Miró hacia el frente, indecisa, no sabía si seguir a la cocina o subir al primer piso.

Tomó la decisión de ir hacia la cocina. Cuando pasaba por el tapiz, que tapaba la puerta de bajar al sótano, se dio cuenta que había sido movido.

La puerta que escondía estaba abierta. Miró hacia todos los lados antes de entrar. Tragó saliva e intentó tranquilizarse, su pulso iba a 100 por hora. No podía evitar acordarse de su último encuentro. Cogió la linterna que había dejado pegada a las escaleras. La encendió.

Empezó a bajar. Oyó golpes constantes que iba y venían.

Distinguió que había luz. Una luz lo suficientemente intensa para no necesitar linterna. La apagó enseguida. Siguió bajando con el arma en alto y apuntando directamente al frente. Cuando llegó abajo, la sorpresa la dejó sin palabras..

Dos hombres que no conocía estaban colocando una puerta de acero en la entrada a los túneles… Su padre estaba con ellos. Al lado de ellos cuatro grandes focos iluminaban el lugar.

Bob se volvió en cuanto oyó sus pasos dentro del sótano.

-¡Ah!Cat ahora mismo pensaba llamarte..- levantó la manos en cuanto vio que le apuntaba con la pistola…_Cat, por favor baja ese arma..Solo estamos instalando una puerta acorazada en la entrada.. por tu seguridad.

Cat bajo el arma poco a poco.

-¡Qué demonios! Y¿ no sabes avisarme?.. Me has pegado un susto de muerte…- se guardo la pistola atrás en la cintura de su pantalón…saludo cortésmente a los tipos que terminaban de colocar la puerta.

Estos se levantaron, recogieron sus cosas y saludando a Bob salieron del sótano. Parecía que ya habían terminado.

-Me vas a contar de que va todo esto….- le dijo a Bob en cuanto se quedaron solos.

-Es muy sencillo.- se acercó a la nueva puerta de acero y paso su mano por ella-. Pensé que deberíamos tapiar esta entrada, derribar las celdas y que tuvieras un sótano decente en tu nueva casa…pero el haber visto otra vez a la gente de los túneles.- miró a Cat, la cual asintió-. Me ha hecho pensar que les debo algún que otro favor.. y he estado hablando con Jacob, el chico joven, y les he comentado que aquí tendrán una opción para poder entrar y salir sin problemas..

-¡Es mi casa..!.- protestó su hija.

Levantó la mano enfrente de ella indicándole que le dejara continuar.

-Y también es una vía de escape para ti, si en algún momento te hiciera falta…ellos siempre te recibirán con los brazos abiertos..

Una parte de ella reconocía que no le parecía mal la idea, pero, había un problema…

-No te olvides que esta casa es de dos personas…¿cómo se lo explicó a Vincent?

Su padre se la quedó mirando con cierta sorpresa y automáticamente se echó a reír.

-No se lo has contado… ¿verdad?... ¿no le has dicho nada de lo que viste en lo túneles..?

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza. Era cierto, había sido inconscientemente, pero no lo había hecho.

-Tu primer secreto… ¿no ves?... No es tan difícil…- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro y un punto de condescendencia.

Cat no sabía muy bien cómo salir de ahí. Pero lo iba intentar con todas sus fuerzas…¿Quién se había creído que era?...

-Tú me dijiste que era algo que nadie debía saber…

-Ya… pero Vincent, en principio no estaba incluido. Daba por sentado que se lo contarías…..pero no lo has hecho….- volvió a sonreir.

-Estoy convencida de que todo lo haces por mi bien….-le dijo ella, destilando ironía por los cuatro costados-. pero lo disimulas estupendamente … Se lo diré en cuanto lo vuelva a ver….- le aseguró.

El siguió sonriendo.

-Estoy convencido de ello.

Cat suspiró. Había que cambiar de tema, ya.

-¿Quien eran ellos? .- le señaló la puerta.

-Amigos de Jacob

-Ya…entiendo..- se acercó. Se la veía tremendamente resistente-. Entonces, ¿ellos podrán salir por aquí si lo necesitasen…?

Su padre asintió.

-Me darán un sonido en clave para que sepas saber cuando necesitan tu ayuda, pero sería interesante que Vincent lo supiera…por si acaso….- Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón-. Aquí tienes las dos únicas llaves que hay de esa puerta. Nadie te molestara sin tu consentimiento.

Cat las cogió. Las miró durante unos segundos y después le dio una a Bob.

-Será mejor que tú también tengas una….

El se mostró algo reticente.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si…creo que la puedes necesitar…y además me parece, que debo empezar a fiarme de la familia.

Después de oír eso, Bob, no pudo evitar sonreír. Cogió la llave que le ofrecía y se la guardo.

-Eso es bueno… Cat.- agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado-. sé no soy el padre del año pero…quiero que estés bien y seas feliz.

Ella levantó mucho las cejas.

-Pues tienes una forma extraña de demostrarlo….- le dijo intentando evitar sonreír-…. bueno de todas formas no veo mal que hayas hecho esto… y desde luego, quiero ayudar en lo que pueda a la gente que vive ahí… el "paseo" que nos dimos me abrió los ojos a un mundo que no podía ni imaginar…

Bob metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- No sabes nada créeme, es complejo y difícil de entender….- suspiró-… algún dia con tiempo, te contaré toda la historia. Ahora tengo que irme, quiero despedirme de Dana.

Cat se llevó la mano a la frente.

-Es cierto, hoy empieza.. y…¿has leído las noticias?.. ¿Sabes lo de Aaron Baker?

-Si.- afirmó-. Lo sé… Es perfecto, y era muy predecible que se metiera en política. Hay pocas cosas de esa familia que podamos saber, son casi un misterio…- ando un poco por el sótano y sin pensarlo, entró en una de las celdas-…vosotras habéis averiguado mucho más de lo que yo pude encontrar….- se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se la acarició—algo se está cociendo ahí dentro y me parece que más temprano que tarde nos enteraremos. Tal vez, nuestro enfrentamiento con las bestias lo ha precipitado.

Cogió la puerta de hierro de la celda donde estaba y la cerró delante de él, quedando encerrado. Cat sintió que volvía a verlo como lo había visto en Rikers la primera vez que fue a visitarlo. Una pregunta se formó en su mente.

-¿Sabes quién y porque construyó los calabozos? Me refiero a los que están debajo de las fábricas?

Bob abrió la puerta, salió y cogiendo a su hija del brazo la invitó a subir las escaleras… no le había gustado la sensación que se tenía al estar encerrado en una de esas celdas. Fue contestando a Cat, mientras iban subiendo.

-Rebecca descubrió que las dos fábricas de harina cerca del Hudson, donde hemos visto calabazos fueron fundadas en 1819 y que a los pocos años, coincidiendo con la llegada, de los primeros integrantes del Consorcio a NY, fueron vendidas. Rebecca, con mucho esfuerzo, ya sabes con quién se caso….- Cat asintió-. consiguió saber que ellos las habían comprado. Hay que reconocer que tuvieron mucha vista porque la red de alcantarillado les permitía moverse de una a otra con facilidad y luego, la red de metro les permitió muchas otras cosas…como ya has visto…En los sótanos construyeron los calabozos, que creemos, les servían para encerrar a las bestias que se volvían violentas y a aquellos que empezaban a tener conciencia…luego los emplearon para cosas peores…

-¿Como sabes todo eso?

-El hermano de Rebecca lo anotó todo en una pequeña agenda…

-¿Y éstas? .- dijo mirando a su alrededor..

-Solo Rebecca lo sabe….No tenemos constancia en ningún sitio de quien hizo la obra ni de porque… yo esperaba que en el diario que encontrarte en el escritorio pusiera algo sobre ello pero…

Catherine negó.

-No… no pone nada… es un diario personal, basado en sus sentimientos…nada más.

Llegaron al pasillo de la casa. Cat cerró la puerta y le pidió la llave a su padre.

-¿Como sabias donde la guardaba?

-Porque eres igual que tu madre, y ese escritorio te atrae como el polen a la abeja… A tu madre también le hubiera pasado lo mismo.

Ella sonrió. Cuando hablaba de ella, todavía se notaba que la quiso, la quiso mucho y eso era bueno.

-¡Oh! Hablando de escritorios… tengo una visita dentro de 10 minutos..Una amiga va a venir a ver los muebles antiguos que hay en la casa y a comprobar si es necesario algún tipo de restauración.

Fue hacia el escritorio y empezó a sacar todo lo que había en los cajones. Su padre se quedó observando.

-Además los de las cocinas vendrán el lunes y quiero dejar todo mínimamente organizado.

-¿Vincent te ayuda en todo esto?.- le preguntó interesado en la respuesta.

Ella lo miro sonriendo de medio lado.

-Hace todo lo que puede…pero a mi encanta y la cocina la ha elegido él.

Cogió una caja que había al lado de la pared y empezó a guardar todo dentro de ella. Fue hacia el piano y recogió un juego de muñecas rusas que estaban colocadas en fila en la parte de arriba.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su padre con timidez.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más ilusión me hace de tener esta casa…?

Bob negó con la cabeza.

-Pasar aquí la navidad que viene….- se acercó a él abrazando la caja llena.-. Echo tanto de menos aquellos días de navidad donde todos estábamos juntos… Sé que mi familia, ya no existe…-cerró los ojos, otra vez lo había dicho-…. lo siento… mi antigua familia ya no existe, pero me gusta pensar que tal vez un día esta casa pueda acoger a una nueva familia….

-¿Nos incluirás a nosotros en ella? –le preguntó esperanzado en que así fuera.

Ella sonrió.

-Si… supongo que sí… y para ello tienes que portarte bien… ¿de acuerdo?

El asintió..

-Por cierto, Cat,…creo que tenemos una charla pendiente…. Stuart estuvo todo el día de ayer pensando como contaros su historia sin que salgáis corriendo y no volvais….Venir a cenar esta noche y darle una oportunidad…

Ella cogió aire.

-Si… ya lo habíamos pensado Vincent y yo… no podemos demorarlo más… ¿tan increíble es?

-Mas de lo que podáis llegar a imaginar… y ahora.. .-miró su reloj-. Me tengo que ir…Tengo que despedir a Dana y asegurarme que todo está controlado.

Cat puso cara de preocupación.

-Estará bien… verdad?

El no supo que decirle.

-No lo sé… intentaremos tenerla controlada pero…hay muchas cosas que no podemos predecir… Lo único que sé, es que es valiente, decidida y con infinidad de recursos….Aguanta muy bien la presión.

Se acercó a su hija y espontáneamente le dio un beso en la frente. Cat cerró los ojos al recibirlo.

-Hasta esta noche... ¿de acuerdo?

-Allí estaremos…

Antes de irse recordó algo que tenía que decirle.

-Por cierto, Stuart me ha pedido que te pida permiso para encargarse de tu jardín…Es su hobby..

Ella sonrió encantada y asintió.

-Será un placer.

El también sonrió, se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta y se puso unas gafas de sol antes de salir por la puerta. Cat lo vio alejarse por el camino empedrado y por primera vez, sintió un punto de preocupación porque no le pasase nada. Respiro profundamente, miró su reloj, Amanda tenía que estar a punto de llegar. Dejó la caja en el pasillo y volvió a la salita del piano, para seguir recogiendo.

* * *

Vincent llegó al hospital y fue directamente a urgencias. Nada más entrar por la puerta, ya noto que había un gran ajetreo. Los celadores corrían de un lado a otro llamando a los guardias de seguridad.

Una de las enfermeras que trabajaba normalmente con Vincnet, pasó por su lado sin reconocerlo. El la cogió del brazo.

-Gwen, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

Ella lo miró y como si de repente se hubiera despertado, abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Vincent como me alegro de verte…. Ahí un tipo en el box 3 que esta como loco, lo han traído por altercado en la vía publica, ha empezado a darse golpes con un muro de hormigón porque según dice no puede controlarse….estaba desquiciado. Lo hemos atado y metido tranquilizantes para dormir a un caballo, pero se acaba de soltar las correas… y está amenazando a todo el que entra… Markus está con él…

En ese momento, vieron como los tres guardas de seguridad de hospital pasaban por su lado corriendo.

Vincent los siguió preocupado. Giraron desde el hall de entrada hacia la izquierda y justo enfrente estaba el box 3. Había desalojado a los pacientes de los box cercanos y solo estaba el personal médico y el de seguridad.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre en las venas. Un chico joven, de unos 23 o 24 años. Estaba pegado a la pared del fondo de la salita, realizaba movimientos descontrolados y una espuma le salía por la boca. Todo el mobiliario estaba revuelto y un sillón y una silla habían sido desalojadas de allí.

Paul Markus era el que más cerca estaba de él. Le hablaba con esa voz tan espacial que tenia y que podía tranquilizar a cualquiera.

-Adam, tienes que dejar que nos acerquemos…

A cada paso que daba para ir hacia el él, el chico reaccionaba con un bufido enseñando los dientes como un animal acorralado.

Aun asi el buen doctor lo intentó de nuevo.

-Solo queremos ayudarte… necesitas que lo hagamos.

Su respuesta fue coger uno de los archivadores de casi 80 cm de altura y con una fuerza descomunal, lanzárselo.

-NO…NADIE PUEDE AYUDARME… NECESITO… NECESITO…ME DUELE TANTO… SIENTO COMO SI ME ESTUVIERA DESGARRANDO POR DENTRO-. Se tocó el pecho sin dejar de gritar.

Vincent se despertó al ver como el archivador metálico volaba por los aires y estaba a punto de impactar en un atónito doctor que no tenía tiempo para apartarse. Su reacción fue instintiva echó a correr y consiguió apartarlo a tiempo.

El proyectil acabó golpeando en la pared. Vincent por instinto miró a su alrededor asustado pensando que alguien lo había visto.

Pero no; nadie que se había percatado de que su velocidad de reacción no era normal. Estaban pendientes del paciente que en ese momento se tiraba de los pelos, literalmente.

-SOLO QUIERO QUE ME QUITEN ESTA RABIA QUE TENGO DENTRO DE MI…..- repetía una y otra vez, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se tiraba del pelo quitándose mechones sin apenas esfuerzo.

Vincent comprobó que el doctor estaba bien y se permitió unos segundos para estudiar la apariencia física del paciente, antes de tomar la opción de ir a por él.

Se fue acercando despacio aprovechando que Adam se había sentado en una esquina y miraba hacia el techo llorando como bebe. Se fijo que su piel tenía una palidez casi cadavérica y que las pupilas de sus ojos están inusualmente dilatadas. Se apreciaban calvas en su cuero cabelludo, su pelo estaba cayéndose solo.

Markus se puso detrás de él en ese momento. Los guardias de seguridad se acercaron poco a poco por el otro lado. Vincent les hizo un gesto para que esperaran a que les avisara.

-Adam… tienes que venir con nosotros… sabes que podemos ayudarte.

El aludido movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No…no podéis quitarme lo que mi mente ve… solo veo sangre…..- miró Vincent fijamente-. Solo veo muerte a mi alrededor…Me siento tan solo….

Se fue acercando aprovechando que ya no gritaba. Parecía que estaba bajando la guardia.

Se giró hacia su mentor.

-Prepare una jeringuilla.

El la sacó del bolsillo.

Vincent asintió.

Dio un par pasos más hacia él. Los guardias hicieron lo mismo por el otro lado.

El paciente no reaccionó. Otro paso. Seguía igual.

En el momento que Vincnet lo agarró y lo tumbó al suelo, Adam hizo un amago de escapar. Pero ya no pudo. Vincent lo había tumbado en el suelo y se había colocado encima de él intentando no lastimarlo demasiado.

Los guardias le iban a agarrar de las piernas cuando de repente, en un rápido movimiento, consiguió levantar a Vincent. Este se quedó perplejo, "no era posible", lo miró fijamente y vio claramente como, el chico, lo miraba con la rabia y la desesperación contenida, en unos ojos, que habían adquirido un color ámbar, que tan bien conocía él. La impresión le hizo casi perder la presa, pero Markus le inyectó la inyección y los guardias le sujetaron las piernas, mientras todavía forcejeaba.

Una de las enfermeras se acercó con otra jeringuilla cargada y el doctor se la inyectó.

Vin la miró y le pidió que trajera otra.

-Vincent… es demasiado…- le advirtió Markus.

-Doctor, hágame caso… no es suficiente con dos…y igual tampoco con tres…

Volvio a fijarse en los ojos de Adam. Poco a poco el brillo estaba desapareciendo, pero las pupilas seguían estaban muy dilatadas.

Le inyectaron la tercera de las inyecciones y poco a poco notaron como sus músculos se relajaban.

Vincent se percató de que el latido era fuerte pero regular y lo fueron soltando.

Markus se levantó del suelo, donde había estado de rodillas y ordenó que preparasen una camilla y correas para colocarlo lo antes posible.

Los guardias de seguridad acaban de irse, cuando una voz grave sonó, en el pasillo acompañada, de unos pasos firmes y decididos.

-No será necesario… nosotros nos encargamos.

Todos se quedaron mirando a tres enfermeros móviles que acaban de llegar.

Markus fue hacia ellos.

-¿Y quién demonios son ustedes?

Le enseñaron una hoja.

El doctor la leyó.

-¿El hospital Baker se hace cargo de este chaval?.- les preguntó incrédulo….- no me hagan reír..- les devolvió la hoja-. Un momento… quédense aquí y no se acerquen al paciente hasta que haya vuelto.

Fue hacia admisión, mientras Vincent se levantaba del suelo lentamente.

Sabia perfectamente que esos dos no era enfermeros. Y ellos sabían perfectamente quien era él. Los ojos de los tres se volvieron momentáneamente amarillos.

El que había hablado antes, se acercó a él.

-No querrás que hagamos algo de lo que todos nos podemos arrepentir….- le advirtió-. Supongo que ya sabrás que tenemos razón y este chico es nuestro… en los ordenadores también lo pone..- hablaba con una suficiencia que esta exasperando a Vincent. El otro enfermero se puso detrás de él.

-Sabes que no eres rival para nosotros… quítate de en medio..

-Puede que os sorprenda…- lo dijo con tal entonación, que hizo que los dos se pusieron serios.

-De todos no es bueno que se publicite nuestra condición… .- sonrió el "enfermero" mientras hablaba-. Hoy no tenemos nada contra ti, solo lo queremos a él.

Markus apareció en ese momento.

-¡Vincent, déjalos!… es cierto, su seguro es con el Baker… Tienen que llevárselo.

El que parecía liderar al grupo se cuadro delante de Vincent.

-Gracias Doctor.- le dijo sin apartar los ojos de él.

La camilla llegó en ese momento, otro hombre igual que los anteriores, se encargo de cargar a Adam y atarlo. Dirigió una mirada directa a Vincent y sonrió.

Cuando todo estuvo en orden se despidieron cortésmente y salieron.

Vincent se giró hacia la pared y clavó su puño en ella.

Markus lo miró preocupado.

-¿Eran lo que creo que eran?

El asintió.

-Si… y no tenia que haber dejado que se lo llevaran…-se tapó los ojos con las manos.

Su amigo lo cogió de los hombros.

-Has hecho lo correcto… no se te ocurra recriminarte por ello..- lo miró a los ojos-. Has hecho un gran trabajo y… me has salvado la vida..Ya vale por hoy…no crees?...pero tienes que contarme que tiene que ver todo esto con el Baker… nunca me ha caído bien ese hospital de snobs….

Vincent suspiro. Cerró los ojos.

-Si… puede que tenga razón, además no hubiera podido hacer nada para pararlos….En cuanto a lo del Hospital.. Digamos que en este momento, es el enemigo… con eso deberá conformarse por ahora…- lo miró muy serio-. Y le juro, que todo este secretismo es por su seguridad…

Markus asintió.

-Si tu lo dices no hay nada más que objetar.- Le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Esperame en la cafetería… tengo que firmar unos papeles. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.- le fue diciendo esto último, mientras iba por el pasillo. Dobló la esquina y lo perdió de vista

Doc tenía razón no podía torturarse, pero él no sabía lo que él sabía. Adam estaba en plena transformación…se estaba convirtiendo en una bestia..

Se dio la vuelta, desesperado de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ese chico y haberlo dejado en sus manos.

De repente, en un lado de la sala, vio un bulto. Era ropa, una chaqueta. La chaqueta de Adam. Fue hacia allí y la cogió. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y ¡bingo! Encontró su cartera…Era un comienzo, tal vez aun pudiese averiguar algo más de él…. Porque una vez que esos canallas lo tenían, la única ayuda tendría que venir de Kevin, el pelirrojo Reynolds. De repente, se le ocurrió otra cosa. ¡Claro que podía averiguar más cosas de Miguel!.

Siguió mirando por el suelo y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Los mechones de pelo que se había arrancado en un acto de desesperación. Fue hacia una de las estanterías que había quedado en pie, y cogió una bolsa para muestras, los metió dentro de ella, la cerró y los guardo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando hubo terminado hecho un último vistazo a su alrededor y cuando estuvo conforme de que no podía sacar nada mas de allí, se dirigió, con paso decidido, hacia la cafetería del hospital.

* * *

Dana organizaba su bolso, mientras repasaba mentalmente las instrucciones que le habían dado Jt y Mark. Tenía que convencer a quien fuese del Baker, de que era un buen partido para la causa. Subdirectora de una de las empresas de farmacéuticas del país, un puesto de gran poder, para poder conseguir entrar dentro de ese negocio.

La idea inicial había sido casarla con un senador o congresista, pero vieron que una tal Janice Cameron se parecía tanto a Dana en ese estado en que se encontraba, que merecía la pena apostar por la mujer independiente con poder. Y además Janice se había tenido que ausentar por motivos médicos hacia poco tiempo… que convenientemente había publicitado a sus "amigos" de Facebook.. El caso es que era la tapadera perfecta.

Y además, por lo que Jt había averiguado investigando la lista de Sam, ya tenían a un director de otra compañía farmacéutica entre sus mecenas, seguro que querrían tener otras opciones….

La tapadera estaba bien montada, Mark se había preocupado de los teléfonos falsos, de las páginas web y de alguna fotos trucada…Iba a estar controlada todo el tiempo mediante los pequeños auriculares que Vincent, Cat y Tess habían llevado en la fiesta de la inauguración de la biblioteca. Ellos la oirían y oirían las conversaciones que tuviera y desde luego, eran fáciles de quitar y de disimular, si la situación lo requería.

Mark había pedido unos días libres en el FBI para poder hacer la vigilancia. En todo momento, quedo claro que no podía estar más de 4 días metida ahí dentro. Si la cosa se ponía fea, tenía que salir con cualquier excusa, cuanto antes. Ellos la estarían esperando en la puerta.

Respiró hondo. Tenía que parecer que era una mujer cansada, que necesitaba una cura física y una cura psíquica, que debía ganar autoestima para no quedar relegada en un mundo donde seguían mandando los hombres.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que habían instalado en su cuarto, mientras llevaba a cabo su transformación. Estaba espantosa. No pudo evitar echarse a reir. ¡Cuánto puede cambiar un cuerpo cuando lo descuidas!

Robert le había dicho que en cuanto todo esto acabase, él personalmente se encargaría de que volviese a ser lo que era… No, no , sus palabras exactas habian sido: " mejor de lo que eras, porque quiero dejar de ver esa tristeza en tus ojos".

Los cerró. Era difícil que eso ocurriese.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Robert apareció con una rosa roja en la mano. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba y se la dio.

-A pesar de todo… siempre serás igual de hermosa que esta rosa….- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo.

Ella la cogió, pero se alejó de él.

-No me siento así ahora.- le dijo mientras la olía. Seguro que era del jardín que con tanto esmero cuidaba Stuart, el aroma que despedía, era maravilloso-. ni por dentro ni por fuera..- lo miró a los ojos mientras hablaba. Sabía que esos ojos azules eran su perdición, si seguía mirándolos, sabia que acabaría en sus brazos y no quería. Bajo la vista y siguió hablando:

"Mi físico se recuperará, pero mi alma, no lo creo. Bob, he perdido a mi marido por culpa de todo esto, pero no solo eso, Sam mató a personas inocentes movido por una venganza que ellos le sirvieron.- se llevó la mano a la frente.- mataron a Henry porque yo le pedí que me hiciera un favor...No he podido darle un entierro decente al padre de mi hijo….- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero enderezó la espalda y dijo con voz decidida: Tendré que vivir con ello, pero sé que podré hacerlo…"

Bob permaneció quieto donde estaba.

-Lo sé… sé que lo harás…y sé que tu alma también se recuperara cuando hayas hecho lo correcto….- Se fue acercando poco a poco a ella-. Es muy duro lo que te hemos pedido…pero ya ves… esto no va a acabar con los acusados en un banquillo siendo juzgados por un jurado popular….- dijo con desdén-. esto tiene que ser así…

Dana movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-He estado pensando todos estos días en lo que voy a hacer y, creo, que no puedo vivir con lo que siento por dentro… tengo tanta rabia.. que sería capaz de llegar a donde hiciera falta con tal de que pagasen por todo el sufrimiento que han causado. No quiero juicios justos ni cadenas perpetuas, no… no quiero eso.. Sé que tenemos que matar o morir… lo sé…..- apretó con fuerza el tallo de la rosa y las espinas se clavaron en su mano. La soltó en cuanto notó el dolor. Pequeñas gotas de sangre asomaron.

Bob sacó un pañuelo limpio del bolsillo de su cazadora y fue raudo a ponérselo en los cortes, ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes.. no es nada….- le dijo. Pero él seguía sosteniendo su mano.- De verdad… he soportado heridas mucho más feas que esta.. .- le dijo con ironía-. ¿Recuerdas la de Chicago? Esa fue complicada… una bala a quemarropa en el muslo…

El asintió.

-Si… creo que te salve la vida…

-Un torniquete de urgencia hecho con tu cinturón..

El la miró fijamente.

-Creo que ese día me enamoré de ti.. .- le dijo tremendamente serio.

Dana se dio cuenta entonces de que apenas les separaban unos centímetros…casi podía notar el cálido aliento de Bob en su rostro.

Tuvo que tragar saliva para poder volver a hablar.

-Yo era una cria… y me engañaste… me engañaste…

El apoyó su mano en la suave cara de ella y se fue acercando lentamente en dirección a su boca. Dana no hizo ademán de apartarse…no podía.. Estaba paralizada

La puerta del cuarto se abrió entonces, y un nada sorprendido Stuart asomó la cabeza.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos..-entró dentro sin ser invitado y los miró muy serio-. En el fondo sabeís que tenéis que darme las gracias por esta interrupción… os arrepentirías de esto…..- señaló marcando la posición en que estaban-…. enseguida.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos no muy convencidos, pero acabaron apartándose el uno del otro.

Stuart le dio a Dana un pequeño estuche.

-Aquí tienes el veneno.. es letal. Un pinchazo en el cuello y adiós en 15 segundos…

Ella abrió la cremallera y vio las 4 pequeñas inyección y los frasquitos que lo contenían.

-¿Sabes cómo esconderlas?.- le preguntó Bob.

Ella asintió.

-No te preocupes, no las encontraran…

Stuart le tendió un papel y le dijo:

-Estos son los nombre de los 2 médicos que, por llamarlos de alguna manera, que deben ser eliminados…Ellos no tienen ningún escrúpulo en hacer lo que sea para su propio beneficio, con lo cual tú tampoco los tengas… directa y a por ellos…Son los únicos que sabemos que trabajan también con los pacientes….- puso cara de circunstancias-. por lo menos cuanto yo estaba allí…

Dana la cogió y la guardo en un doble fondo del bolso. El pequeño estuche también lo metió ahí. Cuando todo estuvo bien colocado. Se estiro el jersey de punto de manga corta que llevaba puesto, cogió su bolso y se volvió hacia Bob y Stuart.

-Estoy lista Stuart.. Cuando querías puede empezar la función.

Bob se apresuró a hablar.

-Acuérdate de hacer fotos de todo lo que creas que es interesante..y….-parecía que le costaba decirlo-…no te arriesgues más de lo necesario…

-No lo haré.- le dijo sonriendo. Iba ya hacia la puerta cuando se dio la vuelta. Se dirigió decidida hacia su ex compañero y ex amante y le dio un largo y profundo beso en la labios, Bob la agarró de la cintura y se lo devolvió.

Dana se apartó poco a poco.

-¿Le has dicho algo a Cat de mi verdadera misión?

El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Pues hazlo.. Tu hija merece saberlo…y sé, que esto, acabara entendiéndolo…No más secretos, por favor..

Fue hacia la puerta pasando al lado de Stuart.

-Y por cierto.- le dijo-. No sabes para nada de lo que yo me puedo arrepentir.. por muy especial que sé que eres… no me conoces..¿de acuerdo?

El sonrió de medio lado y asintió. Esa mujer lo acaba de poner en su sitio. Le gustaba y mucho. Salió detrás de ella, despidiéndose antes con un gesto de Bob.

* * *

Mientras bajaba los escalones de la cafetería fue saludando a todos los médicos y enfermeras que fue encontrando a su paso. Cuando llegó, se acercó a la barra y pidió un café solo bien cargado. Le hacía falta.

Cuando se lo sirvieron fue hacia una de las mesas libres y se sentó. Un par de enfermeras de urgencias le dieron las gracias por su intervención controlando a Adam. Él le quitó importancia, esas muestras de reconocimiento públicas sacaban a la superficie, al Vincent tímido, que todavía vivía dentro de él.

Unos segundos más tarde Paul Markus se sentaba en la silla que tenia libre a su lado.

-¿Cafeína? …no te conviene.- le indicó divertido.

-Hoy sí… bueno, Doc, dígame que es eso tan importante que me tiene que contar.- le pidió, mientas se echaba el azúcar.

Éste se colocó bien en la silla, y apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa, se cogió ambas manos.

-De acuerdo, allá voy….- respiro hondo-. Tus análisis y demás pruebas han mostrado que hay algo en tu organismo que lo hace excepcional, y no me refiero, a que te curas con facilidad y a que tienes una resistencia total a las enfermedades comunes…si no a que tus recuentos enzimáticos son altísimos…tus enzimas se regeneran de tal manera que podemos decir que…..- tosió ligeramente-.. tu cuerpo va más lento que los demás…

-Mas claro doctor.. ¿a dónde quiere llegar?

-A que envejeces mucho más despacio que nosotros y eso unido a que eres inmune a cualquier enfermedad conocida….

Vincent se quedó parado con la taza del café a medio camino de su boca.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando exactamente?

-No lo sé … no tengo ni idea, puede ser que vivas el doble que una persona normal o el triple… no lo sé….-se acercó más a él, para que nadie les oyera- tu genética bien utilizada, podría ser la base para multitud de tratamientos médicos… podíamos salvar millones de vidas..

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con vehemencia.

-No Doc…mis genes tienes unos efectos secundarios imposibles de separar de esas propiedades tan maravillosas que usted dice… no podemos jugar con eso…Cat le puede cont…

No termino la frase. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Al mencionar a Cat se dio cuenta de que todo lo que conllevaba lo que Markus le había dicho… podía llegar a vivir el doble que una persona normal…que una persona como Catherine. Un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda… no podía pensar un verla morir, en vivir una vida sin ella…Su mano izquierda empezó a temblar. Se dio cuenta entonces, de que no había cogido la gema. La metió en el bolsillo del pantalón no quería que su amigo la viese.

El seguía intentando convencerle ajeno a los pensamientos que llenaban la mente de Vincent.

-Ya le he dicho Doc que algo así no me lo puedo plantear ahora mismo, no sé lo que soy…puede que mis genes puedan ser utilizados para salvar vidas o tal vez los maten los efectos secundarios..¡NO!…¡ No!…lo voy a hacer..

Markus lo miro ligeramente decepcionado.

\- Entiendo tu punto de vista….- agachó la cabeza, antes de seguir hablando-. Te haré un estudio genético completo y ya veremos … ¿qué te parece?.

Vincent mantenía la vista fija en la pared del fondo.

-Con todos los respetos..- le dijo-. En esto momento, lo único que deseo es que encuentre una cura que me saque estaba maldición de encima… yo no quiero ser inmortal, ni quiero ser la cura de la humanidad.- cerró los ojos-. Lo único que quiero es volver a ser Vincent Keller, medico, casado con Catherine Chandler…ser feliz con ella, formar una familia, y a ser posible morir junto a ella… nada mas….- lo dijo con tal tristeza que Markus quedo conmovido.

Tardó unos segundos en hablar, pero cuando lo hizo tenía muy clara su respuesta.

-Así se hará.. no te quepa la mayor duda…Olvida todo lo que te he propuesto…creo que he sido demasiado egoísta…Y ahora ¿quieres que le eche un vistazo a esa herida del cuello?... Me gustaría ver como evoluciona.

Vincent suspiró y asintió.

Se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, de que el bueno del doctor, le estaba mintiendo. Estaba convencido de que sí quería ayudarle, pero no iba a dejar de estudiar sus genes. Era una tentación demasiado fuerte. Tendría que explicárselo más claramente. Pero sería en otro momento, porque una sensación muy desagradable se había asentado en su estomago y sabia que tardaría mucho tiempo en irse de allí; si es que algún día se iba.

* * *

Cuando llegó al Club de caballeros, Jt y Tess estaban empezando a poner la mesa, si se puede decir eso de ponerla en la barra de un bar. Se giraron hacia la puerta en cuanto la oyeron abrirse.

-Llegas justo a tiempo; Cat acaba de ir al baño a lavarse las manos.- le indicó Tess mientras colocaba un montón de servilletas.

Justo en ese momento, Catherine apareció. Algo en la expresión de Vincent le indicó que las cosas no iban bien.

Fue hasta él y le dio un sencillo beso en la boca. El se lo devolvió , cerrando los ojos, mientras la cogía levemente por la cintura.

-¿Qué te ocurre?.- le preguntó preocupada pasando la mano por su cara.

Jt les indicó que se sentaran y le sirvió una cerveza a Vincent y otra a Cat.

Este cogió de la mano a su chica y la llevo hasta allí. Cuando los cuatro se sentaron empezó a hablar.

-Hoy ha pasado algo increíble en el hospital.- poco a poco y mientras iban dando cuenta de la comida, que habían traído del italiano más cercano, les puso en antecedentes de lo ocurrió con Adam y de su encuentro con las dos bestias.

\- Cuando le vi los ojos amarillos, no me lo podía creer…Fue increíble… Él estaba fuera de sí…pero jamás pude suponer que sería por algo así.- dejó el tenedor en el plato y le dio un trago a su cerveza-. Y luego la aparición de los "otros" fue el remate.

Jt estaba perplejo. En dos días llevaban dos encuentros con los "guardaespaldas" del Consorcio.

-Esto me está empezando a preocupar...

Todos lo miraron indicando que lo que había dicho era una obviedad.

-Si ya sé que eso es lógico… pero ¿porque ahora han empezado a salir a la luz? Durante mucho tiempo han estado fuera de nuestra vista, ¿por qué ahora?

Cat asintió.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir… ¿creéis que pueda tener relación con la entrada en política del "señor" Baker?

Jt levantó una mano.

-Casi estaría seguro de ello, parecen una guardia pretoriana protegiendo a su César…

-¿Protegiéndolo de quien en concreto?.- preguntó Vincent.

Tess le contestó.

-De nosotros, tal vez…

Vincent lo negó.

-No creo… no somos rivales para ellos…- lo dijo sin pestañear mientras revolvía con desgana su plato de raviolis con verduras salteadas. No levantó la mirada del mismo en ningún momento mientras hablaba-. Ya visteis… me dieron una paliza.. y si no llega a ser por Stuart, estaríamos muertos.

Cat tragó saliva cuando lo oyó nombrar a Stuart, automáticamente giró la cabeza viendo cono Tess y Jt ponían cara de no entender nada.

-Vincent teníamos que hablar de esto antes de contarlo….- le dijo a su marido en voz baja-. Todavía no has hablado con él…

El levantó la vista y la miró.

-Catherine, esa gente es peligrosa y tiene derecho a saber de verdad a lo que nos enfrentamos..

Jt harto de no enterarse de que iba la conversación habló:

-Os importaría decirnos que tiene que ver el tal Stuart con todo esto…cuando me contaste todo ayer no lo mencionaste…

Vincent suspiró, pero antes de que empezase a hablar Cat se le adelantó.

-La pelea iba bastante mal..- les contó muy seria y ligeramente avergonzada de haber pensado que era mejor guardar el secreto-. Vincent estaba luchando con uno de ellos y mi padre y yo habíamos agotado todas las balas … una de las bestias estaba a punto de saltarme encima..

Tess se llevó la mano a la boca y Jt se levantó del asiento. Vincent permanecía imperturbable.

-En ese momento.- siguió Cat, lanzando miradas a Vincent. No entendía esa apatía por su parte, como si todo le diese igual-… oí un rugido tremendo y algo se abalanzo sobre mi atacante…Ese algo era Stuart…

Jt la interrumpió.

-¿El chofer de tu padre?.

-Es más que un guardaespaldas o un chofer…-les aclaró ella tímidamente.

Vincent que permanecía callado, rompió su silencio.

-Si… es un berseker… un guerrero de Odín… en carne y hueso.

Cat lo miró extrañada y asombrada, había algo en su voz que la inquietaba.

Sus amigos se quedaron de piedra.

-Estás diciendo….- le dijo Tess-. que es una bestia de verdad.. Un original…

-Efectivamente-. La miró asintiendo, mientras se terminaba la cerveza-. Y lo que es mas….- dejó la botella encima de la barra y se dirigió a si su mujer-. Tenías razón Catherine…

Ella se estaba temiendo lo peor.

-¿En qué?- le preguntó recelosa.

-En que Stuart tiene casi 200 años de edad…

-¡¿Qué?!.- preguntaron gritando Tess y Jt al unisonó.

Cat se pasó las manos por la cara.

-Vale , Vincent.. Vayamos por partes.- se dirigió a él, evitando las miradas de sus amigos-. ¿Cómo demonios estas ahora seguro de eso?...

El se levantó de la banquera, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y les contó lo que le había dicho el doctor Markus.

-Según mis análisis…tengo un pequeño ejército de enzimas en mi cuerpo, que al contrario de todas las enzimas, que poco a poco van eliminándose, éstas, se regeneran día a día….- se calló durante un momento. Se dio cuenta de que Jt sabía a donde iba a llegar. Continúo hablando-. Esas enzimas son importantísimas para protegernos de enfermedades… y para controlar nuestro envejecimiento….- cogió aire antes de terminar de hablar-. Digamos que voy a vivir bastante más que vosotros… si no me mata alguien antes… claro..

De repente, Jt empezó a toser. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos por la interrupción. Se aclaró la garganta y se levantó como un resorte de la banqueta en dirección a la mesa.

-Vale…. ¡Esto es increíble!… tengo que enseñaros algo….algo muy importante..- sacó un par de fotos de un sobre..- yo pensaba que estaba empezando a desvariar, con tanta información "extraña", pero ahora que has dicho eso de que Stuart y tu no envejecéis como nosotros… todo tiene sentido.

Apartó su plato y puso las dos fotos, ampliadas del rostro de cada uno los Baker, encima de barra. Sus amigos se agolparon a su alrededor.

-Si os fijáis bien…los dos tienen los mismos iris… los mismo colores…Azul aquí y blanco aquí….- les fue señalando donde había puntos rojos-. Aquí hay marcas, pequeñas cicatrices, pueden ser de afeitarse o quién sabe, el caso es que están en los dos…y aquí, falta el lóbulo de oreja izquierda..- los miró-. no pueden casualidades.

Uno a uno fueron observando lo que él les había dicho incapaces de creérselo.

-Todo esto confirma lo que os digo…los experimentos están llegando a un nivel nunca imaginado..- les dijo Vincent-. Experimentos con la genética berseker….- sonrió cínicamente-. La eterna juventud…lo que me faltaba….- empezó a andar nervioso por la habitación.

Tess se acercó a Vincent y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo fue tu encuentro con Angela la hermana o..- miró las fotas-. o hija?Quiero tu impresión… la impresión de alguien que sabe cuando le mienten….- se lo dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. También se había dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado alterado.

El se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar y se tomo su tiempo para contestar intentando relajarse.

-Desde luego no me mintió…ya oísteis, había respeto por la figura de Aaron Baker y… yo casi diría que miedo…Ángela es dos personas; la que quería ligar conmigo….-Cat carraspeo incomoda-. y otra muy distinta cuando hablábamos de él.. Pero a mí me pareció una buena mujer.- dijo con seguridad, asintiendo-.…atrapada en una situación que la supera…- señaló las fotos-. y ahora ya sabemos los motivos…

Tess los miró a todos antes de hablar.

-Podíamos intentar hablar con ella….- fijo su vista en Vincent-. …tú le has causado una grandísima impresión….- lo dijo con total seriedad, mirando a su amiga.

Vincent asintió, entendiendo que podía ser importante abordarla.

Catherine durante un par de segundos se quedó sin poder decir nada…después su cerebro empezó a funcionar a la velocidad del rayo.

-No me parece mala idea.- le contestó ella-. Es cierto que si nos la ganamos puede contarnos muchas cosas…pero no me hace gracia que manosee a "mi" chico .- puso mucho énfasis el decir "mi". Pero de todos modos su mente estaba en otra cosa..

Cambio de tema mientras veía como Vincent sonreía, esta vez con naturalidad, al oír como defendía su posesión más preciada, él.

-Ya volveremos a eso más adelante… ahora tienen que aclararnos eso de que puedes vivir tantos años…Hoy he estado con mi padre en la casa…ha instalado una puerta acorazada en el sótano…

La expresión de Vincent cambio bruscamente y la miró extrañado.

-Yo creía que quería cerrarlo…y ¿qué demonios pinta él en nuestra casa?….

Ella asintió.

-Ya… bueno, por diversas razones ha decidido que es mejor no hacerlo-. no contestó a la pregunta. No sabía que decir.

-¿Qué razones?.- el tono de la pregunta denotaba que estaba bastante molesto.

Ella intentó escapar de la dirección de esa conversación. Eso ahora no era importante…¡Dios, estaba casada con un alguien que podía vivir 200 años, ¡y ella no! La cabeza le daba vueltas. Respiró hondo y siguió hablando. Había que encontrar una solución.

-Ya te lo contaré más adelante, ahora no es relevante…bueno, el caso es que me ha dicho que tienes que ir a verlos hoy por la tarde, podemos ir a cenar.… no podemos demorar más este encuentro.. y ahora menos que nunca…

Vincent asintió.

-Lo haré, pero no voy a esperar tanto…- le dijo -. Pero antes tengo un encargo para vosotros dos.- miró a Tess y a Jt-. ¿ Si podéis claro?... Es para esta misma tarde..

Ellos asintieron.

-Mark vendrá para empezar el seguimiento de Dana desde aquí… .- le dijo Jt señalando la mesa con tres pantallas y un montón de gráficos en cada una de ellas…por consiguiente nos tienes disponibles..

Tess asintió.

-Yo tengo libre en la comisaria, en principio… lo que no implica que me puedan llamar en cualquier momento..

Cat asintió, a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Vincent continúo explicando su encargo.

-Quiero que bajéis a los túneles donde encontramos el vestido de Rebecca y echéis un ojo a las cajas…Tengo curiosidad por saber cuánta gente hay ahí y quienes eran…si puede ser claro… Sus ropas puede que tengan algo nos permita averíguarlo…no soporto pensar que eran "como yo" y han muerto olvidados…

Cat se extraño al oírle decir eso. Nunca había mostrado empatía por ninguna bestia… tal vez por Xavier, cuando estaba recuperando su humanidad… pero esto era distinto, como si hubiera un vinculo personal..

Su marido siguió hablando.

-Las dos puertas que hay al fondo… olvidarlas por ahora….ya me encargaré yo de ellas cuando vuelva de la reunión…

Tess y Jt asintieron.

-¿Hace falta que llevemos algo?

-Linternas, alguna silla y una mesa plegable.. Ah! Agua….

-Perfecto….Podemos ir enseguida… tengo de todo.- indicó Jt asintiendo.

Vincent volvió a hablar.

-Iré con vosotros antes de ir a hablar con Bob y Stuart. Os abriré la puerta que baja a los túneles…

Sus dos amigos asintieron.

-Pero antes quiero darte algo Cat...-sacó de su bolsillo un bolsa. Dentro iba la cartera de Adam -. La chaqueta del chico estaba tirada en el suelo… dentro encontré esto… quiero saber quién es y porque es así…

Se la tendió a Cat. La cogió. Seguro que Jt podía averiguar algo ahora que "trabajaba" con la bases del datos del FBI.

La abrió y vio, un par de tarjetas de crédito, el carnet de la universidad, el de conducir, poco dinero y alguna foto.

Se la iba a pasar a Jt cuando se fijo un poco más en una de las fotos.. ¡OH! ¡No podía ser verdad! Esa mujer… la conocía… en la foto estaba abrazada al muchacho, sin lugar a dudas era su madre….Era Berta.

-¡Tess!.- llamó a su compañera, haciéndole gestos para que acudiera junto a ella-. la madre del chica es Berta, la limpiadora de la comisaria….

-¿Qué?...- su compañera cogió la cartera, miró la foto que le señalaba Cat y disparada fue hacia el ordenador donde ya se había sentado Jt.

Teclearon el nombre del chico y una lista se desplegó en la pantalla.

-Hijo de Alfredo Márquez y Berta Arias...Estudiante de medicina de la Universidad de Nueva York…Diagnosticado de una enfermedad degenerativa en el NY general hospital en 2010, no específica la enfermedad…...No hay nada mas…

Vincent se acercó a ellos.

-Ahí lo tenéis… enfermedad rara… y luego universitario con matricula.. ¿Donde lo han curado?

Todos lo dijeron a la vez.

-¡En el Baker!

-En efecto… y ahora tiene efectos secundarios, por eso se lo han llevado tan pronto. En el momento que quedo reflejado el ingreso en el ST. Benjamin, vinieron a por él…

-¡Qué rápidos!.- exclamó Tess.

-Lo son… .- le corroboró Vincent, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

En ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Es Doc….- lo descolgó-. Dígame Doctor.

-Perdona que te moleste… pero creo que debería pasarse Cat por aquí. No te ofendas, pero no creo que te dejen entran.. ¿Recuerdas que te he comentado que había habido un accidente en la zona cero, un coche contra una pala excavadora?… pues en principio, parece que la cosa se complica…Dile que venga cuanto antes…Quiero enseñarle algo.. es importante…El FBI y la CIA hacen guardia en la puerta de la sala de autopsias

Vincent asintió.

-Por supuesto, irá enseguida….- se despidio y colgó.

-¿Que quería?

-Que te pases por el hospital…, quiere enseñaros algo… ha habido un accidente esta noche, un coche se ha empotrado con una excavadora en la zona cero. Me lo ha comentado por la mañana, parecía un caso corriente, dentro de lo que cabe… pero ahora parece ser que es un poco especial…. El FBi y la CIA están allí…Hace falta placa para que te dejen pasar.

Cat se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué podía ser?.. De todos modos quería hablar con el Doctor Markus lo antes posible y si era posible ella sola.

-De acuerdo, iremos ahora mismo….

Se pusieron sus chaquetas, mas por tapar las pistolas, que por el frio que pudiera hacer, casi era junio y el calor empezaba a sentirse.

Jt se acercó a Tess.

-Acudes al laboratorio de Sam.. Ok? Yo estaré allí esperándote preparándolo todo ¿de acuerdo?.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Se despidieron con un suave beso en los labios.

Catherine observó a Vincent durante un segundo y fue abrazarlo.

-No te preocupes…

El sonrió, abrazándola, a su vez, fuertemente.

-No lo estoy…

Ella frunció el ceño.

-En serio, no lo estoy….-le aseguró él tranquilizándola.

\- Vale, te creo….- se dio por convencida, lo besó y salió de la habitación detrás de Tess.

En cuanto Catherine se fue, la expresión ausente y preocupada volvió al rostro de su marido.

Jt lo miró con los brazos cruzados sobre pecho.

-Nunca has sabido mentir.- le dijo-. Jamás. Y dudo mucho que ella se lo haya creído…yo desde luego, no…

Vincent fue hacia él, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Dejémoslo de acuerdo, lo que me pasa es algo, que no puedes arreglar….- lo miro durante unos breves segundos como si fuera a decir algo más. Jt tragó saliva, era la primera vez que notaba en su mirada un asomo de reproche.

Vincent movió la cabeza de lado a lado y miró la pantalla del ordenador-. A ver si puedes averiguar algo más del chico.. .- sacó una bolsita del bolsillo-. Esto es su pelo, se lo arrancó mientras tenia la crisis.. ¿Puedes hacerle un estudio genético?

Su amigo asintió, algo receloso.

-Claro.. ¿tengo que buscar algo en concreto?

-Ya sabes tú lo que tienes que buscar….- le dijo ligeramente molesto.

Jt levantó las dos manos, intentando que la tensión del momento desapareciera o fuese a menos.

-Vale…vale, no se te puede decir nada hoy… me pongo con ello enseguida….¿de verdad que no quieres que hablemos?

Vincent respiro hondo.

-No….Ahora, solo puedo hablar con una persona.-. Fue hacia el sofá y cogió su chaqueta….- Será mejor que vayamos al laboratorio… tenéis mucho trabajo…

* * *

Mientras esperaba a Gabe, para comer en el restaurante que había al lado de su trabajo, se dio cuenta de que no había cogido su móvil en toda la mañana. Se había levantado temprano y no había parado ni un segundo desde entonces.

Hoy tenían que organizar una fiesta, que se iba a producir esa noche ,en la casa de los diseñadores más de moda de la ciudad.

Se había pasado toda la mañana supervisando el catering, que debido a los gustos bastantes exclusivos del anfitrión, exigía cierta dedicación extra. Los camareros tenían que ir todos vestidos de blanco impoluto y las planchadoras, veían cómo se amontonaban en sus mesas, los uniformes recién sacados de las secadoras industriales. Manteles negros, servilletas blancas y un servicio basado en tonos morados completada el conjunto, sin olvidar colocar en cada mesa un par de orquídeas, una blanca y otra morada. En definitiva, una autentica locura de mañana.

Sacó su móvil del bolso mientras esperaba que el camarero, le trajera una copa de vino blanco. Había llamadas de algunos de sus proveedores, pero nada urgente. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de texto. Era de Cat.

Respiró profundamente antes de leerlo. No había hablado con ella desde el dia que se había ido de su casa. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que prefiriese a esa cosa antes que a su propia sangre?

El camarero llegó y le sirvió su copa de vino, ella le dio las gracias mientras, pensaba si abrirlo o ignorarlo. Al final, pudo más la curiosidad y lo abrió.

Justo cuando estaba terminando lo leerlo, una voz le hablo al oído.

-¿Que lees tan interesante?- le preguntó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ella se movió sobresaltada y en un movimiento reflejo apagó el móvil.

\- Nada... cosas del trabajo...- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. Le cogió de la corbata negra que llevaba y le dio un largo beso en la boca.- Te he echado de menos todos estos días.

-Y yo también a ti.- le dijo él, mientras le acariciaba la cara con dulzura. Se incorporo y fue a sentarse en su silla, soltándose los, botones de la americana al hacerl-. . Ha sido una semana infernal.

Ella asintió.

\- Si lo sé, para mi también lo ha sido.- El camarero les trajo en ese momento la carta. Ellos las cogieron agradecidos. Heather termino enseguida, tenía claro lo que le apetecía comer. Gabe se demoró un poco más. Mientras tanto, le fue contando los encargos tan diversos que habían tenido.-… y lo peor es que hoy tengo que supervisar una fiesta... por lo que acudiré un poco tarde a tu casa...si quieres que vaya, claro.

Gabe dejo la carta encima de la mesa y le cogió la mano.

-Por supuesto que quiero...hemos estado juntos muy poco, últimamente.

Ella asintió. Sabía que se refería a que no habían echo el amor desde el lunes, y reconocía, que tenía unas ganas locas de acostarse con él otra vez... eran experiencias increíbles. ¡Qué Cat dijera lo quisiera!, nada en Gabe le hacia sospechar que no fuera honesto con ella.

En ese momento, el camarero les tomo, nota y retiro las cartas.

-No he sido sincera contigo...-le dijo correspondiendo la honestidad de él con la suya. Gabe la miro sorprendido-. Estaba leyendo un mensaje que me ha dejado mi hermana. Dice que me echa de menos y que no me fie de ti que no eres lo que pareces..

Gabe se movió ligeramente en la silla sonriendo, con tranquilidad.

-Bueno es lógico, no nos llevamos muy bien...- la miro a los ojos-. Cuando le dije que habíamos comido juntos, creí notar algo de celos en su voz

Heather se quedó de piedra.

-¿Celos? ¿Cómo puede ser así? Te dejó por esa "bestia"...

Gabe la miro con un punto de condescendencia.

Ella enseguida de se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-Ya, simplemente le fastidia que sea yo la que este contigo...

Gabe asintió.

-Si creo que es eso...Ayer mismo estuve con ella...

-¿Si?.-le interrumpió Heather.

-Si...la fiscalía me ha asignado un caso en el que ella estaba trabajando...su mirada, cuando tuvieron que venir a contarme los detalles, fue tremenda.

-¿Te dijo algo fuera de lugar?.-preguntó interesada, por alguna extraña razón le gustaba que su hermana tuviera celos de ella.

-No...no llego a abrir la boca. Apareció un agente del FBI y se la llevo, algo relacionado con su padre biológico...Tess fue la encargada de contármelo todo...tampoco parecía demasiado emocionada de verme.

-Me lo puedo imaginar...¿su padre era un agente del FBI ,verdad?...

-Sí...era, tú lo has dicho..y por lo que se ve es bastante escurridizo, pero no creo que este muy lejos de Cat...

-¿Crees que ella sabe algo sobre donde esta?

Gabe se encogió de hombros.

-No sabría decirte...bueno, de todos modos, no es asunto nuestro...

Ella sonrió.

-Voy a abandonarte un momento...-puso cara de pena al oirlo. Ella se lo aclaró.-solo voy al baño.- Se levanto y fue hasta él para besarlo.- vuelvo enseguida-. y cogiendo su bolso fue hacia allí.

Mientras la veía alejarse moviendo sensualmente las caderas enfundadas en un esplendido y estrecho vestido negro, su expresión cambio.

Cat ya sabía que él era una bestia, iba a ser cuestión de tiempo que acabara contándoselo a Heather y seguro que algo tramarían, con ese marido suyo, para hacer que Heather lo viera transformado. Era curioso, que eso mismo hizo el con Vincent, provocarle para que lo viera la propia Heather.

Movió la cabeza con resignación. Era una pena, le gustaba mucho esa chica, pero los acontecimientos se precipitaban. No podía esperar mucho mas. Su deseo de volver a sentir la piel de Cat, sus besos, sus caricias, crecía sin control, y desde que sabía, que podía convertirla en su dócil compañera y amante, ese deseo, se habia convertido en algo insoportable.

El problema es era que tenía que pillarla con la guardia baja ya que, necesitaba, que toda la transformación ocurriera bajo su supervisión para que ella supiera quién iba a ser el dueño de su alma, a partir de ese momento.

El tiempo de Heather había acabado, pero se permitiría una noche mas con ella haciéndola disfrutar como nunca. La chica se lo merecía, a fin de cuentas solo era una pobre víctima. Luego pondría en marcha su plan.

La vio llegar sonriendo y automáticamente, cambio su expresión para devolverle esa sonrisa.

Continuara….Muchas gracias por leerlo Beasties...

25


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII **

Jt estaba empezando a preocuparse. Vincent, serio y taciturno, le había pedido conducir hoy, su coche.

No era algo muy normal, pero de vez en cuando lo hacía, sobre todo, cuando no quería conversación durante el viaje. Miraba fijamente al tráfico y se olvidaba de hablar.

Dejaron el coche aparcado un par de calles más al norte del laboratorio, sacaron las cosas que iban a necesitar y se dirigieron hacia allí.

Tess había quedado en que acudiría, en cuanto pudiera.

Jt le lanzó unas cuantas miradas interrogativas durante el camino, esperando que se arrancara, y le contase lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, porque estaba convencido de que tenía que ver con él.

Entraron en el edificio y fueron andando hasta llegar al laboratorio propiamente dicho. Allí Vincent, apoyó la mesa y las sillas plegables al muro de piedra, le indico a Jt que no dejara los focos y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que le siguiera. Este fue detrás de él.

Llegaron a la celda donde Tori murió. La reja estaba cerrada. Vincent tiró de ella y la abrió. El ruido del metal contra el metal retumbó por todo el lugar crispando más los nervios de Jt.

Vincent siguió andando hacia su objetivo, como si no lo hubiera oído. Llegó a la hendidura donde estaba el pequeño resorte y lo accionó. Jt oyó y vio, como la pared se desplazaba ligeramente. Vincent se apoyó con las dos manos en ella y la empujó para que pudieran pasar.

Cogió uno de focos portátiles, lo encendió y se adentro en el hueco...su amigo, hizo lo mismo y lo siguió. Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al hueco donde estaba la puerta, que Vincent abrió.

-Es por aquí.- le indicó, bruscamente.

Jt lo oyó pero su atención estaba en ese momento, en el otro lado. El túnel continuaba en esa dirección, hacia la oscuridad más absoluta. Se quedó paralizado, mirando la negrura hasta que Vincent le dio un golpe en el hombro. Con el mismo desagradable tono de voz le dijo:

-No te preocupes...hay un muro de hormigón, de 60 cm. de grosor.. por ahí no va a venir nadie a molestar...- y añadió cuando entraba en la estancia-. Y además, para algo tenéis al arma de Tess.

Jt lo siguió. El tono cortante de Vincent lo había despertado. Pensó preguntarle abiertamente, pero, le daba miedo lo que su amigo de toda la vida, pudiera decirle. Se reconoció a sí mismo, que era algo que esperaba, desde el momento en que Vincent lo supo, pero por mucho que lo esperase, no estaba preparado para ese enfrentamiento. Era su peor pesadilla...

Colocaron los focos en la zona de la derecha, que estaba despejada.

-Tenemos iluminación para tres horas más o menos...-comento Jt.

Vincent terminó de dirigirlos hacia las estanterías y fue hacia la lentamente hacia la última, donde había encontrado la caja con las ropas de Rebecca. Jt fue tras él, sacando una linterna pequeña del bolsillo.

Vincent llegó hasta allí y le señaló el hueco donde estaba la caja.

-Allí.- Jt apuntó con su linterna donde le indicaba.- si allí .- corroboró él-... estaba la caja que contenía el vestido de Rebecca.

Jt echó un vistazo alrededor, y viendo la cantidad de cajas, no pudo evitar preguntar-.

-¿Las miraste todas?...

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Vi las letras "RR" en la caja y enseguida lo supe...los muebles de la casa llevan esas mismas letras grabadas...Tenía que ser ella...

Jt recordó que así era. Había visto los muebles en alguna ocasión anterior. Se quedó un momento pensando. Algo en su mente le decía que tenía que prestar atención, algo se le estaba escapando. Vincent lo sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando volvió a hablar.

-Me gustaría que clasificarais, más o menos, la cantidad de cajas que hay y que inspeccionéis lo que contienen… las gemas las guardáis en una caja aparte… .- frunció el ceño momentáneamente-. No entiendo porque las han dejado aquí… en teoría, son necesarias para controlar a las bestias… y ellos tienen unas cuantas…

Jt intentó buscar una explicación.

-Tal vez hayan encontrado algo que les ayuda a contralarlos… puede que los nuevos experimentos con el ADN sean más….efectivos…

Vincent lo miró durante unos segundos. No opino sobre lo que su amigo hacia dicho. Fue hacia el final de la sala, sin molestarse en decirle que lo acompañara. De todos modos él lo siguió, suspirando.

Cuando llegó vio que en la pared había dos puertas de acero, equidistantes la una de la otra y las dos, de las paredes.

-Estas dos puertas todavía no las he abierto….- empezó a decir, sin molestarse en saber si Jt había llegado a su altura o no-. En caso de que encontréis las llaves hacerme el favor de no entrar.- utilizó un tono condescendiente, que no le gusto nada a Jt- Puede haber cualquier cosa ahí dentro y no me gustaría que os pasase nada…A fin de cuentas yo soy el superhéroe aquí...vosotros sois meros mortales.- dijo con ironía y mucha mala leche, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la sala-. … bueno, y ahora te dejo me tengo que ir…Tendrás que esperar a Tess arriba, aquí no creo que sepa bajar salvo que sea adivina…

Jt vio como se alejaba sin apenas dirigirla la mirada y no pudo resistir más...

-¡Vincent! Ya vale...¿ok? ¿me vas a contar que te ocurre de una maldita vez..? Estoy harto de...

Su amigo se giró de repente y apareció a pocos de centímetros de él, en lo que le costó volver a coger aire. Lo miraba fijamente a través de unos ojos ambarinos...

-¡¿Qué que me ocurre? ! ¡¿Qué tu estas harto de qué?!.- su expresión era aterradora, no llego a convertirse pero le falto muy poco. Algo lo retenía para no perder el control-. ¡Tú, junto con otros, habéis hecho que mi vida fuese un infierno….! Tú… .- se encaró con él. Jt bajo la cabeza, no podía aguantar esa mirada-. …que en tu total egoísmo no querías quedarte solo, decidiste que era mejor presentarme a esos malditos experimentos…

-Vincent.., yo solo lo hice..

-¡No! No lo hiciste por mi…. ¡Lo hiciste por ti!…..- Lo miraba con una rabia difícil de asimilar por Jt que intentaba aguantar como podía.

En el fondo, una parte de él sabía que tenía razón, aparte de sus padres, él era todo lo que tenía… sin Vincent estaría solo…y eso era lo que lo llevo a apuntarle al experimento…Su amigo siguió hablando:

\- No te olvides nunca que sé cuando la gente me miente…- le dijo, escupiendo cada una de las palabras a su cara-. Y todos me han mentido desde siempre, Muirfield, el padre de Cat…tú….todos me han utilizado, hasta Cat me utilizó cuando le interesó…y ahora…cuando parecía que la vida podía ser diferente y estaba aceptando mi situación y asimilando hasta dónde puede llegar mi felicidad… ¡pasa esto!….-el amarillo de sus ojos se intensificó.

-Vincent…- Jt volvió a intentar hablar pero no le dejo.

-¿Como estarías tú, si supieras que vas a vivir mucho más tiempo que todas las personas a las que quieres.- la voz se había vuelto muchísimo más grave y desgarrada-. Estoy a punto de volverme loco…he visto morir a demasiada gente…no quiero volver a pasar por ello.

Se apartó de Jt y empezó a a andar sin rumbo por la sala. Su amigo lo miraba como quien mira a un animal enjaulado. Se acercó a la pared y le dio un puñetazo con todas las fuerzas de las que era capa, ésta se resquebrajo de arriba abajo. Vincent apoyó la frente en ella y se quedo parado.

Jt lo miró boquiabierto. La mayoría de las veces no tenía conciencia de lo que su amigo era capaz de hacer, pero en este momento, si.

De repente, Vincent, volvió otra vez, hacia donde él estaba. Jt contuvo la respiración:

-Esto es una maldición… ¿no te das cuenta? Mi vida ha sido un asco desde el mismo momento que me inyecte ese maldito suero….- agachó la cabeza. Sus ojos habían dejado de ser amarillos y su voz volvía a ser la de siempre, pero la frustración y el enfado todavía eran visibles-. Jt yo no pedí esto… yo no quiero esto… ¡no quiero nada de esta vida de "bestia" que me impide ser libre! .- se llevó las manos a la cara y echando a andar hacia atrás acabo pegando contra la pared. Se dejo resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Jt fue hacia él, despacio.

-Yo… no quiero ver como morís delante de mis ojos…- se quitó las manos de la cara y pudo ver que estaba llorando-. No podría soportarlo… yo tampoco quiero estar solo…- miró a su alrededor-. Cuando huí de Afganistán lo estuve mucho tiempo…y pensé que jamás podría tener a alguien a mi lado….- volvió a mirar a Jt-. No quiero que eso pase… ¡Dios! No podría vivir sin Catherine... ni sin ti….

Jt se agachó y se sentó a su lado.

-No lo harás… encontraremos algo... lo sé…

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No creo… esto es una condena….- cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la fría piedra. Respiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar. -…. ¿Sabes quien de verdad tiene la culpa de todo esto?

Jt no dijo nada.

-Yo… El único responsable soy yo..- le dijo con una media sonrisa reflejada en el rostro. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas-. Si no hubiese querido ser el héroe que vengara a mis hermanos… el héroe que vengara a todos los que había caído en las torres….- miró a Jt durante unos segundos-. .Jamás me tenía que haber alistado… No os hice caso a ninguno… ni a mis padres, ni a Alex, ni a ti…fui la persona más egoísta de la faz de la tierra… y sí…- levantó la voz mientras volvía a mirar all frente, la rabia seguía ahí-. Quería ser un superhombre, quería matarlos a todos por el daño que me habían causado…¡joder, mataron a mis hermanos!…..- grito llorando.

Jt igual de emocionado que su amigo le pasó el brazo por el hombro. La familia Keller era su familia… y su pérdida le partía el alma cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Vincent volvió a hablar al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

-Daría lo que fuera por volver atrás y cambiar las cosas…

-No estarías con Cat….- le indico..

Vincent lo miró. La rabia había dado paso a la tristeza.

-Lo que nunca has tenido, nunca lo puedes perder….- le dijo-. Pero, de todos modos, algo me dice que Cat y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos desde el principio de los tiempos.. .- sonrió débilmente al decirlo-…Jamás he creído en reencarnaciones ni cosas de esas…pero desde que estoy con ella..-.- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. No sé… siento que siempre hemos estado juntos y que cuando nos separamos en las distintas vidas que vivimos, nos buscamos hasta encontrarnos…

Jt sonrió y asintió.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo….- le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro-. Y no te rindas…. ahora somos más y mejores…

Vincent suspiró.

-Tengo que hablar con Stuart; necesito que alguien me explique muchas cosas….- Se levantaron del suelo los dos a la vez.

Antes de que salieran de la sala Vincent agarró a su amigo y le dio un abrazo.

-Siento mucho todo lo que te he dicho….- le dijo al oído.

-No te preocupes…tenias razón.., gran parte de culpa es mía…no quería estar solo…si tu hubieras muerto….- le dijo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Siguieron unos segundos abrazados hasta que una voz de mujer, que llamaba a Jt, les llegó desde arriba.

-Es Tess…

Salieron de la sala y subieron las escaleras, al encuentro de la recién llegada.

* * *

Mark había entrado en el club de caballeros con las llaves que Jt le había dado. En los últimos días se habían visto un buen número de veces y creía que podían llegar a llevarse bien.

Era concienzudo y trabajador, además de tener una mente brillante y eso él le gustaba. El hecho de que Jt tuviera ya una especie central de control en su casa, de cuando iniciaron lo búsqueda de Vincent, les había hecho pensar que era el mejor lugar para montar el dispositivo de vigilancia para Dana… y para Gabe

Sentado en el estupendo sillón de Jt, contemplaba en la pantalla las imágenes de la casa de Gabe mientras, por los altavoces oía la conversación que tenia Dana con un tal doctor Cross, que le aseguraba que todo iba ir bien y que el hospital tenía un programa para tratar depresiones como la suya basadas en la perdida de la autoestima.

Mark no pudo evitar sonreír, si ellos supieran.

Le gustaba mucho esa mujer. Sabía que su padre y ella habían estados liados, cuando sus padres todavía estaban casados, pero, también sabia que aquello ya no era un matrimonio...

Su madre se encargo de explicarle con todo detalle qué era su padre y porque cuando cumpliera 16 años, tendría que irse con él...negocios de familia, lo había llamado.

Actualmente ella vivía en Londres, ajena a todo aquello; casada con un prestigioso cardiólogo y feliz; aunque eso no quitaba, para que él tuviera que hacerle una llamada perdida a su móvil, todos los días. Era su forma de decirle que todavía estaban vivos. Los dos.

Habían pasado, en el último momento, por el club para acabar de darle a Dana las últimas indicaciones, sobre el sistema que utilizarían para seguirla. Ella las había entendido a la perfección.

Después, Stuart la había llevado al hotel donde teóricamente se acababa de hospedar y a partir de ahí, estaba sola.

Y por ahora, las cosas iban bien. Mientras el médico la atendía, los servicios de información del Baker estaban comprobando los datos; habían entrado en la pagina que habían clonado y modificado, y habían llamado a su despacho donde un solicito secretario, casualmente con su misma voz, les había dado toda la información.

De repente, todo lo relacionado con Dana paso a segundo plano...Gabe acababa de destrozar los bichos que habían colocado en su casa…y vio como sonriendo, se dirigía una de las cámaras...segundos después, la imagen desapareció y detrás de esa, todas las demás.

Mark se recostó en la silla, mientras maldecía...Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y cogió a toda prisa el teléfono... El muy cabrón se había dado cuenta enseguida de que lo estaban vigilando.

* * *

El montón de cajas se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

Los diferentes trajes les daban una idea exacta de la cantidad de gente que "trabajo" para ellos y de cómo murieron. Lo que más les sorprendió fue encontrar en sus bolsillos pequeños objetos como monedas, algún billete e incluso alguna carta. En uno, encontraron un pequeño collar donde se especifica un nombre y una fecha, posiblemente la de su nacimiento.

-¿Como acabaron todos estos cuerpos aquí?-. Preguntó Tess recorriendo la estancia con la mirada.

-Creo que lo sé….- dijo Jt…en ese preciso momento.

Tess se volvió sorprendida. Jt estaba mirando en los bolsillos del traje, que había encontrado en la caja que estaba inspeccionando.

-¿Cómo qué lo sabes?-

-Si... mira esto, lo acabo de encontrar en este traje.- señalo un uniforme de policía de principio de siglo-. En las manos llevaba un papel, mil veces doblado, amarillento por los años, que contenía cuatro líneas de escritura en una letra elegante y de trazo fino-. Me parece entender que pide que si algo le pasase… leo textualmente… " a mi persona Benjamin Delaware , debían ser avisados inmediatamente los médicos del hospital inglés porque ellos se hagan cargo del sepelio."

Tess se acercó a él. Observó la nota. Sacó una de las bolsas para pruebas que había traído y con mucho cuidado le dijo a Jt que la metiera dentro. Eso hizo. Una más para la caja de las evidencias…

Se había tomado aquello como un trabajo de campo en toda regla. Había colocado diversas cajas de plástico: una para las gemas, otras para monedas, billetes y pequeñas joyas y otra por ahora, para los papeles.

Cuando Vincent y Jt la vieron, al subir de los túneles, iba cargada con una gran bolsa donde llevaba todo lo necesario. Eficiencia había pensado Jt.

Ahora enfrascados en la tarea, ella no podía quitarse de la mente una cosa. Nada más verlos, había notado que algo había ocurrido entre ellos. No había dicho nada hasta ahora, mientras organizaban el trabajo, pero ya no pudo aguantar más. Empezó contándole a Jt lo que el Doctor Markus les había dicho.

-Descubrieron que era senadores cuando encontraron sus documentaciones…estaban pegadas a sus cuerpos y milagrosamente pudieron permitir identificarlos. Doc dijo que los bomberos habían acudido en tiempo record por eso, no dio tiempo a que todo desapareciera…Los cuerpos estaban horriblemente carbonizados pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ver las mismas marcas que había visto en el cuello de Vincent, las que le había hecho la bestia del Consorcio…

Jt se quedo parado mirándola pensativo.

-¿Cree que pudieron morir antes del accidente?

-No exactamente.. Esa misma mañana, cuando Vincent se fue, .- le explicó ella, mientras revolvía en la siguiente caja-. .. Hizo un estudio de las muestras que había tomado de la herida de Vincent y lo que encontró fueron trazas de un paralizante muscular… A Vincent le hizo muy poco efecto pero, para una persona normal sería devastador…no podría mover ni un musculo... Respirar y poco mas…

Jt cogió aire.

-¿Por que querrían matarlos?

Tess se encogió de hombros..

-No lo sé… hay tantas cosas que no sabemos… Por eso Cat ha ido a la comisaria a buscar información de los muertos... Me apostaría algo a que todos tienen relación con el hospital.

Jt asintió.

-Si tenían esas marcas…estoy seguro de ello.

Noto tristeza en su voz y decidió atacar. No podía quedarse así.

\- El doctor nos dijo también que a Vincent le sentó bastante mal lo que le dijo sobre su…

Jt terminó la frase.

-Sobre su casi inmortalidad…

Tess lo miro seria.

\- Le dijo que su extraordinaria genética podía curar, podía salvar vidas y él se negó a servir de vacuna humana…solo quiere encontrar una cura que le libre de todo…- sacó un esmoquin de los años 20 de la caja. Empezó con cuidado a mirar en los bolsillos-….debe ser duro asimilar una cosa así…pero puede ayudar mucho a las personas… Markus le pidió a Cat que trate de convencerlo, pero creo que ella tampoco está por la labor.

Jt concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo no decía nada.

\- ¿Qué opinas sobre ello?-. le preguntó ella curiosa.

Su chico respiro hondo antes de levantar la vista y mirarla.

-Hace un momento, Vincent me ha echado en cara lo que hice… lo que hice por puro egoísmo…y te juro, que ha llegado a darme miedo…

Tess se quedó parada con la caja de monedas en la mano, acababa de echar unas pocas que había encontrado en el traje.

-¿Cómo ha podido? ¿Con todo lo que has hecho por él? y además tu no sabias donde lo estabas metiendo….me parece muy injusto por su parte.- le dijo visiblemente molesta.

Jt se paso la mano por la cara.

-Puede… pero en el fondo tiene razón… si no lo hubiera hecho…

-Puede que hubiera muerto allí.- se apresuró a añadir ella.

El la miró. En eso tenía razón,

-De todos modos, se ha dado cuenta de lo injusto de sus recriminaciones y ha acabado por echarse la culpa él de todo….Tess, no quiere vivir más de lo necesario… no soportaría una vida sin nosotros… No quiere volver a estar solo como cuando salió huyendo de Afganistán. Tardo mucho tiempo e venir a verme…y más aún en decirme lo que le pasaba..

Tess dejó la caja en el suelo junto a las otras y se acercó a él.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?.- le preguntó.

En un principio dio la impresión de que no la había odio, luego, dejo la caja encima de la estantería y respirando hondo se giró hacia ella. Se colocó las gafas en su sitio y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella dedujo a la perfección, que era algo de lo que no lo gustaba hablar.

-Fue un par de días después de que volviera… Me lo encontré una noche mientras regresaba a casa de la universidad. El shock fue tan…enorme, que durante las primeras horas no sabía que hacer. Estaba tan contento de que estuviera vivo que no me di cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba.- se colocó bien las gafas mientras seguía hablando.

"El me advirtió de que habían pasado cosas que no podía contarme… que había salido huyendo de Afganistán y yo…- negó con la cabeza-. No llegue a entender de verdad lo que estaba diciéndome…

Tess se sentó en una de las sillas con los cinco sentido puestos en lo que Jt le estaba contando.

-.. hasta que un par de días después, intenté convencerle para ver a un abogado que pudiera defenderle en un caso de deserción.. .- se rió con cinismo-. Deserción.. ¡qué imbécil se puede llegar a ser!…Yo solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.. Tess, tienes que entender, que Vincnet tenía una vida, tenía a Alex, a sus padres… Toda esa gente estaba sufriendo igual que había sufrido yo… solo quería que volviera con ellos…

-Y te pasaste en la presión…¿no?

El asintió.

-Discutimos… Una parte de mi pensaba que había huido de todo aquello por miedo, algo perfectamente comprensible, cuando todo tu unidad muere y el siguiente vas a ser tú… y me daba la impresión de que no quería que lo trataran de cobarde. La vergüenza sería mucha y mas, sabiendo que tus hermanos habían muerto en las torres en una lucha suicida…dando su vida por intentar salvar la de los demás.. ¡qué equivocado estaba!

"Le obligue a salir de casa, él se revolvió y de repente, empecé a oír un ruido extraño..-cerró los ojos-. Lo recuerdo como si fuese hoy… cuando vi su rostro…mi mente…no sabía… no entendía nada… venia hacia mí y supongo que el instinto de supervivencia me llevo a ir al cocina, cogí un cuchillo e intente defenderme… Como ya imaginarás no tuve oportunidad, me agarró, tiro el cuchillo, me elevó en el aire y me iba a lanzar contra la ventana cuando empecé a suplicar….- se pasó las manos por la cara-….algo se debió de revolver dentro de él… ya que no lo hizo. Me arrojó al sofá y se metió en una rincón de la habitación como si quisiera esconderse.. luego lentamente fue cambiando…

Paró de hablar y miró a Tess.

-Cuando nos serenamos, me lo contó todo….- suspiró-. Y aquí estamos…

Fue hacia él y le cogió la mano, se la apretó con fuerza, mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-Aquello ya paso…y…no te hizo daño y nunca te lo hará…Ahora esta rabioso con el mundo… pero ya sabes.. él siempre hace lo correcto….Eso es lo que lo hace especial….- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con ternura-. Sigamos trabajando ¿ok?

El asintió y eso fue lo que hicieron.

* * *

Bob estaba hablando por teléfono con Mark cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Después de despedirse de él fue hacia allí y abrió.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que el hombre con capucha que estaba plantado en el quicio era Vincent.

-Se que habías quedado con Catherine en que vendríamos a cenar pero no puedo esperar más… Tenemos que hablar.

Bob vio que estaba visiblemente nervioso. Se apartó para que pudiera pasar. Una vez que lo hizo le indicó que pasara a la biblioteca. Allí le dijo que se sentase en uno de lo sillones

-¿Quieres beber algo?

-No… quiero que empecemos a hablar.

Bob se sentó en el otro sillón y junto sus manos.

-Stuart no está…. en este momento ha salido a llevar a llevar a Dana al hotel donde la hemos hospedado para cubrir la tapadera

-Bueno, tu podrás contarme alguna cosa mientras esperamos .. ¿verdad?

Bob miro por debajo de sus espesas pestañas y asintió. Cogió aire y empezó a hablar.

-Lo conocimos hace unos 7 años cuando, la mujer de Nick fue secuestrada por el Consorcio. Estaban más que hartos de nosotros y además Nick y ella habían matado a dos de los científicos del hospital… no es que quisieran, pero las cosas salieron así.

"Una noche la localizaron volviendo al piso donde vivían en ese momento. La cogieron y nos avisaron pidiendo que nos retiráramos de Nueva York o la matarían…"

Mientras hablaba se notaba que su mente había vuelto al lugar de sus recuerdos.

-Fueron días duros…Nick estaba fuera de sí, Kevin también..Al final, con la colaboración de unos amigos, conseguimos hallarla. Estaba en un almacén abandonado cerca del puente de Brooklyn.

Vincent permanecía totalmente quieto mientras escuchaba, no quería perderse nada. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Bob que se había acelerado considerablemente, lo que demostraba que le era más fácil mentir que contarle esta historia.

\- Ellos la tenían vigilada por tres bestias al uso, o eso creíamos al principio, pero no era así. Uno de ellos era Stuart. Durante el tiempo que estuvo vigilando, casi tres meses, entablaron una extraña relación. Mary era una mujer extraordinaria, fuerte, decidida. - miró Vincent al hablar de ella-. Nick y Mary, se conocieron aquí, en Nueva York, en una armería, comprando un par de revólveres cada uno, poco romántico pero te juro, que fue amor a primera vista. - sonrio al recordarlo - . Nick siempre supo que podía confiar en ella, y le contó toda la historia a la segunda cita que tuvieron… no hizo falta más. Mary se convirtió en uno de nosotros y solo dejó de estarlo durante los 10 primeros años de Kevin, entonces se convirtió en una encantadora profesora de dibujo, su otra gran pasión…

Vincent escuchaba atentamente.

-No me estarás mintiendo… sé que eres un experto…- le dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Bob se acomodo en el sillón, sonriendo a su vez.

-No… Vincent… me estoy jugando demasiado para mentirte…Aunque me cueste admitirlo, ya eres parte de la familia…y eso es sagrado…y ¿sabes por qué?

El negó.

-Porque solo podemos confiar en nosotros… Todo el mundo tiene un precio, pero los lazos afectivos hacen que no haya precio posible que poder pagar...En un mundo como este y luchando con una organización, que hace milagros.. Solo confiamos en nosotros mismos… nadie más puede darte esas garantías….- lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y cogiendo aire siguió hablando-. .. tu ya eres parte de esa confianza…sé que no te volverás contra nosotros y también sé… que actuarias como Duncan con Rebecca. Antes de hacerle daño, la obligarás a que te mate…

El asintió lentamente.

-Sin lugar a dudas….lo haría….

Bob también asintió; sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-Te creo…. En fin, seguimos con lo que puedo contarte de Stuart…

Vincent le interrumpió.

-¿Él trabajaba para ellos?

-Si… pero los motivos de porque lo hacía, mejor que te lo cuente él...yo me limitaré a contarte porque acabo con nosotros.

"Mary era una superviviente y supo que adaptarse a esa vida de reclusión. Ninguno de sus captores le hizo daño...debido sobre todo, a la intervención de Stuart. El descubrió en ella una perfecta conversadora, ella había viajado mucho y su gran hobby era la historia. Se entendieron a la perfección...

En una de esas conversaciones, Stuart le pidió que le contara porque luchábamos contra ellos. El conocía la versión oficial de sus jefes pero, tenia curiosidad por saber nuestros motivos...Y ahí fue cuando todo cambio... Mary le habló de Rebecca y él se quedo lívido...no se podía creer que la familia de Rebecca fuera la que estaba destrozando la increíble obra de sus jefes...Mary le contó que en 1850 se perdió el rastro de ella.

Bueno, el caso fue, que unos días después todo se precipitó, sabían que íbamos a ir a por ella y actuaron siguiendo órdenes. Les dijeron que la mataran y eso era lo que intentaron hacer.

Cuando nosotros llegamos al almacén, encontramos una escena dantesca...dos bestias destrozadas, el cuerpo de Mary tirado en el suelo con múltiples heridas y un hombre a su lado en plena transformación, con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre...justo en ese momento oímos el motor de un coche que arrancaba a toda velocidad...Stuart medio convertido en hombre y bestia indescriptible, nos trajó en brazos a Mary y la dejo a nuestros pies...luego se desmayó...

Ella todavía estaba viva y nos pidió que le ayudásemos, que era un elegido, que conocía a Rebecca y… que había intentado salvarla...llamamos a una ambulancia pero ella murió por el camino...Una bala disparada por un tal Morgan, le había dado muy cerca del corazón y no hubo nada que hacer...Según Stuart cuando le disparaba dijo algo así como que el mejor enemigo es el enemigo muerto...

Stuart había matado a dos bestias, lo cual para él era…"

Stuart entró en ese momento por la puerta..

\- Un acto contra mi propia esencia.

Vincent se levantó como un resorte del sofá, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, los de Stuart rojos...Vincent sintió, solo con oírle hablar, un respeto que no había sentido por nadie antes...salvo tal vez por su padre, Michael Keller...pero esto era más atávico, mas jerárquico...Era difícil de explicar...

-Si nos disculpas Robert, Vincent y yo vamos dar una vuelta por el jardín trasero y de paso, le enseñaré las orquídeas...están preciosas...

No hay problema, tengo hablar con Nick y con Mark...

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y unió el dicho al hecho.

* * *

Después de hacer el amor como nunca, cayeron los dos dormidos.

Heather había llegado a su apartamento deseando disfrutar del éxito conseguido en la organización de la fiesta y trajo consigo dos botellas de champán...

El había pasado el tiempo desde llego a su casa ocupándose de unos cuanta "molestias" que poblaban su salón y su dormitorio, así como de un par de pequeños observadores.

Se estaban volviendo muy osados. Lo que no sabían es que él, podía notar cuando algo lo vigilaba. Uno de sus nuevo poderes, hacerlo hipersensible a los detalles. Podía notar cualquier cosa que hubiera estado en su casa. Tenía que reconocer que quien, había hecho era bueno, muy bueno... pero él era mejor.

Mientras esperaba que Heather viniese había ido preparando todo.

Era una pena desperdiciar una mujer como esa...pero, la tendría a mano por si en algún momento, la necesitaba para convencer a Cat de sus virtudes o simplemente, si la necesitaba para satisfacer otros instintos más primarios.

Los carniceros del Baker estarían encantados de poner disponer de una mujer joven para sus experimentos.

Colocó cuidadosamente en el cajón de su mesilla la jeringuilla con el tranquilizante y después bajó al coche para tumbar los asientos hacia atrás. Puso un par de plásticos, por si una reacción a la inyección la hacía vomitar, y, después subió para llamar al hospital y anunciar su llegada, con compañía.

No creía que a Evan le hiciera mucha gracia cuando se enterase, pero era algo que ahora mismo, le daba igual.

Cuando lo hubo hecho todo, se sentó con una copa de vino y esperó cual araña a la mosca.

Y ahora, poco a poco empezaba a despertar del sueño en el que había caído después de quedar plenamente satisfecho. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño, sacó la jeringuilla del cajón y volvió a la cama.

Sin que Heather se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se la inyectó en el brazo. Con eso dormiría unas cuantas horas. Ahora tenía que prepararse para el trayecto hasta el hospital. Cogió el teléfono para avisarles y que estuvieran esperándole con lo imprescindible, con todo lo imprescindible.

* * *

Stuart y Vincent salieron al jardín...el sol de junio pareció templar un poco sus nervios. Los nervios de los dos.

Fueron paseando por un camino empedrado que rodeaba la casa, delimitado por multitud de macetas. Al ser la época del año que era, un sinfín de flores le otorgaba un colorido espectacular. Vincent no pudo evitar mirarlo y compararlo con la descripción que hacia Rebecca en su diario del niño que la ayudo cuando llegó a la isla.

El pelo rubio había pasado a gris pero, los rizos y las pecas seguían estando allí.

\- Lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo es... - empezó diciendo Stuart - ...No me voy a andar con rodeos… no sería justo ni para ti para mí….Soy uno de los pocos bersekers que quedan con vida y si no me equivoco, el único que está fuera de Gran Bretaña.

Iba a continuar hablando cuando Vincent se le adelantó.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?.- le preguntó sin más dilación. Se quedó parado con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta esperando la respuesta.

Stuart lo miró desde sus profundos ojos verdes.

-Naci en la Isla de Skye en 1818…En un pequeño pueblo costero. Pertenezco al clan Macleod , cuya historia se remonta hasta el siglo XIII…Toda mi familia ha sido elegida para albergar guerrero ancestrales, desde el principio de los tiempos cuando todavía no vivíamos en Escocia ni nos llamábamos así.- dijo todo en un tono que dejaba muy a las claras lo orgulloso que se sentía de ello.

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que es algo bueno ser lo que eres….?.- le preguntó incrédulo.

-Porque lo es…Es algo excepcional, ser el encargado de defender a tu gente, a las personas a las que quieres de cualquier mal que pudiera hacerles daño…pero, sigamos andando.- le invitó con un gesto de la mano para que lo hiciera-… ¿qué es exactamente lo que sabes de ti mismo?

El se sorprendió ante esa pregunta. Lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de que sabía muy poco de sí mismo.

-Que hay una bestia en mi interior que se apodera de mi mente y de cuerpo, y a la que a duras penas puedo controlar… y hoy me han dicho que debido a mis especiales características viviré mucho más que la mayoría de la gente….

Stuart asintió.

-Bueno… sabes cosas, pero no sabes lo suficiente….- le dijo. Vio el banco de forja que estaba pegado a la pared del salón de la casa y le indicó que se sentaran ahí. Cuando lo hicieron siguió hablando-. Es cierto que vivimos más que la mayoría, pero en principio esa cualidad solo la tenemos nosotros… Vosotros los que habéis sido creados, tenéis parte de esas cualidades pero no completas… El caso más longevo en una bestia como tú, es de unos 120 años…y porque tuvo mucha suerte, la mayoría mueren jóvenes….de forma violenta, como te puedes imaginar.- apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del banco-. Nosotros tampoco vivimos tanto como estoy viviendo yo…pero mientras estuve trabajando para ellos me sometieron a múltiples experimentos y tal vez alteraron algo…

Vincent se permitió una débil sonrisa.

-Pero, entonces tal vez no viviré más que ellos…

-Posiblemente si…o si no es así, por lo menos tendrás una muy buena calidad de vida hasta una edad muy avanzada…Y dime.. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?.- le preguntó.

-Mi jefe... mi medico… El sabe todo lo que me ha pasado, y lo que me pasa. Me hizo un estudio sobre mis enzimas y de ahí han salido estas conclusiones. Mis enzimas en lugar de ir agotándose con el tiempo, lo que hacen en mis caso es regenerarse…Por eso envejecemos más despacio…

El rostro de Stuart reflejaba claramente, lo sorprendido que estaba.

-Tal vez en el Hospital hayan investigado ahora por ese lado… cuando yo me fui sabían lo que ocurría pero no las razones por las que ocurría.

-Por qué te fuiste?.- le preguntó interesado.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar

-Porque tengo una debilidad por las mujeres Reynolds…por si no lo has notado.-Vincent lo miro sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar eso-. No…no me malinterpretes… no siento nada por Cat…pero es una Reynolds.

"Yo me enamore, como se puede enamorar un niño de 6 años de Rebecca y desde entonces nunca he dejado de estarlo. Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que la vi… era tan bonita…y tan joven….- sonrió al contarlo y su mirada se perdió en algún lugar del pasado-. Físicamente no se parece en nada a Cat pero en su forma de ser hay mucho de ella, en su forma de mirar, de sonreír, de moverse…Tienes mucha suerte de que este contigo.. Yo hubiera dado mi alma por haberla tenido…Pero…- dijo suspirando-… yo era un niño cuando la conocí, y luego todo se descontroló. Ella y Duncan… y más tarde cuando se fue.. Mi único anhelo era salir de allí y ver el mundo que ella me había descrito tantas veces y así tal vez algún día pudiera merecerla…Por eso cuando cumplí los 14 y vinieron a buscarnos para "trabajar" en Inglaterra, no me lo pensé dos veces y me fui con ellos. Jamás volví a verla.- la decepción se notaba en su voz.

Cruzó las manos en su pecho y siguió hablando, Vincent a su lado lo escuchaba atentamente.

"Cuando nos ordenaron secuestrar a la mujer de Nick, yo no tenía ni idea de quienes eran. Solo sabía que querían hacernos daño y que teníamos que luchar contra ellos, porque además, nuestra causa era loable… Ella me abrió los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en el bando equivocado… pero era demasiado tarde…Intente salvarla y para ello tuve que matar a dos como tú….y eso es algo que odio hacer. Solo lo hice entonces y el otro día, cuando tuve que matar a uno, para que Cat sobreviviera….

Vincent no entendía porque no quería matarlos a todos. No dejaban de ser bestias sanguinarias vendidas a unos monstruos.

-¿Por qué no quieres matarlos? Ellos te matarían a ti…

-No… En eso te equivocas… jamás me tocarían un pelo, salvo que su vida dependiera de ello. Yo les he enseñado todo lo que saben… son mis hijos y aunque sea mediante un proceso químico artificial son Bersekers…

-¿Cuantos hay como ellos trabajando para el Consorcio?.- le preguntó después.

-Cuando me fui quedaban 10… pero me parece que deben andar ya por los 20…sin contar a Gabe… que por lo que parece es algo especial…

Vincent cambio su expresión al oir el nombre del ayudante del fiscal. Intentó olvidarlo y seguir con lo que estaban hablando.

-Esta especia de sumisión que siento a veces contigo, es por eso,… porque para mi parte bestia eres… no sé cómo decirlo….

-Soy el que manda, soy la raíz de la que habéis salido todos, yo y otros como yo...Sé que es muy difícil de entender, pero no puedo explicarte más aquí, tienes que verlo.. Tienes que sentir de donde viene esa parte tuya que tanto crees odiar. Tus raíces….

Sería estupendo que pudieras venir a Escocia conmigo… Piensas que es una maldición pero no lo es…Yo nunca he querido dejar de ser lo que soy, otra cosa es el uso, que en determinados momentos, he hecho de ello y desde luego, no me siente orgulloso. Allí sentirías lo es pertenecer a algo que está por encima de lo que eres como individuo….- lo observo detenidamente y un sonrisa afable se dibujo en su rostro-. Además tú tienes unas cualidades especiales que jamás he visto en otros…Tenemos que ir… deben conocerte y debes conocerlos…

A pesar, de que un parte de él, empezaba sentir curiosidad por esa especia de "clan" que le esperaba en Escocia, Vincent no pudo callarse los efectos secundarios de su condición.

-Puede que para ti sea algo especial….pero hay tantos problemas derivados de ello… ten en cuenta que lo tuyo es natural tu naciste así…pero yo no… las limitaciones para llevar una vida normal son enormes..

Stuart sonrió.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo tener una vida extraordinaria?!…poder ayudar a la gente de la forma en que tú lo haces…

-Pero me persiguen…y además….

Stuart no le dejo terminar.

-Vincent, tienes que diferenciar dos cosas, tú y los que te persiguen…si los eliminas a ellos quedas solo tú... el problema está en los demás no en ti. Si las amenazas externas no existen, ¿podrías sobrellevar ser lo que eres?.

Vincent tardo en contestar.

-No creo….

-¿Por qué? ¿Hijos?... El hecho de que tus hijos puedan tener tu genética no tiene porque ser malo…Ellos nacerían sabiendo lo que son y cual es su verdadera identidad, eso ha ocurrido durante siglos, generaciones y generaciones…

"Vincent no renuncies a lo que eres… cada vez quedamos menos...Por eso me cuesta tanto matar a las bestias del consorcio…porque parte de mis "hermanos "está en ellos….igual que en ti. Por eso Bob te "contrató" porque yo me negué a ser su cazador…"

-Pero ahora has matado a uno..

-Para defender a Cat, para defender a Rebecca.

Vincent se levantó del banco y ando un rato.

-¿Por qué Bob tiene tanto miedo de que pueda llegar a hacer daño a Cat?.. Cuanto más sabemos de Duncan y Rebecca menos claro tengo que fuera una reacción irracional lo que le llevo a volverse violento.. Había motivos…

Stuart se masajeo las sienes.

-Bob es siempre un poco drástico en sus apreciaciones… Es cierto que Duncan tenía motivos, pero no pudo controlar sus reacciones. Su Clan, su gente estaba en peligro.. y el berseker salió…él no pudo hacer nada para controlarlo.. tuvo que matar a uno de ellos y eso lo desestabilizo del todo.… estoy seguro de ello.

Miró a Vincent a los ojos-.

-¿Qué mano es?'-. le preguntó sonriendo con suficiencia.

Le sorprendió que hablara de ello con tanta naturalidad.

-La izquierda….-le dijo

-La inactividad provoca esos temblores y tu continua necesidad de controlarte que, aunque sea inconscientemente, lo haces….Tienes que asimilar de verdad en lo que te has convertido una vez que tus genes se unieron a los de los Berseker. Ya no eres solo Vincent Keller, nacido en Queens, Nueva York… Eres mitológicamente hablando un guerrero de Odín y tienes deberes que cumplir…. Te puedo asegurar que no hay nada malo en ti…Confía en mí…Cuando superes eso los temblores desaparecerán.

Vincent no sabía que decir. Todo aquello que le estaba contando no tenía ningún sentido para él en ese momento.

En ese momento, Bob salió de la casa. Su expresión era de seriedad.

-Perdonar la interrupción pero tengo que salir…Vendré lo antes que pueda, me acabar de llamar para comunicarme la muerte de un viejo amigo.

Stuart se levantó y fue hacia él.

-¿Quién?-le preguntó interesado.

-Jacob..

La sorpresa se reflejo en su cara.

-No me lo puedo creer, estuvimos hace menos de …

Bob le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-Vendré en cuanto pueda.. ¿Sabes algo de Cat?.-le preguntó a Vincent.

Este lo negó.

-No… Tess me ha dicho que ha ido a la comisaria a investigar un poco, ha habido un accidente y han muerto unos cuantos senadores...tenían unas marcas en el cuello muy parecidas a las mías….luego vendrá…

-De acuerdo…os dejo….-volvió a entrar en la casa, mientras cogía el teléfono y marcaba el número de su hija.

* * *

Jt estaba revolviendo en una de las últimas cajas, cuando encontró una cosa distinta a todas las demás.

-Esto es un vestido de mujer…Es el primero que vemos… aparte del de Rebecca claro..

Tess se acercó a él. Había extendido el vestido encima de mesa y buscaba indicios de muerte violenta. El vestido era una vestido negro de encaje de corte recto, podía ser de los 20 ó 30… Estaba perfecto.

-… ¿Pero que hace un vestido de mujer aquí?.- mientras inspeccionaba con detenimiento el hallazgo de Jt.

Este se encogió de hombros.

\- Ni idea…Separa esa caja de las otras… Creo que en ella pone un par de números ¿verdad? una letra en el frente…

Tess asintió.

-Pone 78… y una R… si te fijas bien, veras que es la misma letra en todas las cajas… una sola persona se encargaba de todo esto.

Jt se quedó parado, otra vez la sensación de que algo se le escapaba volvió a su mente.

-¿Esta era la última caja?.- pregunto ella mientras se dirigía hacia la estantería; miro por todas las baldas ayudándose con la linterna, y cuando ya iba a decir que era hora de irse, ya harían mañana un inventario exhaustivo, se fijó en que había algo en la balda inferior, Era una caja mucho más pequeña. La cogió y la llevo a donde estaba Jt.

-Mira... ¡Sorpresa! Esto estaba al fondo de una de las baldas.

La apoyaron en la mesa. Jt la abrió.

Dentro de la pequeña caja solo encontraron dos cosas. Dos llaves.

Se miraron mutuamente. Sabían de donde eran. Tess fue las que las cogió. Jt la paró.

-Vincent dijo que no nos acercáramos a las puertas…

Ella bajo lam vista hacia la mano que la agarraba del brazo y luego la volvió a subir.

-Puede que tú, le hagas caso.. Yo no… ¿vienes?...

Asintió sin dudar.

Se quedaron parados en medio de las dos, una estaba a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha.

-¿Por cuál empezamos?

Tess se dirigió a la que tenía a su derecha y metió la llave en la cerradura. Encajaba. La giró y la puerta se abrió unos centímetros. No pudo más. Se habia quedado pegada al suelo. Jt la apartó y empujó con todas su fuerzas, poco a poco fue cediendo.

Se adentraron en la oscuridad más absoluta. Tess enciendo la linterna que llevaba y uno hilo de luz fue cortando la negrura dejando retazos de lo que allí había. Una mesa, sillas, un biombo al fondo… Y entre ellos y todo eso una barrera casi infranqueable de telarañas del grosor de un dedo. El polvo se podía cortar con cuchillo.

Tess se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. A los pocos segundos volvió, llevando consigo uno de los focos grandes. Lo puso en el suelo… y la luz, se hizo.

* * *

Nick estaba muy intranquilo...Gabe había destrozado todo el sistema de vigilancia. Se habían quedado ciegos y sordos, justo antes de empezar a oír y a ver. Solo quedaba el localizador que habían puesto en el coche, por ahora.

En ese momento, Heather salía del edifico Dakota, donde había estado trabajando, se despidió de unas cuantas personas y llamo a taxi. Nick arrancó el motor del coche y empezó a seguirla. Rezó para que se fuera a casa, pero no lo parecía.

Se había fijado en que llevaba dos botellas de champan sobresaliendo de una bolsa de mano...mal asunto. Una idea paso fugazmente por su cabeza mientras iba conduciendo. Abordarla y llevarla con su hermana...no le gustaba nada no saber qué pasaba en casa de Lowan.

Llegaron al edificio de Gabe, la vio entrar, pero no hizo nada. De todos modos, el estaría atento a cualquier cosa...y no descartaba subir al apartamento.

Llevaba unas dos horas vigilando, cuando decidió salir del coche y fumarse un cigarro...en ese tiempo no dejó de pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal...lo de subir al apartamento lo descartó en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de que Gabe lo sabría nada mas acercarse. Tendría que quedarse en el coche y esperar.

En ese momento, la puerta del garaje se abrió, un coche negro salió a la calle y tomo dirección sur...paso junto al del de Nick, este lo había reconocido enseguida, era Gabe e iba solo.

Nada más verlo pasar, salió del coche. No le gustaba nada que hubiera salido a esas horas de su casa. ¿y dónde estaba Heather?...Cogió el teléfono, mientras se dirigía a la casa de Gabe.

Mark contestó al otro lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?... estoy oyendo la conversación de Dana con el celador que la lleva…

Su tío no le dejo terminar.

-Esto es urgente Mark…. Prepara el seguimiento del coche de Gabe, tengo un mal presentimiento….-Entró en el portal enseñándole una placa del FBI al portero y fue hacia los ascensores-. Gabe acaba de salir solo, en su coche… quiero que lo vigiles, mientras me aseguro de algo….- el ascensor llegó y pulsó el botón que subía al apartamento del ayudante del fiscal…-. Tú quédate ahí por hora…Dana te necesita.

Mark dejó en un segundo plano la conversación de Dana y movió la silla hacia el monitor donde aparecía un punto negro que se iba moviendo por Manhattan.

-Tío Nick.. lo tengo… está en la….oeste apunto de cruzar por Central Park….- le indicó mirando la pantalla. El punto permanecía parado-. Parece que está en un semáforo.

-No lo pierdas… voy a entrar al apartamento.- guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se acercó a la puerta.

Forzó sin problemas la cerradura y entró. Sacó su pistola y apuntó hacia delante. Nada se movía, ni un solo ruido… entró en la habitación y vio la cama revuelta y la ropa de Heather encima de ella.

-¡Oh Dios mío! .- exclamó; al lado de la ropa había una jeringuilla vacía. Salió disparado de la habitación.

-¡Mark! Llama a Bob… El muy cabrón le ha hecho algo a Heather… Tenemos que detener ese coche como sea…Te volveré a llamar desde el coche en cuanto llegue….- colgó el teléfono al mismo tiempo que el ascensor empezaba a descender hacia la planta calle.

Mark sin quitar la vista del punto negro, marcó el numero de su padre…¡Maldición! No lo cogía…. ¿Dónde demonios estaría?..No podía esperar, llamo a Stuart.

Cogió el teléfono al segundo tono.

-Dime Mark, ¿Le ocurre algo a Dana?- le preguntó nada mas descolgar.

-No.. a Dana no… Es Heather.. Tío Nick acaba de llamar y parece… que Gabe se ha llevado a Heather del apartamento y cree que le ha hecho algo… El localizador me dice que está ahora subiendo por la…. hacia el East River… ¿Dónde la puede….- antes de terminar la frase lo vio claro… la estaba llevando al Hospital-. Stuart, creo que la lleva al hospital…

Pudo oír como Stuart hablaba con alguien. Le pareció que era la voz de Vincent.

-Mark, Vincent está conmigo; vamos a coger el todoterreno….-oyó como cerraban puertas y otra vez la voz de Stuart-. Dime a donde tengo que ir…

* * *

Nick conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de Manhattan. Quería cazar a Gabe antes de que cogiera dirección sur… Sería difícil, pero parecía que no iba demasiado deprisa.

Giró y casi lo pudo ver entre el trafico.

-Mark lo estoy viendo… creo que podré llegar hasta él antes de que gire a la derecha..

-No creo tío.. Algo ocurre… está acelerando... He hablado otra vez con Vincent y dicen que van intentar interceptarlo nada más pasar el desvió al Hospital…justo al lado del rio… tu puedes ir por detrás y ellos por delante… Con la velocidad de ellos, si conseguimos que pare, podrán sacar a Heather del coche, aunque Gabe también se transforme..

Nick aceleró, lo estaba perdido. Gabe giró al sur derrapando…definitivamente sabia que lo estaba siguiendo.

El giró también. Aceleró a fondo intentando no perderlo. Dejaron a su izquierda el edificio de las Naciones Unidas y Gabe giró hacia ese mismo lado nada más pasarlo para coger la carretera que iba pegada al East River..

Mark volvió hablar.

-Ya han llegado… lo están esperando.- le dijo refiriéndose a Vincent y a Stuart.

-Bien.. Acabamos de entrar en la carretera del rio.

De repente oyó un ruido y vio por el rabillo del ojo el ancho morro de un Hummer negro que le embestía por la derecha…No pudo hacer nada…el golpe fue brutal…Notó como su cuerpo se desplazaba dentro del coche mientras este no dejaba de dar vueltas… Cuando paró, totalmente conmocionado, intentó moverse pero no podía, algo le oprimía horriblemente el pecho…Giró la cabeza, buscando una referencia de donde estaba, cuando vio que el enorme coche volvía a ir hacia él a toda velocidad….Cerró los ojos y pensó en Mary y en Kevin….Lo siguiente que sintió fue las frías agua del East River, intentando entrar en sus pulmones.

* * *

Stuart y Vincent lo vieron todo desde donde se habían colocado para interceptar a Gabe. El BMW acaba de entrar en el desvío, cuando vieron como el Hummer se llevaba por delante a Nick, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar vieron como lo lanzaba al agua.

El Hummer giró como si no hubiera pasado nada y se digirió hacia ellos. Vieron como el coche quedaba a medio hundir.

Vincent no podía pensar en nada más que en que Nick estaría mal herido o incluso muerto…

Stuart se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

-Puedo sentirle, todavía está vivo… pero su corazón cada vez late más despacio..

El coche de Gabe paró y detrás el Hummer.

Cuatro bestias bajaron de él. Dos eran incluso más fuertes, que los que habían luchado contra Vincent dos días antes.

-Vincent…tenemos que dejarles pasar… no pienses en nada solo piensa en Nick…

-¡Pero Heather está ahí!… si le pasa algo… Catherine no nos lo perdonará nunca..

Stuart lo agarró del brazo..

-Nick está a punto de morir… y Heather no va a morir esta noche… te lo garantizo…Ellos me están hablando..

Gabe salió en ese momento.

-¡Apártate Vincent! Sabes que soy muy capaz de matarla ahora mismo… ¡Apártate!.- le grito a pleno pulmón. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y su expresión cambió.

El odio que sentía por él aumento a unos niveles que, nunca antes había sentido. El cambio se produjo sin que fuera capaz de controlarlo… pero cuando ya estaba punto de saltar sobre Gabe… recibió una orden y su cerebro solo pudo acatarla… Salió corriendo seguido por una bestia enorme en forma de lobo hacia el coche de Nick .que se hundía en el rio. Saltaron ambos dentro del agua.

Nada mas caer, abrió los ojos y noto como podía ver con toda claridad. Pudo ver el coche y a Stuart nadando hacia él. El hizo lo mismo. Cuando llegaron vieron a Nick, inconsciente, atrapado entre los hierros. Stuart los quitó, sin apenas esfuerzo y Vincent sacó a Nick de allí.

Salieron a la superficie protegidos por los pilares de uno de los muelles. Vincent mantuvo la cabeza de Nick fuera del agua y se fue alejando del lugar donde el coche se había estrellado. Lo que parecía personal de seguridad del edificio de las naciones unidas estaba mirando hacia el lugar del hundimiento. Vio que Stuart ya lo estaba esperando en la orilla justo cerca de su coche Algunos almacenes pegados al rio los tapaban. Era perfecto para pasar desapercibido.

Dejó a Nick en la orilla y empezó a practicarle la reanimación. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y le fue dando masajes cardiacos mientras le hacia el boca a boca. Stuart totalmente empapado, le tomó el pulso. Negó con la cabeza. Vincent no se rindió. No podía perder a la vez a Heather y a Nick.

En ese momento, Nick empezó a toser…Lo colocaron de lado para que sacara toda el agua.

Vincent se dejó caer en el suelo. Cerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás?.- le preguntó.

Nick hizo un gesto afirmativo con los dedos y al intentar incorporarse tuvo que tumbarse.

-¿Puedes respirar bien..?

Nick volvió a asentir.

\- Esta bien…no digas nada... Relájate y no te muevas ¿ok?

Volvió a asentir y cerró los ojos. Se llevo la mano al pecho.

Stuart miró a Vincent.

-Ves… acabamos de salvarle la vida… hay cosas buena en ser lo que eres….-le dijo Stuart.

El no estaba tan convencido de ello.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Me has obligado a dejarla en sus manos…Heather está ahí dentro.- miró hacia la inmensa mole que era el edificio del Hospital-. Es una víctima inocente en esta guerra que libramos nosotros…Si no hubiéramos entrado en la vida de Cat….

-Las dos estarían en peligro igual….- suspiró-. Vincent, esta guerra es mucho más vieja que tú... Deja de torturarte con tu responsabilidad, no tienes tanta como crees….- se levantó y cogió a Nick en brazos, estaba temblando. Se dirigió al coche-. Vamos a casa tenemos que saber cómo esta…

Vincent fue tras él.

-Tendríamos que llevarlo al hospital… Mi jefe seguro que está ahí…

Stuart lo miró.

-¿Seguro que es de fiar?

Vincent asintió.

-Si…

-De acuerdo entonces…..- miró el camino que conducía al Baker. Gabe y los demás habían desaparecido-. Ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos de aquí.- abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó al volante.

Vincent se quedó parado en la puerta.

-Estamos empapados.

Stuart se rio.

-Ya…¿y?.. no vamos a morir de un resfriado te lo garantizo… -abrió la puerta del copiloto-. Entra… yo me encargaré de secar el coche…

Se sentó y cerró la puerta.

-Quítate los zapatos… es lo peor…Dejamos a Nick en el hospital y nos vamos…¡Nick aguanta! Estamos de camino.- dijo mirando hacia el asiento trasero del todoterreno.

Vincent le hizo caso. Se quitó los zapatos y los tiró por la ventanilla-.

-No es la primera vez que pasas por esto ¿verdad?

-No.- dijo en tono cortante-. Y Vincent, cuando te he dado la orden de salir a ayudar a Nick… te estaba protegiendo, a ti y a Heather. Gabe no hubiera tenido inconveniente en utilizarla como escudo…y te habrían cogido a ti también…

-Pero tú…

-Yo habría ido a por Nick….-. Arrancó el coche-. Heather tiene posibilidades… No olvides que dentro tenemos a Kevin y ahora a Dana…Nick no tenía a nadie…

"Hay un teléfono en la guantera cógelo y llama a tu amigo para que tengo todo preparado…y discreción ante todo.- le advirtió-. Luego llama a Bob… tiene que saberlo.

Vincent hizo lo que le pedía. Bob estaba en casa con Cat, esperándolos. Se lo contó todo. Dijo que él se encargaría de contárselo a ella y a otra persona que debía saberlo enseguida.

Cuando colgó miró al frente. Salieron del desvío y entraron en la avenida en dirección al St. Benjamin. Cogió aire antes de hablar.

-Vale…te entiendo en cuanto a haber salvado a Nick…pero, ¿cuéntame cómo demonios se lo explicó a Catherine? ¿O vas a hacerlo tú?

Stuart aceleró. No dijo nada.

* * *

Evan salía del laboratorio hacia su apartamento, en el piso superior, cuando por el pasillo vio que Gabe iba detrás de una camilla que arrastraban un camillero. En ella, lo que parecía un cuerpo, se encontraba tapado completamente con una sabana. El corazón de dio un vuelco.

No habría sido capaz de ir a por Cat después que él le hubiera amenazado. Notó como todo su cuerpo se ponía en tensión, como si la adrenalina tantas veces contenida, amenazara con hacerle estallar. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Por ahora se limitaría a seguirlo y si descubría que era Cat no tendría más remedio que matarlo.

Una jeringuilla con el veneno que inyectaban en las bestias podría funcionar. Le deba igual si luego acaban con él… bueno tal vez, eso no era correcto; tenía que pararles antes de que todo se descontrolara. Pero si le había echo algo a Cat… no sabía cómo reaccionaría… no creía que fuera capaz de controlarse.

El camillero, seguido de Gabe, fue pasando de pasillo en pasillo, hasta llegar al pabellón de ensayos. Oh Dios! lo que fuera que iba ahí, estaba vivo, lo iban a convertir en cobaya humana…

Ya había visto lo que podían ser capaces de hacer y era espantoso…Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Evan se quedo fuera mirando por las pequeñas cristaleras en forma de ojo de buey que tenían las puertas. La primera era una sala enorme donde se disponían unas 10 camas, todas ellas separadas por cortinillas agarradas al techo.

Gabe descorrió una de las cortinas dejando a la vista una cama libre. El camillero levantó la sabana que cubría el cuerpo por completo. Evan no podía ver nada.

Cuando el camillero que le tapaba la visión se retiro, pudo ver con toda claridad que la mujer inerte, que vestida con un sencillo camisón blanco acaban de tumbar en la cama, era Heather.

El efecto fue el mismo que si hubiera sido Cat. Notó como toda la furia de que era capaz salía por sus ojos, estos le quemaban, se dio la vuelta intentando controlarse y se encontró de frente con Jeremy. Lo miraba fijamente pero, en sus ojos no noto miedo, solo la absoluta seguridad de que sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Por puro instinto lo agarró del cuello y lo pegó a la pared.

-¿Por qué has tenido que venir? No tenias que ver esto… sé que se lo contaras y no puedo permitir que lo hagas…..- apretó mas.

Jeremy agarró con fuerza la mano que lo ahogaba y solo pudo decir:

-No… soy amigo de Cat, soy su….primo….trabajo…ellos…estoy ….infiltrado…suéltame….favor..no….nada…

Evan lo soltó interesado en lo que le decía. Sus ojos volvieron a ser normales.

Jeremy se masajeo el cuello y, en cuanto pudo respirar otra vez con normalidad, empujo a un sorprendió Evan hacia la escalera de incendios. Salieron y cerraron la puerta.

-No podemos dejar que nos vean… no deben saber que lo sabemos.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-. le preguntó Evan...-. acaban de llegar..

-Me han avisado hace apenas unos minutos, de que Gabe traía a Heather. Bajaba las escaleras para ir la entrada, cuando los he visto cruzar el pasillo… y detrás de ellos tú…

-No comprendo nada-. Evan movía su calva cabeza de un lado a otro-. Pero solo quiero saber un cosa…no puedo perder el tiempo… ¿Quieres acabar con todos ellos?

Jeremy sonrió.

-Mas que nada en mi vida…

Evan estuvo pensando durante unos segundos sus ojos azules no dejaban de mirar a Jeremy, como si quisiera saber a través de ellos , si fiarse de él o no. Al final sonrio.

-Entonces vamos a llevarnos muy bien…- le dijo-. Empieza a contar ya… No voy a dejar que le toquen ni un pelo a Heather, aunque eso sea lo último que haga.

* * *

Dejó que el agua caliente fuera cayendo por su cuello hacia los músculos de su espalda y de su pecho. A media que descendía por su vientre plano, resbalada por sus ingles y llegaba a sus piernas, fue relajándose.

Permaneció un rato así, con las manos apoyadas en la pared de la ducha del apartamento, mientras asimilaba todo lo que había pasado. Nada más llegar se había desnudado por completo en frente de la lavadora y lo había todo dentro.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Reynolds, la encontraron medio histérica…Bob se preocupo de Nick en primer lugar.

El pobre tenía 4 costillas rotas, una pequeña perforación del pulmón y un buen traumatismo en la cabeza. Markus falsifico el parte de entrada en urgencias, poniendo cualquier causa. Lo dejaron ingresado para tratarle la perforación y vigilar el golpe en la cabeza… pero por ahora parecía que él estaba bien…El tiempo que paso bajo el agua no parecía haberle dejado ninguna secuela. Cat mientras tanto no dejaba de gritar que habían dejado abandonada su hermana.

Bob le explico que era algo que no podían controlar. Sus pensamientos volvieron a ese momento.

"-Si… Teníamos que haberlo matado en cuanto supimos lo que era…- les dijo ella.- le dijo ella refiriéndose a Gabe. Su tono era el de alguien plenamente convencido.

-Cat, sabes que no es tan fácil..

-¿No? Contrataste a Vincent para que hiciera precisamente eso…

Bob no quería ir por ahí y aunque le parecía increíble, Vincent tampoco.

-Teníamos que haber previsto que lo haría… - les dijo ella, de repente su expresión cambio."

Fue recordando la conversación mientras se enjabonaba por completo. El agua seguía cayendo ahora encima de él, lentamente.

Les confesó que le había dejado un mensaje, por la mañana, advirtiéndole de que tuviera cuidado con Gabe.

Estaba segura de que él lo había leído y por eso ahora Heather estaba donde estaba.

Dejó la esponja en un lateral de la bañera y volvió a abrir el grifo de la ducha para que saliera el agua con más potencia. Se colocó debajo del rociador y el jabón poco a poco fue descendiendo por su cuerpo.

La reacción inmediata de Cat fue ir a buscar un juez que le autorizara para poder entrar al Hospital a investigar. Stuart le dijo que era una tontería… nunca la conseguiría. No había pruebas "reales" suficientes para algo así.

Aún así, sin que pudiera detenerla, cogió su coche y salió volando de ahí.

En ese momento, la puerta del apartamento se abrió. Oyó pasos y ruidos en la habitación.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y cogió una toalla. La canción de Maroon 5 "Unkiss me" empezó a oírse por los altavoces del IPhone de Cat. Se pusó la toalla atada a la cintura y salió del baño.

Vio la chaqueta de ella encima de la cama y la ventana de la escalera de incendios abierta…Cat estaba fuera sentada, sin decir nada, fue hacia allí.

Asomó la cabeza. Ella lo miró y él observó que estaba llorando.

Salió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿No ha ido bien, verdad?

Ella movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

-No….- su voz denotaba una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de tener. Lo miró y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Su expresión reflejaba la tristeza más absoluta..-... no me ha dado el permiso… Teníais razón…con lo que tenemos, no es suficiente para justificar una orden.

\- ¿Has hablado con el capitán? ¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que el juez tiene razón… pero... .- su voz se rompió mientras hablaba-. Me siento tan impotente sabiendo lo que sabemos y que no podamos contárselo a todo el mundo… Son unos monstruos y tienen a mi hermana…Han matado a 4 senadores…¿qué les puede importar una niña?

Vincent la abrazó.

-Lo siento tanto… teníamos que haber….- empezó a disculparse, pero ella no le dejo.

-No, no… Stuart tiene razón, hicisteis bien… .-se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.-. no teníais ninguna opción contra ellos y Gabe hubiera utilizado a Heather, estoy segura de ello. Y además Dana y Kevin están ahí… pueden ser nuestros oídos…Aunque, también te digo, que si dentro de dos días no sabemos nada de ella, pienso entrar…no me hará falta autorización…

-Y yo entraré contigo…

Vincent la atrajo más hacia él. Ella cerró los ojos. Permanecieron un rato en silencio.

-¿Me contaras todo lo que te dijo Stuart?

El asintió.

-Mañana…y tú me contaras lo que has averiguado en la comisaria, pero ahora descansa un poco mientras hago algo de cena…

-Tú….si que deberías descansar.. Has sacado a un hombre del agua… .- lo miro a los ojos. -. Eres un héroe… como siempre… da igual lo que pienses…es lo que eres... y el mundo sería mucho peor, si tu no estuvieras en él…..Merece la pena que vivas muchos años…

Vincent sonriendo débilmente, se levantó de la escalera y le tendió la mano. Ella la cogió y se levantó también. Se quedaron uno frente el otro durante un momento.

Cat le acarició la espalda con delicadeza mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo.

-No sé qué haría sin ti….- le dijo muy seria-. Nunca olvides que te quiero…

-No lo olvido…Eres mi vida, Catherine… y no podría vivir si tú no estuvieras en ella.

Se besaron y poco después, atravesaron la ventana para entrar en el dormitorio que compartían.

Nada más cruzar. Cat lo atrajo hacia ella. Le quitó la toalla de la cintura. El iba a decir algo pero le tapo la boca con el dedo índice, mandándolo callar.

-Hazme el amor…házmelo despacio…y llévame hasta donde solo tú sabes llevarme..

El la miro con infinita ternura. Le cogió el rostro con sus enormes manos y la besó en la boca, primero despacio, para luego ir aumentando el contacto de su lengua con la de ella y de sus labios. Cat cerró los ojos disfrutando de su sabor.

El la desnudo, mientras todavía estaban de pie. Cuando hubo terminado, recorrió con sus labios y su lengua cada centímetro de su cuello. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, clavando sus uñas en las firmes nalgas de él.

La tumbó despacio en la cama, colocándose encima de ella.

Cat le rodeo las caderas con sus piernas, mientras la penetraba. Contuvo la respiración cuando lo sintió…todo su cuerpo se estremeció mientras los dos se movían al unisonó. El besaba sus pechos a la vez que profundizaba un poco mas con cada movimiento

El placer fue llegando poco a poco, disfrutó de ello como nunca, y cuando estalló dentro de ella, sintió que llegaba a ese lugar donde solo él podía llevarla. Lo miró a los ojos mientras lo seguía sintiendo y vio que él estaba en el mismo sitio que ella…

* * *

Lo que estaba viendo, con la boca abierta del asombro, era un pequeño apartamento. No más de 30 metros cuadrados. Tenía todo lo que una persona puede necesitar para vivir.. Los muebles, clásicos, pocos pero útiles, eran madera oscura.

-¡Dios! Para entrar aquí hace falta una mascarilla.- indicó Jt, medio en broma medio enserio. El aire estaba algo enrarecido pero se podía respirar sin problemas. Hacía mucho tiempo que esa puerta no se abría.

Quitó las telarañas con las manos y fueron andando. Sus huellas se quedaba marcadas en el suelo de tarima. Tess empezó a investigar por el lado derecho y Jt por el izquierdo.

-Esto es una pequeña chimenea de carbón.- dijo Tess. Siguió con la vista el hueco que había en el techo-. Me apuesto algo a que esto va a parar a la chimenea exterior. Una especie de salida de humos rudimentaria, casi un metro alrededor esta negro como el carbón….Cuando esto funcionase… tendría que ser horroroso….

Jt la miró desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Todo es acostumbrarse… en NY hace mucho frio en invierno.

Ella asintió.

Seguidamente vio un par de alacenas. Platos, vasos, bandejas y en uno de los cajones que pudo abrir, unos pocos cubiertos.

Jt por su parte, estaba inspeccionando una mesa que tenia la pinta de haber servido de escritorio. Se podían distinguir manchas de tinta debajo de la gruesa capa de polvo. Vio un viejo tintero y alguna plumilla. A su lado una estrecha estantería estaba llena a rebosar de pequeños libros con cubiertas de cuero negras. No se atrevió a tocarlos por temor a que se deshicieran en sus manos.

-Aquí estuvo viviendo alguien… por lo menos una temporada, que no parece que fuera corta.

Él vio candelabros con abundante cera que colgaba de ellos y lamparas de aceite.

Justo antes de llegar al biombo, Tess vio un armario. Era de madera maciza como todo lo demás. Era grande, muy grande. Tess abrió una de las puertas, con los guantes puestos y, descubrió una montón de baldas todas vacías y al abrir la otra puerta vio un hueco destinado a colgar prendas largas que también estaba vacío. Volvió a cerrar y fue hacia el biombo.

Quitó las telarañas que no cubrían y se dio cuenta de que en su momento tuvo que ser precioso. Pequeños relieves de motivos florales lo recorrían por completo. Se podían apreciar toques de pintura en algunos sitios, pero prácticamente había desaparecido la policromía. Lo rodeo y lo que vio la dejó helada..

Lo que ocultaba el biombo, era una cama grande, de forja cubierta por una colcha en tonos azules. Las arañas también se habían entretenido bien en ella. Pero lo que la impresiono fue lo que vio a su lado.

Una cuna… una cuna de madera blanca.

Se acercó a ella y observó que todavía tenía el colchón y una pequeña sabana, junto con una mantita verde de lana.

Jt había llegado a su lado justo en ese momento.

-¿Quién demonios estuvo viviendo aquí?... ¿y para qué era esta cuna…?.- preguntó.

Tess estaba pálida.

-No lo sé y te puedo asegurar que no quiero saberlo….quien podría ser capaz de tener un bebe aquí… ¿y encerrado?.- negó con la cabeza-. De verdad… no quiero saber nada más… Será mejor que nos vayamos…- miró su reloj.-. ¡Dios mío! Es tardísimo…

Jt asintió. Era cierto. El tiempo había pasado volando.

Al salir pasaron al lado de una mesa que estaba colocada en el centro de la estancia. Tess no pudo evitar quitar las telarañas que la cubrían. Vio un par de platos de porcelana blanca, que debían estar allí abandonados, desde hacía muchos años. Acarició con cuidado la superficie rugosa de la mesa. De repente, notó unas extrañas imperfecciones con las yemas de sus dedos.

Las recorrió lentamente, y las miró sorprendida. Se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¿Jt puedes venir un momento?

El se giró, cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta y vio como Tess estaba empezando a ponerse más pálida todavía. Se acercó enseguida a ella preocupado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella le señaló la mesa.

-¿Qué?- le volvió a preguntar acercándose a donde ella permanecía parada.

-Ya sé quién vivió aquí…

Jt bajó la vista al lugar que Tess le estaba señalando.

Marcadas a mano, en la madera de la mesa, pudo verlas con toda claridad… Y todo empezó a tener sentido en su mente.

* * *

…Los acordes de Let It Now, cantado por Michel Bublé, llenaban todo la planta baja de la casa de los Keller. Cat salió de su cocina para ver como Vincent y los niños habían puesto la mesa. No quería que faltase de nada. Para un día que todos iban a venir a cenar.

Mientras andaba por el pasillo, tuvo que saltar dos veces para no tropezar con lo juguetes que Michael iba dejando olvidados, por todos lo sitios.

Cuando llegó al salón vio que habían cumplido sus ordenes a la perfección. La mesa para la comida de Navidad, estaba terminada y en orden ,y la chimenea encendida le daba el toque de calidez ideal.

La decoración navideña, austera, como le gustaba a ella, estaba compuesta, por luces colocadas en determinados lugares , los calcetines en la chimenea, que vivían allí hasta después de año nuevo, y las postales de felicitación que habían recibido por parte de amigos y familiares de Vincent que no habían podido ir.

La única excentricidad que se había permitido este año, había sido colocar unos cuantos juegos de luces en el porche...Los niños pueden ser tremendamente persuasivos.

Se dio la vuelta y los vio sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Vincent estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, hablando por teléfono.

Cat lo miró con expresión interrogante.

Vincent vocalizó despacio: "Es mi sobrino".

Ella asintió. En ese momento, Vanessa se levantó del sofá y fue hacia ella.

-Mama ¿cuándo van a venir los primos…? Quiero que vengan pronto… Vinnie tiene que ver el nuevo juego que me ha traído Santa Claus, se que le va a encantar y…

Michael miró a su madre e interrumpió a su hermana.

-Yo quiero que venga Brian…me dijo ayer que había pedido a Santa un camión de bomberos "epetacular"… ¿papa se dice así?

Vincent, que seguía al teléfono asintió divertido. Después miró a Cat...

Ella sabía que significaba esa mirada. Había sido complicado, muy complicado, pero ahí estaban. Disfrutando de una familia maravillosa. El pequeño Michael de 3 años cada vez se parecía más a su padre. Sus mismos ojos, su misma arrebatadora sonrisa, y la mayor Vanessa, una princesita de 6 años, que le recordaba muchísimo a ella misma cuando tenía sus años, pero con unos ojos azules increíbles, sin lugar a dudas, herencia de su abuelo biológico.

Echó un vistazo a la casa y tuvo esa pequeña sensación que nos recorre muy de vez en cuando, y por poco tiempo, en la cual sentimos lo que es la felicidad, siempre breve, pero intensa.

Respiró hondo y suspiro. De repente, un pitido la sobresaltó. ¡El horno!

-¡Dios mío! el asado!..-gritó y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Vincent colgó el teléfono, salto por encima de su hija, que se había tumbado encima de la alfombra, para ver los dibujos de Cuento de Navidad de Dickens, que en ese momento estaban poniendo en la tele.

Fue hacia la cocina acompañado por el ruido que hacían las cadenas de Marley, socio de Scrooge, mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando llegó encontró a Cat sacando el pavo del horno. Lo dejó encima de la encimera de la isla y fue a coger un poco de brandy para echárselo por encima.

La observó mientras hacia todos esos movimientos, demostrando un dominio total de su cocina. Al final después de muchas frustraciones y alguna que otra llamada a los bomberos, había aprendido a cocinar.

Se acercó a ver cómo iba el puré de patatas. Cat fue tras él, después de volver a dejar el brandy en uno de los estantes superiores.

-Todo está bien….- le dijo quitándole la cuchara de las manos.-Tú, preocúpate de que lo niños estén controlados… No quiero volver a oír ruido de cristales rotos como la otra vez.- fue llevando a su marido hacia el pasillo.

Vincent se encogió de hombros.

-Antes de nada recuerdos de Aaron y de Mary…y aquello fue un accidente, Michael perdió su camión de bomberos debajo de la mesa y su pantalón se enganchó con el mantel…

-Si… te entiendo, pero hay que evitar los accidentes..- le dijo Cat, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

En ese preciso momento, el aludido, dando la impresión de que tuviera poderes telepáticos, empezó a llorar.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa! No encuentro el coche de policía con luces!

Cat abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo.

-¡Corre!- le dijo a Vincent. Este cumplió su orden inmediatamente.

-Michael, cariño, no te preocupes, papa lo busca..¿has mirado en tu cuarto?.

Los dos empezaron a subir las escaleras mientras Vincent le guiñaba un ojo a su mujer. Ella suspiró aliviada y siguió con el ritual culinario del momento.

Volvió a revolver el ponche de huevo y sacó el puré de patatas para que se fuera enfriando un poco.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la botella de vino para dejar que se oxigenara en el decantador, llamaron a la puerta.

Vanessa gritó desde el salón que ella la abría.

Las voces de Tess y Jt llenaron el hall, junto con los gritos de dos niños, Vincent y Brian, los gemelos sorpresa de 5 años.

Cat recordó no sin sonreír, el día que Tess fue a verla, con una cara de susto tremenda, para decirle que estaba sorprendentemente embarazada de gemelos. Desde entonces les llamaban así "los gemelos sorpresa", y la sorpresa se había convertido en dos niños de pelo rizada, con la misma cara que su madre y el mismo tipo que su padre.

Salió de la cocina justo a tiempo de ver como dejaban los abrigos encima del piano, convertido desde hacía mucho tiempo en perchero improvisado, a la espera de comprar uno de verdad, aunque, Cat, tenía dudas de que algún día eso ocurriese.

Brian se pegó a sus piernas.

-Tía Cat… ¿has comprado esos bombones tan buenos?

Ella sonrió.

.-Pregúntale a Vanessa, ella es la encargada de repartirlos…

El niño dándose por contestado, echo a correr hacia el salón buscando a su prima, la cual, ya le estaba enseñando a Vinnie, el último juego para la consola que Santa le había traído.

Era curioso que teniendo la misma edad Brian siempre se hubiera entendido mejor con Michael, que era más pequeño que él, en cambio Vinnie, estaba loco con Vanessa.

Tess y Jt, llegaron hasta ella cuando el niño ya se hubo ido y le dieron sendos abrazos.

-¿Dónde está el hombre de la casa?- le preguntó Jt.

-¿Supongo que te referirás a Michael?

-Por supuesto….- corroboró su amigo, sonriendo.

Justo entonces, oyeron pasos en las escaleras. Vincent bajada llevando a su hijo subido a los hombros.

-¡Hola!.- saludo Michael a sus padrinos-. ¿Dónde está Brian? Quiero enseñarle mi coche de policía nuevo…¿ha traído su camión de bomberos?

Tess cogió de la mano al pequeño y lo llevo hacia el piano donde había dejado una bolsa grande. Brian con la boca llena de chocolate se dirigió hacia ellos sonriendo.

Saco el camión y se lo dio a Michael. Se sentaron los dos encima de la alfombra y ya no hubo niños.

Los cuatro adultos los miraron durante unos segundos y viendo que nadie se acordaba de ellos, huyeron hacia la cocina.

-¡Dios! Un rato de tranquilidad…. .- dijo Tess apoyándose en la encimera. Jt se colocó junto a ella y le cogió de la mano.

Cat cogió cuatro copas de vino y sirvió el vino que acababa de abrir. Los dio una a cada uno, guardándose una para ella.

-Por una estupendas fiestas… ¡Feliz Navidad!.- dijo levantado su copa. Todos hicieron lo mismo y brindaron.

-¿Qué tal por Boston? ¿Tus padres?.- le preguntó a Jt.

-Oh! Bien… sin novedad. Ayer prácticamente no nos hicieron ni caso… en cuanto hay niños te vuelves trasparente.

Tess sonrió, asintiendo.

-Ha caído esta noche una nevada tremenda… hemos pensado que no podríamos salir de allí.- les comentó.

-Bueno, pero al final lo habéis conseguido…¿Quién ha conducido?.- preguntó Vincent sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Jt asintió.

-Tess…..- dijo señalándola-. En estas circunstancias me fio mas de ella que de mí…Cambiando de tema ¿Te has fijado….- le dijo Jt a Vincent-... que se te han fundido una cuantas bombillas del porche?

Este asintió.

-Si… por cierto, que han durado poquísimo y no hemos tenido tiempo de cambiarlas…He estado toda esta semana viviendo en el hospital, hemos tenido un montón de operaciones programadas…

Cat asintió mientras le daba un trago al vino.

-Doy fe de ello…. Y yo he estado en la comisaria ocupada… ¿verdad Tess?

-Verdad…Tenemos un caso muy complicado, al final, puede que sea un asesino en serie…

Cat suspiró.

-No sé qué haría si no fuera por mis padres… ellos se están encargando de los niños todos estos días…

El sonido del timbre de la puerta hizo que los tres miraran hacia allí.

Vanessa grito a pleno pulmón:

-Son los abuelos…

Fue a abrir la puerta para recibir a Vanessa y a Thomas Chandler, que cargados de regalos, entraron esquivando niños.

Catherine y Vincent fueron hacia ellos para ayudarles. Vanessa al ser la más mayor se encargó de abrir las bolsas y empezar a repartir los regalos, que Santa Claus había dejado, en casa de los abuelos. Estos se quitaron las chaquetas y las dejaron encima del piano. Cat fue hacia ellos y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Hola!.- los saludo.

Su padre la besó en la frente.

-No sabes el frio que hace ahora fuera… estoy convencido que va a nevar en cualquier momento.

Los cuatro niños los cogieron de la mano para que fueran al salón a ver sus juguetes nuevos y ellos, encogiendo los hombros, se dejaron llevar.

Durante la siguiente media hora, el domicilio de los Keller en Riverside Drive, fueron llegando el resto de los invitados.

Bob, Dana y Mark llegaron con un par de buenas botellas de cava español y regalos para los niños. Después de los saludos correspondientes también acabaron jugando con los ellos.

Cat contempló la escena emocionada. Había sido duro descubrir que Thomas no era su padre biológico, pero también había sido estupendo, la facilidad con que todo habido sido asimilado después del impacto inicial. Y el tener un hermano mayor, era un autentico lujo y más uno como Mark. Eran sus primeras navidades juntos, pero ya sentía que lo adoraba, y desde luego era reciproco. El, sintiendo como ella lo observaba se escabullo de la reunión de abuelos y nietos y, cogiendo a su hermana por el brazo, fue hacia la cocina.

Saludo a Jt, aTess y su cuñado, con sendos abrazos y se sirvió un vaso de vino.

\- Huele que alimente hermanita… ¿ya lo tienes todo controlado?

Ella sintió.

-Si… solo falta que Heather aparezca y empezaremos a cenar.

Mark siguió hablando con ella, mientras Tess, Vincent y Jt habían empezado otra conversación sobre cómo educar a niños sin morir en el intento.

-Me han dicho que ella y Gabe lo han dejado.- le comento mientras cogía uno de los pasteles salados que había en una bandeja.

A Cat se le cambio la cara al oír el nombre del exnovio de su hermana.

-Si… y no sabes lo que me alegro… nunca me gusto para ella…. Era, no sé cómo definirlo, raro…

Mark asintió sonriendo.

-En el FBI, no le tiene nadie demasiada estima…es un bastante ambicioso.

El timbre de la puerta volvía sonar. Cat oyó como su madre se levantaba y abría. Una Heather vestida de arriba debajo de rojo entró por la puerta.

-¡Buenas noches!.- abrazó a su madre y luego a su padre..

Bob y Dana la besaron en la mejilla. Después de dejar su abrigo encima del piano, esquivo a sus sobrinos que le pedían caramelos y fue a la cocina.

-Ya veo que soy la ultima de llegar.

Cat pensó en ese momento, cuanto agradecía tener un cocina tan grande.

Vincent nada más verla pasó directamente al ataque.

-Ya nos hemos enterado que has dejado al ayudante del fiscal….- le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ella lo miró con cara de enfado.

-No le veo la gracia… toda ruptura es dolorosa…

-Ya…..- asintió, pero se veía a las claras que estaba encantado de no querer saber nada de su ex cuñado.

Dana entró en ese momento en la cocina, lo que aprovecho Heather para huir de preguntas comprometedoras.

Los miro detenidamente y no pudo callarse.

-No hay vino para los mayores.-les pregunto en broma, pero muy seria. Se acercó a Tess y Jt y los abrazo.

-Tenéis unos hijos adorables.- les dijo-. Ese Brian me vuelve loca...

-A mi también, te lo aseguro.-le dijo Tess. Se incorporo y tiró de Jt-. Vamos fuera a saludar al resto...-Este asintió y fue tras ella.

Vincent sacó una copa, la dejó encima de la isla y le sirvió un poco a su otra "suegra".

-Gracias caballero.- le dijo a Vincent guiñándole un ojo. Se acercó a Cat-. Quería decirte una coas antes de empezar a cenar…no sacaré mas el tema, ¿de acuerdo?.. Si queréis ayuda en el caso de las rosas no dejéis de pedirla. Oficialmente es vuestra pero, por algo, nos tienes a los tres en el FBI. Será un caso difícil.

Mark asintió al oír lo que su madrastra decía. Cat les sonrió a los dos, agradecida.

En ese momento, la madre Cat, Vanessa, entró en la cocina.

-Catherine, los niños preguntan si la comida esta ya…

Ella asintió.

-Si, podéis empezar a sentaros…Vincent, lleva el pavo.-le ordenó con sutileza.

El respiró hondo, mientras se ponía unos guantes, abría horno y sacaba el pavo.

-Dana, toma, tú llevaras el puré de patatas y tú, el vino y el pan.- le dijo a Mark.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo de la cocina para sentarse a la mesa. Los abuelos se encargaron de los niños. En teoría, los hijos de Tess y Jt no eran sus nietos, pero eso solo era teoría.

Cat se quedó en la cocina y se quitó el delantal. Estaba echando un último vistazo cuando, una fuertes manos la agarraron de la cintura y la giraron. Se encontró frente por frente con su marido. Este la sonría embelesado.

-Cada año que pasa esta más arrebatadora señora Keller….- le dijo.

Cat se colgó de su cuello.

-Bueno… no sabría que decirte… después de dos niños, una ya no es lo que era…

Vincent la besó apasionadamente, mientras la agarraba fuerte de la nuca para atraerla hacia él. Cuando acabo de besarla, junto su frente con la ella.

-Esta noche cuando los niños estén en la cama te demostraré lo hermosa que me pareces…

Ella sonrió.

-Vale…cuando los niños se duerman…

-Si… pondremos velas y música apropiada…bajita, pero apropiada.-le metió las manos por dentro de los pantalones vaqueros, mientras ella hacía lo propio por debajo de la camisera negra de cuello pico que él llevaba.

Y ese momento, la voz de Bob sonó fuerte y clara..

-Pareja de tortolitos, dejar de hacer manitas y traer un buen cuchillo para cortar el pavo… los niños están famélicos…

Los dos suspiraron.

-A veces mataría a tu "otro" padre...tiene un don para incordiar...- le dijo Vincent al oído antes de separarse a regañadientes.

-¡Voy!.- le gritó su hija-. Ve….- le dijo a Vincent sonriendo, no se llevaban mal pero tampoco eran íntimos-. . Ahora lo llevo yo.

Cogió el cuchillo del cajón y fue hacia el salón. Cuando entró vio a todos sentados a la perfecta mesa de Navidad, manteniendo animadas charlas, unos con otros, y a cuatro niños, que eran dados de comer, por sus respectivos padres.

Sintió que adoraba a su familia y que deseaba disfrutar de ella más que nada en el mundo.

De repente, sintió que algo no cuadrada en esa imagen ideal. No, las cosas no eran así… no eran perfectas. Algo dentro de su mente le decía que todo eso no era verdad… pero quería con tantas ganas que lo fuera.

Como si todo estuviera preparado, la pared del salón que comunicaba con el pasillo desapareció.. y un agujero de negrura total apareció en la puerta del sótano…Vio como esa agujero empezaba a aspirar todo lo que había en esa habitación, primero su madre, luego su padre…. Sus amigos, su hermana, Mark, Bob, Dana… todos ellos fueron desapareciendo y cuando solo quedaba Vincent, que ajeno a todo ayudaba a comer sus hijos, un terror irracional se apodero de ella y empezó a gritar cuando vio que la oscuridad se tragaba a su familia sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Se despertó gritando sin parar, mientras un Vincent asustado la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Catherine.. ya pasó… ya pasó… soy yo…Tenias una pesadilla.- le dijo.

Ella se agarró a él como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Vincent estaba….vivo y a su lado. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su cama. Debía de haberse quedado dormida después de que hicieran el amor.

-No… no era una pesadilla. Era el sueño más maravilloso que he tenido nunca.- le aclaró con tristeza apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.- Era perfecto.

El le acarició el pelo durante unos segundos, dejando que se recuperara.

-Cat.. Ha llamado Jt.- le dijo después-. Ha dicho que tenemos que ir al laboratorio…

Ella levantó la cabeza del acogedor pecho de su chico.

-¿Por qué?

Vincent clavó la vista en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-Dice que ha encontrado algo que jamás podríamos imaginar…

Continuará….

30


	9. Chapter 9

45

**Capitulo IX**

Morgan, esperaba en su despacho, a que Lowan bajara de la planta de ensayos. Le habían avisado, hacia apenas media hora, de que, había entrado en el hospital trayendo un regalito. Y lo peor es que habían tenido que salir a protegerlo; de Stuart y de Vincent…

Leyó el parte de ingreso y cerró los ojos. Siempre había sospechado que era inestable, pero ahora tenía la confirmación.

Hacia unos días, que había hablado con el Consejo, sobre cómo tratarlo, y se había decidido que era mejor mantenerlo aislado de las otras bestias. No lo necesitaban para lo mismo.

Su posición dentro de la fiscalía y de la policía lo hacía imprescindible para poder controlarlas a ambas. Necesitaban a alguien que se dedicase a sepultar casos que podían comprometerlos.

Pero ahora estaba trabajando por su cuenta y habían accedido a ayudarle porque iban muy escasos de mujeres jóvenes y sanas, y porque podían jugar esa baza, con los Sres. Keller y sobre todo con Stuart.

De todos modos, ordenó que fueran a buscarlo y lo trajeran ahí, quería dejar las cosas lo más claras posibles, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que de verdad tuvieran que arrepentirse.

Iba a llamar al encargado de la entrada de suministros cuando la puerta se abrió y entró un serio Stanley seguido de cerca por Gabe.

Éste tenía una expresión de satisfacción que nunca, hasta ahora, le había visto. Siempre había creído que uno de los peores efectos secundarios de las bestias era, que su ego crecía a unos niveles insoportables. por lo que le habían dicho el único que no había pasado por eso era Vincent… más bien todo lo contrario.

Gabe en ese momento tenía esa expresión. Se creía todopoderoso. Se armó de paciencia antes de empezar a hablar.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para traer a nadie aquí, sin que antes lo sepamos?.- le preguntó.

-Llamé esta tarde….- dijo con parsimonia.

-¡Llamaste esta tarde a los médicos de ensayos… que están deseando carne fresca…y que dan por sentado que ya me lo habías dicho a mí!

Gabe le mantuvo la mirada fija. Morgan siguió hablando.

-Me he enterado en cuanto me han pasado el informe del registro.. .- cogió un papel de encima de la mesa-. Heather Chandler... a partir de ahora paciente 57015… ingresada en el área de ensayos clínicos….- cogió aire-. ¿Por qué? .- le preguntó cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

Gabe se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de hablar.

-He mantenido una relación con ella estos últimos meses… y muy a mi pesar, su hermana estaba a punto de contarle en lo que me he convertido… No creo que se lo tomase muy bien… Simplemente he arreglado una situación difícil, antes de que pudiera complicarse del todo y además sé, que podemos utilizarla contra Catherine… ¿no es una orden traer a todo aquel que nos estorba… vivo o muerto?.- le dijo con una exasperante lentitud al hablar.

Morgan se acercó a él, después de dejar el papel encima de la mesa.

-A mi no me engañas, te importa una mierda lo que nosotros queramos o no…

Se encaro con él, pero éste, lejos de amedrentarse, le preguntó a modo de reproche:

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo ibais a decirme que Catherine es igual que yo?..

Morgan apretó los puños antes de hablar.

Era el primer caso que no podía soportar. Habían tenido que lidiar con algunas bestias difíciles de manejar durante los primeros momentos, pero tarde o temprano, la cosa se normalizaba, pero Lowan no tenía intención. Había un claro objetivo para él y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

-No te acerques a ella… y si intentas hacer algo más por tu cuenta, no saldremos ayudarte esta vez. Estarás tú solo… y no se te ocurra pensar que puedes con nosotros, porque no puedes. Antes de que digas una sola palabra de lo que pasa aquí nos desharemos de ti … y no me estoy refiriendo a matarte…¿Ha quedado claro?…

Gabe lo miraba sin pestañear. Morgan siguió hablando.

-Cíñete a lo que te pedimos y si tanto deseas a Catherine Chandler, te pido paciencia… no tengo ningún problema es asegurarte que será tuya.. Eso sí… cuando deje de ser nuestra. Es de vital importancia que se conserve como hasta ahora… las decisiones referentes a ella están a punto de quedar claras….y nuestro anterior activo está empezando a agotarse… y si te portas bien igual te dejamos que juegues también con el Sr. Keller

Gabe lo escuchó y cuando termino de hablar, se limitó a agachar ligeramente la cabeza. Morgan notó que una chispa de color ámbar asomaba a sus ojos cuando oyó mencionar a Vincent…De todos modos, no daba la impresión de que fuera a hacerle demasiado caso.

Desesperado, lo dejo por imposible. Tendrían que tomar medidas urgentes para pararlo, pero ahora tenía cosas que hacer. El cargamento acababa de llegar y tenían que prepararlo todo. Había crear los equipos y indicarles donde tenían que actuar exactamente.

\- Ahora tengo que dejarte… estamos esperando una entrega urgente…

Viendo que Gabe estaba a punto de preguntar, se lo impidió.

-No te importa… son asuntos que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Se dirigió a la puerta e invito a Gabe a que saliese de su despacho.

-Ve a la fiscalía ahora mismo y dedícate a tapar el caso de la Zona Cero, esa es una de las razones por las estas aquí y por eso te pagamos tan bien…- le dijo antes de salir-. Ah! Y mira a ver como arreglas que un Hammer haya mandado un coche al East River, a la vista de media ONU…. Haz tu trabajo, ¡maldita sea! …

* * *

Llevaba en la misma postura más de 5 minutos. Las manos apoyadas en la mesa de roble. Una a cada lado de las iniciales grabadas en la madera:_ "RR", _Rebecca Reynolds**.**

No podía creer que Rebecca hubiera estado viviendo en ese lugar. Había dado por hecho, que la mataron aquel día que se internó en los túneles, para encontrarse con alguien, pero parecía ser que no fue así.

Levantó la cabeza y se ajustó la chaqueta entorno a su cuerpo. Desde que le habían contado lo que habían descubierto, unos extraños escalofríos la recorrían de vez en cuando.

Se fijó en la pequeña cuna que reposaba al lado de la cama. No quería pensar en por qué estaba eso ahí… no quería imaginar con qué fin… Se acercó poco a poco hasta ella, tocó con delicadeza la mantita y se dejo llevar por la suavidad que todavía encerraba.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí?... Su mente imagino a Heather en un sitio como ese. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para no gritar.

Vincent, Jt y Tess habían salido de allí y se dirigían a la otra sala que, habían descubierto al abrir la otra puerta. Salió detrás de ellos cuando oyó que Tess la llamaba.

-Cat! Ven!.. Tienes que ver esto.. .- en la voz de Tess había algo extraño. Desde que habían llegado la había notado rara, como si tuviera miedo, daba la impresión de que todo esto la superaba. Y desde luego no era para menos.

Los focos iluminaban el lugar creando un ambiente fantasmagórico. Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando vio lo que allí había.

El "calabozo oscuro lleno de un tesoro de artefactos y esqueletos de criaturas similares "que describió Rebecca en sus notas de 1840, se rebelaba ante ellos.

El espacio de unos 50 m. cuadrados estaba lleno recipientes transparentes y de cajas de madera, iguales que las de fuera. Jt les fue haciendo de guía.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco a los recipientes y vieron restos de esqueletos. Casi todos ellos presentan malformaciones en la cabeza y en la columna vertebral y, les faltaban las piernas.

A Jt enseguida le recordaron a la parte del esqueleto que tenía guardado en la caja fuerte del club. Los contó y en total había 38 recipientes con restos.

-En cuanto pueda, les hare la prueba del carbono para saber cuánta antigüedad tienen…El que tengo en casa tenía unos 10.000 años….- les dijo francamente emocionado del trabajo tan interesante, que se le presentaba en los próximos días. Aunque no dejaban de sentirse algo culpable por ello.

Vincent se quedo parado un momento. Había estado revisando todos los recipientes. A la luz de los focos adquirían un tono ocre, que incentivaba la sensación de estar contemplando la historia de su parte berseker.

Al oír mencionar los años del esqueleto que perteneció a Windsor, recordó lo que el padre de Cat le dijera aquel día dentro del vagón del metro, justo antes de ser atacados por las bestias. Se lo comentó:

-Jt… el padre de Cat me dijo que, después de que le mencionase en la cárcel lo del esqueleto, Kevin investigó dentro del hospital… y dice que tenía unos 1000 años…Es más, creemos que podía ser el mismo que estaba estudiando Sam cuando lo apresaron…

Su amigo lo miró exceptivo.

-No… no….- negó enérgicamente -. te puedo asegurar que se equivocan… ese en concreto tenía 10000. Hice la prueba varias veces porque no me encajaba la fecha con ese grillete de hierro.

Vincent metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero negro.

-Puede que se confundieran… por lo que veo tenían más de uno… Windsor quería uno para su propia colección, visto lo que hay aquí, tienes pinta de ser de diferentes épocas…¿Crees que pueden ser tan antiguos como el del club?.- le preguntó.

Jt asintió.

-Están guardados en sitios cerrados para preservarlos.- les indicó-. él que lo hizo quería, que se conservaran…..- miró uno a través del crista-. Y por lo que veo, puede hasta más antiguos.

Vincent seguía dando vueltas por la sala, mirando cada uno de los recipientes. Se sentía raro viendo como aquellos "hombres" habían acabado como meros objetos coleccionables….¿acabaría así él algún día? Cerró los ojos y expulsó ese pensamiento de su cabeza… Intentó centrarse en otra cuestión que no comprendía.

-Entonces… ¿por qué han decidido dejar todo esto aquí? Si se han molestado en guardarlo tanto tiempo, no tiene sentido que ahora lo abandonen….

Jt le contestó, sonriendo.

-Tal vez sus intereses han cambiado y han tenido que sacrificar esta zona...Somos un grano en su culo, no lo olvides….

-Puede…. pero aquí algo que no me cuadra….- miró a su alrededor. Era todo demasiado extraño.

Vio como Cat había abierto una de las cajas de madera y lo que estaba sacando eran piedras talladas.

Jt se acercó a ella, y las cogió.

-Esto son lascas, material prehistórico... Posiblemente, estarían en los enterramientos de donde salieron estos huesos….-Se fijó en una de ellas en concreto, era muy vasta pero se podía apreciar el tono verde que tenia.

Se la enseñó a sus amigos.

-Puedo que esto fuese una de las primeras gemas…

Vincent se acercó a ella y la cogió. La misma sensación que tenía cuando cogía la suya le llegó nada mas notarla.

Movió la cabeza y frunció los labios.

-Sin lugar a dudas lo es…

Tess que había permanecía apartada del grupo, sumergida en sus pensamientos, se acercó lentamente a otra de las cajas y la abrió. Fue sacando, con cuidado, un objeto detrás de otro.

-Aquí hay de todo… armas antiguas.. Muy antiguas…..- sacó el yelmo de una armadura-. La historia de los Bersekers, a lo largo de los tiempos…

Vincent fue hasta ella y lo observo todo detenidamente.

-Según Stuart seria la historia de "mis antepasados"….- suspiró y cogió el yelmo. Una maravillosa obra, hecha en plata repujada-. Tendremos que contarle todo esto… tiene derecho a saberlo…

Todos asintieron.

Jt que había estado observando con detenimiento los esqueletos, se incorporó y mientras se limpiaba las gafas con un pañuelo, les comentó:

-Tengo una cosa que deciros….Después de pensarlo mucho, creo que Rebecca, fue la que se preocupó, de dejar todos los objetos personales de los muertos, en esas cajas. Si os fijáis con detenimiento, la letra que se ve en los frontales, es la misma que l escribió las iniciales de Rebecca. Me inclino a pensar, que se deshacían de los cuerpos, para que no fueran encontrados, y ella, se dedicaba a ordenar lo que quedaba de cada uno de ellos…

-Pero… ¿por qué?.- preguntó Vincent. No le encontraba sentido a nada de lo que estaba viendo.

Cat habló entonces con una extraña serenidad.

-Porque se lo debía… Era su forma de darles un descanso. Un lugar donde ser recordados.- se paseó por la habitación-. Daos cuanta de una cosa, todos acababan en los hornos. No hay forma más anónima de morir que esa, tus cenizas mezcladas con las de todos los demás….Rebecca les dio una muerte propia y cada caja era su pequeño ataúd….- bajó la mirada, sintiendo que se emocionaba

Vincent se acercó hasta ella, dándole un ligero beso en la frente.

-¿Y ella? ¿Por qué también se colocó allí?- le preguntó él después.

Cat sonrió de medio lado.

-Ella llevaba muerta muchos años. Casi me atrevo a pensar, que hacía mucho tiempo que se sentía así, mas muerta que viva…y si te fijas….- miró a su alrededor-estaba enterrada donde nadie podía encontrarla…

Tess al oírla decir eso respiro hondo y dijo:

-Hablando de Rebecca y su muerte… tengo que enseñaros algo.- salió de la habitación de los "tesoros" y se dirigió a la otra sala, mientras seguía hablando-. Llevo desde que habéis venido pensando cómo deciros esto, todavía estoy asimilándolo…Es demasiado "fuerte"…A Jt tampoco le he dicho nada, quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos todos…..-dirigió la mirada a este, él se la devolvió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa Tess?.- le preguntó intrigado.

-Ahora mismo lo sabrás…..- le dijo a su chico, contestando a su pregunta.

Llegaron a la habitación, y ella se acercó a la estantería donde estaban colocados los libros y esperó. Cat se apoyó en la mesa y, Vincent y Jt permanecieron de pie a su lado.

Cogió uno de ellos, con mucho cuidado y lo abrió por la primera página.

\- Mientras Jt se quedaba embelesado mirando esos esqueletos, me he dedicado a echar un vistazo a esto…Cuando he visto esta librería y hemos encontrado las iniciales de Rebecca en la mesa, he pensado, que podían ser diarios de su estancia aquí….- miró a sus amigos mientras hablaba-. Bueno… el caso es que no son diarios… son libros de una editorial inglesa, que debía publicar siempre con la misma encuadernación. Todos ellos son primeras ediciones, y todos ellos tienen las iniciales " RR " en la primera pagina. .- le dio el libro que llevaba a Cat. Esta lo cogió y observó con interés tanto la fecha como las iniciales -. Como podéis comprobar ese libro es una edición de 1851… la época en que Rebecca desapareció….- volvió a la estanterías y sacó otros libros, fue mirando las fechas de edición -. 1853, 1854, 1853, otra vez… 1857, 1860…

-¡Diez años..! .- exclamó Vincent, sin poder evitar sentir algo de claustrofobia de pensar en estar ahí tanto tiempo.

Tess lo miró con condescendencia y siguió sacando libros.

-1871, 1886…

Cat se acercó a la estantería y los miró incrédula..

-Rebecca nació en 1801… en 1886 tendría 85 años….-le dijo mientras volvía a mirar la fecha una y otra vez…- es imposible que pudiera escribir tan claro y leer… absolutamente imposible…y más en esa época….

Tess la miró con tristeza. Sacó otro libro de la estantería y lo abrió por la primera pagina…Las dos "RR" se podían ver con claridad. Se lo dio a Cat para que lo viera ella misma.

\- Este libro, es una primera edición de El valle del terror, de Conan Doyle…una primera edición de 1914….

* * *

_Cuatro días después._

Bob, Mark y Jt, intentaban hacer razonar a Dana de que no debía de permanecer más tiempo del necesario en el Hospital.

-Estáis locos… esto es el paraíso… Ahora mismo acaban de darme un masaje, y estado una hora en el spa…agua fría, agua caliente, agua fría.. Estoy desayunando un café exquisito, con bollos franceses sabrosísimos, sentada al sol y con una maravillosa vista del East River…

Bob puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dana.. Sabes a lo que has ido..

-Lo sé…. Pero permitir que disfrute de mi tratamiento anti crisis de los 50… os aseguro que ahora entiendo porque la gente está enganchada a este sitio…¡ Dios me siento como una reina! eso sí, no os podéis imaginar lo empalagosos que pueden llegar a ser.

-¡Dana! .- Bob de sentó en el borde de la mesa y cruzó los brazos….- tienes un trabajo que hacer...

-Si….- se notaba que llevaba la boca llena. Sonrió. Sentía un inusitado placer sacando de quicio a Bob-. Estos bollos son deliciosos... .- suspiró-. Bueno vale…hay un par de pacientes que me están mirando mal… eso de hablar sola no es muy normal ni aquí…. No os preocupéis, estoy lejos de todo el mundo y llevo un auricular puesto, pueden imaginar que estoy cantando.

-¿Qué tienes hoy?.- le preguntó a punto de perder la paciencia…

Dana cogió la taza de café y bebió un pequeño sorbo. Empezó a contarles sus andanzas la noche pasada.

-Ayer fui hacia el ala este donde trabaja Kevin. No pude pasar… Hay una puerta doble en cada una de las plantas, una puerta de seguridad con clave, tienen pinta de ser biométricas. Para mí, en este momento, son infranqueables por eso siento deciros, que Heather es toda de Kevin…yo no puedo hacer nada…

Mark miró a su padre. Eso no le iba a gustar a Catherine. Bob siguió preguntando.

-¿Qué más? ¿Has seguido vigilando a los objetivos?..

-Si….y me he colado en el despacho del director…Me recibió ayer por la mañana, y me fije que tenia cientos de expedientes médicos en las estanterías como quien tiene libros. La seguridad es un poco más relajada en esta zona, y he podido acceder a ellos sin contratiempos. .- paró un momento para terminarse el café y siguió hablando. Ya no había frivolidad en su voz-. He encontrado un par de cosas muy interesantes… Luego os lo mandaré desde el móvil… son fotos de expedientes médicos de determinados pacientes.. Uno de ellos es Helen Baker..

-¿Has encontrado el expediente de Helen Baker…?.- preguntó Jt, mientras recogía una serie de muestras de la centrifugadora. Llevaba cuatro días dedicado en cuerpo y alma, a la datación de los restos de los esqueletos, encontrados en la "cámara de los tesoros".

Mientras él hacía todo eso, Mark se encargaba de Dana, salvo cuando tenía que dormir un poco, que Jt o Bob lo sustituían.

Por ahora, había encontrado restos de 43.000 años atras, los más antiguos, hasta solo 600…Todos ellos mantenían unos patrones de ADN muy similares, aunque los mas antiguos no es que fueran muy de fiar ya que, las bacterias habían colonizado los cuerpos después de su muerte, pero la estructura externa de sus huesos tenía unas claras características comunes… la diferencia más evidente es que con el paso de los siglos los rasgos identificativos iban perdiendo importancia…Daba la impresión de que se adaptaban mejor para pasar más desapercibidos.

-¿Pone algo interesante?-.

-La pobre fue tratada por psicólogos y psiquiatras todo el tiempo, es más, el médico que la llevo es el mismo que me lleva a mí…

-Debe de ser un hombre mayor….- opinó Mark..

-No mucho… simplemente empezó joven...A lo que iba, tengo prisa, Helen experimentaba los mismos síntomas que Adam el otro paciente del que he buscado el expediente… Violencia, voces en su cabeza, delirios,… problemas de control. Según ponía se le empezó a caer el pelo.. etc.… La diferencia es que Helen en ningún momento demostró nada de todo eso… Jamás hizo daño a nadie. Imagino que no pudo soportarlo más y por eso se mató.

Bob intervino acordándose de algo.

-Los efectos secundarios de los tanto habla Vincent… ¿Has visto otra vez a Adam?

-No… ya os dije que ayer por la mañana lo tenían sedado y atado a una cama…No creo que pueda llegar hasta él otra vez… pero la cosa pinta mal… muy mal…

Bob volvió a la carga.

-Entonces el primer objetivo está controlado..

Jt bufó y se alejo de allí en dirección al bar.

-Prefiero no oír esto.. sé que es lo que hay que hacer pero como comprenderéis no quiero saber nada mas

-Un poco hipócrita de tu parte, ¿no creer?..,.- le dijo Mark levantando las cejas. Dana había sido demasiado clara el primer día exponiendo los "otros" motivos de su misión. No tuvieron más remedio que compartirlo con los presentes, Cat, Vincent, Tess y Jt, a aparte de ellos tres… Dana se disculpo enseguida por haberlo hecho, pero Mark estaba convencido que quería hacerlo…y Bob también estaba convencido. Todos miraron a Cat al saberlo…. Pero ella ni se inmuto. Desde que Heather estaba allí, habían cambiado las prioridades.

Jt lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Puede.. Pero todavía mi conciencia no me deja asimilarlo…..- se metió en la cámara y empezó a trastear en las cajas.

Dana siguió con el relato de sus últimas escapadas..

-Es normal que no lo vea bien… a mi me costó aceptarlo pero, ya lo he hecho…

Bob no se dio por vencido.

-El objetivo uno….- insistió.

-Controlado… puedo acceder a él con relativa facilidad… además la ruta de escape desde allí es la más factible..

-Segundo objetivo.

-Ese es más complicado… es precisamente en el director actual… Tendría que ser en su despacho…Por cierto he descubierto una cosa extraña con respecto a él, lo estuve vigilando ayer y todos los días sube a la última planta del ala oeste, acompañado de un guarda de seguridad. Permanece un rato ahí y luego baja con otro guarda distinto… parece que realicen un relevo. Además suele llevar maletín, como lo que utilizan para guardar muestras… Voy a intentar averiguar que hay es esa última planta…

-Dana por favor no te expongas demasiado-. Le advirtió. Se notaba que estaba preocupado.

Ella rio.

-No lo haré, pero tengo mucha curiosidad… he preguntado por ahí y nadie sabe nada de lo que hay allí arriba….y eso puede conmigo…. .- su voz no dejaba dudas de lo iba a intentar.

Mark miro a su padre sonriendo. ¡Menuda mujer!

\- Dana... -. Fue él, quien hablo ahora, cambiando de tema... te va a parecer un poco raro pero, Jt nos ha contado una cosa muy increíble sobre Aaron Baker, y unido a lo que hemos descubierto sobre Rebecca nos hace pensar que podría existir un expediente de ella en el Hospital.. sería extraño, pero, tal vez.. Puedes mirar si existe?..

\- ¿Rebecca?… ¿qué tiene que ver Aaron Baker con Rebecca?

-Es muy largo de contar… pero tenemos una sospecha… ¿podrías hacerlo?

-Creo que si.. Lo intentaré esta noche, pero que conste que no me gusta que me dejéis a medias…..- cogió aire con fuerza-. ..y ahora tengo que dejaros vienen a buscarme… creo que me toca masaje adelgazante, muslos y caderas…

-No te envicies demasiado…

Dana rio débilmente.

-No te preocupes… es la única manera que tengo de controlar, las ganas que tengo, de que esto vuele por los aires con todos estos hijos de puta dentro….es una forma que ellos mismo me quiten la ansiedad de matarles… no dejan de ser curioso…

Y de paso igual me dejan estupenda..

Bob se apresuró a dejar las cosas claras.

-Dos días más a los sumo….habrá que ayudar a Kevin con Heather… posiblemente tendremos que ayudarle a sacarla…

\- Ah! Se me ocurrió ayer una cosa… si el consigue abrir una de las puertas que comunican su ala con el resto… yo podía sacar a Heather por aquí…esta zona tiene mucha menos vigilancia… las cámaras tienes muchos ángulos muertos..

-De acuerdo, se lo diremos…

-¿Sabéis como esta ella ahora?- preguntó.

Mark se acercó a la pantalla, su expresión al hablar denotaba preocupación.

-Heather por ahora está bien… por las noches Kevin.. .-miro a su padre un momento-. La ayuda como puede…

Dana se tomo su tiempo para volver a hablar. Sabía lo que se hacía ahí y no le gustaba nada que una niña inocente acabara en sus manos.

-Chicos me voy… estar atentos, por favor, dependo de vosotros…Ah! Antes de que se me olvide… ¿Cómo está Nick?.

Bob se levanto del borde de la mesa y se acercó también a la pantalla.

\- Ya está en casa, sano y salvo….y estamos pendientes de ti… de eso no te quepa la menor duda.

Dana respiró profundamente mientras se quitaba el auricular, luego el otro, apagaba el Ipod y lo guardaba todo en una pequeña funda. Luego lo metió en el bolsillo, se limpio los labios con una estupenda servilleta de tela y se levantó justo, cuando el enfermero, que acaba de entrar por la puerta, iba hacia su mesa.

-Srta. Cameron… la están esperando en la sala de masajes… permítame acompañarla…

Ella lo dedicó la más encantadora y falsa de sus sonrisas.

-Será un placer.- le dijo y los dos se internaron de nuevo el edificio.

* * *

Vincent salía en ese momento, del quirófano. Acaba de realizar, una operación de sustitución, de una válvula en el corazón, a un chico de 32 años, con toda una vida por delante.

Había sido tremendamente interesante realizarla con los alumnos de la universidad de NY presentes. Le encantaba la sensación de que, lo que él sabia, podía ser transmitido a los demás.

Pero su mente, por mucho que se empeñase, no estaba al 100 % en lo que estaba haciendo y eso lo volvía loco.

Su trabajo era muy importante, no podía dejar que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor le afectase y, hoy se había dado cuenta, de que lo hacía.

Cuando había tenido el corazón de Christian en la mano, no había podido dejar de pensar, en el corazón de Kurt Windsor y en las palabras, que Stuart le llevaba repitiendo desde hacía un par de días, cuando le enseñaba como luchar contra las bestias del Consorcio: "si tienes la oportunidad de sacarles al corazón hazlo, puede que no tengas otra"…

Iba a ser difícil llevar una doble vida…

Se lavó las manos y se quitó la ropa de la operación. Era la última por hoy, según el cuadrante tendría libre el resto del día. Prácticamente llevaba 48 horas trabajando.

Markus le había llamado de urgencia para que estuviera esos dos días disponible, las operaciones programadas se amontonaban y había una especie de epidemia de problemas cardiacos, entrando por urgencias, que acaban en la mesa de operaciones.

Catherine le había dicho que no se preocupara, que fuera. Los demás estaban vigilando los movimientos de Dana y Kevin.

Este último les pasaba informes detallados de cómo estaba Heather y por lo que parecía, había encontrado un aliado dentro del Baker, que le ayuda en la tarea.

Esta mañana habían hablado un momento por teléfono. Ella estaba intranquila pero había desistido de asaltar el hospital por su cuenta... había que tener sangre fría, no podía dejarse llevar por lo que sus vísceras le pedían que hiciera.

Tess y ella se estaban encargando de hacer ver a su capitán, que el asesinato de los congresistas que habían muerto en el accidente, podía tener relación con el Baker. Era complicado pero habían averiguado que éstos, habían tenido familiares ingresados con graves enfermedades y incluso uno de ellos había estado a punto de morir, pero loe medios de allí, salvaron su vida,

Mucha gente agradecida.

Tess le había mostrado también la conexión entre el detective Morrison, Aaron Baker y por último el hospital… ¿no era un poco extraño, que el policía jubilado hubiera muerto, cuando ellas estaban tentadas de reabrir el caso del suicidio de la mujer de Aaron Baker, justo, cuando él se pretendía presentar a congresista?...

Él les recordó que todavía no habían podido probar que el hospital tuviera que ver con la cantidad desapariciones que Tess había constatado que ocurrían determinados lugares de Manhattan…

Legalmente estaban como al principio. Necesitaban algo mas sólido para ir a por un gigante como ese…o tendrían que pensar en actuar "de otra manera" menos legal…

Salió al pasillo y fue hacia la sala de descanso de los médicos, donde iba rellenar el informe de la operación. Metió la mano en los bolsillo de los pantalones verdes del uniforme y cogió la gema. La sentía caliente al tacto y solo esa sensación ya bastaba para serenarle.

Mientras iba hacia allí vio a Paul Markus que iba haciendo la ronda con los residentes de primer año.

Desde su encuentro en la cafetería se habían visto muy poco. Vincent estaba preocupado porque sabía que le había mentido cuando le había asegurado que había dejado de interesarse por sus peculiaridades y sus posibilidades médicas. Pero, por otra parte, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la posibilidad de una cura y para eso era imprescindible, la intervención del doctor. Y además le estaba muy agradecido por la discreción que había demostrado con Nick,

Respiró hondo y fue hacia él. Éste al verle le saludó y dejando a los residentes, salió a su encuentro.

\- Vincent, quería verte….pero tenía intención de esperar un tiempo discreto… sé que estas pasando por un momento difícil…

\- Y yo sé que le dijo a Cat que intentara convencerme de que me pensara utilizar mis genes para curar….- había una nota de reproche en su voz.

Markus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Vincent… soy médico… soy científico… tengo que hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano…..- en eso no le estaba mintiendo.

-Me hago cargo, doctor… pero como ya le dije los efectos secundarios son horribles….

Su interlocutor asintió.

-Tienes que perdonarme por hablar con Cat pero no puede resistirme… de todos modos quería hablar contigo de otra cosa….- una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Lo cogió del brazo y fueron andando por el pasillo-. He estado leyendo los estudios que hizo tu amigo Jt, para encontrar tu cura y creo que he dado con el problema por el cual falló todas las veces que lo intentó…

Vincent se quedó parado mirándolo fijamente. Se adivinada al verlo la esperanza mezclada con el miedo.

-¿De verdad cree que podíamos encontrar la fórmula para quitarme, esto?.- le daba miedo sonreír.

Su mentor lo hizo otra vez.

-Si..- le dijo, moviendo la cabeza-… pero voy a necesitar una cosa importante y un poco especial… Necesito ADN de tu familia… tendría que ser lo más compatible contigo...-Frunció los labios antes de hablar-. .. Concretamente, y sé que es duro pedirte esto, tendría que ser el ADN de tu padre y el tu madre.

Vincent se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensativo, frunció las cejas y agachó la mirada.

-¿Me está pidiendo que los desentierre y les coja una muestra?

El asintió…

-Sus huesos bastaran, o una muestra de cabello, si todavía tuvieran…

Vincent cogió aire y lo expulsó con fuerza. Fue hacia la pared del pasillo y se apoyó en ella.

Markus se acercó a él despacio.

-Créeme Vincent, es una buena oportunidad.. Hay muchas posibilidades de sintetizar un suero que corrija la desviación genética a la que fuiste sometido..

El lo miró.

-Pero no me lo puede asegurar al 100 %...

El negó con la cabeza.

-No…. Pero supongo que podríamos intentarlo.. No creo que a tus padres le molestase..

-No lo sé….no sé lo qué pensarían de ello…. .- se apartó de la pared-. Déjeme pensarlo un poco… Esta tarde le contestaré…

-De acuerdo….- le apretó con fuerza el hombro-. ¿Qué tal la herida del cuello?-. Le preguntó viendo todavía la marca.

-Bien… prácticamente ha desaparecido…

Su amigo sonrió.

-Tengo que irme…Llámame por la tarde.. ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok.

Vincent vio como el doctor se marchaba seguido por los residentes.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala para hacer el informe de la operación. Más tarde iría a ver como había despertado Christian y después saldría del hospital… tenía que tomar una decisión importante, pero eso era su otra vida.

* * *

Tess se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano mientras Catherine intentaba convencer a su jefe de que debían empezar a investigar seriamente al Hospital Baker..

Después de que se llevaran a Heather, y en vista de la negativa de los jueces a permitirles entrar con una orden, ella se había dejado los ojos y la salud intentando encontrar una forma legal relacionada con el accidente que les permitirá hacerlo. Pero todo había sido inútil.

-Capitán por favor… tengo el pálpito de que esta gente no es trigo limpio… en serio… confié en mí…..- Tess agachó la cabeza, era triste ver a su amiga implorar de esa forma.

Su superior se volvió a enfrentar a ella.

-Chandler, le he dicho un montón de veces que no hay pruebas de peso para ir a por ellos…. Y además, ahora con la candidatura al congreso de Aaron Baker.. lo único que hará será poner a la prensa delante de nosotros….- cruzó los brazos demostrando fortaleza-. ¡Déjelo!…. Es una orden.

Cat se limitó a decir una cosa antes salir del despacho.

-Solo esto capitán… ¿si los cuerpos del agente Morrison y de los senadores desaparecen sin dejar rastro me dejara intentarlo?….

-¿Por qué iban a desaparecer?.-le preguntó él intrigado.

-Porque los que los han matado los quieren…

Su superior la miró fijamente. Tardo en contestar.

-Detective Chandler… si eso ocurre dígamelo…. Y ya veremos….pero, entonces, tendrá que ser sincera conmigo de una vez por todas…¡Y ahora salgan de aquí!

Cat asintió y salió del despacho.

El capitán fijó su atención en Tess. Ésta se encogió de hombros y salió detrás de su amiga, cerrando la puerta que Cat había dejado abierta.

Cuando llegó a su mesa, su amiga estaba de pie al lado de su silla. Los papeles normalmente ordenados de la mesa de Cat, estaban ahora esparcidos encima de ella.

Apoyó las manos, después de encender el pequeño ventilador, que tenía enfrente, estaba muy acalorada.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan ciegos?.- se preguntó a si misma.

Tess se sentó en su silla.

-Cat.. te lo he dicho miles de veces, estos últimos días… Ellos no saben lo que nosotras sabemos..

Cat la miró con el ceño fruncido y se sentó en su silla.

-No puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Heather por mucho que todos me digáis que es mejor esperar…

Tess estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-Sabes que sería un suicidio si intentas colarte ahí…

Su amiga iba a decir algo, pero no la dejo.

-…. Si, Vincent, ya lo sé…pero, Vincent no es rival para ellos….Son demasiados... y el gigantón.- se refería a Stuart con ese nombre desde que se enteró de lo que era-. .. ha dicho que no va a ir a por ellos…Cat, confían en Kevin.. Confía también tú en él…

Catherine respiró hondo. No se iba a dar por vencida así como así.

-He estado pensando en Ángela Baker.. Estoy convencida de que ella sabe lo que está pasando o por lo menos lo que le esta pasado a su "padre-hermano!.. Si pudiéramos hablar con ella….

Tess se armó de paciencia y le siguió el juego una vez más.

-La única forma de conseguir que esa mujer se sincere es utilizar a Vincent…. Y no sé, sí quieres hacer eso.

La mirada que le lanzó Cat se le clavó directamente en el cerebro.

-Por salvar a mi hermana soy capaz de bajar al mismo infierno…el problema…-. Negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba hablando-… es que no tenemos tiempo de que Vincent la convenza de nada… Mi hermana tiene que salir de allí cuanto antes… En ese momento la limpiadora apareció por la puerta de la sala. Se dirigió decidida a las mesas del fondo.

Tess se dio cuenta enseguida de que no era Berta. Desde que habían averiguado lo de su hijo no la habían visto.

Se levantó y fue a hablar con ella.

-Perdona que te moleste, pero porque no ha venido Berta todos estos días… ¿está enferma? .-. le preguntó amablemente.

La mujer, joven, de unos 30 años, la miró con cara de pena.

-OH! ¿No los sabe?... El hijo de Berta, está muy mal….está enfermo y los médicos le han dicho que no creen que aguante mucho..

-No sabíamos nada...- se volvió hacia Cat -. ¿Tan grave es?

-Es muy grave… tiene alucinaciones… .- se acercó a Tess y le susurro al oído-. Creo que es cáncer en el cerebro… no hay nada que hacer.

Tess puso cara de preocupación y se despidió de ella pidiéndole que le diera un abrazo a Berta de parte de las dos.

Volvió a la mesa y se sentó mirando a Cat. Ésta estaba volviendo a colocar bien los papeles que había desordenado.

-Lo van a matar… no querrán dejar cabos sueltos….- dijo, su expresión era de profundo pesar -. ¿Crees que a Helen Baker la mataron también cuando supieron que estaba teniendo efectos secundarios? Pudieron fingir el suicidio…un empujón desde el balcón…con razón el detective Morrison no quiso cerrar el caso….- se quedó pensando un momento-. Tal vez, podamos atacar a Ángela Baker por ahí…sería una jovencita cuando su madre murió pero, tal vez tenga algo que contar… y si tiene miedo de su "hermano" igual nos dice algo..¿qué te parecería ir a hablar con ella?.. en la fiesta llevábamos el rostro tapado, no nos reconocerá…

-¿Nosotras? ¿Cómo policías? Saldrá corriendo…..- dijo Tess de inmediato sin pensar, pero luego lo pensó mejor-. Bueno…. podemos intentarlo y si no funciona, siempre nos quedará Vincent…

Cat sonrió y asintió.

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no sea necesario recurrir a él… hay que convencerla para que hable con nosotras…-. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla-. Desde que nos hemos metido en todo esto, no siento, que esté haciendo bien mi trabajo… todavía veo las caras de los familiares de los desaparecidos y siento tanta impotencia…

Tess la interrumpió.

-Cat, no te olvides que hemos resuelto un montón de casos desde que nos metimos con el Baker, desde luego no tan complicados como éste, pero, seguimos haciendo bien las cosas… y a ellos los acabaremos cogiendo, los meteremos a todos entre rejas…

Cat sonrió con ironía.

-A esta gente no se la mete entre rejas…

-No digas eso….- Tess miró hacia todos los lados-… y menos aquí y en voz alta. Tu padre está empezando a afectarte…

-Mi padre, no. Ellos, lo están haciendo… no te puedes imaginar lo a gusto que le metería un tiro a Gabe…por empezar por alguno.

Su compañera asintió.

-Yo también… más de uno si tuviera la ocasión…El muy cabrón es como si hubiera desaparecido.. Según Mark, en la fiscalía dijo que se cogía una días libres, que le debían y nadie sabe nada de él…Estará encerrado en el hospital, escondiéndose de Vincent y de ti..

Cat lo negó.

-No creo….seguro que sabemos pronto algo de él… no creo que se llevara a Heather hasta allí y no la utilice contra mí…

-Puede que tengas razón… bueno tenemos que ir a entrevistar al del almacén que han robado esta noche.- dijo mientras cogió un informe, de encima de lospapeles amontonados en un lado de su mesa y se levantaba-… un montón de kilos de material explosivo… ¡qué peligro!

Cat se levantó siguiendo a Tess. Cogió su pistola y comprobó que estaba cargada. La guardo en la cartuchera. Tess hizo lo mismo.

-Ah! Tess, después iremos si no te importa al laboratorio, quiero bajar a …ya sabes donde…nunca sé cómo llamarlo.. a coger los libros de Rebecca y… ..- le costó terminar la frase. Estaba un tanto avergonzada de decirlo-… y la cuna…

-¿La cuna?.- preguntó Tess sorprendida.

Cat movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mordiéndose los labios.

-No sé… pero me da mucha pena dejarla allí abandonada….Según los diarios, después de perder al niño que esperaba de Duncan, los médicos le dijeron que no habría más… Pero quien sabe… puede que sí que lo hubiese.- puso cara de pena. Tess sonrió de medio lado, le paso el brazo por los hombros y la obligo a andar.

-Vamos.. Vamos.. Dejemos la sensiblería que ahora necesito a la detective Chandler, enérgica y eficiente.. ¿De acuerdo?

Cat asintió y también, sonrió dejándose arrastrar hacia la salida. Tenían trabajo que hacer.

* * *

La fiebre le había subido otra vez lo que provocó una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro. Era la única forma de la dejaran en paz.

Esos tres días habían sido los más largos y difíciles de su vida.

Cerró los ojos e hizo el intento de recordarlos. No quería que nada de todo aquello se le olvidara… lo único que tenía claro en ese momento es que algún día se lo haría pagar… a todos ellos. Siempre y cuando saliera viva de allí.

Cuando despertó, al principio no entendía como no podía mover ni los brazos ni las piernas. Pensó durante unos breves segundos que todo aquello era un sueño, pero al abrir los ojos, vio que estaba en otro sitio completamente distinto al lugar donde se había dormido.

Estaba en una cama cubierta por una colcha blanca y le habían puesto un camisón del mismo color. No podía mover las manos ni las piernas porque los tenía atados con correas a los laterales de la misma. A su alrededor tres cortinas le impedían ver nada más que el espacio donde estaba la cama.

Empezó a forcejear y llamar a gritos a Gabe. Durante unos minutos nadie acudió… pero si pudo oír, como alguien cerca le decía que no gritara que sería peor.

Ella le preguntó quién era y donde estaba, pero la voz, de una mujer, no volvió a decir nada más.

La cortina de la derecha se movió bruscamente y una enfermera con la parte baja del rostro cubierta con una mascarilla se acercó a su cama.

-Srta. Chandler…no grite por favor….- la cogió de los hombros y la forzó a tumbarse en la cama.

Ella no se dejo, se retorció como una culebra mientras se desesperaba por soltarse de las correas.

-Avisen a Gabe Lowan… es mi novio… es ayudante del fiscal… por favor… que hago aquí?.. Que me ha pasado?

-Nada Srta. Chandler está usted en el hospital para someterse al tratamiento, acuérdese tiene problemas de…

-¿De? ¿Qué tipo de problemas?..

La enfermera la miro a los ojos.

-Problemas mentales Srta. Esta aquí para que se los tratemos…

Heather no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡Eso es mentira! Yo jamás he tenido nada de eso…¡ MIENTE!

La cortina volvió a abrirse y un hombre, también con la mitad del rostro tapado, se acercó a ella. Llevaba en la mano una jeringuilla llena.

-No….- grito Heather cuando la vio-. No… no deje que me la ponga por favor… suplicó a la enfermera-. … llame a mi hermana Catherine…. Por favor

El enfermero se la clavó en el hombro, mientras la enfermera la mantenía pegada a la cama..

-Su número de teléf.….- acertó a decir, mientras el sedante le hacía efecto y ya no recordaba nada mas..

Despertó más tarde, totalmente desorientada y con la boca tan seca que pensaba que iba a ahogarse.

Pidió agua llorando del dolor que le producía en la garganta el hablar. Tardaron escasos segundos en llegar con un vaso y un pajita para que bebiese, pero a ella le parecieron años.

-Beba despacio, Srta… puede atragantarse…beba..

Heather lo hizo con los ojos cerrados no quería abrirlos. Mientras se despertaba se había hecho ilusiones de que todo había sido un mal sueño….pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no…

La enfermera la volvió a dejar sola.

La voz que había oído antes volvió a hablar.

-¡Hola! No te molestes en pedir ayuda… aquí nadie te la va a dar… … según ellos nos tienen aquí porque nuestras familias han pagado para tratarnos de problemas mentales…. Pero no es verdad es que no es verdad….La enfermera vuelve.. Pórtate bien.. Será mejor…

Heather se giró hacia el sitio de donde salía la voz. No podía ver nada, las gruesas cortinas lo hacían imposible.

Oyó pasos y de repente la cortina que tenia a los pies de la cama se abrió. La enfermera que la había atendido y un par de hombres con uniforme de hospital la saludaron educadamente por su nombre, le soltaron las correas y la ayudaron a levantarse.

-Srta. Chandler levántese… vamos llevarla a que le hagan unas cuantas pruebas…

Ella no sabía que hacer. Los hombres la agarraron fuertemente uno de cada brazo y la ayudaron a caminar.

Salió del espacio cuadrado que había sido su mundo durante las últimas horas y pudo ver exactamente donde estaba.

Era una sala rectangular enorme, con muchas camas distribuidas en las dos paredes largas. Se giró hacia la derecha al pasar por la siguiente cama para ver a la mujer que le había hablado antes. Era una chica prácticamente de sus mismos años, rubia muy guapa, pero con el rostro blanco casi cadavérico.. .y una extraña expresión de resignación que encogió el corazón de Heather.. ¿Cuándo tiempo llevaría ahí?

Cuando salió al pasillo no pudo evitar preguntar a dónde iba pero, nadie le dijo nada. Enfadada de que nadie le contestase intentó parar de andar, pero los dos hombres eran mucho más fuertes que ella y la fueron arrastrando.

Intento forcejear con ellos para que la soltaran y cuando paso al lado de las escaleras decidió que tenía que salir de allí como fuese… se giró y le mordió la mano del hombre que tenía a su izquierda. Éste la soltó y ella aprovecho a dar un tirón y soltarse del otro.

Entró en el hueco de la escalera y empezó a bajar los escalones todo lo deprisa que podía hacerlo.

Había bajado un tramo de escaleras cuando de repente sintió un peso inmenso que la tiraba al suelo. Cayó rodando. Uno de los hombres, al que había mordido, la levantó mientras ella se retorcía de dolor. Estaba segura de que se había roto una costilla… le dolía mucho el pecho... Se encaró con su captor, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, éste, le dio un puñetazo en la cara y ella, se desmayó.

Todo lo que ocurrió después, fue como un mal sueño para ella. Sintió que la llevaban en una camilla de un sitio a otro. Sobre todo recordaba las agujas clavándose una y otra vez en su brazo.

Bajo una neblina veía a las personas que la miraban, la examinaban y le hablaban sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por contestar. Cuando intentaba moverse un dolor en el costado la impedía respirar, por lo que dejaba que los demás hicieran con ella lo que querían.

Sabía que de vez en cuando se dormía profundamente.

Se despertó en el momento de oír decir a un hombre, que se alejaba de su cama, que en un par de días o tres estaría preparada para el primer test. Volvió a dormirse y soñó con cosas muy extrañas.

Cuando se despertó del todo, había pasado todo el día. Veía que la poca luz natural que se filtraba por sus cortinas, había desaparecido.

Se dio cuenta que tenía el brazo izquierdo atado a la cama. Se incorporó, en el instante, en que otra enfermera distinta a la que había visto por la mañana, le traía una bandeja con comida. El esfuerzo de levantarse hizo que le volviera a dolor mucho el costado.

Estuvo tentada de tirar la bandeja y empezar a gritar, cuando oyó a alguien hacer eso mismo a los lejos.

-Será mejor que coma y se tome esta pastilla, es para el dolor… no se rompió nada al caer por las escaleras, pero le dolerá el golpe unos días. Coma... No querrá que tengamos que obligarla a hacerlo verdad?.- le amenazo la enfermera.

Oyó gemir a alguien en la distancia y seguidamente un grito de dolor.

Se acercó a la comida y con la mano que tenia libre empezó a comer. Se encontraba aturdida por el golpe y por la medicación que le habían, pero se obligó a hacerlo.. Tenía que conservar las fuerzas, seguro que Gabe y Cat acudían en su ayuda.

Gabe era ayudante del fiscal estaría removiendo NY para encontrarla y Cat también, seguro que habían dejado sus diferencias en un segundo plano…Ese era el pensamiento que inundaba su mente, la confianza absoluta en que la salvarían.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer, la volvieron a tumbar en la cama.. La enfermera le puso un gotero, y la dejaron. Oyó la puerta de la sala al cerrarse.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que a su lado, la chica rubia y ojos tristes que había visto antes, le hablaba.

-No te resistas… deja que hagan lo que quieran…. No eres la primera que pasa por esa cama… te lo puedo asegurar..

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, porque lo que le habían puesto en el gotero, la estaba durmiendo, pero consiguió preguntarle:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Tardó un poco en contestar.

-Lynn Wyatt…

Había intentado incorporarse, pero todo le daba vueltas… la presión en el costado le seguía molestando.

-¿Qué me están haciendo?

-No lo sé.. aquí hacen muchas cosas…¿Cómo te llamas?

-Heather.. Chandler….- tenia la impresión de estar borracha, su boca estaba cada vez más seca.

-Si, tu apellido ya lo he oído…

Heather cerró los ojos.

-Tengo muchísima sed.- miró a su alrededor y vio un vaso en la mesilla. Intentó cogerlo pero le fue imposible-. No puedo llegar al agua.

En ese momento, la cortina de su izquierda se movió ligeramente y Lynn pasó a su lado. Cogió el vaso y se lo dio.

Se acercó a la cama.

-Bebe despacio… podías atragantarte….- le advirtió.

Heather agradeció el líquido atravesando su seca garganta.

-¿Quienes son? Y ¿porque estamos aquí?...- no pudo evitar preguntarle..

Lynn negó con la cabeza.

-Ni idea… solo sé que un día iba a buscar a mi novio a su casa y nunca llegue….-volvió a ver la resignación en su cara-. Al principio hice como tú, resistirme, luchar... pero después de pasar tres días atada a la cama sedada... Decidí que era mejor no resistirse…

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Lynn miró al suelo.

\- Bastante….

\- ¿Y también a ti te han hecho..?..

Ella sonrió débilmente.

-Si…. Demasiadas veces.- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-…creo que ya no sé quién soy.. .Tengo que irme.- miró en dirección a su cama… las vigilantes van a venir ya….- le cogió el vaso, lo dejó en la mesilla y lo volvió a llenar de nuevo.

Antes de que se fuera, Heather la agarró del brazo.

-Gracias…

-No me las des… simplemente no quiero que te maten… Es triste…

De repente, el ruido de la puerta de entrada se oyó. Lynn se apartó de Heather y a una velocidad asombrosa desapareció de su vista para ir a su cama.

Heather recordaba perfectamente haberse quedado, con el brazo extendido y la mano abierta, agarrando el hueco, donde hacia solo un suspiro, había estado el brazo de Lynn.

¿Como había hecho eso? La neblina que envolvía su mente no la dejaba pensar son claridad… sin poder hacer nada mas, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se rindió al sueño.

Los días siguientes pasaron como en una nube, la mayor parte de tiempo lo pasaba drogada y atada. No la dejaban inconsciente, pero si, la dejaban lo suficientemente aletargada, que no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

La sometieron a un sinfín de pruebas. Le volvieron a sacar sangre y tejidos, y viendo que ni Gabe ni Cat aparecían a salvarla, fue perdiendo la esperanza. Llevaba solo tres días, y eran siglos para ella.

La tarde anterior había oído como su compañera de cama Lynn, gritaba como una loca, oyó que la ataban a la cama, y como los enfermeros salían de la sala, pero ella seguía gritando y aullando. Heather incapaz de aguantarlo por más tiempo, giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y empezó a llorar. A llorar despacio y en silencio.

Se durmió profundamente después de que le pusieron el gotero y hubiera estado así hasta la mañana siguiente cuando de repente, en mitad de la noche, notó que la despertaban. Era incapaz de recordar ningún rasgo de él, pero al oírle hablar supo que era un hombre y se dio cuenta de que llevaba la cabeza tapada.

Le acarició la frente y le susurró al oído:

-No te rindas Heather… no te rindas nunca… Estoy aquí para protegerte….- sentía como su cálida mano recorría despacio su cara. Ella quería decir algo, pero él le tapó la boca con delicadeza-. Voy a inyectarte una vacuna, hará que te pongas con fiebre muy alta todo el día de mañana… ellos no se arriesgaran a hacerte nada hasta que sepan de donde viene esa fiebre… y para entonces ya te habré sacado de aquí….ten paciencia.. y confía…

Notó el pinchazo en el hombro y otra caricia en la frente.

Intentó decir algo pero no pudo… El sedante le estaba ganando otra vez, pero justo antes de dormirse un solo pensamiento cruzó su mente… tienes que recordar… tienes que recordar esa voz…

De ahí venia la sonrisa involuntaria que había asomado a su rostro cuando oyó a la enfermera decir que tenia 39º de fiebre. Entonces se dio cuenta de dos cosas, de que eso la iba a salvar de pruebas por ese día, y de que el ángel de la guarda que había ido a su cama la noche pasada, no había sido un sueño.

* * *

Stuart y Jt miraban los huesos colocados en las urnas de cristal, cuando Vincent entró por la puerta del club de caballeros.

-¡Hola! Vengo a invitaros a comer… si es que hacéis eso… La chicas han dicho que no venían, tienen cosas que hacer….- Nadie le hizo el menor caso. Observó como Mark no quitaba pestaña de la pantalla del ordenador Se acercó y vio que era, lo que veía. Las fotografías del expediente de un paciente.

Vincent dejó las bolsas con comida oriental, encima de la barra y presto atención a lo que estaba viendo.

-Es el expediente Helen Baker…

Mark asintió.

-Dana nos ha mandado las foto... y el de Adam también..

-¿En serio?….Ponlo por favor….- le pidió.

Mark tecleó y en la pantalla central apareció la foto.. Agrando la imagen y Vincent pudo leer lo que ponía.

Los síntomas con los que había entrado y la medicación que le estaban dando, la mayoría de ellos sedantes, algo para el corazón y además, vio el nombre de un compuesto químico que no reconocía….

Iba a llamar a Jt para decirle que viniera a echarle un ojo, cuando oyeron la voz de Dana.

-Chicos.. ¿Hay alguien ahí?…

-Si dime Dana..

-Lamento comunicaros que Adam ha muerto… se me encoje el corazón al decir esas palabras.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, pero estoy viendo como se lo llevan metido en una bolsa… Su madre estaba aquí…Voy a seguirlos… han cogido un camino que no lleva a la calle y le han dicho que su madre que ellos se encargaban de hacer la cremación del cadáver sin ningún gasto para ella…. Tengo la impresión de estos pobres padres no van a enterrar a su hijo….luego vuelvo a hablar con vosotros..

-Ten cuidado….- se apresuró a decir Mark.-. Son peligrosos…

-Lo sé… tengo mucho cuidado…

Jt salió de la cámara. Había oído toda la conversación.

\- Un testigo menos….- se sentó en el sillón en frente de Mark. Vincent permanecía de pie. Lo miro-. Ah! ¡Hola!…¿ cuando has venido?..- no espero que su amigo contestara-…. esto demuestra que los experimentos a los que someten a los pacientes, tienen fecha de caducidad...

Stuart también salió en ese momento de la cámara.

A medida que iban estudiando los esqueletos, los llevaban al sótano de la casa de los Reynolds. Para él eran sus antepasados y era importante conservarlos. Tenía intención de llevarlos a Escocia y que toda su gente pudiera verlos. Eran su historia.

Había oído la conversación que habían mantenido, y lo que Jt acababa de decir.

Vincent empezó a hablar entonces. El berseker supo, antes de que empezara, lo que iba a decir.

-Por esa misma razón me parece demencial que alguien más quiera jugar con mis genes… Doc, quiere seguir haciéndolo… Es más, estoy seguro de que está haciéndolo, aunque yo me negué en redondo a ello….- se sentó en una de las banquetas-. No podemos ilusionar a las personas dándoles una cura que a la larga va a matarles o provocarles un sufrimiento tan enorme….- movió enérgicamente la cabeza de un lado a otro-. No... No podemos.

Nadie le dijo nada, era su decisión y todos la respetaban. Todos menos uno.

-Lo que tú eres no tiene nada que ver con las "cosas" que hacen estos locos….- Stuart intentaba constantemente que no sintiera lo que le pasaba como algo malo-…ellos solo buscan su propio beneficio y no les importan las personas, y estoy contigo en que no somos material de experimentación, ni de exposición, somos humanos en el más amplio sentido de la palabra…

Vincent lo miró sabiendo perfectamente a donde quería llegar. Se dio cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para decirles lo que Markus le había pedido. Y sin apartar la vista de Stuart empezó a hablar:

-Doc me ha dicho hoy que puede tener una cura para mí..

Jt se levantó del sillón, sorprendido y emocionado a la vez.

-¿Qué?...- se dirigió a donde su amigo estaba sentado-. ¿Cómo?.. ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?...- se quedó parado delante de él-. Di algo!…

Vincent sonrió.

-No me dejas…

Jt lo miró muy serio. Cruzó los brazos.

-Por favor…- le imploró.

Mark observaba la escena desde su puesto de control, entendiendo perfectamente la ansiedad de Jt. Llevaba muchos años intentando liberar a su amigo de esa maldición.

-Por favor.. ..- dijo él también, uniéndose a Jt.

Stuart permanecía impasible apoyado en la barra del bar. No dijo nada.

-No es que sea seguro...- al oír eso Jt puso mala cara. Vincent se apresuró a seguir hablando-. Pero podría funcionar… solo necesito conseguir una muestra de tejido….- bajó la mirada-. …de mis padres...

Se quedó callado esperando la reacción de su amigo.

-¡Uppsss!….- fue lo único que acertó a decir Jt-….eso es….

Vincent asintió.

-Si… es desagradable y me da mucha pena, pero es una oportunidad…lo que ocurre es que me fastidiaría mucho hacerlo y que luego no sirviera para nada…

Mark se levantó de la silla y metiendo la mano en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, un gesto claramente heredado de su padre, se acercó a ellos.

-Sé que es difícil y desagradable… pero si vale de algo mi opinión… yo lo intentaría…Y además, yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir la autorización para hoy mismo…

Vincent se levantó de la banqueta

-¿Tan pronto?...

Mark asintió

-Tengo grandes amigos en el ayuntamiento y un juez que me la daría sin preguntar… solo tendrías que firmar y hoy, a última hora de la tarde lo podríamos hacer… Necesitaré tu credencial como médico para la autorización… Tiene que ser un médico el que lo lleve a cabo…

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Pensé hacerlo yo… pero no creo que sea capaz de ver lo que queda de ellos después de tanto tiempo…- se volvió hacia su amigo-. ¿Te importaría hacerlo a ti…?

Jt cogió aire. Michael y Anne Keller habían sido casi sus padres. No sería agradable, pero…

-Por supuesto que lo haré….- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su redonda cara.

Vincent le dio un abrazo. Se fijó en Stuart.

-¿No dices nada?- le pregunto.

El aludido se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Es tu decisión…. Yo no lo haría… Te digo siempre que lo que tienes es un don no una maldición y que no tienes porque limitarte a aquello que consideras normal. Tienes a tu alcance tantas cosas.,..- al decir esto había un punto de decepción en su voz-… ¿Por qué no te abres a las infinitas posibilidades que se te ofrecen? No te cierres porque haya gente que te haya hecho daño…- se acercó un poco a él-. Vincent eres especial, eres de los pocos que conozco que no ha nacido así y que es capaz de poner su humanidad por encima de sus poderes….- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Podrías vivir perfectamente con las dos cosas, con tu parte humana y con tu parte berseker… Además... –cruzó los brazos-. ¿Sabes lo que vas a sufrir cuando sepas que Cat está en peligro y que tú no puedes salvarla? Ya sabes que trabajo tiene y lo que implica. Una vez que has tenido ese poder es muy difícil vivir sin él…En fin aprende a vivir nuevamente, con lo que eres.- puso mucho énfasis en el "aprende"-. Ya te dije, que en cuanto lo hagas, esa ansiedad que tienes, de que puedas hacer daño a quien quieres, desaparecerá, porque tú controlaras a la bestia, no la bestia a ti,… no le tengas miedo, Vincent

Vincent lo oyó sin decir nada.

-De todos modos...- siguió diciendo Stuart, parecía molesto y a la vez resignado-…no es seguro que esa cura vaya a funcionar… tu caso es complejo… muy complejo….- se colocó a su lado-. No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones.

Después de decirle esto último, volvió a dirigirse hacia la cámara para seguir catalogando los restos.

Jt fue hacia Vincent.

-No le hagas caso….él no ha pasado por que lo que tú has pasado.

-Ya...- le dijo su amigo asintiendo. Pero por alguna razón las palabras de Stuart habían removido algo dentro de él.

Mark los miro un momento y se encaminó hacia la salida.

-Bueno, pues si está decidido.- Vincent asintió-. os dejo… Voy a prepararlo…Jt te encargas de todo esto….- le dijo señalando el ordenador. Éste asintió. Iba a salir por la puerta cuando se volvió -.. ¡Ah! Vincent… ¿en qué cementerio están enterrados tus padres?

-En Green-Wood…

Se lo apuntó mentalmente.

-Ok… te llamaré en cuanto tengo todo arreglado..

Vincent lo observó mientras salía, pero en cuanto desapareció, su mirada volvió hacia el hombre que estaba en la cámara.

Aunque era algo que no podía entender, ya que llevaba años buscando esa maldita cura, una parte de él sentía que lo estaba traicionando, traicionando a todo un linaje, a algo que iba más allá de él mismo y eso no le gusto, porque le hacía sentirse mal, muy mal.

* * *

Tess y Catherine llegaron al despacho que Ángela Baker tenía en la edificio de la empresa, poco después de la hora del almuerzo.

Habían pasado en resto de la mañana intentando hablar con los trabajadores de una empresa de fabricación de explosivos en donde habían desaparecido casi 100 kilos de TNT. Éstos, no se mostraron muy colaboradores a pesar de la insistencia de sus jefes. Habían entrado a robar hacia 4 días y no había dejado ningún pista que les sirviera, salvo un testigo, que había visto una furgoneta blanca aparcada en el muelle de carga a horas que no eran lógica. Esa furgoneta no tenía nada que la hiciera diferente de las demás, y el testigo no recordaba la matricula. Intentar buscar esa furgoneta blanca en NY era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, y lo peor es que ese explosivo, no creían se fuese utilizado, para nada bueno.

Ángela no estaba en ese momento y las hicieron pasar para que la esperaran. . El buen gusto que reinaba en el resto de las dependencias se veía también ahí. Un despacho enorme con unas espectaculares vistas de Central Park. Tess se asomó a la inmensa cristalera que hacía de pared.

-¡Qué maravilla!- exclamo sin poder contenerse. .- no tengo palabras…

Cat por su parte estaba disfrutando de la colección de cuadros que decoraban las otras paredes. Originales de paisajistas ingleses e impresionistas. Otra maravilla.

No hacia ni 5 minutos que habían entrado cuando la puerta se abrió y una guapísima mujer morena, entró sonriendo. LLevaba un vaporoso vestido blanco y unos espectaculares zapatos rojos de tacón alto.

Se dirigió a Cat, con la mano tendida presentándose.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenas tardes! Perdonen que las haya hecho esperar, pero las comidas de negocios a veces se alargan… Soy Ángela Baker y ¿usted es?...

Cat le estrechó la mano.

-Detective Catherine Chandler…y ella.- se dirigió a Tess-. Es mi compañera la detective Vargas.

Fue hacia ella y le estrecho la mano a su vez. No perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento.

Después de las debidas presentaciones las invito a sentarse. Tenía un sofá pegado a una de las paredes con una mesa de cristal en el frente. Tess y Cat se sentaron en él y ella lo hizo lo propio, en una butaca, tapizada en rojo inglés, igual que el sofá.

-Bien y ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? ¡Oh! Perdonen ni falta de educación… ¿Querrían tomar un café antes de empezar?...- les ofreció, mientras hacía ademán de levantarse, para llamar a su secretaria.

Las dos dijeron que no hacía falta.

-Sentimos molestarla.- empezó diciendo Tess-….pero nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre su madre.

Ella las miro sinceramente sorprendida.

Cat continúo hablando.

-Hace un tiempo, repasando casos sin cerrar, descubrimos el de su madre. Nos pusimos en contacto con el detective que lo llevaba en el momento que ocurrió., en 1978, no es así?.

Ángela asintió. Cat creyó atisbar un destello de preocupación en su mirada.

-Si… fue entonces…yo era una adolescente..

\- El detective Morrison nos dijo que nunca estuvo convencido de que se hubiera suicidado y nos remitió a que quedásemos con él para darnos un dossier que tenía en su apartamento sobre el caso.

-¿En su apartamento?.

Tess se lo aclaró.

-Si… El detective estaba jubilado y por lo que comprobamos estaba algo obsesionado con ello… nos dijo que había cosas extrañas que eran difíciles de entender….- eso esa mentira pero Ángela no lo sabía.

La Srta. Baker se movió incomoda en la silla mientras se frotaba las manos.

Cruzó y descruzó las piernas, buscando una posición más cómoda.

-No entiendo este interés por un caso tan viejo….mi madre se suicido. Según mi padre tenía ideas extrañas en la cabeza, visito regularmente a un psiquiatra, tomó medicación, pero no fue suficiente…

-Ya… el caso es que ha ocurrido una cosa que lo ha cambiado todo….- Tess se puso muy seria mientras lo decía-. El detective Morrison, fue asesinado en su domicilio hace unas semanas y además de forma especialmente violenta. El dossier que tenia sobre su madre ha desaparecido… creemos que él que lo mató se lo llevó.

Cat continuo no perdiendo detalle de la reacción de Ángela.

-Es muy extraño que esto haya ocurrido justo cuando habiamos decidido hablar con él y no podemos olvidarnos de que su hermano acaba de iniciar una prometedora carrera política…

Ella las miró aparentando tranquilidad pero Cat estaba segura de que estaba muy lejos de tenerla.

-No sé que puedo decirles… Mi madre era estupenda, pero después de pasar el cáncer de ovario que tuvo, todo cambio. Al principio, todos nos alegramos de que se curara, era un caso muy raro para la época, pero poco a poco, su salud fue empeorando. Yo jamás tuve dudas de que fuera un suicidio, era una mujer muy independiente y el sentir que constantemente necesitaba a los demás supongo que fue demasiado…Pero mi padre fue quien más estuvo con ella, todos aquellos años…

-¿Y su hermano?...

Ángela abrió mucho los ojos al oír hablar de su hermano.

-Él estaba en Londres en un internado cuando ocurrió todo.. y mi otro hermano era demasiado pequeño para enterarse de nada-. La reacción fue rápida, sus hermanos quedaron descartados de un plumazo.

Cat cambio de tema.

-¿Recuerda algo de lo médicos que la trataron del cáncer?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No….nada de nada..Solo que fueron eficientes…Y mi padre les estaba tan agradecido que construyó el hospital para ellos y para que pudieran trabajar sin problemas… Fue su buena acción…

Cat se dio cuenta de que Ángela, sabía lo que tenía que decir. En ningún momento se extraño, de que alguien pudiera pensar, después de tantos años, que su madre no había muerto así.

Decidió jugarse el todo por el todo, tenían que arriesgarse y además, no quería que Vincent volviera a aparecer en la vida de esa mujer. No es que tuviera dudas respecto a su chico, pero simplemente no le gustaba la idea de imaginarlos juntos. Ya había tenido bastante con Alex y Tori… no era lo mismo, pero no quiera pensar en otra mujer deseando colgarse del cuello de Vincent.

-¿Puedo llamarla Ángela? .- le preguntó afablemente.

-Si por supuesto.- contesto ella.

-Ángela, tenemos sospechas, de que en ese hospital se realizan experimentos que no son, todo lo éticamente correctos que cabria esperar… y pensamos, que cuando curaron a su madre, podían haber estado experimentado con ella.

Tess miró a Cat con los ojos abiertos como platos. Todas las cartas encima de la mesa. Bien, le siguió el juego.

Ángela se levanto de silla y se acercó a la cristalera. Cuando hablo no las miró.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando. Mi padre confiaba en esos profesionales. Es imposible que se hagan experimentos fuera de la legalidad….- se dio la vuelta cuando terminó de hablar. Hacia intentos por parecer fría y distendida, pero estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo-. Ese hospital ayuda a centenares de personas todos los años… me parece demencial que se les insulte de esa manera… Detective, antes de hacer semejantes insinuaciones debería estar bien segura.

-Le puedo asegurar que lo estoy… nos faltan unas cuantas pruebas y podremos entrar allí e investigar… Solo lo voy a decir una cosa más, según nuestras fuentes han muerto más personas por culpa de esos experimentos que la gente que han salvado…No creo que compense… Su familia está vinculada con ese hospital, forman parte de su consejo de administración….cualquier cosa que saliera a la luz podría ser muy perjudicial para ustedes.

Ángela se sentó en la butaca de su escritorio, de impecable cristal.

-Si no tienen nada más que decirme creo que deberían irse….

Tess sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Por favor, todo esto es muy importante…¿no querrá que el escándalo que pudiera organizarse, si tenemos razón, empañe la carrera política de su hermano, verdad?..- quería dejar clara era idea-. Piénselo y cualquier cosa que quiera decirnos no dude en llamarnos….- la dejo encima de la mesa-… da igual la hora que sea…

-Y piense en las vidas que puede haber en juego….-. acabo diciendo Cat.

Ángela se recostó en el respaldo de su butaca.

-Por favor….tengo muchas cosas que hacer…. Si no les importa….- señaló la puerta.

Cat se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia ella. Tess la siguió no sin antes volver a señalarle a tarjeta que había dejado encima de la mesa.

-A cualquier hora….- le repitió

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Ángela Baker, una mujer fuerte, decidida y en la cima del mundo, se derrumbó. Se levantó de su butaca y se acercó a un pequeño mueble bar, escamoteado en una de las paredes. Lo abrió presionando el panel y con manos temblorosas se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Bebio el primer trago con avidez. Cuando descendió por su garganta, notó que volvía controlarse.

Se quedo ahí de pie mirando la pared blanca y no supo qué hacer. Siempre había sabido que era una cobarde, pero ahora, se estaba dando cuenta de que no podía seguir viviendo con ello. No podía seguir mirando hacia otro lado y vivir su alegre vida…

Se sentó en el sofá y se tapo la cara con las manos.

Sabía que tenía que reaccionar… pero ¿cómo?…¿cómo enfrentarse al mismo demonio sin ninguna garantía de que su inmolación serviría para algo?

* * *

Evan se miraba al espejo de su apartamento, en el ala este del Hospital, intentando que la capucha de su chándal le cubriera por completo la cara.

Aunque sabía que Heather estaba completamente drogada cuando él llegaba, no quería arriesgarse a que lo reconociera. Todavía era demasiado pronto para ello.

Volvió a quitarse el chándal y lo dejo encima del sofá de piel. Se dirigió a la mesa del salón y empezó a hacer inventario de lo que iba a llevarse.

Desde el momento que vio a Heather en esa sala, se dio cuenta, de que su aventura había terminado. Se había acabado el fingir ser lo que no era. Quería cargarse a esos desgraciados pero, ahora tendría que hacerlo desde fuera. Sacarla de allí implicaba salir él también, y lo mismo pasaría con Kevin.

Kevin.

Le estaba costando mucho acostumbrarse a llamarlo así, para él siempre había sido Jeremy.

Le había contado a grandes rasgos quienes eran y que estaban haciendo. La sorpresa fue mayúscula. Una organización persiguiendo a otra desde hacía casi dos siglos. Demencial.

El sabia que luchar contra ellos era una locura por eso, no dejaba de admirarlos. Ahora además contaban con Cat y con Vincent.

La noticia de que Thomas no era el padre biológico de Cat, era algo que ya sabía. Se enteró, viendo los expedientes que encontró en la guarida de Muirfield, cuando ayudó a que cogieran a Vincent… El día que murió. El dia que murió por salvarlos a ambos. Recordaba que Vincent también lo sabía... Pero ¿cómo podía ser posible?

Respiró profundamente.

Se lo preguntaría cuando lo tuviera en frente…. y también tendría que preguntarle, si iba a dejar, que utilizara su genética para seguir manteniéndose con vida. No pudo evitar sonreír. Una gran pregunta.

Confiaba, en que el hecho de que se sacrificara por ellos, le hiciera ganar puntos y también, que se iba a dejar la piel por sacar a Heather de allí.

De todos modos, el reencuentro iba a ser muy complicado. Kevin le había dicho que el padre de Cat, un tal Robert Reynolds, su tío, sabía que él estaba vivo, pero no se lo había dicho a ella. La razón era muy sencilla. Si tenían que eliminarlo, no sufriría dos veces y hasta hacia poco, no sabían si se podía confiar en él.

Cerró los ojos durante un momento. Algunas veces sus pupilas le dolían a rabiar. Estaba seguro de que sus ojos acabarían como los de Lowan, de color ámbar a perpetuidad….el proceso era mucho más lento, pero así seria.

Se detuvo delante de la mesa y comprobó todo lo que había dejado encima de ella. Pequeños tubos y envases para muestras, se alineaban.

Cuando había tomado la decisión de largarse, pensó que no podía hacerlo con las manos vacías. Había tomado pequeñas muestras de todos los experimentos a los que pudo acceder, igual que a las muestras que se conservaban de determinadas bestias, de Vincent, de Cat, y algunas otras etiquetadas con iniciales que no había podido relacionar con nada ni con nadie.

Cogió uno de los tubos y lo miró al trasluz. Había conseguido un poco de esa muestra, llevaba mucho tiempo viendo como Morgan era el único que se acercaba a ella y el único que podía manipularla…. No había tenido tiempo para estudiarla pero lo haría. En el envase original solo ponía una cosa, "R", nada más.

Cogió aire. Kevin le había prometido que su familia le ayudaría a acabar con toda esa gentuza, era lo que llevaban deseando desde hacía años, pero, para eso, pensó, hacía falta que pudiera acceder a un buen laboratorio.

Inmediatamente, un nombre asomó a su mente… ¡JT! Claro, él podría proporcionarle todo lo que le hiciese falta…

¿Cómo sería volver a la vida?.. A la vida normal… si es que podía volver a tener una vida normal….

Movió la cabeza enérgicamente de un lado a otro…Mejor no pensar en eso. Ahora tenía que volver a trabajar y mientras lo hacía prepararía una inyección de vitaminas y otra, con otra vacuna, para volver a inyectarle esta noche, aprovechando el cambio de enfermeras…Kevin era estupendo distrayéndolas….

No podía durar mucho esta estrategia, pero les daría tiempo de pensar la forma de escapar con alguna garantía. Cogió otro tubo de encima de la mesa, el líquido le recordaba el pus de las infecciones, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Eso era el poderoso paralizante que estaban integrando en el ADN de las bestias como un arma más….Un mordisco y no podías moverte, e inyectado en las proporciones justas causaba el mismo efecto… Volvió a dejarlo donde lo había cogido.

Se puso otra vez la bata blanca, metió todo en un maletín que guardó debajo de su cama y con paso decidido salió de su apartamento para ir a trabajar, como hacia todos los días.

* * *

Después de salir del despacho de Ángela, Cat recibió una llamada en su móvil.

-¡Hola cariño!.- le saludo emocionada de oír su voz. Llevaba prácticamente dos días sin verlo y necesitaba oírlo. Sonrió, mientras pensaba, que por ahora se conformaría con solo eso.

\- ¡Hola! Te he echado de menos…. Ha sido una pena que no hayáis podido venir a comer al club.

Cat suspiró antes de contestar. Tess y ella se metieron en ese momento en el ascensor.

-Lo sé, pero hemos tenido que ir a un par de sitios…

Tess le hacía señas para que le contara la entrevista con Ángela, pero ella se negó.. Vocalizó un "después", antes de seguir hablando con Vincent.

-Se nos ha hecho muy tarde y ahora tengo que hacer unas cosas.. Comeremos algo por ahí…

-¿Dónde vas a ir? .- preguntó él, curioso.

Volvió a sonreír, sabía lo que iba a decir en cuanto lo supiera.

-Voy a ir a por los libros de Rebecca y a por la cuna...

-¡Dios! Cat… estás obsesionada con ella.

Lo dicho, lo sabía.

-Si lo estoy…y no quiero dejar todo eso ahí…Ya hemos vaciado casi toda la otra sala y hemos cogido algunas de las pertenencias de los murieron… ¿por qué no puedo coger eso?

Vincent en el otro lado de la línea puso cara de circunstancias.

-Acabaras llevándote todo….- le advirtió-. Lo sé… pensaras que es una pena.. que eran sus cosas… ya estoy viendo la cama entrando por la puerta de nuestra nueva casa…

Salieron en ese momento a la calle. Su coche estaba aparcado justo enfrente de la puerta.

-No… no lo haré…- le dijo ella, ligeramente molesta y a la vez, encantada de que la conociera tan bien.

Vincent le dio una tregua.

-En fin…te llamaba para darte una buena noticia que, puede ser todavía mejor.

Cat se apoyó en la puerta del coche mientras Tess entraba dentro.

-Dispara…- le dijo expectante.

Oyó como su chico reía al otro lado.

-Doc me ha dicho que puede haber una cura para mí….

Cat empezó a gritar.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh Dios mio!¡No me lo puedo creer!...¿cómo?

Tess, sentada ya en el asiento, la miraba como si estuviera loca.

Vincent siguió hablando.

-Me ha dicho que hay una posibilidad consiguiendo genes puros… los genes de los que vengo…

Cat enseguida lo supo.

-Tus padres…

-Si… mis padres…Mark ha dicho que conoce a algunas personas en el ayuntamiento y a un juez, que pueden tramitar esto de urgencia…Cat, esta tarde, a última hora vamos a ir a Green-Wood a exhumar los cuerpos.. ¿querrías venir conmigo?... Jt se va a encargar de hacer la extracción de las muestras… pero me gustaría que estuvieras ahí….No es algo agradable…. Y me siento mal por hacerles esto… son mis padres…- Cat notó que la tristeza lo invadía.

-No te preocupes estaré ahí, contigo… no pienso dejar que pases por esto sin mí…..pero, ¿la posibilidad es real? De verdad va a encontrar una cura…- no podía creérselo… no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Bueno, creo que sí… pero tampoco lo puedo asegurar al 100 % y desde luego llevara su tiempo….

Cat intento controlarse. No era seguro…

-Ok... Esperaremos… pero hay esperanza y eso es lo importante….

-Si... lo es…..Te llamare en cuanto sepa a qué hora tenemos que estar en el cementerio….

-Si hazlo... Acudiré rauda y veloz…. Te lo prometo…..- respiró hondo-. Te quiero…. Y a pesar de que no sea seguro no puedo evitar estar muy contenta…

El rió otra vez.

-Lo sé… yo también lo estoy….y también te quiero….

Tess desde dentro del coche le hacía señas para que le contase lo que estaba pasando.

-Tengo que dejarte Tess va a matarme si no le cuento todo de inmediato… nos vemos luego...

-Nos vemos luego….- se despidió.

Cat colgó el teléfono y con una sonrisa radiante en la boca entro en su coche. Durante el trayecto le contó a su compañera lo que Vincnet le había contado a ella por teléfono.

Tess se mostró un poco menos entusiasta que Cat.

Jt le había contado las innumerables veces que creían haberla encontrado y las innumerables decepciones que había sufrido. Decepciones que marcaron a Vincent durante mucho tiempo. No quería que eso volviera a pasar. Ni a Vincent ni a Cat. Su consejo hacia su amiga fue que debían mantener todavía los pies en el suelo, hasta que de verdad diera resultado.

Cuando llegaron aparcaron el coche en el mismo callejón y entraron. Tess se giro antes de hacerlo. Le había parecido que había visto algo moverse unos pocos metros detrás de ellas. Mantuvo la atención concentrada durante unos segundos esperando volver a verlo, pero nada pasó. Cat la llamaba desde el interior, se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

Llegaron a la celda de Tori y accionaron el dispositivo. Un ruido a sus espaldas las hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- preguntó Tess ligeramente intrigada. Cat se volvió pero no le dio importancia.

-Seguro que nada…vamos a darnos prisa, quiero llevarlo todo a la casa... ¿quieres que te deje antes en la comisaria?..

Tess no le hizo caso y sacó su pistola.

-Espera aquí voy a echar un vistazo a ver si veo algo…

Cat se quedó en la entrada a los túneles mientras Tess hacia lo que le había dicho. Ella observó con detenimiento la estancia donde estaban y no vio nada que le extrañase. Ni un solo movimiento.

Tess volvió a los pocos minutos.

-Tengo una extraña sensación en la base de la nuca, como si alguien me estuviera vigilando.

Cat le cogió el brazo.

-Vigilamos cada movimiento que hacemos… es imposible que alguien nos pueda seguir sin que nos enteremos….- le dijo.

-Ya.. .- se encogió de hombros no muy convencida-. De acuerdo, bajemos….

Cat sonrió y las dos descendieron por la cuesta de piedra que llevaba al subterráneo.

Cogieron los libros primero, aprovechando un par de cajas que habían quedado vacías cuando habían hecho inventario. Después entre las dos subieron la cuna y poco a poco lo fueron llevando al coche.

Cuando lo tuvieron todo colocado entre el maletero y el asiento trasero, Tess se volvió hacia su amiga.

-Esa cuna tendrás que mandar que te le restauren; al cogerla se nota que la madera no resistirá mucho, por muy sentimental que te pongas con ella. En verdad no entiendo que te la quieras llevar…

Cat se encogió de hombros.

-No sé… pero no puedo dejarla ahí… me parece tan frio ese sitio…

Tess sonriendo fue a cerrar la puerta del laboratorio mientras Cat se metía en su coche y arrancaba el motor. Esperó a que su amiga se sentara a su lado y condujo en dirección a Riverside Drive.

En ese mismo momento, en los pasillos que desembocaban en el laboratorio, la trampilla que bajaba al horno, se levanto y una sombra se izó hasta quedar de pie en el suelo de piedra. Empezó a andar hasta la celda donde Tori había muerto y buscó a tientas, el resorte que había visto accionar a Cat.

Después de unos pocos minutos buscándolo, lo encontró, lo accionó y vio como la pared se movía. La empujó un poco para poder pasar y sin más, empezó a descender en medio de la oscuridad, suerte que a él no le hacía falta luz.

* * *

Dejó a Tess en la comisaria y se dirigió a la casa. Esperaría la llamada de Vincent para ir al cementerio mientras ordenada todo lo que habían traído del subterráneo.

Además comprobaría que la cocina y los baños, el de arriba y el de abajo, habían quedado como querían.

Amanda se había dado prisa y ya tenía restaurados el piano y el escritorio. La cama tendría que esperar porque tenía que hacerlo "in situ" ya que era muy complicada de mover.

Entró en la casa, como pudo, la cuna y la dejó en el salón. Más tarde la subiría arriba, o mejor, pensó, ya la subiría Vincent.

Iba a ir a por los libros, cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Era un mensaje de texto de Bob

"_..Cat… ¿querrías bajar a los túneles?… Jacob quiere darnos la gracias por haber estado con ellos después de que muriera su abuelo….Yo estaré a partir de las 6 pm más o menos…. Tu misma…ya sabes cómo se va._

_Tu padre…..Bob"_

Cat lo leyó varias veces. Estuvo pensando un rato.

Quería ir, pero había un problema. Vincent podía llamarla y allí no había cobertura. Al final, decidió que iría, seguro que le daba tiempo. Mark había dicho que tendría todo a última hora de la tarde.

Se quito la fina chaqueta negra de algodón que llevaba puesta y empezó a sacar los libros de las cajas, mientras buscaba un lugar donde ponerlos.

Estuvo entretenida todo el tiempo colocando cosas y haciendo una inspección de las obras. Todo estaba quedando genial…Deseo que las cosas no fueran tan complicadas y poder disfrutar de esa casa como cualquier pareja normal. Tal vez algún día…

A las 5 ½ más o menos, se volvió a poner la chaqueta y bajó al sótano.

Al entrar en los túneles giró hacia la derecha y apuntó con la linterna el camino que había seguido cuando fuera por ahí con su padre y Stuart. Sabía que irían a su encuentro. Se fue fijando con detalle en las pequeñas cosas que la otra vez le pasaron por alto.

Abrió su mente y sus sentidos a todos los sonidos y sensaciones, que le fueron llegando. Por de pronto, notó que no sentía frio. Al contrario de lo que podría parecer ya que se encontraba en un lugar donde jamás llegaba el sol, la temperatura era bastante agradable.

Apuntó con la linterna hacia una de las paredes y descubrió en la parte de abajo, tres conductos. Los tocó y vio que estaban calientes. No podía imaginar de donde vendría eso, pero desde luego, ayudaría a la creación de un hogar en el subsuelo de Manhattan..

Siguió caminando y lo siguiente que notó fueron ruidos; ruidos en las tuberías, como cuando golpeas sin querer un radiador de hierro, eso sonido hueco tan característico. Pues eso fue lo que empezó a oír, o mejor a darse cuenta de que lo estaba oyendo. Al principio daba la impresión de que eran simples ruidos, cuando prestó atención, sonrió. Estaban hablando…. Era código Morse, lo era. Y tal vez hablasen de ella, porque al llegar a un cruce, vio una luz que venía desde la izquierda.

Instintivamente cogió su pistola. La voz de un chico joven la hizo volver a guardarla.

-Catherine...- le gustaba mucho la forma que tenia de decir su nombre-. Soy yo, Jacob. Jacob Wells… he venido a su encuentro no se preocupe.

Mientras hablaba se fue acercando a ella.

-Esos ruidos que oigo… son lo que creo que son..

El joven, enfundado en una larga capa negra, sonrió a la luz de las linternas.

-Sois muy lista….Aunque no se lo crea tenemos un sistema de comunicación muy eficiente… entre otras cosas.. Llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo aquí….-encogió los hombros-. Bueno yo prácticamente toda mi vida.. Pero, no hablemos aquí…déjeme que la invite a un té….- la cogió del brazo y la invito a seguirle.

Cat sonrió y se dejo llevar.

Recorrieron otra vez un sinfín de túneles… le llevo por lugares que antes no vio. Al final llegaron a una sala donde el viento hacia que no pudieras oír, ni tus propios pensamientos y a un lugar donde una enorme mesa dejaba constancia de que era un lugar de celebraciones…Ahí, le dijo Jacob, una vez, su madre y su padre bailaron….

Después siguieron otra serie de túneles donde fueron saludando a las personas que encontraban por el camino, para al final llegar a la parte de arriba de una magnifica escalera de caracol hecha de forja. Cat no pudo evitar un "¡Oh!" cuando la vio. Era preciosa. Fueron descendiendo por peldaños maravillosamente trabajados con motivos florales hacia una intensa luz que se distinguía abajo.

Llegaron a la sala donde había conocido al otro Jacob y desde allí, la llevo a la que debería ser su habitación.

Una cama grande pegada a la pared. Una pared con un precioso ventanal, con vidriera, en forma de media luna; estanterías repletas de libro y una robusta mesa de madera con sus sillas. Había aparte, esculturas imitando imagines clásicas y antiguos objetos decorativos.

No había hecho nada más que llegar, cuando Bob entró seguido de una mujer de mediana edad, que llevaba una bandeja con tres tazas de té y unas galletas de mantequilla, lo dejó todo encima de la mesa y después de dar, a Jacob, un beso en la mejilla salió, despidiéndose de los demás con una preciosa sonrisa.

Bob saludó a Jacob y luego a Cat. A ésta le dio un suave beso en el pelo.

Mientras les acercaba las tazas de té, les fue dando las gracias por haber ido al pequeño funeral que hicieron en los túneles.

-Es duro pensar que se haya marchado. Era el alma de este sitio…..- dijo apesadumbrado.

-Era un gran hombre, Jacob….- le aseguró Bob-. Tuvo que hacerse cargo de situaciones tremendamente difíciles. Su vida llegó a peligrar en ocasiones, porque la gente que vive aquí, muchos de ellos huyendo de su vida pasada, era lo más importante para él.

Cat los oía mientras saboreaba su té de especias.

\- Tu padre, ¿que tal lo lleva?...creo que no estaba en el homenaje, ¿verdad?. - le preguntó dejando la taza en la bandeja.

Bob y Jacob cruzaron la mirada un segundo.

-No… mi padre no es muy dado a las grandes reuniones y suele llevar su dolor a solas…Ha pasado por mucho…

Cat asintió.

-Bob que me dijo que tu madre murió cuando naciste… y que se llamaba Catherine, como yo…

Jacob tardó un poco en contestar

-Si… así es… se llamaba Catherine y era muy hermosa…-se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado a tomar el té-. Esta es una de las pocas fotos que tengo de ella….- se acercó a un saliente de la pared, el cual, habían aprovechado para crear una estantería y cogió una foto enmarcada en un precioso marco de plata. Se la tendió a Cat y ella lo cogió...- la mataron justo después de que naciera.

-¿Quién puede ser tan cruel?...- peguntó Cat, perpleja.

Jacob miró a Bob y éste le devolvió la mirada.

-No... No puede ser…No me digáis que fu…- Cat no pudo terminar la frase.

Miró la foto de la madre de Jacob y por un momento, era incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Su expresión cambio y el asombro y la incredulidad se apoderaron de ella.

Se puso en pie aguantando a duras el marco, con manos temblorosas.

-No puede ser…. Esto es imposible…

Bob se acercó a ella preocupado, lo mismo que Jacob.

Cuando Bob la cogió del brazo se dio cuenta de que no solo le temblaban las manos.

-¿Qué te pasa Cat?.. Dímelo. Por favor.

Ella levantó la vista de la foto y miró a Jacob.

-Tu madre… es… era… mi prima Cathy…

Jacob permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, mirando fijamente a Cat. No había dicho nada, desde entonces.

Bob, en cambio, no paraba de andar de un lado a otro, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Te juro Cat, que todo esto es nuevo para mí… yo… supe de vuestra existencia.- miró a Jacob mientras hablaba-. … cuando mi padre y un grupo de nosotros, mandamos al infierno, el antiguo hospital que ellos tenían… cerca de donde está ahora el Baker… Jacob y sus hombres nos ayudaron…..

-Pero no viste a mi padre….

-No…no lo vi entonces…y ya sabes lo que paso después. Tuvimos un problema con Vincent, porque lo confundimos…, pero enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que era un error… El mismo Jacob se encargó de contármelo y también me dijo, que Vincent había encontrado a una persona a la que amaba tanto, que a veces se arriesgaba demasiado por ella. Por eso había conseguido llamar nuestra atención…

Se volvió hacia su hija y siguió hablando.

-Te puedo jurar que jamás supe su apellido. Una de las veces en que volví de Londres baje aquí para hablar con Jacob y con él, y te ví. Un bebe precioso en brazos de su padre... Me contaron todo lo que había pasado….- se dirigió a Cat-. Pero jamás pude imaginar que tuvieras ninguna relación con ella.- Eso sí, todos sabemos quien la mato…

-Ellos mataron a Cathy…-se levantó del sillón donde estaba, su cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Es muy complicado Cat….- le dijo su padre.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Jacob se acercó a ella y la agarró suevamente por los hombros.

-Cuéntamelo todo….por favor cuéntame quien era mi madre.- le pidió muy serio.

Catherine lo miró con un nudo en la garganta. Se volvió a sentar. Jacob se sentó a su lado.

Bob se apartó un poco, se apoyó en una de las paredes de la habitación y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente lo que su hija iba a contar.

En ese momento, por el rabillo de ojo, vio una sombra enorme que se movía en el pasillo justo al lado de la entrada de la estancia. Le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y se quedó quieto ahí. Él también quería escuchar sin que Cat lo viera.

-Antes de nada, .- empezó diciendo ella-…. quiero que sepas que Thomas Chandler no era mi padre verdadero si no Bob, aquí presente… o sea los lazos de sangre no existen, pero Thomas fue mi padre.. Me crió, me educó y siempre será mi padre…y por consiguiente Cathy siempre será mi prima. Toda la familia Chandler es mi familia..

Jacob asintió

-Supongo que eso también será una historia larga.. y complicada…- dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Lo es….-. dijo Bob-. Cat, empieza por favor…

Su hija lo hizo.

-Mis abuelos tuvieron 4 hijos….- empezó diciendo-. Mi tío Charles, dos que murieron en Vietnam y mi padre. Pero mi padre nació cuando mi tío tenía ya 25 años, estaba casado y tenía una hija Cathy.. ..Mi padre fue una sorpresa. Mis abuelos se casaron con 19 años… Tuvieron sus tres hijos mayores enseguida y de repente, cuando menos lo esperaba mi abuela se quedo embarazada…

Sonrió levemente.

-Habían perdido dos hijos y estaban encantados…Mi padre nació, pero justo cuando cumplía dos años, mi abuela murió y poco tiempo después, mi abuelo.

Cogió aire.

-Mi tío tomó las riendas de la situación. Prácticamente Cathy y mi padre se criaron juntos. Estudiaron la misma carrera, la misma que la de él, derecho…y la misma que había decidió hacer yo...

-Menos mal que no lo hiciste….- le dijo Bob, sonriendo-. No puedo imaginarte de abogada… y eres una gran policía…

Cat lo atravesó con la mirada.

-Si… en fin….- volvió a mirar a Jacob-. A mi tío le fue genial con su bufete de abogados y tenía la intención de que los dos trabajasen para él, pero mi padre se canso de su figura paternal. Tuvieron una gran discusión, a la que siguieron muchas otras y decidió que no quería trabajar para él, se largo para buscarse la vida por su cuenta…..- miró a Bob otra vez-. Cathy y él mantuvieron el contacto durante bastante tiempo… incluso tengo alguna foto con ella cuando era muy pequeña… pero cada vez se veían menos y al final la relación se interrumpió.

Jacob agachó la cabeza, y le preguntó.

-Pero… ¿por qué tenéis el mismo nombre?

Cat no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Mi tío le puso a su hija el nombre de mi abuela y mi padre decidió hacer lo mismo con su primera hija, los dos tuvieron una Catherine en la familia. Él se creía con más derecho que mi tío, porque prácticamente no la conoció….

"Cuando murió Charles, mi padre no quiso ir al entierro, estaba molesto porque nadie le dijo que estaba tan grave… y cuando nos enterarnos de que Cathy había muerto de la forma en que lo hizo…Ufff! Mi padre lo paso fatal, recuerdo aquellos días como si fuera ahora mismo ...Yo tenía 9 ó 10 años, cuando paso, pero recuerdo a mi madre abrazarlo mientras dejaban el periódico con la foto de Cathy encima en la mesa de la cocina…. La encontraron muerta en la cama de su apartamento después de que pasara meses desaparecida….- miró a Jacob.

-La secuestraron cuanto estaba embarazada y la retuvieron hasta que dio a luz… luego la mataron y me llevaron con ellos.- les explicó Jacob.

Cat abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo es posible? Y ¿Por qué?...

Fue Bob quien intervino ahora.

-Porque para ellos, Jacob, era muy especial.

-No lo entiendo…..- miro a su padre esperando una respuesta.

Éste permanecía apoyado en la pared y Cat notó que de vez en cuando echaba miradas hacia el túnel de entrada a la habitación.

-Es una historia complicada... Él que la mató, era un criminal reconocido que tenía relación con ellos….- le dijo.

-¿Y? No me has dicho el porqué….

-El porqué no puedo decírtelo… hay cosas que todavía no conoces y esto afecta a terceras personas…. No puedo Catherine, no me presiones, por favor…

Cat se dio cuenta de que su padre no iba a ir más allá y no lo hizo. Ya habría tiempo.

Jacob siguió hablando.

\- Mi padre la encontró cuando ya había dado a luz, pero yo, ya no estaba. Ella le dijo, que habían tenido un hijo y después, murió en sus brazos. La llevó a su apartamento y la dejó en su cama después de despedirse de ella…

-¡Qué triste! Lo siento mucho Jacob...

Jacob asintió y luego sonrió tímidamente.

-Entonces….¿ somos familia?...- le dijo despacio y en voz muy baja, como si no quisiera molestar.

Cat asintió.

-Si…. somos familia o casi familia.…. Es absolutamente increíble…-le dijo y luego añadió- Jacob, creo que me gustaría hablar con tu padre, yo también tengo pocos recuerdos de ella.

Al oír esto, la figura que había permanecido todo el tiempo en el túnel, se alejó.

Jacob miró a Bob.

-Ahora es un poco difícil… pero no te preocupes…Lo conocerás...

-En serio, me gustaría….- cambio de tema-. En casa de mis padres tengo algunas fotos de ella... Podría traértelas, es más….- miró su reloj-. … todavía tenía tiempo-. Voy a traértelas ahora mismo….

Se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la puerta.

-No es necesario…- le dijo Jacob, pero se notaba que él también quería ver esas fotos.

-Quiero hacerlo, no te preocupes, a mí también me vendrá bien…Eso sí… ¿me podéis acompañar a mi casa?...

Bob sabía que era igual de cabezota que él, así que se encogió de hombros y le dio una palmada a Jacob en la espalda.

-Créeme… será mejor que lo hagamos…

Él sonrío y salieron todos de la habitación.

* * *

Eran más de las 8 y no le había devuelto las llamadas.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse. La orden para la exhumación de los cuerpos, estaba ya firmada y había que proceder. Los amigos de Mark habían sido tan eficientes que los operarios estaban ya desenterrando los féretros.

Él y Jt estaban en una sala blanca y fría, esperando a que llegaran con los cadáveres. Mark se quedó como testigo de la exhumación.

Stuart se había quedado en club por si Dana se comunicaba.

Volvió a coger el teléfono.

-Por favor... Cat contéstame…..- no fue así.

Jt intentó tranquilizarle.

-Ya la conoces…estarán liadas con algún caso de última hora..

Vincent lo miró.

-No te molestes… conozco a Cat y tú también… Si dijo que iba a venir, vendría a pesar de todo…..- cogió el teléfono y volvió a marcar. Nada.

-Voy a llamar a Tess….- le dijo Jt.

Saco su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y la llamó. Al segundo toque contestaron.

-Si... Jt ¿Qué tal? Has tardado mucho en llamarme hoy…- dijo con ironía.

Jt se puso ligeramente colorado.

-Si… he estado liado... Tess dime una cosa…- Vincent lo seguía mirando fijamente con los brazos cruzados-. ¿Está Cat contigo?

-No… desde que me dejo en la comisaria no sé nada de ella ¿Por qué?..

Le explicó con pocas palabras que la estaban esperando en el cementerio. Había quedado con Vincent en que este la llamaría cuando estuviesen allí, pero no cogía el teléfono.

-¡Qué raro! Cat estaba ilusionadísima con la posibilidad de que todo saliera bien… algo le ha tenido que pasar para que no esté ahí…

-¿Donde iba cuando se despidió de ti?

-A su casa nueva, habíamos cogido la cuna y los libros... no sé nada mas de ella desde entonces..

Entonces la doble puerta que daba a la sala donde iban a dejar los cadáveres, se abrió y Mark salió.

-Jt ya puedes entrar… está todo preparado….

-Tengo que dejarte... Luego hablamos…-colgó sin esperar a oírla.

Vincent le preguntó antes de que se fuese.

-¿Qué?

-No sabe nada... Cat se fue su casa y ya no la ha vuelto a ver…

Le dijo eso justo antes de atravesar las puertas.

Mark se quedó con Vincent. Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Al final Vincent preguntó:

-¿Como estaban?...

-No preguntes cosas que no quieras saber..- le dijo Mark mirándolo de reojo.

Asintió. Era cierto no lo quería saber.

Cogió aire y se alejó un poco de Mark. Volvió a marcar el teléfono de Cat. Otra vez nada.

-¡Mierda! .- maculló entre dientes-.¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Mark se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?.- le preguntó.

-Cat no me coge el teléfono…. Dijo que estaría aquí conmigo.- ahora ya empezaba a estar muy preocupado.

En ese momento Jt salió de la sala con la mochila al hombro

-Ya está….Ha sido difícil pero ya tenemos las muestras.. Ha sido una gran idea que no entraras... No ha sido agradable...…¿voy al hospital a llevárselas?.

-Si iremos ahora…. Mark ¿podías llamar a tu padre?… por si…

Se dio cuenta de su cuñado ya tenía el teléfono en la oreja, y lo miraba asintiendo.

-Papa, soy yo… ¿sabes algo de Cat? Vincent lleva intentando contactar con ella y es del todo imposible….- le dijo.

Estuvo unos segundos escuchando. Su expresión fue cambiando a medida que oía lo que su padre le contaba.

\- De acuerdo se lo diré a él … que acuda allí…- colgó y fue directo a hablar con Vincent, el cual habia oido toda la conversación.

-Me ha dicho que el también la estaba esperando. Lo último que sabe de ella es que iba a casa de sus padres a buscar unas cosas, fotos y no sé que mas, pero no ha vuelto y de ese hace unas dos horas….Él va a ir en el coche a la casa dice que re reunas allí con él.

Jt le dio la mochila a Mark.

-Ve al Sant Benjamin y dale esto al Doctor Paul Markus, solo a él, luego acude al club; si haces falta te llamaremos y a Stuart, también… ¿de acuerdo?... Nosotros vamos a la casa, sabemos dónde es…

Mark asintió y los dos miraron a Vincent pero él ya había desaparecido.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-. Exclamó Jt. Sacó las llaves el bolsillo del pantalón, se despidió de Mark y salió disparado hacia su coche.

* * *

Dana se puso el mono negro como las dos noches anteriores y colocó su vía de escape en el bolsillo que llevaba en la parte de arriba. Tampoco hoy se miró al espejo…

Tenía unas ganas de locas de volver a ser la que era, y dejar atrás ese pelo y ese cuerpo, aunque no podía dejar de reconocer que todo esto le encantaba… Siempre le había gustado el "trabajo de campo", se sentía joven, se sentía bien… El subido de adrenalina que sentía cuando su vida estaba en peligro era magnifico. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo. El guardia que hacia la ronda acaba de pasar con lo que le daba un margen de 5 minutos exactos, para poder llegar a la escalera.

Se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared para quedar tapada por las sombras y en menos de 3 minutos estaba ya bajando las escaleras hacia la 2 planta, donde estaba el despacho del director.

Las plantas para los ingresados con patologías como las de Dana tenían una seguridad bastante relajada, debido fundamentalmente a que no suponían ningún riesgo. Mujeres, en su mayoría, con mucho dinero que gastar, que eran capaces de lo que hiciese falta con tal de creer, que podían volver a tener 20 años menos.

No podía negar que la trataban de primera. Una habitación con vistas al rio, con un dormitorio, una salita y un baño... y todo decorado con buen gusto, todo tipo de atenciones personalizadas y un programa para su caso llevado con estricta profesionalidad, dietistas, masajistas, psicólogos, etc.…Todo para dejarla como nueva.

Dana no pudo evitar recordar la voz de Bob cuando le dijo lo que estaba costando la misión, aunque fuese a una cuenta ficticia, preparada por la parte que se encargaba de las finanzas en Londres. También era cierto que no tardarían en darse cuenta que ese dinero verdaderamente no existía. Por eso debía darse prisa, mucha prisa.

El primer día, bueno más bien la primera tarde, se dedico a observar todo lo que había a su alrededor, los lugares, las direcciones… era importantísimo orientarse y saber en todo momento como llegar a su habitación… o a la salida más cercana.

La segunda ya se atrevió a salir del cuarto controlando la seguridad de la zona y ya de paso consiguió algo de información. La tercera bajo directamente al despacho del director para investigar esos enormes archivadores, donde el muy imbécil se había vanagloriado de tener la historia del hospital, incluyendo expedientes de médicos que ya no estaban por ahí….Ese "por ahí" le había sonado muy extraño.

De todos modos, ella era una mujer muy precavida que sabía cuando debía guardar las distancias y no se fio demasiado, de la apariencia de estúpido del señor en cuestión, y mientras leía los expedientes de Helen Baker y de Adam, tenía un ojo en la puerta y la mano en un maravilloso abrecartas muy afilado que había encontrado en la mesa del despacho.

Con lo que no contaba era con tener que volver… Eso era peligroso, pero lo haría.

Luego seguiría su plan original, intentar llegar a la última planta, quería saber porque su médico subía allí todos los días acompañado de un guardia de seguridad y luego bajaba, acompañado de otro. ¿Qué guardaban ahí para tener que hacer relevos?

Mientras seguía pensando todo esto, llego a la puerta del despacho. Se había fijado el segundo día, que las cámaras de seguridad dejaban muchos huecos libres y muchas sombras sin cubrir. Estaba segura de que esos modelos no tienen visión infrarroja…de todos modos había que arriesgarse y por ahora, la cosa había ido bien.

Forzó la puerta sin apenas problemas y entró dentro del despacho. Sacó una pequeña linterna y empezó a buscar en los archivadores… no tenía tiempo que perder. Posiblemente, no encontraría nada. Era impensable que tuvieran alguna referencia de Rebeca. Ella había muerto hacia un montón de años, no entendía que ellos le hubieran pedido que buscara ese expediente…salvo claro que hubiera algo que no le habían contado y conociendo a Bob seguro que era eso.

Empezó buscando por orden alfabético pero no encontró nada. Cerró el archivador de la R y se apartó un poco para ver el conjunto del despacho. Tenía que ser un archivo muy viejo..

Sonrió….Lo había encontrado. Echo un vistazo a la puerta y no vio nada a través del rugoso cristal. Se dirigió despacio hacia una pequeña cajonera de madera. Cada cajón tendría 80 centímetros de ancho y 60 de profundo y unos 6 de alto.

Tenía toda la pinta de tener muchos años. Construida seguro, cuando todavía la gente, se preocupaba de que los muebles fueran bonitos, no solo prácticos.

Fue abriendo los cajones de uno en uno y volvió a sonreír… eran carpetas de color rojo desgastado, con nombres en el lomo. Fue sacando de uno en uno… Hasta que nada más abrir el tercer cajón lo encontró.

"Rebecca Reynolds…."

Se quedó de piedra cuando se dio cuenta de que ocupaba todo el cajón.

Lo sacó con mucho cuidado y lo dejó encima de la mesa. ¡Qué demonios era eso!

Cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, vio por el rabillo del ojo una luz oscilante que se reflejaba en el cristal de la puerta. Cerró el cajón que acababa de abrir y se tiró al suelo con el expediente, tapada por la enorme mesa que presidia el despacho.

Oyó como el guardia comprobaba la puerta. Menos mal que se había preocupado de echar el seguro por dentro.

Vio, durante unos segundos eternos, la linterna que apuntaba al interior y luego como la luz, poco a poco, se iba desvaneciendo.

Se quedo ahí mismo. Se sentó en suelo y colocó en frente de ella el grueso expediente. Lo abrió y empezó a leer la letras elegante y fina en que habían sido escrito.

Cuando solo lleva unas 4 hojas se dio cuenta de la enormidad de lo que estaba leyendo y supo que tenía que hacer copias

Coloco las hojas de dos en dos y fue haciendo fotos…. 10 minutos después llegaba a la ultima, 154 páginas perfectamente numeradas… hizo la foto.

Echo un último vistazo a la última hoja del expediente y se le encogió el corazón otra vez… Mientras hacia las fotos, había pasado por ello unas cuantas veces… ¡cómo podían haber sido tan hijos de puta!... No quería pensar en Bob leyéndolo o en Stuart.. ¡Oh Dios mío Stuart!.. ¡y Cat!… esto era una autentica bomba.

Guardo todo y después de comprobar que no había nadie fuera salió del despacho, se encamino a las escaleras que la llevarían a ala oeste… Tenía que acceder a esa última planta como fuera.

Mientras subía por las escaleras algo le llamo la atención. Por las ventanas que daban a la calle podía ver la salida de mercancías, algo le había hecho fijarse… Un movimiento, no, tres movimientos….Tres hombres vestidos de negros con lo que parecían mochilas a la espalda habían saltado la alta verja de seguridad y se adentraban en la noche… Bestias… ¿dónde demonios irían?

Lo dejo correr por el momento. Subió hasta la última planta y se pegó a la puerta. No sabía con que se iba a encontrar, asi que cogió aire, cerró los ojos y empujó despacio. La puerta se abrió sin problemas.

Sacó la cabeza un poco y vio que daba a un pasillo que hacia un lado, girada a la derecha y hacia el otro, hacia la izquierda. No había cámaras.

Estaba tenuemente iluminado y no habia nadie. Salió y empezó a andar con cuidado, por lo que sabía de los planos del hospital hacia la izquierda tenía que estar el ascensor y hacia la derecha… Iba a averiguarlo.

Fue andando despacio, cuando llegó a la esquina, se asomó ligeramente y vio una puerta al fondo y un guarda armando de pie en la puerta. No había nada mas, ni nadie más.

Estaba pensando cómo deshacerse del guarda para entrar ahí, cuando la puerta se abrió y el director salió. Se quedó parado en el umbral y se despidió de alguien. Dana pudo oír el nombre y se tuvo que tapar la boca… No podía ser verdad.

Oyó después como la puerta se cerraba y pasos que iban hacia ella. Echó a correr y llegó a la puerta de las escaleras antes de que dieran la vuelta a la esquina.

Se apoyó y dejó que su respiración de relajara. No podía creérselo.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras pensando cómo demonios lo iba a hacer. Por lo que parecía, no solo Kevin iba a sacar a una prisionera del hospital.

* * *

Nada más llegar supo que no estaba allí. No oía sus latidos.

De todos modos, entró dentro de la casa e intentó rastrear sus movimientos. Al cabo de unos segundos, pudo sentirla entrando en el sótano. Bajó las escaleras y notó como había estado revolviendo en un montón de cajas.

La siguió mientras ella volvía a subir las escaleras y salía a la calle, hacia su coche.

En ese momento llegaron Bob y Jt cada uno con su coche.

Se acercó al Mustang, mientras ellos aparcaban. Volvió a concentrarse en Cat y se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir rastreándola.

Algo le bloqueaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho Mark, cuando se montó en el coche, después de disparar contra el atacante de Jt….

Alguien que llevaba una gema se había llevado a Cat. Se la había llevado y se había asegurado de que Vincent no pudiera seguirlos.

-Aquí se la llevo...- les dijo a Jt y a Bob, que se habían acercado-. No puedo seguir rastreando. Quien lo hizo llevaba una gema…

-¡Una gema!…. Si ha sido Gabe se la habrán dado los del Consorcio… pero no lo entiendo, Cat estaba sobre aviso de que podía ir a por ella

Bob intervino entonces. Tenía el rostro desencajado por la preocupación.

-La culpa es mía… Cat había descubierto algo que la había dejado tan asombrada que olvido su propia seguridad. Se despidió de mi para venir a su casa…lo hizo con prisa y sin pensar, seguro….

Vincent lo miró con la ira reflejada en sus ojos.

\- Muchas veces pienso, que lo que peor que nos ha podido pasar a Cat y a mi, eres tú…- fue hacia él deprisa y estaba a punto de cogerlo del cuello, por segunda vez, cuando Jt lo paró.

-¡Vincent! Ahora los malos son otros…Tenemos que encontrarla y cuantos más seamos mejor….- le dijo mientras lo agarraba. Vincent se controló.

Sus ojos todavía eran amarillos cuando dejo de mirar a su suegro. Se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-Empezar a buscarla…. Yo lo hare por mi cuenta…. Y si hace falta que entre a ese maldito hospital os juro que lo haré… decírselo a Stuart…si me quiere, que me busque...

Y antes de que Jt pudiera empezar a hablar, él ya había vuelto a desaparecer.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya tenemos un sitio menos donde buscar….- dijo Jt, con tal seguridad

-¿Donde?- preguntó Bob.

-No creo que me equivoque si digo que Vincent está a punto de llegar en este momento al apartamento de Gabe…

Y no se equivocaba…

* * *

Evan le había pedido a Kevin que bajara a buscar tejido de dos cadáveres que había en la cámara. Era de vital importancia que se llevaran muestras de ellos, porque eran parte del coctel especial que le estaban inyectando a Heather.

Cuando salieran, si lo hacían, tendrían que tratar los posibles efectos secundarios de ello y tenía que saber contra que estaban luchando.

Entrar en la cámara siempre le había dado respeto.

Había extraído tejidos de muchos cadáveres y nunca era agradable.

Pasó por las primeras columnas mirando los números de las puertas y cotejándolas con la lista en donde cada número tenía su correspondiente nombre. El numero 22014- Tory Windsor…. Y el 78011- Helen Windsor…Mientras miraba la lista vio un nombre que le hizo parar…43014-Sam Langdon… El marido de Dana…

No pudo evitar pensar en lo horrible que era todo aquello, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo… Tenía que coger lo que había ido a buscar y salir zumbando de allí.

Además, la lista con las concordancias, la guardaba el doctor Schneider en su despacho. Era el médico-jefe y solo él tenia acceso a ella. Debía devolvérsela antes de que volviera de su reunión con el consejo.

La había cogido cuando dejó los informes de los ensayos de todo el día encima de mesa…un montón de hojas.

Le quedaban apenas unos 10 minutos.

En ese momento encontró la puerta de Tori. La abrió y extrajo la bandeja con el cadáver. Se quedó mirando un momento la sábana blanca que lo cubría. No le gustaba quitar esas sabanas, nunca sabía, lo que se iba encontrar debajo.

Cogió aire y lo hizo. La melena pelirroja de la chica destacaba sobremanera en contraste con la palidez de su piel. Daba la impresión de que estuviese dormida… pero, no lo estaba…. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro... ¡Qué desperdicio de mujer! pensó, levantó un poco más la sabana y vio que prácticamente no la habían tocado.

Sacó los envases y cogió una muestra de pelo, uñas y restos de saliva si los hubiese…Lo guardó todo en un sobre de plástico transparente y puso una T.

Echo un último vistazo antes de taparla con la sabana, volvió a meter el cuerpo en su sitio y cerró herméticamente.

Siguió buscando la puerta de la madre…Cuando la encontró procedió igual, con la salvedad de que fue mucho mas desagradable, el cuerpo ya habia sido "utlizado" unas cuantas veces y estaba en bastantes malas condiciones.. . Lo tapó y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Subió a la primera planta y entró a toda velocidad en el despacho de Schneider. Dejo la lista en el cajón, intentando que todo quedara como lo había encontrado y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando salía casi se choca con él.

-Le acabo de de dejar los informes encima de la mesa.- le dijo improvisando.

El médico-jefe iba profundamente metido en sus pensamientos y apenas reparó en él, se limitó a asentir y cerró la puerta de su despacho en cuanto entró.

Kevin sonrió y fue a coger el ascensor que le llevaba a la planta de su apartamento.

Nada más entrar, sacó las muestras del bolsillo y las guardo en el fondo de su escritorio. Se lavó las manos e iba a bajar a cenar, cuando oyó el sonido del móvil, que guardaba pegado a las láminas de su somier. Fue a por él.

Nada más descolgar oyó la voz de su tío.

-Kevin….

-Si.. Dime ¿qué ocurre? No deberías llamarme ahora…

-Si lo sé… pero tenemos un problema….

Kevin se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué problema?

Bob tardo unos segundos en contestar.

-Cat ha desaparecido…. creemos que la tiene Gabe pero no estamos seguros…

Kevin se volvió a levantarse de la cama y empezó a andar por la habitación mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

-El muy cabrón….Tendríamos que haberlo matado… ¡Dios! Espera que se lo diga a Evan….

-No… no se lo digas, por ahora… Tienes que averiguar si la ha llevado ahí… Vincent acaba de ir a su loft y no ha encontrado nada…imaginamos que la ha podido llevar allí, Igual ha contactado con ella por lo de su hermana y ella ha accedido a algo..

-O simplemente se la ha llevado sin más…. Voy a darme una vuelta por ahí haber si oigo o veo algo…. Intentaré sonsacarle algo a Morgan o las chicas de admisiones… son discretas pero con la delicadeza adecuada siempre se puede conseguir algo…

-Gracias…. Sé que estáis muy liados con lo de Heather, pero no podemos permitir que tengan a Cat…

Kevin se quedo pensando un momento.

-Tío Bob… solo una pregunta más…..-lo constaba decirlo-. Si la cosa se pone fea y tengo que elegir…

Bob contestó enseguida.

-¿Hace falta que te lo diga?

-No, no hace falta….- dijo moviendo la cabeza-. ¡Mierda! -. Exclamó-. …de acuerdo… te dejo…os llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

Colgó el teléfono… no quería seguir pensado. Salió de su cuarto, bajaría a cenar e investigaría, pero luego iría a ayudar a Evan con Heather..

* * *

Bob bajó a los túneles en cuanto oyó como Kevin juraba por activa y por pasiva que allí no estaba Cat. Había llegado a sonsacar al mismo jefe del hospital y estaba muy claro, que no sabían nada de ella.

A estas alturas y después de todo eso, sabian que había sido Gabe. Vincent y Stuart habían salido a ver si lograban rastrearlo pero fue imposible, la gema los bloqueaba.

Mark, utilizando el programa de vigilancia del FBI, había encontrado el coche de Gabe, aparcado en el sur cerca de Battery Park. Las dos bestias acababan de ir hacia allí. Había sido difícil convencer a Vincent de que tenían que trabajar en equipo pero al final Stuart lo había hecho. Metiéndose en su cabeza.

Jt y Tess habían cogido el coche y estaban recorriendo hoteles y pensiones a ver si por un casual, se escondía en una de ellas.

Cuando Bob vio que la cosa pintaba mal, se decidió a buscar ayuda en otro lugar.

Salió como una exhalación del club, se encamino a casa de Cat y se internó en los túneles. Tenía que pedir ayuda en todos los sitios que fuera posible.

Llegó, justo para ver como Vincent se alejaba de la sala central. La llamó antes de que se fuera.

-¡Vincent!, necesito tu ayuda, mi hija Cat ha desaparecido…

Notó como cogía aire. Sabía que esas palabras le hacían mucho daño. No se volvió. Las demás personas que estaban en la sala salieron de allí y los dejaron solos.

Bob siguió hablando.

-Sé que no quieres volver a meterte en esto… pero por favor, te lo pido… ayúdame a encontrarla…

-No queremos más problemas….- le dijo con su profunda voz-. Esa gente es muy peligrosa… lo sé muy bien…y tengo mucho que proteger…

Bob fue hacia él justo, cuando Vincent, se daba la vuelta. A pesar de que sabia con lo que se iba a encontrar, siempre le ocurría lo mismo al verlo. La impresión le cortaba la respiración.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. Él lo observaba clavándole sus ojos azules.

-Hemos mirado en todos los lugares donde podía estar y ahora estamos recorriendo la ciudad dando palos de ciego… necesitamos de tus oídos…por favor… su marido, Vincent se está volviendo loco…

Al oír el nombre del marido de Cat, parecía reaccionar. Su expresión dejo de ser tan dura.

-¿Se llama Vincent, como yo?..- se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones y se sentó-. Y ella es Catherine Chandler… .- se tapó las cara con sus enormes manos. Los recuerdos de una vida que desapareció, volvieron con todo su dolor a traspasarle el alma.

Bob volvió a acercarse a él.

-Si… sé que es increíble, lo sé… pero por favor no dejemos que la historia se repita…Ya oíste que ella es familia… la familia de tu hijo.

Vincent lo miró con los ojos vidriosos. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio y al final, él se levantó y lentamente asintió.

-De acuerdo… lo haré…Se acercó a una de las puertas y gritó un nombre.

-¡Devin!

Enseguida un hombre de una edad parecida a Bob, se presentó en la sala.

-Robert, este es mi hermano… El hijo de Jacob…..- luego se dirigió a Devin-. El es… un amigo que tiene un gran problema.- se acercó a su hermano y lo cogió del hombro -. Vamos a ponernos en contacto con todos… Tenemos que buscar a alguien…

* * *

Tess llegó a su casa cuando ya había amanecido y lo primero que vio fueron las fotos con Cat que tenía en el mueble del salón. Suspiró… había sido una noche muy dura.

Se daría una ducha rápida y volvería a salir a buscarla… Sabían lo que pretendía ese cabronazo de Gabe y si lo llevaba a cabo la única forma de ayudar a Cat, seria, inyectarle el antídoto cuanto antes.. .

Jt se quedo en el club preparando uno por si hacía falta, pero antes había que encontrarla.

Se metió en el baño y se desvistió. Se duchó con agua fría. Necesitaba despejarse. Mientras lo hacía. no dejaba de pensar en que es lo que Gabe haría. Si no la había llevado al Baker… ¿Dónde?... una opción era sacarla de la ciudad... llevársela lejos... Si había hecho eso, nunca la encontrarían…Lo deshecho…No… Estaba obsesionado, la querría convertir pronto. Querría que fuera suya lo más pronto posible.

Un lugar donde nadie les molestase…de repente, recordó algo. Todas las veces que había sentido que alguien las estaba siguiendo esa misma mañana… y.¡ Oh! Dios Mío! Ya sabía donde la tenia… justo delante de sus propias narices… en el lugar donde jamás buscarían…y eso explicaría también, porque tenía una gema en su poder. La había robado.

Se aclaró rápidamente. Se puso unos vaqueros limpios y una camiseta gris, y cogiendo su arma y las llaves de su coche, salió a toda velocidad de su casa.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia el coche, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó el número de Jt. Esperó unos cuantos segundos, pero se desesperó al ver que lo no cogía. Colgó y le escribió un mensaje de texto… confiaba que lo viese pronto. Seguro que él también estaba en la ducha.

Echo a correr en cuanto llegó a la calle. Su coche estaba aparcado en la manzana siguiente. No tenía tiempo que perder.

* * *

Llevaban todo la noche dando vueltas y Jt estaba cansado, aparte de triste y preocupado.

Vincent miraba las pantallas con el programa de reconocimiento facial, desde hacia un rato.

Ya no sabían dónde mirar.

Bob había salido precipitadamente y nadie sabía muy bien a donde. Había hablado de unos amigos especiales, pero nada más.

Mark había ido de hospital en hospital por si estaba ingresada en alguno de ellos por algún accidente. Todavía no había vuelto.

Había subido a su cuarto, a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa, cuando el móvil,

empezó a sonar. Lo había dejado encima de la barra.

Vincent se levantó para cogerlo pero llego tarde. Tess, que era la que llamaba, ya había colgado.

Iba a devolverle la llamada, cuando entró un mensaje de texto:

"Jt, creo saber donde tiene Gabe a Cat… Acudir al laboratorio de Sam…voy hacia allí"..

Vincent rápidamente metió el teléfono en su bolsillo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos a buscar a su amigo.

* * *

Mientras todo el mundo se volvía loco intentando saber de ella. Catherine se despertó en una cama... Una cama con una colcha blanca… Se intentó incorporar pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atada. No podía moverse.

Todo estaba muy oscuro a su alrededor. Solo la iluminación de unas cuantas velas permitía definir contornos, pero solo eso.

Le costó un tiempo recordar lo que le había pasado.

Había salido de Casa de sus padres con una carpeta de fotos de Cathy y de la familia de su padre y, cuando iba a meterse en el coche alguien le había agarrado por detrás y le había puesto un pañuelo con cloroformo en la boca.

Cerró los ojos, algo le decía que conocía a la persona que lo había hecho. Gabe.

Miró a su alrededor confundida, y asombrada descubrió, que estaban en el lugar donde Rebecca fue retenida tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo se había él enterado de eso? Entonces recordó las sensaciones que había tenido Tess por la mañana de que alguien las estaba vigilando.

Tenia que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

En ese momento, una sombra se movió. Cat vio como sus ojos brillaban. Un intenso color ámbar la miraba fijamente.

-¿Ya te has despertado? Me alegro.- fue hacia la cama.

-¿Que demonios estás haciendo maldito cabrón?!.- le gritó.

El se sentó en el borde la cama e inmediatamente le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Yo que tu no gritaría… aunque sé que nadie puede oírte me resulta de lo más molesto.

Lo que Gabe no sabía es que si que había alguien que podía oírla.

Se revolvió.

-No... Cat no lo hagas…no merece la pena.. Podía aplastarte con esta mano y no quiero hacerte daño…

Se acercó a ella e intento besarla.

Cat apartó la cara.

-Bien, ya veo que no vas a cooperar-. Cat se dio cuenta entonces, de que llevaba un cuchillo en la otra mano. Pasó la punta por el cuello de ella. Haciéndolo descender hacia su fino jersey morado de algodón. Cortó la tela y siguió descendiendo.

\- No puedes imaginar, la de horas que he pasado desde que me dejaste, soñando con volver a tenerte todo entera para mi…..- siguió cortando hasta llegar al sujetador - . Recordando aquellas noches en México….

Cat se revolvió. No quería recordar nada de eso. Al hacerlo desvió el cuchillo que acabo cortándola, ligeramente, al lado de su pecho derecho.

Gabe vio la sangre que había salido de la herida, se agachó y la lamió. Cerró los ojos deleitándose en su sabor.

-Cat, tú y yo somos iguales…podemos tener una vida maravilloso… esos malnacidos…-. Su expresión cambio hacia el odio, cuando los menciono-. Te quieren para ellos, pero eres toda mía y siempre lo serás…Vincent no tiene nada que yo no pueda darte y no llegará a tiempo.. Cogí una gema de ese almacén tan estupendo que hay fuera. Jamás podrá rastrearme…. Cat se que me querías… lo volverás a hacer..

Ella negó con la cabeza.

El sonrío.

-De todos modos, eso lo vamos arreglar ahora mismo… tengo que destaparte la boca… Si gritas ten por seguro que iré a por tu hermana y la despedazaré delante de ti….- retiró la mano despacio. Cat no chilló. Lo creía muy capaz de hacerlo. Al mirarlo fijamente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado. Había tanta determinación en sus ojos que, por primera vez, sintió miedo a su lado.

Gabe saco un pequeño maletín de debajo de la cama y lo abrió.

-Nunca pensé que hubiera algo así debajo del laboratorio… ¿quien vivía aquí? .- le preguntó-. Parece que una mujer….- miró a Cat.-. muy bien… no quiero que grites…

Sacó una jeringuilla y un frasquito.

Cat sabía muy bien lo que era.

Gabe se acercó a ella y le acarició la cara. Cat le escupió.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta… y aunque me inyectes eso… jamás te amaré… solo lo puedo querer a él… solo lo puedo amar a él…

El se quitó la saliva de Cat y en un arranque de furia le dio un bofetón… Cat noto como el lado donde había impactado le quemaba.

Le cogió el hombro y con fuerza le clavo la aguja. Cogió su cabeza con la otra mano.

-¡Mira… Mira! A partir de ahora dejas de ser lo que eres...

Y presionó el embolo.

Cat sintió como el líquido entraba en su organismo. No pudo evitar que un grito desesperado saliera de su garganta.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Gabe enfadado ante su reacción, le dio un puñetazo. Cat se desmayó.

Cuando terminó de inyectarle el suero, se sentó a su lado y la observó.

Era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca y estaba ahí con él, y ahora, era dócil, podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Mas tarde, cuando se despertara pasarían unos días complicados, pero para entonces ya se habrían ido de NY.. Estarían lejos de todo y de todos y ella seria definitivamente su compañera.

Quitó la colcha que la cubría, y con el cuchillo le terminó de rasgar el jersey. Vio el delicado sujetador negro que llevaba. Lo acarició.

Sonriendo, se empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Entonces oyó un ruido imperceptible para un oído que no fuese el suyo. La puerta de la calle se había abierto. Cerró los ojos e inspiró.

¡Mierda! Tenía compañía…

* * *

Uno de los niños apareció, sofocado, en la habitación de Vincent.

-Han oído un grito de mujer cerca de Riverside Drive…. Devin ha dicho que vayas a la sala.

Vincent se puso su capa negra y fue hacia allí. Cuando llegó, Jacob y Devin miraban un viejo mapa de los túneles…

-¿Han oído un grito?….-preguntó, nada mas llegar

-Si…. Pero es en la zona que tapiaron hace poco….- le indicó, su hijo.

-El que la tenga retenida, ha elegido un lugar donde nunca investigaríamos… Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba desplegado el mapa y vio como su hermano le señalaba el lugar…

-No podemos acceder desde ningún lado….

Vincent se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia.

-Vamos a comprobarlo….

Unos cuantos hombres y Jacob fueron con él.

-Devin… que alguien salga a la superficie y llame a Robert tendrá que ir por arriba..- le indicó a Devin. Este asintió y señalo a un chico joven que enseguida abandono la sala con un móvil en la mano.

Salieron hacia el lugar que le habían indicado y cuando llegaron vieron el muro de hormigón en frente de ellos. Era completamente imposible traspasarlo….Vincent lo golpeo de pura impotencia… Su descomunal fuerza no era suficiente.

* * *

Cuando Tess llegó y abrió la puerta, lo hizo con sumo cuidado. La pistola delante de ella en todo momento. Encendió la luz y fue bajando los tramos de túnel hasta llegar al laboratorio. Como había podido estar tan ciega. Tenía razón cuando por la tarde, había sentido que alguien les seguía. El muy hijo de puta estaba allí con ellas y seguro que había bajado a Cat a donde estuvo Rebecca prisionera..

Se dirigió despacio hacia la celda de donde murió Tori…

De repente, la luz se fue. Todo se volvió negro y una voz se oyó a su espalda.

-Te he oído en el mismo momento que has abierto la puerta.

Tess se giró dispuesta a disparar a todo aquello que se moviese. Estaba en franca desventaja contra él, así que tenía que ser rápida.

No le dio tiempo.

Nunca supo de donde exactamente vino pero, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba pegada a uno de las gruesas paredes de piedra. De un zarpazo le había arrancado la pistola y algo le había hecho en la mano, porque notaba un dolor insoportable….

Una de las manos de la bestia le oprimía el pecho aplastándola poco a poco. Intentó moverse pero no pudo. Miro al frente y en la oscuridad que reinaba en el laboratorio solo puedo distinguir los ojos amarillos de Gabe.

-Es un placer inesperado estar contigo, aquí y ahora….¿cómo has sabido donde buscarme?

Tess intento hablar pero la presión que ejercía Gabe en su pecho se lo impedía. Su voz apenas fue un susurro cuando dijo:

-No eres tan listo como te crees…

El rio con ganas.

-¿De verdad?.. Pues voy a dejarte una cosa clara… has llegado tarde… Cat ya es mia y nada de lo que haga Vincent o vosotros va a cambiar nada… Me la llevaré de esta maldita ciudad y seremos felices… muy felices.. y los hijos que ella tenga serán míos no de él….

La miró de arriba abajo. Al contrario que ella Gabe la podía ver perfectamente.

-Es una pena que no vayas a poder decírselo… daría cualquier cosa por ver la cara que pondrá cuando lo sepa….- volvió a reír.-. No puedes imaginar la felicidad que siento en este momento… Tengo a Cat…. Vincent sufrirá como nunca… y sé que algún día nos encontramos, y lo mataré, mientras Cat me ayuda a hacerlo…

Siguió observándola atentamente.

-Y ahora mismo voy a acabar con la persona más pesada e inaguantable con la que me he cruzado….- Se acercó a ella tanto que Tess sentía como esos ojos se le clavaban en los suyos-… no sabes las ganas que tenia…no eres rival para un hombre como yo….- levantó la mano y sus garras fueron hacia el cuello de Tess.

Y estaba a punto de atravesarlo cuando de repente oyó un disparo. Se quedó quieto. Algo iba mal. Aflojó el peso en el pecho de Tess.

Esta empezó a reír.

-Gabe... puede que no sea rival para ti, pero la pequeña pistola, que me dio mi padre cuando cumplí los 18 años si. Tenía mucha razón… nunca sabes para que puedes serte útil…

Gabe la vio en ese momento. Tess le estaba apuntado con la mano izquierda, con una pistola de calibre pequeño… casi parecía de juguete… se miró el vientre y vio que salía abundante sangre…

Se irguió. Tess estaba apuntando a las luces que eran sus ojos y estaba seguro de que iba a disparar.

-Sé que tu organismo curará esa herida…..- le dijo-. Pero esta no….- y apretó el gatillo.

Justo antes de que lo hiciera, Gabe saltó hacia ella y en ese momento, el ruido del disparo se mezcló con un estruendo ensordecedor. El calor del fuego lo inundo todo y ambos desaparecieron, tragados por el humo y la piedra….

**Continuara…..**

**Gracias a todas y a todos las que lo habéis leído… Si, sé que no hay VinCat en este capítulo, pero la trama me pedía dedicarme a otras cosas… pero os garantizo que en el siguiente habrá y de los buenos….por de pronto un pequeño adelanto…**

**Un besazo Beasties…..**

"….Dejó la caja que Jt le había dado en uno de lo escalones de la escalera de piedra. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado… todavía notaba como sus manos temblaban y sus cabeza de repente empezaba a dar vueltas.

El trueno retumbó con toda la potencia de la tormenta, que caía en ese momento en NY.

Cerró los ojos. Otro sonido más profundo, más intenso, cargado de sensualidad entró dentro de su mente…bummm… bummm, bummm. Sonrió extasiada.. ¿podía ser? Si tenía que ser… el corazón de Vincent… se dio la vuelta y salió al porche.

Se agarró a una los pilares de madera cuando, al notar el aire en su cara, otro mareo la recorrió.

Lo vio enseguida.. de espaldas a ella. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la cara entre las manos…La camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros que estaban empapados por la copiosa lluvia, se habían ceñido a su cuerpo. Supo que estaba llorando, llorando por ella.

De repente, lo vio levantar la cabeza y alzarse. Cat sonrió, sabia que estaba oyendo su corazón.

Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron. Oyó como cogió a aire y lo volvía a soltar.

Ella no puedo contenerse más y fue hacia él…. Y él salió a su encuentro.

A mitad del camino se abrazaron. Tan fuerte que casi les faltaba la respiración… pero les daba igual, estaban juntos otra vez.

Nada más tocarla Vincent notó el subidón de energía, que le recorría cada vez que tenía cerca a Tori… pero esta vez multiplicado por 100.

Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y vio asombrado como los de Cat también.

Ella estaba sintiendo el mismo estallido de poder, de necesidad y de deseo que sentía Vincent. Lo saboreo con deleite… ahora lo entendía todo.

Vincent le agarró firmemente el rostro. Su voz destilaba desesperación cuando habló:

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese mal nacido….?! Te juro que lo mataré!.- gritó al viento y a la tormenta, mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

Ella le acarició la espalda intentado calmarlo.

-No.. Vincent… ahora no pienses en él. Soy yo. Estoy aquí, viva, contigo y soy como tú…Siento lo que tú sientes... Quiero lo mismo que tu quieres… Te deseo como nunca te he deseado...y sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo.

El seguía mirándolo con una infinita tristeza.

-Pero yo no quiero que tú seas como yo…

Cat le puso una mano en la boca. El cerró los ojos, al notar ese contacto en sus labios.

-Luego lo discutiremos… Ahora no… Ahora no quiero pensar.

Lo agarró con fuerza de la nuca y lo atrajó hacia ella. Vincent, a pesar de que también. a él, el deseo amenazaba con devorarlo, se resistió…pero ella siguió intentándolo… se puso de puntillas y lo miró como nunca antes lo había mirado… y él se rindió… Eran dos animales dispuestos a devorarse el uno a otro.

Agachó la cabeza y la besó, abriendo su boca para ella…."

45


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

Nada más dar la vuelta a la esquina y adentrarse en el callejón, oyeron un tremendo ruido y vieron una llamarada que , acompañada de humo, piedras y metal, los lanzó despedidos. Jt quedó tendido en la calzada y si no hubiera sido, por la intervención de Vincent, un camión descontrolado lo hubiera aplastado.

Cogió a su amigo y ambos se quedaron mirando lo que estaba pasando. La explosión había destrozado los cimientos de la fábrica y la alta torre de ladrillo empezó a bambolearse y con un ruido, parecido a un enorme desgarró, se partió en dos. Vieron boquiabiertos, como caía sobre el lugar exacto donde estaba la entrada al laboratorio.

Jt, al lado de Vincent, solo podía decir una cosa..

\- ¡Tess, Tess, Tess!..- le daba igual h la sangre, que salía de la herida que llevaba en la cabeza, le escurriera por la frente o que el humo que le hiciera llorar y casi no poder respirar. Hizo ademán de salir corriendo hacia allí, pero Vincent lo paró en seco.

Lo agarró de los hombros.

\- ¡Aléjate! Aquí no puedes estar.. Jt, ¡escúchame!

Su amigo no reaccionaba. Lo sacudió.

\- ¿Me has oído?… Aléjate todo lo que puedas…yo voy a entrar y las sacaré a las dos.. ¿ok?...

Jt no podía pensar con claridad, pero cuando vio el destello ámbar en los ojos de Vincent se dio cuenta de que solo él podía hacerlo.

Asintió y poco a poco se fue alejando de allí… sin dejar de mirarlo.

Vincent se dio la vuelta, cogió aire y a una velocidad impensable se adentro en el infierno.

* * *

Mark estaba intentando contactar con Dana. No sabían nada de ella, desde que les había dicho lo del hijo de Berta. De repente, en la pantalla situada a su izquierda, saltaron un montón de alertas. Era la que utilizaban para el sistema de rastreo, y estaba conectada todo el tiempo con emergencias.

Se giró y pudo leer que los servicios de bomberos y policía habían sido llamados para acudir a dos explosiones que, se habían producido simultáneamente.

Sorprendido, comprobó las direcciones y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. Los lugares eran, la fabrica anexa al laboratorio de Sam y la otra fábrica, que estaba en el Meatpacking, justo, donde hirieron a Jt.

Las dos entradas a los túneles… Los lugares que controló el Consorcio, acababan de volar por los aires.

Se levantó de la silla y cogió su teléfono. Llamó a su padre.

\- Papa…. No te puedes creer lo que acaba de pasar...

Bob lo interrumpió.

\- Mark, no puedo entretenerme mucho, acaban de llamarme nuestros amigos de los túneles y me han dicho que han oído lo que parece un grito de mujer en los sótanos del laboratorio…. estoy conduciendo hacia allí en este momento….

Mark se llevó la mano a la cabeza desesperado.

\- ¡Papa, por Dios! … ¡Déjame hablar! Acaban de ver en la pantalla de alertas, que ha habido dos explosiones… La fábrica anexa al laboratorio ha saltado por los aires…

Bob se quedó lívido… ¡Cat podia estar allí!

\- Mark, tengo que dejarte!….- pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, al tiempo que colgaba. Hacía mucho que no rezaba, pero, empezó a hacerlo. No quería perder a su hija… no podía perder a su hija…

* * *

Vincent, al límite de sus fuerzas, dejaba a una inconsciente Tess en el suelo de la calzada. Los bomberos habían llegado ya y empezaban a desplegarse por el lugar. Se sentó su lado, mientras esperaba que llegasen las ambulancias, las cuales se oían cada vez más cerca.

Comprobó su pulso otra vez, y vio, que respiraba sin dificultad aparente. Suspiró aliviado.

Al entrar a rescatarla, después de salvar los restos de la chimenea que acababan de caer, no podía ver nada.

El humo se había apoderado del lugar y aunque él, pudiera aguantar la respiración, mucho más que cualquier humano, la densidad era tan grande, que le hacía imposible reconocer los lugares. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su instinto. Stuart le había dicho, que era perfectamente capaz de hacer cosas como esa.

Sus sentidos activados le llevaron de un lugar a otro del infierno. Las llamas había llegado ya a los niveles superiores pero al laboratorio todavía no.

Empezó a rastrear, intentando que lo que había ocurrido se representara en su mente, y pudo verla.

Pudo verla llegar al laboratorio, y que luego, todo se volvía negro. Fue hacia allí y tuvo suerte, porque enseguida, la localizo entre el humo.

Estaba inconsciente, atrapada de cintura para abajo.

Toda la zona más cercana a la fábrica estaba hecha pedazos y un trozo de un muro de piedra había caído encima de ella.

Fue corriendo a su lado y sacando a la bestia y todo lo que podía dar, consiguió levantarlo y apartarlo, lo justo, para poder sacarla.

Le tomó el pulso y sonrió cuando lo encontró. Era debil, pero regular.

Miró a su alrededor no se veía a nadie más.

Pensó durante unos instantes y dedujo, donde,Gabe, podia haber llevado a Cat. A las cámaras….

Tenia que bajar a buscarla , pero no podía dejar ahí a Tess.

La cogió en brazos y desandó el camino hacia la salida. Mientras lo hacia, se dio cuenta, con preocupación, que el humo iba en aumento y se oían ruidos extraños. Sus extraordinarios sentidos, le dijeron pronto lo que pasaba. Todo se iba a venir abajo… tenía que salir de allí ¡ya!..

Pero eso significaba dejar a Cat…. No podía hacerlo…

Un ruido horrendo le hizo reaccionar y su instinto de supervivencia hizo el resto. En unos segundos, estaba fuera del edificio con Tess en brazos, a tiempo de ver y sentir, como todo se venía abajo.

* * *

En los túneles, Vincent, padre de Jacob, se tapó la cara con las manos, igual que todos los demás, cuando vieron, como el techo empezaba a temblar. Oyeron como se resquebrajaba y se temieron lo peor pero,poco a poco, elnruido fue parando. Jacob se levantó tosiendo y apuntó con su pequeña linterna al muro de hormigón.

Los temblores habían abrierto un agujero en el centro… Se dirigió a su padre:

\- Creo que por ahí podría pasar… .- le dijo.

\- No… no Jacob… si alguien va, seré yo..

Se acercó al muro y empujando con toda la fuerza que tenia, consiguió que parte de los lados de la brecha cayeran.

Metió su enorme figura sin saber lo que iba a encontrarse.

Al otro lado, el polvo en suspensión lo llenaba todo. Se fijó que el techo, también allí, estaba lleno de grietas… aquello se hundiría en cualquier momento.

Echó a correr hacia delante. Llegó a una puerta, que daba a una sala llena de cajas y siguió corriendo.

Había otras dos puertas al fondo. Fue hacia la de la derecha. La abrió sacándola de sus bisagras.

Entró en una habitación amueblada como si de un pequeño hogar se tratase. Vio que las grietas del techo eran cada vez más grandes… Siguió andando hasta fondo y allí, la encontró.

Catherine estaba metida dentro de una cama. Fue hasta ella e intentó reanimarla pero no pudo. Respiraba con dificultad y parecía que tuviese algo de fiebre. Se fijo que tenía un pequeño punto rojo en su brazo. Le habían inyectado algo.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente. Los de una mujer que había muerto en sus brazos, después de que le inyectasen un veneno mortal.

Se levantó y se juró a si mismo, que eso jamás volvería a pasar. Catherine, se salvaría esta vez.

Le quitó la colcha para cogerla y vio que estaba atada de pies y manos con flejes de plástico. Los rompió con facilidad. Estaba vestida, pero le habían rasgado el jersey. La cogió con cuidado en brazos cubriéndola con su capa.

El techo seguía resquebrajándose, tenían que salir, lo antes posible.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia el muro por el que habia entrado.

El polvo era cada vez más denso y empezaba a mezclarse con humo. Se dio cuenta de que encima de ellos se había desatado un tremendo incendio. Echó a correr casi a ciegas, y unos minutos después, llegaba a donde le esperaba su hijo y amigos. Le ayudaron a pasar a Cat por la brecha y luego la traspasó el.

Jacob tumbó a Cat en el suelo con cuidado.

\- ¿Está bien? -. Le preguntó a su padre.

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé…. Me parece que no...

La volvió a coger en brazos y en ese momento, oyeron, como el techo, al otro lado del muro, se hundía, llenándolo todo de humo y polvo.

Se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a correr, alejándose. Todo aquello iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Había que advertir a todos los demás. Su mundo iba sufrir un duro golpe.

* * *

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron a su lado, él se apartó. Lo miraron durante unos segundos y se dedicaron a Tess. Él les contó, que un muro le había caído encima del vientre y de las piernas. La herida de su pierna era muy evidente, pero Vincent tenía miedo de que tuviera alguna hemorragia interna. Ese pulso tan débil no le gustaba nada.

La entubaron y le pusieron una vía. Otro paramédico llegó con una camilla y con sumo cuidado, la subieron a ella. En ese momento, el teléfono de Tess cayó al suelo desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Vincent lo cogio.

Jt se acercó entonces. En la ambulancia, le había dado una mascarilla y en cuanto se la puso, volvió. Había conseguido ver a duras penas, que Vincent sacaba a alguien de allí, pero no sabía a quién. Los nervios lo estaban matando. Lo que quedaba claro, era, que solo había podido sacar a una persona.

Cuando llegó, a la altura de la camilla, vio que era Tess. Una parte de él respiró aliviado pero… todavía quedaba Catherine. Fue hacia su amigo.

\- ¿ Y Cat?

Vincent negó con la cabeza. Tenía el rostro negro del humo, pero se podían apreciar dos surcos por donde las lágrima caían.

\- No he podido… se ha hundido antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella.

Jt lo abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

\- No sabemos seguro que estuviera ahí… tal vez Tess se equivocó..,

\- No lo sé… Jt... No podré vivir sin ella…

\- Espera, ¿de acuerdo?.-le pidio-. No te rindas todavia...yo...tengo que ir al hospital con Tess

Vincent asintió comprendiendo.

\- Iré en cuanto pueda.. Debo quedarme aquí. Quiero estar seguro…- le dijo, y justo en ese momento se acordó de que tenía el teléfono de Tess. Se lo dio a su amigo.

\- Toma, se le ha caído del pantalón.

Jt lo cogió y se lo guardo. Se despidió de él y sin dejar de mirarlo se metió en la ambulancia. Los paramédicos cerraron las puertas y arrancaron.

Vincent vio, como, otra vez, en poco tiempo, una ambulancia se llevada a un amigo al hospital. Una tremenda rabia lo invadía por dentro.

En ese momento, se percató de que Robert Reynolds lo miraba desde detrás del volante del todoterreno de Stuart, el cual estaba aparcado dos manzanas al sur.

Más bomberos acaban de llegar y todos ellos se organizaban para apagar el incendio y evitar que se propagara.

La policía ya habia acordonado la zona. Vincent salió del cordón policial y se dirigió, hacia el lugar donde estaba su suegro. Robert salió del coche y los dos se apartaron del bullicio de sirenas y personal de emergencias. Podían reconocer a Bob.

\- ¿Cómo es que has llegado tan pronto? .- le preguntó a Vincent, asombrado.

\- Tess nos llamó… tenía el presentimiento de que Gabe había traído a Cat aquí… salimos corriendo… ¡pero hemos llegado tarde! .- gritó desesperado.

\- ¿Tess estaba dentro?

\- Si… la acabo de sacar… pero no he encontrado por ningún sitio a Cat y antes de que pudiera bajar a los túneles y las cámara, todo ha empezado a crujir y he tenido que salir de allí… Tess dependía de mí…..- se lo quedó mirando, intentado justificar no haber podido sacar a Cat -. Si estaba ahí… es imposible que haya sobrevivido…. .- se apoyó en el muro más cercano, cubriéndose, la cara con las manos.

Bob no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Podía haberle dicho, que él, tenía un as en la manga.. Tal vez, Vincent y su gente había podía llegar tiempo… Aunque el maldito muro de hormigón era un problema… pero no quería perder la esperanza... Hasta que alguien le trajera el cadáver de su hija y lo viese, no estaba muerta.

Se acercó a Vincent y le dijo todo esto, obviando lo de sus amigos de los túneles. Primero hablaría con ellos, luego se lo contaría todo.

Vincent limpiándose la lagrimas, suspiró.

\- Entiendo que no quieras perder la esperanza.. pero es imposible que alguien pudiera sobrevivir allí... es totalmente imposible. No sé ni como Tess está viva, media pared se le cayó encima… Mi única esperanza es que estuviera equivocada y Gabe se la haya llevado a otro sitio..

Bob le apretó fuerte el hombro.

\- Podría ser... aférrate a eso...- le dijo intentando calmarlo un poco -. Tengo que irme… hay demasiada gente aquí.. ¿Que vas a hacer tú?¿ Te quedas?

El asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me quedaré hasta que el último bombero se vaya… luego entraré… Ellos...- dijo refiriéndose al todo el personal de emergencias -. … no saben dónde buscar.

* * *

La ambulancia llegó New York General poco antes del mediodía. El calor apretaba de lindo ya a esas horas. El sonido de la sirena era la puntilla para los destrozados nervios de Jt. Se bajó lo más deprisa que se lo permitieron.

Durante el trayecto, fue testigo de las maniobras que los enfermeros tuvieron que hacer para estabilizarla.

Por suerte el fuego no había llegado todavía a donde ella estaba y no tenia quemaduras, pero, tenía la pierna derecha con una herida abierta, e veía claramente como sobresalía el hueso fracturado.. La palma de su mano derecha esta horriblemente desgarraba y dos de sus dedos estaban prácticamente colgando de los tendones. Salía mucha sangre. Por un momento le recordó a Jt lo que una garra puede hacer si te pilla una mano… ¿Y si estaba luchando con Gabe cuando todo estalló…

Viendo eso, la idea que de que Cat, no hubiera estado nunca allí, perdía fuerza.

Pero, lo que más le preocupó a Jt, fue el hecho de que los paramédicos le habían rotó la camisa a Tess, porque habrían detectado una posible hemorragia interna en la zona del vientre.

No pudiendo contenerse les preguntó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?... .- los miró mientras ellos se lanzabas miradas preocupados los unos a los otros.

\- No estamos seguro...pero parece que algo no va bien aquí dentro…

Uno de los paramédicos le indicó que se fijase en sus pantalones… la parte de arriba estaba llena de sangre...

\- Puede ser perforación intestinal, la vejiga o tal vez, la matriz… cuando lleguemos al hospital lo averiguaremos…

Le colocaron una bolsa con sangre y otra con calmantes. Seguía sin recuperar el conocimiento.

Jt se frotó las manos, nervioso, mientras miraba como la entraban en urgencias. Fue tras ellos sin poder dejar de pensar que todo esto no podía estar pasando….

* * *

En el despacho de Morgan, en los sótanos del Baker, los tres ocupantes, estaban pendientes de las noticias que daban por televisión.

Dos explosiones, prácticamente simultáneas, se había producido en los antiguas fábricas.

La policía habia dado una primera versión, de que podía ser un accidente en los conductos de gas, pero ahora, habia rumores que lo vinculaban con un atentado provocado por un individuo, que ya, habia amenazado, en repetidas ocasionas al alcalde, con provocar el caos en la ciudad, si no atendía a sus peticiones, de una ciudad limpia y con menos contaminación… Se pensaba, que habia empezado por fabricas abandonadas, pero que luego iria a por aquellas que funcionaban a pleno rendimiento en la área de la gran manzana. Todo eso estaba por confirmar.

Pero, en esa sala sabían a la perfección que eso habia sido así… y que dentro de unos 30 minutos el NewYork times, iba a recibir una carta de reinvidicación y cuando la policía fuera a su casa, lo encontrarian muerto de un disparo hecho con su propia mano. A su lado, una nota de suicidio diría que había instalado otras dos bombas en otros dos edificios, y que estallarían en el plazo de 5 dias.

Por supuesto, todo ello era una gran mentira, pero era una forma excepcional de taparlo todo , y de paso, mantendría a la policía ocupada el resto de la semana.

De Lucca miraba la pantalla con los brazos cruzados. Matar al pobre había sido lo más sencillo, lo peor fue obligarle a que escribiera las dos notas, pero de todos modos, lo había acabado haciendo. Él mismo le pegó el tiro y luego, lo prepararon todo para que pareciera un suicidio.

No había sido difícil encontrar un perfecto tonto que cargara con el muerto. Sus contactos en el ayuntamiento lo tenían vigilado desde hacia tiempo y cuando decidieron que tenían que terminar con las dos entradas, la idea surgió sola.

Stanley apagó la televisión, sonriendo ante el trabajo bien hecho. y en ese momento, Rosenthal y Schneider, seguidos de un trajeado Aaron Baker, entraron en el despacho.

El político y mecenas del hospital parecía muy enfadado.

\- Os dije hace mucho que esa detective era como un grano en el culo, se ha permitido ir a ver a Angela… no sé que demonios le habrá dicho, pero me puedo hacer una idea… tenemos que acabar con ella.

Rosenthal se adelantó a Morgan.

\- Creo que deberíamos plantearnos traerla aquí, definitivamente, necesitamos que alguien sustituya al activo 0..

Morgan lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Empezó a hablar muy despacio.

\- No hace falta que os alteréis de este modo… He hablado con los otros miembros del consejo y todos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tienes razón Peter .- se dirigio al director del hospital -. Tenemos que hacernos con ella.. luego controlaremos a su marido… será un excelente objeto de estudio, pero antes, tengo una cuenta pendiente con Stuart…. Si no acabamos con el, no podremos traer a Vincent.

Todos asintieron.

\- ¿Como van a reaccionar ellos cuando lo sepan? .-le preguntó Schneider...

\- Ellos siguen mis órdenes, dependen de nosotros…

Stanley intervino entonces.

\- Unos cuantos hombre de Anthony empezaran a buscarla y la traerán aquí. Dejaremos a la bestias fuera de momento.

El y De lucca se despidieron y salieron.

Schneider habló entonces.

\- En cuanto la traigan quiero verla..

Morgan asintió. Contento, el falso psiquiatra salió de allí con una sonrisa en su rostro. Rosenthal lo siguió, tenía una reunión de negocios.

Aaron y Morgan se quedaron solos.

\- ¿Como de fiar es tu hermana?

Suspiró antes de hablar.

\- Mucho… todo lo que es ella ahora, os lo debe… Se quiere demasiado a sí misma para traicionarnos...

Morgan asintió.

\- De acuerdo, pero de todas formas habrá que vigilarla… No quiero correr riesgos innecesarios y ya sabes a que me refiero…No podemos poner todo esto en peligro por una mujer, aunque sea tu hermana.

Aaron respiro hondo, una sincera determinacion se veia en su rostro.

\- No lo haremos… y si es necesario, yo mismo me encargaré.

* * *

Tumbaron a Cat en la cama de Vincent. Le pusieron uno de jerseys que ellos mismo tejían, con lana y cuero, y la taparon. Jacob y su padre enseguida se dieron cuenta de que tenia bastante fiebre.

Devin entró en ese momento en la habitación.

\- ¿Habéis conseguido sacarla? Es casi un milagro.. .-. se dirigió a Vincent que se había sentado en uno de sus sillones esperando que la acomodaran.

Este se levantó y salieron de la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo están los tuneles?

Devin frunció el ceño.

\- Han soportado bien las explosiones.. pero tenemos que evaluar los daños en profundidad.

\- ¿Las?..

Su hermano asintió.

-Si.. las… La otra fabrica en el MeatPacking ha caído también. Vamos a cerrar las dos zonas, dejando solo un acceso a la casa de Catherine. No creo que los túneles se hundan, pero por si acaso, todo eso quedará clausurado, a partir de ahora. Ya estamos trabajando en ello.

Vincent suspiró.

\- Gracias Devin.. un gran trabajo.. .- miró hacia la cama donde estaba Cat-. Tiene bastante fiebre .. hay que avisar a su padre en cuanto podamos y decirle que la tenemos.. No ví, por ningún sitio al hombre que la retenía.. el malnacido debió de poder salir, antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

\- Si está herido no creo que tardemos en encontarlo...y no te preocupes, llamaremos ahora mismo a Bob...¿te vas a presentar?.- le preguntó a Vincent, mirando a Cat mientras hablaba-.Sé que todo esto es muy difícil para tí, y te trae muchos recuerdos.. pero ten en cuenta que aunque se llamen igual, ella no es Cathy…

Vincent asintió.

\- Lo sé… pero confió en que lo entienda…

En ese momento Jacob y más hombres llegaron hasta ellos.

\- Tenemos que cerrar también el acceso sur este, han empezado a salir grietas.- les informaron.

Vincent les despidió.

\- Ir.. Yo me quedó con ella.. En cuanto baje Bob, mandarlo…

* * *

Dana intentaba mantener la calma mientras esperaba a que la hicieran pasar al despacho del director. Le habían mandado una nota a su habitación donde le indicaban que quería hablar con ella.

No estaba preocupada por si la habían pillado. Estaba preocupada por lo que había descubierto. Era tan inquietante.

Mark llevaba toda la mañana intentando localizarla, pero no quería hablar con ellos. Tenía que pensar en que les iba a contar o mejor en que no les iba a contar.

Esa noche subiría al último piso e intentaría entrar en la habitación. Pero antes cumpliría con sus encargos y otro asunto que no había sido programado con antelación. Había pensado que no podía dejarlo ahí. Era algo que debía ser guardado bajo siete llaves o el mundo se volvería loco.

Nada más entrar, el director, le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Rosenthal era un hombre de ancho de espaldas y de piernas fuertes. Podríamos llamarlo atractivo. De pelo y barba canosa y pofundos ojos negros. Cuando fue hacia Dana tuvo la impresión de que una locomotora se le venia encima.

\- ¡Stra. Cameron! Como me alegro de verla con tan buen aspecto. Los efectos de nuestros tratamiento, ya se empiezan a notar .- se acercó a ella y la examinó despacio-. Su piel está radiante y esos kilos van menguando poco a poco. Un gran trabajo .- la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa complice-. ¿Y como vamos de autoestima?

Ella sonrió tímida.

\- Creo que voy consiguiendo mejorar, aunque aquí es fácil, todos son encantadores conmigo..- mintió-. Físicamente me encuentro estupendamente, sé que todavía tengo mucho que hacer… pero creo que va a ser otra persona la que vuelva a la compañía…

Rosenthal la cogió de la mano y la llevó al sillón de piel negra que habia delante de su mesa. Ella se dejó llevar, lanzando miradas furtivas a la cajonera donde habia encontrado el expediente de Rebecca.

El se sentó en otro sillón igual, justo a su lado.

\- Janice…. El que uno esté contento consigo mismo es muy importante para conseguir cualquier objetivo en la vida… y entiendo, que para una mujer, las exigencias siempre son mayores. .- dijo sin dejar de poner esa sonrisa afectada que estaba provocándole arcadas.

\- Tiene mucha razón, la presión puede ser horrenda….- se frotó con fuerza las manos en señal de fingido nerviosismo.

Rosenthal las cogió entre las suyas. Dana reprimió el deseo instintivo de apartarse de ese hombre. La miro a los ojos.

\- Es usted una estupenda mujer y por eso, tengo algo que proponerle… algo que podrá presentar en su compañía como un gran logro profesional…

Dana puso cara de no comprender.

\- No le entiendo.- de verdad estaba confusa… no esperaba algo así.

\- Llevamos muchísimos años de investigación, con el fin de poder corregir los efectos del paso del tiempo en mujeres tan maravillosas con usted…- volvió la sonrisa. Un escalofrio recorrió la espalda de Dana-. Y creemos que hemos encontrado la fórmula que podría lograrlo. Su base es un acelerador metabólico y un antioxidante de origen biológico con pequeños retoques, para que no tenga ningún efecto secundario… Le puedo asegurar que es increíble…

\- No sé qué decir… no entiendo demasiado de…

Rosenthal no la dejó terminar de hablar. Siguió con su discurso para convencerla.

\- Creemos que su compañía sería perfecta para encargarse de la producción a gran escala y de la distribución. Ya hemos pasado el examen preliminar de Sanidad y parece que todo está en orden.

Se levantó, abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa y sacó un pequeño frasquito con un líquido incoloro. Cogió también dos jeringuillas.

\- Le puedo asegurar que lo que está viendo es un pequeño milagro…. Y para demostrarle exactamente de que estamos hablando, déjeme que le invite a probar sus maravillosos efectos.

Dana se quedo de piedra. No esperaba tener que hacer nada parecido, pero si quería tener el tiempo suficiente para lo que tenia que hacer no le quedaba mas remedio que decir que sí.

\- Imagine el golpe de efecto que supondrá su llegada al trabajo con esto debajo del brazo.. .- se levantó y rellenó las dos jeringuillas-. Tendrá el reconocimiento que tanto ha deseado, tanto laboralmente hablando, como de otro tipo, ya sabe a qué me refiero…bajesé un poco el pantalón.

Dana hizo lo que le mandaba como si fuera sonámbula. Mientras notaba como una de la agujas se clavaba en su cadera, empezó a rezar, mentalmente, para que no fuera tan peligroso como creía… y cuando notó la segunda, entrando debajo de la piel de su cara, siguió haciéndolo.

* * *

Heather permanecía atada y otra vez drogada en la consulta de uno de los doctores. El tono melocotón, cálido y acogedor de las paredes, contrastaba con como ella se sentía, sola, triste y desesperada. No estaba dormida del todo pero todo lo veía a través de un rugoso velo.

Le habían abierto las piernas y se las habían sujetado a los laterales de una silla. Una doctora, llevando una mascarilla, le estaba haciendo algo que ella no podía acertar a adivinar.

-Bueno Srta. Chandler parece que está usted preparada… podremos actuar… .- la miró mientras hablada-. Aunque no lo crea está usted siendo participe de un gran proyecto, algo por lo que toda la humanidad le estará agradecida..

Heather, que no podía hablar, simplemente giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

La noche anterior otra vez había ido a verla. Su único consuelo, su ángel de la guardia. Nunca conseguía verle, pero algo un su voz le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Le había dicho que la sacarían de allí pronto. Antes de que pudieran hacerlo algo irreversible. Ahora viendo y oyendo lo que esos malnacidos decían y hacían, creía que ya no iban a esperar más.

La puerta se abrió y dos doctores mas, entraron en la habitación. Uno de ellos llevaba unos papeles en la mano. Se dirigió a la doctora que estaba enfrente de Heather.

\- Los resultados han dado positivo… hemos conseguido añadirlo y lo que es más importante, ha dado positivo en los test de compatibidad… ha sido todo un éxito…

Ella sonrió.

\- En ese caso… empezamos ya… Todo está preparado… La paciente tiene fiebre yle seguiré dando antibióticos un par de días.. Creo no que influirá en el resultado de la implantación, pero no podemos esperar al mes que viene, tiene que ser ya.

Se levantó, fue hacia una nevera que tenia detrás y sacó un un tubo de ensayo.

Heather no podía ver con claridad lo que era ni lo que hacia con ello.

La doctora empezó a hablar con sus colegas.

\- Empezaremos por esto… si no funciona utilizaremos los suyos... es una mujer joven no tendremos ningún problema… pero si estos agarran sería mucho mejor. Ella era perfecta.

En ese momento uno de los doctores se acercó a Heather desde su lado izquierdo y le pincho en el hombro. Antes de quedarse dormida del todo pudo oir con claridad que decían:

\- No se preocupe Doctora… el consejo ha dado luz verde para que podamos trabajar con otra igual de perfecta… solo será cuestión de tiempo que nos la traigan…

* * *

En ese momento, en otra parte del hospital, Kevin y Evan esperaron a que todo el personal del laboratorio saliera a almorzar para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del último de sus colegas. Evan se dirigió deprisa hacia la Kevin.

\- ¿Te has puesto ya en contacto con tu familia?... no podemos esperar mucho sin que empiezan a sospechar.. Conozco un poco a Morgan y sé, que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo…

Kevin negó con la cabeza.

\- No, todavía no .- le mintió. Habia hablado con ellos la otra noche a altas horas de la madrugada para decirles que Cat no estaba allí y que Gabe llevaba sin aparecer desde que habia dejado a Heather, y por lo que se ve, le habia caído una buena reprimenda por hacer las cosas a lo loco. Habia mucha gente ahí que no soportaba al ayudante del fiscal.

Cuando lo supo con certeza fue un alivio. Un alivio porque no tendría que elegir si la cosa se ponía fea y por otra parte el hecho de que Catherine no estuviese allí, creaba una gran incertidumbre, por el hecho de que, no sabían que habia hecho Gabe con ella.

Evan ajeno a los pensamientos de Kevin, le comentó:

\- Ayer por la noche me dio tiempo a ver las notas que la enfermera habia apuntado sobre Heather. La fiebre sigue siendo un problema para ellos, para someterla a la prueba, pero no pueden esperar otro mes .. tienes que hacerlo ya… Creo que le meterán esta noche una inyección de antibióticos de amplio espectro y mañana por la tarde procederán.

\- Entonces.. ¿Qué propones?...

Cogió aire.

\- Entrar esta noche y llevárnosla…. Será complicado pero creo que podremos entre los dos….- fue hacia uno de los cajones de su mesa y lo abrió. Sacó un frasco pequeño lleno de un líquido transparente.

Siguio hablando mientras se lo enseñaba a Kevin.

\- Esto hará que se le pase el efecto del sedante en pocos segundos. Necesitamos que este lo mas despierta posible.. Tenemos que salir deprisa… Yo podre ayudarla pero no creo que durante el tiempo suficiente

Kevin sonrió.

\- Un dia tienes que contarme exactmente que " efectos secundarios" te ha provocado, porque no parece afectarte como a los demas…

Evan se puso muy serio.

\- Solo tienes que verme para comprobar parte de ellos… doy pena…No quiero pensar en Heather cuando me vea -. Todos los días comprobada como se volvia mas fibroso y mas pálido… y como sus ojos eras más sensibles. La decisión de raparse el pelo había sido buena, porque así, no notaba como se le caía constantemente.

Kevin sonrió y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, conozco gente mucho más fea que tú sin necesidad de tomar sueros "mutantes"…

Evan rió ante la ocurrencia de Kevin.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?.. Será breve..

Evan asintió.

\- ¿Qué había exactamente entre Catherine y tú?

La tristeza se reflejo en su rostro nada más oír la pregunta. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el canto de su mesa.

\- Éramos compañeros y amigos.. Pero yo cometí el imperdonable error de enamorarme de ella y tardé demasiado en decírselo.. Si lo hubiera hecho antes de que conociera a Vincent, posiblemente ahora estaría y conmigo, y nada de todo esto hubiera pasado. Llegué tarde y él ya se había apoderado de su corazón..

"Luego cometí otro error. Pensar que otras personas podían quitármelo de en medio, sin darle la oportunidad de contarme su historia. Aunque suene a muchas veces dicho, los celos son muy malos consejeros. Nunca lo olvides… y yo estaba celoso, rabioso… Era algo tan imposible..

Pero también te puedo decir, que si Cat, no hubiese estado en medio, me habría encantado conocer a Vincent y estudiar sus circunstancias, ayudarlo en lo que hubiera podido, como lo que es, algo inconcebible y a la vez asombroso para un científico como yo. Pero mis sentimientos hacia Cat eran tan fuertes, que no podía soportar que lo eligiese a él.

Ahora, estoy haciendo conmigo mismo, lo que tuve que hacer con él, y lo más gracioso de todo, es que, tendré que pedirle que me ayude si quiero seguir vivo… él es mi salvación… "

\- Sé que te sacrificaste por ellos, no creo que tengan problema en perdonarte y Vincent te ayudará…Pero antes tenemos que salir de aquí, enteros, con Heather y después encontrar un lugar donde escondernos…

Evan seguía pensando en Cat.

\- Tengo muchas ganas de volver a verla Me da mucho miedo pero, aun así lo deseo tanto…Ella es única…

Kevin lo miró fijamente y luego agachó la cabeza. No podía seguir ocultándoselo. Se colocó bien su indómito mechón pelirrojo, lo que solía hacer cuando o estaba muy nervioso, o tenía que hacer algo que no quería hacer.

\- Evan, hay una cosa que no te he dicho respecto a Cat..

El se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Qué?

Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta, antes de decirlo

\- Ha desaparecido… Creemos que Gabe se la ha llevado y que posiblemente tenga intención de convertirla..

La furia de Evan se despertó rápidamente, empujó a Kevin y lo pegó a la pared, mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color.

\- ¡¿Como no me lo has dicho antes?!… .- le gritó-. Las pruebas que se han hecho con mujeres siempre han salido mal. Salvo en dos o tres casos, su cuerpo no pudo soportar el cambio y mueren de un infarto masivo… tenemos que salir de aquí.- estuvo pensando un momento-. Y tal vez tengamos que llevarnos a alguien más…

* * *

Jt se levantó sin ganas de la silla de la sala de espera y con la vista clavada en el suelo se puso en camino hacia la máquina de cafés. Necesitaba uno y bien cargado.

El calmante que le habían dado para sus heridas le estaba provocando sueño… y no quería dormir. No hasta a que viera el rostro de Tess otra vez. Hasta que volviera a ver su sonrisa, otra vez.

Apoyó su cabeza en la máquina y cerró los ojos. El pasillo estaba lleno de gente que iba de un sitio a otro, pero nadie le prestaba atención.

Le había costado mucho enamorarse de alguien como lo estaba de ella.

Siempre había sabido que no era su tipo y que las excepcionales circunstancias que rodeaban su relación habían, posiblemente, ayudado a que ellos dos acabaran juntos.

Pero lo daba igual. Cada día la quería mas y no estaba dispuesto a perderla… para él era lo más, ya no solo por su físico, espectacular a todas luces , si no por como era ella. Jamás se había sentido tan cómodo con una mujer al lado,

De todos modos, una parte de él, todavía tenía miedo a que un día ella se diera cuenta de que se había equivocado y le dijese adiós… pero hasta entonces, la amaría con toda su alma y sabia que después también…

Su mente voló, a la noche en que hicieron el amor en el hotel, después de la "no" boda de Sam y Dana…. Fue un momento único…. Jamás olvidaría que ella estaba tan nerviosa como él…

Golpeó la cabeza en la máquina repetidas veces, lo que daría por volver otra vez a esa noche.

No podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, ella estaba en el quirófano y Catherine desaparecida… y Vincent todavía no había vuelto.

Jt no quería pensar en lo que pudiese haber encontrado.

Sacó un café, solo, doble, con mucho azúcar y volvió a su silla. Se sentó concienciado de que la espera iba a ser larga, cuando un sonido lo sobresaltó.

Venia del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se acordó de que allí había guardado el teléfono de Tess.

Se levantó de la silla y descolgó.

-Si…¿ quién es?

Tardaron unos segundos en contestar.

-¿Quisiera hablar con la detective Vargas, por favor .- dijo una voz de mujer. ¿Conocía esa voz?

Jt se pasó la mano por la cara, agotado.

\- En este momento no puede ponerse… ¿puede decirme quien le llama?

Volvieron a tardar en contestar.

\- Soy… Ángela… ella ya sabe… puede decirle que me llame… me gustaría hablar con ella y con la detective Chandler..

Jt abrió mucho los ojos, ¡ya sabía quién era!. ¡Ángela Baker.!...Tess y Cat habían ido a hablar con ella.

\- No se preocupe en cuanto pueda se lo diré..

\- Muchas gracias es muy importante…

\- De acuerdo...- en ese momento su cerebro pensó que tal vez Vincent pudiera hablar con ella en lugar de las policías-…¿ pueden ir a verla más tarde?.

\- Hoy es complicado… tengo una cena de gala en la embajada de Holanda. Es un gran benefactor del hospital y estamos mi hermano y yo invitados, pero de todas maneras que me llame en cuanto pueda…

\- Muy bien.. lo hará.

Cuando colgó supo que esa noche Vincent iba a volver a ir de fiesta, quien mejor que el chico grande para hablar con esa mujer, estaba seguro de que él podría convencerla de cualquier cosa.

* * *

Vincent apareció en cuidados intensivos poco después de hubieran sacado a Tess del quirófano. La vio a través del cristal que daba a los pequeños espacios que hacían de habitaciones individuales.

Jt estaba apoyado en la pared, tocándose el mentón en señal de preocupación.

Se fijó durante unos instantes en ella. Parecía estar dormida y para alivio suyo, no estaba conectada a ninguna máquina. Tenía la mano derecha vendada hasta mitad de brazo, la pierna herida estaba tapada por la sabana y podía verse que estaba un poco levantada.

Le tranquilizo al ver que tenía buen aspecto. Se había asustado mucho cuando vio el muro de piedra encima de ella.

Respiro profundamente y entró en la habitación.

Jt levantó la cabeza en cuanto lo vio atravesar la puerta. No hizo falta que dijera nada, Vincent sabía lo que el quería saber.

\- No… no la he encontrado… .- se apoyó en la pared a su lado-. Todo se hundió y hay toneladas de escombros encima de la entrada a los túneles.

Jt le apretó el hombro.

\- Mientras no tengamos prueba, no nos rendiremos…..- le dijo, aunque él casi había perdido la esperanza.

\- ¿Como esta? - le preguntó Vincent mirándola.

\- Bien… tuvo una hemorragia interna.. ha faltado muy poco para que tuvieran que extirparle la matriz pero al final no han tenido que hacerlo… .- le dijo muy serio.

Estuvieron un rato mirándola sin hablar, cada uno de ellos inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Jt cogió aire y empezó a hablar tenía algo que decirle a su amigo. La vida continuaba a pesar de que parecía que todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

\- Ángela Baker ha llamado al teléfono de Tess…

\- ¿Qué? .- preguntó Vincent sorprendido.

\- Si… quería hablar con ella… o con Cat….tal vez la conversación que tuvieron con ella le ha causado efecto…

\- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

-Bueno, he pensado que ya que nuestras chicas no pueden…. .- suspiró -. Puedes ir tú… contigo hablará seguro…- agachó la cabeza -. Pero no creo que tengas ganas….

Vincent lo pensó durante unos segundos.

\- Iré….

Jt lo miró asombrado.

\- Sé que Cat querría… .- utilizó el pasado sin darse cuenta- …. que siguiéramos intentando acabar con ellos… y es lo que vamos a hacer.

Su amigo sacó el teléfono de Tess del bolsillo.

\- Aquí tienes la dirección de la casa de los Baker y ella, me dijo, que está noche asistirá a una fiesta en la embajada de Holanda.

Vincent asintió mientras cogía el teléfono.

\- Tendré que ir a arreglarme para asistir a la fiesta…. Además estoy echo un asco… por dentro y por fuera…. Pero te juro que los cogeremos, se lo debemos a ellas y ya no tenemos nada más que perder.

Se despidió de Jt con un movimiento de cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Llegó al apartamento para cambiarse de ropa. Tenia que convencer a Ángela para que les ayudara a acabar con ellos, y para conseguirlo, utilizaría todas las armas de las que dispusiera.

Dejo el móvil encima de la cama y empezó a desvestirse.

Se puso una camisa blanca, dejando los últimos dos botones de arriba desabrochados y los pantalones negros, que según Cat le quedaban tan bien.

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos… no podía permitirse caer ahora, ya tendría tiempo después, si sus peores temores se confirmaban. Ahora tenia que hacer que todos los sacrificios sirvieran para algo.

Levantó la cabeza y siguió arreglándose. De repente, oyó un ruido. Muy sutil, pero no había duda de lo que era. Alguien estaba intentando entrar en su casa… y no era Cat.

Salio al pasillo un segundo, y vio como manipulaban la cerradura. Frunció el ceño. No tenía tiempo de enfrentarse a ello ahora.

Se dio la vuelta, entró otra vez en el cuarto y justo, cuando él o los intrusos entraban, él salía por la escalera de incendios, dejando el móvil olvidado, encima de la cama.

* * *

Viéndola tumbada dormida en su cama, no pudo evitar recordar a Cathy cuando la trajo por primera vez a ese mismo cuarto después de la secuestraran. Recreando lo que había hecho, aquellos días, se levantó de su silla y fue a coger uno de los libros de la estantería. Se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras observaba a Cat, que dormía un sueño intranquilo.

Abrió el libro y empezó a leer con su profunda voz lo mismo que tantas veces le habia leído a su Catherine:

"_Grandes Esperanzas_

_CAPITULO I_

_Como mi apellido es Pirrip y mi nombre de pila Felipe, mi lengua infantil, al querer pronunciar ambos nombres, no fue capaz de decir nada más largo ni más explícito que Pip. Por consiguiente, yo mismo me llamaba Pip, y por Pip fui conocido en adelante._

_Digo que Pirrip era el apellido de mi familia fundándome en la autoridad de la losa sepulcral de mi padre y de la de mi hermana, la señora Joe Gargery, que se casó con un herrero. Como yo nunca conocí a mi padre ni a mi madre, ni jamás vi un retrato de ninguno de los dos, porque aquellos tiempos eran muy anteriores a los de la fotografía, mis primeras suposiciones acerca de cómo serían mis padres se derivaban, de un modo muy poco razonable, del aspecto de su losa sepulcral. La forma de las letras esculpidas en la de mi padre me hacía imaginar que fue un hombre cuadrado, macizo, moreno y con el cabello negro y rizado…"_

Dejó de leer al levantar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que Cat estaba despierta y lo miraba fijamente.

Se quedó parado, esperando la reacción usual cuando alguien lo veía, pero ella no dijo nada, se limito a mirarlo.

\- Tengo alucinaciones.- fue lo único que salió de su garganta acompañado de un ronco gémido. Cerró los ojos -. Por favor, que desaparezcan… las bestias me acosan en todo momento .- dijo para sí.

En ese momento, Jacob entró en la habitación y viendo que se movía, fue hacia ella.

\- ¡Estas despierta! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella intentó incorporarse.

\- ¡Tengo mucha sed! Me duele bastante la cara y también el hombro. .- se tocó el lugar del pinchazo-. Pero lo peor es que tengo un escozor extraño en los ojos y que estoy teniendo alucinaciones… .- dirigió la mirada a donde estaba Vincent.

Jacob miró a su padre, mientras cogía un vaso de agua y se lo daba a Cat. Esta lo bebió con avidez.

-Cat… él no es una alucinación….

Ella lo miró asustada.

-¿Qué?

En ese momento, Vincent habló con voz tranquila y resignada.

-No… no lo soy…

Cat se arrastró por la cama hasta quedar pegada a la esquina más alejada de donde estaba él. Sus ojos se pusieron amarillos y su expresión cambio.

Jacob se asustó

\- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Vincent no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla tan fijamente como ella lo miraba a él. Ya habia visto eso antes. Hacía muchos años.

En ese momento Bob entró en la habitación.

\- ¡Papa! Gabe me inyectó el suero de Jt… .- le dijo, levantandose corriendo. Se abrazó a él -. Tengo algo en mi cerebro que me impide pensar con claridad.. y dime, por favor, que él no existe…- volvió a señalar a Vincent…

Bob le devolvió el abrazo. Estaba inmensamente feliz de verla viva.

\- ¡Catherine! .. no sabes lo que me alegro de que estés viva.., cuando he cogido el telfono y me lo han dicho…..- se volvió hacia Vincent-. Gracias..

\- De nada..- dijo. Estaba encantado de haber podido salvarla, de momento.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Cat. Ella intentó huir pero su padre le retuvo. Bob se dio cuenta, al tocarle las manos, de que estaba ardiendo.

Ella miró a Vincent otra vez fijamente, se soltó de su padre con facilidad, lo que preocupo mucho a Bob, y acercando una de sus manos al pecho de Vincent, lo tocó. Acto seguido se desmayó.

* * *

Llegó al ático en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La altura no era un problema.

La casa de los Baker era un dúplex de unos 200 metros cuadrados. El atico tenia una terraza enorme con vista a la zona sur de Manhattan, La recién inaugurada torre de libertad se veía en toda su magnificencia.

Saltó dentro de ella y esquivando el mobiliario de jardín, que la llenaba, se acercó con sigilo a la cristalera. Dos puertas dobles daban acceso al interior. Había una pequeña luz encendida dentro.

Alguien estaba sentado, en un sillón orejero. Solo podía ver sus piernas cruzadas.

Se escoró un poco mas y dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda.

Un complejo sistema de mantenimiento vital estaba conectado a dos hombres que permanecían postrados en sendas camas. Dos personas se movían a su alrededor. Un hombre y una mujer vestidos con traje de enfermeros y con mascarilla.

Uno de ellos pincho con una jeringuilla a uno de los pacientes y luego fue a una enorme mesa situada justo enfrente de la ventana. Manipulo la muestra y dirigiéndose a la persona que estaba sentada en el sillón, le dio una jeringuilla. Vincent no pudo ver lo que hacia con ella pero se lo imagino.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas que estaban en las camas? Se preguntó. Lo que tenía muy claro era que la persona a la que le habían dado la jeringuilla era Aaron Baker. Justo en ese momento se levantó confirmando sus sospechas. Iba impecablemente vestido con un smoking negro, que se colocó bien, después de levantarse. Se dirigió hacia los enfermeros y los tres charlando animadamente salieron de la estancia.

Vincent aprovechó el momento para entrar. Descorrió con cuidado la puerta de la terraza y se deslizó en el interior. Se acercó despacio a los pacientes.

La luz de dos pequeños fluorescentes los iluminada débilmente.

El paciente de la derecha era un hombre de unos 60 años. Estaba conectado a un máquina de soporte vital. Si se le desenchufaba moriría. Estaba seguro de que era el verdadero Aaron Baker Jr. Se acercó un poco a él. Tenia muy mal aspecto, era apenas algo mas que un cadáver.

A su lado, el otro paciente era un hombre más joven, más incluso que Ángela, por lo que dedujó que podía ser el otro hermano, que según todo el mundo, se habia ido a vivir lejos de la familia. También estaba conectado a la misma máquina… el cuerpo no estaba tan deteriorado como el de su hermano pero aún así su aspecto no era nada bueno.

Iba a observarlos más detenidamente cuando oyó ruidos. Alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Salió de allí. En apenas un parpadeo estaba en la terraza y en dos, la había abandonado.

* * *

Ángela había entrado a la embajada envuelta en un abrigo de pieles. No tenía ganas de fiestas, pero hasta que pudiera hablar con las detectives tenía que seguir con su papel.

Aaron le había pedido que la acompañara y eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Nada más entrar su hermano se despidió de ella y se alejó con un grupo de consejeros del hospital.

Uno de los camareros le acercó un copa de champan. Ella lo cogió. Se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma y echó un vistazo al gran salón donde el embajador holandes había organizado la fiesta.

Se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo extraño pasaba. Un grupo bastante numeroso de mujeres se sonreían unas a otras cuchicheando sin parar.

Se acercó poco a poco a donde estaban sin dejar de mirarlas. Todas lanzaban miradas furtivas hacia la puerta del jardín. Ella hizo lo mismo con la esperanza de descubrir que era lo que causaba tanto alboroto.

Una de las cortinas se movió por una suave brisa entrante y entonces lo vio.

A pesar de que iba vestido completamente distinto a última y única vez que lo que había visto, supo que era él, nunca en su vida podría olvidar esa forma de mirar. Enfundado en unos estrechos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, Daniel Moore la estaba observando.

Ella cogió aire, ligeramente sofocada. Las piernas le temblaban pero aún así, bajó las escaleras que la llevaban al jardín sin quitar los ojos de él. Era tan hermoso.

Llego a su lado y esperar le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, disfrutando del contacto de su piel en los labios y aspirando su maravilloso aroma. ¡Qué tenía ese hombre que la volvía loca!

\- Daniel, no pensaba volver a verle, aunque reconozco que lo deseaba…- le susurro en su oído. Lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó al jardín.

Vincent se dejó llevar.

\- Voy a serle sincero… he venido exclusivamente a verla a usted.

Ella se paró y lo miró esperanzada y emocionada.

\- ¿En serio?...- le preguntó. Un camarero se acercó con dos copas de champan. Ángela dejó la suya y cogió otras dos. Le ofreció una a Vincent. Sonrió abiertamente-. Brindemos por ello…

Él bebió pero, una expresión seria se apoderó de su cara.

\- Ángela, me gustaría estar aquí por otras circunstancias pero, no puedo perder tiempo… No me llamo Daniel… y sé que ayer estuvo hablando con dos amigas mías..

las detectives Vargas y Chandler..

Ella lo miró como si no entendiera nada de lo que le estaba contando. Se bebió de un trago el champan y se dio la vuelta con intención de alejarse de él, repitiéndose a si misma que no podía confiar en nadie.

Vincent la cogió del brazo y la llevó detrás de unos setos en forma de cupidos.

\- ¡Suélteme quien quiera que sea! .- gritó ella.

\- Por favor… solo quiero que nos ayude….- se puso muy serio-. Se lo que hay en el ático de su casa Ángela. Acabo de estar… Y también sé que ha llamado a la detective Vargas… Por favor, no se cierre a mí… Sabemos lo que es su hermano o más bien su padre..

Ella no sabía que decir, pero los ojos de él le decían que confiase… El problema es que llevaba tanto tiempo desconfiando de todo el mundo.

\- ¿Qué hacen sus hermanos en ese ático?

Tardó en contestar pero lo hizo.

\- Utiliza su sangre como un inhibidor de sus efectos secundarios… fueron diagnosticados demasiado tarde y el hospital no pudo hacer nada por ellos. Pero mi…padre… no quería verlos morir… Su sangre convenientemente tratada le ayuda con su otro tratamiento… Pero, ¿cómo demonios a estado allí?.- le preguntó asombrada-. …¿cómo puede saber todo esto?… Mi casa está llena de personal de seguridad.

Vincent levantó ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Yo soy especial… .- fue la respuesta que le dio.

Sus ojos se volvieron de un intenso color ambar. Ella se apartó de él quedando pegada al seto.

\- ¿Es como él?.. no puede ser…

\- No… No lo soy….

Los ojos de Ángela se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- No sabe lo que es vivir en este infierno…. No puedo luchar contra él… es demasiado fuerte..

-¿Le ha pegado?

Ella asintió.

\- Pero… dependo de él…-se dio la vuelta-. Aunque sé que esto que voy a decirle le va a repugnar, se lo diré. Dependo de las inyecciones que me suministra... ¿Cree que podía estar así sin ellas? . - le señalo su figura espectacular-. Este cuerpo firme, esta piel… Todo ello es debido a lo que los labotarios del Baker están haciendo…. No me siento capaz de prescindir de ello… Mi vida es mi imagen… El muy hijo de puta, lo hizo muy bien, primero fue un simple pinchazo y luego ya no puedes parar..- su mirada se perdió en otro momento y en otro lugar.

-Ángela… ¿Ha tenido algún efecto no deseado?...- le preguntó Vincent preocupado.

Ella rio.

\- ¿La sensación de que te estás volviendo loca?... ¿Qué necesitas sacar energía de tu cuerpo porque si no vas a reventar?- paró un segundo de hablar. Cogió aire y siguió mirándolo fijamente-. Un día mi criada hizo algo que no debía y le di una paliza. Sentí una rabia que jamás había sentido y recordé a mi madre, a ella le pasó lo mismo. Solo que la paliza me la dio a mí…. la razón es lo de menos… Ese día mi madres se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal y a mi me pasó lo mismo.. La diferencia es que yo se a que se debe…. Solo me ayuda el ejercicio físico elevado y la meditación…y por supuesto, la absoluta verdad de mi situación…

-¡Deje esas inyecciones!….- exigió mas que le pidió Vincent.

-No puedo… no puedo renunciar a esto…

El se acercó a ella.

\- Ángela en sus ojos hay mucho mas … no le hace falta.. – le cogió de la barbilla y le elevó la cara-. Es hermosa… y sé que es valiente…

Ella lo miró y sin poder evitarlo intentó besarlo. Vincent se apartó ligeramente, pero no quitó la mano de su barbilla.

Sonrió.

\- No puede ser…¿verdad?….

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, despacio.

\- No… mi corazón tiene una única dueña y siempre será así…..- había mucha tristeza en su voz. Levantó vista y observando las nubes de tormenta que se estaba concentrando encima de la ciudad-. Tal vez la haya perdido y no sé como seguiré viviendo sin ella….- volvió a bajar la vista y clavó sus mirada en los oscuros ojos de Ángela-. … pero sé que ella querría que hiciéramos lo posible para que esa gente pague por todo el sufrimiento que ha causado..

\- Me da mucha envidia esa mujer… y lo siento mucho, si le ha ocurrido algo….- Vincent sabía que era sincera. Sentía en su corazón que esa mujer acabaría haciendo lo correcto.

\- Por favor ayúdenos… hay muchas pruebas circunstanciales pero necesitamos un testimonio… por favor…. - le imploró- . Le puedo asegurar que no le hace falta nada de lo que ellos le puedan dar….

Ella le quitó le mano de su barbilla. Pasó la palma por sus labios, pero no lo besó.

\- Si promete estar conmigo… haré lo que haga falta….- Vincent volvió a negar. Ella sonrió y le acaricio el hombro-. No… no le pido eso…solo que este conmigo cuando decida hablar..

El la miró a los ojos aliviado.

\- Cuente con ello…

* * *

Bob entró como una exhalación en cuidados intensivos. Tess estaba en una de las habitaciones y Jt estaba sentado a su lado.

Tenía una mano y una pierna vendadas. Estaba dormida.

Se acercó a él.

\- ¡Jt!… Cat está viva.- le dijo nada más llegar a su altura.

Este se levantó como un resorte de su silla.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Como?...

\- Luego te lo cuento todo….- dirigió una mirada preocupada a Tess-. ¿Cómo esta ella ahora?

-Bueno, tiene la pierna rota… una mano desgarrada… y una hemorragia interna, pero no temen por su vida...

\- Me alegro mucho…..-le agarró de los hombros-. Pero ahora tengo que pedirte una cosa… necesito que vayas a casa y acabes el antídoto… Gabe le inyectó el suero..

Jt se pasó la mano por el pelo.

\- Al final, el muy hijo de puta lo hizo… y..¿donde se ha metido?... yo pensaba que estaba con Cat… o que los dos estaban muertos.

\- Los que han encontrado a mi hija no saben nada de él….- se dirigió a la salida. No podían perder tiempo -. Tenemos que irnos….

Jt estaba indeciso.

\- Pero quiero estar aquí cuando se despierte… su familia tardará en llegar y quiero que alguien este con ella…

-Jt... sé que es duro dejarla, pero ellos pueden tardar mucho en hacerlo y no podemos esperar…Cat está bajo los efectos del suero... Sé que Tess lo entenderá…

En ese momento una pareja de mediana edad,entró en UCI y se dirigió a las enfermeras. JT sabia que eran los padres de Tess.

La miró durante unos segundos.

Quería estar ahí cuando despertara pero Robert tenia razón, tenían que ayudar

Cat, no podía esperar, y además, ahora, echo una mirada la pareja que se estaba acercando, tenia compañía.

-Volveré enseguida…- le dijo al oido por si podia oirla y acto seguido le dio un beso en la frente. Después salió de la habitación, acompañado de Bob, antes de que los padres de Tess lo vieran.

* * *

Era la segunda vez en su vida que la impotencia lo invadía. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Stuart tenia razón... se habia acostumbrado a que sus poderes le ayudasen y ahora que no valían de nada se sentía un inútil.

Llegó a la casa y entró. La tormenta que amenazaba Nueva York desde hacia horas, se habia desencadenano mientras él, conducía el Mustang hacia allí.

La intensa lluvia lo habia empapado casi por completo en el trayecto desde la calle a la casa. Despues de ver como alguien entraba en el apartamente habia decidido que era mejor no volver por ahora.

Nada mas traspasar la puerta se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en la entrada.

No encendiò la luz, no la necesitaba y aparte, los relámpagos iluminaban las habitaciones cada pocos minutos.

Lo primer que vio fue la cuna que ella habia traido de los tuneles. Se acercó a ella y tocó los barrotes con delicadeza. No podía creer que Gabe se hubiera salido con la suya.

Observó los libros que habia dejado sobre el piano. Los libros de Rebecca.

Se dio la vuelta. Necesitaba una toalla.

Subió a la habitación, sabia que Cat habia estado trayendo toallas, sabanas y otras cosas y dejándolas en el armario del dormitorio.

Subió despacio las escaleras de piedra. Veía a Cat el día que fueron a investigar después de haber tenido su primera cita para cenar, con aquel vestido negro con ese escote tan maravillo, emocionada por el descubrimiento de aquel lugar. Estaba tan maravillosa. Sonrió recordando lo que había pasado a continuación….

Llegó al pasillo en el momento que un trueno estallaba justo encima de la cuidad. Oyo como el agua que caia golpeaba insistentemente en el tejado nuevo. Se armó de valor y entró en el dormitorio.

Una mezcla de sorpresa y tremenda tristeza lo invadió. Cat habia llenado todo de velas blancas. La cama con su maravilloso dosel de madera estaba preparada para ellos. Se acercó y acaricio la colcha blanca. Cogio uno de los dos cojines rojos que habia colocada ella, encima de la almohada y lo abrazó.

Siguió andando hacia el baño, anexo al dormitorio.

A la luz de lo relámpagos que entraban por la claraboya del techo, vio que su mujer lo había llenado de mas velas blancas.

Lo observó durante unos instantes.

La ducha cerrada con una mampara de tonos morados. Los dos lavabos con dos espejos, uno para cada uno. Tenían el nombre de ellos biselado en la parte de arriba… sonrió ante el detalle… Le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para él y ahí estaba..

Volvió a dejar el cojin en la cama y se acercó al lavado de Cat. Tocó la loza y se miró a su espejo… no pudo evitar pensar que, ella, jamás se volvería a mirar en él…

Un dolor punzante le atravesó las entrañas… cerró los ojos.. No podía soportarlo más… Salió de la habitación corriendo y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, Atravesó la puerta y salió al jardín, donde cayó de rodillas destrozado.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mezclándose con la lluvia que arreciaba en ese momento. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y grito el nombre de su mujer.

* * *

Catherine se despertó del desmayo y encontró que estaba sola en la habitación. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama recordando lo que había pasado antes. Lo que había visto, lo que había tocado.

Su padre había hablado con él y él había respondido.

Un profundo mareo la recorrió y la obligo al sentarse en la cama. Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces. Vio un vaso de agua en la mesa mas cercana y fue a cogerlo. Se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban, aun así hizo un esfuerzo y lo cogió. Bebió el contenido disfrutando del frescor del en su seca garganta. Volvió a dejar el vaso.

Se abrazó a si misma intentando controlar los temblores y se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta otra ropa. Se le representó la imagen de Gabe rompiéndole el jersey con el cuchillo y cómo después le clavaba la jeringuilla con el suero, que había robado, del almacén de pruebas de la policía. Luego creía recordar que le había dado un bofetón y nada mas… no sabía como había llegado allí…

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Los ojos le quemaban enormente… Esa inquietud que notaba en todo su cuerpo tenía que ser debida a que cuerpo estaba cambiando.

Notaba una sensibilidad especial en su oído y en sus ojos. Veía todo con una nitidez extraordinaria y podía oir cosas, conversaciones y sonidos, que sabía que estaban lejos. Los oía con toda claridad.

Oyó la voz profunda de un hombre decir que Bob tenía que llegar lo antes posible…. y como una voz más joven, que reconoció como la de Jacob, le decía que mientras tanto podía hablar con ella y explicarle su historia. Le decía que seguro que la entendería.

Catherine, de dio cuanta al oírlos que sí que quería oír era historia. Era el padre de Jacob, se llamaba Vincent y era.. una… intentó buscar una palabra para definirlo pero solo le salía una: " ¡Bestia!"… ¡Como podía ser posible! Su prima se había enamorado de él y habían tenido un hijo….No pudo evitar sonreír… y ella que pensaba que lo suyo era complicado… comparada con esto, casi parecia un cuento de hadas…

En ese momento, una voz más lejana se coló en su mente. La voz de su Bob. A los pocos minutos entró seguido de Jacob y de su increíble padre.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, fue ella, sentandose, la que habló. Tenía muchas preguntas.

\- ¿Me podéis contar como he llegado hasta aquí?…

Su padre se sentó en la cama a su lado.

\- Cat… la fábrica anexa al laboratorio ha saltado por los aires... y la fábrica del Meatpacking también...

\- ¿Qué?

Bob asintió.

\- El laboratorio ha desaparecido y los túneles también… Vincent.. - lo miró-. te ha salvado la vida, sacándote de ese infierno antes de que todo se hundiese…

Ella miró al aludido. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Eran azules… preciosos y enseguida quedo cautivada por lo que vio en ellos. No sabía si eso era un sexto sentido que ahora se despertaba motivado por el suero.., o si en verdad, esos ojos tenían ese poder por si solos, pero lo cierto era, que supo a ciencia cierta, que era alguien bueno, compasivo y dedicado por entero a los demás… Algo que era en esencia, lo más lejano de su apariencia exterior. Sonrió.

\- Gracias… y perdona por mi comportamiento anterior.

El se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Cat se volvió a su padre.

\- Ahora entiendo porque no podías decirme ciertas cosas…

\- Era muy complicado….- cogió aire-. pero tengo que contarte ahora otras... Esto que tengo aquí… .- llevaba una pequeña caja-. es el antídoto.. Jt acaba de hacerlo….- paró de hablar. Había que decirle lo de Tess-. Cat.. Tess tuvo una premonición y supo que Gabe te había llevado allí… La explosión la alcanzó… Está en el hospital.. La han operado. No temen por su vida, pero tiene heridas graves, de Gabe no se sabe nada.. Vincent, tu marido, ha recorrido todo el lugar una vez que los bomberos se fueron y no ha encontrado ningún resto de él…

Cat sufrió otro mareo y tuvo que tumbarse de nuevo.

\- Esto es horrible… ¡Tess!… ¡pobre Tess!… y ¡Vincent!… debe de pensar que estoy muerta..

Bob asintió.

\- Si… así es... Además hemos intentado localizarlo pero es imposible… no coge el teléfono…:- no quiso decirle donde había ido. Jt se lo había contado todo mientras terminada de preparar el antídoto. No era el momento..-. Ahora Catherine…..- abrió la caja, cogiendo el frasco y la jeringuilla.. -. Vamos a acabar con lo que te hizo Gabe.

En ese momento, un solo pensamiento ocupó su mente. Vincent desesperado pensando que habia muerto. Un dolor inimaginable la recorrió por dentro y una necesidad devastadora de estar con él siguió a ese dolor. Tenia que ir a buscarlo, decirle que estaba viva y que ya no tenia que sufrir mas… La necesitaba y se dio cuanta de que ella lo necesitaba mas que nada en el mundo.. Ademas.. ¿y si él quería que ella fuese así…? ¿Qué fuesen iguales?

Su padre iba a llenar la jeringuilla cuando ella le paró la mano.

Bob se quedó helado al notar la fuerza que ella estaba ejerciendo.

\- No.. papa… no… no quiero que me des el antídoto ahora.. tengo que ver a Vincent antes… Tenemos que hablarlo…

\- ¿Cómo que tenéis que hablarlo? Cat, no hay nada de que hablar…

Ella se puso de pie y sus ojos cambiaron de color, hacia un amarillo pálido. Bob se echó hacia atrás. Cogió de sus manos, la jeringuilla y el antídoto y lo volvió a guardar.

\- No sabes dónde está...- le dijo su padre visiblemente molesto.

Justo entonces, aunque ninguno de los presentes pudo oir nada, el oido de Cat, si pudo. Alguien había gritado su nombre con una voz desgarrada por el dolor.

Ella sonrió.

Se volvió hacia la puerta.

\- No te preocupes papa… Él me está llamando, lo acabo de oír, y sí… sé donde está.

Cogió la caja con el antidoto y salió de la habitación. Todos fueron detrás de ella, aunque sabían que no podrían pararla.

* * *

Dana estaba mareada. Lo entendía como un efecto secundario de las inyecciones a las que se habia sometido.

El efecto había sido casi inmediato. Sus piernas y su abdomen habian perdido un 25 % de grasa acumulada y su rostro era el una mujer 10 años mas joven. Hasta la zona de los ojos parecía otra. Había estado todo la tarde mirándose al espejo y dándose cuenta de lo peligroso que era eso.

Ahora entendía que tuviera tan buena clientela. Lo que hacían era milagroso. Solo tenía un pequeño problema y era que necesitaban la genética de unas bestias y un montón de inocentes que sacrificar, para hacer los test y conseguir material genético con el trabajar.

Lo que demostraba que eran una panda de degenerados malnacidos que desde luego merecían todo aquello que les pudiera pasar.

Dana no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le habrían hecho a su hijo, cuando dijeron que lo estaban ayudando y en lo que le habian hecho a Sam y todo, para que mujeres mayores, que no admitían que la edad no perdona, pudieran pasearse por el mundo, sin dejar de resultar patéticas.

Escupió a la imagen del espejo.

Pero no podía olvidar que no solo hacían eso, también curaban a la gente de enfermedades incurables.. Pero luego los efectos secundario los mataban… y ahora habia averiguado algo tan sorprendente, que sabía, que si caía en malas manos podía acabar con la humanidad tal y como la conocemos.. Desde luego por un secreto así se podía matar o incluso cosas peores.

De todos modos, la decisión estaba tomada desde hacia mucho tiempo. Ya no habia marcha atrás.

Se puso otra vez el mono negro y cogió lo que tenia que llevarse. Lo metió todo en una mochila pequeña y se la puso a la espalda. Sus días como Janice Cameron habian terminado. Cogio las dos inyecciones que habia preparado y la metió en el bolsillo lateral de la mochila. La pistola en la parte un bolsillo escondido en la parte trasera del mono y echando un ultimo vistazo a la habitación, salió comprobando que nadie la veía.

Lo primero era acabar con los objetivos. El primero fue fácil sabia, que todas las noches después de cenar subía a la ultima planta por las escaleras, una forma de hacer algo de ejercicio, Allí, en el cuerpo central del hospital estaba su apartamento a cargo del Consorcio, como todos lo demás.

Lo abordó en el segundo piso.

Era su psicólogo, el doctor Schneider, que lo que de verdad hacia, era valorar a los pacientes. Los que merecían ser sacrificados y los que no.

Seleccionaba mercancía y él mismo les hacia los primeros test, recociengo la saliva de los vasos de agua, que con gusto, les daba para calmar sus secas gargantas, cuando hablaban con él. Luego en su calidad de psiquiatra les recetaba la medicación adecuada para cada uno.

Aunque no parecía gran cosa, debía ser uno de los hombres con más poder dentro de la organización. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, le habría gustado leer las notas que había tomado sobre ella.

\- Ten por seguro que te lo mereces - le dijo al oído mientras le inyectaba todo el contenido de la jeringuilla.

Vio como se caia al suelo asombrado y como dejaba de respirar.

Volvio a meter las jeringuilla en el bolsillo de su mochila y salió del hueco de las escaleras. Tenia que ir a por el director y coger una cosa de sus archivos.

Volvió a subir las escaleras, todas la escaleras y llegó a la planta superior. El apartamento del que hacia las veces de director era el mas grande de todos según habia podido comprobar con antelación. Desde el jardín se podía ver claramente, porque disponía de un magnifico blancón, justo en el centro exacto del edificio.

Dana lo llevaba vigilando varios días y sabia que a esas horas se había retirado ya, a su dormir. Era un hombre que madrugaba mucho.

La puerta no era excesivamente complicada de abrir, y ella, se había procurado un buen juego de ganzuas que guardaba en su mochila. Todavia no habia llegado las cerrduras biométricas a esta zona… ¡menos mal!

Abrió con cuidado la puerta que daba acceso al pasillo.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse con la puerta del apartamento, oyo voces dentro. Se paró en seco, con eso no contaba. Pego el oido a la puerta, observando a la vez el pasillo y escuchó.

Dos hombres hablaban de tomar unas copas en el salón. Reconocio de inmediato la voz del director, pero no la otra. De todos modos la conversación derivo en detalles que dejaba bien a las claras que relacion mantenian los dos.

Se apoyó en la pared. No iban a salir de ahí en toda la noche.

Estuvo pensando durante unos minutos. Matar a un loco peligroso como Rosenthal era una cosa, pero no se creía capaz de asumir los daños colaterales, que suponía matar a la compañía.

Habría que intentarlo en otro momento. Tendrían que entenderlo.

Encogiéndose de hombros salió del pasillo hacia la escalera. Debia pasar por el despacho para hacerse con algo…

* * *

La acompañaron hasta la puerta que daba acceso a su casa. Allí, les habia pedido que la dejaran sola y a su padre, que por favor, no utilizara esa salida hasta que ella lo llámese. Él no estaba nada convencido y le pidió, casi le suplicó que no cometiera una locura… ella simplemente le dijo que no se preocupara que lo que tuviera que ocurrir, ocurriera.

Salió del sótano y volvió a colocar el tapiz en su sitio. Dejó la caja con el antídoto en uno de los peldaños de la escalera de piedra. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado… todavía notaba como sus manos temblaban y su cabeza, de repente, empezaba a dar vueltas. Un trueno retumbó con toda la potencia de la tormenta que caía en ese momento en NY.

Cerró los ojos. Otro sonido mas profundo, mas intenso, cargado de sensualidad entró dentro de su mente…bummm… bummm, bummm. Sonrió extasiada.. ¿podía ser? Si tenia que ser… el corazón de Vincent… se dió al vuelta y salió al porche.

Se agarró a una los pilares de madera cuando, al notar el aire en su cara otro mareo la recorrió.

Lo vio enseguida… de espalda a ella. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la cara entre las manos…su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros estaban empadados, ceñidos a su cuerpo. Supo que estaba llorando.. llorando por ella.

De repente, vio como levantaba la cabeza y se alzaba. Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron. Oyó como cogía aire y lo volvia a soltar.

Ella no puedo contenerse más y fue hacia él, y él, salió a su encuentro.

A mitad de camino se abrazaron. Tan fuerte que casi les faltaba la respiración… pero les daba igual estaban juntos otra vez.

Nada mas tocarla, Vincent notó el subidón de energía que le recorría cada vez que tenia cerca a Tori… pero esta vez multiplicado por 100… sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y vio asombrado como los de Cat también.

Ella sintió el mismo estallido de poder, de necesidad y de deseo que sentía Vincent. Lo saboreo con deleite… ahora lo entendía todo.

Vincent le agarró firmemente el rostro. Su voz destilaba desesperación cuando habló:

\- ¡¿Que te ha hecho ese mal nacido?! ¡Te juro que lo mataré!- grito al viento y a la tormenta, mientras la apretaba contra su pecho...

Ella le acarició la espalda intentado calmarlo.

\- No.. Vincent… ahora no pienses en él.. soy yo.. estoy aquí viva, contigo y soy como tú…siento lo que tú sientes… quiero lo mismo que tu quieres y te deseo como nunca te he deseado…y sé que a tí te pasa lo mismo….

-Pero yo no quiero que tú…

Cat le puso un dedo en la boca.

-Luego lo discutiremos… ahora no… ahora no quiero pensar.

Lo agarró con fuerza de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Vincent, a pesar de que el deseo, amenazaba con devorarlo, se resistió…pero ella siguió intentándolo… se puso de puntillas y lo miró como nunca antes lo había mirado… y él se rindió…

Eran dos animales dispuestos a devorarse el uno a otro.

Agachó la cabeza y la besó, abriendo la boca para ella. La lengua de Cat entró con fuerza dentro de su boca jugando con la calida lengua de él.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre ellos, pero no les importaba. Cat lo agradecia porque le ayudaba a calmar la fiebre que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Mientras seguía besando a Vincent, cogió los bajos del jersey que le habia dado en los tuneles, se apartó de él ligeramente y se lo sacó por la cabeza.

Vincent la abrazó acariciando su suave espalda. Con sumo cuidado le desabrocho el cierre del sujetador. Este cayó a sus pies.

Enfebrecido, y deseoso de sentir la piel de Cat en todo su cuerpo se empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa blanca. Ella le ayudo a bajarla por sus hombros.

El contacto de su piel era algo asombroso. Podia sentir cada poro, cada pequeña imperfección, podía sentir la suavidad de su delicado vello. Las sensaciones eran tan intensas cuando recorría con sus manos el pecho de su chico que un mareo la invadió.

Vincent la agarró y ambos cayeron de rodillas. Ella se tumbó de espaldas al suelo. La lluvia seguía cayendo encima de ella, pero no le importo. El césped que recién empezada a salir, estaba húmedo, pero no le importó.

Mientras Vincent, de rodillas delante de ella, la miraba, se fue soltando el cinturón de su pantalón y el botón. El empezó a hacer lo mismo. Se los bajaron, sin dejar de mirarse y arrastraron al sacarlos su ropa interior.

Cat sonrió al ver a su chico completamente desnudo delante de ella. Se incorporó y quedó de rodillas, a escasos centímetros de él. El agua seguía cayendo mojando sus cuerpos.

Cogió su mano y fue metiendo cada uno de sus dedos en su boca saboreándolos con deleite. Cogió la otra y la colocó en uno de sus pechos. Otra sensación embriagadora.

El cerró los ojos. Sintiendo la boca de Cat y el ardor que destilaba la piel de

su pecho. Ella empujó la mano para que apretara con mas fuerza. Él lo hizo, haciendo escapar un suspiro de la boca de Cat, que soltó su dedo. Llevó esa mano a su otro pecho. El volvió a apretar con dureza mientras ella volvia a gemir.

La sensación de abandono de Cat al placer hizo que su propio deseo aumentara mas.. Pellizco ambos pezones y después agarrándola de la cintura, agachó la cabeza para meterleros en su boca. Uno detrás de otro fue torturándolos, chupándolo, mordiéndolos acariendienlos con su lengua. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo sin parar.

Una de las enormes manos, bajo por su cintura, por su vientre y fue a parar entre sus pierna. Ella las abrió ligeramente. Vincent adentró su dedo en su húmedo interior, mientras con la maestría que le caracterizaba, acariaba otro punto un poco mas arriba.

Cat llegó al orgasmo sin apenas darse cuenta. Fue brutal e indescriptible, su cuerpo se estremeció hasta la extenuación pero cuando terminó, enseguida supo que quería mas.

Se incorporó cuando la mano de Vincnet dejó de "torturarla" y lo volvió a besar mientras deslizaba sus propias manos hacia las nalgas de él. La suavidad de su piel era tal, que deseo estar tocándolo toda su vida. El hizo lo mismo con las de ella.

\- Es increíble lo que siento…jamás pensé que se pudiera llegar a este nivel.. .- le dijo extasiada.

-Shhh….-. la mando callar-. Disfrútalo pequeña…. Disfrútalo.

Siguieron besándose largo rato, mientras disfrutaban de sus caricias.

La tormenta encima de ellos seguía sembrando el cielo de Manhattan de rayos mientras los truenos, cada vez más seguidos, hacia que no oyeran nada mas, aparte, de sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Cat agachó la cabeza y cogió uno de los pezones de Vincent con sus dientes. Lo mordió y lamio, y luego, pasó su lengua por su pecho dirigiéndose hacia el otro. Cuando llegó hizo lo mismo, haciendo que Vincent echara su cabeza hacia atrás y que gimiera de placer.

De repente, otro mareo le sobrevino. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos por un momento y tuvo que dejarse caer en el césped.

-¡Cat! .- Vincent preocupado se tumbo a su lado.- ¿Estás bien? Deberíamos ir dentro… parar de…

Ella se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¡ No! No he estado mejor en toda mi vida.. .- sus ojos seguían siendo amarillos cuando volvió a besarlo.

Se tumbó encima de él. Los dos cuerpos unidos sin un milímetro de separación. Rodaron por el césped, mojándose más todavía, sin darse cuenta de ello. El deseo que sentían el uno por el otro era demasiado intenso para preocuparse de nada mas. Labios contra labios, pechos contra pecho y vientres contra vientres.

Cada centímetro de la piel de Cat que Vincent recorría con sus increíbles manos le arrancaba suspiros, y a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Cat bajó la mano hacia aquello que tanto anhelaba tener dentro de ella y lo acaricio con suavidad, disfrutando de cada pliegue, de su especial textura…movimientos ascendentes y descendentes fueron sucediéndose intercalados por suaves caricias en su zona mas delicada.. Se agacho y rozó con sus labios y su lengua esa parte... Vincent, absolutamente fuera de sí, se tumbó de espaldas y dejó que siguiera, mientras la miraba. Intentó contener el orgasmo pero este llegó sin que pudiera evitarlo con una fuerza arrolladora.

La apartó cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más y volvieron a rodar por el césped, hasta que él quedo encima de ella. Se miraron a los ojos como si nunca se hubiesen visto. Volvieron a besarse sin parar. Sabían que no podían controlarse y que no habían tenido suficiente por ahora. Vincent la agarró de la nuca y la acercó mas él. Era imposible que sus besos fueran más profundos pero aun así no estaban satisfechos.

El empezó a besar su cuello mientas Cat se dejaba caer nuevamente y echaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Vio como el acariciaba el interior de sus brazos y como continuaba descendiendo. Besó y lamió sus pechos y siguió descendiendo hacia su vientre plano y terso. Lo lamio con delicadeza y sonriendo siguió bajando. Acarició despacio sus piernas mientras su boca iba llegando a la delicada zona entre ellas. Ella arqueó la espalda en cuando notó su contacto. Vincent la agarró con fuerza de sus nalgas y la apretó a su boca todo lo que pudo. La lengua de él sabía donde tenía que tocar y con qué intensidad hacerlo para volverla loca, y desde luego, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Vincent era un maestro en estas artes, pero en ese momento, estaba llegando a otro nivel. Cada roce suponia un millon se sensaciones recorriendola de arriba a abajo. Cuando los orgasmo se fueron sucediendo, no pudo evitar que un gemido incontrolado y casi un grito escaparan de su garganta, mezclándose con los truenos de la tormenta.

Sin darle tiempo a que pudiera descansar le dio vuelta. Cat clavó las manos en el césped, arrancando pequeños trozos de hierba. Le abrió las piernas y la penetró desde detrás con fuerza. Ella lo recibió extasiada, el placer podía con todo, y se entregaron a él sin dudar.

El agua de la tormenta resbalaba por la espalda de Cat mientras, que Vincent no dejaba de acariciarla. Los movimientos de ambos perfectamente sincronizados los llevaron mas allá de todo cuanto habían experimentado anteriormente. Vincent levantó la cabeza sintiendo como el agua de la lluvia resbalaba por su rostro. Agarró con fuerza las caderas de Cat, alejándola y atrayéndola hasta que ella empezó a gemir víctima del orgasmo más salvaje de toda su vida. ´

Él aceleró sus movimientos sintiendo las convulsiones de Cat en todo su ser. Cuando vio que ella habia terminado salio de su humedo interior y le dio la vuelta... necesitaba mirarla a los ojos, necesitaba besarla.

Se tumbó encima de ella, apoyando en sus fuertes brazos en el suelo en e suelo, mientras la volvía a penetrar. Fue a buscar su boca y la encontró dispuesta para él. Siguieron moviendose al unisono mientras se besaban y Cat ni paraba de acariciarlo.

Cuando ya no pudo aguantar mas se dejo llevar y entonces, el orgasmo lo recorrió desde lo más profundo de su ser, hasta salir por su garganta. Estuvo moviendose hasta que vio como Cat volvía a gritar, entonces salió de su interior y se dejo caer su lado lado.

Dejaron que el agua de la lluvia fuera poco a poco calmando su ardor y permitiendo que volvieran a tomar el control de sus emociones.

Se miraron a los ojos y se cogieron de las manos. Los dos sabian que no hacia falta decir nada. Sus cuerpos y sus almas ya habian hablado.

Vincent fue el primero en ponerse de pie. Por primera vez desde que habia salido de la casa se daba cuenta de que le molestaba la lluvia. Se volvio hacia Cat y la vio mirandolo.

\- Tenemos que entrar entro...- le dijo dandole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cat intento hacerlo pero ni pudo. Un nuevo mareo mucho mas intenso que los anteriores la hizo volver a tumbarse.

Su marido la cogio en brazos y entraron en la casa. La subio a la habitacion y dirctamente se metieron en la ducha.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que iban llenos de barro. La apoyó en la pared por miedo a que se cayera y abrió el grifo. Del rociador empezó a salir agua templada. Se colocaron los dos debajo, abrazados fuertemente. Se volvieron a besar y asi permanecieron unos momentos que les parecieron maravillosos.

Estando alli los dos tan juntos, despues de hacer lo de acababan de hacer y sabiendo que era casi un milagro, se dieron cuenta de que lo sentían el uno por el otro no era un amor como el de los demás y jamás lo seria... y que, nada ni nadie podría nunca separarles...ni la muerte.

Salieron de allí y colocándose los albornoces blancos que Cat habia llevado, se dirigieron a la cama. Cat se tumbó y descansó su cabeza en la almohada mientras veía como Vincent, encendía un par de velas en cada mesilla. Lo relámpagos iluminaban la estancia de tanto en tanto.

La vista le jugaba malas pasadas y de vez en cuando notaba como todo se volvia borroso y los ojos empezaban a escocerle.

En ese momento las luces que iba encendiendo Vincent, parecía, que una gasa fina las cubriese, lanzado destellos en todas las direcciones.

Cuando terminó, Vincent se tumbó a su lado. Le acarició la cara y estiró su largo pelo sobre la blanca almohada. Ella solo podía mirarlo admirada.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?.. Todavía no me puedo creer que estés a mi lado… Hace apenas una hora creía que mi mundo se había acabado. No he sentido tanta impotencia en mi vida…- le dijo él atrayéndola y besándola suavemente en los labios.

Ella sonrió. Levantó su mano y le acarició la barba y el bigote.

\- Es una larga historia… estaba en las cámara de Rebecca cuando todo estalló… y unos amigos de mi padre vinieron a rescatarme…..- su expresión cambio-. No sé que ha sido de Gabe… él me cogió desprevenida en casa de mis padres y me llevó hasta allí…..- se abrazó a él desesperada-. … quería que fuera como él, que estuviera con él… Al inyectarme el suero podía hacer que le obedeciera, si todo aquello no hubiera explotado...

Vincent la apretó fuerte contra su pecho y le besó en el pelo.

\- Jamás hubiera pasado ..- le levantó la cara para que lo mirara.- sabes que estamos destinados a estar el uno junto al otro, en esta vida y en todas las vidas que hemos vivido y viviremos…. Nunca habrías sido suya.

Ella agachó la cabeza y la volvió a apoyar en su pecho.

\- Te quiero tanto.. .- le dijo.

\- Y yo a ti….- cambio de tema-. … y ahora tenemos que ir a ver a Jt para que termine al antídoto cuanto antes…

Cat le interrumpió.

\- Ya lo ha hecho… Mi padre lo trajo y me lo iba a inyectar, pero lo dije que tenia que hablarlo antes contigo..

Vincent se incorporó.

\- Lo has traído… ¿Dónde está? .- le preguntó ansioso.

\- En un peldaño de la escalera, una caja negra…. Pero antes tenemos que hablar…

-No tenemos nada de que hablar.- se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Cat se tumbó en el cama y cerró los ojos recordando lo que acababan de vivir y deseando que volviera a pasar, una y mil veces.

Vincent volvió a entrar en pocos segundos. Se sentó en la cama y abrió la caja.

Cat se puso de rodillas a su lado cogiéndole las manos. Sus ojos se pusieron amarillos durante unas decimas de segundo.

\- No tengo por qué hacerlo… Vincent… No había sentido nunca algo asi.. Envidio tanto a Tori en este momento, ella tuvo esto todas las veces que estuvo contigo. Esa sensación de no querer parar, de poder estar continuamente sintiendo este deseo inagotable por ti…

Cogió su rostro entre las manos. Siguio hablando mientras le llenaba de besos.

-Vincent, podemos tener esto todos los días, podemos ser iguales. Ahora entiendo perfectamente lo que eres… solo tienes que pedírmelo y romperé ese frasco… Podremos salvarnos el uno al otro…

Su marido la apartó ligeramente.

\- Cat… no es tan sencillo. Yo no quiero que tú seas así… y no tengas envidia de Tori… lo que tuve con ella no se parece en nada a lo que acabamos de hacer. Yo nunca estuve enamorado de ella, te lo he dicho muchas veces…

\- Pero lo que he sentido hoy ha sido excepcional… todo ha sido increíble...

Vincent se pasó la lengua por los labios, tenía que conseguir que lo entendiese.

\- Han sido increíbles porque somos nosotros.. .- sonrio-. No hemos hecho nada que no hayamos hecho antes Cat, puede que haya sido un poco mas "salvaje," pero ten en cuenta que tú estás bajo los efectos de algo muy potente y yo… yo te había perdido, pero Catherine, hacer el amor contigo siempre ha sido maravilloso.. y siempre lo será… .- le acarició el pelo-. Nuestro destino es que tú seas lo que siempre has sido, la maravillosa mujer de la que me enamoré. La única que me entiende, me comprende y que sacrificó su vida "normal" para estar conmigo…

No quiero a nadie como yo, no lo necesito… solo te necesito a tí…Tú me complementas, le das sentido a lo que soy y sacas siempre lo mejor de mí mismo…"

\- Pero…- ella se resistía. O más bien la bestia que estaban naciendo dentro de ella, se resistía.

\- No hay peros Cat…Dentro de poco los efectos de verdad, empezaran a manifestarse y no tendrán nada que ver con el sexo…Entonces seguro que no querrías ser como yo .- le dijo él muy serio, empezando a preparar la inyección.-.. Doc esta buscando una cura para mi… podemos dejar esta vida de locos… Aunque cada vez tengo mas dudas de que eso sea posible… Algo me dice que mi destino ha sido siempre convertirme en lo que soy y lo que el futuro me depare depende de ello…

Cat le cogió la mano.

\- Siempre estaré contigo…- habia sinceridad y un punto de tristeza en su voz.

En ese momento otro mareo la recorrió. Cada vez eran mas intensos. Su respiración se hizo mas dificultosa y Vincent pudo ver como las venas de su cuello se hinchaban. La tumbó en la cama rápidamente, rellenó la jeringuilla y le clavó el antídoto en el brazo sin dar tiempo a nada mas.

Cat cerró los ojos al notar el pinchazo. Unas pocas lágrimas escaparon de ellos.

Vincent dejo la jeringuilla en la mesilla, observó como poco a poco su respiración era mas acompasada, las venas del cuello volvieron a la normalidad y la expresión de tristeza de su rostro desaparecio. Estaba quedándose dormida.

Se tumbó su lado y la abrazó, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Se quedó dormido enseguida, mientras fuera, la tormenta todavía azotaba Nueva York.

* * *

Evan volvió a entrar en la sala. Esta vez Kevin que no estaba entreteniendo enfermeras iba detrás de él. La enfermera que salía y la que entraba estaban dormidas con un potente sedante, escondidas y atadas en el cuarto de las limpiadoras de la planta de abajo.

Entraron en la sala en el momento en que un potente trueno se oyó. La tormenta había empezado.

Todos los pacientes dormían, como todas las noches. Se fijó en que hoy había tres camas libres… no habian sobrevivido a los experimentos.

Dejó de pensar y se dirigió hacia la cama de Heather. Estaba dormida y esta vez la habían atado. La miró y se dio cuenta de que habia llorado. La lágrimas todavía no se habían secado de sus mejillas.

\- Heather! Tienes que despertar querida… .- le dijo despacio al oído.

Sacó la inyección de su bolsillo. Quitó el tape de la aguja y le pinchó en el hombro. Kevin esperó a su lado. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una mochila a la espalda con todo lo que habían podido sacar. Hablaron de ir a la policía pero había demasiadas cosas que ocultar… tendrían que intentar otra cosa para acabar con ellos.

Kevin había podido contactar con Mark, un poco después de medio día y les informó de sus planes. Su primo dijo que tan pronto como pisaran el exterior llamasen a Stuart, el acudiría a buscarlos.

Heather se despertó de golpe

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre!?... no me hagan más daño por favor.- suplicó sin saber muy bien donde estaba. Cuando se centró vio a su ángel -. Eres tú…

\- Necesito que confíes en mi….- tiró de la capucha del chándal para que le cubriera mas-. Sé que es complicado pero si haces lo que te digo todo saldrá bien.

Kevin le quitó las ligaduras de las tobillos y de las muñecas. Se fijo que ya se le habían formado las primeras quemadoras

\- Ya lo han hecho.. me han…. No sé lo que me han hecho, pero ya está….

Evan se quedó parado y dirigió la mirada a Kevin. ¡Mierda! Habían llegado tarde…

-No te preocupes Heather… lo arreglaremos… .- le dijo para tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió esperanzada. Era lo único que tenia, lo único que le quedaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas..

\- ¿Quién es el? Le preguntó dirigiéndose a Kevin.

-Otro amigo.. .- le dijo sonriendo.

La ayudaron a levantarse.

No habia ninguna ropa cerca que ponerle y desde luego no podían perder tiempo en buscarla.

Se levantó de la cama y durante unos segundos perdió el equilibrio. Evan la agarró de la cintura con firmeza.

Salieron de las cortinas que delimitaban la cama de Heather y se dirigieron habia la puerta. Tendrían que bajar hasta los sótanos y salir por la salida de mercancías. Era el único punto donde no habría demasiada vigilancia.

Salvo una estrecha carretera, justo para que pasase un camión, solo había un terraplén que daba al East River.

Cuando pasaron por la cama de Lynn, vieron que estaba despierta. Evan le hizo un gesto a Kevin.

-Ayúdala a salir, nos la llevamos…

Heather miró la cabeza tapada de su angel y sonrio entre alivada y sorprendida..

-¿Y todos los demás?

\- No podemos hacer nada por ellos… por ahora..

Kevin lo miró intrigado mientras iba hacia la otra chica y le quitaba las ataduras de mano y de piernas.

Evan sonrió y le dio una explicación.

\- Ella es una de las pocas que ha sobrevivió.

Kevin asintió, entendiendo, pero ella se resistía a irse.

-No..no… no podeis llevarme.. .- dijo ella agarrando las sabanas y pegándose al colchon..

\- ¿Por que tú no estas sedada?.- le preguntó Kevin extrañado, mientras la soltaba.

-Porque ya no me afectan y por que hace mucho que perdi toda esperanza.. .- le dijo mirandolo a los ojos. Kevin vio un destello amarillo en ellos-. Me he convertido en un monstruo y ¿quien puede querer a un monstruo.?

Evan se acercó a la cama

-Nosotros….- se apartó la capucha ligeramente y Lynn vio el mismo destello en los ojos de él-. nosotros te queremos…

Ella, asombrada, cuando vio que Kevin ya la había soltado se levanto y asintió.

\- De acuerdo vámonos….- le dijo.

Salieron al pasillo los cuatro y empezaron a bajar escaleras.

* * *

Battery Park estaba muy tranquilo esa noche. Stuart fue al encuentro de la persona enfundado en un chubasquero, aguantaba el chaparrón mirando la estatua de la Libertad.

\- Deberías haberme llamado hace dos días….- le dijo nada más llegar.

\- Daba igual… hasta hoy no habría podido salir de allí…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? .- le preguntó sin más preámbulos.

\- Han decidió ir a por Catherine… es mas creo, que ya han estado en su casa… y también por su marido pero, con intereses distintos, y Morgan ha dicho que te tiene muchas ganas….

Stuart fijó su vista en el suelo.

\- No más que yo a él…. Con respecto a Vincent, no creo que puedan con él….- levantó la vista y miró al cielo, las nubes eran cada vez más compactas-… Cat no estaba allí… Gabe la secuestró la noche pasada y la tenía retenida en los sótanos del laboratorio, donde ellos tuvieron a Rebecca retenida tanto tiempo….- le explicó.

\- ¿Ha muerto?...- preguntó pensando en las explosiones.

\- No... Pero no voy a decirte donde está…

Asintió.

\- Lo entiendo…

\- Por cierto, esta noche posiblemente alguien intente salir del hospital… no hagáis nada... Ocuparos de que los hombres de De Lucca no molesten..

\- Lo que tu digas… por cierto, ¿era necesario que mataras a Pete?

\- Si….- puso cara de circunstancias-. Fue a por ella…y yo no podía consentir que muriese… es de vital importancia…

Volvió a asentir.

\- No vemos pronto…- se despidió

\- Muy pronto… Esto tiene que acabar ya…

\- Si… El clan lleva tiempo preguntándose a que estamos jugando.

Se dieron la mano. Los ojos de Stuart se volvieron rojos mientras que los de Hugh se volvieron amarillos…

Después, cada cual siguió su camino como si esa conversación nunca hubiera existido.

* * *

Dana abrió la puerta, arrastrando al guardia hasta poner su mano en el sensor.

Volvió a inyectarle una buena dosis de sedante y lo dejó en la puerta. Tenia que darse prisa antes de llegase alguien.

Entró en la habitación empuñando su arma. Era un apartamento enorme. Parecia ocupar todo el ala…. Se adentró en un salón grande con todas las comodidades. A su derecha pudo distinguir una cocina y a su izquierda una terraza tapada con una preciosa celosía de madera.

Fue andando hacia el frente entrando en otra habitación. Nada mas pasar la puerta notó como la agarraban del pelo y le colocan un cuchillo en el cuello.

\- ¿Quién demonios es usted y que hace aquí? ¡Tiré la pistola al suelo ahora mismo!

Dana hizo lo que le decia,

\- Me llamo Dana Langdon y necesito hablar con usted.. si es quien creo que es..No quiero hacerle daño si no todo lo contrario. .- le dijo.

\- Ya.. otra prueba de esos malnacidos a ver si me vuelto vieja de repente… pues no…. Le pincho ligeramente en el cuello.

\- No… no… trabajo para su familia..

Oyó una risa a su espalda.

\- Mi familia… yo no tengo familia...-le dijo categóricamente-. De todos modos a picado mi curiosidad.. ¿Quién cree que soy?..

Dana estiró el cuello antes de volver a hablar y cerrando los ojos se lo dijo.

\- Usted es… Rebecca Reynolds nacida en Londres en 1801.. y dada por dessaparecida en 1850 cuando entró en los tuneles que hay debajo de su casa,…

Ella soltó un poco su presa, pero no dejó de marcar con el cuchillo.

\- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?..

\- Su familia me lo ha contado y usted misma en sus diarios..

\- ¡Mis diarios!….¡Oh! No puedo creerlo… ¿Quien es mi familia?

\- Sus sobrinos… sus sobrinos del siglo XXI... Han pasado casi 4 generaciones…

Volvió a aflojar el cuchillo y su voz iba perdiendo ferocidad.

\- ¿Hay alguna mujer entre ellos? .- le preguntó.

\- Sí… Catherine… la tataranieta de su hermano….

Quitó el cuchillo y lo fue bajando lentamente.

\- Dese la vuelta muy despacio…

Dana lo hizo.

Lo que encontró cuando la vio la dejó helada. Una mujer en la década de los 60 la miraba a través de unos ojos inmensamente azules. Morena, pelo largo, no muy alta y con toda la determinación del mundo en la mirada. Una mirada extraña, atemporal, de alguien que ha visto demasiado y que está de vuelta de muchas cosas. Iba vestida con una blusa de color rojo inglés, unos pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos planos negros… Podía pasar por una mujer normal del siglo XXI, pero cuando la mirabas a los ojos percibías claramente que algo no encajaba.

\- ¿Qué quiere?

\- Sacarla de aquí…

Ella se echo a reir despacio.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiero irme de aquí?

Se la jugó.

\- Los bersekers están en peligro...

Le dio la impresión de que algo en ella reaccionaba.

\- Llega tarde señorita… el día que yo entré en su vida fue el comienzo de su fin, ya no queda ninguno…Solo híbridos….

\- Si que hay bersekers vivos...

Rebecca la miró. Dana no sabía lo que estaba pensando, daba la impresión de que el escepticismo luchaba contra la esperanza.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Stuart Macleod.

Ella le costó recordar pero lo hizo, entonces una sonrisa que podíamos llamar dulce ilumino su rostro. El pequeño Stu está vivo….

\- Si… y la echa de menos..

\- ¡Oh! No puede ser… jamás pensé que volveria a ver a ninguno de ellos…

Se movió y fue a recoger la pistola de Dana que estaba en el suelo. La agente del FBI se preparó para cualquier cosa, pero Rebecca se la devolvió y dejó el cuchillo encima de una pequeña mesa de cristal.

Se acercó a ella, junto sus manos y le preguntó:

\- Mi familia sigue luchando contra ellos…

\- Si… con todos los medios a su alcance… no son muchos, pero Stuart está con ellos…

Ella volvió a sonreír al oír su nombre.

\- Recuerdo todavía el día que lo conocí.. esos increíbles ojos verdes y esos rizos ingobernables.. ¿Cómo está ahora? – pregunto curiosa .

Dana fue muy directa.

\- Estupendo…

Le pareció notar que Rebecca se ruborizaba sutilmente.

Al ver como Dana intentaba disimular una sonrisa, cambio de tema.

\- ¿Solo hay una descendiente mujer?... también ella lucha contra … .- miró a su alrededor.

\- Si… y además está viviendo una historia parecida a la suya…

\- ¿Con Stuart?...

Dana rio.

\- No… con… bueno es un poco complicado.. .- se acercó a ella-. Rebecca, el hecho de que usted este ahora delante de mi es del todo increíble… pero tenemos que irnos…..- Dana suspiró-. Si quiere venir conmigo, claro...

Rebecca echó a andar hacia un armario que había en el dormitorio. Cogió una mochila.

Dana se acercó.

\- Entonces… ¿viene?

\- Por supuesto…- le contestó mirándola. Luego empezó a sacar cosas que fue guardando. Siguió hablando mientras lo hacía:

\- Srta. Langdon… Hasta hace 5 minutos no tenía ninguna razón para salir de aquí…Llevo sola tanto tiempo, que me parece increíble que ahora me diga que tengo una familia ahí fuera… Ha hecho que mi deseo de saber me devuelva la ilusión...- Terminó de guardar cosas y cerró la mochila. Sonrió-. Podemos decir que ha resucitado a alguien que llevaba muerto muchos, muchos años..

Dana se guardó la pistola otra vez en el bolsillo.

\- Pues me alegro… se lo aseguro…Deberíamos irnos ya…. Pueden venir en cualquier momento.

Ella asintió.

\- Si… pueden venir en cualquier momento…Pero si no le importa yo le diré por donde vamos a salir y… le aseguro que no le va a gustar…

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y fue apagando luces. Salieron justo cuando un relámpago, acompañado de un ensordecedor trueno, iluminada el pasillo. Metieron al guardia, al cual le quedaba todavía mucho por dormir, dentro del apartamento y cerraron la puerta después. Fueron hacia las escaleras y empezaron a bajar.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, cuando Jt llegó al hospital. Habia parado en una floristería, que sabía que cerraba muy tarde, y le había camprado una preciosa orquidea blanca. Sabía que le gustaban mucho. Eso se le había costado mojarse con el agua que estaba cayendo entonces sobre la ciudad.

Entró en cuidados intensivos y se dirigio a la habitación Tess. Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera despierta, quería volver a oírla, lo necesitaba… y además le diría que Cat estaba viva y fuera de peligro...pero lo que vio nada más entrar, fue algo totalmente inesperado.

Tess estaba incorporada en la cama. Estaba despierta, si, pero estaba abrazando a un hombre que acto seguido le dio un largo beso en la boca. Tess no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Estuvo a punto de dejar caer la orquidea, pero se recompuso en cuanto se dio cuenta, de quien era el hombre que estaba besando a su chica.

Era Joe, su antiguo jefe y su ex….

Cuando terminó de besarlo y abrió los ojos, ella lo vio.

Jt esperaba cualquier tipo de reaccion de su parte, salvo la que de verdad tuvo. Se limito mirarlo y cogiendo a Joe del hombro, le hizo girarse para presentarlos.

\- Joe.. permite que te presente a un amigo de Cat... Jt Forbes, Joe Bishop... Gracias por la flor un precioso detalle.. - le dijo con total indiferencia.

Joe le extrecho la mano y con una sonrisa le contó que habia sido el jefe directo de las dos detectives, pero que lo habian cambiado de destino, y que ahora, había vuelto a NY como un hombre nuevo y adema, muy recientemente, divorciado.

-..y ¿ cómo se ha enterado de que Tess estaba en el hospital?. .- le preguntó Jt mientras dejaba la orquidea, con cuidado, encima de una mesa.

\- Una casualidad... o tal vez el destino... he oido el aviso de la bomba en la emisora de la policía y ellos han dado el nombre de Tess... normalmente cuando tengo el día libre no la llevo conectada, pero hoy me saltado nada mas poder el coche en marcha….- la miro -. El caso es que desde que estoy divorciado he estado pensando en hablar con ella, y nunca me he atrevido... por eso digo que el destino me ha guiado…

Jt no dejaba de mirar a Tess que tenía clavados los ojos en Joe.

En ese momento, llegó la madre de Tess. Ella hizo las presentaciones, volviéndolo a presentar como un amigo de Cat. Su madre vio la orquídea encima de la mesa enseguida.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué maravilla! ¿Quién ha sido?..- preguntó mirando a Joe.

Tess lo aclaró.

\- Ha sido Jt….

Su madre cambio la dirección de su mirada, con mal disimulado disgusto.

\- Gracias.- le dijo preciosa…

Todos notaron decepción en sus palabras.

Jt sabia, desde muy pequeño, que había que ser educado ante todo, y vio que no era el momento de pedirle explicaciones a Tess por su comportamiento. Volvería más tarde… cuando estuviera sola.

-Creo que tengo irme.. Ha sido un placer conocerlos.- dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo-. ¡Cuídate!…- le dijo a Tess. Está lo miró muy seria asintiendo con la cabeza.

Antes de que saliera por puerta, lo llamó.

\- ¡Jt!…. Gabe estaba allí, lo que significa que Cat también.. ¿la han encontrado?

Notó el miedo a la respuesta en su voz.

Sin darse la vuelta le contesto.

\- No…..- le mintió.

Y después salió de la habitación.

* * *

En la 125 el capitán Ward luchaba con sus superiores. El alcalde se había mostrado especialmente pesado en que todo esto tenía que resolverse cuanto antes. Y parece que asi iba a ser.

A media tarde, una nota enviada al New York Times reivindicaba las dos explosiones a manos de un perturbado.

Esa nota les llevo hasta el domicilio de un hombre que vivía a Brooklyn y que había amenado al alcalde con hace saltar por los aires viejas fabricas de Manhatthan, para que tomaran conciencia de la necesidad de una nueva política medioambiental.., luego empezaría a atacar a fabricas que estaban en funcionamiento.

Siguiendo esa pista la mitad de la policía de Nueva York se habia presentado en su casa y lo había encontrado muerto. Se había pegado un tiro, pero habia dejado una nota diciendo que había colocado dos bombas mas y que estallarían en los próximos 5 dias.

Todo el mundo estaba movilizado buscando esas bombas. Pero él tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Nada mas oír donde habían sido las explosiones, la imagen de una casi histérica detective Chandler se le representó, diciendo que esas fabricas estaban conectadas entre ellas por innumerables desapariciones a largo de los años y que también por alguna extraña razón el Hospital Baker… Tenía el presentimiento apoyado en determinadas pruebas circunstanciales.

Ahora el hecho de que las dos fabricas hubieran explotado a la vez… le daba que pensar.

Salio fuera de su despacho y grito preguntando por las detectives, pero no habian llegado. Estuvo esperando a que aparecieran todo la mañana y sobre el mediodía recibieron la noticia de que a la detective Vargas la habían sacado malherida de una de las fabricas. Chandler seguía sin aparecer y el móvil lo tenia apagado. Todo eso hizo que empezara a ponerse nervioso.

Después había ocurrido todo lo de la nota y el hallazgo del cadáver del presunto culpable… pero él ya a esas alturas estaba empezando a tener dudas.

Ahora poco antes de la medianoche y sin saber nada todavía de la detective Chandler, estaba esperando una llamada de la morgue. No se iría de allí hasta hablar con ellos.

El detective Henderson, entró en su despacho para decirle que Vargas se había despertado de la operación y que irían a hablar con ella.

\- Déjenlo para mañana por la mañana.- les dijo él-. …necesitaran descansar… ¿se sabe algo de Chandler?..

Negó con la cabeza.

-Váyase a dormir.. ha sido un dia muy largo..

Henderson asintió y salió cerrando la puerta.

Ward suspiró preocupado. Vargas estaba en el hospital y Chandler prácticamente desaparecida.

De repente, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo cogió al segundo toque.

\- Capitan Ward, digame..

\- buenas noches.. Soy Isabeau Dawson, la forense de guardia. Lamento llamar tan tarde, pero habia dicho que en cuanto tuviéramos los resultados lo hiciéramos.

Empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

-Si.. eso dije.. digame ¿coinciden?

\- No.. lo cual es imposible a mi entender… pero los cadáveres que íbamos a dar a las familias no son los mismos de las autopsias…. ¿qué hacemos? ¿Avisamos a los familiares de ello?

Ward lo pensó uno segundos.

\- No…Suspendan la entrega, momentáneamente. .- después de oir el no. Se había sentado y había cerrado los ojos. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea - . Las autopsias no han sido concluyentes y hay nuevas investigaciones abiertas… no den más detalles…Ahora mismo voy a hablar con el director. Seguro que en un día como hoy no está dormido… Gracias por todo Srta. Dawson…

\- Manténgame informada por favor..

\- Lo haré… no le quepa la menor duda.

Colgó el teléfono y de memoria marco el teléfono personal del director de la policía de Nueva York, Frank Reagan*, había sido colega de su padre en la academia y se conocían bien. Si alguien podía entender todo esto, era él.

Después se pasaría por el hospital para ver si la detective Vargas, tenía ganas de hablar. Él no podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Continuara…..

**Muchas gracias #Beasties por leerlo… un beso enorme para todas… Solo quedan dos para terminar mi particular S3…**

*Tomado prestado de la serie Blue Bloods… tengo debilidad por Tom Selleck… Lo siento :)

36


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

El ensordecedor ruido de la explosión pasó, y cuando despertó, estaba tumbada en el suelo del laboratorio, con un peso enorme en el abdomen, que no le dejaba respirar.

Pero, lo que más le asustaba, no era eso, ni el dolor inmenso que sentía en su mano derecha. Lo que le daba más miedo, era la entrecortada respiración que oía a su lado, unos pocos metros hacia su derecha.

Se percató, con creciente terror, que a la dificultosa respiración, se le había unido el sonido de algo, que se arrastraba en su dirección. La total oscuridad en la que se encontraba hacia que fuera imposible distinguirlo, pero ella, estaba segura de era Gabe.

Había sobrevivido a lo que había provocado que estuvieran en esa situación, y Tess estaba segura, de que iba a por ella.

La sensación de estar indefensa y a su merced la agarró por dentro y no la soltó… Iba a morir sin remedio.. Un temor incontrolado se apoderó de ella. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y su pulso se aceleró.

Un único pensamiento cruzó su mente: no quería morir tan joven, tenia toda la vida por delante y no quería hacerlo,y menos de ese modo, a manos de un ser despreciable e inconcebible sin poder defenderse.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas salir de la prisión donde se encontraba, pero no pudo. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo y sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho. No podía pensar, solo podía mirar fijamente, los dos puntos amarillos que habían aparecido de la nada, justo enfrente de ella, destacando en la negrura, como estrellas en la noche.

Abrió la boca para gritar con desesperación pero ningún ruido salió de su garganta.

Los dos puntos cada vez estaban más cerca y a poca distancia del suelo.

Se revolvió intentando otra vez salir de allí, pero fue imposible. Solo consiguió que le doliera el brazo y la pierna mucho más que antes. Pero aun así siguió intentándolo, hasta que notó una cálida y pequeña corriente de aire en su cuello y algo húmedo que caía resbalaba por su hombro.

Volvió su cabeza despacio y se encontró con los dos puntos amarillos a escasos centímetros de su cara… no le dio tiempo a hacer o a decir nada más. Se abalanzaron sobre ella…

Se despertó en la cama del hospital gritando mientras su madre corría hacia ella y e intentaba abrazarla.

\- Tranquila cariño… ya paso, ya paso… - la acunó durante unos momentos mientras ella se agarraba con fuerza y pegaba su cabeza a su pecho. Su madre se fijó preocupada que llevaba el pijama del hospital empapado en sudor.

\- Quédate aquí un momento voy a ver si me pueden dar otro

Tess se tumbó en la cama asintiendo.

Su madre salió y ella se quedó sola. Todavia ponía sentir como el miedo la paralizaba. El sueño habia sido demasiado real… pero, y si, ¿era eso lo que había pasado?

No recordaba nada desde el momento en que todo se vino abajo, hasta cuando la despertaron en la habitación de la UCI, asustada y tremendamente preocupada, aunque en ese momento no sabia porque…

Se habia despertado sola. Con un montón de preguntas sin respuesta.

Quería agua y levantó la mano para accionar el interruptor. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba la mano derecha vendada hasta el codo y que su pierna también estaba vendada.

Los recuerdos volvieron automáticamente: el laboratorio, Gabe, Catherine…

Cerró los ojos.

La enfermera llegó en ese momento acompañada de dos médicos. La examinaron a fondo y pudo ver la pequeña venda que cubría parte de su abdomen. Le explicaron que tuvieron que coserle un pequeño desagarro que se había producido en su matriz por el aplastamiento del muro. Esto, le había provocado una considerable hemorragia interna, pero gracias a Dios, todo estaba perfectamente ahora.

Le graduaron el gotero con los antiinflamatorios y los calmantes, y le dejaron sola pidiendo que descansara. Una de las enfermeras le dijo que si quería una pastilla para dormir, solo tenía que pedirla. Ella dijo que no era necesario, pero, ahora, pensaba, que tal vez la necesitara.

En el poco tiempo en que estuvo sola, pensó mucho. Pensó que habia estado a punto de morir, y que posiblemente, Cat lo estuviera.

Le habían dicho que un hombre alto y fuerte la había sacado del laboratorio poco antes de que el edificio colapsara, pero solo, la había sacado a ella…. ¿Dónde estaba su amiga?. ¿Y Gabe? Tal vez, el muy canalla consiguió llegar hasta ella y salir los dos, antes de que todo se viniera abajo… Lo que tenía claro era que si, Gabe había muerto, Catherine también lo estaría… los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Pero, tenía otra pregunta… ¿Dónde estaba Jt?... Era muy extraño que no estuviera allí con ella… lo necesitaba. Estaba segura de que estaba haciendo algo relacionado con Vincent, Dana o con Kevin, o tal vez, con el gigante… ¡Demonios, ahora lo necesitaba ella!

No entendía como podía haberla dejado sola, casi tienen que extirparle la matriz, tenía la pierna rota por dos sitios y la mano derecha destrozada... ¡Cómo iba ella a disparar! Puede que jamás cogería una pistola. Dejaría de ser policía. Toda su familia era policías ¿que iba a hacer ahora?...

Estaba tomando la decisión de desvincularse de todo aquello, cuando de repente, su madre entró seguida de un apuesto hombre al que conocía muy bien.

\- ¡Joe! .- exclamó Tess asombrada.

Su madre fue directamente hacia ella y la abrazo.

\- ¡Oh! Mi niña…. ¿Cómo me alegro de estés bien?.-le dijo a su hija-. Tú padre y tus hermanos han salido a tomar un café y creo que un amigo ha venido a verte….- e giro para mirar a Joe.

Él se acercó a su cama y se sentó a sul ado.

\- ¿Estás bien? . - Le preguntó. Habia una increíble dulzura en su voz.-. Tess, llevo pensando en ti desde hace mucho tiempo-. Su madre se marchó de ahí discretamente, dejándolos solos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando miró a su hija.

Joe observó como la mujer salía de la habitación y cogió con sumo cuidado la mano herida de ella.

\- Tess, ¿Qué hacías en esa fábrica? Podías haber muerto….- cuando ella iba a contestar, él volvió a mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla-. Nunca me lo habría perdonado, debería haberte llamado mucho antes….- se aclaró la garganta y continuo-. Hace dos meses que conseguí el divorcio…

Ella sonrió débilmente.

\- No te he llamado porque estaba seguro de que no querrías saber nada de mi… pero, cuando esta tarde, he oído en la radio de la policía que habías sido herida de gravedad en una explosión.. ¡Dios! He pensado que no podía dejar de decírtelo. Sé que me porte mal y que me obsesione con lo de mi hermano…. Pero ahora estoy bien…. .- volvió a dejar la mano encima de la cama y se acercó a ella agarrándola de la cintura -. Y me he dado cuente de que te echo mucho de menos.. .- paró un momento de hablar y la miró a a los ojos-. No sé si en tu vida hay alguien pero… si no lo hay, me gustaría que tu y yo pudiéramos intentarlo, esta vez de verdad…

Los recuerdos de los meses que habían pasado Jt y ella juntos, fueron deslizándose por su mente… Meses de emociones, de amor cómplice, de deseo, pero también de dolor, de preocupación, de descubrimientos inquietantes, que le helaban la sangre en las venas.

Observó su pierna a traves de las sabanas y su mano… Algo dentro de ella le decía que todo aquello jamás acabaría y que si, Jt tenia que optar entre Vincent y ella… la opción estaba clara.….

Desde luego sabia quien le habia salvado la vida, pero no podía seguir así…. No podía perderlo todo… y mientras siguiera con Jt, no podría alejarse de ello.

Sonrió a Joe...

\- Yo también te he echado de menos…. -.- le dijo a modo de contestación. El dando por sentado que no había nadie con ella, se acercó y la besó, justo en el preciso instante, que un sonriente Jt llegaba al cuarto con una preciosa orquídea blanca.

Cuando lo vi, intentó aparentar indiferencia, pero por dentro, su corazón se estaba rompiéndose en mil trozos y sabia que el de él también… pero no podía, tenía que terminar con todo aquello, empezar una vida normal recuperándose, e intentar volver a ser policía si su desgarrada mano se lo permitía.

Se apoyó en la almohada de su cama y cerró los ojos. El resto ya era historia. Jt se había ido odiándola como solo se puede odiar a quien quieres con locura. Tendría que vivir con ello el resto de su vida…. Pero era lo mejor….

Su madre llegó en ese momento con un pijama limpio.

Había terminado de cambiarse, cuando alguien se asomó a la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Tess dirigió su mirada hacia allí extrañada dado la hora que era. Para su sorpresa se encontró con su capitán. Tenía una preocupada en el rostro y se notaba que había sido un día duro.

Supo enseguida porque estaba allí.

\- Claro que sí.. .- le contestó.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Tess tardó en contestar.

\- Mal…. .- dijo muy seria.

Ward se fijo en su mano vendada. Mal asunto pensó.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo… ¿lo sabes verdad?…

Ella asintió, tragando saliva con dificultad. Su madre le acercó un vaso de agua. Bebio un par de tragos despacio.

Cuando le devolvió el vaso le dijo:

\- Mama ¿te importaría dejarnos solos?

Ella los miró un momento y asintiendo salió de la habitación.

El capitán se dirigió hacia la cama de Tess y se sentó a sus pies.

\- Tess… se que me habéis estado escondiendo cosas desde que os conozco y me parece que ya va siendo hora de que pongamos las cartas encima de la mesa… No creo en las casualidades y lo que te ha pasado a ti y donde te ha pasado, no lo son…

Ella lo miraba fijamente mientras hablaba, sintiendo como su mente se llenaba de pensamientos encontrados.

\- "Las explosiones coinciden exactamente con los lugares que vosotras estabais investigando y además, han sustituido los cuerpos de los senadores por otros .- agachó la cabeza-. Chandler tenia razón…. Y ella… esta desaparecida desde ayer… "

Los ojos de Tess se llenaron de lágrimas al oir el nombre de su amiga. Intentó mantener la compostura. No era momento de derrumbarse.

\- "Tess quiero que me lo cuentes todo…- le suplicó-. No se cuales son vuestras razones para todo esto, pero te puedo asegurar, que intentare entenderte… Durante este largo día me he dado cuenta de que no podemos dejar suelta a esta gente, sean quienes sean, por más tiempo. Tienen una capacidad de actuación que yo jamás hubiera imaginado. Han sido capaces de matar, de volar dos fábricas, de intercambiar cuerpos, de preparar la culpabilidad de un hombre que seguro era inocente, y según vosotras, de ser los culpables de que un número considerable de personas hayan desaparecido a lo largo de los años. Tiene que contarme todo lo que sepas…"

Tess solo tenía una pregunta que hacerle.

\- ¿Cómo sé que me puedo fiar de usted?... esa gente tiene una red de colaboradores tan inmensa, que no podemos confiar en casi nadie.

El se acercó más a ella.

\- Puedes confiar en mí, y en otras personas que están por encima de mí. Todo lo que me cuentes solo lo sabrán ellas y yo. Las decisiones que se tomen las llevaremos a cabo con la mayor discreción, pero tenemos que hacer algo…

Tess solo podía pensar en las pocas opciones que le quedaban, si Gabe estaba con Cat, necesitaban ayuda, y si había muerto… Cogió aire despacio decidida a hacer lo que a ella le parecía correcto. Le contaría todo, obviando la peculiar condición de Vincent, por ahora….

\- De acuerdo capitán… Vamos a ello…

Y empezó a hablar….

* * *

Vincent estaba profundamente dormido abrazado a Cat, cuando el ruido de una respiración entrecortada y el latido de un acelerado corazón, lo despertó. Todavía era de noche, pero había dejado de llover. La tormenta había abandonado Nueva York para dirigirse hacia el Oeste.

Se levantó de la cama tapando a su mujer con la colcha. La contempló durante unos segundos y comprobó que dormía tranquila.

Bajó las escaleras de piedra y salió al porche. El aroma del césped mojado le golpeó gratamente al salir. Siempre le había gustado ese olor, era tan limpio, tan refrescante.

Esperó a que asomase, apoyado en uno de los pilares de madera.

Bob se sobresaltó cuando lo vio allí, no se lo esperaba. Fue hacia el deprisa.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? .- le pregunto subiendo los escalones y enfrentándolo.

Vincent lo observó un momento. Seguía sin fiarse de él, lo podía ver en sus ojos y en la tensión de su cuerpo.

\- Le ha inyectado el suero. Ahora está bien, está dormida…

Su suegro respiro profundamente y se sentó en las escaleras del porche, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y junto sus manos.

\- Estaba tan asustado de que hubierais decidido que…

Vincent se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Como pudiste pensar que yo sería capaz de hacerle algo así?... -. Miró hacia el frente-. Esta es mi maldición, y tal vez mi destino, pero nunca el suyo. Ella es perfecta tal y como es, no necesito a nadie que sea como yo…

\- Ya pero… ..- empezó a decir ligeramente avergonzado de haber pensado que Vincent estaría encantado de tenerla como igual- …podías tener la tentación de querer a alguien como tú a tu lado, alguien que te entienda…

Vincent sonrió.

-Catherine me entiende mejor que nadie… mejor que yo mismo…. Tori era igual que yo, pero no era lo que yo quería y además, acuérdate como acabo… Como ya te he dicho, no quiero a nadie mas que a ella y la quiero mas que a mi propia vida. Jamás hare nada que la perjudique…

Bob asintió despacio.

\- Me alegro que pienses así… porque, cuando la he dejado, tiene la impresión de que ella estaba dispuesta, a quedarse así si tu lo querías…

Vincent rio.

\- No creas, ha sido tremendamente difícil convencerla de que no podía ser, pero era la bestia la que hablaba, la bestia que empezaba crecer dentro de ella.

Robert suspiró y se levantó.

\- Voy a serte sincero, hasta ahora, seguía sin fiarme de ti… y una gran parte de mi no podía soportar la idea de que estuvieseis juntos, pero eso se ha acabado, hijo-. Le tendió la mano-. Espero que algún día puedas perdonar el daño que te he causado.. y que entiendas el por qué.

Vincent supo a ciencia cierta, que esta vez hablaba en serio. Él también se levantó y se la estrecho.

\- Lo entiendo e intentaré perdonarte, pero no pienso llamarte papa… - le dijo muy serio.

Bon sonrió, divertido.

\- Entendido… .- su expresión cambio-. bueno, ahora que ya hemos dejado claro todo esto, hay otra razón para estar aquí. He venido a buscarte… te necesitamos…Kevin ha llamado , van a intentar salir del hospital con Heather, ahora… necesitan que vayamos a buscarlos a la entrada, iremos dos coches Nick, nosotros y Mark…Jt se queda en su puesto… Stuart está ilocalizable…

\- Espera un momento..,.- le dijo confundido-. Pero…. Jt está en el hospital con Tess…

Bob puso cara de circunstancias.

-Mejor que te lo explique Mark. Es él, quien ha hablado con tu amigo.

Lo dejó así. Había algo que no le cuadraba en todo eso pero, en ese momento, tenía otra cosa en la cabeza..

\- Pero… no quiero dejar sola a Cat.

Bob pensó que ya había tenido esa conversación antes en otro sitio.

\- No te preocupes, unos amigos se encargaran de que este bien….

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No lo entiendes… esta noche, cuando me estaba cambiando para ir a hablar con Ángela Baker, alguien entró en el apartamento…

Bob lo miró preocupado.

\- Eso es malo. Ya no quieren esperar más, van a por vosotros.

Vincent frunció el ceño.

\- Lo sé... no me quede a recibirles, porque queria hablar con Angela, pero si me cruzo otra vez con ellos, no tendrán tanta suerte .-mirço a su alrededor-. ¿De verdad, va a estar bien?...

Su suegro se puso muy serio.

\- Te puedo prometer que darán su vida por ella si hiciera falta

Vincent se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Quien son tus amigos?

Levantó la mano dejando claro que no iba a contestar a ninguna pregunta sobre ellos.

\- A su debido tiempo lo sabrás, y ahora….- miró hacia un lugar en el césped, justo enfrente de él-. … será mejor que lleves toda esa ropa a la lavadora, tiene pinta de estar empapada.

Vincent se dio la vuelta con rapidez, sientiendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentraba en su rostro. Fue decidió hacia allí y recogió todo en un montón, ante la divertida mirada de Bob.

Cuando pasó a su lado para entrar en la casa, puso la espalda lo mas recta que pudo, intentando aparentar que no le importaba que lo hubiese visto, pero Bob no pudo evitar hablar:

\- Ni pienso preguntar, ya sois mayorcitos…

Vincent no dijo nada. Fue directamente a la cocina y lo metió todo en la lavadora.

Fuera Bob seguía hablando.

-Mark tiene mucha ropa en la casa… estoy seguro de que podremos encontrarte algo.

Vincent salió, todo lo serio que podía estar en esa situación, encaminándose con Bob a la casa de los Reynolds.

Echó un último vistazo antes de coger el camino entre los árboles y le pareció ver una figura embozada que cogía posición en el porche. Le dio la impresión de que se inclinaba levemente a modo de saludo, y cosa curiosa, en ningún momento sintió que fuera una amenaza, pero si un punto de inquietud aunque no supo definir si era bueno o malo…

Se hizo la firme promesa de que cuando todo esto hubiera terminado, los dos iban a tener otra larga charla. Con él, los secretos eran algo crónico… no acababan nunca…

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de los Reynolds poco tiempo después. Nick les esperaba en el hall, cargando tres revólveres. Mark al oir la puerta, bajo la escaleras, encontrándose para su asombro a un Vincent vestido solo con un albornoz blanco.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – empezó a decir, pero Vincent levantó la mano, mientras subía las escaleras hacia él, indicándole que no preguntase .

\- Si no te importa, seria una buena idea que me prestaras algo de ropa… la mia… se ha mojado..- le dijo mirando de reojo a Bob desde arriba.

Mark subió detrás de él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale. No voy a preguntar.. pero me dejaras que te cuente como he dejado a Jt en el club..

Vincent se paró y Mark le adelantó.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Jt?..

Mark siguió subiendo hasta llegar al primer piso. La voz de Vincent se fue perdiendo a medida que se adentraban en él.

Nick se acercó a su medio hermano.

\- Deberíamos irnos enseguida.. Kevin llamará en cuanto esté fuera de allí.. Según ha dicho son 4 personas…

\- ¿4?.

Nick asintió.

\- Hay un invitado sorpresa…. Evan ha querido traerlo…

Bob cogió uno de revólveres y lo metió en la cintura de su pantalón.

Nick lo miró muy serio.

\- ¿Sabes que vamos a empezar una guerra abierta, verdad? En la que, por cierto, tenemos todo para perder, sobre todo si Stuart nos deja en la estacada como hoy…

Bob movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- La guerra ya ha empezado... Vincent me ha dicho, que han entrado en el apartamento de Catherine esta noche. Se acabaron las treguas, y en cuanto a Stuart, no seas injusto con él…sabes que ha hecho cosas por nosotros que nadie habría hecho, incluyendo salvarnos la vida…Tendrá sus razones… y contamos con Vincent por su hay algún problema…

\- Ya, pero todavía algo que hace que no me fie de él… hoy nos ha dejado colgados y sabe lo que nos jugamos..

Bob se mordió los labios.

\- No voy a discutir sobre ello..

\- ¿Sabes lo que pienso?.- siguió hablando Nick sin darse por vencido-. …que alguien le ha dicho que no van a tener problemas para salir de alli…. Y por eso no se molesta en aparecer…

Bob cogió aire antes de hablar, algo cansado de que las conversaciones de Nick siempre acabaran igual.

\- Sabemos desde hace tiempo que esta en contacto con alguien de dentro y también sabemos que lo utiliza de vez en cuando…. Y que nunca le da información sobre nosotros, solo la recibe… es una especie de pacto entre ellos….

La expresión de Nick era de total escepticismo.

\- ¿Y tú te lo has creído alguna vez?... no te olvides que Stuart es mucho más de lo que parece, tiene un poder que yo jamás crei que existiera… Nunca me he tragado que su papel sea el de una bestia mas…

Robert cogió otra de las armas y comprobó los cargadores.

\- Nicholas… ..-solo lo llamaba así cuando su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse-. Yo me fio de él, creo de ha merecido mi confianza y desde luego también la tuya…te salvó la vida hace muy poco.

\- Ya... pero te puedo asegurar que si le pasa algo a Kevin porque él decidió dedicarse a sus cosas… .- pensó un poco lo que iba a decir, porque un enfrentamiento directo con el berseker era una autentica necedad-. me iré, volveré a Londres y te dejare a tí toda esta mierda..

\- No puedes hacer eso…- le dijo su medio hermano empezando a preocuparse..- además no te olvides que caerás en otra…

\- Lo sé… pero te juro que lo haré..

Entonces oyeron voces que bajaban por las escaleras.. Vincent y Mark estaban discutiendo por algo que le pasaba a Jt.

Vincent se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros claros y una camiseta azul oscuro, lo quedaba todo ligeramente ajustado, pero podía llevarlo.

\- Estamos listo… .- dijo nada mas llegar abajo-. Ya podemos irnos... quiero volver con Cat cuanto antes..

Nick le dio a cada uno un revolver.

\- Esperaremos un par de minutos mas y si no llama iremos nosotros hacia allí…. Esperaremos en cruce….- les dijo.-… puede que no pueda llamarnos…

Bob recordó algo entonces. Se giró hacia Vincent.

\- ¿Cómo te fue tu encuentro con la Srta. Baker?, con todo esto se me había olvidado. Jt me lo contó mientras terminaba de preparar el suero para Catherine.

Vincent metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y encogió los hombros.

\- Antes de ir a la fiesta pase por su ático y encontré a dos hombres atados a dos soportes vitales. Son sus hermanos, y según ella son enfermos terminales…- los demás le escuchaban con atención-. Aaron Baker los utiliza para contrarrestar sus efectos secundarios…

\- ¿Cómo?.- preguntó Mark.

\- Parece ser algo parecido a lo que quiere hacer Doc con mi ADN…

Bob volvió a Angela.

\- ¿Y ella?

Vincent sonrio levemente.

\- Ella también es cliente del hospital… la eterna juventud .- dijo con tristeza.- No creía que pudiera vivir sin ello, pero la acabe convenciendo de que no necesitaba todo eso…

Un risa irónica se formó en sus tres acompañantes.

\- Nos hacemos a la idea…

\- No seais malos.. le deje claro en todo momento que yo soy hombre de una sola mujer…

Mark se acercó y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- Mas te vale…. .- le dijo todavía sonriendo.

Vincent suspiro y siguió con la conversación.

\- He quedado con ella dentro de unas horas… en la puerta de la 125. Va a declarar todo lo que ella sabe sobre su hermano y sobre los efectos secundarios que le ha producido lo que ella está tomando…. Supongo que tal vez eso les haga replantearse la idea de investigar ese hospital.

\- ¿Creer que podrá ocultar sus intenciones? Esa gente tiene oídos en todos los sitios…..- preguntó Nick escéptico.

\- Confiemos en ello… De todas formas, le he prometido que estaré con ella mientras declara…

\- Seria algo increíble que pudiéramos atacar por ahí…..- Bob miró a su hermano-. Esto puede hacer que la guerra termine antes de empezar…

Nick asintió con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

\- Ojala… pero por si acaso será mejor que nos vayamos y nos preparemos para lo peor… Ahí que sacarlos de allí…- se dirigió hacia la puerta camino del garaje. Todos le siguieron.

Vincent agarró a Bob del brazo.

\- ¿Sabemos algo de Dana? ¿Saldrá también ella esta noche?..

Su suegro puso cara de preocupación.

\- No se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros en los últimos dos días… pero ella sabe que ya no puede aguantar mas… Espero que nos llame en las próximas horas…

Vincent bajo al vista.

\- Es fuerte, muy fuerte…

\- Lo sé… pero se enfrenta con gente mucho mas fuerte que ella .- cogió aire con fuerza-. Vámonos…. Tenemos que sacar a Kevin y Heather de allí ..- le hizo un gesto a Vincent para que pasara primero por la puerta. El se quedo detrás observándolo caminar delante de él, preguntándose como reaccionaria, cuando reconociera a la otra persona, a la que iban a ayudar a escapar.

* * *

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y Paul Markus todavía, seguía trabajando en el laboratorio. Las pruebas que había realizado en cobayas habían dado positivo. Todas ellas. Estaba eufórico.

Después de dejarle, un mensaje en el móvil a Vincent para decirle que posiblemente tendría buenas noticias al día siguiente, había realizada tres ensayos mas, con el mismo resultado en todos ellos. Las trazas nuevas de ADN habían desaparecido. Con las ratas había procedido igual que con Vincent, había elegido familias y había inoculado a los descendientes con el ADN mutado y después había sintetizado un suero realizado, partiendo de los genes de los padres biológicos y ¡EUREKA!, había funcionado.

Empezó a preparar la fórmula para Vincent con la intención de tenerla terminada a la largo de esa noche.

Era un trabajo complicado, pero un reto maravilloso, para cualquier científico.

Mientras lo realizaba, echaba furtivas miradas a los dos tubos de ensayo con sangre de Vincent que permanecían guardados. Sabía que no quería que experimentaran con su ADN, pero se había planteado otro reto, conseguir que los efectos secundarios, desaparecieran utilizando el mismo sistema que con el suero de Vincent. A él lo curaría de su "maldición" y a otros los "sanaría" de sus enfermedades e incluso se podría hablar de prolongar la vida…

Habría un antes y un después en la historia de la medicina,

De repente, oyó un ruido procedente del pasillo. Le extrañó, porque, a esas horas en esa planta no debería de haber nadie.

Se levantó de su banqueta de trabajo y fue hacia allí. Se asomó desde la puerta y no vio a nadie. Volvió a entrar moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y fue a sentarse nuevamente.

En ese momento, alguien lo agarró del cuello.

\- Lo siento Doctor… no es nada personal, pero no podemos consentir que alguien sepa nada sobre el Sr. Keller, ni que se encuentre una cura… le agradecemos enormente sus investigaciones y le prometo, que no quedaran olvidadas . - Le dijo al oído, unos segundos antes de que oyera un tremendo rugido y le partiera el cuello con un movimiento brusco. Fue rápido, no sintió ningún dolor…

Su atacante, dejó caer el cadáver al suelo con delicadeza, y lo contempló durante un rato. Luego suspirando empezó, a recoger todo aquello que sabia, pertenecía a Vincent, sangre, análisis de ADN, notas sobre sus composición genética, las muestras de sus padres, todo aquello en lo que parecía que estaba trabajando, la cura para Vincent. No dejo nada que pudiera relacionar a Paul Markus con lo que Vincent era. Lo metió en una mochila negra y se la echó al hombro.

Volvió a mirar el cadáver, cogió un par de botellas de productos altamente inflamables y los vació encima de él. Echo un mechero encendido. El contacto con el fuego hizo que las llamas al nacer, casi provocaran una explosión.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Una vez en en el pasillo, se paró delante de la alarma de incendios y la accionó… Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, tocando la gema que llevaba allí, y a una velocidad increíble, desapareció del hospital.

* * *

Bajaron las escaleras todo lo deprisa que pudieron. Rebecca le dijo que tenían que llegar al sótano 2. Allí según ella, estaba el verdadero corazón del Baker.

Llegaron hasta la puerta que les comunicada con el. Dana se apartó y Rebecca tecleo una serie de números en la cerradura de códigos. La puerta se abrió de inmediato.

Daba a un estrecho pasillo. Rebecca giró hacia la derecha. Anduvieron unos metros hasta que llegaron a otra puerta. Volvio a teclear y volvió a abrirse. Entraron en un laboratorio. Estaba desierto.

Rebecca lo atravesó y llego a otra puerta exactamente igual que la anterior. La abrieron y fueron a parar a otro laboratorio.

Asi fueron recorriendo prácticamente toda la planta. Cuando Dana le preguntó cómo era posible que todo estuviera comunicado, Rebecca se limitó a decir que así aquello se convertía en un pequeño bunker, si la situación lo requería.

El último al que entraron dejo a Dana sin palabras.

Lo primero que le sorprendió fue la luz. Era mucho más tenue que en los anteriores y, se fijó después, que no era un laboratorio propiamente dicho. Decenas de contenedores cilíndricos de cristal llenaban la sala. Se acercó a uno de ellos y lo que vio le corto la respiración.

En esos cilindros, encogidos en posición fetal, se podían distinguir fetos en diferentes estaciones del embarazo. Fue examinando los que iba viendo, mientras seguía a Rebecca, que parecía tener un destino claro.

La mayoría tenían malformaciones de algún tipo, excrecencias óseas, garras, piernas imposibles… Sintió una pena profunda al pensar en ellos, congelados en el tiempo sin llegar a haber nacido.

Se paró cuando vio que Rebecca se detenía delante de dos de los cilindros.

Contenían sendos fetos de unos 30 cm.. Rebecca acarició con delicadeza el cristal. Tenían un pequeño cartel pegado, amarillo por los años, donde podía un número y una letra la "R".

Dana se fijó en ellos. Uno tenía una gran protuberancia en la espalda y un hueco en la zona del corazón, y el otro, tenia los rasgos de un animal y una garra en lugar de mano.

\- ¿Sus suyos?..

Ella asintió.

\- Si… lo son… o lo era..

Dana miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar preguntar:

\- ¿Qué es todo esto Rebecca?

Ella tardó un poco en contestar.

\- Es su particular museo de los horrores… y un aula de estudio..- dejo de mirar al contenido de los cilindros y la miró a ella - . Si lo sé…. Se merecen la muerte.. lo sé… algún día.- le dijo mientras asentía-. Pero, ahora tenemos que irnos…

Echó una última mirada a sus niños y salieron por la siguiente puerta, que dada esta vez, con un pasillo y una escalera. Subieron y llegaron al nivel 1 del sótano. Rebecca abrió otra puerta.

-Este pasillo nos llevara a la zona de almacén, carga y descarga, tenemos que seguirlo.

Dana se puso delante. Mantuvo su pistola en alto todo el tiempo mientras corria hacia la blanca puerta metálica que podía ver al final. Se compañera de fuga le fue indicando el camino hacia allí sin dudar lo mas minimo.

Cuando le preguntó como es que lo sabia, se limito a decir que en 40 años se había recorrido ese edificio cientos de veces... "No he vivido encerreada Stra. Lanngon"... Dana se habia extrañado al oir eso " y si es asi como no ha huido".. Rebecca sonrio " ¿a donde? Ya se lo he dicho no tenia a donde ir, y nadie me creeria se les contara quien soy..." y Dana no pudo evitar darle la razón. Ella todavia no se lo podia creer y la tenia delante. Movio la mochila sintiendo el peso que llevaba a la espalda.

Rebecca la seguia, lanzando miradas hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

Pudo notar una presencia a sus espaldas, una presencia que se mantenía al margen, pero que no dejaba de vigilarlas. No le dijo nada a Dana. Si existia todavía un Berseker, uno como Stuart, las cosas empezaban a tener sentido para ella. Sabia que esa "presencia" no tenia ninguna intención de deternerlas.

Tambien notó lo confundido que estaba al verla, por lo se veia, no esperaban que Dana tuviera compañia.

En ese momento, llegaron a la puerta. Dana la abrio con cuidado. Entró en el enorme almacen con la pistola por delante.

Unos fluorescentes situados en el alto techo iluminban débilmente el enorme lugar. Se pegaron a la pared caminando en dirección a una de las puertas que comunicaban con el exterior.

Cuatro filas paralelas de pallets marcaban su misma dirección. Se pagaron a una de ellas y empezaron a andar. Justo entonces oyeron el ruido de otra puerta al cerrarse y pasos que iban también hacia allí.

Se pararon mientras los oían y se dieron cuenta de que eran por lo menos 3 personas las que habían entrado en el almacén.

Era normal que alguien les hubiera localizado por mucho que hubiesen estado esquivando las cámaras de seguridad. Dana cogió aire y comprobó que el cargador estuviera perfectamente colocado y volvió a echar a andar seguida por Rebecca.

Sus pasos resonaban en el almacén igual que los ellas habían oído. Sus perseguidores podrían seguirlas con facilidad. Tenía que correr y disparar, y rezar para que todavía conservase su puntería.

Los pasos de los otros también habían aumentado la velocidad, cuando llegaron al final de la línea de pallets, Dana le indicó a Rebecca que esperase allí y salió al espacio libre que había antes de llegar a las puertas.

Nada más hacerlo, alguien hizo lo mismo, y se encontraron uno frente al otro, apuntándose ambos con sendas pistolas. Dana iba a disparar sin dudar, cuando vio un reflejo rojizo que provocaba la luz de los fluorescentes en el pelo de su atacante.

Antes de que este disparase, grito:

-¡NO KEVIN NO! ¡SOY DANA!

Pero él ya había disparado. La bala paso rozando el brazo de Dana, provocándole una herida superficial.

El ruido del disparo fue aumentado exponencialmente, por el eco que se produjo. Si hasta entonces, no habían encontrado a nadie ahora seguro que sí… pero no iban a estar ahí para comprobarlo.

Detrás de Kevin, que miraba paralizado a Dana, apareció un hombre acompañado por dos mujeres. Una de ellas, era sin duda Heather la hermana pequeña de Catherine.

Rebecca había corrido hacia ella cuando vio como Kevin le disparaba.

-¿Lo conoces? – l e preguntó sorprendida-.

Ella asintió.

-Es tu familia… , pero por ahora no digas nada…Ahora lo importante es salir de aquí.., van a venir a por nosotros, ya..

Ella y Rebecca se reunieron con ellos justo delante de una las puertas de salida. Tenían cerrojos de seguridad con clave. Kevin se acercó a ella y tecleo la clave. Rebecca asintió mientras veía como lo hacía.

\- Perdona por el balazo… pero no… Creía que venían a por nosotros.. lo siento….

Dana sonrió.

\- No te preocupes… Ahora hay que salir de aquí…¿has contactado con ellos…?

\- Si, nos están esperando...

\- ¡!Qué suerte! Yo no puede hacerlo…no sé dónde demonios se han metido…

-Bueno han pasado muchas cosas en estas últimas horas…

\- Luego…

La puerta se abrió…

Salieron y echaron a correr hacia el muro, de dos metros y medio de altura, que estaba a unos 100 metros… Tenían que saltarlo.

Mientras corría a todo lo que le daban los pulmones marco el teléfono de su padre. Lo dejo así… era la señal para que acudieran a buscarlos con los coches. Echo la vista atrás y vio que Evan llevaba en brazos a Heather y que Lynn lo había adelantad y que de un salto increíble se había encaramado a al muro.

Dana y su acompañante los seguían a corta distancia. Cuando llegaron al muro Dana miró asombrada a Lynn, que le pedía a Evan que le diese la mano de Heather para izarla. Él lo hizo y automáticamente, salto al lado de la chica.

Le dijo a Dana que le diese la mano. Sin apenas esfuerzo la subió a lo alto, luego hizo lo mismo con Rebecca y por último, con Kevin.

Después fueron bajando con cuidado hacia el otro lado, mientras oían como dos coches llegaban a toda velocidad a donde estaban y derrapaban al frenar. Las puertas se abrieron todas a la vez para dejarles entrar.

Rebecca antes de bajar del muro echó la vista atrás y distinguió tres pares de ojos amarillos que los observaban desde las ventanas del Baker. Agachó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y saltó hacia la libertad.

* * *

Una vez que Dana y Rebecca entraran en el coche que conducía Mark, éste arrancó, seguido, a toda velocidad por el coche de Nick. Su hijo, y los demás, habían montado con él.

Bob sentado detrás de Mark abrazó a Dana en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

\- No podía creer que fueses tu… llevábamos 2 dias sin tener noticias tuyas…

Dana intentó separarse enseguida no era muy dada a las muestras públicas de afecto. Se soltó y les contó el motivo de su no comunicación.

\- He tenido que tomar decisiones rapidas y no siéndoos sincera era complicado explicaros que estaba pasando…

Se giró un momento hacia Rebecca, la cual miraba en dirección a Vincent con los ojos muy abiertos.

Dana se dio cuenta de que ella sabía lo que era él.

Robert siguió la mirada de Dana y se fijo por primera vez en su acompañante.

Todo había sido muy rápido y si bien, habían visto con claridad, como saltaban todos, el muro, no pudieron fijarse en los detalles de cada uno. Nick había llamado a Kevin nada más abrir las puertas de su coche y él, había metido a sus acompañantes en él, mientras que Bob le había gritado a Dana que fueran con ellos.

Ahora mientras el coche se dirigía hacia su casa en Riverside Drive pudo observarla intentando averiguar porque Dana se había arriesgado por sacarla de allí, que era la hacía tan especial. Iba a preguntarle, cuando Mark se le adelantó.

\- ¿Has averiguado si tenían el expediente de Rebecca en sus archivos?…

La morena acompañante de Dana rio sutilmente.

Dana tragó saliva antes de contestar.

Bob la volvió a observar y vio unos ojos azules que reconoció inmediatamente. Eran los de Mark, los de su padre… Eran los ojos de los Reynolds.

\- No puede ser….- dijo llevándose la mano a la boca.-. Es imposible… Es descendiente de Rebecca…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Mark, mientras conducía-. ¿ Hay descendientes de Rebecca?...¿Vivió mucho años?...- habían estado dándole muchas vueltas a eso desde que Tess vio, lo que fechas de esos libros indicaban..

Vincent se asomó ligeramente para poder verla y enseguida se dio cuenta de la sorprendente realidad. Esa mirada, era la que había visto muchas veces, en los ojos de Stuart, cansancio y un poso de resignación que solo tienen aquellos que han pasado por casi todas las experiencias que la vida te puede dar.

\- No es su descendiente…. es ella .- dijo muy serio.

Y Rebecca mirándolo con esos ojos tremendamente azules de la familia Reynolds, le dijo:

\- Y tú eres uno de ellos… algo diferente tal vez, pero un hibrido a fin de cuentas…

Su forma de dirigirse a él no le gustoó nada a Vincent… Desagrado, odio, no sabía cómo definirlo…. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes.

Mark se giró rápidamente mientras lanzaba una maldición repetida por su padre. Vincent, dejo de mirar a Rebecca, y agarró el volante gracias a sus increíbles reflejos ,antes de que se estrellaran contra un camión, que venía de frente, enderezó el vehículo a tiempo, mientras Mark se giraba asustado.

\- Gracias Vincent...- vocalizó. No podía decir nada mas, estaba casí en shock.

Vincent se limitó a asentir.

Dana miró a Bob que no quitaba pestaña de la mujer que estaba a su lado y decidió hacer las debidas presentaciones.

\- Rebecca permítame presentarle… Este hombre que tengo a mi lado es Robert Reynolds… y el que está delante es su hijo.. son su familia.

La expresión de su rostro cambio radicalmente, sonrió casi con ternura.

\- No me lo puedo creer… es casi un sueño saber que a pesar de que han pasado tanto años, todavía hay alguien de mi familia luchando contra ellos...- Se mojo los labios-. Puedo hacerle una pregunta… .- Bob asintió- ¿cuál de mis hermanos es su antepasado?…

Bob se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

\- Aquel que la traicionó….- le dijo.

Ella se llevo la mano a la boca y sonrio mientras asentía.

Mark desde el asiento delantero del coche se dirigió a ellos.

\- Se que todos tenemos ganas de saber cómo es posible todo esto... pero por favor, mejor lo hablamos en casa, no quiero que nos matemos. Morir en este momento me fastidiaría mucho y además, antes de nada necesito un buen whisky escocés..

Nada mas decirlo Rebecca y su padre contestaron al unisonó.

\- Y yo también….

Dana rio mirando a Vincent y se fijo en que éste miraba al frente muy serio…. Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles. Ella también se había dado cuenta de como Rebecca, decía la palabra "hibrido", solo le había faltado escupirle a la cara.

El silencio los acompañó todo el camino que quedaba hasta la casa. Camino, que Rebecca disfrutó especialmente porque eran sus primeros instantes de libertad total, desde hacía muchos años. Se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento y disfrutó, viendo como pasaba Nueva York, por la ventanilla el coche.

Cuando llegaron Stuart subía del sotano. Nada mas verla entrar, la reconoció.

Era ella. Igual de bonita que entonces. Con esa mirada arrebatadora que conquistó el corazón de un niño de 6 años.

Ella también lo reconoció.

\- ¡Stuart! ¡Oh Dios mio! El pequeño Stuart… ¡! Como es posible!

El se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos.

\- Y tú…. ¿Cómo es posible que estés viva..!?

Rebecca cogió aire.

\- Es una historia muy larga, complicada y bastante desagradable…

El le acaricio la cara. Dana se fijó en que, después de toda una larga vida separados, se habían vuelto a reunir, aparentando la misma edad.

El destino a veces nos prepara jugadas imposibles de soñar.

\- Solo quiero saber una cosa…¿ Morgan estuvo siempre al tanto de que tú estabas allí?

\- ¿Lo conoces? …¿Estuviste con ellos?

\- Mi historia también es larga y complicada-. Volvió a preguntar-. ¿Morgan lo sabía?

Rebecca asintió.

\- Morgan lo sabe todo….

Stuart se puso muy serio y miró al frente.

\- Antes teníamos una cuantas cosas pendientes, pero esto es…

Ella le puso una mano en la boca.

\- Ahora no… ahora necesitamos descansar y aceptaría con gusto un buen trago de ese whisky escocés - se giró y miró a todos con gratitud. Su expresión cambio cuando miró a Vincent, Stuart se dio cuenta.

\- Robert, ¿me podía indicar dónde puedo cambiarme y descansar? Y gracias por todo, sobre todo, por darle un nuevo sentido a mi vida… y por seguir en la lucha.

Él se acercó a ella, le dio su mochila y le pidió que la acompañara.

Stuart, Bob y Rebecca subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

Mark, Dana y Vincent se quedaron en el hall.

\- Creo que no le caigo demasiado bien…..- opino Vincent una vez que se fueron.

Mark se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso debe de venir de familia….- antes de que Vincent hablase se echó a reír-. Yo no, a mí nunca me caíste mal… cuando nos enteramos de que mi hermana y tu tenias algo, fue increíble, pero te juro que nunca pensé que fueras un peligro para ella ni para nadie… y lo sigo pensando…

Dana les golpeo en el hombro.

\- Muy bonito.. Mark…pero Rebecca no eres tú, y creo que si le pones una pistola a tu antepasada en la mano, y dejas a Vincent a su alcance, sé como acabara la película. .- dejó su mochila encima de la mesa. La abrió-. Tengo una cosa aquí que creo que deberías guardar en algún sitio seguro….-saco una carpeta con un montón de folios dentro. Miró hacia lo alto de las escaleras y bajó la voz, antes de contarles lo que era-. Esto es el expediente de Rebecca….- se lo dio a Mark-. Le eché un vistazo y lo que hay ahí, es absolutamente increíble… Guárdalo bien…

Mark asintió y fue hacia la biblioteca. Oyeron ruidos y en un par de minutos estaba de vuelta.

\- Hecho…¿ tan fuerte es? .- le preguntó cuando llegó a su altura.

\- Si….- cogió aire, mirando hacia la puerta-. Los demás tienes que estar al llegar ¿no?...- fue hacia ella.

Al verla alejarse de ellos, Vincent se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a la Dana que había conocido unos meses atrás ,salvo el pelo, claro… pero no había ni rastro de todo lo que había cambiado para hacerse pasar por otra persona. Los kilos de mas habían desaparecido y en cuanto a su cara… casi parecía más joven que antes. Lo dio mucho que pensar.

-Permíteme que te diga que estas estupenda… .- le dijo-. ¿Qué te ha hecho allí?.. No creo que estés tan bien por una dieta y unos masajes….

Dana se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

Mark extrañado la miro fijamente.

\- Es cierto… con todo lo de Rebecca no me había dado cuenta…pareces más joven que antes de…

Dana no le dejo terminar.

\- Antes de entrar… si, es como si me hubieran quitado 10 años de encima.. Lo sé… Rosenthal me inyectó algo ayer por la mañana y os juro, que he visto como todo esto ocurría en directo. Es absolutamente increíble… Por esa misma razón quiero que cuanto antes, Kevin o quien sea, Jt por ejemplo, me hagan un estudio. Tengo mis serias dudas de que esto no tenga contraindicaciones..- al decir esto último, no puedo dejar de mirar a Vincent.

Él recordó enseguida a Ángela. Estaba casi seguro de que era lo mismo lo que le daban a ella.

\- ¿Cuánta dosis te dio?

\- Una, bueno, dos, me inyectó en la cadera y en la cara…

\- En ese caso no creo que te haya afectado demasiado… a mi me pincharon una 20 veces….

\- Confiemos en ello...- se masajeó el brazo-. ..Por cierto, Vincent podrías echarme un vistazo a este brazo. Kevin me disparó sin querer cuando salíamos. Es entendible, porque no me conocía. Ahora me escuece muchísimo…. .- se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba encima del mono negro. Vincent se acerco a ella y vio que solo era una pequeña quemadura de la bala al rozarla..

-No te preocupes no es nada, solo un roce… ahora mismo te lo curo, pero antes tengo que llamar al hospital. Hoy no voy a ir. Tengo que volver con Cat en cuanto sepa que Heather está bien… quiero decírselo enseguida….

\- ¿Cómo está ella?

Vincent la miró mientras inspeccionaba el brazo. Mark sonrió y fue hacia el baño para traer algo con que curar a Dana. Dejo que Vincent le contara toda la historia.

\- Bueno…Tu no lo sabes, es verdad… Gabe la secuestró y le inyectó el suero que Sam le hizo hacer a Jt..

Dana se llevo la mano a la boca.

\- ¿En serio?.. y que ha pasado,…

\- La tenia retenida en los sótanos del laboratorio, alli donde encontramos el vestido de Rebecca, una cámara donde, por lo que se ve, la tuvieron retenida…

Dana asintió.

\- Si… eso lo pone en el expediente...

\- Bueno, el caso es que Gabe se enteró de que existía esa cámara y mientras nos volvíamos locos buscándola por toda NY, ellos estaban allí… Tess y su sexto sentido, lo averiguaron, pero la fábrica anexa, junto con la del Meatpacking, explosionaron ayer por la mañana…

Dana se sorprendió. Mark llegó entonces y dejó agua oxigenado, cremas para las quemaduras, vendas y alguna cosa más, encima de la mesa.

Vincent empezó a curar la herida.

-Me he perdido un montón de cosas… - dijo ella asombrada.

\- Si.. el caso es que unos amigos de Bob, que tienen facilidad para moverse por los sitios más insospechados, la encontraron antes de que todo se hundiera.. Jt hizo el antídoto y yo, se lo inyecte…. Cuando la he dejado estaba dormida…

Ella cogió aire..

\- ¿No querías que fuera como tú? .-le preguntó con algo de miedo.

\- No.. Jamás lo he querido…

Mark intervino entonces.

\- Dana… ¿tu misión ha acabado con éxito?…

Ella se miró la herida mientras le contestaba.

-Tu padre me pedirá en informes cuando acabe de instalar a su antepasada. Solo pude matar a uno… Rosenthal tenía compañía y no me creía capaz de matar a otra persona si era inocente. De todos modos prometo hacerlo en cuanto pueda o podamos… Ese hombre es una rata babosa… no te puedes imaginar el asco que me da..

Mark asintió.

\- Ya le llegara su momento..

Vincent terminó de desinfectar y le colocó una venda en el brazo.

\- Déjatelo un rato… esta noche te lo quitas…¿ok?

\- Ok…

Mark se dirigió hacia a puerta.

\- Están tardando mucho en llegar… .- dijo. Dana fue detrás de él.

Vincent recordó que tenía que llamar al hospital…

\- Por favor Mark, me puedes dejar el teléfono para llamar al hospital. El mío está encima de mi cama, en el apartamento. Tuve que salir corriendo y allí se quedo.

Este lo miro interrogante mientras se lo daba.

\- Luego te cuento….

Se alejó un poco de ellos y marcó el número del hospital.

Lo descolgaron enseguida.

\- ¿Debra? Perdona que te moleste, podrías…

No pudo terminar de hablar. Al otro lado de la línea, Debra, le empezó a contar que había ocurrido algo espantoso en el hospital.

Vincent tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Doc…?

Ella empezó a llorar.

\- Lo siento…. No querría tener que decirte esto… lo han encontrado muerto en el laboratorio donde ha sido la explosión.. Lo siento tantisimo….- dejó de hablar rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

Pero Vincent no lo oía. En el momento que oyó que el Dr. Marcus estaba muerto todo desapareció a su alrededor. El teléfono cayó al suelo… su mano izquierda empezó a temblar de un manera descontrolada y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos. Su instinto le decía que alguien tenía que pagar por ello, porque estaba seguro de lo habían matado.

Una rabia incontrolable lo dominó y tuvo que sacarla. De un puñetazo partió la mesa que presidia la entrada de los Reynolds por la mitad.

Alertados por el ruido, Mark y Dana entraron. Lo que encontraron los dejo helados. Vincent, plenamente trasformado, los miraba con sus inquietantes ojos…

\- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HA PASADO!? … ¡¿QUE TE PASA!?... .- le gritó Mark, preocupado.

Vincent por toda contestación fue hacia él. Este se temía lo peor y estaba a punto de sacar su arma, cuando desde arriba de las escaleras, Stuart le gritó:

\- ¡NO!¡ No dispares… ¡Vincent tienes que controlarte! …¡Puedes hacerlo!….

El aludido levantó su cabeza y lo miró durante unos segundos, los mismos que los ojos de Stuart permanecieron rojos. Viéndolos, Dana estaba convencida de que entre ellos se estaba produciendo una interesante conversación.

Vincent bajo la cabeza, pero no llego a transformarse. Siendo la bestia que en ese momento era, apartó de un empujón de Mark y salió corriendo de la casa.

Mark fue a por su móvil que estaba tirado en el suelo. Lo cogió y le dio a rellamar. Le contestaron del hospital. En cuanto preguntó por el Dr. Markus le dijeron lo que había ocurrido.

Colgó y se quedo mirando a Stuart.

\- Ya sé lo que ha pasado…

.-Yo también… .- le dijo el berseker-. Me lo acaba de decir…

Dana los miró desesperada.

\- ¿Qué?.. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Stuart se encargó de hacerlo, mientras volvía a subir despacio las escaleras.

\- Paul Markus ha muerto…

* * *

Catherine se despertó de un sueño profundo. Le costó un momento reconocer el sitio donde estaba pero poco a poco lo fue haciendo. Se incorporo en la cama, estaba vestida con un albornoz. No recordaba como había llegado allí, ni porque se lo había puesto para dormir.

Se volvió a tumbar y cerró los ojos intentando hacer volver los recuerdos.

Llevaba poco más de un par de minutos así, cuando oyó un ruido en la planta de abajo. Tal vez fuera Vincent… o ¿tal vez no? Se levantó con rapidez de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa y su pistola.

No encontró nada. ¿Dónde demonios estaban? De repente, se vio a si misma empapada de agua, en el jardín corriendo hacia Vincent.

Se asomo a la ventana del balcón y no vio nada. De todos modos decidió bajar.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, fue hacia la puerta. Salió el porche, e iba a bajar las escaleras, cuando oyó un ruido detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta, echando mucho de menos su pistola, e intento ver a la luz de la luna llena que lo dominaba todo en esos momentos.

Fue hacia donde hacia oído el ruido y entonces lo vio. Una figura tapada por completo por una capa de color negro estaba de pie en el rincón este del patio.

¡Como echaba de menos su pistola!

\- ¿Quién es usted y que hace en mi casa?

La figura se movió ligeramente.

\- Estoy aquí para protegerla…

\- Ya.. Porque no sale a donde pueda verle, tal vez así le reconociese…-Cat se preparó mentalmente para cualquier ataque, aunque notaba que físicamente estaba muy floja.

\- ¿No se acuerda de mi?

\- Como lo voy a hacer, si no lo veo…-le dijo ella a punto de perder la paciencia.

-De acuerdo, como usted diga. Se quitó la capucha que llevaba en la cabeza y avanzo unos pasos hacia ella.

Cuando la luz de la luna golpeo en el Cat no pudo evitar gritar. El se acercó deprisa y le tapó la boca con la mano. Al notar el pelo que sobresalía en abundancia de las mangas de su jersey, Cat no pudo reaccionar a lo que acababa de ver y sentir, y se desmayó.

Mientras Vincent la cogía en brazos y la volvía a llevar a su cuarto, ella, soñaba. Soñaba con Gabe que la tenia retenida en una cama, soñaba con una bestia de ojos rojos y otra de ojos amarillos… también soñó con una cueva donde un hombre con la cara de un león le leia un libro… Grandes esperanzas… y luego soñó con Vincent, haciéndole el amor como nunca antes se lo había hecho.

Pocos segundos después de que la dejara con suavidad encima de su cama, ella se despertó.

Vincent se apresuro a irse de la habitación, antes de que ella lo viese.

-¡Vincent no se vaya!… Lo he recordado todo….

El se quedó parado debajo del vano de la puerta.

\- ¡Quédese, por favor! Dígame ¿dónde está Vincent?…..- era lo que más le preocupaba.

-Ha salido con tu padre. Va a sacar a tu hermana de hospital.

Cat respiró aliviada.

\- Menos mal….

El se apoyó en la pared, enfrente de la cama.

\- Robert me pidió que me quedase… no quieren que te pase nada….

Cat se sentó en la cama. Sonrió

\- Después de todo lo que ha pasado es normal que lo haga….gracias Vincent.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Mejor de lo pudiera esperar después de algo así… Estoy algo desorientada y tengo algunas lagunas sobre lo que pasado en las últimas horas… pero creo que esto bien.

\- Robert ha dicho que tienes que quedarte aquí, hasta que ellos vengan…

Ella asintió. Tampoco tenía muchas opciones más… ¿Dónde estaba su ropa?

\- Si buscas tu ropa…

Cat lo miro asombrada. ¿Leia la mente?

-… está en la lavadora, Vincent la dejo ahí antes de irse…

Ella cogió aire.

\- Bueno, entonces, tendremos que esperar…Se que tienen cosas que hacer en los túneles… De verdad ¿no le importa estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo?

Cat creyó adivinar una sonrisa en esos rasgos tan increíbles.

\- No… esto no es perder el tiempo, es ayudar a un amigo..

En ese momento algo paso por la mente de Cat. Ya que no podían ir a ningún sitio, aprovecharía la situación.

\- Vincent siéntate aquí.. .- le señaló un lado de la cama.

El no estaba nada convencido de hacerlo.

-Por favor…. Quiero que me cuentes tu historia….

Cat pudo notar como la miraba fijamente.

\- No es una historia bonita….

\- Por favor… Tú ya sabes la relación que tengo con Cathy, ahora quiero saber la que tienes tú, con mi padre…. Y ya que él, posiblemente, no me lo cuente nunca….- sonrió con ironía. Vio que Vincent hacia lo mismo-. … podrías hacerlo tú…

El asintió. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y se sentó. La luz de la luna incidía directamente en su rostro. Cat pudo apreciar con claridad lo que increíble que era, pero a la vez, la belleza que había en él.

El empezó a hablar despacio.

\- Conocí a tu padre por una equivocación… Yo siempre he sido muy cuidadoso con que nadie de fuera de los túneles supiera de mi existencia, pero cuando encontré a Catherine….- su mirada adquirió un brillo especial al decirlo-… deje de preocuparme tanto por mi…. Ella se convirtió en el centro de mi vida..

\- Se lo que quieres decir…. Lo sé muy bien…..- le dijo ella asintiendo.

Vincent la miro sonriendo.

\- En una mis escapadas nocturnas para vernos…solíamos quedar en el balcón de su casa...- le aclaró. Cat no pudo evitar acordarse de su terraza y los maravillosos momentos que habían pasado ahí, prefiriendo olvidarse de los malos-. ... me descuide y uno de los que estaban con tu padre me vio….Lo primero que pensaron fue que era uno de "ellos" en plena transformación y decidieron controlarme…

"Al cabo de unos días cuando salía por una de las salidas de Central Park, tres dardos paralizantes se clavaron en mi espalda. No puede hacer nada. Cuando desperté estaba en un sótano, dentro de una especie de calabozo de piedra con barrotes de hierro… tu padre, era uno de ellos, pero había otros… me retuvieron durante 4 dias…. .- su expresión era dura muy dura-., pero al final, Cathy, el Padre, y los demás pudieron sacarme de allí.

Cuando Jacob y tu padre se encontraron, tu padre se quedo de piedra, aun puedo ver la expresión de su rostro.

Ellos se conocían de antes. Jacob les ayudo a volar el antiguo hospital. Allí murió tu abuelo… Le contó que mis orígenes siempre han sido un misterio…Solo tengo algunas referencias, como que, me encontró la esposa de uno de los creadores mi mundo. Se llamaba Anna me cuido como si fuera suyo y jamás le importó que fuera tan diferente. Su marido después se convirtió en uno de nuestros mayores enemigos….-se levantó y se dirigió a una de las ventanas. Cat no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Mientras decía eso noto mucho dolor en su voz. Se giro hacia ella antes de continuar-. Yo tuve que matarle… aunque cada vez estoy más seguro de que me incitó a ello".

Cat decidió cambiar de tema, eso le dolía y ella no quería hacerle daño.

\- ¿Nunca te han hecho pruebas? Me refiero a amigos…. Alguien que pudiera ayudarte a saber por qué…

\- ¿Por que soy así?...- él sonrió-. No... y tampoco quiero… Toda la gente que me importa, ya sabe lo que soy .. su padre, su hermano, su amigo….

Catherine se levantó y se puso a su lado. Las nubes se alejaban y cada vez podían ver más estrellas en el cielo de la ciudad.

\- Puedo preguntarte otra cosa, puedes no contestar…- le dijo tímida.

El no la dejó terminar.

-Se lo que quieres saber.. ¿Cómo fue mi relación con tu prima?

Ella asintió.

Se le fue contando mientras no dejaba de mirar a las estrellas con sus profundos ojos azules.

\- Yo me enamore de ella, el día que la conocí… la habían secuestrado, confundiéndola con otra persona y la tiraron en el parque después de marcarle la cara. La lleve a los túneles y la cuide, bueno, la cuidamos… .- cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su formidable pecho-. Aquellos días sentí que dentro de mí nacía una conexión muy especial con ella y a pesar de la impresión que le causé cuando me vio por primera vez, a ella le pasó lo mismo.

"Yo podía sentir su miedo cada vez que ella estaba en peligro y acudía sin falta a ayudarla…"

Cat sonrió.

-Eso me suena… Vincent hace lo mismo conmigo. También se arriesga demasiado por mi culpa.

Vincent la miró.

\- Es extraño que la historia se repita de esta manera… pero el destino nos guía… para lo bueno y para lo malo. Yo he sufrió mucho y seguiré sufriendo con la muerte de Cathy, pero jamás he pensado que hubiera sido mejor no haberla conocido, y además, juntos tuvimos a Jacob, un autentico milagro…

"Aquellos pocos años que pasé con ella, fueron los más felices de mi vida… llenos de amor, música, poemas y sintiendo que puedes compartir tu vida con alguien como jamás habías soñado…"

\- También conozco eso… pero Vincent y yo, necesitamos un poco de paz para poder compartir música y poemas… Desde que lo conozco, no hemos tenido descanso. Bueno, miento los 5 días de nuestra luna de miel…..- una sonrisa enorme iluminó su cara al recordarlos.

De repente, la expresión de Vincent cambio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- le preguntó ella.

La agarró del brazo.

\- Tienes que bajar al sótano…. Alguien viene hacia aquí y creo que no tiene buenas intenciones...

Bajaron las escalaras corriendo, Vincent levantó el tapiz, y cerró la puerta nada más entrar ella.

\- No se te ocurra salir, oigas lo que oigas…. No quiero perder a otra Catherine Chandler…. ¡Quédate ahí!

Y por una vez Cat hizo lo que le decían… Se dejó caer apoyada en la puerta y quedo sentada en el primer peldaño de la escalera. No tenía su pistola y no se encontraba con fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse en ese momento a nada.

A los pocos segundos oyó disparos y un estremecedor rugido…

* * *

En el mismo momento en que Vincent desaparecía de la casa de los Reynolds, un coche frenó en la entrada. Oyeron como todas las puertas se abrían y Evan entró corriendo llevando a una desmayada Heather en brazos. Kevin y Lynn iban detrás de él.

Mark y Dana, salieron a su encuentro.

\- Necesito tumbarla en algún sitio….

\- El sofá.- le indicó mientras le guiaba hacia la biblioteca.

Llegó hasta allí y la tumbó.

Kevin detrás de él llevaba las dos mochilas. Al pasar por delante de la destrozada mesa de la entrada no pudo dejar de mirar a su primo con expresión interrogante.

-Vincent... – se limité a decir éste….

Kevin se encogió de hombros. Más tarde. Ahora tenían que hacer una cosa urgente. Sacó todo lo que llevaban dentro de las mochilas y lo dejó encima de una estrecha mesa que había pegada a la trasera del sofá

\- ¿Qué tengo que buscar?.—le preguntó a Evan, el cual estaba intentando que Heather se despertara.

\- Un frasco pequeño con una etiqueta de color violeta..

Kevin empezó a buscarlo mientras Lynn se colocaba a su lado. La miró durante unos segundos.

-¿Dana te importaría llevarte a Lynn y le dejas algo de ropa?… luego haremos las presentaciones oportunas

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Claro que no… .- se acerco a ella y la agarro del brazo-. Ven conmigo… no te preocupes…

Ella la siguió no demasiado convencía de alejarse de los que la habían sacado del infierno…

Cuando la vio alejarse se volvió a concentrar en el frasco. Lo encontró enseguida.

\- Ya lo tengo- le indicó a Evan.

\- Bien.. Viértelo en un vaso y échale un poco de agua…

Kevin fue hacia el mueble bar e hizo lo que le había pedido. Mientras tanto, entraron en la biblioteca Nick y Bob…el primero entró disculpándose por la tardanza peo había tenido que ir muy despacio porque Heather se había empezado a marear nada más salir del hospital y había vomitado un par de veces..

Bob observó a Evan. No lo había conocido cuando estuvo trabajando en la 125, pero sí, había visto fotos suyas de aquella época. El cambio era brutal…. No podía imaginar como reaccionaría Cat, cuando lo viese y lo que le diría a él, cuando supiera que siempre había sabido que estaba vivo.

Kevin llegó a la altura de Evan y le dio el vaso. Levantó la cabeza de Heather con la otra mano.

\- ¡ ¡Heather despierta! Tienes que beberte esto… por favor.. ¡Despierta!… .- parecía que intentaba abrir los ojos-. Venga Heather… abre la boca por favor…

\- ¿Qué le estas dando?...

Evan se giró un momento para mirarlo.

\- ¿Quién lo pregunta?

\- Soy Robert Reynolds, tío de Kevin y padre de Catherine..- le contestó ligeramente molesto.

Evan se dio por satisfecho.

\- Es un abortivo… puedo que este embarazada y eso no podemos consentirlo…

Kevin se dirigió a su tío.

\- Creemos que esta mañana la han inseminado… con un ovulo fecundado….

Heather fue despertando poco a poco y de dio cuenta de quien le hablaba. La capucha del chándal se le había bajado y ya nada cubría su rostro, pero, ya le daba igual.

\- Si Heather, soy yo…. Bébete esto ya…

Evan le aguantó el vaso mientras ella se bebía el contenido despacio. En cuanto lo terminó volvió a desmayarse.

Se giró para mirar al padre de Cat.

-Se lo que le ha pasado a Cat… ese demente de Gabe. Estaba seguro de lo que lo haría.. y que conste que le amenace..-mientras le decía todo esto a Robert, acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla de Heather…-. Creo que podría hacer algo para…

Bob le interrumpió.

\- No te preocupes ya por Cat… Han pasado muchas cosas desde que hablamos con Kevin, entre ellas es que esta limpia. Jt tuvo que hacer un antídoto en su momento para el mismo suero que le inyectaron a Cat...-

De repente, Evan cayó en la cuenta.

-Es cierto, el suero que mandaron hacer a Langdon, Jt fue quien lo hizo…. .-sonrió. Una sonrisa que en esa cara pálida y de pupilas dilatadas a perpetuidad casi daba escalofríos-. El bueno de Jt…. Alguien me dijo en el hospital que si ese día, Vincent no lo hubiera rescatado, habría sido "contratado" para trabajar para ellos… y desde luego, me lo creo, pueden ser muy persuasivos.

Dejó de hablar y volvió toda su atención a Heather. Se notaba que el saber que Cat estaba bien le había quitado un peso de encima.

Bob contemplaba la escena al lado de Nick. Este último no dejaba de pensar que esas imposible que esa niña, que ahora estaba en el sofá, fuera la misma que hacía poco menos de 15 días, había visto entrar en casa de Gabe. Ahora era una sombra de sí misma.

Dana y Lynn entraron en la biblioteca en ese momento. Dana le habia dejado unos vaqueros y una camisa, le venían un poco grandes pero para pasar esas primeras horas fuera del hospital eran más que suficientes.

Justo cuando ellas, se estaban acercando a Evan y a Heather se oyeron unos disparos cerca de allí. Enseguida supieron de donde venían…la casa de Catherine.

Bob salió disparado sin esperar a nadie mientras sacaba su revólver. Nick fue detrás de él.

\- Es en casa de Catherine….-le explico Kevin a Evan.

Este nada más oírlo, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a Dana.

\- Poner toallas debajo de ella y taparla con una manta, que este lo más cómoda posible… lo más seguro es que empiece a sangrar…. Lynn ya sabe a qué me refiero..

Ella asintió.

\- Tenemos que irnos… Kevin, llévame hasta allí…

* * *

Morgan permanecía apoyado a uno de los paneles móviles de la sala, observando el cadáver de Schneider. Lo habían encontrado hacia apenas una hora en las escaleras que subían a los apartamentos.

En cuanto lo supo, ordenó que lo trajeran allí y que lo colocaran en una de las camillas, quería que cuanto antes, le hicieran la autopsia. Tenía curiosidad por saber como había muerto. Hacía mucho tiempo que le habían enseñado que no se podía fiar de nadie.

De todos modos, la cosa era mucho más complicada de lo que parecía. A los pocos minutos de que se enterasen Anthony había llamado para que se pasase por la sala de vigilancia del hospital. Alguien había cortado el sumisnistro eléctrico que llegaba hasta allí, y habían dejado de grabar las cámaras. Los dos vigilantes que tenían el turno esa noche estaban muertos, les habían partido el cuello.

Ahora con los brazos cruzados, estaba esperando que llegara Stanley.

Cogió aire con fuerza e intento serenarse. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas se les estaban escapando de las manos. No entendía como podía haber pasado. Tal vez estaban más pendientes de sus negocios que de proteger lo que había hecho hasta ahora, pero no le gustaba nada las implicaciones que podía llegar a tener todo esto.

Él que se había molestado en que ninguna de las cámaras funcionase y en matar a dos guardias, tenía que tener más razones, que simplemente matar a Schneider, por muy importante que fuese.

Había avisado a todos los encargados de los diferentes laboratorios, que estuvieran atentos a cualquier cosa que fuese mal en sus respectivas áreas, y ahora, estaba esperando los resultados de todo ello.

A pesar de no tener constancia todavía de que algo mas hubiese pasado, había llamado a Washington para activar el backup de todos los archivos.

Estaba pensado en cuanto tiempo llevaría que todo fuese copiado, cuando uno de los paneles se descorrió y entró Stanley, con cara de comadreja asustada, seguido de Rosenthal.

Morgan se dirigió enseguida a su segundo.

\- ¿Qué? Dime las novedades, porque conozco tu cara y las hay…y no son buenas….

Stanley se quitó el sudor de la frente. Los nervios le provocaban un exceso de transpiración francamente molesto. Sus manos habían empapado los papeles que llevaba. Los dejo en la camilla al lado del cadáver de Schneider.

\- La doctora Alcázar, ha llamado y ha dicho que ha desaparecido una de sus pacientes…

\- Lucia se encarga de la genética en el campo de la reproducción…¿ No es así?.

Rosenthal asintió.

\- ¿Quién ha desaparecido?

Stanley lo soltó de golpe.

\- Heather Chandler… y la enfermera Cox ha dicho que en Ensayos falta también otra paciente…

\- ¿Quién?..- Morgan estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso.

\- Lynn Wyatt, paciente de…

\- Ya sé quien es… como no saberlo es de las pocas que ha resistido la transformación….- se pasó las manos por su pelada cabeza.

Stanley se acercó un poco más a él.

\- Hay más…

\- Dispara…

\- Evan Marks y Jeremy Gallagher se han ido… y han desaparecido un gran número de muestras, incluyendo los informes de todo aquello en lo que Evan estaba trabajando…

Morgan apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- ¡Maldito cabrón embustero! Nunca estuvo con nosotros… .-se apoyó en la camilla con fuerza-. Me engañó…. O tal vez, yo, me deje engañar por lo que podía sentir por el Sr, Keller y sus ganas de acabar con el…

-Pero lo peor no es eso…..- Rosenthal era quien hablaba ahora. Morgan sabía que lo habían sacado de la cama, donde por cierto estaba acompañado, y eso nunca le sentaba bien. Normalmente estaría con un enfado de órdago, pero por el contrario, su expresión solo reflejaba una cosa… miedo-. Una de mis pacientes externas también ha desaparecido… y creo que se ha llevado dos cosas… Ciertas cámaras de este hospital funcionan aparte de las de la sala de vigilancia, como bien sabes…

Morgan se limitó a mirarlo con los brazos cruzados, rezando para que no fuese verdad lo que creía que estaba insinuando.

Rosenthal tuvo que tragar saliva antes de seguir hablando.

\- Se ha llevado el expediente de Rebecca y...- bajó la vista al suelo-. … a la propia Rebecca…

* * *

Cuando salió del St. Benjamin cogió la dirección que le llevaría a casa de Jt. Le había costado mucho controlarse, pero cuando llegó al hospital, ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Era su única opción, si quería averiguar qué había pasado. Se armó de coraje y entró dentro.

En cuanto los celadores de urgencias le vieron, lo llevaron al laboratorio para que viera como había quedado todo. Los bomberos ya se habían ido y todo estaba lleno de una espuma viscosa y cada vez más oscura, que prácticamente no dejaba ver nada de lo que había ahí, antes de desatarse el incendio.

Aprovechando un momento en que le dejaron solo, cerró lo ojos y empezó a rastrear, pero, no pudo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro… lo que pensaba era cierto. Una gema había estado ahí cuando se desato el incendio. Lo habían matado por estar de su parte, por ayudarle….

Se apoyó en la pared que tenía más cerca e intentó calmar su respiración. No podía perder el control... Ahora no..

Cuando uno de los otros médicos llego hasta él, Vincent le pidió que le llevara a donde estaba el cadáver. Quería despedirse de él.

Lo llevaron a la morgue del hospital y le indicaron una camilla, en la cual se adivinaba un cuerpo debajo de una impoluta sábana blanca.

Cuando la retiro y vio lo que quedaba de su amigo, se hundió. Lloro como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, amparado en la soledad en la que los demás le habían dejado. Estuvo un rato así, hasta que noto que las lágrimas habían sacado parte de la rabia que llevaba por dentro.

Ya no sentía esa necesidad de matar a los culpables… Había dejado de ser una necesidad… inmediata… Poco a poco volvió a cubrir el cuerpo, sin dejar de pensar en que todo aquel que entraba en su vida, se exponía a acabar como Doc.

Entonces se acordó de Jt…. Lo que le había contado Mark le había dejado preocupado… tenía que ir a verle.

Echó un último vistazo al cuerpo, cubierto por la sabana, prometiéndole mentalmente que vengaría su muerte, costase lo que costase, y salió deprisa de ahí.

Abrió la puerta del club de caballeros y lo primero que vio fue una botella de Whisky vacía tirada en medio del salón…. Miró la pared y vio claramente el golpe donde había impactado antes de caer al suelo.

La cosa, era tal y como Mark, le había dicho. Fue hacia el sofá donde un desmadejado Jt dormía la borrachera. Debía llevar poco tiempo así, teniendo en cuanta, que eran solo las 5 de la mañana…

Su parte buena había pensado en dejarlo así y hablar con el por la tarde pero su parte de amigo, le decía que no lo hiciera. Tenía que sacarle las razones por las cuales estaba en tan lamentables condiciones cuanto antes, si no, eso se enquista y sería mucho peor… o por lo menos, eso es lo que él le decía, cuando Vincent se había encontrado en las mismas circunstancias en las que se encontraba Jt ahora.

Mientras Mark estuvo con él, no dio explicaciones, pero estaba convencido que tenía que ver con Tess... Si no, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí y no con ella en el hospital?.

Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a llamarlo. Al principio lo hizo bajito, luego viendo que no reaccionaba, fue subiendo el volumen. Cuando ya decidió directamente gritar, Jt se incorporó de un salto. Quedó sentado agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Mala noche? ..- le preguntó Vincent sonriendo con mucha mala intención.

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un fuerte derechazo, que lo lanzó al suelo.

\- ¡Por qué no te largas y me dejas dormir tranquilo la borrachera! .- le dijo gritando-. Tengo un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios…. .- se acaricio los nudillos-. Joder, que cara más dura tienes.

Se levantó tambaleante del sofá y fue hacia el bar para buscar la caja de los analgésicos. No presto atención a un desconcertado y francamente cabreado Vincent que desde el suelo lo mirada con unas ganas crecientes de estrangularlo.

\- Todavía estas borracho….- le comentó mientras se levantaba-. Eso es lo que te salva…

\- ¿Lo que me salva de qué?¿De qué me des una paliza? .

Fue hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¡Venga, chico grande! ¡Dame esa paliza! .- se encaró con él. Su aliento olía a alcohol a la legua. Vincent apartó la cara ligeramente.

\- Sabes que no suelo pegar a borrachos…

Jt intentó volver a pegarle, pero esta vez, Vincent estaba prevenido y lo pudo esquivar. Debido a la inercia que llevaba al intentar darle, cayó en el sofá.

Se dejó resbalar y se quedó sentado en el suelo. Se dio cuenta entonces, del ridículo tan espantoso, que estaba haciendo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Vincent fue hacia el bar, cogió la caja de los analgésicos y un vaso con agua.

Se sentó a su lado y se lo ofreció, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

\- Tómate esto y luego me cuentas que demonios ha pasado…. entre Tess y tú..

Jt cogió aire con fuerza. Se tomó un par de pastillas y bebió un trago de agua. Le fue contando despacio lo que se encontró cuando llegó al hospital.

\- Sabia que no tenía que irme… llámalo sexto sentido pero algo dentro de mi me decía que tenía que estar con ella cuando se despertase.. Pero vino tu padre y me fui con él…

\- Cat te necesitaba…- le dijo su amigo disculpándolo.

No lo oyó, o no quiso oírlo.

\- La deje con sus padres que llegaban en ese momento.. y como ya sabes, me la encontré besando a su ex.. . pero lo que más me dolió fue su indiferencia….- cerró los ojos-. Todo lo que dijo fue para hacerme enfadar… quería que me fuese..

Vincent asintió mientras se levantaba.

\- Por la razón que sea quiere alejarte de su lado… pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que no te quiera..

Se encamino hacia las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones superiores.

\- ¿Le llegaste a decir que habíamos encontrado a Catherine y que estaba bien…?

Jt negó con la cabeza.

\- Estaba demasiado enfadado, para hacerlo….

Vincent se paró a mitad de camino.

\- O sea que no lo sabe….

\- No….

Vincent se encogió de hombres. Ya sabía donde tenía que ir antes de acudir a su cita con Ángela en la comisaria.

-Tengo que subir a mi habitación. Hay algo que quiero coger…

Jt sin mirarle le hizo un gesto con la mano indicado que le deba igual lo que hiciese…

Vincent lo miró con la intención de decirle lo que le habia pasado a Doc.. pero ahora todavía le duraba la borrachera y no quería hacerlo sufrir mas… no se lo merecía. En su lugar decidió darle un consejo, aunque no se lo hubiese pedido.

\- Jt… tienes derecho a estar cabreadísimo lo sé, pero no puedes estar hay tirado el resto de tu vida lamentándote… Tienes que demostrarle que sea lo que sea que le pase, no es nada comparado con lo que va a sufrir si te aleja de su lado… Hazle ver que te quiere mas de lo que ella misma cree…

-¿Y cómo demonios se hace eso?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo ni idea.. .- sonrió, viendo como Jt también lo hacía-. Pero como eres un chico listo seguro que algo se te ocurre…

Y sin decir nada mas, salió de allí, en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

Llegaron al final del sendero y lo primero que encontraron fue un hombre vestido con un impecable traje negro que les apuntaba con un revolver con silenciador.

Nick fue más rápido que Bob y le pegó un tiro en la rodilla. Mientras se tambaleaba, le disparo en la cara. Quedó tendido en el suelo. Un charco de sangre se fue formando a su alrededor.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.

Bob jamás se acostumbraría a la velocidad de su hermano, ni a su impasibilidad y sangre frío. Aquello que siempre lo había hecho único.

En eso le recordaba mucho a su padre. Eran hombres de acción en sentido estricto de palabra, en cambio él, era un estratega, pero ahora, en la situación que estaba viviendo era mejor ser un hombre de acción.

Fue ayudar a Nick con los atacantes de Vincent, los demás tenían que estar a punto de llegar y cuanta menos gente lo viera mejor. Hirieron a un par de ellos, pero no los derribaron.

Vincent había agarrado a otro con sus poderosas garras y se las clavó en el abdomen.

Dos hombres salieron de las sombras dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Entonces alguien llegó y se lanzó literalmente encima de uno de ellos. Le quitó la pistola de un manotazo y cogiéndole la cabeza con ambas manos le retorció el cuello. El otro reaccionó a tiempo de disparar a Bob pero Vincent llegó antes y le destrozo la garganta.

Cayó al suelo sangrando justo al lado del hombre que había matado a su compañero. Llevaba la chaqueta de un chándal cubriéndole su cabeza. Era el doctor Marks...

Mark y Nick se habían parapetado en el porche controlando los movimientos que se que adivinaban a través de los arboles que daban a la calle

Kevin vigilaba la zona la arboleda que daba al rio, apuntando hacia las sombras.

Bob observó a Evan. Lo vio darse la vuelta y mirarlos con los ojos amarillos y una salvaje expresión en el rostro. Se sorprendió al ver que ese rostro era el suyo, en ningún momento se había transformado, como le ocurría a Vincent.

Más adelante, investigarían el alcance real de los efectos secundarios que le producía su medicación.

Evan se levantó de encima de su víctima y comprobó que el otro estuviera muerto. Con la ropa llena de sangre fue a donde Kevin estaba. Se colocó a su lado.

Bob cogió a Vincent del brazo.

-Vincent ven conmigo…¡Ahora!… tienes que salir de aquí cuanto antes… .- sacó un manojo de llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón. Eligio una-, vamos abajo, abriré la puerta para que salgas a los túneles.

Éste le siguió hacia allí. Bob abrió la puerta detrás del tapiz y encontró a Cat sentada en el escalón.

\- ¡Catherine!...

\- ¡Papa!…. ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Han venido a buscarte..

\- ¿Ellos?

-Si.. ya estuvieron antes en tu apartamento… pero no te preocupes todo está controlado… ¿Cómo estás?

Ella lo abrazó.

\- Bien… todo está bien…

Detrás de él se oyó otro disparo... Menos mal que por esa zona no vivía mucha gente… aun así seguro que la policía no tardaba en darse una vuelta por ahí.

El miró hacia allí preocupado.

Cat cogió las llaves..

\- Yo le abro la puerta… no te preocupes…Ve con ellos, te necesitan…

El asintió.

\- Hasta que todo no esté calmado por favor no salgas.. ¿de acuerdo¿…..

-De acuerdo…

Cuando hubo cerrado, Vincent y ella bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la nueva puerta de acero. Cat cogió la llave y la abrió.

Vincent entró en los túneles.

\- Gracias por todo… .- le dijo ella-. Muchas gracias…- se le ocurrían otras cosas que decirle, pero considero que no eran más que tonterías.

\- No tienes que dármelas, Catherine…- le dijo él con su profunda y exquisita voz-. Ya sabes dónde nos tienes… para cualquier cosa… .- clavó sus increíbles ojos azules en ella a modo de despidida y Cat no pudo evitar sonreír. Se dio cuenta de que estaba empezado a entender a su prima. El magnetismo que despedía era incuestionable.

Sin más, Vincent se dio la vuelta y se adentro en los túneles.

Catherine le echó un último vistazo y luego cerró la puerta con llave.

Se quedo un rato apoyada en ella pensando en todo lo que le había contado. Una idea había surgido en su mente mientras lo oía. ¿Y si su existencia tenía que ver de alguna manera con los experimentos del Consorcio? Él nació más o menos en la década de los 50 para entonces esa gente llevaban ya mucho tiempo probando cosas… lo investigaría en cuanto pudiese, consideraba que Vincent se merecía saber de dónde venía…

Cogió aire y subió deprisa las escaleras. Hacia un rato que no oía disparos. Era hora de salir y dar la cara. Sea lo que sea que se encontrase fuera…

* * *

Antes de ir a la comisaria tenía que pasar a visitar a una amiga. Después de hablar con Jt necesitaba verla. Al igual que habia hecho con Jt, no pensaba decirle nada sobre la muerte de Markus, ni sobre Rebecca. No creía que estuviera en condiciones de saberlo, por ahora. Le diría lo de Cat e intentaría comprender su reacción ante Jt.

La encontró incorporada en la cama, tranquila mirando por la ventana. Estaba sola.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella se giró sobresaltada.

\- Claro... dime que sabes algo de Cat por favor.- le imploró.

El sentó su lado en la cama y le cogió la mano. Los ojos de Tess se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- No me digas que…

El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió.

\- No… .- la miró a los ojos-. Está bien…unos amigos de su padre la sacaron antes de que todo se viniera abajo…

Tess apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y respiro hondo, pero automáticamente se volvió a incorporar.

\- ¿Y él? ¿Lo habéis encontrado?

\- No…

Ella cerró los ojos. Vincent notó como su corazón de aceleraba… Miedo.

\- Ese hijo de puta está vivo lo sé…. Vincent, le pegué un tiro en el abdomen antes de que todo estallara… pero lo hice con una pistola de calibre pequeño.- se humedeció los labios-… siempre llevo encima para imprevistos y le iba a meter una bala entre esos ojos amarillos, cuando todo se nos vino encima…

Vincent la oía con interés. Gabe estaba herido… pero nadie había encontrado otro cuerpo… ¿Podía haber sobrevivido a algo así?..

Tess siguió contándole.

\- Luego, recuerdo cosas que no se si son sueños o realidad… recuerdo que algo se arrastraba y recuerdo su respiración en mi hombro… y .- levantó la vista y miró a Vincent-. Luego viniste y me salvaste… jamás podre agradecértelo…

Vincent asintió y separando su mano de la suya, se cruzó de brazos.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada, vosotros sois mi familia y lo sabes….- se pasó la lengua por los labios y le dijo con total tranquilidad-. Y ahora… dime qué demonios ha pasado, para que Jt se haya bebido un par de botellas de whisky esta noche?…

Ella agachó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada, pero cuando la volvió a levantar Vincent sintió la rabia que bullía en su interior.

\- ¡¿Qué que me pasa?!.. Esto me pasa.- levantó su mano herida-… tú me pasas… todo lo que te rodea… todo lo que rodea a Jt...- no quiso ofenderle pero no pudo evitar ser tan efusiva.

Vincent asintió entendiendo perfectamente a donde quería llegar.

Ella siguió hablando.

\- Tengo pesadillas, cada vez que cierro los ojos, con él… con esos ojos amarillos que me persiguen, que se acercan a mi….- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -. Vincent, no estoy bien…Algo me dice que ese canalla está vivo… Habrá escapado arrastrándose como la alimaña que es y que estará en algún lugar, curando sus heridas, dispuesto a volver a por nosotros…

"No puedo continuar con esto, con lo que tu representas, con todo lo que te rodea, con las bestias…. con Jt, él es tu sombra y siempre lo será… Si tiene que elegir te elegirá a ti por encima de todo lo demás….

No sé qué va a ser de mi vida ahora que mi mano derecha ha quedado destrozada. No sé si podre volver a manejar una pistola… ¿no te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?… Yo he nacido para ser policía, maldita sea…. Si no puedo serlo, ¿en que me convierto?…"

Vincent dejo que sacase todo lo que llevaba dentro. Tenía que hacerlo.

\- Estoy mal, y Joe ha aparecido en el momento oportuno para plantearme volver a la normalidad… a intentar ser la que era y olvidarme de toda esta…

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Cat?...- le interrumpió.

Ella se movió incomoda en la cama. No le gustaba la pregunta.

\- Cat tiene a toda una familia de Vanhelsings dispuestos a dar su vida por ella, y a ti… Posiblemente pediré el traslado al archivo hasta que esta mano se recupere, si es que algún día lo hace, y luego ya veremos…

Vincent sabía que no mentía, De verdad quería hacer todo eso.

\- Tess, después de lo que ha pasado y de todo lo que sabes, es normal que quieras desvincularte de ello, pero…- la miró fijamente a los ojos-. ¿crees que podras sustituir a JT por Joe… .- se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana. La tormenta había dado lugar a un día esplendido, con el ambiente humedo y un calor no demasiado agobiante. -. Dime mirándome a ojos que no sigues queriendo a Jt…

Ella lo miró pero agachó la cabeza.

\- Sabes que no puedo mentirte… claro que le quiero, pero hay fuerzas que no están por la labor de estemos juntos.. es demasiado peligroso…

\- No quiero ser pesado, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que es difícil hacer lo que estás haciendo..

\- ¿Y qué es eso que estoy haciendo?

\- Ir en contra de tu corazón..

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Déjalo ya… La decisión ya está tomada… . Ayer, Joe me contó que se ha divorciado..- le aclaró-. Otro punto mas a su favor.

Vincent no se rindió.

\- Puede que ahora este libre, pero tú no lo estás….- se levantó de la cama..- en cuanto Cat este mejor, la traeré para que te vea.

\- Gracias Vincent... Si, por favor, tengo muchas ganas de volver a verla… y.. ..- el miedo volvió a asomar a sus ojos-. …no te olvides que Gabe puede estar por ahí, herido y totalmente fuera de control.

Vincent se lo imaginó y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. No podía haber nada peor.

* * *

Cuando salió al porche se encontró un feo espectáculo. Por lo menos había 3 cadáveres tirados en el césped.

Mark estaba tirado en el suelo del porche, con lo que parecía ser una herida de bala en el muslo. Él mismo se estaba haciendo un torniquete con el cinturón. Cat se agachó y se empezó a arrastrarse en su ayuda.

De repente, oyeron unos ruidos extraños entre los árboles y vieron que Stuart aparecía, arrastrando un cuerpo que arrojó al césped. Llevaba una profunda herida en la garganta. Estaba muerto.

\- Todo está despejado-. Les dijo nada más llegar a su altura-. Mark… .- lo miró-.sé que eso duele, pero coge tu teléfono ahora mismo, y llama a la central, para decir que si hay un aviso de Riverside Drive, por disparos, que ha sido una operación encubiertas el FBI, que no se molesten en acudir.

Mark asintió.

\- Puede que no se lo traguen….- le dijo escéptico. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y empezó a marcar. El movimiento le hizo encogerse de dolor.

\- Ya… pero ganaremos tiempo para deshacernos de los cuerpos de los hombres de Anthony…

Cat lo miro.

\- ¿Sabes quién son?

El asintió.

\- Un devoto colaborador. El hospital salvo a toda su familia de una muerte segura...Ahora es el encargado de la seguridad del hospital… entre otras cosas…

Stuart se fue acercando a los cadáveres, Bob , Nick y un joven pelirrojo del a misma edad de Mark, fueron con él. Tenía que ser Kevin. Solo pudo pensar en cosa, Heather….

Cat se fijó entonces en que había otro hombre, llevaba la ropa manchada de sangre y se cubría la cabeza con una capucha. Fue hacia ella.

Se acercó a Mark y le examino la herida.

\- No te preocupes no ha tocado nada vital, la bala ha entrado y ha salido afectando solo al muslo… una buena desinfección y te lo coseré…

Cat reconoció esa voz… pero no era posible.

En ese momento Kevin, llegó y ayudo a Mark a levantarse y se lo llevo del porche.

\- Catherine, soy tu primo .- le dijo a modo de saludo-. … me lo llevo a casa.. Creo que vosotros tenéis que hablar.- le dijo él sonriendo. Bajaron los escalones y fueron hacia el camino.

El hombre de la capucha se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Se la fue quitando despacio ante la atónita mirada de ella. La luz de la luna incidió directamente sobre él.

\- Cat….. Soy yo…

Ella no podía creerlo. El hombre que tenía delante, con la cabeza rapada no podía ser la persona a la correspondía esa voz… se fijo en sus ojos buscándolo… y acabo encontrándolo..

Se echó en sus brazos. Casi no podía hablar.

Nick, Bob y Stuart, empezaron a recoger los cuerpos de los que había caído. Robert no dejaba de pensar en que esto ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

Lo que le extrañaba era que no hubiera mandado a alguna bestia para pararlos. Tal vez no contaban con que ahora, y miró a Evan que seguía abrazando a Cat, eran más. Stuart se acercó a él y le dijo algo en voz baja, asintió y fue a buscar el coche.

Un minutos más tarde los había dejado solos. Cat no había dejado de llorar en todo momento mientras seguía abrazándolo.

\- Yo te vi… Estabas muerto… las balas habían...- fue lo que pudo decir al fin después de mucho intentarlo-. ¿Cómo es posible?...- De repente la respuesta se formó en su mente.-. ¿Qué te han hecho?...

Evan la apretó más contra él. Se estaba estupendamente abrazada a él.

\- Muchas cosas… Me resucitaron, pero, ya no soy el que era, como puedes comprobar..

Catherine levantó la cabeza y tocço su cara.

\- Pero estás vivo….

\- A cambio de trabajar para ellos durante todo este tiempo... he hecho cosas que me condenaran al infierno por toda la eternidad… pero , por lo menos sé que podemos acabar con ellos… y creo que ahora es el momento..

\- Pero son muchos y tienen tanto poder….- le dijo ella, algo triste.

\- Si… pero no son invencibles aunque lo crean….

Los ojos de Cat se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Evan, ¿habéis conseguido sacar a Heather de allí…?

El sonrió.

\- Claro que sí..- se separo de ella y le cogió la mano-. Desde el momento que la vi, supe que tenía que protegerla y eso he hecho… Kevin también ayudó.

Ella sonrió.

\- Tengo que verla..

\- Debe descansar… no la agobies. Ha pasado por situaciones muy duras y aún le quedara alguna mas…

Los fueron salieron del porche y fueron andando hacia casa de los Reynolds.

Cat se ajustó fuertemente el cinturón del albornoz, antes de salir a la calle. Lo que daría por unos vaqueros.

A mitad de camino, y mientras Evan lo contaba a grandes rasgos lo que le habia pasado, una pregunto surgió en su mente.

\- Evan… ¿mi padre estaba al tanto de que estabas vivo?

El se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que sí… Kevin mantenía contacto con ellos.. y entre todos decidieron contarme lo que estabais haciendo eso sí, lo hicieron cuando supieron que podían confiar en mí.

Cat cruzó los brazos francamente molesta.

\- Voy matar a mi padre...

* * *

Ángela esperaba a Vincent en la puerta de la 125. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros oscuros, y una camiseta lila. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto y ni una gota de maquillaje.

\- No le hace falta nada para ser preciosa.. .- le dijo Vincent cuando llegó a su altura.

-Si… estupenda, para tener 58 años… lo sé…

-No se torture de esa manera…

Ella asintió.

\- Venga entremos.- él la cogió del brazo dirigiéndola hacia las escaleras-. Tengo que pedirle que haga una cosa por mí antes de entrar a hablar con el capitán.

* * *

Llevaba toda la noche leyendo los expedientes de los desaparecidos, que tenían las detectives Vargas y Chandler, encima de sus mesas desde hacia tiempo.

Cuantos más miraba, mas se daba cuenta, de la enormidad de todo eso. ¡Como podían haber estado tan ciegos!. Era evidente que había una relación entre las dos fábricas incendiadas y la desaparición de esas personas a lo largo de los años.

Nada más terminar de hablar con Tess, había vuelto a llamar al director Reagan para contarle los detalles que ella le había desvelado. Entendía que se hubieran guardado ciertas cosas, tanto ella como Chandler, sobre todo porque era difícil que les creyesen, pero de todas formas, iba a ser complicado que un juez autorizase un registro del hospital con esas pruebas. Tenían que encontrar algo más.

Se masajeo los parpados. No había dormido nada en toda la noche y necesitaba otro café cuanto antes. Menos mal que el FBI se había hecho cargo de la búsqueda de las bombas que en teoría, había puesto el pirado, que había volado las fábricas, y casi, a Vargas con una de ellas. Catherine todavía estaba desaparecida y eso empezaba a preocuparle mucho, y más teniendo en cuenta lo que le había contado Tess…. como podía alguien volverse un psicópata de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando se iba a levantar para ir a estirar las piernas y a por un café bien cargado, alguien abrió la puerta de su despacho. El oficial de admisión apareció, seguido de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Ward enseguida reconoció al hombre.

\- Quieren hablar con usted, dicen que es muy importante.

El asintió volviendo a dejar la americana en el perchero.

\- De acuerdo Francis, yo me encargo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró fue directamente hacia Vincent.

\- He estado hablando con Tess… y me ha contado todo… o más bien casi todo… ¿Se sabe algo de su mujer?

Vincent metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Si…. está bien…

Ward respiró hondo.

-Me alegro mucho, dígale, que venga lo antes posible, ya no tengo dudas, vamos a ir a por el Baker. Nos haría falta un testimonio de alguien que esté involucrado y que un juez pueda llegar a creer... –le dijo algo contrariado.

Vincent sonrió

\- Tal vez eso pueda arreglarlo…

Se dirigió a la mujer que iba con él y que se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano mientras ellos hablaban.

\- Capitán le presentó a la Srta. Ángela Baker… viene a hablarle de la relación entre el hospital y el señor Baker… entre otras cosas,..

Ward la miró como si fuese un milagro… Le estrechó fuertemente la mano y la hizo sentar en la silla que enfrente de su mesa.

\- ¿Está segura de lo que va a hacer?... todo lo que diga puede hacerla ir a un tribunal a declarar… No nos gustaría que luego se echara atrás. Una vez que esto empieza ya no se puede parar….- le advirtió lo más serio que pudo.

Ella asintió.

\- No se preocupe…no lo haré.- miró un segundo a Vincent, que se había colocado a lado de la ventana.

-¿Quiere que llamemos a su abogado?

\- No… no es necesario…

Ward se mordió el labio.

\- Bien, en ese caso permítame que hable un momento por teléfono… Quiero que la fiscalía este presente para valorar lo que nos pueda contar… .- cogió el teléfono-. Hay que hacer las cosas bien.. Esto es muy importante

-Lo sé .- le dijo ella asintiendo otra vez.

Empezó a marcar, cuando de repente, la puerta del despacho se abrió, y el detective Henderson entró. Todos lo miraron intrigados esperando que dijera a que había venido.

Pero ocurrió lo inesperado, sacó una pistola de su espalda, apuntó a Ángela en el pecho y le disparó. Ella cayó a de la silla.

Vincent vio todo a cámara lenta. Cuando Henderson se disponía a disparar a Ward, saltó a una velocidad increíble y empujo al capitán justo para esquivar la bala, la cual fue incrustarse en la pared.

Cuando Ward reacciono al golpe vio que Vincent con los ojos de un color extraño, entre el amarillo y el ámbar y con su rostro irreconocible, se dirigía hacia el detective, éste le apuntó a su cabeza y disparó, pero Vincent, la esquivó con un sencillo movimiento de la misma.

Pudo ver la expresión de terror en el rostro del detective cuando vio que Vincent iba a por él… algo en sus movimientos le recordaban a un felino a punto de cazar a su presa.

\- No me cogerás con vida... ¡maldito engendro!,.- le dijo-. Por mucho que lo intentéis… no podréis pararnos…- dijo Henderson, intentando mantener la compostura, y sin más, dirigió el arma a su sien y apretó el gatillo. Ángela dejó escapar un pequeño grito, mientras Ward se quedo parado viendo como se desplomaba.

Vincent miró el cuerpo del detective caído en el suelo, a sus pies, y se relajó,

Ward dejó de observarlo absorto. Movió su cabeza, como su hubiese despertado de un sueño, y se levantó del suelo.

\- Voy a salir a inventarme algo coherente, para explicar todo esto…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entraron tres policías con armas en la mano. Vieron el cuerpo de Henderson en el suelo.

Ward les explico que había tenido una especie de brote psicótico y que le había dicho que estaba harto de ser lo que era… que el mundo estaba podrido y que los que mandaban mas.. Después les había disparado y luego se había suicidado. Posiblemente, debido a su nerviosismo, no les había alcanzado,..

\- Llamen al forense para que venga….

Se quedaron unos momentos solos.

Vincent se giro rápido buscando a Ángela que se había quitado la blusa que llevaba, intentado sacarse el chaleco antibalas, que Vincent le había dicho que se pusiera. Había que prevenir cualquier imprevisto… y había acertado al hacerlo.

-Como quema….-le dijo mientras se esforzaba por respirar con normalidad.

-Si lo sé, pero acaba de salvarle la vida….

Vincent le ayudó y se lo terminó de quitar. Ángela se masajeó la zona donde había impactado la bala, a través de la camiseta que llevaba debajo el chaleco.

Se levantó para sentarse en la silla.

Ward fue directo hacia él.

-Sr. Keller….le debo la vida….—le dijo -. Llamaré a la fiscal Reagan…No se preocupen es de confianza, de mucha confianza y tomaremos declaración a la Srta. Baker, pero esta vez habrá medidas extras…nadie podrá entrar en la habitación…

"Acabo de ver cosas que no puedo entender, y que coinciden con algunas que la detective Vargas me ha contado…. Pero, se le olvido decirme que usted era uno de ellos… Lo cual me hace pensar en todos los casos que la detective Chandler ha resuelto…"

-Por favor, capitán, todos no somos iguales y le puedo asegurar que somos más víctimas que verdugos…

El asintió.

-No se preocupe, su secreto está a salvo conmigo…. Y ahora voy a hacer esa llamada.- dijo acercándose al teléfono deprisa-. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

* * *

Cuando llegó al hospital, preguntó por ella en la UCI y le indicaron que la habían subido a planta. Después de que Vincent se fuera de la casa, tardo 10 minutos en levantarse del suelo, pero cuando lo hizo había tomado una decisión. Se dio una ducha, se arregló, lo mejor que pudo, y salió dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que no se alejara de su lado.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, a través de la puerta entreabierta, vio que su padre estaba punto de irse. Esperó en el pasillo a que saliera y luego entró él, rezando para que estuviera sola.

Y tuvo suerte porque así era . Ella estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada fija en la ventana.

-¡Hola!- saludó nada más entrar.

Tess se giró y Jt notó que contenía la respiración durante unos segundos. Luego se recompuso y vio que volvía ser la mujer fría que había visto después de que besara a Joe.

\- Si vienes a decirme que Cat está bien, ya ha estado Vincent a decírmelo…

El se acercó poco a poco a la cama.

\- No, no vengo a eso… Imaginé que él lo haría…..- se sentó en la cama-. Vengo a preguntar ¿por qué? Solo eso… creo que me merezco una explicación….- le dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

Tess se movió incomoda en la cama.

\- Bueno, simplemente, me dí cuenta, cuando vi ayer a Joe, al despertar de la anestesia, que me alegraba mucho de que estuviese aquí y que todavía lo quería… Nada más…

Jt asintió comprensivo.

\- ¿Él estaba aquí cuando despertaste de la anestesia?.- preguntó asombrado.

\- Si…. Estaba aquí, a mi lado.- hizo mucho hincapié en que las palabras sonaran claras. Por supuesto, era mentira, pero Jt no lo sabía. Lo que si era verdad, era que se había despertado sola, sin él a su lado.

\- Me alegro…. Yo tuve que salir..

\- Si..Vincent me lo dijo… tenias que ayudar a Cat y es estupendo que lo hicieras..

\- Si… Cat está bien.- la miró a los ojos. Ella le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero enseguida la bajo.

Jt le cogió la mano herida.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? Tenía muy mala pinta en la ambulancia..

\- Bastante….- a pesar de las vendas podía sentir su contacto…Tenía que hacer que se fuera ¡ya!, si no, acabaría en sus brazos irremediablemente. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, del efecto que ejercía sobre ella y no podía entender el porque, jamás lo haría.

\- Sera mejor que te vayas, Joe tiene que estar a punto de llegar… y no me gustaría que estuvieras aquí cuando lo haga….

\- ¿Por qué?.- Le preguntó él todavía cogiendo su mano-. No sabe nada ¿verdad? Puedo ser simplemente un buen amigo…

Esa forma de hablar pausada y sosegada la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Tenía que haberse enfado y gritar, y en cambio, ahí estaba, acariciando su mano…

\- Ya…pero aún así quiero que te vayas…

El asintió.

\- De acuerdo, tu mandas….- pero en lugar de levantarse, se acercó mas a ella. Tess pegó su cabeza a la almohada. Se acercó tanto que apenas unos centímetros separaban sus bocas.

-Cuídate mucho.- le dijo él y agachándose ligeramente la beso. Al principio ella no quisó e intentó apartarlo, pero él la agarró de la cintura con suavidad atrayéndola más. Y ahí Tess se rindió…dejó que la besara, abriendo su boca y cogiéndolo del cuello, y tenía que haber sido un beso largo y apasionado, pero justo en ese momento, Jt se apartó.

-Será mejor que me vaya, no sea, que Joe llegue ahora…- le dijo mientras todavía estaban muy juntos. Ella asintió sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando ya iba a salir, se giró.

\- Nunca te olvides de una cosa, Tess… Te quiero y si ahora necesitas espacio para pensar en Joe y en ti o en lo que sea, lo tendrás… pero si algún dia quieres volver conmigo, solo tienes que venir a verme e invitarme a una cerveza y lo retomaremos donde lo dejamos. - O en pocas palabras "déjala libre y te querrá siempre", pensó mirándola por última vez. "Ojalá funcione"… la iba a echar mucho de menos.

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Tess cogió aire unas cuantas veces.

Tenia que ser fuerte… ya lo tenía todo decidido… pero no podía negar que lo que Jt le acaba de hacer había sido un golpe bajo en todos los sentidos… Esa tranquilidad, esa resignación…. Esa comprensión… Todo formaba parte de su estrategia para que volviese con él…

Y sabía que si la volvía a besar, claudicaría… La habían besado muchas veces, pero lo que sentía cuando Jt la besaba era algo increíble… todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando sentía sus labios en los suyos.. y este último no había sido una excepción y desde luego él se había dado cuenta.

Suspiró, convencida a pesar de todo, de la decisión que había tomado, pero aún así, cerró los ojos, dispuesta a volver a disfrutar del sabor de él en su boca.

* * *

Después de salir de la comisaria eufórico por saber que de una vez por todas iban a entrar en el Baker. Se acercó al apartamento para buscar su móvil.

La fiscal Reagan había hecho acogerse a Ángela, en el programa de protección de testigos. De todos modos, tenía su número de móvil por si ocurría cualquier cosa.

La puerta del apartamento, estaba cerrada Permaneció un rato intentando averiguar si era seguro entrar. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos decido que sí lo era. Cogió la llave que había en la parte superior del marco de la puerta.

La abrió y entró. Se dio una vuelta por todo comprobando que nada estaba fuera de su sitio, ni que hubiera invitados indeseados.

No vio a nadie. Fue hacia el armario de su habitación. Cogió una bolsa grande de deporte y la llenó con ropa para Cat y para él.

Tal y como había supuesto el móvil estaba encima de la cama. Lo cogió y lo desbloqueo. Un mensaje de texto apareció nada más hacerlo. Decía algo así:

"Vincent tengo buenas noticias, las mejores. Ven a verme mañana por la mañana sin falta. Creo que lo tengo".

Se sentó en la cama y dejó el móvil al lado.

Se masajeó la frente… En este caso el destino no podía haber sido más cruel, con él y sobre todo con su amigo.

Echó el teléfono a la bolsa y sin más salió del apartamento…. Tenía que ver a Catherine, cuanto antes para contarle todo.

* * *

Heather se despertó de un sueño sin sueños, en una cama mullida y acogedora, en una habitación con cortinas de gasa blancas..

Una suave brisa las movía, llegando en vuelo hasta los pies de la cama. Se quedó un rato quieta contemplándolas.

No reconoció el lugar, pero sabía que no era el sitio donde había pasado los últimos días…no mas jeringuillas… no mas sedantes…

Intentó incorporarse pero se mareo ligeramente. Cerró lo ojos y respiró despacio. Luego lo volvió a intentar hasta quedar sentada,, apoyada en el cabecero de forja negra.

Se miró y vio que le habían puesto un pijama de raso color melocotón. Recordaba poco de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Recordaba los mareos, el haber vomitado y que alguien le hizo beber…. ¿alguien?... ese alguien había sido su ángel, aquel que le estuvo protegiendo todo el tiempo, y por fin pudo verle la cara y era…

Con un movimiento brusco se quitó las sabanas y la colcha de encima e intentó ponerse de pie. Nada más hacerlo notó que le fallaban las fuerzas y que caía. Se agarró a la mesita de noche que había a su lado e hizo que la lámpara cayera al suelo.

Se quedo sentada en la cama respirando trabajosamente.

Inmediatamente oyó pasos que iban había allí. La puerta de abrió de golpe, ella se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermana, mirándola con cara de preocupación, mientras corría hacia ella.

-¡ Heather! ¡Estás despierta! .- se sentó a su lado y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo-. He estado tan preocupada por ti…

Su hermana apoyó su cabeza en el hombre de Cat.

\- No sabes lo que ha sido… yo… llegue a pensar que jamás saldría de allí…- se echó a llorar desconsoladamente-. Pensaba que jamás vendríais a por mí….

En ese momento, Evan entró en la habitación. Se había cambiado de ropa por otra que había traído desde el hospital. Heather lo miró mientras se acercaba a ellas.

Ya no llevaba nada que pudiera ocultarle.

Heather se levantó despacio y fue hacia él. Cat le ayudó para evitar que se cayera.

Evan la agarró en enseguida.

\- No debes levantarte todavía… estás muy débil… Necesitas descansar todo lo que puedas.

Ella lo abrazó.

\- Te debo la vida y nunca lo olvidaré….pero, Cat me dijo te habías ido.- Catherine y Evan se miraron con complicidad-. Es un milagro que estuvieses allí… ¿Cómo es posible?...- le preguntó. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró.-. ¿y que te has pasado?.. Estás….

El sonrió..

\- Si … Estoy raro… no te preocupes, un cambio de look desafortunado.- le dijo. La empujó despacio hacia la cama-. Ahora tienes que seguir acostada hasta que te digamos…

\- Llevo mucho tiempo acostada,…- se quejó ella. De repente. abrió mucho lo ojos. Había recordado algo, o más bien a alguien-. ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! decirle a Gabe que quiero verle.. ¿Por qué no ha subido?….- miró a su hermana-. ¿No me digas que todavía os lleváis mal?

Cat la cogió de la mano y la sentó a su lado.

Evan sabía que esa conversación tenía que ser entre hermanas.

\- Te espero abajo Cat..

Ella asintió. Heather viendo las caras de los dos no pudo evitar pensar que pasaba algo que ella no sabía.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo?.- preguntó llevándose la mano a la boca.

Cat tragó saliva.

-No no… túmbate y apóyate en almohada…

Eso fue lo último que oyó Evan antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación detrás de él.

Sus nervios se habían disparado coincidiendo con la salida del cuarto donde habían instalado a Heather. Había oído la potente voz de Vincent entrando en la casa, llamando a su mujer.

* * *

Vincent entró en el hall y lo primero que vio fue la mesa partida por la mitad. Cerró los ojos… no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a ello.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Cat. Había pasado por su casa y no estaba, y además, sus especiales sentidos le indicaban que ahí había pasado algo. Podía notar com personas habían estado peleando en ese jardín. Todavía pudo percibir el olor de la sangre fresca y el de la pólvora.

\- ¡Catherine!

Una voz le llegó desde la biblioteca. Era Dana.

\- Vincent, entra aquí… Ella está arriba hablando con Heather…

Iba a hacer lo que le decía, cuando vio de soslayo que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Pensó que sería ella y levantó la vista hacia allí. Pero no era Cat.

Un hombre vestido con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca, alto, delgado, con los ojos extraños, y la cabeza rapada, lo miraba con creciente temor mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Lo reconoció de inmediato y la sorpresa fue tal que la bolsa de deporte donde llevaba la ropa, se la cayó de la mano.

Se quedo quieto pensando cómo podía ser posible que estuviese vivo. Lo habían cosido a tiros. Era imposible…. salvo que se lo llevaran de ese túnel e hicieran con él un milagro.

Vincent sonrió.. ¿Por qué no?.. Acababan de sacar de allí a una mujer que tenía más de 200 años aparentando no más de 60… Era perfectamente posible que Evan Marks estuviera bajando las escaleras de la casa de los Reynolds en ese momento.

\- Por lo menos sonríes… es más de lo que podía esperar de este reencuentro..- le dijo Evan cuando se acercó a él. Estaba muy nervioso, casi parecía que tenía miedo.

Vincent podía sentir su pulso acelerado, el sudor recorriendo su frente, pero también podía sentir más cosas. Sentía fuerza, sentía una conexión con él. Se fijó un poco más en su físico… esa piel tan pálida y en sus ojos con las pupilas tremendamente dilatadas… Eso ya lo había visto antes… Efectos secundarios.

\- ¿Qué tan hecho?.- le preguntó serio.

Evan sonrió.

\- Me salvaron la vida.. y de paso me convirtieron en lo que tú eres…

La conversación entre ellos tenía para muchas horas y lo sabían solo con mirarse a los ojos, pero en ese momento, Cat salió de la habitación de Heather y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Los dos se giraron a la vez hacia allí… Vincent miró a Evan... "demonios el también puedo oírla", pensó y eso no le gusto lo mas mínimo.

En cuanto Cat los vio, bajo las escaleras corriendo.

Se arrojo en brazos de su marido.

\- Vincent… como te he echado de menos…Mark me ha dicho lo de Doc.. lo siento mucho.. Mucho… Era una gran oportunidad.

El le cogió el rostro con sus manos y la besó.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes, tendremos otras… Luego te lo contaré todo... Pero antes dime, ¿cómo estás?... ¿tienes recuerdos de todo lo que pasó?…- le preguntó mientras no dejaba de besarla…

\- Bien… Estoy muy bien y sí, tengo todos los recuerdos...- fue su respuesta, poniéndose ligeramente colorada -…. y Heather también está bien..- se giró y cogió la mano de Evan-. Gracias a él, ella está bien… Evan, estaba trabajando en el hospital, pero nunca pudieron comprar su alma… siempre intentó ayudarnos…

Vincent asintió.

-Estoy seguro de ello… no te olvides que se sacrificó para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar….- dijo esto sin dejar de mirar a Evan-. Vamos a entrar...- le dijo a Cat-. Tengo que contaros un montón de cosas.

Cogió a su mujer de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, seguidos por Evan. Vincent sonrió notando como sus pulsaciones habían bajado… ya no tenía tanto miedo de él.

Llegaran la sala estilo inglés de los Reynolds y vieron que les esperaba una reunión familiar.

Cuando Cat llegó desde su casa, se encontró con Heather tumbada en el sofá. Estaba inconsciente. Evan fue hacia ella, mientras le iban contando todo lo que le habían hecho en el hospital… Se horrorizó de pensar en lo que su inocente hermana tenía que haber pasado.

El la examinó y comprobó que que le habían dado, había hecho efecto. Luego él mismo, la subió en brazos, a la que fuera la habitación de Mark y allí entre Dana, con quien se había fundido en un gran abrazo nada más verla, y ella, la cambiaron de ropa y la dejaron acostada.

Mas tarde Evan, mientras cosía la herida de la pierna de Mark, les contó el porqué Lynn, estaba allí.

Ella era una de las pocas mujeres que había sobrevivido a una mutación como la de Vincent, y en el hospital la utilizaban como conejillo de indias. Ella se acercó a Cat y la saludó, alegrándose de que no fuera necesaria y les agradeció que la hubieran sacado de allí.

\- No somos muchos los que hemos aguantado tanto tiempo…- les dijo-. He intentado ayudar a Heather en todo lo que pude… no me hubiera gustado quedarme sola otra vez.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?.- le preguntó Kevin. Él estaba un poco desorientado ahora que sabía, que su vida de mentira se había acabado, por esa razón intuía como debía de sentirse Lynn.

Ella lo miró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No lo sé… por de pronto… ¿Me podéis decir que día es hoy?

\- 15 de julio de 2014…..

Se levantó del sillón donde se había sentado.

\- ¡Dios mío! eso es imposible…. Yo… se me llevaron… en….

\- ¿Qué año?.- preguntó Mark intrigado, igual que todos…

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- 1971…

\- Y tenias, ¿cuántos años?.- le preguntó Kevin.

\- 27…- todos se dieron cuenta de que aparentaba poco más….

Se quedó sin poder hablar, sentada en el sillón, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de saber.

En ese momento, Bob, Nick y Stuart entraron allí, después de deshacerse de los cadáveres, de los hombres de De Lucca..

Les contaron la historia de Lynn. Stuart fue hacia ella y la hizo levantarse.

\- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas….

Ella asintió.

\- Mi familia, mi novio…

Stuart la abrazó.

-Ven conmigo… demos una vuelta por el jardín… A esta hora de la mañana está espectacular…

Se la llevó agarrada de su brazo.

Cat ya no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Imaginaba que el propio Stuart habría hablado con ella.

Ahora, con su marido a su lado, entró en la sala y se encontró otra vez con ella, y con todos los demás miembros de su familia y incluyendo a Stuart y a una mujer que vestida con un pantalón negro y una camiseta roja le daba la espalda mirando al jardín, a través del gran ventanal. Cat iba a preguntar quién era ella, cuando los demás fueron a por Vincent.

Le preguntaron qué era lo que había pasado con Markus, y toda su atención fue a parar a él… Les contó lo que había descubierto y también, que el buen doctor le había dejado un mensaje en su móvil diciéndole que las cosas estaban saliendo bien…

Mark dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban:

\- ¿Cómo se enteraron de que estaba trabajando en tu cura?... hay alguien en el hospital que trabaja para ello, seguro…

Vincent asintió.

\- Si… Es la única explicación…. Pobre Doc…si no se hubiese preocupado por mí ahora estaría vivo….

La mujer que estaba en la ventana habló mientras seguía mirando hacia afuera.

\- Tiene usted toda la razón Sr. Keller..

Vincent levantó la vista hacia ella visiblemente molesto, pero decidió ignorarla. Tenían que saber cuanto antes lo que había pasado con Ángela.

\- He estado con la Srta. Baker en comisaria….

Cat, que iba a volver a preguntar quién era esa mujer, se giró hacia su marido rápidamente cuando le oyó decir eso.

\- ¿Has conseguido que declare? .- le preguntó asombrada.

Vincent sonrió. Ella se echó a sus brazos.

\- ¿Y qué ha pasado? .- preguntó Dana esperanzada.

Vincent se humedeció los labios y sonrió.

\- A pesar de algún contratiempo que otro, ella declaró y tu capitán la creyó… y a ti .- le dijo a Cat-. Lo que ha pasado estos días le ha hecho reflexionar y esta noche ha ido a ver a Tess.- Cat iba a preguntar por ella, pero Vincent no le dejo-. Tess está bien Cat…No te preocupes.

"Le ha contó todo al capitán, y además, él me ha visto, hoy en plena transformación, o sea que ya es de los nuestros.

Ha convencido al director de la policía para que toda esta investigación se lleve con la máxima de la cautela, que se lleve con la máxima cautela.. y ha accedido a la luz de las pruebas presentadas.

Ángela ha contado toda su historia, incluyendo los experimentos que sabe que llevan años haciendo… y también ha contado el secreto de su padre.

De este modo..- se miró el reloj-. En pocas horas un grupo de policías elegido, entrara en el Baker con una orden de registro.. Ha dicho que podemos estar presentes, nosotros sabemos que buscar."

En los rostros de todos había alegría contenida, era un gran paso, pero no había que echar las campanas al vuelo. Stuart fue el primero en hablar.

\- Nosotros entraremos por los túneles… así los pillaremos desprevenidos…

\- ¿Por los túneles?.- le preguntó Nick con desconfianza.-. podemos encontrarnos a la bestias de Morgan por ahí… no es seguro hacer eso…

Stuart cogió aire antes de volver a hablar.

\- Algunas de esas bestias no son de Morgan y ya tienen ganas de salir de allí y mostrar su verdadera cara…

Nick se acercó a él tremendamente cabreado.

\- Nunca me fiaré de una bestia… ni de ti..

La mujer de la ventana volvió a hablar.

\- En eso discrepo… le puedo asegurar que juntarse con híbridos es mucho más peligroso.- se fue girando despacio, hasta tener justo en frente a Vincent-…. pero sin embargo veo que ustedes llevan mucho tiempo trabajando con uno, y no creo que haya mucha diferencia entre ellos y él… Son inestables por naturaleza… Si se fían de uno, ¿por qué no fiarse de los demás? Aunque si admiten mi experiencia, les diré, que ninguno es digno de tal confianza.

Cat se volvió al oír esas palabras.

\- ¿Quién demonios es usted para decir eso? No conoce a Vincent….

Cuando la vio de frente mirando fijamente a su marido se quedó sin habla. Solo podía mirar esos ojos de color azul… Azul tormenta.

Vincent la agarró fuertemente por la cintura. Ella se giró hacia él, ligeramente molesta. Éste, miraba con profundo desagrado a la mujer.

\- Vincent, ¿qué pasa?..¿Quién es ella?...

Su marido se aclaró la garganta, pero aun así, su voz sonó seca y dura.

\- Cat… ella es… Rebecca.

Continuara..

****Sé que he tardado mucho en terminar este capítulo, he tenido "desagradables infortunios"… pero ya está. Espero de corazón que os siga gustando… un beso enorme


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

Cuando Catherine se marchó, se tumbó en la cama y siguió llorando.

¿Cómo podía ser verdad lo que le acababa de contar su hermana? Gabe no podía haberle hecho todo eso… pero por otra parte ¿quién si no?

No recordaba nada desde que habían hecho el amor ese día. Estaba en la cama con él y cuando despertó todo había cambiado,

Pero lo que no lograba entender es que según su hermana, Gabe era igual que Vincent y después de hacerle lo que le había hecho, la había secuestrado, por que la única a la que de verdad, él quería era a ella, a Catherine.

Él jamás la quiso, solo se limitó a utilizarla. Eso era lo que más le dolía… sentirse una pobre tonta a la que podían engañar de esa manera.

Volvió a romper a llorar y apretó su cara fuertemente contra la almohada.

No, no podía ser que fuese así, tenía que haber más cosas. Cosas que Cat, no le había contado….

Evan se había ido cuando Cat le había empezado a hablar… él también debía de estar al tanto.

Se sentó en la cama y recordó entonces la velocidad de Lynn cuando abandonó su cama en el hospital, los gritos que le oyó aquella noche y el cambio sutil en sus ojos cuando Evan le dijo que fuera con ellos…. Negó con la cabeza incapaz de asimilar todo lo que se le venía encima, pero a la vez, una determinación que nunca pensó que tenía, se fue apoderando de ella. Tenía que saber toda la verdad.

Cogió aire a bocanadas y se levantó de la cama.

Se fijó que en una silla, al lado de la ventana habían dejado una blusa blanca y unos pantalones de lino. Se vistió despacio intentando no marearse. No habían dejado nada para calzarse, pero daba igual, el suelo de madera era especialmente cálido.

Volvió a respirar y cerró los ojos un momento para saber si podría caminar sin caerse. Evan tenía razón se encontraba especialmente débil.

Empezó a andar hacia la puerta y cuando llegó la abrió despacio.

Salió a un pasillo que desembocaba en una escalera su derecha. Fue andando despacio hacia ella.

Bajó los escalones despacio, agarrándose con fuerza a la barandilla, haciendo apenas ruido y lo primero que oyó fue a su hermana gritar:

\- ¿Quién demonios es usted para decir eso? No conoce a Vincent….

A continuación silencio y luego otra vez Cat.

\- Vincent, ¿qué pasa?..¿Quién es ella?

Siguió bajando, luego oyó la voz de un hombre. Vincent.

\- Cat… ella es… Rebecca.

Por el tono de la voz de los dos dedujo que ahí estaba pasando algo importante. Se acercó a la puerta y se quedo pagada a la pared intentando que nadie la viera.

Se asomó a tiempo de ver a Cat apoyarse en el brazo de su marido y en una larga mesa que había detrás del sofá.

* * *

Catherine tuvo que agarrarse fuerte al brazo de Vincent, porque un mareo largo e intenso la recorrió de arriba a abajo.

\- No puede ser posible…

Rebecca cambio la expresión de su rostro cuando la miró. Una dulzura que antes, ninguno había visto se dibujó en sus facciones.

-Si, lo soy.- le dijo suavemente-. Y tú debes de ser Catherine… Stuart y tu padre han estado poniendo al día…

Cat tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar. Por mucho que pensara que Rebecca había vivido más de lo normal, jamás hubiera podido imaginar que estuviese viva, ahora. Era demasiado.

Sin embargo, a pesar del asombro inicial, en su mente solo podía pensar que tenía delante a la mujer que había escrito los diarios que tanto habían afectado a su vida.

Todo el enfado que había sentía antes, desapareció de golpe.

\- Rebecca…. .- el tono de su voz había descendido considerablemente, pero aun así, no pudo evitar intentar sacarla de su error con Vincent-. Él no es como los demás…. Es distinto.

Stuart intervino en ese momento,

-Rebecca, tienes que darle una oportunidad… Vincent, no ha crecido bajo sus alas, ya te lo he dicho -. Dirigió la vista hacia Vincent -. Él es especial..

\- Solo quiero protegerla…- dijo ella mirando a Cat-. No quiero que pase por lo que yo pase…

\- Lo sé... y te entiendo, pero te puedo jurar, que es lo más cercano que he encontrado nunca a….

Justo entonces el teléfono de Vincent empezó a sonar.

Era el capitán Ward. Vincent se lo pasó a Catherine.

\- Es tu jefe, ha dicho que me llamaría cuando tuviera novedades.

Ella lo cogió.

Su capitán fue directo al grano en cuanto Cat le saludo.

\- Hemos ido a casa de los Baker con una orden de registro. Lo hemos encontrado sentado en una butaca en el ático. Las dos personas que estaban con él habían sido desconectadas. Todavía estaban con vida, los hemos trasladado al New York General, para que las atiendan, según dicen los médicos, no aguantaran mucho, pero lo más extraño, es que daba la impresión que nos estuviera esperando…

\- Alguien le habrá dicho que Angula iba a testificar.- dijo Cat buscando una explicación.

\- Puede….

Cat asintió.

\- Tal vez su visita a la Sta. Baker, los haya puesto sobre alerta…

Vincent asintió mientras la conversación

Cuando Ángela accedió a ir a la comisaria, enseguida pensó, ir a por chaleco del ejercito… y había acertado de pleno.

\- De todos modos, me parece muy extraño que nos estuviera esperando tranquilamente….- le dijo Ward al otro lado.

Cat estuvo pensando unos segundos y enseguida se dio cuenta de la jugada.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Está ganando tiempo… está ganando tiempo para que tardemos mas en ir al hospital…

-¡Eso eso…! Pues no se va a salir con la suya… ahora mismo arreglo eso… Catherine, .- dijo en todo imperativo-. la quiero en la puerta exterior del Baker dentro de media hora... Traiga su arma…

\- Creo que está sepultada…

Su jefe al otro lado guardo silencio.

\- Ya hablaremos de eso después, yo le llevaré una.. ¿Tampoco tiene la placa?

\- No…

\- Eso será complicado de cubrir… pero inventaremos una buena excusa.. – se notaba que el tema le preocupaba, asuntos internos tendría que intervenir y eso nunca era buen. Habría que recurrir a Frank para arreglarlo discretamente, pero si era necesario se haría.

Colgó el teléfono.

Cat se lo dio a Vincent y empezaron a organizarse.

\- Tengo que estar en el puerta del hospital dentro de una hora… creo Stuart tiene razón que en vosotros entréis por los túneles, sobre todo si hay alguien en ellos que nos puede ayudar..

\- Doy fe de ello…..- dijo Rebecca-. Nos ayudaron a salir.

Todos los demás la miraron extrañados. Todos menos Stuart.

\- Ellos estuvieron vigilando mientras nosotros huíamos, por eso no tuvimos problemas… .- les explico.

Kevin y Evan no podían creérselo.

\- Entonces, es cierto.., hay bestias allí que no están bajo el control de Morgan…-. Dijo Nick mirando con recelo a Stuart.

\- Te lo llevo diciendo mucho tiempo…

Bob puso orden.

\- No tenemos tiempo para discutir sobre todo esto ahora.. Hay que irse. Stuart, ¿puedes ponerte en contacto con ellos, ya?

Este asintió.

\- Bien… ¡hazlo!- miró a Cat-. Tú, Dana y Evan iréis con la policía.

Vincent, Kevin, Stuart, y yo entraremos por los sótanos. Estaremos en contacto continuo. Mark te quedas.- era una orden. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Lynn y a Rebecca..-. ¿Vosotras?

\- Yo voy.- dijo Rebecca decidida-. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Lynn por el contrario negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- No volveré nunca más a ese sitio.

En ese momento, y sin previo aviso, Vincent fue hacia la puerta del salón y cogió a Heather del brazo que permanecía escondida oyendo atentamente la conversación.

Ella se resistió ligeramente.

\- Ella también se queda.- les dijo refiriéndose a su cuñada.

Cat pensó que podía enfrentarse a Vincent, pero no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente se soltó de su brazo y fue hacia donde estaban los demás con paso decidido.

Cogió a su hermana de la mano.

\- No te preocupes Cat... no he podido resistirme a escuchar… Quiero saberlo todo… No mas mentiras, quiero saber la verdad de todo esto, por muy dura y difícil de asimilar que sea.

Lynn se acercó a ella.

\- Yo te puedo contar la mía… ¿quieres que lo haga?... ¿te fías de mi?.- le dijo con la esperanza de que así fuera. Necesitaba una amiga.

Heather la miró y sonrió.

\- Por supuesto que si…

Mark desde el sofá, se dirigió a Cat y a Evan.

\- Iros… yo le iré contando poco a poco, que ha pasado y que está pasando ahora…

Heather lo miró con suspicacia.

\- Primero me tendrás que decir quién eres ¿no crees? .- le dijo muy seria. Cat se asombro de su actitud tan decidida.

El sonrió.

\- Cariño… es mi hermano… .- le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué?... tu hermano…- repitió ella anonadada. Miro a ambos con la boca abierta.

\- Bueno más bien mi medio hermano.- le aclaró-. Ese hombre de allí.- le dijo señalando a Bob -. Es Bob Reynolds, mi padre biológico…

Heather dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre de pelo canoso que le indicaba su hermana.

-Entonces… era cierto. Siempre supiste donde estaba tu padre… Gabe me….- al decir su nombre algo se cruzó en su garganta y tuvo que dejar de hablar.

Mark hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, arrastrado la pierna herida y cogió a Heather de la mano, para llevarla al sofá.

\- Ven conmigo Heather, te voy a contar una larga historia que se remonta a mucho tiempo atrás… pero tendrás que tener la mente todo lo abierta que puedas….- Ella se dejó llevar. Mark miró a Cat y a Vincent - . No es preocupéis…Nos ocuparemos de todo.

Cat asintió y cogió la bolsa que había traído Vincent del apartamento y se cambiándose de ropa, en cuestión de segundos. Se despidieron de los que se quedaban y salieron del la casa. Se dividieron en los dos grupos que había propuesto Bob, Cat y Vincent se abrazaron durante unos segundos.

\- No te arriesgues demasiado.- le dijo él a ella al oído.

Cat sonrió con ironía.

\- No te arriesgues, tú, demasiado… Tu parte es mucho más peligrosa que la mía…- le dijo.

Él se puso muy serio. La abrazó por la cintura y se pegó a ella todo lo que pudo.

\- Me importa más lo que pueda pasarte a ti que lo que pueda pasarme a mí….

Su mujer se colgó de su cuello y lo abrazó, todo lo fuerte pudo.

\- ¡Cat! Nos tenemos que ir…

La voz de Dana la hizo reaccionar. Se separaron a regañadientes el uno del otro y fueron hacia sus respectivos coches.

* * *

La comisaria estaba igual de tranquila que un día corriente. No había ninguna diferencia entre ese momento y todos los que ella había pasado trabajando allí.

A Catherine le parecía tan incongruente. Estaban a punto de hacer algo que iba a tener grandes consecuencias y nadie parecía haberse enterado.

Tanto Dana como ella tuvieron que ir saludando a los compañeros que iban encontrando a su paso. Algunos le preguntaron donde se había metido estos días y otros, cómo estaba Tess. Ante ello solo pudo hacer dos cosas: improvisar y mentir, eso sí, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Evan iba detrás de ellas intentando pasar desapercibido. No quería que nadie lo reconociese… Sería difícil de explicar qué demonios hacia allí, después de incriminarse como encubridor del justiciero, y huir.

Entraron al despacho sin llamar. Encontraron al capitán Ward y a otras tres personas. Uno de ellos, grande y fuerte como un oso, era sin duda el director de la policía de Nueva York, el Sr. Frank Reagan y los otros eran desconocidos para los tres.

Ward se acercó rápidamente a Cat.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?...- le dijo agarrándola por los hombros-. Tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones, nos jugamos mucho con esto… .- se giró hacia las personas que estaban con él, en el despacho – Al director ya lo conoce… estos son sus hijos, la ayudante del fiscal del distrito Erin Reagan y su hijo el detective Daniel Reagan*.

Cat les estrechó las manos y precedió a hacer ella las respectivas presentaciones.

El director empezó a hablar justo después de ello. Tenía una voz profunda y recia, que le otorgaba todavía, más seriedad al asunto, si eso era posible.

\- Tenemos tres equipos de SWAT esperando mi orden para ir al hospital…. Creo que ustedes saben exactamente lo que está pasando. La fiscalía . -dijo mirando a su hija-. y yo, nos hemos hecho una idea de lo que ocurre ahí dentro, pero creo, que hay mucho mas y que es mucho peor de lo que a simple vista parece.

\- Le puedo asegurar señor que tiene usted razón; es mucho peor de lo que cree… .- fue Dana, la que habló-. Evan y yo les indicaremos qué buscar para que se hagan una idea.

El director siguió hablando.

\- Según contó la detective Vargas, sabemos que usted ha trabajado en una llamémosle operación encubierta por cuenta propia.- le dijo a Dana sonriendo -… que ha sacado a la luz, cosas que no podemos divulgar… Cosas que asustarían de tal modo a la ciudad de Nueva York que es mejor dejarlas en manos de gente que lleva luchando contra ellas mucho tiempo…. ¿Me equivoco?

Los tres asintieron.

\- Pero aunque accedamos a ello, y nos quedemos con una parte de todo esto, quiero saberlo todo, por muy increíble que me pueda parecer. Quiero que los ciudadanos de esta ciudad duerman despreocupados pero, yo, dormiré mejor si sé a qué amenazas, quizás, algún día, tenga que enfrentarme… ¿Me he explicado bien, detective Chandler?...

Ella asintió.

Cambio entonces la dirección de su mirada hacia Evan.

\- Doctor Marks… ¿puede explicarme cual es su relación con todo esto'..

Evan cogió aire con fuerza antes de hablar.

\- He trabajado con ellos durante el último año… Le puedo decir sin entrar en detalles que he sido obligado. Estoy aquí para ayudar en lo que pueda….No creo que podamos cogerlos a todos, porque estoy seguro de que de alguna manera se habrán enterado, pero por lo menos, acabaremos con lo que están haciendo…

\- Es imposible que estén sobre aviso… solo lo sabemos nosotros… .-le aseguró Ward.

\- Permítame que sea escéptico, pero, ojala me equivoque….- le dijo Evan con expresión resignada.

El detective Reagan se frotó las manos y habló entonces:

-Bueno, para evitar eso, será que mejor que vayamos cuantos antes….

Ward abrió el cajón de su escritorio y saco dos revólveres.

\- Uno para usted Chandler y otro para usted agente Langdon….- miró a Evan.

\- No se preocupe por mi… iré detrás de ustedes.- les dijo él dijo el negando con la cabeza. No quería armas.

La fiscal del distrito les señaló la importancia de no contaminar pruebas y de que fueran lo mas correctos posibles en los métodos…. No querían problemas a posteriori…

Antes de salir Cat se volvió.

\- Voy a pedirles algo… ya saben que aquí hay cosas excepcionales… no entrará nadie al sótano hasta que me avisen de que todo está despejado…. y solo lo haremos unos pocos, por ahora… ¿de acuerdo?

El director la miró muy serio.

\- De acuerdo… pero como ya le he dicho quiero saberlo todo y usted me lo contará….- paró un momento de hablar y luego continuo marcando las palabras -. junto con su marido…

Catherine abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Ward, que encogió los hombros.

\- Detective...tiene que entenderlo… si queremos que todo se pueda hacer como dice y dar un margen a su gente… alguien con poder tiene que saberlo…

\- Y yo tengo ese poder…- el director metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalón-. No creo que le pida demasiado… Por supuesto, solo lo sabré yo… mis hijos quedan excluidos de todo esto.

Ambos asintieron. El respeto que sentían por su padre quedaba claro en su expresión y en su actitud. Ellos solo se dedicarían a la parte que pudieran publicitarse nada más… Más que suficiente para meterlos a todos aquellos que pudieran coger en la cárcel, por mucho tiempo.

Una parte de Catherine lo entendía, pero otra no estaba muy convencida de que fuera buena idea. Conocía la reputación de hombre integro del director, pero podía ser una arma de doble filo. Suspiró, de todos modos ya no tenía arreglo. Ward le había hablado de Vincent, con lo cual no había otra opción que consentir en ese encuentro.

\- De acuerdo, director, pero tiene que saber que mi marido no es más que una víctima en todo esto… .- se apoyó en la silla un momento-. y quiero hacerle una petición mas… Tendremos derecho a ver primero todo lo que encontremos y les daremos solo aquello que sea necesario para su investigación… no queremos que determinadas cosas sean del dominio público… cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor.

Después de pensarlo unos instantes, él asintió.

\- Nadie tocara nada hasta que usted dé el visto bueno. Desalojaremos a los pacientes "corrientes" y apresaremos al personal… luego esperaremos….

Cat también asintió estando de acuerdo.

El detective Reagan desde la puerta les metió prisa.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya…. Sr. Director, .- dijo con algo de ironía-…. por favor llame a los SWAT… empieza la fiesta.

* * *

Entraron a los túneles por los sótanos de una lavandería en 42th este. Vincent no quiso preguntar por qué los propietarios les habían dejado pasar con tanta naturalidad.

Apenas Robert, habló dos palabras con uno de ellos y los condujeron hacia allí. Abrieron una puerta oculta por una estantería de madera y todo ellos entraron en un túnel.

Vincent se dio cuenta de que era muy parecido, a los que había debajo del laboratorio de Sam... Piedra por todas partes.

Robert, Nick y Kevin encendieron sus linternas. Rebecca se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Stuart.

Éste, les hizo andar en dirección norte y al cabo de 15 minutos, paró en seco. Los sentidos de Vincent detectaron algo que venía hacia ellos.

Entre las sombras vieron aparecer la figura de hombre.

Vincent se puso en tensión nada más verlo. Era la bestia que le había mordido.

Stuart se colocó delante de él.

\- ¡Vincent! Es un amigo… hazme caso….

\- ¡Como va a ser un amigo… casi me mata!

\- Créeme… si te hubiera cogido cualquiera de los otros dos, sí que estarías muerto…

\- Me destrozó el cuello…

La bestia habló en ese momento.

-Te hice inmune…

Vincent se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Te refieres al paralizante muscular? .- Cat le había contado lo que Markus había descubierto después de hacer la autopsia a los senadores.

\- Al morderte te hice inmune a él… Ahora, aunque alguno de ellos pueda clavarte sus colmillos, no te paralizará. Tendrás una oportunidad para defenderte….

Stuart se giró hacia Hugh. Había oído como Nick le quitaba el seguro a su arma lo mismo que Kevin.

Robert parecía ser el único que se fiaba de él. Él, y Rebecca, que permanecía a su lado sin mover un musculo mirando fijamente a la bestia.

\- Tenemos que irnos...- dijo Stuart y empezaron a andar.

\- Si, tenemos que darnos prisa, me parece que algo están tramando.. .- miró a Vincent -. Acabaremos esta charla en otro momento.- Vincent se limitó a mirarlo muy serio y echó a andar detrás de ellos, igual que los demás.

Al doblar un recodo hacia la derecha, las paredes de piedra, se convirtieron en paredes de hormigón. Fueron siguiendo su contorno y llegaron a una puerta de acero. De repente, Hugh se paró. Golpeó fuerte el hormigón y un panel se desplazo hacia un lado franqueándoles la entrada. Nick, Kevin y Robert apuntaron hacia al hueco que había dejado la pared al abrirse.

Stuart les indicó que estuvieran preparados.

\- ¿Cómo se ha abierto? .- pregunto Vincent. Había notado una presencia al otro lado la cual se había esfumado en un segundo.

Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso ¿y si todo era una trampa? ¿Y si no podían fiarse de Stuart?...

Hugh entró.

Ninguno habló mientras entraron en una pequeña habitación de hormigón sin pintar, que tenía como único mobiliario tres estrechas sillas y una camilla. Un par de fluorescentes lo iluminaban.

Vincent se fijó enseguida en una puerta situada a media altura. Una puerta de acero marrón. La reconoció enseguida. Era igual que la puerta que habían visto en el laboratorio de Sam. La puerta de un horno.

Siguieron andando hacia el interior. Subieron una pequeña rampa metálica y llegaron a otra puerta de acero.

Allí, Hugh tecleó un código de 8 dígitos y la puerta se abrió. Al otro lado, solo vieron oscuridad, salpicada de vez en cuando por las luces de emergencia situadas encima de algunas puertas.

\- ¡Mierda! .- exclamó Hugh-. Nos han dejado a oscuras…

Nick lo miró fijamente e iba a apuntarle a la cabeza, cuando su hermano se lo impidió.

\- Nick, no!….-le ordenó.

Hugh se giró serio mirando al pálido y delgado hombre que lo observa con creciente desconfianza.

Volvió a mirar al frente.

\- No nos separaremos..no sería bueno… .- les dijo a modo de advertencia.

Se adentro en el pasillo. Los demás entraron tras él.

\- Aunque sepan que veníamos no creo que se hayan ido todos..- les dijo preocupado.

Rebecca habló entonces.

\- Estarán dentro, escondidos en los laboratorios….

Kevin asintió, tenía razón.

Hugh la miró suspicaz.

\- Stuart dijo que había que ayudar a que determinadas personas salieran de aquí … pero usted es especial….- se giró hacia el Berseker.-. No nos dijiste nada de ella, Stuart..

\- No tenía la más mínima idea de que estuviese aquí…

El hibrido no quiso preguntar mas.

\- Bueno, en este caso la señora tiene razón .- les dijo-. … estarán dentro de los laboratorios. Si se cierran todas las puertas quedan aislados…

Justo entonces llegaron a una de esas puertas.

Antes de que pudieran marcar el código, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Maldita sea! .- exclamó Stuart. Empujó a Rebecca hacia el pasillo y le gritó que se quedase allí, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar.

Hugh y Vincent hicieron lo mismo. Éste ultimo más bien por contagio, ya que no sentía ninguna amenaza en el interior. Estaba confundido y aunque le costaba reconocerlo bastante asustado. No podía olvidar que esas bestias no le habían dado ninguna oportunidad la anterior vez que se habia cruzado con ellas, si volvía enfrentarse a ellos, no sabía cómo acabaría.

Las tres bestias entraron las primeras, luego los hombres empuñando sus armas.

Estaban en un laboratorio de techo bajo, que daba la impresión de haber sufrido un tornado. Las azules luces de emergencia, todavía lo hacían parecer más apocalíptico. Mesas y sillas lanzadas contra las paredes. Todos los instrumentos destrozados, desperdigadas sus piezas por el suelo… Se habían ido y no querían dejar nada.

La bestia en que se había convertido Vincent, no dejaba de pensar que les habían dejado entrar y eso le tenía my preocupado. Eso y que no podía sentir nada.

Fueron andando siguiendo a Hugh que movía su grotesca cabeza de un lado a otro. Atravesaron otra puerta y fueron a parar a una sala enorme divida en parte por paneles de aglomerado blanco.

Allí Vincent pudo oír algo. El latido acelerado de un corazón, un corazón humano. Dirigió la mirada al lugar donde lo sentía. Una puerta al fondo le permitía entrar a otra habitación… quien quiera que fuese, estaba allí.

Iba a ir en esa dirección cuando un rugido le hizo retroceder y darse la vuelta.

Siete enormes bestias habían salido de la oscuridad y se cernían sobre ellos. Vincent se preguntó sorprendido por qué no las había sentido..

Nick empezó a disparar sin pensarlo dos veces. Las bestias se movieron rápidamente ocultándose en la oscuridad donde las luces de emergencia no llegaban.

Todos se quedaron quietos esperando que aparecieran otra vez. No se oía ni un ruido a su alrededor.

Los seis habían formado un círculo que les permitía controlar todas las direcciones por donde pudieran atacarles.

Entonces, Vincent notó dos presencias que se acercaban a ellos por el pasillo..

Un grito de mujer, rompió el silencio y la tranquilidad que se había apoderado de la sala. De todos los rincones aparecieron a la vez las bestias del Consorcio. Se lanzaron a por ellos, rodeándolos.

Mientras Vincent luchaba con uno de ellos, mucho más fuerte que él, podía distinguir en a la débil luz, los continuos destellos de las armas que eran disparadas sin descanso. Oyó gritos y rugidos, sonidos de lucha y disparos, y para empeorarlo, venían dos más.

Se giró un momento hacia la puerta por la que iban a aparecer, mientras esquivaba el golpe tremente del puño de la bestia que iba dirigido a su hombro, y los vio entrar. Dos enormes bestias que se dirigieron hacia ellos enseñando sus poderosos colmillos.

Una de ellas fue hacia él. Un solo pensamiento pasó su mente salvaje, si tenía problemas luchar contra una, ¿cómo demonios iba a luchar contra dos?... Se preparó para resistir todo lo posible. Un sexto sentido le decía que no iban a salir de allí con vida…. Su mente se quedó en blanco, y la bestia, buscó a Cat allí. La imagen de ella sonriéndole después de hacerle el amor, se quedó con él mientras se preparaba para luchar hasta sus últimas fuerzas.

Pero, de repente, todo cambio.

La bestia, que acababa de llegar, se abalanzó sobre la que estaba atacando a Vincent. Éste se dio la vuelta y vio como otra se dirigía hacia él con las garras levantadas. Levantó su brazo y pudo parar el golpe, descargando a su vez un puñetazo en el duro estomago de su adversario. Este se agachó y le dio con una de sus garras en la cabeza tumbándolo al suelo. Echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y vio como Bob los demás intentaban retenerlos con las armas mientras Hugh y Stuart se lanzaban al cuerpo a cuerpo.

El berseker estaba luchando contra dos de ellos. Uno, se colgó de su espalda y empezó a estrangularlo, mientras el otro, de acercaba con la boca abierta y el brazo extendido dispuesto sacarle el corazón.

Pero la bestia legendaria, no se lo iba a permitir, con un movimiento rápido, agarró al que le intentaba ahogar de la cabeza y lo lanzó por encima de él, arrojándolos, sobre el otro atacante. Los dos cayeron al suelo.

Vincent, mirando con un ojo, como la bestia que había abatido se volvía a poner de pie, vio, como la otra bestia que acababa de llegar, agarraba a uno de los atacantes de Stuart por detrás y le partía el cuello de un movimiento brusco.

Dejó de mirar hacia allí, sabiendo que la pelea estaba más igualada y se giró para enfrentarse a su oponente. Fue hacia él rápido con la mano en alto, dispuesto a destrozarle el cuello de un zarpazo, cuando de repente, oyó un disparo y la parte trasera de la cabeza de la bestia, con la que luchaba, desapareció de su vista, convertida en una masa sanguinolenta

\- Ya iba siendo hora de reventar a alguno..- oyó que decía Nick. Mientras volvía a poner un cargador en la pistola -. Nunca se tienen suficientes balas.

Vincent como única contestación movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y enseñó lo colmillos.

\- Ya veo que estamos de acuerdo-. le dijo guiñándole un ojo y sin más volvió a disparar.

Mientras, Hugh acaba de reventar el pecho de otros de ellos, abriéndole en esternón y Kevin y Bob mantenían a raya a otro disparando sin parar. La bestia estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, porque no podía esquivar todas las balas, pero todavía se mantenía en pie y su posición era de saltar a por los dos, en cuanto uno dejara de disparar.

Vincent fue en ayuda de ellos. Placó a la bestia tirándola al suelo y mientras ella se defendía clavándole sus garras en el muslo, él sintiendo la rabia que crecía en su interior y contagiado por lo primitivo de la lucha, le clavó su puño en el corazón y se lo sacó.

Se quedó mirando el gran órgano medio humano media animal de la bestia durante unos segundos, sintiendo como la sangre resbalaba por su brazo. Algo dentro de él se fue abriendo paso, poco a poco, hasta llegar a su cerebro, sentía algo increíble…. se sentía poderoso.

Como hombre, podía salvar vidas y como bestia, podía quitarlas….

Entonces oyó la voz de Nick gritar.

\- ¡Los que quedan se retiran..! Debemos cogerles.- y fue tras ellos, hacia la puerta donde Vincent había oído los nerviosos latidos de un corazón humano…

Hugh, Stuart y Vincent vieron como corría hacia allí, y gritaron a la vez con la extraña voz de las bestias:

-¡ NO! ….

Pero él no los oyó.

Solo paró de correr cuando, al entrar en la sala, tres balas se incrustaron en su pecho, una de ellas directa en su corazón.

* * *

Desde que habían entrado en el hospital acompañados por los efectivos que habia desplegado el director Reagan, no habían encontrado a nadie que trabajase allí.

Los pacientes habían sido totalmente abandonados. Algunos a lo que les habían preguntado ni siquiera lo habían notado. Todo funcionaba a la perfección y de repente, no había nadie.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que se hubieran enterado tan pronto? ¿ Y se habían evaporado?.. Cat estaba segura de por donde habían salido, pero perseguirlos era el cometido de otro. Pensó en Vincent y cerró los ojos.

Nada más entrar, Dana había ido al que fuera despacho de Rosenthal. Cat y Evan la habían acompañado, mientras que las fuerzas especiales aseguraban las zonas por las que iban pasando y se acercaban a las puertas que separaba el ala este del resto del edifico.

Estos, al llegar a la puerta de la primera planta la volaron.

Evan les había dicho que ahí, era donde la mayor parte de los experimentos ilegales se realizaba.

Durante el camino, Cat le había pedido al Capitán que todas aquellas personas que fueran encontradas en esa ala fueran retenidas allí durante unas horas hasta que se pudiera acondicionar un lugar donde Evan y otra persona, había pensado Kevin, pudieran examinarlas detenidamente.

En otro sitio, no sabrían exactamente que tenía que buscar, para saber si esas personas de verdad estaban bien.

Catherine rezaba para que pudieran encontrar el mayor número de personas con vida.

A medida que llegaban al despacho, empezaron a notar olor a quemado. Corrieron todo lo deprisa que pudieron y al llegar, Evan abrió la puerta para descubrir la habitación estaba en llamas.

No había demasiadas, ni tampoco, demasiado humo, con lo cual se deducía que acababan de provocarlo.

Evan salió al pasillo y cogió uno de les extintores. Entró en la habitación y roció la zona donde el fuego era más intenso. Mientras tanto Cat y Dana, arrancaron las cortinas para evitar que el fuego se propagara y las sacaron fuera del despacho.

Poco a poco las llamas fueron cediendo y en pocos minutos el humo habia desaparecido. Dana se acercó al lugar donde se había comenzado el incendio.

Lo reconoció a pesar de que había quedado destrozado. Era la cajonera donde había encontrado el expediente de Rebecca. Habían quemado los casos más antiguos… los más importantes, sin lugar a dudas.

No pudo evitar pensar que habría en esos expedientes. Era una pena, pero viendo como había quedado, no se podía sacar nada de allí.

En la otra pared, donde estaban los más recientes, se dio cuenta enseguida de que faltaban muchas carpetas.

\- ¡Mierda!.- exclamó -. Han destruido parte de los expedientes.

Cat se dio una vuelta por la habitación y vio una destructora de papel. Quitó el depósito y casi no pudo sostenerlo: estaba lleno.

-Están aquí..- le dijo a Dana.

Mientras hablaba su teléfono sonó.

Lo cogió y habló unas palabras con la persona que estaba al otro lado. Después colgó.

-Es el Capitán… parece que han seguido tus indicaciones y han llegado a la sala donde tenían a Heather….

\- Vayamos… posiblemente encontremos pacientes allí…..- le dijo Evan.

Dana se quedo quieta.

\- Si me permitís… me quedaré organizando todo esto… prepararé todo aquello que sea interesante, para que podamos llevárnoslos…

Ellos asintieron y salieron de la habitación en dirección a la ala este.

Una hora después, Catherine permanecía de pie, pegada a la pared del pasillo.

Los acontecimientos se habían precipitado de tal manera que necesitaba respirar durante unos segundos. Se colocó nuevamente la pistola que el capitán Ward, le había dado en la espalda y cerró los ojos.

El equipo habia entrado en la sala donde había estaba retenida Heather y se estaban encargando de que controlar la zona y buscar a parte del personal, si lo hubiese.

Evan salió en ese momento.

\- Hemos encontrado 11 pacientes.- le dijo apoyándose a su lado, en la pared-. Todos ellos parecen estar bien, pero habrá que hacerles muchas pruebas.. .- miró a Cat-. En cuanto nos diga tu capitán, entraré a examinarlos. No habia nadie del personal...

Ella asintió contrariada.

\- ¿Quien les habrá avisado?.. tiene que haber alguien…

Evan cruzó los brazos.

\- No creo que haya hecho falta que alguien les avisase. Más bien pienso que al ver, que nosotros, nos habíamos largado y que Rebecca estaba fuera, han decidido desaparecer…. .- fijó la vista en un punto en la pared que tenía enfrente-. Sabían que todos acudiríamos a vosotros y entonces, todo se iría al infierno… y si tenemos en cuenta que podían saber que Ángela Baker iba a hablar con la policía, todo se les complicada mas…

Catherine se giró y lo miró fijamente. Asintió, puede que tuviese razón. Lo siguió mirando y sonrió.

\- Todavía no me puedo creer que estés aquí… No te puedes imaginar lo que te echado de menos...

El sonrió.

\- Normal, no en vano era el hombre más apuesto y encantador de toda la 125th..

Cat rio.

\- Bueno, para eso no hacia falta mucho.

Los dos rieron y durante unos segundos volvieron al tiempo donde todo era sencillo.

Evan cogió aire.

\- Cat.. Quiero preguntarte unas cuantas cosas…- se apartaron un poco de la puerta porque el grupo de operaciones especiales salía entonces de allí. El detective Reagan estaba hablando con el director unos metros mas hacia la derecha-. ¿qué saben Jt y tess de mi desaparición?

Cat se mordió el labio.

\- Lo saben todo…. Pero no te preocupes nosotros, nos encargaremos de decirles que has vuelto… después de las cosas que hemos averiguado estos dias… no creo que haya ningún problema..

Evan asintió. Dejo de apoyarse en la pared y empezó a pasear enfrente de Cat.

\- Hay otra cosa que deberías saber…

Cat lo miro intrigada.

\- Dime….

Tardó en arrancarse a hablar.

\- Lo que me inyectaron para curarme, está basado en parte en la genética de los berseker… los guerreros originales…como le ocurrió a Vincent. He visto su expediente y es muy interesante, te lo aseguro..

\- ¿Podemos verlo?

\- No creo… era una base de datos centralizada y yo nunca tuve las contraseñas... Bueno… y volviendo al tema.- quería decírselo cuanto antes-. Digamos que tengo unos efectos secundarios muy parecidos a los de Vincent..

Cat se quedó quieta.

\- Me estás diciendo que cambias…

\- No… No hay una gran transformación física, pero si me convierto en otro, mucho más violento y mi cuerpo gana en fuerza y velocidad.

Cat se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- Por eso, estabas lleno de sangre en mi casa cuando el ataque..

\- Si mate a un par….

\- ¡Evan!

\- Cat… no te pongas delicada… en esta guerra o matas o te matan... tienes que tener eso claro…

\- Lo sé… lo sé… pero oírtelo decir a ti es muy duro…

Evan volvió a apoyarse en la pared.

\- Hay más cosas…

Cat se asustó.

\- Me da miedo preguntar….

El sonrió.

\- Necesito a Vincent…Él es mi salvación…- la expresión de la cara de Cat al oírlo, fue de sorpresa..

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Estoy vivo, porque tomo una serie de medicinas que me lo permiten y ando, por la misma razón. Si dejo de tomar esos compuestos, mis células dejaran de regenerarse y primero dejare de caminar y luego de respirar.

Cat se extrañó.

\- Pero si en tu ADN hay parte berseker deberías poder regenerarte por ti mismo, ¿no?

El sonrió.

\- Si, pero lo hicieron muy bien. Necesitan tenerme controlado... Era mucho mejor para ellos darme lo justo, era una especie de chantaje. Hicieron conmigo un cambio gradual, en cambio con Vincent y con los otros fue integral y en muy poco tiempo…

\- ¿Y tienes medicación…? .- le preguntó Cat preocupada.

\- No, pero sé como sintetizarla….-se mojó los labios-. Pero necesito a Vincent para extraer materia prima….

En ese momento el capitán Ward salió de la sala con una sonrisa en los labios. Una extraña sonrisa después de ver lo que estaban viendo.

\- Chandler, hemos encontrado al último desaparecido, el chaval de la bici…

Cat abrió los ojos todo lo que dieron de sí.

\- ¿De verdad?.. ¡Es increíble! .- se volvió hacia Evan-. Una noticia buena… Ojala tengamos muchas más..

Evan se incorporo con semblante triste.

\- Es un milagro... los 11 pacientes que hemos encontrado son pequeños milagros, pero no te emociones mucho Cat… todavía no habéis visto nada.

* * *

Un poco más abajo, todo ocurría a una velocidad de vértigo. Kevin entró detrás de su padre y disparó a Morgan tres tiros por la espalda, mientras este corría en dirección contraria a por donde ellos habían entrado.

Cayó de frente al suelo.

Sin dejar de apuntarle se acercó a él. Estaba vivo pero no se podía mover. Una de las balas le había dado justo en el centro de la espalda a la altura del cuello, sin duda estaba paralizado. Se agachó y le dio la vuelta, quería que supiera quien lo había matado, porque sin ninguna duda iba a morir.

\- Esto por mi madre… y por mí padre - .le escupió con los ojos llenos de lagrima. Nada más verle caer supo que estaba muerto.

Robert entró en la habitación corriendo. Los gritos de las bestias clavados en su cerebro. Lo vio tendido en el suelo. A la vez oyó tres disparos mas y levantó la cabeza a punto de ver, como un hombre calvo, caía de frente al suelo abatido por los disparos de Kevin.

Volvió la vista hacia Nick. Se sentó a su lado, cogió con cuidado su flácido cuerpo y se lo acomodo en el regazo. Se ropa se manchó de la abundante sangre que salía de sus heridas. Una de ellas había acertado de pleno en el corazón. Había muerto instantemente.

Su sobrino se acercó a él, dejando a Morgan agonizando, mientras los demás iban entrando. Todos ellos habían vuelto a su apariencia humana.

Vincent, dolorido por su encuentro con la bestia, entró el último, a tiempo de ver como Bob corría hacia Nick, y a Kevin, dispararle a un hombre…se iba a acercar a ellos cuando vio algo.

De las sombras de la sala, justo detrás de Kevin, el cual, se estaba agachando para acercarse su padre que permanecía en brazos de Bob, dos puntos amarillos surgieron y una enorme bestia, apareció agarrando por el cuello al joven pelirrojo.

\- ¡Cuidado Kevin! – le gritaron todos al verlo. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Con una fuerza inmensa y en cuestión de decimas de segundo, le partió el cuello, como quien parte una cerilla. Poco pudieron hacer ellos, a pesar de que se convirtieron automáticamente y saltaron hacia él.

Cuando llegaron a su altura había desaparecido en las mismas sombras de las que había surgido.

Decididos a ir a por él, las 5 bestias le siguieron.

Atravesaron una sala detrás tras otra. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras la vieron subir hacia la planta de arriba y abrir la puerta.

-¡Va a salir por los almacenes!.- pensó Hugh, y ese pensamientos les llego a todos ellos.

Subieron detrás de él y lo vieron salir hacia el exterior, en un segundo todos estaban fuera buscándolo. Vincent, de repente, lo vio encaramado a uno de los muros que daban al rio. Desde allí, la bestia le saludo sonriendo y justo antes de que llegaran a él, se lanzó al agua y desapareció.

Los 5 se subieron al muro, para darse cuenta de que era imposible que lo localizaran…. Su velocidad era asombrosa hasta para ellos…

Preocupados, volvieron a sus apariencias humanas y dirigieron sus pasos al lugar donde habían dejado a Bob y a Rebecca.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron una descorazonadora escena.

Robert, de rodillas en el suelo de la sala, sostenía a su hermano,tal y como lo habían dejado, mientras cogía la mano de su sobrino, que a pocos centímetros de él yacía en el suelo. Rebecca estaba su lado sin saber que decir.

Cuando vio llegar a Stuart le hizo un gesto apenas perceptible para los demás y ambos fueron a ver a Morgan, que todavía se mantenía con vida, dando pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

\- No podías huir igual que los demás… tenias que quedarte, ¿verdad?…- le dijo Stuart cuando llegó a su altura.

Él desde el suelo se limitó sonreír. Unos dientes manchados de sangre asomaron en su boca cuando lo hizo.

\- Quería asegurarme de todos salían… y de paso ver con mis propios ojos como moríais… pero no contaba con que tuvieras ayuda.. ahora entiendo muchas cosas…- le dijo, levantando ligeramente el cuello para ver a Hugh y a las otras dos bestias.

Vieron que una de las balas de Kevin había salió por el abdomen y que hacia que se estuviera desangrando.

Los miró atentamente.

\- Por fin os habéis reunido… .- les dijo sonriendo.

Rebecca se acercó más a él.

\- Si, justo a tiempo de verte morir…..- le dijo.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme que estaba viva todo estos años?.. Te hable tantas veces de ella… - le preguntó Stuart, destilando odio por los ojos.

El rio entre toses.

\- La adoraba Rebecca Reynolds, aquella que siempre fue la única… pues te diré que tu perfecta Rebecca fue mía… durante años lo fue..

Rebecca agachó la cabeza durante un momento, ligeramente avergonzada ante la atónita mirada de Stuart.

\- No eras en quien te convertiste...… .- dijo intentando justificarse.

\- Ya… pero lo fuiste verdad… Gustosamente mía… - volvió a reír con ganas aunque tuvo que parar a toser y un gran coagulo de sangre salió de su boca-. No sois mejores que yo y lo sabéis….

Rebecca lo miró a los ojos.

\- Pero todo eso ya ha acabado… Estás a punto de morir…

Él volvió a sonreír.

\- Lo sé…pero vosotros también. Os queda muy poco sin nosotros.

Ambos se miraron.

Morgan intentó seguir hablando pero no pudo. Un fuerte acceso de tos se lo impidió. Todo su cuerpo de retorció y sus ojos se quedaron fijos.

Stuart se acercó a él pensando que ya todo había acabado, y en ese momento, Morgan lo agarró de la camisa y lo acercó su odio a su boca.

\- Nos vemos en el infierno... Os espero...a… los dos… .- volvió a toser y después de un último intento por respirar, murió.

En el otro lado de la sala, Vincent no sabía qué hacer o que decir.

No podía quitar los ojos de su suegro. La impotencia que trasmitía en esa situación, un hombre de la entidad de Bob era tan dolorosa, tan triste.

Stuart se acercó, llevando a Rebecca agarrada de su brazo, y se agachó a su lado. Cogió la otra mano de Kevin y acercándose a Bob le dijo algo al oído. A pesar de los especiales sentidos de Vincent, no pudo oírlo. Eso solo era para él.

El padre de Cat asintió mientras agachaba la cabeza. El berseker le cogió fuerte del hombro y agachó también la suya.

Los demás permanecieron a su alrededor, sin decir una palabra, ni mover un musculo, mientras oían el sutil llanto de Robert y un cadencioso susurrar de palabras extrañas que procedía de Stuart.

Vincent ahí, de pie, oyéndolo, sintió, que por primera vez desde que compartía su vida con la bestia, sus pasos le habían llevado allí y era el lugar exacto donde tenía que estar en ese momento. Se sentía en familia después de mucho tiempo, una familia que le entendía porque eran igual que él. No tenía que dar explicaciones ni justificarse…

Y al igual que las otras bestias cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras, a pesar de no entenderlas, entraran dentro de su alma y lo reconfortaran.

* * *

Catherine y Evan entraron detrás de Ward en la enorme habitación. Él le indico donde estuvo su hermana todo el tiempo que paso allí.

Ella miró con pesar, la cama vacía y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Dejó que pasara y levantando la cabeza miró a Evan, asintiendo. Siguió andando al lugar donde estaba el chaval.

Permanecieron un rato con él. Se le veía desorientado y temeroso. Profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos de niño, pero Evan opinó que daba la impresión de que estaba bien.

El equipo operativo se encargó de posicionarse allí, en espera de recibir órdenes del Capitán que se mantenía constantemente al teléfono con el despacho del director Reagan. Seguirían bajando de planta en planta buscando pacientes en cuanto vinieran más efectivos, que estaban inspeccionando las otras zonas. Por ahora solo habían encontrada a estas personas vivas…

Cat cogió el teléfono y llamó a Vincent, con la esperanza de que pudiera cogerlo. Habían quedado en que llamaría él, pero no podía resistir mas la espera. Al segundo tono lo cogió.

\- ¡Vincent! Oh! ¿Estás bien?... cuéntame por favor.. .- no le dejaba hablar, una parte de ella tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirle -. Aquí no queda ningún empleado del hospital. Han desaparecido en un segundo, los propios pacientes de la zona abierta no se han dado prácticamente ni cuenta…. Han incendiado el despacho de Rosenthal….

-¡Cat! .- le dijo él con un tono de voz más alto del normal, indicándole con ello que parara de hablar-…. Podéis bajar… pero solo los de mayor confianza… no os va a gustar lo que vais a ver..

Ella noto enseguida que sus temores eran ciertos y que algo terrible había pasado.

\- ¿Que ha ocurrido?¿ Estáis todos bien?

Al otro lado se hizo el silencio.

Los ojos de Cat se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¡¿Papa?!

Vincent habló al final.

\- No… no es tu padre… Catherine… Tu tío Nick y Kevin… han muerto…

Catherine nada más oírlo se agarro con fuerza al brazo de Evan que la miraba con una horrible expresión de terror.

Ella asintió sabiendo que él había oído la conversación, y ambos se abrazaron.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta del sótano, al primero que vieron fue a Vincent que los esperaba en la escalera. Todo seguía en penumbra pero habían cogido las linternas que los miembros del equipo especial llevaban, cuando vieron una figura, apuntaron hacia él, deslumbrándolo.

\- ¡Bajar esas linternas, por favor!

Evan y Ward apagaron las suyas. Dana y Cat las mantuvieron encendidas. Habían decidido bajar ellos solos. Todos los demás se concentraban en controlar todas las aéreas de hospital comandados por el detective Reagan y su compañera. Cuando les dijeron que bajarían solos, se limitaron a asentir. Sabían que no tenían que hacer preguntas. Lo que había en el sótano era, por ahora, asunto de unos pocos.

Vincent sin decir nada mas, cogió a Catherine de la mano y la guió hasta el lugar donde estaban todos los demás.

Cuando llegaron, todavía Robert estaba en el suelo. No quería separarse de su familia. Rebecca estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados. No dejaba de mirar a los muertos.

Cat se arrodilló a su lado, mirando los dos cadáveres con el corazón encogido.

\- Papa….- le llamo suavemente, acariciándole el brazo.

Él no levantó la vista de Nick ni dejó de agarrar la mano de su sobrino, pero le habló:

\- Estoy bien… Cat..- esa voz era mas entera de que cabia esperar-. nos criamos juntos y siempre he estado luchando a su lado y Kevin… Lo he visto crecer…. No quiero pensar en Mark cuando se entere…- de repente su expresión de tristeza desapareció dejando paso a otra de rabia. Cogio la cabeza de sus hermano entre sus manos -. ¡Mierda Nicholas!, si no hubieras sido siempre tan decidido, si no hubieras sido siempre tan… Ahora estarías vivo.. ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que entrar?...¡¿ Por qué?!

Stuart llego hasta él y le ayudo a levantarse. Cat hizo lo mismo. Dejaron a Nick y a su hijo junto en el suelo. Evan se había arrodillado al lado de este último, despidiéndose de un buen amigo, al que había encontrado en el lugar más inesperado.

Si no hubiera sido por él y por su familia, nunca hubiera salido de allí… Puso su mano en el pecho del joven pelirrojo y le dijo lo único que se le ocurría:

\- Gracias… por todo.

Después se levantó y se dirigió a Morgan.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer con él? .- preguntó a los demás.

Hugh se adelantó a Stuart.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos-. Dijo refiriéndose a dos bestias y a él mismo.

Stuart asintió.

Catherine echó una ojeado a la persona que había controlado a las bestias durante muchos años. Luego se dirigió a su jefe.

\- Se que todo esto es…

Ward la interrumpió.

\- No se preocupe Chandler….nada de lo que ocurra aquí es relevante para la investigación... Es como si yo no estuviera….

-Pero tendrá que informar al director… mi padre, las muertes.- Cat estaba preocupada por las repercusiones que podía tener todo ello.

Ward se miró las puntas de los zapatos y suspiro,

-Catherine…No se preocupe, como ya le dijo antes su marido salvo mi vida… sé que lo que ha pasado aquí abajo es difícil de entender, para hombres como yo.. pero veo que lo tienen todo controlado... Volveré a arriba, tengo que ir a a la comisaria a interrogar al señor Baker…tiene muchas cosas que contarnos…. Le recomiendo que descanse un poco…. Y Sr. Reynolds.- dijo dirigiendo se a él -. Lo siento mucho…

Volvio a dirigirse a Cat.

\- En cuanto este despejado… llame…

Cat asintió.

\- Mañana…

Este asintió a su vez.

Salió de la sala y fue hacia la escalera que le llevaría a la planta de arriba. No quería saber nada más de lo que había ocurrido…cuanto menos supiera menos miedo tendría.

Cuando Ward se fue Stuart se acercó a Catherine y a Vincent, que había acudido a su lado.

-Creo que será mejor que os vayáis a comer algo, nos espera una tarde complicada -dirigió una rápida mirada a su alrededor -. Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.. .- miró con tristeza los cadáveres de Nick y de Kevin-. Y también nos ocuparemos de los cadáveres de las bestias de la otro sala. El horno va volver a funcionar y confió en que sea la última vez.

Vincent asintió le parecía bien que hicieran eso, pero de todos modos se quedo parado mirando a Stuart.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?-. le preguntó a Vincent.

\- Quiero saber una cosa… ¿por qué en ningún momento he podía sentir a ninguno de ellos? .- le preguntó él-. No he sentido nada… en cambio a vosotros si que os he sentido.- se dirigió a los que habían llegado corriendo a través del pasillo-. igual que a las bestias con las que luchamos en la estación de metro abandonada….

Hugh se acercó a él.

\- Esos híbridos…-Rebecca sonrió al oír esa palabra, dicha en boca de otro hibrido. Siempre habría clases, y si estos habían sido creados a la sombra de Stuart, se hacia una idea de cuál era el concepto de sí mismos que tenían . Él "nuevo berseker" siguió hablando-…. son de muy reciente creación y son casi perfectos. Por de pronto no podemos sentirlos, pero ellos si que nos sienten a nosotros…

Evan entró en la conversación:

\- Así es… costó mucho conseguir esa modificación… porque tuvimos que averiguar cono funcionaba vuestro sistema de rastreo, pero al final, lo hicimos… - agacho la cabeza después de hablar.

Vincent se acercó a él.

\- ¿Tú lo hiciste?.- la expresión de su cara no presagiaba nada nuevo.

Cat corrió a ponerse en medio de los dos.

\- Vincent.. el estaba obligado… su recuperación dependía de su trabajo…

Evan asintió sin dejar de mirarlo.

Vincent se apartó pero su expresión no cambio. Fue otra vez hasta donde estaba Stuart, Rebecca se había unido a ello y lo observaba todo atentamente.

Cat se volvió a Evan y puso sus manos en su pecho.

\- No te preocupes… yo hablaré con él -. le dijo.

En ese momento vieron como las bestias cogían los tres cadáveres y echaba andar con ellos en brazos.

\- Saldremos por el almacén… ten el coche en la puerta, Stuart… ahora mismo vamos….

Vincent no pudo evitar preguntar:

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer con el calvo?...

Robert se acercó a él, sin dejar de mirar a la triste comitiva que salía de la sala.

\- Quemarlo….

* * *

Cat y Vincent entraron de improviso en el club y lo encontraron sentado delante de la televisión viendo las noticias.

\- ¡Joder podías haberme avisado! Casi me caigo redondo cuando lo he empezado a ver… La policía ha entrado en el Baker…

En la pantalla se veía una legión de periodistas apostados a la puerta exterior del hospital. En ese momento estaban hablando de la detención de Aaron Baker, la única que habían realizado por ahora y de la salida de un número no identificado de pacientes, según el portavoz de la policía.

Jt dejó el mando de la televisión en el sofá y fue hacia Cat a abrazarla. La apretó tanto a él, que Cat sintió que peligraban un par de sus costillas.

-Me alegro mucho de verte…..-. le dijo.

\- Yo también a ti… te debo una y muy gorda….- le dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

El asintió.

\- Si… me la debes… .- se apartó de ella y se colocó las gafas en su sitio. Miró a Vincent-. El ir a ayudar ha terminado con mi relación con Tess…

Cat abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo.

\- ¿Qué?...¿Qué ha pasado?...

Vincent se metió en medio, mirando a su amigo con cara de asco.

\- ¿Podías haber sido un poco más delicado, no crees?.. . Además…¡ qué demonios!... hemos venido a comer… ¿tienes algo en esa nevera tuya que pueda ser comestible?…

Su amigo lo pensó un segundo y asintió.

\- Bien, pues saca algo y de paso una buena botella de vino… Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Jt hizo lo que le decía y empezó a preparar una comida improvisada a base de ensalada variada y unos estupendos rollitos de primavera..

Mientras lo hacía, entre él y Vincent, le contaron a Cat lo que había pasado con Tess.

Ella se quedó perpleja ante la noticia.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?...

Vincent se sentó en la barra y empezó a servir la ensalada en los platos. Los demás se sentaron. Jt abrió el vino.

Su marido tenía una teoría

\- "Estoy seguro de que es por miedo… lo que le ha pasado, la ha dejado muy tocada. No quiere saber nada de todo esto… .- cogió un poco de tomate y se lo llevo a la boca-. Algo paso con Gabe en el laboratorio que la ha dejado profundamente traumatizada…el cuerpo de ese maldito no ha aparecido y supongo que piensa que tiene que estar vivo…. Aunque lo dudo mucho, cualquier día lo encontramos en un alcantarilla desangrado, seguro….

Pero, por eso no quiere estar contigo, porque estás unido al peligro que llevamos con nosotros… y desde luego la visita oportuna de su ex le vino muy bien…"

Cat se limitó a servirse un poco de vino. No tenia hambre. Los cuerpos de Nick y de Kevin tirados en el suelo del sótano, no hacia más que representarse en su mente no quería sumar a eso la imagen de Gabe, vivo todavía y libre. por ahí….Por lo menos el hecho en sí de que ahora Tess se hubiese vuelto una cobarde le servía de distracción.

Jt se limpió los labios con una servilleta y la volvió a dejar en la barra.

\- Bueno, dejemos a Tess por un momento y contarme, que ha pasado en el hospital…

Vincent y Cat se miraron.

\- ¿Por donde empezamos? .- le preguntó ella a él.

\- No lo sé….

Jt los miró a los dos.

\- ¿Qué tal por el principio?... tampoco puede ser muy largo .- se dirigía Vincent- te he visto hace apenas una horas.

Su amigo tragó saliva y empezó por el principio.

Una hora más tarde, Jt estaba sentado en el sofá, con una cerveza a la mano, mientras asimilaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Ninguno de los tres había comido nada.

La muerte de Paul Markus lo había dejado deshecho, tanto por ser él, como por el hecho de que, parecía haber encontrado una cura para Vincent y todo ello se había perdido en el incendio posterior.

Las muertes de Kevin y de Nick, le parecieron un gran precio por haber hecho que esos malnacidos dejasen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Un gran precio para su familia…. ¿de verdad merecía la pena todo esto?... habían muerto tres personas en menos de 12 horas... En ese momento podía entender perfectamente que Tess quisiera huir.

Pero lo que más inquieto le había dejado es lo que le habían contado sobre.. ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa! Evan y….. Rebecca. ¡Que podía haber más increíble que eso!

Catherine y Vincent les contaron, a él y a Tess, que Evan había muerto a manos de Muirfield y que el cuerpo se quedó allí. En primer momento, pensaron que aparecería flotando en el rio, pero no fue así, pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, y él nunca apareció. Ahora sabían el porqué.

Bebió un buen trago de su cerveza antes de hablar.

\- ¿Cómo está tu familia? .- le preguntó a Cat.

\- Mi padre está destrozado… pero es fuerte… Mark se habrá enterado ahora. Se quedo con Heather, porque le hirieron en el ataque a nuestra casa nueva…

Vincnet se levantó de la butaca donde estaba sentado.

\- ¡¿Qué ataque?!

Cat se sentó en uno de los sillones, sin apoyar la espalda en el respaldo. Se empezó a frotar las manos, nerviosa.

\- Esta noche unos cuantos de ellos fueron a la casa a buscarme… por lo que se ve, venían a por nosotros. Mi familia llegó enseguida al oir un disparo y entre ellos, Evan y Stuart pudieron con ellos…- no se le ocurrió ni por un momento mencionar a Vincent.

\- ¿Has dicho Evan? .- preguntó Jt, intrigado.

\- Si… digamos que lo que le dieron para curarlo tiene efectos secundarios…

\- Ya…..- Jt comprendió enseguida.

Vincent asintió, dejo el tema de Evan, al cual ya habría tiempo de volver.

\- Estuvieron también en el apartamento… según Stuart habían decidido ir a por nosotros, ya.- les dijo.

Esta vez la sorprendida fue ella.

\- ¿Cuándo estuvieron allí?

\- Justo antes de ir a hablar con la Srta. Baker, fui a casa a cambiarme de ropa..- Cat puso mala cara-. Catherine tienes que entender que no sabíamos nada de ti, estaba destrozado y cuando Jt contesto a la llamada de ella, preguntando por Tess decidí que para algo tenía que servir vuestro sacrificio.

\- Y funciono… Lo hemos parado….- le dijo ella con franca efusividad, para que se diera cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto.

\- Si, pero se han escapado.- se notaba en la voz de Vincent decepción.

\- Evan cree que cuando vieron que habían huido y que Rebecca también se había ido… decidieron desaparecer… no hacía falta nada mas…. y así ha sido, solo que dejaron un regalito de despedida que le ha costado la vida a dos hombres….- les dijo Cat. Agachó la cabeza y se masajeó los ojos.

Vincent se sentó al lado de Jt.

\- Bueno, esto es todo a grandes rasgos. En cuanto a Rebecca todavía no sabemos nada de su historia. Dana se hizo con su expediente médico y Mark lo guardó en la caja fuerte de los Reynolds, habrá que echarle un vistazo en cuanto se pueda.

Cat se sorprendió al oírlo. No lo sabía, pero ya, estaba deseando leerlo

Jt se dejó caer y se quedó apoyado en el respaldo de sofá.

\- Todo esto es una locura.- de repente, cayó en la cuenta de algo-. Esperemos que Tess no haya puesto la televisión, si se entera no volverá jamás….- dijo

\- Yo también lo espero….- le aseguro Cat.

El silencio se apoderó del club durante unos segundos. Cada uno de ellos tenía una cosa diferente en su mente.

Al final Jt, se levantó. Se volvió a mirar a Vincent.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar?

\- Puedes y debes… en parte hemos venido a ello .- le dijo Vincent-. Vamos ahora a registrar todos los sótanos, Queremos ver, que es lo que hay ahí.

Cat intervino.

\- Necesitamos a alguien que colaboré con Evan..y ese alguien eres tú…

El los miró fijamente a los dos.

\- Ya sabéis que podéis contar conmigo para lo que haga falta.

\- Bien… Sabemos que a Doc lo mató uno de ellos y ahora sé porque no lo podía rastrear. Lo de utilizar gemas ha pasado a la historia ya que los nuevos bichos son indetectables...- se calló un par de segundos-. Pero vayamos al grano, vamos a poner ese hospital patas arriba hasta que encontremos lo que robaron del laboratorio del San Benjamin antes de pegarle fuego… Seguro que no han tenido tiempo de llevárselo todo… ¿Cuánto contigo?

Jt asintió.

\- Por supuesto…. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Vincent volvió a sentarse en la banqueta.

\- Cuando comamos algo..- Jt sonrió y fue hacia su sitio.

Catherine se quedo sentada en el sillón.

\- Yo… casi que no tengo mucho hambre… Vincent, .- le llamó-. ¿Podrías prestarme el móvil?, tengo que llamar a Tess, no sé cuando podré ir a verla pero creo que se merece que yo, le cuente las cosas de primera mano….- Vincent se levantó y se lo dio -. Sé, que se acabará enterando de una manera u otra, y será mucho peor...

Marcó el número y esperó a que contestara…

* * *

Vincent, Cat y Jt entraron al sótano del Baker, una hora más tarde.

La conversación con Tess no había ido bien. Se sentía mal después de no poder ir a verla. Cuando le fue contando poco a poco todo, ella se cerró en banda, dijo que toda era una locura y que no podía seguir soportándolo. El haberle dicho todo, a su capitán, era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida. Se sentía liberada ahora que las cosas estaban en manos de otros…. Todo no, le había dicho Cat, pero ella hizo como que no la oía.

Había sentido mucho la muerte de Doc, de Nick y de Kevin, pero eso le hacía estar mucho más convencida de la decisión que había tomado.

"Cat tienes que dejarlo todo, has oído bien, todo, en manos de la policía. Que ellos los cacen, si no jamás podrás r feliz, y solo conseguirás que al final os maten a todos..." esas palabras fueron las ultimas que dijo antes de colgar.

Todo el camino al hospital había estado dándole vueltas a ello. ¿Y si tenía razón?... desde que se había metido en todo esto su padre le había dejado claro que esta lucha exigía sacrificios, pero ¿tan enormes? …

Nada más entrar encontraron a los demás. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Mark y a Dana. Su hermano estaba triste.. Había perdido parte del brillo de sus ojos azul oscuro, pero la determinación, de acabar el trabajo empezado, se venía claramente en ellos. Lo abrazó con fuerza y el hizo lo mismo.

\- Lo siento mucho Mark…

\- Yo también… pero no es momento de abandonar. Robert, Rebecca y Stuart los han llevado a un sitio donde los prepararan para el viaje… mientras tanto, nosotros sacaremos de aquí todo lo que podamos. Sus muertes servirán para algo. Ah! Tu hermana se ha quedado con Lynn. Necesita a alguien que la ponga al dia…

\- ¿Viaje? -. Preguntó Dana, que permanecía a su lado.

Los dos hermanos se soltaron.

\- Los enterraremos en el panteón que la familia tiene en un cementerio en Londres… Allí tienen que estar, junto con los demás.

Casi a su lado tenía lugar otro reencuentro. Nada más ver a Evan, Jt se acercó a él.

\- Estás hecho polvo claval... Te ha sentado muy mal resucitar….- le dijo muy serio teniéndole la mano.

Evan agachó la cabeza sonriendo mientras se la estrechaba.

\- ¡Qué me vas a contar…!

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Sea lo que se que te hayan hecho te juro que lo vamos a arreglar…-le dijo Jt al oído-. Perdona por haberte mentido tanto tiempo, no te lo merecías.

Evan asintió.

\- Perdona tú por traicionaros…

\- Lo pagaste con tu vida, no hay nada que perdonar.

Vincent miró su reloj.

\- Será mejor que empezamos…Tenemos mucho que hacer y la policía está esperando a que le demos la señal para entrar.

Evan se puso el primero.

\- Tenía que haber estado Kevin a mi lado, pero tendré que hacerlo yo solo .- había mucha tristeza en su voz.

Dana se acercó a él.

\- Yo también he estado en esos laboratorios, puedo ayudarte con esto…

El asintió.

\- De acuerdo…

Dana empezó a andar.

\- Rebecca me ha pedido que os lleve primero a un sitio… no va a ser agradable..

-Nada va a ser agradable.. .- corroboró Evan.

Vincent no pudo permanecer callado.

-Quiero ir donde está Tori….-exigió. Cat lo miró extrañada. No le gustó el todo de su voz.

Dana le contestó sin mirarlo, mientras andaban por el pasillo entre pallets, a la puerta por la que habían salido Rebecca y ella.

\- Después…

Vincent no dijo nada mas.

Fueron pasando de laboratorio en laboratorio hasta llegar a uno, que a pesar de la que luz había vuelto, seguía estando en penumbra.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? .-preguntó Vincent viendo los contenedores de cristal con lo parecían… fetos humanos,.

Dana se acercó a dos de ellos.

\- Estos son los resultados de los experimentos a los que fueron sometidas muchas mujeres a lo largo de los años, casi todas murieron….Posiblemente tu hermana fue sometida a una variante de ellos.

\- Por eso lo hice tomar un abortivo… eso le provocó una menstruación abundante, nunca sabremos sin las debidas pruebas su llegó a quedarse embarazada pero por si acaso..,..- les explicó Evan.

Catherine asintió. No podía quitar los ojos de los deformados fetos que había en esa sala.

\- Según Rebecca, los utilizaban como material biológico para mas experimentos, pero, a mi me parece más una colección… no se querían deshacer de ellos…

Vincent no podía creer en lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Los hijos de las bestias eran.. eso?... se llevo la mano a la boca.. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que hicieran algo así.?.

Evan volvió a hablar mientras los demás lo examinaban todo.

\- A la necesidad de conseguir más bestias , se unió la de conseguir que fueran suyas… querían criarlas… y educarlas en sus ideas. Pero no tuvieron suerte..

-¡SUERTE! .- gritó Vincent-. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de suerte.?.. Esto…es ….-la expresión de asco que reflejaba su rostro dejaba claro que para él habían pasado el limite-. No sé cómo definirlo… aquí hay decenas de … .- se mordió los labios. No podía hablar.

Cat se acercó a él preocupada. El la abrazó.

\- Me siento tan mal pensando que nuestros hijos podrían ser así….

Cat levantó la cabeza.

\- No tiene por qué … Todo esto es el resultado de experimentaciones diversas…

El sonrió, cínicamente.

-¿Y qué te crees que soy yo más que un experimento?... Cat, no podemos tener hijos… .- le remarcó.

Ella no le dejó terminar.

-Acuérdate de Tori, es un caso parecido al nuestro..

Vincent estaba empezando a enfadarse, pensaba que el tema de los niños estaba zanjado hacia mucho tiempo.

-¡Catherine!…. ¡Tori acabo muerta!…. Muerta en mis brazos.. .- le dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

Cat también se había enfadado.

\- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes... pero..

Vincent levantó una mano para que se callara.

\- No….¡nunca!… ¿entiendes?… ¡nunca!…. .- miró a su alrededor-. Me voy… no soporto estar ni un segundo más aquí….

Dirigió una última mirada a su mujer y fue hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado.

Dana se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo.

\- ¡Déjalo Cat! Es normal que reaccione así…

Ella asintió, trist. No soportaba que se enfadaran, le traía malos recuerdos.

Evan, Jt y Mark se miraron unos a otros. Entendían bien a Vincent, y también opinaban que era mejor dejarlo solo un rato.

Dana les indicó que la siguieran un momento. Fue andando delante de ellos, hasta llegar, a dos de los contenedores de cristal. Se paró allí.

\- A Rebecca le da igual lo que hagáis con los demás .- les dijo mirando a Evan y a JT-. ... pero estos quiere que se los dejéis a ella. Son sus hijos nonatos…

Evan y Jt le aseguraron que no les harían nada. No tenían muy claro que hacer con todo eso.

Cat no los oyó, se fue acercando poco a poco a uno de ellos.

Se había dado cuenta de las especiales características de su malformación. La cara tenía los rasgos de un animal, casi podría jurar que de un felino.. ¿y si?

Evan la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos ya…. Vamos a llevar a Vincent a ver a Tori…

* * *

Encontraron a Vincent esperándolos en el pasillo. Les comentó que habia recibido la llamada del Capitán y le dijo que los pacientes del ala este deberían ser trasladados cuanto antes; se esperaban visitas importantes esa misma tarde, y esas personas no deberían estar ahí.

\- De acuerdo...- le dijo Evan.-. La sala de recuperación es perfecta. Luego lo prepararemos todo…

Fueron recorriendo distintas salas, Jt y Mark iban apuntando mentalmente todo aquello que les pudiera interesar. El primero, a pesar de la repugnancia que todo esto le provocaba, no podía dejar de lado su vocación de investigador y no podía negar que una parte de él estaba intrigada con lo que demonios querían hacer ahí.

Fueron mirando en frigoríficos, donde Evan les había dicho, que solía haber material sensible. Vincent miraba cada tubo de ensayo buscando lo que podían haber sacado del laboratorio de Doc. Abrieron todos s archivos que encontraron y fueron apartando los ordenadores que habían quedado sanos, después de la espantada.

Poco a poco sus pasos los llevaron hasta al pasillo que llevaba a la cámara.

Evan iba delante de ellos. Andaba despacio, dando la impresión de que no quería llegar hasta allí.

JT se puso a su lado.

\- No va a ser agradable… lo sabemos…-le dijo.

Evan suspiró.

\- Sé que creéis estar preparados para ello, pero te juro que os equivocáis. Yo sabía muy bien lo que era trabajar con cadáveres pero… .- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. …esto no es lo mismo.

Jt lo miró preocupado.

-Cada vez que bajaba allí, sentía que descendía al infierno… Supongo que se hubieran tenido más tiempo si habría deshecho de los cuerpos, pero no han podido.

\- Mejor para nosotros…..- miró a Cat que mandaba mensajes por el móvil. Tenía claro para quien eran pero no quiso decir nada. Dana y Mark iban a su lado.

Vincent iba detrás de ellas. La expresión de su rostro era el reflejo de que lo estaba sintiendo. Rabia, mucha rabia.

Llegaron a unas puertas dobles de color blanco. Evan se paró delante de ellas y cuando iba a abrirlas los miró a todos.

\- Vamos a ello…

Mientras observaban las innumerables puertas de las neveras, Evan sacó unos papeles del bolsillo trasero su pantalón. Estaban doblados en cuatro, y los fue desplegando poco a poco.

\- Esto es la llave de las cámaras. Cada número que veis en las puertas coincide con un nombre. Todo está en esta lista…. La tenía el Dr. Schneider. Conseguí hacer una copia los últimos días….

Vincent y Dana fueron hacia él enseguida.

Dana fue la primera en hablar.

\- Sam Langdon…

Vincent lo hizo después

\- Victoria Windsor y Helen Windsor…

Evan les indicó los números y ellos fueron recorriendo la inmensa sala rectangular hasta encontrar la cámara que correspondían con ese número.

Dana encontró primero a Sam. Cat se quedo a su lado mientras extraía el cuerpo. Quito la sabana y las dos lo pudieron ver.

Dana se llevó la mano a la cara. Era él, pero el rigor mortis, le había dejado en su cara en una mueca forzada y era doloroso de ver. Cat no podía creer que fuera el mismo hombre.

Vio como Dana levantaba un poco la sabana para inspeccionar el resto del cadáver y como volvía enseguida a bajarla, con una mueca de asco mal disimulada.

\- Catherine… vete con tu marido… Yo estaré bien en serio-. Le dijo sin apartar la vista del rostro de Sam

\- ¿Estás segura?..

\- Si vete…. .- le aseguró. Levantó la mirada y sonrió para que viese que todo estaba controlado.

Ella se alejó con un suspiro.

Vio que los demás se habian parado en otro punto de la sala. Vincent sacó una de las camillas y levantó la sabana. Cat rezó para que estuviese bien. Los tres apartaron la vista y la volvieron a meter dentro.

\- ¿Era Tori? .- preguntó preocupada. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Vincent. La visión de los fetos le había dejado muy tocado, otro golpe como eso y no sabía de que sería capaz.

-No era su madre.- le dijo Jt-. El cuerpo estaba my deteriorado.

El siguiente número era el de Tori.

Vincent iba el primero. Evan, Jt y Catherine iban detrás de él, lanzándose miradas cómplices todo el rato.

Cuando llegó, se paró y sin decir nada, abrió la puerta y extrajo la camilla.

Los demás llegaron a su altura y la rodearon. Vincent trago saliva y quitó la sabana. Sin ninguna duda era ella.

No quiso destaparla más. No hacía falta. Le acaricio la mejilla y cerró los ojos.

\- Ya está, pequeña, todo ha terminado.. ahora ya podrás descansar..

Cat se mantenía a su lado sin decir nada mirando a la pobre chica pelirroja que tan triste destino había tenido.

Vincent se giró la miró.

\- Tenías razón, pertenezco a Catherine, y siempre será así..

\- ¡Oh! Vincent….

Ella no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó.

Vincent le hizo un gesto a Jt para que la volvieran a meter en la cámara y este lo hizo. Siguió pegado a su mujer durante unos segundos.

Dana se acercó a ellos en ese momento.

-Bueno, ya está.. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? .- preguntó.

Cat se separó de Vincent y les habló a los demás.

\- He pensado mucho en qué hacer con ellos… podemos dejarlos y que los forenses hagan su trabajo también con ellos o…

Mark intervinó entonces.

\- Qué mi padre y Stuart, junto con sus amigos se encarguen y parezca que jamás formaron parte de todo esto… Y enterrarlos nosotros.

Cat asintió.

\- No hay problema… voy a llamarlos…..-sacó su móvil-. A fin de cuentas ya han sufrido bastante...y solo es papeleo… y una furgoneta grande para llevárnoslos, claro.

Vincent se ofreció voluntario para ayudar.

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo de ese lugar. Cat echó la vista atrás y pensó en la cantidad de vidas truncadas que podría haber allí, y todas aquellas a las que jamás encontrarían porque se habían convertido en humo y cenizas.

De repente, algo muy desagradable se asentó en su mente. Una idea inesperada que tenía que ver con aquellos que habían muerto solo por haberse cruzado con el Consorcio y con las bestias. Un ejemplo sería el agente Morrison, pero otro nombre había surgido, sin esperarlo

Evan en ese momento le estaba pidiendo también ayuda a Vincent, para convertir la sala de recuperación, un lugar donde poner a los pacientes que bajasen de arriba para examinarlos.

\- Y además quiero hablar contigo de un par de cosas importantes.

Vincent asintió. Había picado su curiosidad.

\- Claro.. ¿No te importa Cat..?

-No, claro que no… me quedare un rato, quiero comprobar unas cuantas cosas…

\- En ese caso me voy con él, no me gusta estar aquí…..-miró una vez más la puerta donde estaba Tori y salió de allí, después de darle un sencillo beso en la boca.

Vio como se iban y empezó a examinar la lista. Tenía un horrible presentimiento.

Empezó a pasar una hoja detrás de otra, leyendo atentamente los nombres y lo encontró.

\- ¡Mierda! Hijos de puta…! No pudisteis dejarla en paz…

Se apoyó en la pared se llevó la mano libre a los ojos….

"¿Cómo demonios se lo iba a contar a los chicos?", pensó.

Pero antes de eso, tenía que ver si era verdad. Miró el número y empezó a buscarlo.

Cuando lo encontró, abrió la puerta y sacó la camilla despacio. La blanca sabana cubría un cuerpo. Contuvo la respiración, al ver pequeños mechones de pelo pelirrojo, que salían por debajo de la misma…

* * *

Cat entró deprisa, en el que fuera el despacho de Morgan, el calvo que había matado a Nick. Había llamado a Jt para saber donde estaba y le había indicado como encontrarlo.

Estaba con Mark, mirando una pantalla de ordenador. Jt se dirigió enseguida a ella.

\- Hemos encontrado el expediente de Vincent que tenia Muirfield, no te vas a creer a quien pertenece el ADN que le metieron…han hecho un rescate de archivos de urgencia pero una parte se ha quedado grabada en el ordenador y estaba allí…. Hemos tenido mucha su….

Se calló cuando vio su expresión. Los ojos verdes de ella fueron hacia su hermano..

\- Mark, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento por favor?

-¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó Jt.

Ella asintió muy seria.

Mark se levantó de la silla y salió, cogiéndole la mano durante unos segundos.

-Voy a buscar una maquina de café… seguro que hay alguna perdida en algún rincón.

Cat y Jt se quedaron solos

\- Me estás asustando...- le dijo él, igual de serio que ella.

Lo miró, sacó la lista que Evan le había dejado y la extendió encima de la mesa. Se la acercó, arrastrándola por la superficie.

\- Mira el numero 23013…

Jt cogió los papeles y empezó a buscar. Lo encontró enseguida.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! .- tragó saliva y tuvo sentarse en una butaca, al lado de la mesa.

Cat se acercó a él y lo agarró del hombro. Se lo apretó con delicadeza.

\- La he visto y es ella…..¿ Se lo decimos?

JT tardó en contestar. Se quitó las gafas para secarse las lágrimas.

\- No lo sé…

Cat se puso enfrente de él apoyaba en la mesa.

\- Pero… ¿cómo vamos a esconderle algo así?…

Jt se levantó como si no la hubiera oído.

-Vamos a la cámara, quiero ver el cadáver...

Cat lo agarró del brazo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

El asintió. Salió del despacho y ella fue con él. No podía dejar que fuera solo.

Cuando llegaron, fueron siguiendo la numeración de las puertas hasta llegar a la que tenia escrito el numero 23013…

Jt se colocó justo enfrente de ella y cogiendo aire con fuerza la abrió.

Extrajo la bandeja y lo primero que vio fue su pelo. Retiró con cuidado la sabana. Se podía apreciar un agujero de un par de centímetros de diámetro en la parte alta del cráneo. La levantó un poco mas, para descubrir dos cicatrices de unos 15 centímetros cada una que le recorrían el abdomen. Volvió a taparla.

Se la quedo mirando unos segundos sin saber que decir. Cat permaneció a su lado sin decir nada.

\- Ella está aquí, porque volvimos a aparecer en su vida… Vincent siempre tuvo razón cuando decidió alejarse de ella al volver de Afganistán….- volvió a secarse las lagrimas.

Le acarició el cabello pelirrojo y despacio le dio un beso en su fría y pálida frente.

\- ¿Sabes que yo la vi primero? .- le dijo a Cat sonriendo entre lagrimas-. Siempre lo recordaré. Era increíble, alta, guapa, pelirroja y con unos increibles ojos azules… Era un angel… y claro acabo yéndose con Vincent….

Cerró los ojos. Catherine estaba segura de que hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por volver a ese momento en su vida.

\- Si no se lo decimos le estaremos engañando… .-le dijo cuando los abrió.

-… pero si lo hacemos le vamos a hacer muchísimo daño.

Jt asintió.

\- Tenemos que decírselo y enterrarla.- la forma de decirlo dejaba a las claras que la decisión estaba tomada -… es lo único que podemos hacer por ella…. Y Vincent tiene que estar presente…Hasta llegar tú, fue el amor de su vida….

Cat asintió. Tenía razón, habían pensado en casarse… en tener hijos… Su estomago se encogió al pensar en ello.

-De acuerdo… yo se le diré.- Se ofreció Cat.

Jt negó con la cabeza.

\- No… yo lo haré… pero no te vayas muy lejos va a necesitarte…

\- No voy a ningún lado.- le aseguró ella.

* * *

Jt fue decidió a encontrarse con él, si lo pensaba un poco más, nunca se lo diría. Podían, perfectamente, sacar el cuerpo con la ayuda de Mark o de Dana, prepararlo y enterrarlo por su cuenta sin que Vincent lo supiera.

Pero ese razonamiento tenía un fallo, él lo sabría. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara a su amigo si le ocultaba algo así?... de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, la nombraban… y siempre esperaban que estuviese bien y lejos de todo aquello.

Llegó a la sala donde iban a acomodar a los pacientes en unos momentos. Vio un buen montón de carpetas descansar en algunas mesas…. Ya habían bajado los expedientes que Dana había cogido del despacho de Rosenthal y estaban amontonados en dos grandes mesas que vio nada más entrar.

Se paró cuando vio a Vincent ayudando a Evan a mover "deprisa" una serie de paneles, para crear separaciones entre las camas.

Lo llamó.

\- ¡Vincent! Tienes que acompañarme.- le dijo, más bien le ordenó, mientras se acercaba lentamente a él y metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos.

\- ¿Que ocurre Jt? Estamos a punto de acabar y aquí, Evan, me está contando algo muy interesante sobre su supervivencia…

Su amigo tragó saliva con dificultad antes de hablar.

\- Ven conmigo, por favor….

Enseguida notó, que Jt no estaba para bromas.

* * *

Cuando, tiempo después, Cat volvía a pensar en ese momento, lo recordaba siempre a cámara lenta.

La imagen de Jt y Vincent andando por el pasillo hacia ella por ese maldito pasillo de luces blancas de neón.

Jt iba delante mirándola con la vista clavada en el frente y la espalda erguida, mientras que Vincent iba detrás de él, con la mirada perdida. Tenía la expresión asustada de alguien, que no sabe con qué se va a encontrar, pero que intuye, que va ser malo, muy malo.

Llegaron a su altura y Jt le cogió la mano a Cat por unos segundos, mientras abría la puerta.

Se la soltó y entró.

Cuando Vincent entró detrás de Jt, ella hizo ademan de decirle algo, pero éste movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ella se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos.

La puerta quedo abierta y pudo oir con todo detalle cómo se abrió una de las cámaras y como se corría la camilla.

Luego el silencio. Un silencio que le partió el alma porque sabía lo que iba a pasar después.

Y pasó.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! .. ¡ELLA NO.! NO!¡No!.- lo oyó gritar con la voz rota por el dolor-. ¡No! ¡Por Dios! ¡Ella no….! .- Poco a poco esa voz se fue apagando hasta que solo oyó el sollozar de su marido.

Sintiendo un dolor que le ardía en las entrañas, se dobló sobre sí misma y llevándose las manos a la cara, rompió a llorar.

**Una semana después**

Toda la semana siguiente fue necesaria para la identificación de los cuerpos. 157 cadáveres había en las cámaras… de los cuales solo 61 fueron reclamados.

De algunos solo se pudieron extraer muestras de ADN ya que eran del todo irreconocibles. Se guardarían y se cotejarían con la lista de desaparecidos de la ciudad de Nueva York. Se intuía que gran parte de ellos eran vagabundos o gente que malvivía en la calle, con lo cual posiblemente acabarían en una tumba sin nombre.

Pero también, estaban los otros. Gente a la que sus familiares llevaban muchos años buscando.

Esa tarde iba a celebrarse el funeral oficial en San Patricio, presidido por el mismo alcalde de la ciudad y el director de la policía, entre otros.

Una lista con los nombre de todas las victimas presidiría el altar.

En esa lista tendrían que estar Tori, Alex y Sam, pero sus influencias habían hecho que desaparecieran. Pero de todos modos Vincent y ella, asistirían, junto con Jt y Mark.

Rebecca también lo iba a hacer. Les había comentado que ella había conocido a muchas de esas personas y quería sentir que de una buena vez descansaban paz.

Pero antes, Catherine tenía cosas que hacer.

Estuvo en casa de su padre despidiéndose de Dana. Volvía a Washington con Sam y volvía a su vida. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que se quedaría con su padre… hacían buena pareja, pero también era cierto que la entendía perfectamente.

Lo único que le había pedido era que no dejara de estar en contacto. Por supuesto, ella le había dicho lo mismo. Se habían abrazado agradeciéndose mutuamente lo que habían hecho la una por la otra y Cat había regresado a su casa, dejándola ocupada con la maleta. Luego tendría que despedirse de su padre. Lo qué daría por verlo!… pensó sonriendo.

Aprovechando su visita a la casa, Catherine le había pedido a Mark que le dejase ver el expediente de Rebecca. Había traído los diarios a la casa, el día anterior e iba a releerlos otra vez, antes de pedirle a Rebecca que le contase su historia. Tenia unas ganas enormes de rellenar huecos. Lo malo era que la protagonista de la historia no parecía estar por la labor.

Vincent había ido al funeral de Paul Markus y luego, junto con Jt irían a preparar la documentación para poder enterrar a Tori y a su madre. Teniendo en cuenta que a nadie le importaba lo mas mínimo lo que les hubiera pasado, él se hizo cargo de todo. Había decido incinerarlas y colocarlas en unos pequeños nichos en el mismo cementerio donde iban a enterrar a Alex…

Se acababa de sentar en el que fuera el escritorio de su antepasada, cuando una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó:

\- Es increíble volver a verlos, después de tanto tiempo que hace que los escribi..

Rebecca, vestida con un vestido verde claro y el pelo suelto, estaba detrás de ella mirando sus cuadernos…

Se acercó.

\- Casi puedo verme a mi misma, sentada como tú, en ese escritorio que por cierto compré en una pequeña tienda de Broadway, repasando una u otra vez la parte que escribí sobre Duncan…

Cat no dijo nada simplemente, se levantó y le acercó una silla. Las dos se sentaron una al lado de la otra. Rebecca cogió el segundo libro y lo abrió. El dibujo de Duncan apareció ante sus ojos. Esos ojos que eran tan especiales, porque habían visto demasiado.

Se llevó la mano a la boca y cogió aire. Paso la otra mano por el dibujo como si asi pudiera volver acariciarlo.

\- Era tan maravilloso…. Cuando te veo con Vincent es como si me viera reflejada en vosotros… han pasado muchos años pero la historia se repite… .- la miro un momento-. Y yo solo quiero que esta vez tenga un final feliz.

Cat negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya hemos hablado de ello. Vincent no es como los demás… Stuart te lo ha dicho, jamás me hará daño…

Su antepasada agachó la cabeza y luego volvió a mirarla con pesar a los ojos.

\- Querida hay muchas cosas que no sabes… que no están escritas en estos libros…

Al oírla decir eso, la agarró del brazo.

\- Entonces, cuéntamelas.. Cuéntame lo que no pone aquí, por favor…- casi le imploró.

Rebecca volvió a acariciar el retrato del amor de su vida y sonrió.

Tardó un rato en contestar.

\- Puede que haya cosas que no quieras oír….

\- No me importa… quiero saberlo todo…

Rebecca cogió aire con fuerza.

\- De acuerdo.. .- se mojó los labios. Sus ojos profundamente azules se quedaron fijos, perdidos en las brumas del tiempo….

" Cuando mi esposo murió, me quedo con su dinero y una posición envidiables dentro de la sociedad neoyorkina, no te diré que el tiempo que pase con el fue maravilloso, porque no lo fue, pero tampoco estuvo mal, digamos que fue tolerable. Murió por causas naturales, aunque, estoy convencida de que pensaste que lo había matado..

Cat se mordió los labios sin decir nada.

"Compré esta casa con su dinero. Llevaba tiempo buscando un lugar que me permitiera controlar los lugares por donde ellos se movían y en donde permanecían encerrados.

Los socios de mi hermano que salieron de Londres cuando empezaron a tener problemas, compraron los dos fabricas y construyeron los calabozos debajo ellas. Luego las conexiones del alcantarillado de Nueva York les permitieron moverse de un lado a otro de la ciudad con una velocidad increíble y desaparecer en la noche.

Los bersekers que vinieron con ellos fueron reclutados para las situaciones más diversas, desde vendettas a mercenarios, pasando por los diversos ejércitos en las diferentes guerras que se vivieron.

Los calabozos eran su punto de reunión cuando los trabajos eran en NY y alrededores, y también, servían para castigar a aquellos que rompías las reglas o se rebelaban a sus "amos".

Cuando descubrí este lugar, lo primero que me interesó fue el sótano de piedra que tenía. Los dueños anteriores lo habían utilizado de bodega, pero yo tenía otra cosa en mente."

\- ¿Tú pusiste las puertas con barrotes?

Ella asintió.

\- "Si… tuve a unos cuantos de ellos retenidos allí durante dias…- miró hacia el pasillo-. Algunos venían en cuanto sabían que yo era la mujer de Duncan, y les ayude cuando llegaban a un punto en que descontrolaban y otros, los traje yo… y los acabe matando…. No había esperanza para ellos ya que había cruzado ciertas líneas… y los sabían."

Rebecca se quedo parada esperando la crítica de Cat por haber llegado a ese punto, pero no hizo nada de eso, simplemente le dijo que continuase..

"Habíamos llegado a un punto en el cual el Consorcio, que entonces no se llamaba así, me tenía cierto respeto y estaban deseando acabar conmigo, o eso creía yo.

Un dia recibí una carta donde me decían que tenían retenido a uno de los mejores amigos de Duncan. Yo ni tan siquiera sabía que estaba en Nueva York, era de los que nunca quiso salir de Skye, con lo cual intuí que lo habían traído para cogerme.

Me pedían que nos viésemos en los túneles, tenían algo que proponerme…

Por supuesto, tenía muy claro que todo era mentira, pero vi una oportunidad de hacer algo definitivo antes de morir a sus manos. Les dije que si querían eso, tendría que venir el propio Lord Chester, que era el máximo dirigente de la institución en ese momento... Solo hablaría con él.

Yo era muy rápida disparando entonces y tenia muy buena puntería, sería un solo disparo, pero estaba convencida de que podría hacerlo. "

-¿Por qué crees que accedieron?...

Ella sonrió.

\- ·Mi sangre era muy importante…. Yo era muy importante… Querian continuar con su obra; los mercenarios morían y querían reemplazarlos.

Intentaron ir a Skye a por mas… pero esta vez no pudieron ni desembarcar… Así que empezaron a pensar en tenerlos ellos y sabían, por mi hermano, que yo me habia quedado embarazada de Duncan…·

\- ¿Qué pasó en el túnel? .- le preguntó Cat intrigada.

Rebecca cogió aire.

\- Lo maté…- le dijo sin pestañear-. Pero me cogieron y ya no me soltaron….Pensé que me matarian pero no, que ilusa fui. Edward el amigo de Duncan, estaba muerto… No quiso unirse a ellos y lo mataron.

\- Te encerraron en esa habitación…

\- En esa habitación…. Durante muchos años….me sometieron a todo tipo de experimentos y me obligaron a tener relaciones con la mayoría de los bersekers que había alli…..- dijo sin inmutarse.

Cat se llevó la mano a la boca, asustada.

\- No… Cat no…. No te preocupes, yo ya estaba muerta…Me daba igual lo que hicieran conmigo, pero reconozco que ninguno fue violento.. y si has leído el otro diario…- le señaló el pequeño diario que estaba junto con los otros-. sabrás que nunca fui una santa….- se mordió los labios y miró a su alrededor-. Cuando tienes que matar quien quieres más que a tú vida, muchas cosas cambian dentro de ti.. .

Cat no quiso pensar en eso… Ella tuvo que disparar a Vincent una vez, ¿cómo habría reaccionado ella si él hubiese muerto?...

\- Te quedaste embarazada…. Vi los fetos….-le dijo pensando en otra cosa.

\- "Eso paso mucho tiempo después…. Antes, hablamos de mediados del XIX, hubo un gran cambio en la organización y la parte científica cogió mucho poder, de tal manea que se empezaron a contratar a los científicos con menos escrúpulos que puedas imaginar, y había muchos, me sometieron a mí y a muchas otras, a cosas que aunque te las cuente no las creerías… Nos sacaban sangre a diario y nos la volvían a meter… tienes que tener en cuenta que los métodos no se parecen en nada a los actuales…. Te puedo asegurar que era un sufrimiento. Muchas de aquellas mujeres murieron, otras empezaron a tener comportamientos violentos, pero yo no…. Simplemente se dieron cuenta a medida que pasaban los años que yo no envejecía como los demás….

Ya habían observado eso en algunos bersekers, en pocos, porque la mayoría morían de muertes violentas, pero no esperaban que a mí me afectase asi, solo querían que me convirtiera en mejor portadora.. nada mas.. ..- suspiró-. pero me convertí en un caso excepcional y desde entonces fui tratada como un objeto valioso, me convertí en uno de sus intocables… Yo daba y yo recibía... pero nunca pudieron conseguir un caso como el mio…

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la ventana que daba al porche. Tocó las teclas el piano.

\- ¿Sabes quién guardó en esas cajas, que me ha enseñado Stuart, todas las cosas de los bersekers?.-le preguntó a Cat.

Ella asintió.

\- Tú…

Rebecca sonrió.

\- Era lo único que podía hacer…cuando llegue allí, todo estaba amontado en estanterías sin orden, al principio no me dejaban salir de mi pequeño hogar", pero un día se dieron cuenta de que nunca escaparía porque no tenía donde ir….así que dejaron la puerta abierta y entonces fue cuando me dedique a darles a cada uno un espacio. Para entonces ya casi no quedaba ningún berseker con vida y eso fue un pequeño homenaje. Me dolía que muriesen así, olvidados y amontonados….

Cat se levantó y se acercó a ella.

\- Cuando ví todo aquello pensé eso… que tú habías sido…¿ Sabes que tengo tu vestido rojo?

Rebecca la miró con ternura.

-Si, Stuart me lo dijo… guárdalo… es muy bonito… ¿y quién sabe, si lo puedes llevar en alguna fiesta de disfraces?...

\- ¿No quieres volver a verlo?.. .- le preguntó, Cat sorprendida.

\- No…- le contestó sin dudarlo-. No….

Cat se mordió los labios, quería hacerle otra pregunta pero le daba miedo su reacción.

\- Rebecca…. ¿Por qué no te fías de los híbridos?... ¿Por qué crees que Vincent puede hacerme daño?... Stuart lleva mucho tiempo convenciéndonos de todo lo contrario..

Su antepasada cogió aire.

\- Normal que Stuart os diga eso…Él quiere que Vincent acepte lo que és, porque es su familia. Todos son parte de su linaje y Vincent , es especial, es verdad, yo también lo he notado…. Los híbridos normales son inestables, utilizan sus poderes para su propio beneficio, casi siempre son egoístas, violentos y dados a todo tipo de vicios… pueden parecer a primera vista encantadores pero no lo son…

\- Vincent no es nada de eso….- le aseguró Cat.

\- Vincent se parece mas a un berseker puro que a un hibrido…

\- ¿Y eso es bueno? .- le preguntó Cat, esperanzada en que las cosas cambiaran entre ella y su marido.

Rebecca cogió a Cat de la muñeca.

\- Catherine, tienes que entender perfectamente lo que significa ser la esposa de un Berseker… independientemente de que sea un hibrido o no… Tienes que ser consciente, de que envejece mucho más lentamente que tú, Duncan me lo advirtió una y mil veces, pero no llegamos a saber cómo afectaría a nuestra relación y luego, el Clan es siempre lo más importante para ellos, Duncan se alejó de mi porque no pudo soportar una vida normal.. su naturaleza no era esa.. y cuando sus hermanos lo necesitaron acudió a ellos… lo intentó pero no pudo.. y tuve que matarle, cuando iba a cometer una crimen atroz… Él me lo pidió. Duncan pertenecía el Clan… y eso le obligaba a muchas cosas…

Cat se soltó y se puso muy seria.

\- Estoy segura de él... Sé, que nada es más importante que yo..

Rebecca sonrió con tristeza.

\- Yo también dije eso hace mucho, mucho tiempo y me equivoqué.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Vincent entró.

\- ¡Hola! .- saludo a las dos mujeres.

Rebecca le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo y se dispuso a irse.

\- Bueno, creo que debo irme… No quiero molestar

Cat, enseguida le dijo que no hacía falta, pero ella no hizo caso.

Salió de la casa y emprendió el camino hacia el hogar de los Reynolds, hacia su hogar.

Vincent se acercó a su mujer, que miraba por la ventana como se alejaba Rebecca.

\- La he pillado poniendote en mi contra…dijo divertido.

Cat no apartó la vista del camino.

\- No seas tonto…. solo me estaba contando parte de su triste historia…

\- Vale….- le dijo él dándole un beso -. Luego me la cuentas.. Ahora tenemos que irnos a ver al director Reagan.. ¿recuerdas?..

Ella asintió. Le devolvió el beso a su marido y subió las escaleras para cambiarse.

Vincent la siguió con la mirada y una vez que la vio desaparecer en la planta de arriba, su expresión cambio.

Se quedo mirando el camino por donde Rebecca se había ido, con gran preocupación.

* * *

Robert entró en la habitación a tiempo de ver como Dana cerraba la misma maleta que un día, había vaciado en el armario del cuarto de invitados.

-Entonces ¿es verdad que te vas?… Catherine me lo ha dicho antes de irse…

Dana suspiró, cerrando del todo la cremallera.

Se dio la vuelta hasta ponerse enfrente de él.

\- Bob, los somos mayores para todo esto… tengo que volver a mi casa en Washington y tengo que rehacer mi vida… No puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que llevar a Sam con nuestro hijo y empezar de cero. Esto que hemos hecho me ha demostrado a mi misma que todavía tengo cuerda para rato… No tengo porque esconderme en los despachos del FBI…

Se acercó poco a poco a él hasta que estuvieron separados por escasos centímetros.

Bob se mordió los labios.

\- No se me dan muy bien estas cosas….- empezó diciendo muy despacio.

-¿El qué?.. ¿Las despedidas?

\- No… decirte que te quedes… Ve a allí haz lo que tienes que hacer y vuelve.

Dana sonrió asombrada. Lo agarró del brazo y lo dirigió hacia la amplia ventana que daba al jardín de Stuart.

Los dos mantuvieron la mirada centrada en la vista.

\- No funcionaria, por mucho que lo intentásemos.. .- se volvió hacia él sin soltarle el brazo-. Tu eres un espíritu libre, siempre lo has sido... y yo he descubierto que también lo soy, no quiero compromisos de ningún tipo… Por lo menos por ahora. Necesito ser yo misma un tiempo..

Bob no se dio por vencido.

\- Puedes serlo estando conmigo…

Ella rio bajito.

\- No…. No puedo… .- algo se cruzó por su mente y sonrió abiertamente-. Lo que te pasa es que te estás haciendo viejo.. – rio abiertamente cuando vio que Bob se apartaba de su lado y se sonrojaba.

\- No… no tiene nada que ver con eso…

Ella asintió.

\- ¡OH! Si que tiene… recuerdo perfectamente la otra vez que nos despedimos….

El cerró los ojos.

\- No es lo mismo Dana…me he planteado muchas cosas después de perder a….

Entonces oyeron el ruido de un claxon..

\- Oh! Es mi taxi….- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y cogiendo la maleta.

\- Por favor Dana…. Piénsatelo…

\- Ya lo he pensado…pero, quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás una casa y una cama caliente y acogedora, cuando quieras venir a verme..

El sonrió.

\- Lo mismo te digo…. Siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa..

Ella suspiró mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Fue hacia el rápidamente y lo besó. El la abrazó y estuvieron a sí unos segundos maravillosos.

Se soltó obligándose a ello y fue hacia la puerta.

\- Esta vez prométeme, de verdad, que vendrás….. .- le dijo antes de irse.

El contestó enseguida con una voz que no dejaba dudas de que era verdad lo que decía.

\- Te lo prometo…

Dana asintió y salió de la habitación. El taxi estaba esperando.

* * *

El director Reagan permaneció sentado en la butaca de su despacho, sin mover ni un musculo, mientras Vincent y Catherine le iba contando, poco a poco toda la historia.

\- Hay una cosa que me cuesta entender… si ellos llevaban tanto tiempo investigando y trabajando con híbridos…¿el gobierno no sabía nada de ello cuando empezó el experimento Muirfield?… Nunca he creído en las llamadas conspiraciones de estado, pero me parece muy curioso que no lo supieran.

\- Es la excusa que pusieron para querer acabar con nosotros….

El director lo miró con el rostro muy serio.

\- "Sr. Keller usted sabe también como yo que siempre hay una excusa… Pienso que tal vez las consecuencias de todo aquello se les fueron de las manos, pero creo que estaban enterados de lo que supondría para ustedes someterse a esas prueba.

Puede que no todos, y me refiero a su madre, pero estoy seguro que se hizo sabiendo que podía pasar. Eso sí, fue esa organización, Muirfield, la que tuvo que encargarse de acabar con los testigos y quedar como los únicos malos de la película."

Se sentó en su butaca de piel.

\- De todos modos, todo esto no son más que especulaciones… Lo importante ahora es que ese hospital deje de ser lo que era…. por cierto, ¡habrán oído que Angela Baker lo ha cedido al ayuntamiento…?

Ellos se miraron sorprendidos.

-No no habíamos oído nada….

El director se aclaró la garganta.

\- Esta mañana ha dado una rueda de prensa en la puerta de las oficinas de su padre, y lo ha dicho… Ella será la socia capitalista pero el ayuntamiento lo gestionara como crea conveniente… Es su forma de devolver algo a la ciudad a la que tanto daño ha causado Aaron Baker..

Catherine quiso aclara una cosa.

\- ¿Todo el mundo seguirá pensando que es el hermano no el padre verdad?…

El asintió.

\- Eso solo lo sabemos nosotros, el capitán Ward y ni hija Erín… y de ahí no va a salir..

\- ¿Y su hijo?…

\- El no quiere saber más que lo necesario… Bastante duro le parece ya haber visto como sacaban 157 bolsas negras de ese lugar….

Vincent agachó la cabeza.

\- Lo sé…. Solo espero que paguen por ello.

-Bueno, con la información que todos ustedes han aportado tenemos una lista con los nombres y descripciones de todos ellos…. Y le puedo asegurar que acabaremos cogiéndolos.

\- Tengan cuidado son muy peligrosos.

\- Ya me lo imagino… y dado la especial naturaleza de un buen número de ellos supongo que será complicado, pero seguro que lo haremos… - lo miró fijamente-. Sobre todo, no quiero héroes…. Usted tiene una única oportunidad de dejar todo esto atrás y empezar una vida tranquila junto a su mujer… Déjenos el trabajo sucio a nosotros… ya ha sufrido bastante…

Cat sonrió y cogió a su marido de la mano.

\- No se preocupe… confiamos en la justicia…

Vincent iba a decir algo pero se mordió el labio y se limitó a asentir.

\- Y ahora si me disculpan tengo una reunión urgente con el alcalde…

Se levantó del asiento y les tendió la mano.

Ellos se la estrecharon.

-… y no se preocupen jamás saldrá nada de esta conversación fuera de este despacho.. Nos vemos en San Patricio…

Antes de salir, Vincent se volvió.

\- ¡Ah! una pregunta…¿ cual era el motivo de la rueda de prensa de la Srta. Baker?-. Preguntó Vincent ligeramente intrigado.

\- Es cierto, no se lo he dicho…. Aaron Baker ha desaparecido esta mañana de la prisión de Rikers…

* * *

Unos 20 minutos más tarde Vincent estaba mirando las vistas de Manhattan desde el despacho de la Srta. Baker.

-…Si, es verdad, mi padre ha desaparecido… Esta mañana han llamado de Rikers para decirme que unos desconocidos haciéndose pasar por agentes del FBI se lo han llevado con la excusa de interrogarlo..

Cat la interrumpió.

\- No eran agentes del FBI…

Ella negó.

\- No... pero todos los funcionarios de la prisión igual que el alcaide, han dado el visto bueno para que saliera… Todo estaba en regla. Es más, llamaron a la central de Washington para cerciorarse y allí, les dijeron que todo era correcto. Querían profundizar en algunos aspectos de la investigación que les parecía de mucha importancia…

Vincent se levantó de la mesa donde se había apoyado y preguntó:

\- ¿Hay algo que permita identificar a los que se lo llevaron?

Volvió a negar.

\- No, las cámaras de vigilancia no llegaron a grabar las caras con nitidez… de lo único que se acuerda el alcaide, es que un par de ellos, hablaban un inglés un tanto peculiar….

\- ¿Algún acento en concreto?

\- No, mas bien, un inglés, con un deje británico..

Catherine y Vincent cruzaron miradas de complicidad. Ángela, enseguida lo vio y sonrió.

\- Vale, ya veo que eso es importante...

Vincent se acercó a ella.

\- Ángela, ya quedamos en que cuanto menos sepa de ciertas cosas mejor…

Ella asintió.

\- Si, es cierto.- le dijo mirando a sus ojos verdes fijamente.

Cat decidió intervenir… no le gustaba nada esa mirada.

\- Ha sido todo un gesto precioso, por su parte, ceder las instalaciones del Hospital, al ayuntamiento para que lo gestione y sirva a la comunidad.- le dijo visiblemente agradecida.

Ella le quitó importancia.

\- No es algo de lo que quiera ocuparme… ahora yo soy la "jefa" de todo, y si le soy sincera no tengo tiempo para mas consejos de administración….- se sentó otra vez en la silla, detrás de su mesa-. Intentaré trabajar lo menos posible… Poco a poco iré delegando funciones en los directores… y yo me retirare a Bora Bora, en cuanto pueda…y sin pastillas, ni productos milagro… sin nada…

Los tres sonrieron abiertamente.

\- Aunque sé que esto que voy a decirles, pueda sonar muy duro, no me importa lo más mínimo lo que pase con mi padre… Solo quiero que desaparezca de mi vida para siempre… y ahora que mis hermanos han descansado en paz, solo me queda descansar a mí, en un lugar donde nadie me conozca…

Vincent sabía que no mentía.

\- Hágalo en cuanto pueda..

Ella levantó una ceja ligeramente escéptica.

\- Lo haré, pero tendré que luchar mucho para me dejen en paz.. a mí y a mi dinero… No se olvide nunca del dinero..

Se volvió a levantar de la silla y fue hacia uno de los cuadros que poblaban su despacho.

Lo arrastró hacia un lado y vieron que había una pequeña caja fuerte.

-También he pensado en otras cosas durante estos días.- les dijo mientras cogió algo de dentro. Se dio la vuelta y vieron que llevaba una pequeña caja cuadrada-. Siguió hablando-. He tapiado todas las puertas que comunicaban los sótanos con el resto del hospital. A partir de ahora no se podrá nunca más acceder a ellos, pero hay una pequeña puerta en la zona del muelle, que tal vez les suene…

Vincent asintió, cruzando los brazos. Cat se colocó a su lado expectante…

\- "Bueno, el caso es que todo lo que hay ahí es suyo… Los he recorrido varias veces y he decidió que es una pérdida irreparable que se pierdan esas instalaciones…

Si conocen alguien que las pueda usar ahí tienen la llave…"

Le tendió la caja a Cat. Está la abrió, y encontró un papel con un código alfanúmero de once cifras.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que….?

Ella sonrió.

\- Si ustedes no estuvieran estudiando por su cuenta todo esto, nunca habrían averiguado nada…. Solo espero que sus propios estudios valgan para algo mejor…. .- levantó el dedo ligeramente-. Solo una cosa más… la cámara ha sido destruida por completo, pero todo lo demás, está intacto… Pueden hacer lo que quieran, instalarse allí o coger lo que más necesite o les interese… Me da igual… Todos los meses recibirá un talón a su nombre Sr. Keller, espero que lo dedique a ello…

Vincent se adelantó a lo que Catherine pudiera decir. Había pensado en la situación de Evan, de Lynn, de Stuart, de lo especial de Rebecca y en su propia situación y la de las otras bestias… necesitaban ese laboratorio... Evan lo había dicho... un lugar donde investigar… y había muchas cosas que investigar allí…

\- Nos lo quedaremos…. Tiene razón, tenemos mucho que descifrar y necesitamos todos los medios posibles.

Cat lo miró ligeramente sorprendida.

\- ¿En serio?... ¿quieres estar ahí, después de todo lo que ha pasado?..

El asintió.

\- No podemos rechazar algo así, piensa en los demás...

Ella agachó la cabeza algo confundida.

Ángela sonrió cuando vio que Cat metía la cajita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Y ahora me despido, no quiero robarles más tiempo, y yo tengo que empezar a preparar mi viaje a Bora Bora….

Los acompañó a la puerta de su despacho.

\- Ha sido un placer detective Chandler nunca dejaré de estarle agradecida por todo lo que han hecho -. Le dijo tendiéndole la mano-. Por cierto, mire luego debajo de la llave, el primer talón está ahí….- le acabo de decir al oído, sonriendo.

Cat no pudo evitar preguntarle algo que llevaba rondándole en rato.

\- ¿No tiene miedo de que su padre pueda volver a vengarse de usted?

Ella negó.

\- No… si le soy sincera, creo que mi padre ya está muerto…. – miró a Vincent, fijamente-. Cuide de su marido por mi… por favor…..- le dijo a ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a él. Cuando llegó a la altura de Vincent y, a pesar de Cat estaba a su lado, se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar. Vincent no se apartó.

Cat decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

\- Lo siento mucho.- le dijo ella después besarlo-…posiblemente ya no nos volveremos a ver y quería llevarme este recuerdo… - se dirigió a Catherine con una sonrisa en los labios-. Cuídelo mucho detective, tiene a su lado al hombre más increíble que jamás he tenido el gusto de conocer, y disculpe por el beso…

Abrió la puerta y después de ver como salían la volvió a cerrar.

-No me ha gustado verte besarla… .- fue lo primero que dijo Cat nada mas subir en el ascensor.

-Me ha besado ella a mí... y además, así estamos en paz…

\- ¿En paz?

\- Patrick..

\- ¡Ah! Patrick….. .- la expresión de ella cambio.

Vincent sonrió.

\- Le debía mucho a Ángela, es un precio muy bajo por…

\- No hace falta que sigas, ya sé por dónde vas….- le dijo dándole un manotazo en el trasero. Lo miró, viendo como se dibujaba una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ante ello? .- le preguntó él agarrándole la mano.

Cat no sabía bien que decir.

\- No me gusta.

El se puso serio antes de continuar hablando.

\- Pues ahora imagínate ese sentimiento multiplicado por 100… así me siento yo cuando veo que otro te besa..

Cat lo miró entendiendo la enormidad de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- No volverás a verlo nunca más….-le aseguró muy seria.

\- Me alegro….- le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Se mordió los labios-. Y ahora démonos prisa tenemos que asistir a un funeral.

* * *

La ceremonia fue todo lo sobria que se podía esperar para la ocasión. La larga de lista de nombres permaneció en todo momento al lado del altar haciendo que todos los presentes sintieran que aquellos que había muerto eran tan reales como ellos mismos, con una historia que contar.

Tess vio las imágenes de la ceremonia desde el hospital. Le habían dicho que se levantará y empezará a caminar ayudada de dos muletas. Su padre había encendido la tele y lo primero que habían visto fue al director de la policía entrar a la Catedral acompañado del alcalde y de su mujer.

Cat le había ido contando todo lo que ocurría a través de mensajes de texto su móvil. Tess sonrió al pensarlo. No quería arriesgarse a le colgara el teléfono, de esta manera, por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que ella los leyese.

Y por supuesto que lo había hecho, mordiéndose las uñas con cada cosa nueva que le contaba, eso sí, nunca le había contestado.

El descubrimiento del cuerpo de Alex había sido demasiado. No dejaba de pensar en cómo estaría Vincent después de todo esto, y desde luego, se daba cuenta de que había tomado la decisión correcta y mas, sabiendo, que la mayoría de " los malos" habían escapado de la policía.

Acababa de dar un paseo por el pasillo de su planta cuando vio las imágenes. Se sentó en la cama dejando las maletas apoyadas en su mesilla y se dispuso a verlo.

Todo fue como cabía esperar en una ceremonia de esta índole, hasta que oyó comentar el arzobispo que uno de los familiares iba a decir unas palabras.

Esa persona se llamaba Jamie Montgomery, un señor de entre 60 y 70 años. Tess se puso a pensar ¿Montgomery? ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto eso apellido?…empezó a recordar los casos que había estado leyendo y de repente, al oírle mencionar el nombre de su madre lo supo…. Martha… fue el primero que leyó cuando le trajeron todo el material a la comisaria…

Escuchó atentamente lo que el Sr. Montgomery estaba diciendo y no pudo evitar emocionarse, sobre todo, cuando agradecía a la policía haber desenterrado el caso después de tantos años. Su padre y él jamás habían perdido la esperanza de encontrarla y ahora por lo menos, podría enterrarlos juntos.

Tess se dio cuenta de que la "culpable" de que toda esa gente hubiera encontrado a sus familiares y de que otros hubieran salido con vida de allí era ella, porque fue la que encontró la conexión entre las desapariciones y las fábricas… Sonrió satisfecha…. Tal vez los sacrificios servían para algo….

Pero, de repente, la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro, un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda, un sutil mareo la hizo tumbarse en la cama y el su pulso se aceleró. Su padre, que permanecía sentado en un sillón a su lado, se levantó rápidamente al ver lo que pasaba. Ella cerró los ojos y todo que vio fueron dos puntos amarillos que venían hacia ella…. El Sr. Vargas viendo que su hija estaba temblando, solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa, accionar el pulsador para llamar a las enfermeras.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente al funeral solemne, se iban a celebrar la mayoría de los funerales, pero Vincent decidió que enterrarían a Tori, a su madre y a Alex, esa misma tarde.

No hubo problemas en ello.

Incineraron a Tori y a su madre , y las colocaron en unos columbarios que habían instalado nuevos, en una zona preciosa, en medio de una pradera verde.

Se despidió de ella, acariciando su lápida y, según pudo oír Cat, que en todo momento estuvo a su lado, pidiéndole disculpas por no haber podido cuidar de ella.

Luego tuvo lugar el entierro de Alex. JT y él habían elegido un lugar muy cercano a los padres de Vincent y a su hermanos.

Cuando estaban llegando vieron que los trabajadores ya les estaban esperando.

Mientras andaban hacia allí, el teléfono de Cat empezó a sonar.

Lo cogió; era su padre.

\- Cat, mira hacia tu izquierda….

Ella lo hizo. En una loma a unos metros de donde estaban ellos, su padre la saludaba apoyado en el mercedes.

\- Cuando puedas, ven aquí….

\- De acuerdo, .- le dijo hablando bajito. Colgó el teléfono y cogió la mano de Vincent, mientras veían como metían el féretro en un agujero en la tierra.

Desde que habían descubierto el cuerpo de Alex entre los cadáveres, no dejaba de observar a Vincent. Los primeros días lo había pasado mal. Apenas hablada y Cat empezó a preocuparse, pero después, de un día para otro, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Mientras la enterraban, estuvo con ellos en todo momento, los observó y se dio cuenta de que debían estar solos unos instantes.

Le dio un beso a su marido en la mejilla y se fue a buscar a su padre que la estaba esperando.

Robert estaba apoyado en el asiento en su coche cuando la vio venir andando por el camino.

\- No te esperaba tan pronto…

Ella se apoyó a su lado.

\- Los he dejado en la tumba de Alex, creo que los dos tienes que despedirse de ella sin extraños cerca, necesitan estar solos… ella era su amiga.

\- Cat, tú no eres una extraña…

\- Ya pero no olvides que fue el amor de mi marido durante mucho tiempo.. y todavía, a veces, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si …. .- le costaba decirlo-. si hubiera aceptado lo que Vincent es… Tal vez ella sería ahora la señora Keller..

Robert sonrió.

\- Te puedo asegurar que si eso hubiera pasado…. Vincent habría vuelto a ti, enseguida… Me ha costado mucho entenderlo pero vosotros estáis unidos por algo más profundo que el amor, Cat… Hay algo en el universo que os empuja a estar juntos… no lo dudes nunca..

-No lo hago…- le dijo sonriendo.

Se levantó del coche y le cogió la mano.

\- Bueno dejemos a Alex descansar en paz….te he llamado porque quiero que veas algo..- le dijo.

Ella se dejo llevar hasta una loma desde donde se podía ver el rio y Manhattan. Era una vista preciosa hacia la puesta de sol.

Se colocó delante de ella.

\- Voy a ordenar que exhumen a tus padres y los traigan a esta parcela… Nadie hará preguntas…

Cat se quedo sin palabras. Con todo lo que él estaba pasando, se había acordado de la promesa que le había hecho.

\- Mañana, Mark y yo partiremos para Londres para enterrar a Nick y a Kevin en el panteón de los Reynolds… - se lo dijo, con los ojos cerrados. El dolor era inmenso y lo sería durante mucho tiempo-. Pero, aunque yo no esté, he dado la orden de que se haga inmediatamente y me han prometido que para pasado mañana ya podrás venir a verlos si quieres.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

\- Gracias… muchas gracias…

Le acarició la espalda.

\- ¿También va a ir con vosotros Stuart?... me dijo que quería llevar todo el material que encontramos en los túneles a Skye…

Bob movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No. Evan le ha pedido que lo guarden aquí un poco más de tiempo quiere poder estudiar la evolución de los esqueletos. Ten en cuenta que eso también le incumbe a él… y Stuart ha accedido a ello. El acceso a los laboratorios del Consorcio le permite hacer cosas excepcionales.

\- ¿Han decidido que van a hacer con los fetos?

\- No... Todavía no… Evan y JT quieren estudiarlos. Extraer el ADN de algunos de ellos y poder averiguar los motivos de sus degeneraciones..

\- Yo... los enterraría cuanto antes…- Bob notó algo extraño en su voz-. Vincent se puso como loco cuando nos los mostró Dana.- trago saliva con dificultad mientras hablaba.

Su padre la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Cat buscó las palabras adecuadas.

\- No fue agradable…. Empezó a decir que aquello eran las aberraciones resultantes de que una bestia se planteara tener hijos y que era lo peor que había visto en su vida….- se pasó la lengua por los labios. Tenía la garganta seca-. Dijo que era la prueba de que era imposible que él tuviera hijos… no podría soportar algo así..

Bob entendió la tristeza de Cat.

\- ¿Siempre tuviste la esperanza, verdad?

\- Puede que sí… pensé en Tori y se lo dije pero aún se enfadó mas, diciendo que mira donde había acabado… Después de eso se fue de allí y no hemos vuelto a hablar del tema.

Terminó de hablar y suspiró.

Su padre le rodeó los hombros con el brazo

\- Catherine… nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir y ahora, tenéis a Evan con vosotros para ayudaros… Ojala también estuviera Kevin…

Echaron una última mirada al lugar donde Vanessa y Thomas iban a descansar a partir de ahora y se alejaron lentamente, en dirección al coche.

* * *

La pista de las bestias se había perdido por completo porque eran imposibles de rastrear, pero los que no lo eran, si podían serlo.

Los amigos de Hugh y, él mismo, se habían encargado de buscarlos, desde el mismo día que habían escapado.

Stuart les había dejado claro, que independientemente de lo que había dicho el director de la policía, esa era su guerra y la seguirían luchando hasta que terminase. O morían ellos o los otros.

Habían localizado a Rosenthal trabajando en un consultorio privado de New Haven, el día anterior, y enseguida se pusieron en marcha. El berseker creía que los mismos que se habían llevado a Aaron Baker de Rikers, se lo llevarían a él, en cuanto pudieran. Ahora que lo habían localizado no podía escaparse.

* * *

Esa noche Jt, estaba trabajando en parte del material, que había sacado de uno de los laboratorios del sótano cuando sonó su teléfono.

\- ¿Dígame?

\- Jt, ¿puedes darle un recado a Vincent? Tengo algo de prisa…

Este se quedo más que confundido al oírle decir eso.

\- Cat….

\- Si, ya sé que habíais quedado para ver el partido, pero quiero decirle que me voy a ver a Heather al apartamento…

Jt no sabía que decir, pero su instinto le decía que lo mejor era mentir.

\- Ehh… lo he mandado a por unas pizzas y cervezas, se me ha olvidado comprar más…pero ya le daré tu recado cuando venga…

\- Gracias Jt… dile que le quiero…

\- Lo haré…

Nada mas colgar, saltó del sofá y fue hacia el ordenador.

Desde la desaparición de Catherine, había instalado un sensor de seguimiento en los móviles de los dos. Un regalo de Mark.

Arrancó el programa de rastreo y poco a poco se fueron despejando las coordenadas… Cuando vi el lugar, no podía creerlo….

-¿ Qué demonios haces tú New Haven?.- preguntó a la pantalla-. ¿Y por qué Catherine no lo sabe?

Lo que tampoco sabía, era que Catherine, ya había ido a ver Heather y ahora estaba en casa. Tenía la esperanza de que le cogiera el teléfono Jt y así evitarse problemas con su marido.

La idea de Vincent de ir a pasar la velada con su amigo, le había parecido estupenda. No habían vuelto a hablar ni de los niños, ni de Alex y pensaba que tal vez, se sincerase más con Jt… y eso era bueno.

A fin de cuentas lo que iba a hacer sin que él lo supiera, tampoco era tan importante y se lo contaría todo pronto. Además, era una buena acción: encontrarle un hogar a Lynn…ahora que había perdido del todo el suyo.

Nada mas colgar el teléfono se puso la chaqueta, cogió la llave de la puerta del sótano y bajó las escaleras. Mientras bajaba fue repitiéndose a sí misma que le contaría todo esto a Vincent en cuanto pudiese…. ¿o no?

* * *

Rosenthal se mantenía oculto entre la gente corriente de la ciudad. Se había dejado barba y teñido el pelo. Su imagen era muy diferente a la que había tenido durante el tiempo que había estado en el hospital.

Por la mañana lo vendrían a buscar y lo llevarían a Washington. Tenían que reorganizarse poco a poco. La espantada había sido tremenda. En cuanto Morgan se enteró de Rebecca se había ido, empezó a organizarlo todo. Su único error había sido querer acabar con ellos… y al final, ellos habían acabado con él. Habia confiado demasiado en sus bestias y siempre hay traidores, parecía mentira que él no lo supiera.

Había cenado algo en una pizzería cercana y ahora se dirigía a dormir un poco.

De repente, algo lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y lo metió dentro de un callejón. Le dio la vuelta y lo pegó a la pared. Rosenthal no podía ver su cara.

\- Has hecho daño a más gente de que la que puedas imaginar, maldito cabrón… ¿No pretenderían salir bien parado de ello, verdad?

\- No sé de qué me está hablando….- intentó decir, mientras a duras penas podía coger aire. Se agarró con fuerza al brazo que lo sostenía a la pared.

\- Sé que tu nombre figuraba en la mayoría de los ingresos que se hacían allí… figuraba en el expediente de Alex…. Muirfield te la entregó y tú la metiste en ese agujero…..- Rosenthal vio unos ojos amarillos que se clavaban en los suyos. Enseguida supo lo que iba a pasar.

Metió la mano en su pecho y le sacó el corazón…

\- Esto es por Paul, por Tori, por Alex…

Rosenthal aun tuvo un momento de lucidez, para ver cómo le sacaba el corazón y a la luz de unos faros, el rostro de quien lo había matado.

La bestia en que se había convertido Vincent Keller, lo dejó caer al suelo y poco a poco, fue volviendo a su ser.

En ese momento un coche, grande aparcó a su lado. Dos tipos salieron de allí y metieron el cadáver en el maletero.

Stuart salió del asiento del conductor del Mercedes que aparcó detrás del otro coche, y lo miró.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Alguna dudas?¿Remordimientos?.- le preguntó preocupado.

\- No, nada. Ya no siento que mi humanidad este en riesgo porque sienta odio o sienta que aquellos que me han hecho daño tengan que pagar… No.. Ya no me siento mal con ello. Esto es lo que soy, y lo admito con todas consecuencias.. .- le dijo con la vista clavada en el corazón de Rosenthal que todavía estaba en el suelo-. No podía dejar que se salieran con la suya después de lo que le habían hecho a Alex… no podía… por eso acudí a vosotros… y tenias razon los temblores de mi mano han desaparecido...

Stuart le agarró del hombro.

\- ¿Sabes que Cat no lo entenderá así ¿verdad?

Vincent miró al suelo antes de hablar.

\- No tiene porque saberlo… todo esto es personal… y además, lo hacemos para borrar de la faz de la tierra a malnacidos que podrían hacerle daño...- lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de seguir hablando-. Nunca más, entiendes, nunca más van a hacer daño a alguien a quien quiero… jamás… o pagaran por ello.

Stuart sonrió.

\- Esa es nuestras misión cuidar de los nuestros y hacer que su vida sea lo más feliz posible… cueste lo que cueste…

El asintió. Hugh había limpiado a la zona y recogido el corazón en una bolsa.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de él….- les dijo-. Volved a casa… os esperan. Añadió sonriendo. Se metió en el coche, donde le esperaba Samuel, la otra bestia que seguía a Stuart, y desaparecieron.

Stuart y Vincent se metieron en el otro coche y condujeron de vuelta a Nueva York, donde, tal y como había dicho Hugh, les esperaban.

* * *

Stuart lo dejó en casa de Jt, con un buen montón de cervezas. Su amigo se sorprendió al verlo, pero acepto gustoso su compañía para ver el partido. Cuando llegó a casa un par de horas después, abrió la puerta y vio que todo estaba en penumbra, salvo por la escalera de piedra, que estaba llena de velas. Dos por cada escalón.

Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio, dejó de pensar; solo quería estar con Catherine y olvidarse del mundo por unas horas.

Cat estaba en la ducha. El rociador a tope, dejando caer el agua por todo su cuerpo mientras se relajaba. Había dejado un camino de velas para que Vincent la encontrara enseguida.

Oyó ruidos, abrió con cuidado la mampara y vio a Vincent, desnudándose a toda prisa.

\- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? .- le preguntó bromeando mientras se enjabonaba el pelo.

Él no dijo nada. Se quitó el estrecho calzoncillo con una floritura y fue directo por ella.

\- Ahora mismo te lo cuento-. Entró y cerró la mampara detrás de él.

Se enjabonaron mutuamente recorriendo sus cuerpos sin dejar un lugar sin acariciar. Se besaron con un deseo renovado después de muchos días estando de duelo. Vincent casi no la había tocado desde que descubrieron el cadáver de Alex, pero ahora no dejaba de hacerlo. Le dio la vuelta y mientras ella giraba su cabeza, para poder seguir besándolo en la boca, él acarició con creciente pasión, sus pechos, su vientre y su espalda mientras Catherine lo deseaba más y más.

Cuando ya no pudieron esperar, salieron de la ducha y fueron a la cama. El la penetró nada mas tumbarla y lo fueron haciendo lentamente y en silencio. Solo sus cuerpos hablaban sin parar uno con el otro.

Vincent siempre se había sentido fuerte dentro de ella, pero ahora sentía que era el único que podía protegerla y el único que podía hacer que fuese feliz.. y lo haría… lo haría sin dudar. Fue incrementando sus movimientos y Cat sus gemidos. Alcanzaron sendos orgasmos prácticamente a la vez.

Vincent se retiró de encima de ella,tumbandose de espaldas en la cama y Cat apoyó la cabeza en su pecho oyendo como latía su acelerado corazón.

Cuando se tranquilizaron, Cat cogió la fina manta que había a los pies de la cama y la echó por encima de ellos.

Apenas se había vuelto a apoyar en el pecho de su marido cuando se quedó dormida.

Vincent todavía despierto, la abrazó con el brazo izquierdo mientras pasaba su brazo derecho, por detrás de su cabeza. Se quedo mirando la ventana fijamente y le dijo en voz muy baja:

\- Te quiero Catherine Chandler, haga lo que haga y pase lo que pase, jamás dejaré de amarte….

**15 dias despues  
**

La nueva casa de los Sres. Keller era un correcalles en ese momento.

La decisión de realizar una fiesta de inauguración había sido del mismo Vincent, que creía, que necesitaban un poco de relax y normalidad después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Su mujer, sin estar muy convencida había accedido a ello y reconocia ahora, que la había ayudado a quitarse de la cabeza, la perdida de Nick y de Kevin, los terribles descubrimientos que había hecho en el sótano del Baker, entre otras cosas.

Solo intentar localizar a todas sus amigas ya había sido complicado, pero al final lo había logrado, a eso sí, súmale hacer comida para tanta gente.

Cuando Lynn se enteró, se ofreció voluntaria para ayudarle, ya que ella se había criado en las cocinas de un restaurante del Soho, propiedad de sus padres. Había aprendido a hacer pan antes que a andar.

La joven insegura, se transformaba cuando se ponía un delantal.

Mark investigó un poco y descubrió que sus padres habían muerto. Su padre de un cáncer de pulmón y su madre de accidente de coche, poco tiempo después de que ella desapareciera.

Su novio, era ahora un hombre de 71 años, que después de jubilarse se había ido a vivir a Florida con su mujer.

Después de descubrir todo esto, estuvo muchos días sin hablar con nadie, bueno, con nadie salvo con Heather, ella sola fue poco a poco sacándola de esa depresión en la que se había sumido.

Le contó que sentía que toda su vida no tenía sentido y que la maldición que le había dado, iba a hacer que siempre se sintiese así.

Heather, que iba asimilando todo lo referente a las bestias, le dijo que siempre estarían ellos allí, y que aunque eso no fuese así, ella si lo estaría, importándole muy poco lo fuese, porque Lynn estuvo allí en el peor momento de su vida y eso jamás lo podría olvidar.

Tanto ella como Heather se habían ofrecido voluntarias para ayudar en lo que hiciera falta a Evan y a Jt, en sus investigaciones. Heather quería ser útil, aprender y de paso, empezar a cambiar el sentido de su vida…

Se había desecho de todos su vestuario, salvo de dos o tres vestidos a los que le tenía un especial cariño y ahora, era normal , verla con unos vaqueros estrechos, zapatos planos y camisetas de tirantes. No quería saber nada de llamar la atención.

Las heridas mentales y físicas de lo acaba de pasar estarían allí, durante mucho tiempo y eso era su forma de hacerle frente.

Unido a todo ello había pedido a Cat que le enseñara a defenderse… no quería que la volvieran a coger nunca más con la guardia baja, jamás.

Las dos también habían decidido vender la casa de sus padres. Heather se quedaría en su apartamento y debido a la generosa aportación que anualmente iba a hacer Ángela Baker a la investigación, que iban a hacer Evan y Jt, tendría unos ingresos fijos, no demasiado grandes, pero suficientes para mantener su nueva vida.

Catherine se sentía muy orgullosa de ella.

Respiró hondo mientras la veía ir de un lado a otro de la cocina haciendo bromas con Lynn sobre cuán deprisa podría revolver los huevos utilizando sus superpoderes…

De repente, el asunto que la tenia preocupada desde esta mañana volvió a instalarse en su mente…. Cogío aire y se volvió a concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo… Todavía había una pequeña esperanza que fuese una falsa alarma.

Salió al jardín llevando una fuente de sándwich.

Habían colocado dos mesas grandes en el jardín, decorado para la ocasión con un buen montón de hortensias que les había regalado Stuart. Cat se dio cuenta que la tarde-noche de ese día de septiembre era estupenda. Sin hacer demasiado calor, se agradecía poder comer fuera. Además se había nublado ligeramente, y se estaba francamente bien.

Dejó la bandeja en manos de su marido que junto con su padre, que había vuelto por la mañana de Londres, estaban ayudando a colocar todo en las mesas de afuera.

Volvió a entrar dentro para buscar más cosas cuando la voz de Vincent la hizo pararse en seco.

\- ¡Cat! Tus invitadas empiezan a llegar.. .- le dijo entrando en el vestíbulo.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se limpió las manos con el delantal y fue hacia el porche. Vincent estaba allí esperándola.

\- ¿Estoy presentable para conocer a tus amigas?.- le preguntó preocupado.

Ella lo miró, de arriba abajo, disimulando una sonrisa.

Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca de cuello en pico, que marcaba perfectamente su increíble pecho.

\- Estás más que presentable… Casi que deberías ponerte algo menos apretado.. No sabes lo que puedes ser un montón de mujeres juntas…

Riendo salieron los dos al jardín a hacer de perfectos anfitriones.

Estuvieron saludando a todos los que iban llegando y Cat presentó a su maravilloso marido a sus, desde ese momento, celosas amigas.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a las mesas y la cena informal empezó.

Vincent estaba sacando más cerveza cuando vio que llegaban Stuart y Rebecca. Les dijo que se cogieran los que quisieran y ellos le hicieron caso.

Luego subieron al porche donde Bob tranquilamente estaba sentado en una de los sillones de forja, con un buen vaso de vino en la mano. Se saludaron, ya que no lo habían visto, desde que se había ido a Londres a enterrar a su hermano y a su sobrino. Les comentó como había ido todo y que Mark había decido quedarse unos días mas a ver a su madre.

Heather y Catherine, sacaron más patatas y chucherias, para los críos y vieron como Jt llegaba en ese momento, andando por el camino.

Cat fue hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por él… no sé qué haría sin ti..

Jt, agachó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado y fue directo hacia la mesa coger una cerveza. Se la bebió de un trago.

En ese momento, Vincent se puso a su lado y cogió otra.

\- ¡Qué sed tengo! Te recomiendo que cojas el solomillo con queso que ha hecho Lynn…esplendido.. A ver si le da un curso intensivo a Cat… bueno, a ver si nos da un curso a los dos… hay que ser políticamente correcto en estos días…

Jt lo miró fijamente. Cuando lo vio llegar, hacia una semana, se limitó a no decir nada. Estuvieron viendo el partido y bromeando, pero cuando se fue se quedo muy preocupado,.. Vincent le estaba ocultando algo y estaba seguro de que era algo gordo.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó. No quería decirle lo que sabía… quería que él se lo dijese.

Vincent lo miró y agachó un poco la cabeza.

\- Bueno… tengo mis momentos. Lo de Alex ha sido demasiado duro…supongo que el tiempo lo hará más llevadero.

Jt dejó la cerveza encima de la mesa y cogió una porción de queso. Lo masticó despacio mientras pensaba lo que le iba a decir.

\- Si necesitas hablar con alguien solo tienes que decírmelo lo sabes..¿verdad?

Vincent iba a hablar cuando él lo interrumpió.

-Si ya sé que tienes a Cat… pero también sé que es sobre Alex e igual hay cosas que no quieres contarle a ella

Vincent sonrió.

En ese momento, vieron que Tess llegaba cojeando apoyada a una muleta. Bob bajó del porche y la ayudó a subir las escaleras.

Todavía no concia a Rebecca e hicieron las debidas presentaciones. Robert entró a la casa y oyeron como llamaba a Cat…Ella salió, cogió a su amiga de la mano entrándola dentro.

Los dos amigos habían permanecido en silencio y expectantes. Cuando las dos amigas entraron en la casa retomaron la conversación.

\- Todo está bien, en serio… pero si eso ocurre… no dudaré a acudir a tí… Pero de verdad estoy bien…. .- por un momento le parecía que Vincent lanzaba una mirada rápida a donde estaba Stuart hablando con Rebecca-. …y ahora si me disculpas voy a llevarles un par de cervezas a las chicas….Estoy seguro de que están hablando de ti….- le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

Jt miró hacia allí.

\- Pueden que hablen, pero no creo que Tess diga algo diferente…

\- Bueno, no menosprecies a Catherine… cuando se empeña en algo, no hay quien la pare…

Jt se encogió de hombros.

Su amigo cogió los botellines y se despidió.

\- Voy…ya te contaré lo que oigo….- le guiño un ojo.

Jt sonrió, pero en cuanto su amigo se fue su expresión cambio… A pesar de que él no tenía poderes, sabía a la perfección que su amigo le había mintiendo.

* * *

Cat bajaba del baño de su dormitorio, pálida como la pared, agarrada a la barandilla, cuando oyó como Robert la llamaba.

Tess había llegado.

Se pellizcó los pómulos buscando que el color volviera sus mejillas y sacando la mejor de sus sonrisas, salió al porche.

* * *

Cuando Tess y Cat entraron en la casa, Robert bajó a comer un poco, al jardín. Prometió traerles algo a ellos. Se metió entre los invitados saludo a Heather y a Lynn y fue hasta donde estaba Jt.

Stuart y Rebecca se asomaron al porche para ver la entretenida reunión.

\- Después de la tempestad siempre llega la calma….- dijo él.

Ella sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Tú nunca estarás en calma…

El la miró un momento y volvió la vista hacia el jardín.

-Las hortensias están preciosas en esta época del año...

Rebecca volvió sonreír.

\- A mi no puedes engañarme… Sé lo que estáis haciendo, perfectamente…

Él no dijo nada.

\- Ayer mismo vi como os reunías, en la entrada de la casa, con los otros. Catherine no creo que sepa, que su chico estaba en esa reunión tan peculiar…

Stuart le apretó ligeramente el brazo.

\- Vincent hace lo que tiene que hacer. Lo que necesita hacer…. Nadie le obliga…

\- Ya… Fue a tí en busca de ayuda ¿no?- se puso tensa.

Él asintió.

\- Si… vino a nosotros porque nos necesitaba…

Rebecca siguió.

\- Ya… Confía en vosotros, en ti …

Stuart asintió.

\- Pero hay una cosa que Vincent no sabe….- dijo ella, sin dejar de mirar al frente -. Si lo supiera, creo que cambiaria mucho el concepto que tiene de.. tí...

Stuart giró la cabeza sorprendido, para mirarla. Su expresión cambio.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué es?

En ese momento vieron que Vincent pasaba, por su lado con dos cervezas y lo saludaron. Cuando hubo entrado en la casa, Rebecca muy segura de sí misma y remarcando cada silaba, le dijo:

\- Que tú mataste al doctor que investigaba su cura… Paul Markus, creo que se llamaba…. ¿verdad?

Stuart respiró hondo, varias veces. No lo negó.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Nunca dejarás que deje de ser lo que es… Le has cogido demasiado cariño…

\- Eso ya no es un problema…Vincent ya no renunciara nunca a su actual naturaleza….

\- Ya, pero si ese doctor hubiera compartido con Vincent sus descubrimientos ahora, posiblemente, las cosas serian de otra manera…

Stuart de limitó a mirarla sin decir nada. Al final, cogió aire y asintió.

\- Rebecca hacía tiempo que no veía a nadie tan especial… es como estar viéndonos nosotros.. ..- se calló un momento y luego siguió hablando-. Además, todo en lo que el doctor estaba trabajando está guardado…puede que algún día nos pueda ser útil…

\- ¿Te llevaste todo lo que había?

\- Todo lo que creía que tenía que ver con Vincent…

-¿Me quieres decir que tienes la posibilidad de que Vincent deje de ser lo que es a tu alcance?

El asintió.

\- Si, pero como ya te he dicho no quiere dejar de serlo….

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sonrió.

\- Lo sé…. Ha aceptado ser lo que es… y ya no hay vuelta atrás..

-¿Qué le has hecho hacer? ..- preguntó ella cerrando los ojos y moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza.

\- Yo… nada. Él solo decidió que ya valía de quejarse de su mala suerte y empezar a utilizar sus maravillosas cualidades en hacer justicia… .- se acercó a ella y la cogió de la cintura-. Rebecca, las cosas tienen que ser así, es lo natural…. Y además, nos queda poco tiempo, no lo perdamos discutiendo….

Lo miró fijamente muy seria e iba decir algo cuando, un ruido de cristales rotos les sobresaltó.

* * *

Unos minutos antes, de que Rebecca y Stuart oyeran ese ruido de cristales, Tess y Catherine estaban en plena discusión.

\- Cat no seas necia, hemos devuelto sobre todo, cadáveres

\- Pero hemos evitado que sigan haciéndolo.

\- ¿Si? Estás segura de ello… No hemos encontrado a casi nadie de los que trabajan allí… ¿Crees que se quedaran quietos viendo cómo pasa el tiempo?...Habrá que buscarlos, cazarlos… no puede quedar ninguno… y yo no quiero formar parte de todo eso, no me siento capaz.

\- El director dijo que ellos se encargarían…

Tess movió la cabeza y sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad crees, que tu padre y esas bestias van a estar de brazos cruzados sabiendo lo que hay suelto por ahí?…. ¿Y tú? ¿ y Vincent?, por favor Cat, no me hagas reír…..- se sentó en el pequeño sofá, dejó la muleta apoyada en uno de los brazos del mismo y siguió hablando-. Cat no puedo seguir con esto … casi me despedaza esa explosión… he estado a punto de no poder tener hijos y no sé cómo quedará mi mano…

Cat se limitó a dar paseos por la sala mirando al suelo.

\- Me estas dejando….- dijo con pena.

\- Si… Joe va a ser nombrado en breves capitán la 11th, podemos seguir donde lo dejamos sin tener que ocultarlo… y tú… tienes a todos ellos…

\- ¿Y Jt? .- no podía dejar que se fuese, así que atacó por su punto débil. No podía perder a su mejor amiga justo ahora.

\- Él va unido a vosotros…no puedo estar con él, si quiero alejarme…

-Por favor Tess, él te quiere y tu al él también…

\- ¡No es suficiente!…- le gritó Tess-. Joe ha dejado a su mujer… Trabajamos en sitios distintos. Me recuperaré de mis heridas y podré volver a ser policía…de verdad…..- le dijo mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para controlar las lagrimas-. Cat, sigo teniendo pesadillas con lo que paso en ese laboratorio... Necesito paz, un poco de paz….

Su amiga se puso enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados.

-Tess, no puedes hacerlo, no serás feliz…- le dijo con seguridad.

-Pero tendré una vida y un futuro.. y al final me olvidaré de todo esto... Joe es mucho mas mi tipo que lo que nunca fue Jt; digamos que he vuelto a mi ser racional…

Cat estaba empezando a desesperarse.

\- No puedes dejarme...

\- Si puedo y lo voy a hacer…- se levantó para irse, pero en ese momento una Cat desesperada la agarró del brazo.-. Cat… Tienes que entenderme…

\- ¡No puedo entenderte!… ¡no quiero que te vayas!... Te necesito más que nunca…

\- Cat, por favor, suéltame…- Tess no quería alargar más las cosas.

La soltó y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

\- Tess, no puedes dejarme…-. Empezó a llorar. Su amiga empezó a preocuparse, tanta desesperación no era un comportamiento propio de Cat. Siguio hablando entre lágrimas-…. No puedes hacerlo ahora… no puedes porque estoy embarazada….. y no sé…

Un ruido las sobresaltó y se giraron sorprendidas.

Dos botellas de cerveza acababan de caer al suelo de la salita, y su lado, de pie, un asombrado Vincent, las miraba través de unos ojos ambarinos.

\- ¡¿Qué estás qué…..?!

**Epilogo:**

**Un mes después. **

Tess guardaba una de las cajas del caso Wallace en la ultimad estantería del pasillo F cuando oyó que alquilen había entrado.

-¡Voy!.- . gritó. Sus dos compañeros se habían ido a desayunar y ella se había quedado sola. Normalmente iban uno cada vez, pero hoy Roger, llevaba tal resaca, que había pedido por favor salir con Kyle a tomarse un café bien cargado.

Por supuesto, Tess le había dicho que fuera. Solo se es joven una vez. Además el pobre ya tenía bastante con aguantar los dolores de su rodilla como para ponérselo mas difícil.

Se fue acercando cojeando, al mostrador mientras iba haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento y contracción con su mano herida. Si su trabajo no consistiera en llevar un arma, posiblemente podría volver a la normalidad, pero sus tendones y el anquilosamiento que sentía le hacían imposible poder disparar con solvencia.

Cuando llego a la entrada vio una detective de la 11th y a un hombre que no conocía esperándola.

\- ¡Hola, Tess! – le saludo la mujer afablemente.

\- ¿Que hay Jo? .- era la detective Martínez.** Trabajaba ahora a las órdenes de Joe.-. Dime en que puedo ayudaros…

-Tess, antes de nada te presento a mi compañero … Henry Morgan**, patólogo forense….

Tess lo miró y se encontró a un hombre my atractivo, con una maravillosa y cautivadora sonrisa.

Jo fue quien le explico lo que querían.

\- Hemos venido a buscar lo que se encontró en la escena del crimen del caso Jefferson… un indigente que murió hace dos días en un colector de la empresa de aguas en el Bronx… Lo habían despedazado.

Al oír la palabra despedazado todo el cuerpo de Tess se puso en tensión. Mientras respiraba hondo fue al ordenador para cursar la solicitud de la detective.

\- Dime Jo…. ¿Cuál sería la razón¿

Fue el forense, Henry quien se adelantó y empezó a hablar con un acento que le recordaba un poco a Evan. Ingles sin duda.

\- Digamos que quiero ver si en la ropa puedo encontrar algo que me sirva…

Tess iba a escribirlo despacio, intentando que su mano fuera cogiendo agilidad, cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

\- Jo... este caso no es tuyo... Es de la 5th….

La detective puso cara de circunstancias.

\- Lo sé... y sé que lo tenéis aquí, porque están en con obras en el almacén de pruebas de allí.. Tess es importante, por favor… - se mordió el labio intentando buscar una excusa.

\- Mientras siga la investigación por parte de ellos no puedo entregaros nada..- les indicó ella seria.

Henry se acercó, a pesar del mostrador, todo lo que pudo.

\- Por una casualidad del destino, he visto ese cadáver y lo que los detectives de la 5th y su patólogo consideran mordiscos de animales a mi no me lo parecen… da la impresión de que esas marcas son humanas…

Jo habló después.

\- Hemos estado investigando por la zona y un par de vagabundos nos han hablado de algo que recorre las calles cojeando y lanzando extraños ruidos

Henry sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta. -

\- Uno de ellos dice que ese algo, se abalanzó sobre él, hace tres noches, mientras dormía e intentó arrancarle un brazo, pero pudo zafarse porque en ese momento una patrulla de la policía pasó por el lugar. Las luces de los faros lo alumbraron durante nos segundos.

Estiró el papel encima del mostrador y Tess se levantó para verlo. Iba hacia él como si estuviera hipnotizada… tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse.

\- Sé, que el caso es de otra comisaria, pero no puedo dejar que se olvide, puede ser muy grave…. Y ellos no nos escucharan salvo que llevemos pruebas.

Tess ya no lo oía.

El dibujo hecho en un folio lleno de arrugas, representaba a un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo negro rizado, tez oscura y rasgos finos, con afilados colmillos y con la parte izquierda de su cara destrozada por lo que parecía un disparo….un disparo hecho con un arma de pequeño calibre…

Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca, solo unos segundos antes de desmayarse…

Fin S3… ¿S4?

* Personajes tomados de la serie **Blue Bloods**…

** Personajes tomados de la maravillosa e injustamente cancelada serie…. **Forever**

**Muchisimas gracias a las que habeis leido todos estos capitulos... Ha sido estupendo escribirlos..**

**Ahora nos toca ver la de S3 verdad, que seguro será estupenda... y a mí, hacer un montón de álbumes de fotos... **

**Ha sido un verdadero placer y seguro que lo echo de menos... pero toca descansar... Mil besos para todas #Beasties  
**


End file.
